


14 Days Without You

by DoYourResearch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, Isolation, Pregnancy, Quarantine, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 232,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYourResearch/pseuds/DoYourResearch
Summary: Rory Tarley has faced many struggles in her lifetime but nothing feels worse than being seven months pregnant with twins and finding out their father might be infected with the corona virus. Mycroft Holmes refuses to put his new family in danger and with a shortage of testing, has chosen to quarantine away from them for the next 14 days. With all the newfound time on her hands, Rory finds herself reminiscing about her life and how she unexpectedly fell in love with the Iceman of all people.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Lady Smallwood, Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 161
Kudos: 156





	1. Day 1

“Mycroft Holmes,” growled Rory Tarley, “did you tell the staff to not let me leave the house?”

There was a sigh heard through the phone pressed angrily to her face before a response came from her partner, “Yes, I gave the order. You can’t go anywhere in your condition.”

“I just need to go to the shops for some eggs. I wanted to make cake,” Rory argued, feeling her temperature rising as the fury built up within her. “Besides,” she added, “I would hardly call this a _condition_.”

“Rory,” Mycroft said with annoyance, “you are seven months pregnant with twins. That is indeed a condition.”

Rory huffed angrily as she threw her long black hair over her shoulder and said, “If it’s such a condition, how come I can still beat you to the top of the stairs?”

There was another sigh from her partner as he said, “I would not consider a race up the stairs of our home as an indication of whether or not you have the potential to contract this virus.”

“If it’s really as serious as they say it is,” Rory began but was quickly cut off by Mycroft, “It is.” She rolled her eyes, “Who knows when I’ll be able to leave the house again.”

She began to pace back and forth near the window of their bedroom. She paused to look out at the sunny but cold afternoon as he replied, “I would lock you in a dungeon if it meant keeping you and our children safe.”

Rory could hear the worry in his voice and said, “You really do think it’s that bad that you’d incarcerate me without trial?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t lie to you about this. Things are going to get a lot worse before they get better,” Mycroft told her bluntly. He paused and said, “I’m not supposed to tell you this but we’ll be putting all of Britain under lockdown before the end of the week.”

“Lockdown?” Rory questioned with her dark brows meeting with confusion. Mycroft went on, “The situation is more severe than we anticipated. There’s information I don’t have the time to go into with you but I wouldn’t be so strict if it wasn’t critical.”

Rory felt her face pale as the tone of his voice grew darker and much more serious. She clutched her phone tightly and asked, “When will you be home?”

“I...” Mycroft paused, “I can’t say.”

“Are you safe?” She demanded more than asked. He hesitated and said, “I may have been exposed this morning.”

“What?!” Rory screamed and began pacing once more. She knew exactly what he was going to say but allowed him to reply, “I’m not coming home until I can be tested and confirm a negative result.” She began to rub her rounded belly with worry and almost whined, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier.”

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Mycroft said with a kindness in his voice that didn’t alleviate her concerns. She wanted to reach through her phone and brush back the hair at his temple and tell him everything would be ok. 

Rory felt her body shake as she struggled to hold back tears that tended to fall easily due to the hormones raging through her body. She knew Mycroft wasn’t in immediate danger but she also knew he overworked himself. She had seen him through two different bouts of pneumonia when he refused to rest after getting sick and she worried he’d do the same this time if he contracted the virus.

“How soon before you can be tested?” She asked, expecting a positive response. He was the British government. He could do anything. 

Mycroft paused before replying and said, “I’m on a list.”

“A list?” Rory questioned. Mycroft Holmes was never put on a list. He could get into the most exclusive restaurants without a reservation. He could walk right into a a star-studded event without an invitation. How could he suddenly be put on a list? He was the most important man, not just to her, but to the whole country. The country just didn’t know how important he really was, though this was by design. 

“How far down on this list are you?” she asked, trying to remain calm as she tried not to think of every movie she had ever seen about infectious diseases spreading rapidly around the world. 

“I’m behind the royal family and their staff along with the PMs family and staff. I suspect it might be nearly ten days before I can be tested,” he confessed almost guiltily.

“TEN DAYS?!” Rory exclaimed and found her breathing coming in large gasps. She clumsily backed away from the window and plopped her arse gracelessly onto their bed and cried, “Mycroft, I can’t be apart from you for ten days. Not now.”

Mycroft tried to soothe her with a calm and collected voice and said, “It won’t be the first time we’ve been parted for such a length of time and it won’t be the last.”

“This isn’t you going to drink champagne with the Crown Prince of Denmark. This is you being sick and I know you won’t take care of yourself!” Rory argued with tears in her eyes. She clutched at their bedspread with her free hand.

Mycroft sighed, “I promise I will take care of myself for you and our family. I will return to you once it is safe to do so. I can’t jeopardize your health right now. If something happened to you or the twins, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“I won’t be able to rest with you gone,” she told him. She rarely was at ease when he was away on trips but this was going to be the worst she ever felt. Her mind was already reeling with the worst scenarios.

“You need to try. The stress isn’t good for the babies and the doctor already said we need to worry about triggering an early labor,” he told her with an almost lecturing tone. She sniffled and nodded as he continued to speak, “I’m sending most of our staff home to be with their families. Security will still be there but Anthea has already put new hygiene procedures in place. Diane will still be there with you to help cook and clean. We screened her and don’t think she’s a carrier of the virus.”

Rory was grateful that she’d at least have Diane with her. The woman was about a decade older than her and had worked for Mycroft for almost twenty years. She started as a maid and had displayed her loyalty and competence so well that she had been running the household for almost twelve years. She didn’t often cook but when she did, it was always a treat. She had proven to be excellent company over the past three years that Rory had known her when Mycroft would leave for days, weeks, or sometimes months at a time. 

“You’ve been nothing but strong since the day I met you. I’m afraid I’m going to ask that you continue to shoulder this burden,” Mycroft finally said with a sympathetic tone. She frowned but knew it was pointless to argue. She demanded, “You need to stay in touch with me. You have to call me at least once a day.”

A huffed breath was all the sign Rory needed to know of his amusement before he said, “Of course, my dear.”

“I’m serious,” she scolded, “You need to call me once a day and no later than eight in the evening.”

“Ten o’clock,” Mycroft countered. She frowned and said, “Nine, and not a second later.”

“Deal,” Mycroft said, “Now, I really must go. I have a video conference with the PM and Lady Smallwood. I’m not sure if she’s figured out how to work her camera but I guess we’ll see.” 

Rory blushed at the name of her former employer. She had been Lady Smallwood’s chief personal assistant following the arrest of her longtime assistant. Many of the details had been removed from the record but Mycroft had told her that her predecessor had used Lady Smallwood’s credentials to facilitate transactions with elite assassins and mercenaries with black market buyers. The position had allowed Rory to cross paths with Mycroft, which led to rather dramatic courtship.

“I love you,” Rory said as she caressed her phone to her cheek and wished it was his hand. She closed her eyes and sighed as he replied, “I love you with all my heart.”

They said their solemn goodbyes before hanging up. Once the line went dead, Rory set her phone on her nightstand so gently as if it were sleeping. She then lifted her feet and turned her body to lay on the bed. Her swollen feet appreciated the position as she made herself comfortable. 

Rory stared at draping fabric over their bed. She remembered her first night in this bed. She had laughed and called it a fairytale bed. Then Mycroft had passionately kissed her, distracting her enough to walk her backwards to one of the posts. He pinned her with his hips, pressing his erection against her so she could know how much he wanted her. He then turned her around to face the post and used his tie to restrain her arms to it. He teased her body before taking her from behind. 

A blush spread over her body as she remembered the passionate evening. It had taken almost a year from when they met to get to that point. It had been worth the wait, she thought as she fingered the band of her impressive engagement ring. 

Memories seemed to flood her mind in an attempt to ease the worry she felt for her partner. She supposed she should start from the beginning...

———————

Rory had just signed off on yet another background check, attesting that all the information she had provided was accurate. She thought she had a high enough security clearance when she had been offered the position as Chief Personal Assistant for Lady Elizabeth Smallwood. She had heard some rumors about what had happened to the elderly woman she was replacing but couldn’t get a straight answer. Each theory was wilder than the last. She supposed it didn’t really matter. She had gotten the job after two years of fetching meals, running across the street to Lady Smallwood’s preferred cafe for her three-times-daily latte, and picking up her dry cleaning. She did so much for the woman but she never interacted with her directly. She normally dealt with Vivian, her now predecessor. It had been nerve wrecking to interview for the position with Lady Smallwood and she was more than surprised when she had received an email less than an hour later from the Human Resources department telling her she had been selected for the role. 

That had been three days ago and she was still going through screenings and background checks. They had even plucked several hairs from her head to check for drugs along with a blood and urine sample. She didn’t do drugs but the stress sometimes left her wishing she could light up a joint like she did at university. 

Rory was walking back to her old desk when she saw her employer standing over it, looking at the clutter with disgust. She had been running around trying to meet with security, Human Resources, and the medical staff to prepare her for her role that she had not had a chance to organize her normally pristine desk.

“This is unacceptable,” Lady Smallwood said, without even looking to see who was approaching. Rory gulped and nodded, “Yes, Lady Smallwood.”

“If I see your new desk look anything like this, I won’t hesitate to relocate you to the basement,” her employer threatened. The basement was where the filing clerks were located. They were kept out of sight and given little regard despite the fact that they were the gatekeepers to a wealth of top secret information.

“Yes, Lady Smallwood,” Rory repeated as she began to walk away and was ordered, “Come along.”

Rory clumsily snatched a notepad and pen from her desk and quickly followed Lady Smallwood. 

“Once your security clearances are confirmed, I want you to call the president of Peru. Find out exactly how to pronounce his name. I don’t want to make a fool of myself when I congratulate him on his election. Then I’ll need you to arrange a flight from Heathrow to JFK. I need to land no later than six in the evening this Saturday. I need transport and accommodations at The Plaza for four nights. From there I will need to fly to Washington D.C. and need two nights at the Hay-Adams. You can coordinate all of this Mycroft’s assistant.”

The words were spit out so fast but Rory managed to note everything except she had one question, “I’m sorry, but who is Mycroft?”

Lady Smallwood stopped and Rory nearly twisted her ankle as she dodged to the side to avoid walking into her. The woman stared at her with disbelief and said, “Mycroft Holmes, you idiotic child.”

Rory’s face burned red instantly at the insult. She still had no idea who he was and it didn’t seem she was going to get an answer. She supposed she could just look in the directory once she was settled at her desk.

“Of course,” Rory said, “I’ll take care of everything.”

Lady Smallwood eyed her up and down, giving her the same look she had given her desk. She wanted to melt on the spot and soak into the ugly carpet beneath her heels. Nothing else was said as Lady Smallwood continued on her march back to her office with Rory close behind.

The door was slammed shut as soon as Lady Smallwood had crossed the threshold into her office so Rory sat at the desk just outside her door and began logging into the computer. It took several minutes for the desktop to configure to her login and once she pulled up her emails, she saw she had already received a response to her clearances. She saw the electronic signature on the bottom marked “M. Holmes.”

The email address it came from was encrypted so she could not reply to it. She pulled up the directory for the building but could not find a match to his name. She looked over her shoulder at Lady Smallwood’s door and debated if she should knock and ask how she might get a hold of Mycroft Holmes or his assistant. She didn’t even know his assistant’s name. She imagined it would displease her to be interrupted so she decided to wait and figure out how on earth she was going to make a phone call to the president of Peru.

Wikipedia was her new best friend. She was able to find out the new president’s name as well as how to pronounce it. She then began to search through the drawer’s of her new desk for a sticky note that she might write it on. As she searched, she came across an overstuffed binder. She pulled it out and dropped it gracelessly on her desk and opened it. 

The pages contained an assortment of information that Vivian must have gathered over the years. There were names of world leaders and important people along with their contact information and time zones. There were instructions on so many things such as how Lady Smallwood preferred her coffee, which Rory already knew by heart, and which airlines she would only fly on. There was a list of names of people never to speak with Lady Smallwood directly. There was even a cheat sheet of the names and connections of the entire royal family. Rory quickly realized this was the instruction manual she didn’t even think to know she wanted. She flipped excitedly through the pages of contact and saw that there was contact information listed for Mycroft Holmes. The page was marked to include information for his assistant, Anthea. No last name was listed for her. 

When Rory searched the online directory again, she looked for anyone named Anthea as no email was listed in the binder, only a phone number. Not a single Anthea came up in the directory, which Rory found odd. Perhaps the binder was so outdated that Anthea no longer worked for Mycroft Holmes? 

Rory had no other ideas on how to contact his assistant. She had an email address and phone number listed for Mycroft but she could just imagine the scolding she’d receive from Lady Smallwood if she were to bother Mycroft directly. Clearly he was important based on Lady Smallwood’s earlier reaction. She decided it best to just call the number for Anthea and see if it worked.

Rory picked up the handset from the desk phone and carefully dialed the number on the page. The phone rang once before going to voicemail. A rather disinterested voice said, “This is Anthea. I do not accept or return phone calls.” Then an automated message said, “Voice mailbox has been disconnected. Please try calling again at a later time. Goodbye.” The line went dead.

“What the heck,” Rory muttered as she pressed the new line button and dialed again. Once again the messages played and the call ended. She tried a third time with the same results. She set the handset back into the cradle of the phone and stared at it for several moments. She glanced at the binder and then back to the phone. She tried once more and received the same message when she called Anthea. She groaned and rubbed at her forehead, wondering if this position was a mistake. She grabbed at the binder and looked at Mycroft’s contact information and decide it would be best to email him. If she called him, there would be a good chance that he might be in a meeting and interrupting him would look terrible on her first day as Lady Smallwood’s assistant. 

Rory pulled up Outlook on her computer and carefully typed the email address in binder. She then entered the subject as “Sorry to Bother You,” as she couldn’t think of what else to put in it based on the circumstances. She wrote the body of the email:

_Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_I’m terribly sorry to inconvenience you but my name is Rory Tarley. I am the new Chief Personal Assistant to Lady Smallwood. I have been instructed to contact your personal assistant to coordinate travel plans but I’ve been having difficulty contacting her by phone and have no email address for her. At your earliest convenience, could you please provide me with her contact information?_

_Sincerely,_

_Rory Tarley  
Chief Personal Assistant to Lady Smallwood  
Ext. 837482  
_

Rory read her email at least five times before she finally hit send with a cringe on her face. She glanced at Lady Smallwood’s door, hoping she wouldn’t realize what she had done and come out to scold her. She quickly tried to distract herself with other tasks and organizing her new desk. She didn’t want to think about the email. She imagined this mysterious Mr. Holmes showing up to report her incompetence to Lady Smallwood. 

It took less than fifteen minutes before her computer alerted her to a new email. She was in the middle of putting staples in her stapler. She was so startled to see the response from Mycroft Holmes that the stapler sprung from her hand and the staples scattered across the floor. She ignored the mess and stared at the bolded subject line of the email waiting to be read. She gulped heavily as she brought her hand to her mouse and guided it so she could double click the waiting message.

_  
Ms. Tarley,_

_I am unsure how you came to have my email address but do not use it again. My assistant Anthea can be reached by text message only._

_M. Holmes  
_

The tone was evident in the email and it caused Rory’s face to pale. Would he report this mistake to Lady Smallwood? She wasn’t sure what else she could have done but it was already clear she was expected to know everything that Vivian had known without any training or guidance at all. She was going to have to forge her own path but she wasn’t sure if she was going to be given any leeway. Rory just hoped she’d at least survive the week at this point. 

As Rory clumsily grabbed her cellphone and typed out a lengthy text to Anthea, she realized that Mycroft Holmes had correctly gendered her. She spent most of her life correcting people on the phone or by email that she was a woman. Her father’s name was Rory and he had wanted a boy to pass the name on. Rory was the last of five daughters so when she was born, her parents decided that Rory could function as girl’s name. Perhaps he just assumed that only a woman would be a personal assistant or because he had signed off on her clearances. Regardless, it was the least of her concerns. She hastily typed the message to Anthea:

_Hello Anthea, my name is Rory Tarley. I am Lady Smallwood’s new Chief Personal Assistant. I was advised to contact you to coordinate travel plans with Mr. Holmes. Can you send me the information regarding the trip to NYC and DC so I can plan accordingly? Thanks._

Texting felt so unprofessional but if that is what Mr. Holmes said to do, and it was assumed he was a very important man, she would do as he said. She went about picking up the staples she had dropped when she very quickly heard her text alert go off. She set the staples on her desk and quickly unlocked her phone and read the message:

_See attachments. -A_

Well, that was informative, Rory thought as she downloaded the attachments and then emailed them to herself so that she could open them and enlarge them on her desktop. She scrunched in confusion to see that suites were already reserved at the appropriate hotels but Lady Smallwood’s name was already on the reservation with Mycroft Holmes. They would be sharing a suite. Interesting. 

Rory used the information from Mycroft’s itinerary to book Lady Smallwood’s flights. They would be flying first class together and having a private car service pick them up at the airports. She almost felt like she was planning a vacation for them. Thankfully, she already knew how to submit the expense report for the bookings to the accounting department as she had done it countless times for all the other expenses Lady Smallwood incurred that the British government reimbursed or covered for her.

Now that the mystery was solved on how to contact Anthea, Rory felt a lot better about her first tasks. She pulled up her emails from before regarding her clearances as she was informed at Human Resources that she would be assigned a set of clearance numbers that she would need to provide when contacting the office of foreign dignitaries and other important people to be connected. Her emails signed off by Mycroft Holmes did not include any clearance codes and she needed them if she was going to contact the president of Peru. Not knowing what else to do, Rory begrudgingly grabbed her phone and texted Anthea:

_Hi again. Mr. Holmes approved my security clearances but I wasn’t given any clearance numbers. Is he supposed to send those to me?_

She hit send and then hesitated a moment. She then quickly followed with another text, BTW, this is Rory Tarley again.

Rory didn’t have a chance to set her phone down when the message came through, _Come to his office. 18th floor, left off the elevator. Now._

Rory gulped for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Was she in trouble? Was that why she had to go up to his office? Had she annoyed both Mr. Holmes and Anthea so much that they were going to scold her or fire her? She could have dismissed it as a check-in of sorts but the _Now_ in the text alarmed her. She looked to Lady Smallwood’s door and closed her eyes and sighed heavily while she try to compose herself. She stood up and went to the door and knocked quickly by gently before she could let her nerves stop her. 

“Come in,” the stern voice said. 

With her breath held, Rory opened the door and stepped into her employer’s large office. It appeared to have a view but the older woman often kept the curtains drawn. Vivian had told her once it was because bright lights often gave her migraines. Rory felt it was a wasted space if she couldn’t enjoy the view of the city. 

“What is it?” Lady Smallwood said, looking up from paperwork on her desk. She had her reading glasses balanced near the tip of her nose and a fountain pen held loosely in her hand. She looked expectantly at Rory but gave no notion that she was in trouble, which relieved her slightly as she kept imagining that Mycroft Holmes was messaging her to tell her how incompetent she was.

Rory cleared her throat and said meekly, “I’ve been told to report to Mycroft Holmes’ office. Is there anything you need before I go up?”

Lady Smallwood’s cheeks turned slightly pink, which confused Rory. The older woman’s mouth formed a harsh, straight line as it seemed a thought went through him mind. She looked Rory up and down and said, “I’ll come with you. Give me a moment to finish this report.”

“Yes, Lady Smallwood,” Rory said politely and stood uncomfortably in the doorway as she put the pen to the paper and quickly made notations on a page. She could hear the pen scratching the paper from across the room. After nearly a minute had passed, Lady Smallwood set the pen down and said, “Done. Let’s go.”

Lady Smallwood stood from her desk and shifted some papers into a folder. She picked up the folder and walked around her desk and said, “Move along.”

Rory was quick to step out of the doorway and let Lady Smallwood pass her. She closed the office door for her and then quickly fell in line behind the woman, but not before plucking her notepad and pen from earlier. She was immediately grateful for the foresight as Lady Smallwood began spewing orders and instructions for things she would like done. Some of the items were things she had done as a junior assistant but she knew that she had not been replaced yet and would have to do the work she was doing before on top of her new tasks. 

They took the elevator up the two floors to the 8th and top floor. They had been joined by several men in expensive looking business suits. They spoke casually with the older woman but they did not pay any attention to Rory. She didn’t mind. She preferred being invisible. It just made things easier that way. 

Once they reached the top floor, the other occupants of the elevator went right when they stepped off. Lady Smallwood did not hesitate to immediately turn left and walk confidently down the hall. Rory found herself in a slight state of awe with her employer. She was a strong and successful woman who appeared to let no man intimidate her. While she absolutely terrified Rory, she still found herself just a bit envious of her. 

They approached a small lobby with a woman sitting at a desk. She appeared bored out of her mind and was tapping incessantly at her phone. She appeared to be in her late thirties with hair almost as dark as Rory’s but with more volume that felt along her shoulders. She worked a creamy white silk blouse with long sleeves that seemed to make her skin glow and a gold necklace with some glittering stones that Rory suspected to be real diamonds. 

Rory felt self-conscious of her own outfit which was a collection of hand-me-downs from her sisters. Her scuffed black shoes were from her oldest sister Carlie who had upgraded her wardrobe upon joining a prestigious law firm and passed many of her clothes to Rory. The skirt that she wore, which was taken in and hemmed by her mother was once her second sister Macie’s before she quit the workforce and became a stay-at-home mother. Her plain white blouse was from her next sister Gracie, who had lent her the shirt for her first interview to be a junior assistant. She had never returned it but she didn’t think Gracie minded. Her ill-fitting jacket came from her last sister Stacie. Her sister was blessed with a larger chest and it left her almost swimming in the black jacket that didn’t quite match the shade of black of her skirt. Her jewelry was fake and purchased at a store for teenagers and she wore very little makeup as she spent much her day rubbing at her face nervously. She didn’t want to end her day again with raccoon eyes after smudging her eyeliner and mascara because she stupidly rubbed her eyes. She had done it once when she first started and refused to let it happen again by simply not wearing makeup.

“Good afternoon, Lady Smallwood,” the woman at the desk said with little interest. Lady Smallwood merely replied, “Anthea.” Rory’s eyes raised in surprise that this was the mysterious Anthea. She hadn’t imagined her to be a stylish and attractive woman who looked almost ready for a runway with her flawless makeup and shiny hair. 

“You can go in, he’s expecting...” Anthea said and then looked to Rory from her phone with what looked to be slight annoyance and said, “Her.”

Lady Smallwood did not hesitant to step forward and open Mycroft’s door without knocking. Rory nodded to Anthea and quickly said, “It’s nice to meet you.” Anthea raised an eyebrow with an amused expression but said nothing as she walked past. Her heart thudded as she stepped into the office of Mycroft Holmes. She stood behind Lady Smallwood and could not see past her but she could tell he was sitting at the large desk before them.

“Elizabeth,” a stern but posh voice said. Rory stood behind her employer and fought to keep her jaw from dropping when she saw a blush spread along the back of her neck as she replied, “Mycroft.”

“Was there something I could help you with? I only requested your assistant so I can provide her clearance codes,” the man said. Rory watched as Lady Smallwood shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. 

Lady Smallwood seemed to find it hard to produce an acceptable answer. She muttered a few syllables before saying, “I wanted to deliver my finding on Vivian’s interrogation myself along with my recommended punishment for her transgressions.”

Rory’s ears perked at the mention of Vivian but they didn’t discuss it further. Lady Smallwood approached the desk and set the folder she had been carrying on surface. She then stepped aside, allowing Rory to finally see who Mycroft Holmes was.

While he seemed intimidating, he also surprised Rory by how settled he looked at his desk. He scowled and had an expression of annoyance and disinterest and looked like a man who would consider a drop of spilled tea on his jacket to be an event to mourn over. He probably never performed a moment of manual labor. She suspected he never knew hunger or real struggle. That wasn’t to say that Rory had a difficult life. Her parents provided a solid upbringing to her and her sisters and it wasn’t until she dropped out of university that she found herself in hard times. Her family always offered to help but she always refused or hid her struggles as she wanted to prove she wasn’t the useless sister. 

Carlie was a top attorney, Macie married a filthy rich IT consultant, Gracie was a successful author of several feminist-driven self-help books, and Stacie was a brilliant concert pianist who traveled the world. Rory was just... Rory. She tried to go to university for different things like education and psychology but she couldn’t find a topic that interested her. After two and a half years, she quit and started working odd jobs around London. She took room shares or lived with shady boyfriends. She found herself on the street several times, always crawling home to her parents to lick her wounds before going back out again and failing time and time again. Now she was dating Geoff, a brutish fellow who spent many hours hogging the television to play some football game with his friends online. He definitely wasn’t marriage material but he paid half the rent and that was all she could ask for at this point in her life. She hoped the pay increase from her promotion would enable her to live a more financially stable life.

“Ms. Tarley,” Mycroft Holmes said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. She wasn’t sure if it was personal or if that was just how he spoke. He eyed her up and down before asking, “How good is your memory?”

Rory’s brows collided in confusion as she replied, “Sir?”

An annoyed sigh escaped him before he said, “I need to know how good your memory is as you are not to write your clearance codes down for any reason. Once you leave this room, no one will be able to provide you these codes without an approved order to have new codes reissued by me and trust me when I say that I will approve no such request.”

Rory’s face fell in a slight state of shock as she took in his annoyed speech. She blinked at him several times, wondering once more if he was treating her like this for a reason. She did not think her email from before should warrant such treatment but then again she had once seen Lady Smallwood fire another junior assistant for getting her stationary printed on the wrong shade of white paper.

“I will ask only once more,” Mycroft said with growing irritation, “How good is your memory?”

“Very good, sir,” Rory was quick to reply, hearing the tapping of Lady Smallwood’s foot on the floor as she waited impatiently. 

Mycroft pressed his hands together as if to pray and then rested his finger tips against his chin. He longed down his long nose at her and said, “Are you sure about this one, Elizabeth?”

Rory blushed immediately and then glanced over her shoulder at Lady Smallwood. She was quick to look back at Mycroft, feeling like prey trying to keep an eye on a predator for any sudden moves. She felt wary of his cruel grey eyes on her.

“She was the only who passed the test,” Lady Smallwood said with no sense of respect or appreciation for her. Rory frowned as she considered the different things she had to do to even interview directly with Lady Smallwood for the position. She had taken several assessments as well as a new personality review but nothing made sense about passing a test that no one else could pass. 

“Very well,” Mycroft resigned. He sighed dismissively and brought his hands down to rest his palms on his desk and said, “Your code name for anything related to MI5 will be Mediocris and when asked for your clearance code it will be 6742-Sigma-4813-Quebec. All other diplomatic functions while use your standard clearance code Whisky-27394.” There was a pause as Mycroft studied her again and then demanded, “Repeat it.”

Rory’s voice trembled so slightly that she hoped it was unnoticed as she said, “My MI5 code name is Mediocris and my clearance code is 6742-Sigma-4813-Quebec. My standard clearance code is Whisky-27394, sir.” She felt scrutinized as Mycroft continued to look her over.

He lightly cleared his throat and said, “Ms. Tarley, you are representing the highest levels of government. As your raise has not processed through payroll, I am depositing an allowance into your account for you to purchase attire acceptable for your role. Submit any receipts to accounting and don’t wear any more of your sisters’ hand-me-downs.”

Rory paled and looked down at her outfit and then back to Mycroft. “How...” she began to say but was quickly cut off by Lady Smallwood snapping, “You heard him.”

“That will be all, Ms. Tarley,” Mycroft dismissed her. She looked back to Lady Smallwood but saw she made no move to leave with her. She returned her gaze to Mycroft and nodded politely before turning on her heel and quickly left his office. 

When the door shut behind her, she let out a long breath. Suddenly her phone buzzed. She quickly pulled it out but before she could read the notification Anthea said near her elbow, “I texted you. Go there.” She sat at her her desk with her phone resting on her lap. Once Rory acknowledged what she said, Anthea returned to her phone

Rory was too shaken up from meeting Mycroft Holmes to look at it immediately. She muttered a thanks and numbly walked away to the lift. She went downstairs and plopped down at her desk and quickly buried her face in her hands. She felt as if she wanted to cry but also run her nails down her own face. She had never met such an unsettling person before. She wondered how she never heard of or seen him in all the time she had worked there. She wished to go back to such blissful ignorance. She had spent so much time fearing Lady Smallwood that she never expected there could be someone worse. 

It took several minutes for Rory to calm herself and feel comfortable in her own skin once more. She left his office feeling so small and insecure with herself. She hoped that she would never have to visit his office again let alone interact with him. She dreaded the thought of even sharing the lift with him. 

Rory was finally able to look at the text Anthea had sent her. She blushed with humiliation as she realized that it was the name and address for a rather expensive clothing store that was not far from the building. She had assumed that she needed to make a trip to M&S for some new clothes. She was incredibly wrong. She passed this shop daily when she walked to and from the bus stop. Remembering that Mycroft mentioned money in her account, she quickly pulled up her banking app and nearly dropped the phone in shock when she checked her bank account balance. He had deposited a hefty 5-figure sum. She thought it had to be a mistake but shortly after the shock wore off, Lady Smallwood returned and stopped at her desk.

Rory gulped and quickly rose to her feet and said respectfully though nervously, “Ma’am.”

“Take an early lunch and get your wardrobe sorted. Once you’re back I want you to connect me to the Peruvian president,” Lady Smallwood ordered though she didn’t sound too annoyed or angry with Rory, which was a relief. She thanked her superior, locked her computer, grabbed her purse, and then made a stop at her old desk to grab her jacket. 

It was refreshing getting out of the building even when it had just been for coffee runs. Now she was on her way to the fancy store that she eyed daily but knew she could never afford. Mycroft had not mentioned anything about repaying the allowance granted to her but she still couldn’t believe that he had meant to give her twelve thousand pounds just for clothes. She didn’t think she spent that amount on clothes her entire life combined. 

The chilly air helped Rory clear her mind and feel less agitated. She found peace walking with the flow of the sidewalk traffic and wished it was the end of the day. Once she got home, she often changed into her workout clothes and would often run for at least an hour or two. It helped her blow off some stress but it also meant less time hearing her boyfriend yell at his friends through his headset while they played games.

Rory finally approached the store and pushed the heavy door open to step inside. She was met with a blast of warm air that seemed to burn her cold cheeks with the sudden change of temperature. A faintly ringing bell announced her arrival and several women called out a welcome to her. One approached her with a friendly tone but a look of disgust on her face as she eyed the tattered peacoat she wore along with her stockings that had a small hole that Rory hoped hadn’t run. 

“Can I help you find something today?” Said the woman. She was tall, skinny, and quite blonde. She looked like one of the mannequins in the shop window. Rory smiled nervously and said, “Someone recommended this shop to me. I’m trying to find clothes for a new position I got at work.”

“Well,” the woman said, clapping her hands together, “are we looking for an entire wardrobe or just a statement piece?”

Rory looked around at all the gorgeous clothes. They were all statement pieces it seemed. She was able to spot a few price tags that nearly made her knees buckle but she remembered the money sitting in her account for this very reason. She tried to smile more confidently as she said, “I’m looking for a whole new wardrobe.”

She almost expected this to turn into a scene from the movie _Pretty Woman_ with Julia Roberts. She had watched it so many times with her eldest sister and mother while growing up. It was one of their favorite movies but she had mixed feelings about it but didn’t feel anywhere near as strongly about it as Gracie. She always had a speech prepared when she saw the movie playing in the living room about how anti-feminist it was. Their mother would listen patiently while Carlie would try to shut her up.

The saleswoman looked less bothered by her and seemed to quickly grasp that there was a glorious commission presented before her. She introduced herself, “My name is Stephanie and I’d be happy to help you find anything you need today. Did you want a chance to browse by yourself or would you like me to pick things out for you. I have a great eye for colors.”

Rory looked over the woman again and did notice that she seemed to be fashionable. She was dressed similarly to Anthea but with stilettos and a bit more jewelry. Rory didn’t even know where to start. She blushed and said, “I think I could use all the help I can get.”

Stephanie clapped again and said, “Fantastic. Just wait right here while I grab a few starting pieces.” She bolted away and made a lap around the store, nearly dancing between racks and displays. She picked up different items of clothing until she had at least a dozen dropped over her left arm. She returned to Rory and said, “Follow me to the dressing room.”

The other women in the store eyed her as she followed Stephanie but they were soon distracted by two women that had entered the store that looked like they actually belonged there.

Once in the dressing room, Rory was presented with a flute of champagne. She wanted nothing more than to accept it but politely declined, “I have to go back to work once I’m done here.”

Stephanie pointed out several choices she had selected and said, “I’ve got some pieces that will help you set up a capsule wardrobe. That way you can have choices without overwhelming your closet. It’s a bit like making sure you can mix and match anything you have without worrying about it clashing.” 

Rory took in her advice and found herself being presented with several black dresses. Stephanie explained, “You have shorter legs but a long torso. Most trousers are going to make you look squat so I think these dresses will help make you look longer and thinner.”

Rory blushed as she nearly chased Stephanie out of the room so she could change into the clothes. She wasn’t very tall but she was definitely lean. She ran nearly fifty miles a week and ate reasonably healthy. Her family always said she could afford to gain some weight but she also had a very tight budget when it came to food due to rent in London being criminally high.

After slipping into a sleeveless black dress that hugged Rory’s body, she had to agree with Stephanie that she did look longer and even thinner. The dress hugged her waist and made it look like she had more curves than were really there. It was a flattering cut and when she showed Stephanie, the woman said, “You have the most gorgeous shoulders! Look at you!”

Rory’s face burned with humility as she look at herself in the bigger mirror outside her changing room and turned around a few times. Stephanie nudged her, “What do you think?”

“It’s great,” Rory said. She looked herself over once more and said, “This is definitely a keeper.”

Rory could almost hear the cash register sound playing in Stephanie’s head though she didn’t mind because she had done a good job picking out the dress that Rory never would have picked out for herself. When she went to change into another dress, she looked at the price tag and nearly collapsed in shocked. It was nearly a thousand pounds for the dress. Suddenly her wardrobe allowance seemed meager. 

Over the next forty-five minutes, Rory had tried on and selected three dresses, a fitted skirt, two pairs of slacks that actually made her legs look longer, five tops, a suit jacket that properly fit, an outdoor jacket with gloves, and two pairs of shoes along with some accessories. When Stephanie rang up her total, she found she had used almost eleven thousand pounds of the allowance. She nearly needed to lean on the counter to keep herself standing from the shock.

“We can deliver this to your home for no extra cost,” Stephanie had offered. Rory wanted to make a snide comment about how it damn well shouldn’t cost extra considering the cost of the clothing but she politely kept her opinion to herself. She accepted the offer to have the clothes delivered at the end of the day so that she wouldn’t have to carry them back to the office and then home. 

When she was done at the shop, Rory decided to make a coffee run for Lady Smallwood before returning to the office. She figured she could also grab herself something to eat and impress her employer by being mindful of her needs. 

Rory saw Gabby working behind the counter when she came into the cafe. They were busy with the lunch rush. Like magic, the barista saw Rory and gave her a thumbs up. Rory smiled and bypassed the line to order to wait at the pick up area. Gabby befriended Rory a few weeks after she had started working for Lady Smallwood as a junior assistant. She had noticed how stressed she was when the lines were backed up as she was often on a tight schedule. They started talking and Gabby was able to pull strings with her boss to allow Rory to have a tab. Every Friday evening, Rory would come down to the cafe and settle the bill. The entire staff knew Lady Smallwood’s order by heart and when Rory stepped inside, they quickly prepared it for her. She also left a generous tip each week to be shared amongst the employees for their consideration. It was all placed on the company credit card and no one had said anything to her about it so she kept doing it.

Rory caught Gabby’s eye as she prepared Lady Smallwood’s order and mouthed, “Blueberry muffin, please.” The girl nodded with a smile and when she brought Lady Smallwood’s drink, she also slid a muffin wrapped in wax paper to Rory. “Add it to the tab,” Rory said.

“Will do,” Gabby said and then said, “Hey, are you busy next Friday night?”

Rory started unwrapping the muffin as if it were a Christmas present she had been anticipating. She suddenly felt ravenous, having not eaten breakfast due to nerves of her first day in her new role. She shrugged to her friend and said, “No clue, I have no idea what kind of hours I’m going to be keeping with this new position.”

“If you’re free, my boyfriend is playing a gig. It’d be nice to hang out outside of this cafe,” Gabby said. Rory smiled, “That would be great. As soon as I find out I’ll shoot you a text.”

The two girls said goodbye. As Rory walked back to the building, she nearly inhaled her muffin. She was finished with the wrapper in the trash before she cleared security. Rory set her bag and coat down at her desk and went to the door to Lady Smallwood’s office. She listened carefully to make sure she wasn’t on the phone. When she confirmed the silence and that the door was ajar, she pushed it gently opened.

The door was only a few inches open when she caught movement that made her quickly stumble back. Mycroft Holmes was in the office with Lady Smallwood. She was pressed against her desk with his hand cupping her cheek as he kissed her deeply. Her manicured hands clutched at his arms.

Rory did not want to see anymore and it appeared she had not been spotted. She quietly closed the door completely and went back to her desk. She set the coffee at the edge of her desk and sat down, staring at her screensaver in disbelief. 

What she saw explained why they were sharing a suite on their trip to the States. She couldn’t believe someone as cold and off putting as Mycroft Holmes could have enough charm to seduce anyone, let alone Lady Smallwood. Her husband had committed suicide and she never imagined the older woman to be in need of a man. She was strong and independent. She wondered if it was just sex between the two or companionship.

It took several minutes for Rory to come back to her senses. She went about organizing her desk and made several trips to her old one to bring her possessions over. She decided to hide her nicknacks out of view of Lady Smallwood in fear of judgement. She just hoped that her cat head sticky note dispenser wouldn’t be relegated to the bin.

Nearly an hour passed before the door to Lady Smallwood’s office opened. Mycroft Holmes stepped out looking impeccable. Not even a wrinkle appeared on his three-piece suit. Rory nearly laughed at his poor attempt of a cover as he said, “I’ll email you those figures before the end of the day, Alicia.”

“Thank you, Mycroft,” Lady Smallwood said with a forced casual tone in her voice as she stood in her doorway with her hand on the frame. Rory wanted to smile but kept a straight face and looked at her through her peripherals as she kept her head forward to look at the computer screen.

As Mycroft departed, Rory was able to feel Lady Smallwood’s gaze on her for several moments before she said, “You’re back much earlier than I expected.”

Rory slowly turned her head to look at her employer and replied calmly though she was bursting inside, “I managed to do get everything I needed and had it delivered home.”

“You didn’t think it wise to change before returning?” Lady Smallwood said smugly, eyeing her as she had earlier. Rory paled and replied, “I’m sorry.” She replied with a panic in her voice, “I promise I’ll be better dressed tomorrow.”

“You had better be,” Lady Smallwood said, no threat needed to be added. Rory nodded and then said, “I brought you coffee.”

Rory had gotten up twice to microwave the cup when she had waited for Lady Smallwood. She hoped that she wouldn’t notice but when she placed her hand on the cup she said, “The lid is too hot.” If Rory could have paled further, she’d be as white as a sheet of paper but it was Lady Smallwood who paled as she realized that Rory had been at her desk longer than she realized. She straightened her posture, cleared her throat, and said with authority, “I’d appreciate your discretion.”

“Of course,” Rory said as nonchalantly as possible. She then looked at her screen at the information she had transferred over from Vivian’s binder and said, “I’m ready whenever you are to reach out to the Peruvian president.”

Lady Smallwood nodded and said, “Connect the call to my desk.” She turned around and went back into her office, closing the door with controlled speed. 

Once the door shut, Rory let out a loud breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. She wanted to have a quick panic attack but resisted the urge as she dialed out with shaky hands and connected the call over to Lady Smallwood. When she finished and hung up from her line, she nearly cried as she looked down the hallway to see Mycroft Holmes staring at her. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he spun on his heel and walked away. 

Rory was immediately convinced she was going to be fired. Maybe it would be for the best. It was her first day and she was already more stressed than she had ever been in her life. It didn’t help that she now was keeping secrets for Lady Smallwood and Mycroft Holmes. She wasn’t even offended but just simply shocked. 

Rory considered Lady Smallwood to be so strong and successful and she had not appeared to have been affected by her husband’s suicide that Rory thought she was beyond needing a man. Mycroft Holmes was not exactly a man that Rory would consider attractive. She was certain he wasn’t that much younger than her own father. He was well put together and he also seemed to be the kind of person who didn’t dabble with romantic encounters. 

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed the two of them were a good match. It made her think about her own relationships and how she tended to stay in relationships out of necessity more than anything else. Lady Smallwood and Mycroft Holmes were not together because they needed to be, they were together simply because they wanted to be. Rory sometimes dreamed of a relationship like that when she was younger. She realized several years ago it was a luxury she would most likely never be able to enjoy.

Thankfully the remainder of the day went quickly and without any additional stress for Rory. She was incredibly grateful as she wasn’t sure if she could handle it. It was nearly seven in the evening when Lady Smallwood dismissed her by simply saying, “That’ll be all for today.”

Rory was quick to gather her purse and coat and rush to the lift. It was already dark when she finally exited the building and the cold air bit at the exposed skin of her face. She turned the collar of her jacket up in an attempt to block the wind but found it did little. She began a brisk walk to the tube station and when she was attempting to cross the street to the entrance, she found her path blocked by a black car. She rolled her eyes and walked around the vehicle intruding on the crosswalk.

The station wasn’t any warmer than the street but the only wind she dealt with was when the train arrived. Her brain switched to autopilot and she found herself zoned out as she made her transfers to two other trains and then finally to the bus. Her commute was over an hour long on a good day and she was always grateful her building was on the same corner as the bus stop. 

The flat she shared with her boyfriend had to curb appeal and the only relief to being home was that she could take a long bath before going to bed. She had wanted to go for a second run after work but it was already late and too dark for her to feel safe. She had run a short three miles before work to burn some anxiety off but she normally liked to run at least seven or eight miles a day. She had always loved to run and spent her school years competing in track. She had a collection of medals and trophies for her accomplishments at her parents’ house. 

“S’about time you got home,” Geoff bellowed from his spot in front of the tv over the sounds of explosions and gunfire as soon as Rory shut the door of their flat behind her. She was stripping her coat off when he paused his game and came into the kitchen and pointed at the shopping bags and said, “The fuck is all this? It came here a few hours ago.”

Rory met Geoff’s dark eyes and said, “It’s clothes for my new position.”

“You could barely pay your share of the rent this month and now you’re buying shit?!” The taller man exclaimed and kicked one of the bags. It skidded across the stained linoleum floor and fell over. She saw her new jacket spill onto the floor and said carefully, “It was paid for by my work. They gave me an allowance for new clothes.”

“You shoulda used it to pay me for the utilities since you still owe me,” Geoff said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Rory lowered her eyes to his feet and said, “I had to submit the receipts to accounting. I couldn’t just take the money.”

Geoff studied her several moments before saying, “What took you so long tonight?”

Rory sighed, “I had to work late. I’m the only assistant there. I can’t leave until my boss tells me I can go.” Rory had never properly told Geoff where she worked. She had gotten a lecture when she was first hired in her role as a junior assistant about security and she took it seriously. She never gossiped with the other assistants at work or talked about her work in any detail outside of the office. 

“I already had my dinner, no thanks to you, so you can find something for yourself if you want to eat,” Geoff scoffed at her before leaving her to stand alone in the kitchen. Rory let out a sigh of relief that their interaction was as brief as it was. He normally had more of an attitude but she caught a whiff of pot in the air so she knew he would be more tolerable. Rory was quick to gather her new clothes up and carried them to the bedroom she shared with Geoff. 

Like the rest of the flat, it was filled with almost all of his own things. When she had moved in, Geoff made it clear that it was his space and she was lucky enough to be allowed to share it with him. She let it slide because she needed a place to live in London and they had already been dating for several weeks. They met at a mutual friend’s house party and at first he had seemed like a decent fellow. Once she moved in, he let his true colors show and now she was quietly biding her time until she could afford to move out. 

Rory didn’t bother looking through the near empty fridge for dinner. She was used to going to bed without dinner. Geoff would often order out or make food for only himself. She would just sneak another muffin in the morning when she picked up Lady Smallwood’s coffee and she’d get an extra helping of food at the cafeteria in her building for lunch. She was lucky that lunch was free though often not very good. Most people did not eat there but she wasn’t one to turn down a free meal.

It didn’t take long for Rory to hang her new clothes in the small closet. She pulled her old work clothes from the hangers and put them in the bags her new clothes came in to drop at the donation bin on her way to work. She hated giving away perfectly good clothes but it was made clear that she should never wear them to work again.

Once everything was sorted, Rory went to the bathroom to wash her face and change into pajamas. She studied her body briefly and found nothing worth noting before slipping the oversized t-shirt and fleece bottoms on. 

It was still relatively early but Rory had had enough for the day and called out to Geoff, “I had a long day. I’m going to bed.”

Geoff was screaming obscenities at his game and said nothing to her. She rolled her eyes and went back to their room and crawled into bed. She shifted the pillows as she normally did at night to create a barrier between her and Geoff. It didn’t always work but she hated feeling his hands on her in the night. She always felt trapped and if he did manage to wrap himself around her body, he would curse her out in the morning when she woke before him and woke him when trying to escape his grasp. 

Rory replayed the events of her day over and over in her mind as she tried to drift to sleep. She hoped the next day would be better. She tried to remain optimistic and told herself it was normal to feel lost on the first day. She would endeavor to do better. She wanted to prove to Lady Smallwood she was an asset, not a liability.

Rory wasn’t sure how long she had been in bed but she was awake when she felt the side of the bed dip under Geoff’s weight. She held her breath as she heard him shift the blankets around. She silently prayed he had smoked enough that he was just pass out for the night but lost hope when she felt a hand reach over her pillow wall and grab clumsily at her small breast. 

It was a routine that Rory was familiar with and she knew better than to protest. She held back a sigh of disappointment and rolled her body over to face Geoff. She could barely make out his features in the dark, which she preferred. She said nothing as Geoff groped at her body. He didn’t care if she responded to his advances as long as she didn’t put up a fight.

Geoff didn’t try to prepare her and she was sure her body still wouldn’t become aroused if he tried. He pushed her bottoms down her legs and to make things finish faster, she helped him by kicking them off once they were past her knees. She only protested when he tried to put his body over hers by saying, “Condom.”

“Why can’t you just go on the pill like every other girl?” He complained as he rolled toward the nightstand on his side of the bed. He complained every single time but Rory stopped explaining time and again that she had tried multiple kinds of birth control but each one left her with migraines that left her incapable of tolerating even the smallest amount of light and erratic periods that left her bleeding so heavily that she would become severely anemic.

Geoff rolled back to Rory and she reached down to grab his member to ensure he was wearing a condom under the guise of guiding him within her. He had tried on several occasions to pretend to put a condom on and Rory learned not to trust him. Her worst nightmare was getting pregnant with his child. She couldn’t imagine a lifetime tied to him.

Rory insisted on extra lubricated condoms to compensate for her lack of natural lubrication caused by the absence of arousal for Geoff. She pretended it happened for medical reasons in order to get Geoff to shell out the few extra pence for the extra lubrication. It made things more comfortable for her and thankfully Geoff never lasted long. 

Once Geoff was finished, he muttered something to her about receiving it good but she rolled her eyes into the dark and pulled her bottoms back on. She reassembled her pillow barrier and began to chant within her mind that things would get better. If not tomorrow then someday. She drifted off to dreams of a happier future with a faceless partner.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Rape

Diane was rolling out dough for cinnamon rolls as Rory scrolled manically on her phone. The older woman told her for what felt like the hundredth time, “Stop reading the news, it’ll only aggravate your condition.” She simply huffed in response. 

The first night had passed since Mycroft told her he couldn’t be home with her. It was torturous sleeping in their large bed with his side empty. Though he didn’t always sleep when pandemics weren’t happening, he would make it a point to kiss her forehead if she was asleep and lay with her for an hour to two. She used to think it wasn’t enough, that nothing would ever be enough. Now she was craving those brief moments that he gave her. She spent more time awake than asleep, feeling the twins move within her and wishing he could place his hand on her belly to feel his children. 

Mycroft kept his word and called again that evening. Rory held her breath when he spoke, listening for any sound of illness that would suggest he had been infected with the virus even though she knew it was too soon for him to be displaying symptoms. Still, he promised her that he was symptom-free but still waiting for an available test to confirm his status. 

Rory felt thick lines carve in her face from her heavy frowning. It felt like every refresh showed a higher number of positive cases and deaths. She prayed constantly that Mycroft would not be one of those numbers. 

“I’m going to take that phone from you,” Diane threatened, pointing at the device with a flour covered finger. Rory sighed and looked up at her and said, “I can’t help it. It feels like it’s the end of the world.”

“It won’t be as long as people remain calm and do as the government says by staying home,” the housekeeper said confidently as she went back to the cinnamon rolls. Rory knew she should listen to that logic but it was the separation from Mycroft that left her panicking inside.

“I need to get some air,” Rory said and stood up from her seat at the counter. Diane frowned and said, “I’d prefer you wait for for me to finish. I don’t like you being by yourself.”

Rory rolled her eyes, “I’m just going to walk in the garden and I have my phone.”

“Fine,” Diane said sternly, “but I’m going to check on you as soon as I’m done with this dough.”

Rory escaped the kitchen feeling like a grounded teenager. It was only their second day in isolation and she was already losing her mind from boredom and worry. Her body felt the separation from Mycroft more than ever. She craved his touch, his scent, and his voice. She felt like she could handle the isolation better if she had him with her. It was hard knowing that Mycroft wouldn’t turn up unexpectedly like he seemed to do since she met him. 

As Rory walked around in the cool air of the garden that was beginning to stir from its winter slumber, she remembered the first time he showed up unexpectedly but at that the time it wasn’t because he missed her or wanted her company. It was because she was in danger.

———————————————

It had been a long week but Rory was starting to feel better about her new position. She was looking forward to ending her first week as Lady Smallwood’s Chief Personal Assistant. There had been some minor slip ups but nothing worthy of being fired. She had even been complimented by Lady Smallwood on some of her new outfits. At first she assumed the wardrobe situation was overblown but she found herself feeling more confident in the perfect fitting clothes and it seemed others treated her with more respect. 

Rory was looking forward to the weekend. She had solidified plans with Gabby to go to a club after work to see her boyfriend’s punk rock band play a set. She was going to spend the night at Gabby’s flat and then she planned to spend the rest of the weekend at her parents’ house. She looked forward to having a break from Geoff. She lied to him and said she’d be spending the entire weekend with her parents. He quickly refused joining her despite the fact she hadn’t offered. He had never met her family and she didn’t mind that he had no interest in ever meeting them. She didn’t want her family to know what kind of man she had been living with.

“Ms. Tarley.”

The voice snapped Rory from her intense concentration on her computer screen. She had been trying to organize Lady Smallwood’s agenda while she was in the States and ensure her travel plans were confirmed for the next day.

“Mr. Holmes,” Rory nearly stuttered but quickly recovered to ask, “How may I help you?”

“Is Lady Smallwood in her office?” He asked, looking down his long nose at her. She felt her heart race with fear at what flaws he wanted to point out. She found herself brushing non-existent wrinkles from her shirt as she replied, “No, she stepped out. Would you like me to take a message?”

There was a pause as Mycroft studied her further and said, “No, I’ll come back later to speak with her.” She simply nodded but found herself unable to resume her work as she noticed Mycroft was not looking away from her. She cleared her throat nervously and asked, “Was there anything else I could help you with, sir?”

“Your attire is much more suited to your position,” he said, catching Rory more off guard than she had ever felt. Her jaw dropped slightly as she tried to find words to say. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and said, “A thank you would be an appropriate response.”

“Right,” Rory said, nodding, “of course.” She paused and then said, “Thank you, sir.”

Mycroft nodded in return and then said, “Have you prepared your passport for tomorrow?”

Rory’s eyebrows crinkled together in confusion, “My passport?”

“Yes, a passport is required for international travel, Ms. Tarley. I assumed you’d be aware of that,” Mycroft said in a condescending tone. She paled and asked, “Where am I going?”

Rory had never felt so small as a look of pure annoyance grew in Mycroft’s features, “As Lady Smallwood’s assistant, you go where she goes. Were you not aware of the responsibilities of your position?”

“I don’t-” Rory began to say, trying to figure out what she could say that wouldn’t result in her immediate termination or make her look like an ever bigger idiot in that moment. 

“Mycroft, what are you doing here?” Lady Smallwood said, announcing her return. Rory wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that she was back. She didn’t know how to tell either one of them that she didn’t even have a valid passport. Her previous passport expired when she was eighteen years old, nearly a decade ago. 

Rory’s color returned to her face as she realized Mycroft had only arrived for a booty call. It was why he had no message to leave. He went from looking cold and demanding to nearly sheepish as he said, “Ah, Alicia, you’re back.”

“Yes,” Lady Smallwood said with suspicion as she crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. Mycroft recovered quickly and then waved a hand in Rory’s direction and said, “Is your assistant aware that she’s traveling with us tomorrow?”

Lady Smallwood glanced at Rory, making the younger girl want to melt into a puddle in her seat. She saw no anger but simply replied to Mycroft, “I made no indication to her that she was coming.”

There was a long pause and suddenly Rory felt a spark of hope bloom in her chest. Mycroft seemed to shrink back slightly and Rory watched as his posture and demeanor changed. Clearly, Rory thought, there was a power struggle within their relationship and it made her almost proud to know that Lady Smallwood didn’t let him push her around. She wished she could hold her own against Geoff in that way.

“Did you come down to my office just to harass my assistant?” Lady Smallwood asked with boredom. Rory blushed but she was thankfully ignored as Mycroft said, “Of course not, I wanted...” He paused and Rory quickly realized he was not able to come up with a lie fast enough. Rory felt bad enough for him that without thinking she said, “Mr. Holmes came to verify your travel plans for tomorrow. There’s a storm moving in and he wanted to know if your schedule might accommodate a change in your flight.”

Both Lady Smallwood and Mycroft turned to look at Rory. The expression on her employer’s face was expectant for information and Mycroft’s was of relief. 

“And?” Lady Smallwood said, tapping her foot impatiently. Rory stuttered for a moment and then said, “I’m, um... still looking. It’ll just be a few minutes.”

“You might as well come into my office,” Lady Smallwood drawled and walked past Mycroft to her office. Rory went to merely glance at him from her computer screen as she quickly began to pull up flights and the weather report but found their eyes locked to each other’s. She silently gulped but relaxed ever so slightly as he nodded respectfully at her. He then broke his stare and followed Lady Smallwood into her office, closing the door once he stepped inside.

Rory let out a loud breath in an attempt to release the tension she had been building since Mycroft had arrived. She quickly began typing away and clicking at several weather reports for London as well as for New York City. Though Rory had made up the story about there being inclement weather, there was a winter storm that could possibly affect the originally planned itinerary. Rory quickly pulled up alternative flights and then sent an email to a contact from Vivian’s binder for availability and quote for a private jet.

As Rory printed the alternative flight information, she received information regarding the private jet. She had noticed that when she sent emails on behalf of Lady Smallwood, she received responses almost instantly. It left her further impressed by her employer and the power she held. Rory could never imagine being so important that people would do your bidding with only a moment’s notice. 

Rory didn’t think that the couple would be doing anything inappropriate but she knocked on the door and waited until she could hear Lady Smallwood telling her to come in. 

“Well?” 

Lady Smallwood and Mycroft were both staring at her expectantly and she was quick to discuss the weather report, its chances of affecting their original flight plan, and a half dozen alternatives that fit into Lady Smallwood’s agenda. 

“A private jet is always nice,” Lady Smallwood said, looking to Mycroft, “Would you sign off on the expense?”

“It seems it’d be more of a necessity than a luxury,” Mycroft replied back to her. Mycroft then looked to Rory and said, “Reach out to Anthea and inform her of the change of plans.”

“Right away, sir,” Rory said and then looked to Lady Smallwood, “Was there anything else you needed?”

Lady Smallwood waved her away, “You can go for the day once you’re done with that.”

“Thank you,” Rory said and left the office as quickly as she could without looking like she was climbing out of a lion’s den in fear of her life. 

Knowing better now, Rory texted the information to Anthea and received a fast confirmation. Rory then replied to the email to verify the reservation for the private jet. The company already had payment information on file and quickly sent Rory an invoice for the service. She would have nearly fainted in her seat at the nearly thirty-thousand pound price tag if she hadn’t seen the invoices that passed her desk when she was a junior assistant. She forwarded it off to accounting and logged out of her systems to end her day for the first time all week at a decent hour. 

Rory texted Gabby to let her know she was done. She responded with her address, which thankfully wasn’t too far away. Rory grabbed her overnight bag from under her desk that she had brought with her that morning so she wouldn’t have to go home first. Any chance to avoid time around Geoff was worth it.

Rory bundled up and was out of the building in record time. There was a small bounce to her step as she thought about all positive things for once. She was happy to be spending time with a friend, seeing her family, having the support of her employer, and proving to Mycroft Holmes that she wasn’t completely useless.

Gabby’s mother buzzed Rory into the building and opened the door for her when she arrived. She was a heavyset woman just a few inches taller than Rory with smooth, dark skin. A few glances at her surroundings showed a wedding photo of the woman with Gabby’s father, a tall and lanky man with alabaster skin. There were photos of Gabby and her siblings throughout their childhood. Rory couldn’t help but smile at the photo of Gabby smiling proudly with scabbed knees and a dripping ice lolly running down her hand. Her hair was wild and natural with twigs and leaves tangled within it. She had to be no more than eight or nine. She had the same smile then that she had now. Rory felt a pang of jealousy that her friend was always so happy. Depression had settled into Rory’s life early into adulthood and she wondered if it was because she just couldn’t seem to make the right decisions or if it was just how she was programmed.

“Gab’s in her room getting ready,” Gabby’s mother said, pointing down the hall, “Second door on the right, love.”

“Thanks,” Rory said cheerfully and knocked on the door. The door was thrown open and Rory couldn’t help but laugh at the chaos in her friend’s room. Clothes were thrown all over the room and Gabby was in the process of curling her hair.

“Come in,” Gabby said and kicked the door shut once Rory was inside. “You need a hand there?” She asked as she set her bag down. Gabby quickly handed the curler to her, “If you could get the back, that’d be grand. I can never get it to come out right.”

Rory ran her fingers through the textured hair and parted them into sections once Gabby settled in a chair by her dresser. Rory wasn’t the best at styling hair but it seemed simple enough and soon she managed to produce curls that matched the one’s Gabby had already done.

“Brilliant!” Gabby exclaimed as she checked her hair in the mirror. She then looked to Rory and said, “I hope that’s not what you’re wearing tonight!”

Rory looked down at the ensemble she had worn for work and said, “No, of course not! I just came from work. I brought a change of clothes.” She quickly dug through her bag and pulled out black skinny jeans and faded Black Sabbath shirt that her mother had given her when she was in high school.

“That’s so boring!” Gabby said when Rory showed her the outfit. She had no chance to protest as her friend grabbed several articles of clothing from around the room and shoved them into Rory’s arm. “Put these on,” she ordered. Rory blushed slightly but stripped in front of her friend who didn’t seem to mind at all. She slipped a pair of black pleather pants that were so tight that she felt like they had become part of her skin. The shape of her pelvic bones were easily visible, reminding Rory that she needed to eat more or run less. She couldn’t afford the former and she needed the latter to keep her sanity. It was nothing she’d be able to change anytime soon. 

The top that Gabby had given her was deep maroon corset that Rory needed to remove her bra for. Her chest didn’t offer much but with a little help from Gabby, they managed to scrap together every ounce of fat they could to make her breasts look more prominent. The top left a sliver of mid drift exposed and Rory looked hesitantly at herself in the mirror mounted on the closet door.

“I don’t know,” Rory said, looking at herself and feeling more sexualized than she had ever felt in her life. She felt a bit pleased by what she saw but she also felt like it wasn’t a look she would have ever chosen for herself.

“You look hot,” Gabby said, ending the discussion before it started. She then forced Rory to sit in the seat and said, “I’m going to braid your hair. You have the most beautiful hair!”

Gabby ran her fingers through Rory’s long raven hair and said, “I wish I had hair like yours.”

“I wish I had hair like _yours_ ,” she replied. She could see Gabby smiling in the mirror. She smiled to herself, feeling content and at ease for the first time in what felt like ages. She was glad she had agreed to come out. 

It felt surprisingly relaxing to have someone’s fingers run through her hair and she was almost said when Gabby said she was done. She expertly braided Rory’s hairs into a long braid that draped over she shoulder. Before Rory could say anything, Gabby announced she was going to do Rory’s makeup. 

Normally Rory would only wear some mascara and lip balm to work. She wasn’t prepared for the dark smokey eye or the winged eyeliner. She applied a blood red lipstick that seemed to glow against Rory’s pale skin. 

“You look like a total rockstar,” Gabby said once she was done. Rory had to admit she was right. She never would have guessed that she could look like so... cool. “I bet we can find you a man tonight,” her friend said with a wink. Rory frowned, “I have a boyfriend.”

Gabby rolled her eyes, “I’ve not heard you say one decent thing about him so as far as I’m concerned, you’re single and looking.” Rory wanted to protest but she didn’t want to go as far as to defend her relationship with Geoff. She just shrugged off Gabby’s remarks.

Gabby quickly changed into a black skater dress and then pulled on tights with a line of x’s going up the back of her legs. She slipped her feet into a pair of boots and had tried to convince Rory to wear heels but she was more then content in her comfortable flats. 

They donned their winter jackets before leaving for the night. Gabby called out a goodbye to her mother before they slipped out of the flat. Their breath was visible from the moment they stepped out onto the street, making Rory even more grateful to find a cab as quickly as they did. 

When they arrived at the club, music could be heard from the street. It had been years since Rory had been to a punk rock show and she found the setting almost nostalgic as she saw people with mohawks, piercings, and denim jackets with anarchy patches. The crowd was rich in torn jeans, crazy hair colors, and black nail polish. 

Thanks to Gabby’s boyfriend, they were able to get in the club without having to wait or pay the fee to come in. They made a beeline to the bar and started the night with two shots each and then a beer. 

It was hard to talk over the loud music so the girls decided the best thing they could do was join the mosh pit once they had finished their beers. Rory knew none of the songs but she let herself go in the crowd and found it to be just the rush that she needed. It felt like being pushed around by the waves of the ocean. As long as she didn’t fight it, it felt like she was being carried away instead of being pulled under. 

Gabby’s boyfriend was Neil, a tall but stocky Indian boy who looked to be about twenty-five. He had a clean appearance but wore eyeliner and painted his nails black. Rory suspected his family had no idea what he did on the weekends as she noticed his band mates were heavily tattooed and pierced. Neil could easily wipe the makeup and nail polish off when he went home.

The couple kissed almost obscenely before the band went on the rather haphazard stage. As they were plugging in their instruments, Gabby had slipped away to the bar to get more drinks. Rory watched the band setup quickly and felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought it was Gabby and she turned her head with a smile but then quickly frowned when she realized it was a man she didn’t know.

“Hey, love,” the man said with a wink. He looked to be about her age with a shaved head that was tattooed with icons from classic punk bands that Rory had listened to in high school. She loved the bands but not enough to want them having a permanent spot on her body. She couldn’t believe someone would want them on their scalp of all places. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, eyeing her up and down. Despite the heat of the club from all the people inside, Rory suddenly wished she didn’t check her coat when they came in. For the most part she had been left alone but suddenly she felt overexposed as she tried to shrug the man’s hand from her shoulder and said, “My girlfriend’s already getting me a drink but thanks.”

“Does she like to play in groups?” He asked, making Rory’s skin crawl. His hand had slipped from her shoulder to her exposed back. She could feel his calloused fingers rubbing circles on her skin. She tried to slip from him but the floor was too crowded and she could only move a fraction of a step away. 

The man leaned in to speak into her ear, “Relax, love, I won’t bite unless you want me to.”

“Everything ok here?” Gabby practically screamed to announce her arrival with two beers in hand. The man looked Gabby over as if she were being presented to him on a plate and frowned, “I don’t like dark skin.”

“Well no one fucking asked you,” Gabby said and quickly shoved the man off Rory with her shoulder. She handed a beer to her and told the man, “Fuck off, you creep.”

Rory could have actually kissed Gabby in that moment but instead took a long sip of her beer. Gabby looked at Rory and asked, “You ok?” Rory nodded, “I’m fine.”

“If he touches you again we’ll get the bouncer,” Gabby practically yelled in her ear as the band began to start up again. Rory decided to push the experience from her mind as they moved closer to the stage to cheer on Neil and his band. 

Rory hadn’t noticed how drunk she was until they started jumping around again. The heat of the club was starting to get to her and she found it a relief when her phone vibrated in her top where she kept it with her card and ID for safe keeping. She waved the phone to Gabby to indicate she was stepping outside. Gabby gave her a thumbs up before returning her attentions to her boyfriend on stage.

Rory saw that Lady Smallwood had tried to call her. She supposed she shouldn’t be too surprised to be called outside of work since she was her assistant but she hadn’t expected to be called so late on a Friday night. She picked up her coat and stepped out into the cold winter night to call her employer back.

The phone rang twice before she answered and suddenly Rory remembered she was quite drunk and the music was still loud on the street. She slightly stumbled her way down the street as Lady Smallwood answered, “What is that racket?!”

“I’m so sorry,” Rory said, “I’m at a show.”

“I need you to go to the office. I left some files there and I need them for my flight tomorrow,” Lady Smallwood ordered. Rory pulled her phone from her face and looked at the time. It was almost midnight and she replied, “But‘s late.”

There was a pause and Lady Smallwood replied, “Are you drunk?”

Rory quickly lied, “I had a drink.” 

“I understand you probably think you can do what you wish on your own time but your time is no longer your own,” she scolded Rory who had enjoyed the evening feeling so carefree but suddenly felt her stress return to her like a high speed collision. 

“I’m sorry,” Rory replied, not knowing what else to say. Lady Smallwood heavily sighed, “Can you even manage to get to my office?”

Rory wanted to prove herself despite her intoxicated state and said, “I can do it. I promise.”

Lady Smallwood then instructed Rory what documents she needed and confirmed her home address with her. Rory promised again that she would deliver the documents and apologized profusely. Her employer hung up the phone in the middle of her third round of apologies. 

Rory had been walking away from the club during the entirety of her phone call. When she pocketed her phone she spun around and realized she was down a dark and empty street. Almost empty. She saw the silhouette of a man nearly fifty paces away. He stepped closer to her and into the glow of a closed shop’s light. It was the man from the club.

“Hello again, love,” the man said with a grin, “It’s not safe for a pretty thing like you to be walking around alone at night.”

Rory froze and then quickly said, “I need to get back.” She walked toward him but attempted to take a wider path around the man but he sidestepped into her path and held his arms out. “What’s the rush?” He said, leaning into her. She could smell his breath and cringed as she tried to step back. Her hand quickly slipped into her pocket and she tried to blindly hit the button on her phone to activate the panic alert. Her hand was shaking terribly and she was distracted by the man try to corral her toward the opening of a nearby alley. 

“Just leave me alone,” Rory said, knowing it sounded more like wishful thinking as she tried to push away from him but he grabbed her arm and quickly shoved her back against the brick wall of the nearby building. 

“You don’t come dressed to the club the way you do unless you’re aching for cock,” the man growled, nuzzling his face against her cheek. She shuddered at the feeling of his stubble on her skin and tried to push herself off the wall. The man shoved her back even harder and she groaned as the back of her head smacked against the brick wall. Rory felt sick and dizzy but knew she’d rather fight this man then let him have his way with her. 

The man tried to kiss her but she turned her head and pushed again. She began to scream and swing her arms, attempting to scratch at the man. She remembered being told that rapists were often discouraged if a women put up a fight but she felt terror grow further within her when he fought back and laughed, “I like a girl who puts up a struggle. It makes it more interesting.”

Rory wasn’t sure how long they scuffled for but he was managing to push her deeper into the shadows of the alley and he was easily overpowering her. He managed to knock her head against the wall for a second time, leaving her more disoriented than before. It was then that she heard, “Ms Tarley.”

She thought she heard other words but it was at that moment she collapsed to the ground. She managed to not completely black out but she found it hard to make her eyes focus on anything particular. The noises around her sounded as if they were underwater or in another room of a house. 

Rory felt arms wrap around her and she began to float. She was cradled like an infant as she felt cold hands on her face prying her eyelids open. She cringed away and managed to hear a more clear voice say, “She’s probably just concussed.” Another voice said, “And drunk.”

Rory was set down on a cushioned seat and was enveloped by warm air. A light was turned on and she hissed and tried to cover her face. It took a few moments for her adjust but she still found the light offensive. She glanced around and realized she was in the back of a limousine. She sat facing out the back window but the view was obstructed by a familiar face and an unfamiliar one.

“Mr. Holmes,” Rory said in a near whining tone as she rubbed at the back of her head. She winced at the pain as the strange person, a man younger than Mycroft said, “You’re going to be sore for several days. Once you’re home you’ll want to put something cold against it to help reduce swelling.” The man went on but Rory found her ability to concentrate floating away. She suddenly heard Mycroft snap, “For God’s sake, Sherlock, she’s not in any condition to take care of herself.”

“Well, neither you nor I are the caring type. You should have just let Anthea come and get her,” the strange man said. 

“How did you find me?” Rory asked in confusion. 

Mycroft looked her over and said, “You accidentally dialed Anthea. She relayed your distress to our security team and naturally everything goes through me. I just happened to be the closest to your position when they tracked your location through your phone.”

Rory pulled her phone from her pocket and saw her phone was still on an active call with Anthea and had been going for over twenty five minutes. She put the phone to her ear and said hesitantly, “Hello?”

“You’re lucky this was the one time I actually answered my phone,” the familiar voice said. Rory closed her eyes in relief and said, “Thank you, Anthea.”

“I’ve got work to do. Stay out of trouble,” Anthea said, already bored with the conversation. The call was then disconnected. Rory pocketed her phone and then looked at Mycroft who then said, “She must like you. She rarely answers her phone even for me.”

Rory tried to focus on Mycroft’s face but found it was difficult. She quickly muttered, “I think I might be sick.”

The younger man opened the car door on his side and Mycroft dove toward her. Together they pulled her from her seat until her head was hanging out of the car door. A heavy wave of nausea struck her and with the rough movement to get her out of the car, she could no longer hold back and started heaving. 

“Disgusting,” Mycroft said upon the sound of the vomit splattering on the pavement outside the car. Rory groaned as she tried to find balance to pull herself back into the car but the other man was holding her up by her jacket’s collar like a dog holding a pup by its scruff. She clawed at her collar as it began to restrict her breathing and the man let go. She caught herself in the frame of the door before pushing herself back into the car and into the seat so she could face them again. 

Sherlock was about to close the car door but a hand with a thick gold wedding band stopped it. A man’s face lowered into the door and said, “We’ve disposed of the assailant and Detective Inspector Lestrade has been notified.”

“Very well,” Mycroft said, “we’ll need to stop at the hospital once we’ve stopped at Baker Street.” The man nodded before closing he door.

“No,” Rory shouted, “I need to go back to work.”

“Work?” The man next Mycroft sneered. Rory glared at him and looked him over. He wore expensive clothes. She could tell by his shoes and the way his clothes seemed perfectly tailored to him. She pointed in the general direction of him and said, “I don’t know who you are but some of us have jobs that we need to keep.”

The man smirked at her but then glanced at Mycroft and said, “Christ, you actually hired this one?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Sherlock. She’s Lady Smallwood’s assistant, not mine.”

“Sherlock?” Rory said in confusion, “I think I know that name.”

“Yes, yes,” Sherlock said, rolling his own eyes now, “the detective with the fancy hat and Mycroft’s little brother.”

“What are you doing here?” Rory asked, glancing between the brothers and finding it hard to see similarities but then again, she was finding it hard to keep her eyes focused in general.

Mycroft sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “My brother has been getting into his own trouble. It seems there must be a full moon tonight as I’m cleaning up everyone else’s messes.”

“I was doing just fine before you showed up,” Sherlock argued as the engine of the car started and the vehicle began to move. Rory had to brace herself, biting her lip and hoping she wouldn’t be sick again. 

“Yes” Mycroft said with annoyance, “so fine that you almost took a fatal dose of heroin when you lost that poker game.” Sherlock huffed with annoyance, “It was part of a much more intricate plan.”

Rory was trying to make sense of her entire night but she could only think of one thing, “I need to go to the office. Lady Smallwood needs me to deliver her some papers.”

“You can barely sit up straight, you need to go to hospital,” Mycroft said but Rory shook her head, a movement she instantly regretted as it made her feel nauseous again. She took a deep breath to steady herself and said, “I need this job. I need to do this.”

“I can deliver the papers to Lady Smallwood,” Mycroft said but Rory tried again to protest. Finally Sherlock said, “I can’t take it anymore. If you’re going to keep arguing with your goldfish that I’ll walk to Baker Street.”

“She’s not _my_ goldfish,” Mycroft hissed to his brother while Rory wrinkled her nose at the term. He added, “She’s Lady Smallwood’s.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and said, “With the way you’re acting it’d be hard to guess that.”

“Why are you calling me a goldfish?” Rory asked though she was ignored. She watched the brothers bicker for several minutes until finally the car came to a stop. The door on Sherlock’s side opened and a hand reached in and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him out.

“John!” Sherlock bellowed with annoyance as the door was quickly slammed shut. Rory looked alarmed but Mycroft quickly said, “That was Dr. Watson. He’ll be babysitting my brother for the rest of the even.”

Mycroft then reached to a button on the door of his side of the car and Rory shifted from her seat as she heard a whirring noise by her head. She looked back though it hurt her head to do so and realized their was a partition separating them from the front of the vehicle. It was only lowered slightly and Mycroft said, “On to the hospital.”

“Yes, Mr. Holmes,” the driver said before Mycroft raised the partition again. Rory looked back to Mycroft and said, “Really, I’m fine. Don’t take me to the hospital.”

Mycroft studied her for several moments and then finally said, “Why are you so against seeking medical attention?”

“I don’t need it and I need to do my job. If you do it for me then Lady Smallwood will think I can’t do my job and fire me. I need this job,” Rory pleaded. He looked down his nose at her and said, “So you’ve said.”

Rory didn’t want to get into her personal life but she found her tongue was loosened by the alcohol in her system and blows to her head, “If I lose this job I won’t be able to leave my boyfriend. He’s bloody awful and if he finds out I’ve lost my job he’ll take everything I have. I’ll have to crawl back home to my parents and I can’t do that again.”

“You’ll not lose your job for this,” Mycroft said in a patronizing tone. His expression softened but only slightly, “For lack of better words, I owe you one. Consider us even.”

“You promise I won’t get fired?” Rory asked hesitantly, not sure if she could really trust Mycroft. He had not exactly been kind to her. In fact, he stressed her out more than anyone she had ever known. Still, she felt some relief as he nodded and said, “I promise.”

Rory looked at him with her bloodshot eyes and said, “Ok.”

It wasn’t long before they stopped again and Rory was escorted from the vehicle by the driver, the same man who had mentioned something about disposing her attacker, whatever that meant. He walked her into the doors of the A&E and watched her as she checked in. The staff at the registration desk watched him hesitantly and when she was quickly brought back to have her vitals checked, she was asked several times if she was safe. She looked back to the waiting room before turning the last corner from its view and saw the man was gone. She told them she was safe and that the man had been a Good Samaritan.

Rory went through several scans and was advised that there wasn’t much she could do but she would need to take it easy for the next several weeks. She was referred to a neurologist for further follow ups to ensure her diagnosis of a concussion didn’t result in further complications. She wanted to cry when she was told she would not be allowed to run until she was recovered. They provided her a medical note to excuse her from work but she threw it before she even left the hospital. There was no way she could jeopardize her new position by taking the recommended ten days off. 

While Rory sobered up and waited for the final test results to come in, she had texted Gabby to tell her she had been called away to work and would reach out to her soon to get her possessions that she had left at her house. She didn’t want to worry her friend so she left out all the important details.

When Rory was finally ready to be discharged, it was almost five in the morning. She had been pressured by the nurses to have a family member or friend guide her home. There was no way she would worry her family and the only other person she could think to call was Geoff, and she wanted nothing to do with him if she could help it. She also didn’t want him to know that she hadn’t gone straight to her parents’ house from work. If he knew she went to a club, he’d be furious. It was best to take care of herself.

“We’ll just need to have you sign these forms and you’ll be ready to go,” the nurse, an older woman with a thick Ukrainian accent said. As Rory was signing the discharge papers, the nurse then said, “I am very glad you had someone come to take you home. It will be safer for you that way.”

Rory looked at the nurse in confusion and said, “I didn’t call anyone.”

“There is a man in the waiting room that said he will take you home. Do you want me to call security?” The nurse said with concern. Rory shook her head, wondering if they might have somehow contacted Geoff. She couldn’t remember if she listed him as an emergency contact as her memories of the night were fuzzy. If Geoff was waiting for, calling security would make things even worse. 

“It’s ok,” Rory said, “I think my head is still a bit messed up. I forgot that I called my boyfriend.” The nurse eyed her suspiciously but said, “He’s a bit old for you, don’t you think?”

Rory paled as she tried to imagine who else could be there. Was it her father? She glanced at her phone but didn’t see any notifications from her family. If they knew, she imagined her phone would have blown up by now.

With heavy feet, Rory shuffled out to the waiting room and was properly shocked to see an impeccably dressed Mycroft Holmes standing in the waiting room. He had an umbrella hooked on his arm while he checked the time on a pocket watch that hung from a gold chain. She produced a nervous smile when he noticed her and pocketed the watch. He looked at her with discomfort and said, “I’m glad to see you’re well but perhaps you’d like to put your jacket on.”

Rory followed his stare and looked down at herself and remembered the outfit she had changed back into from the hospital gown she had worn. She blushed profusely and quickly donned her winter jacket and buttoned it up. She attempted to apologize but Mycroft waved a hand to silence her and said, “Let’s not speak any further of it.” She simply nodded but then asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I accepted responsibility of you this evening and by doing so I am obligated to see you safely home,” Mycroft replied as if it were obvious. She frowned and said, “I can’t go back to my flat this late. My boyfriend will be furious.”

Mycroft studied Rory for a moment and then said, “Come along.”

Rory wanted to question Mycroft further about where they were going but thought it best not to question him. She already felt embarrassed about the events that had played out. She was convinced that despite what he had said, she would lose her job for her terrible choices.

Rory was guided outside and back to Mycroft’s waiting limousine. The driver who had escorted her into the hospital was standing at the rear of the car and opened the door so that she then Mycroft could enter. He closed the door behind them as Rory sat in her prior seat facing Mycroft. 

“You could probably just drop me at Waterloo Station. I can just take a early train to my parents’ house,” Rory offered when the car began to move. She had no idea where he was taking her and it made her tense being so out of control of her own life. 

Mycroft was on his phone and ignored her. After several several minutes Mycroft said, “I’ve a spare property in the West End. I keep it for my parents to use when they come to town. You can recover there and leave at your leisure.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Rory tried to argue but the grim stare that met her silenced her. Her hands fidgeted in her lap as she tried to change the topic when she remembered she had had a task by asking, “Did Lady Smallwood receive her papers?”

Mycroft nodded as he crossed his legs and cupped his hands on his knee. He studied her intently, making her feel small as an ant under a magnifying glass. She tried to meet his stare but found it too nerve wracking.

“I delivered her papers and explained to her your situation in a delicate manner,” Mycroft said, “You’re expected to report to work on Monday as is your duty and we won’t discuss the events of this evening again.”

“Thank you,” Rory said with appreciation in her voice. Mycroft nodded and then said, “Anthea will reaching out to you soon with potential living situations. I’ve made her aware of your current accommodations and I’ve deemed it unacceptable.”

Rory blushed and opened to her mouth to protest but he continued, “I’m aware of your financial situation. The blow to your head seems to have loosened your tongue and I now know more about you than I would have cared to.”

Rory remained silent and let Mycroft go on as she noticed he had a flare for dramatics and he seemed to be enjoying this monologue of a lecture, “I reviewed your job performance when approving your application to be promoted to Lady Smallwood’s assistant and while I find your sensibilities to be more modern than I would care for in my own staff, you show promise, loyalty, and discretion. Those are things that should not go unrewarded.”

“I won’t tell anyone about your relationship with Lady Smallwood if that’s what you mean,” Rory blurted out but then blushed. She then added quickly, “And you don’t need to bribe me to stay quiet. I was never going to tell anyone.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow to her and said, “I’m fully aware of that.” Rory’s heart raced as she realized he was confirming his secret with Rory without actually saying it aloud. 

“With the recent events regarding your predecessor, even I have acknowledged that displaying appreciation for staff for their performance would reduce future... complications,” Mycroft explained. He went on, “Consider it a bonus in advance.”

Rory tried to take in everything Mycroft was saying but her head was pounding more and more and she was getting tired. She tried her best to keep up and asked, “So, you’re going to find me a flat as a bonus?”

“The flat will be paid for under the department’s budget for the duration of your employment,” Mycroft explained, “The options that we present to you will serve a purpose to your role. You’ll need to be in a location that will allow you to easily report to the office as well as Lady Smallwood’s residence at a moment’s notice.”

Rory’s head was spinning at this sudden revelation. She was going to have her own flat and she was going to get away from Geoff. She wasn’t going to lose her job. This had been a rollercoaster of night but she never would have imagined it ending this way. 

The sky outside was beginning to lighten as they arrived in front of an expensive looking home. The driver opened the door and Rory looked to Mycroft who simply waved her off. Without thinking, she reached out and placed a hand on Mycroft’s that was still resting on his own knee. She struggled to keep the emotion from her voice as she said, “Thank you.” He said nothing in return though she waited several moments. 

Rory found it hard to gain her balance when she stepped out of the car. She was caught by the arm by the driver who said, “Easy there.”

“Thank you,” Rory said and allowed him to guide her to the front door. She was too exhausted and dizzy to care about the details of the clearly extravagant home and when the front door opened, there was a young woman curtsying to her, “Welcome, Ms. Tarley. My name is Enid, the housekeeper here. We have the bed turned down for you. We can take her from here, Roger.”

Rory looked to the driver and acknowledged him, “Roger?” He nodded.

“Thank you, Roger,” Rory said to him, wondering if he was often thanked for his services. She suspected he had done more than drove her around and opened doors. She wondered what exactly he had done to the man at the club but then decided she’d rather not know.

“You’re welcome, Ms. Tarley. Feel better,” he said and bowed his head slightly. He helped hand her off to Enid. Rory found it best not to protest as she was guided through the house. They bypassed the large staircase and entered a rather antique lift that carried them up two floors. There were two other women that came to her aid and soon Rory was stripped of her clothes, given a shower, dried and wrapped in the softest robe and tucked into a bed that seemed to caress her. It had been a whirlwind and she had been to tired and disoriented to protest. 

It wasn’t until she opened her eyes to the unfamiliar bedroom that she questioned what had actually happened. Rory sat up quickly and hissed at the pain it caused her head. She rubbed the back of her head carefully as she glanced around the ornate room. She felt like she was in the middle of a lifestyle magazine to show people beautiful homes they would never afford in their wildest dreams. Even the wallpaper looked like it cost more than Rory made in a single year.

The sound of London traffic could be heard outside the large windows that were covered by sheer curtains that softened the bright light coming into the room. Rory pushed the soft covers off her body and dragged herself from the bed. When her feet touched the gold and maroon oriental carpet, they brushed against a pair of slippers that matched the robe she was wearing. She stared at them for a moment before slipping her feet into them. They fit perfectly. 

Rory continued to look around the room and nearly dove at her phone on the mahogany dresser that was settled in a charging dock. It was fully charged and she nearly cried out when she saw it was almost three in the afternoon. She had numerous messages from her family asking where she was and several from Gabby asking if she had made it home ok.

Before Rory could even begin to respond, there was a gentle knock on the door and a woman’s voice said, “Ms. Tarley, this is Enid. May I enter?”

It took a moment for Rory to find her voice as she tried to remember who Enid was. She was trying her best to replay the past twenty four hours and was finding it difficult. “Come in,” Rory called out.

The door opened slowly and Rory saw a woman enter with a serving tray. The woman looked vaguely familiar. Rory set her phone down and pulled her robe tighter around herself defensively without thinking. Enid smiled timidly and said, “Mr. Holmes said you might be a wee bit disoriented when you woke up. I’m the housekeeper. We met when you arrived.”

Rory felt like she remembered seeing her at the door but couldn’t tell if the memory was being constructed or replayed. She tried to give her a considerate smile but found it hard to. Enid didn’t seem to mind. She set the tray on the edge of the dresser, “I brought you a bit of a brunch and some paracetamol. Mr. Holmes had some clothing delivered, I’ll bring them in just a moment. When you’re feeling well enough, a private car will take you to your family’s home or anywhere else you’d like to go.”

“Was there anything else you might need?” Enid asked sincerely, noting the confusion on Rory’s face. Rory looked to the housekeeper and finally asked, “What happened?”

Enid paled slightly and replied, “Mr. Holmes didn’t tell me much. He just said you had an accident and hit your head, said to be gentle with you.”

Gentle? That didn’t sound like something Mycroft Holmes would say. Rory pushed the thought from her head and asked, “Where is Mr. Holmes?” Enid frowned with confusion, “Mr. Holmes isn’t here.”

“Where am I?”

Enid frowned further, “This is a spare residence he keeps. We normally entertain his parents here.”

Rory was trying to make sense of everything. Why had Mycroft Holmes gone out of his way to house her in this ridiculously pompous home, get her clothes, and order her a private car? If she had gotten into a scrape, a lift to her flat would have been more than generous. She wondered hesitantly if something had happened between her and Mycroft. She knew she had been drinking and kept having flashes of a man with tattoos but was having trouble trying to piece together the entire order of events. 

“Miss, are you ok?” Enid asked, studying Rory as she stared off at nothing particular. She was pulled from her thoughts and left blinking with confusion. She shook her head slightly and said, “Yes, sorry.”

Enid nodded hesitantly before stepping back. She left the room, leaving the door open and returned moments later with a neatly folded outfit in her arms. She set it down on Rory’s bed and said, “There’s a bell on the tray. Ring if you need anything.” She quickly left the room but closed the door behind her when she left.

Rory looked around the room again and realized she needed to use the bathroom. There were several doors in the room and it took three tries before she found the door for the bathroom. The other two doors were for closets that made her own bedroom look like a proper closet. 

Once she was done, she came back out to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked around with her brows pinched together, still trying to piece together how she had gotten there.

It was like being in a bath with too many bubbles. Every time she tried to push the bubbles away, more took their place as she tried to get to the water. It took some time and it left her head throbbing as she remembered her phone call with Lady Smallwood that took her out of the club and the man that had followed her. She winced at the memory of her head hitting the wall more than once. She remembered being at the hospital but could not grasp the details of how she got there or how she arrived at this astonishing home. Mycroft’s face faded in and out of her scattered memories but she felt like he only appeared because it was suggested he was there and not because she remembered for herself.

Rory supposed there was no reason for anyone to lie to her about Mycroft’s hospitality the more she thought about it. Clearly she had been in need of assistance and help was kindly provided. The help may have been a bit more than generous than she felt was warranted but it was help nonetheless.

After looking into the messages from her family, Rory responded through a group text to them to tell them she had been kept at work. After some consideration, she added she would not be joining them. She felt so scatterbrained that if she went home, her family would immediately know something was wrong with her and they would do everything in her power to try to get her to live back at home.

She ignored the disappointed messages she quickly received went to the tray that Enid had brought in. Rory picked at biscuits and poured herself some tea, ignoring the finger sandwiches as her stomach seemed to protest them when she glanced at them. She sat on a rather uncomfortable but ornate chair with a silk flower design and a high curved back. She felt quite grand as she sat in the splendor of the room, wondering what it would be like to live in such luxury, even if the furniture wasn’t very comfortable. 

Once her stomach felt more settled and she had finished three cups of tea, Rory changed from the plush robe she had woken up in and put on the clothes that Enid had provided her. She wondered what had happened to the clothes she had borrowed from Gabby but felt a bit relieved to not have to wear them again. If they were lost, she would find a way to pay her friend back or find suitable replacements.

Rory stood in the obscenely large mirror mounted on the wall near the closets that stretched nearly as wide as she could spread her arms and was nearly twice her height. It had a gilded frame and looked centuries old. She had been provided with perfectly fitting straight leg jeans and a grey loose neck sweater. She felt like she needed a pair of a particular brand of sheepskin boots and a pumpkin spice latte to look like the girls Gabby always pointed out at the coffee shop as being ‘basic.’

Rory had been taking her time getting ready but realized she left herself with nowhere to go besides her flat with Geoff. She wished she could stay at the beautiful residence but was already embarrassed that Mycroft had been so generous. She blushed thinking about having to interact with him again at work. She felt like she owed a great debt to him.

Enid came to the room moments after Rory rang the bell provided. She felt so rude calling to the housekeeper in such a way but Rory was afraid to explore the house to find her. She announced she was ready to go and asked about the clothes she arrived in. She was advised they were not clean and Enid promised to have them dry cleaned and delivered to her. Rory provided her with Gabby’s address and asked to have them sent directly to her. 

It wasn’t long before Enid escorted Rory through the house and out to the street where a black car was waiting for her. The loud sounds of the city made her head ache and the brightness of the afternoon was nearly blinding. She was too relieved to hide from the stimuli to even car about being driven around in a private car. She provided the driver with her address and sat back in the leather seats.

As much as Rory dreaded seeing Geoff, she wanted to be in her familiar flat. She planned on popping some paracetamol and sleeping the rest of the weekend. She hoped explaining her situation to Geoff would cause him to leave her alone.

Rory had the driver stop on the corner of her street. She didn’t want Geoff to catch a glimpse of the car and she also wanted to stop at the shop on the corner to stock up on some supplies to help her get through the weekend. The noises around her left her wanting to curl into a ball and she found herself getting disoriented easily when she walked to her building with her purchases. She was grateful for the elevator she normally didn’t take as she didn’t think she could handle going up to the fourth floor. 

Seeing the front door to her flat brought mixed feelings but she shoved them aside and unlocked the door to her flat. She was relieved to see that Geoff wasn’t camped out in front of the television playing games as he normally did during the weekend however the flat reeked of pot. There were empty beer bottles on the floor, table, and counters along with an empty pizza box. She sighed at the mess but decided to ignore it instead of cleaning it like she normally did when she came home. Keeping the flat clean was one of the few things she could do to keep Geoff from kicking her out when she was late with her half of the rent. 

After popping a few paracetamol tablets and drinking a large glass of water, Rory shuffled to the bedroom. She felt further relief that Geoff was not there either. She stripped out of her new clothes and into her favorite pajamas. She took refuge under her blankets and was quickly asleep.

Rory had no sense of time and when she was woken by rough hands on her shoulders turning her onto her back, she could only groan. Cold hands were on the burning skin of her body and when her eyes finally focused, she realized it was Geoff. He was kneeling over her and shaking her.

“What is wrong with you? Get up!” Geoff was yelling in her face but she felt like words were rolling around her mouth without being able to escape. He started to look concerned, an expression she had never seen himself show before.

When Rory finally began to move and respond she replied, “I’m up.”

“There’s a nurse at the door. What is going on?” Geoff asked with confusion but also annoyance. She rubbed gently at the back of her head and sat up at the bed. She looked around the room in equal confusion and asked, “What time is it?”

“It’s eight,” Geoff said. The room was still dark and Rory accepted Geoff’s less than gentle help getting to her feet. She stumbled out to the living room and saw there was a woman standing in the doorway of the their flat. She looked at her with a tilt to her head and asked, “Can I help you?”

“Ms. Tarley? I was sent by Mr. Holmes to check on you,” the woman replied. Rory merely nodded. Geoff stood next to her and asked again, “Who’s that? What is going on?” 

Rory merely glanced toward him and said, “I hit my head.”

The nurse intervened before Geoff could question her further, “I think Ms. Tarley is clearly in need of medical attention. May I?”

Rory found it hard to focus on what felt like the chaos surrounding her but was guided toward the couch and was soon cringing as a light was flashed in her eyes. Her temperature was taken and she was asked to follow the nurse’s finger with her eyes. After several minutes of having Geoff hovering around in the sitting room and following the commands the nurse gave her, she was finally able to sit back.

“You’re clearly dehydrated and disoriented,” she was scolded as Geoff said, “I don’t understand. What’s going on?”

The nurse managed to get Rory’s attention and she asked, “May I release information to him?”

Rory simply nodded and tuned out the noise of her telling Geoff what was wrong with her. All she cared about was going back to bed. 

“Rory!” Geoff’s annoyed voice brought her focus back and she looked at the nurse who stared at her with concern. Geoff was standing behind her looking furious that his evening was being interrupted. 

“I’m having you transported to a private facility at the request of Mr. Holmes,” she said. Rory shook her head and said, “I’m fine. I just need to sleep and then I can go to work on Monday.” She tried to wave her off. 

The nurse frowned deeply and said, “Ms. Tarley, it _is_ Monday.”

“What?” Rory questioned with shock. She looked up at Geoff and said, “You said it was eight in the evening.” 

“It is,” he replied, “eight o’clock Monday evening. You’ve been in bed since I came home Saturday night.” 

Rory shook her head again, “How is that possible?” 

“You’re severely concussed, Ms. Tarley. It’s not uncommon to lose track of time,” the nurse informed her before looking at Geoff and demanded, “Why didn’t you call for help?” 

Rory looked at the nurse in shock at that but said nothing to stop her. She looked at her boyfriend who looked caught off guard before shrugging and replying, “I thought she just had a cold or something. I work the weekends so I can’t be taking care of her.” 

It was clear that whatever lecture the nurse wanted to lay on him would be a waste so she said nothing more to him. She looked to Rory and said, “I’m calling for an ambulance and contacting Mr. Holmes.” 

Before Rory could refuse, she was stepping away and pressing her phone to her ear. While she was on the phone, Rory looked to Geoff and asked as timidly as she could to avoid upsetting him further for her purse and phone. 

Everything that happened next seemed to blur together but paramedics arrived to her apartment and strapped her to a gurney and wheeled her away. She caught curious glances from her neighbors peeking their heads out of their flats when they waited for the elevator. The nurse had joined Rory in the back of the ambulance with one of the paramedics and Rory heard her tell the man about her vitals as he started an IV in her left arm. She barely felt the needle penetrate her skin as she was focusing too much on the bright light overhead feeling like a hammer on her head. 

“Can you dim the lights?” Rory begged but the paramedic replied, “Wish we could. It’s just on and off and I need to be able to see.” 

Rory used her right arm to cover her eyes and groaned miserably throughout the entire ride. Her only relief was when she was wheeled into a building and brought to a private room. She was transferred to a bed that was significantly more comfortable than the gurney in a room that was posher than any hospital she had ever seen. The lights were dimmed in the room and the physicians that examined her spoke softly and acknowledged her needs. 

Having the fluids from the IV helped Rory come more to her senses. She couldn’t understand how she had lost any memory or sense of time from the past forty-eight hours. When she had left Mycroft’s spare residence, she felt like all she needed was a bit of a nap. 

Rory was afraid to fall back asleep in fear of losing more time. She forced herself to stay awake and checked her phone and saw she had numerous notifications from her sisters, parents, and even Gabby. She gulped when she saw the missed phone calls from Lady Smallwood. She was afraid to listen to the voicemails she had left but read the transcripts the phone provided and it seemed that she most definitely did not have a job anymore. 

Nurses came in to check on Rory every hour. They performed the same tests on her every time. She was sick of having a light flashed in her eyes and by the time morning had arrived, she was near ready to tell them off. 

Rory had just finished her breakfast when there was a knock on the door that sounded different than the rushed knocks the nurses did before entering without waiting for her to respond. She looked at the doorway and paled when she saw Anthea there with a folder in her hands. She did not look happy and Rory immediately assumed it was a termination notice. 

“How are you feeling?” Anthea asked as she stepped into the room. She grabbed a chair against the wall and pulled it to the side of the bed. Looked at her with confusion but replied, “I don’t really know.” 

“Seems like you took quite a blow to your head from what I read in the report,” Anthea said with a tone that didn’t seem to indicate she was too concerned. Rory nodded, “That’s what they say.” 

Anthea set the folder on her lap and said, “Everything’s been explained to Lady Smallwood. You’re on paid leave until you get medical clearance to return.” 

“I’m not fired?” Rory questioned her. Anthea shook her head, “Of course not.” 

Rory felt relief spread through her and said with as much gratitude as she could muster, “Thank you so much.” 

“Don’t thank me. Thank Mycroft,” Anthea said. She then added, “You’re lucky you were the only candidate who could keep their mouth shut or they’d have replaced you already.” 

Rory stared at Anthea with a blank stare, “What do you mean?” 

Anthea rolled her eyes with annoyance, sounding as if what she was saying was common knowledge, “With every candidate, they plant some small piece of information into the interview to see if they will share it with anyone. Usually it’s a bit of gossip. You were the only one who passed the test.” 

Rory vaguely remembered Lady Smallwood mentioning something about passing a test to Mycroft. She did not understand it at the time but it made sense now. She remembered being told something about a business deal between Lady Smallwood and some newspaper man she remembered seeing in the papers that had been shot. She had never thought to share it with anyone. She had understood since her first day as a junior assistant that the information she worked with was confidential. It seemed like common sense considering the security clearances she had. She hadn’t even told Geoff or Gabby exactly who she worked for. 

Anthea quickly changed the subject before Rory could ask anymore questions, “Mycroft asked me to stop by and have you decide on a flat.” 

“A flat?” Rory asked, continuing to show her confusion. Anthea sighed, “Mycroft said he discussed with you about getting a flat.” 

Rory searched her memories but couldn’t remember any conversation about a flat. She nearly cried when Anthea refreshed her memory. She didn’t care that Anthea was irritated by her display of emotions but it was a trying time and this act of kindness was overwhelming. 

Anthea showed Rory photos and descriptions of several different flats. Each one was nicer than the last and Rory fell silent when she earned a scathing look from Anthea when she asked which was the cheapest. She then pointed at a flat on the bottom floor of old refurbished building that had a patio that connected to a communal lawn space and garden. It looked cozy and was only a few bus stops away from work. 

Anthea advised her that the flat would be ready by the time she was discharged. She also told her that her possessions would be moved from her current residence. She nearly cheered aloud at the thought of not having to see Geoff to get her things. 

It wasn’t long before a nurse interrupted them and advised Anthea that Rory needed to be taken for additional scans. She was advised that she was going to have cognitive and physical therapy later in the day to immediately address lapses in memory and concentration as well as her inability to stay balanced before they worsened. 

“Focus on getting better. The doctors will send us status updates so we’ll know when you’re ready to come back,” Anthea told her before leaving. Rory thanked her several times by she seemed to ignore them as she left. 

Rory felt like her entire life was suddenly out of her hands and while this would normally leave her feeling like a nervous wreck, she felt like she was in the best of hands and decided to remain calm and see how it played out. She was transferred to a wheelchair and leaned back calmly into it as she was wheeled from her room by a nurse. She closed her eyes to block the hallway lighting and visualized her life in her new flat in an attempt to dull the aching in her head. 


	3. Day 3

It was their third day in isolation and Rory and Diane seemed to be butting heads left and right. They kept apologizing to each other, noting that being confined to the house, though spacious, brought on a sense of anxiety and stress neither anticipated.

Rory kept sighing aloud whenever she thought of Mycroft, which was quite often. Diane eventually snapped and said, “You need to cut that out!” She frowned, “I can’t help it!”

They caught each other’s eyes and then chuckled nervously. Diane said “I’m sorry, I’m on edge.” Rory nodded, “So am I. I would give anything just to simply walk by the shops.”

Rory had already tried and failed to convince Diane and security that she was allowed one trip off the property for exercise as long as she practiced social distancing and kept two meters from other people. She longed for a run but had been pressured by Mycroft and her doctors to refrain from running once she entered her second trimester. 

While she often didn’t feel up to running in her state, she missed having an outlet to burn her energy. Walking helped but it wasn’t enough and now she was being denied that. She wasn’t even allowed to use the treadmill upstairs as everyone feared she’d fall and hurt herself. She resorted to pacing the dead gardens while dreaming of warmer weather. She just hoped this would all be over by the time the weather warmed. It was just the start of spring but the grips of winter were barely starting to loosen. 

It surprised Rory that Mycroft called sooner than their agreed upon deadline and felt a surge of relief to see his name show in the display of her phone. She had just sat down for dinner with Diane to a rich carrot soup and some roasted ham when the phone rang. Diane showed no offense to the younger woman getting up as fast as her pregnant body allowed her to take the call out of the dining room. 

“Mycroft,” Rory breathed out in relief when she answered the call, “how are you?”

“I’m still without symptoms,” Mycroft replied, addressing what he knew was her first concern, and then said, “I’m sorry to call you earlier than anticipated but I needed to hear your voice.”

Rory’s eyes immediately began to water and she found herself rubbing her belly longingly as she normally did when she thought of her partner. She smiled and said, “I’m happy to hear your’s as well.”

“How are you feeling?” Mycroft asked. Rory could hear the strain in his voice. She knew he was stressed and and it had taken all the time she had known him to recognize when he wasn’t ok. To others, he appeared stoic or emotionless but she knew how skilled he was at hiding so much. 

Rory offered a weak smile that she hoped was evident in her tone, “We’re fine and missing you. The babes are getting a bit restless.” As she said that, she felt a kick at her side. She rubbed it gently, willing her touch to be soothing through her womb. 

“I wish I could be there to feel them,” he told her and Rory knew immediately something was wrong. Despite the barriers they had to break through to help Mycroft accept and express emotions, he was never fanciful or wishful. She carefully walked up the stairs and headed to their room to have absolute privacy. Once she had closed the door, she demanded, “What’s wrong?”

A sad chuckle could be heard before Mycroft said, “You know me too well.”

“It’s the only reason you keep me around,” she tried to joke but she knew he wanted to distract her from the problem. “I keep you around because I’m absolutely entranced with you.”

Rory sighed, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

There was a pause as Mycroft sighed himself, “Prince Charles has tested positive for the virus.” Rory paled at the confession, realizing almost immediately that it increased Mycroft’s chance of infection. She knew well enough that he interacted nearly daily with the senior royal family.

Before Rory could say anything, he continued, “It took three different tests to confirm. We’ve received numerous shipments of faulty tests. At the rate we’re going, I don’t know when I’ll be tested. I may have to wait the recommended 14-day quarantine period.”

“Mycroft,” Rory choked out as tears quickly ran from her already tender eyes. She had been crying on and off since the first day. Diane knew it but was kind enough to not say anything about it. 

“I debated telling you but I promised you a long time ago that I would endeavor to be honest with you whenever possible,” Mycroft tried to tell her with control. She could still hear the cracks in his voice. Rory sniffled, trying to hold back an even greater deluge of tears.

Mycroft spoke so she wouldn’t have to, “I’ve been isolating from everyone, including Anthea and if this isn’t resolved by the end of the fourteen days, I’m coming home to you. Not even the queen can stop me.”

Rory couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Can’t imagine she’ll be too pleased with you.” Mycroft was more serious as he replied, “I don’t give a damn. You’re my life and my reason for living now.” He paused, “You and those miracles growing within you.” A swell of emotions grew within Rory’s chest and she wanted nothing more than to nuzzle herself against him and wrap her limbs around him. All she could do though was say, “You are my world, Mycroft Holmes. I love you and we won’t be complete until you’re home.”

The couple continued to share words of love until a knock could be heard and Mycroft said, “I’m so sorry my love, but I need to go now. I have a video conference with the PM’s staff.”

“Stay safe,” Rory said, holding her phone to her face with desperation. When the line went dead she stared at the phone, as if expecting it to light up again with Mycroft’s name. She knew she wouldn’t hear from until the next day but she told herself that she needed to be grateful for the moments they had.

It took several minutes for Rory to stop crying and clean up her appearance. Even though Diane knew of the emotional rollercoaster Rory was on, she was sure she would show concern if she appeared back in the dining room in this condition.

Rory was no longer hungry when she returned to the dining room but made an effort to have some soup to avoid concerning Diane. As she pushed the heavy liquid around in the bowl, she looked around the dining room and remembered the first time she had shared a meal at the table, in the same exact seat she sat in. Instead of facing Diane, she had been facing Mycroft Holmes.  
————————

Rory had been back at work for nearly two months since her incident. It had been difficult at first as her brain healed but she managed to pull through and avoid any further criticisms from Lady Smallwood. The first few weeks were disastrous, or so Rory thought, as she had trouble concentrating on tasks and made several mixups such as swapping the phone conferences Lady Smallwood had with the president of the United States and the reigning prince of Liechtenstein. She also forgot her security clearances and felt as small as an ant when she had to report to Mycroft for new codes. She noticed her code name was still Mediocris which she realized with a sinking feeling was very appropriate.

Despite the struggles Rory faced, she was still met with kindness. Gabby remembered Lady Smallwood’s coffee order so that Rory never got it wrong and would text her reminders to come to the café each morning to get her order as she kept forgetting. Anthea even texted her important information and sometimes stopped by her desk to deliver important paperwork that she would need to complete a task. Even Lady Smallwood tried her best to be forgiving of her mistakes. This kindness came in the form of not being fired, which Rory was incredibly grateful for.

The ultimate kindness she received was the new flat that had been provided to her. After spending a week in the hospital and another in a rehabilitation center, Rory was discharged and taken by private car to her new home. She had spent the first day coming to terms that she actually lived in the beautiful property that was already furnished. Even the fridge and pantry were already stocked.

The clothing and few personal possessions that had been at Geoff’s flat were already waiting for her when she arrived. She was more than happy to block his number after he had left several threatening voicemails when she told him she wasn’t coming back. She had never been more satisfied than when she hit the button to end the call while he ranted and raved about how she was so many terrible things.

Rory had a few days to settle into her new flat before returning to work. She spent that time inviting her sisters over and each arrived with their own flat warming gifts. They each took turns spending the night with her and Rory confessed why she had been absent. They video chatted with their parents and connected on a level Rory had not felt since they were growing up. The only complaint Rory had that she felt unable to voice was that she was still treated like a child. Everyone encouraged her to go home. They told her in soothing tones that it was ok to stay with them or their parents. It seemed no one felt she could survive in London on her own. 

Rory supposed they were right to some extent. She couldn’t quite claim that her new lodgings were the result of her own success but she also couldn’t tell them the truth. She had no idea what the rent cost but she was sure it was well beyond anything she could ever afford even on her new salary. Even the kitchen knives that she found when she moved in would have cost her a month’s wages. She had tried to thank Mycroft once when he came to see Lady Smallwood for a meeting at her office but he silenced her and told her he didn’t want to hear anymore about it. She did as he said and never spoke about it again. 

It was a rather hectic Wednesday morning when Rory was shocked when she returned to her desk after a coffee run to see a passport sitting on her desk. She sat down and opened the stiff binding of the booklet and saw it was her own. The photo was the same used for her employee badge and it had been updated so that it would not expire for ten years. She flipped through what she assumed would be empty pages but was shocked to find several visas adhered to the pages for countries such as China, Ghana, Russia, Iran, and even North Korea. 

While she reviewed the passport more closely, her computer dinged to inform her of a new email. She was quick to set the small booklet down and pulled up her email to see that Lady Smallwood had emailed her instructions to make travel arrangements to the United States, Canada, and Mexico in the following month. She nearly fell out of her seat when the instructions stated, “Book a first class seat and a room for yourself.”

Rory had booked several trips for Lady Smallwood since she returned to work but this was the first time she was advised that she would be joining her. She felt a huge sense of relief before terror struck. She had no idea what she was going to be expected to do. She immediately pictured herself doing something stupid like tripping in front of the President of the United States or spilling food on herself at some important dinner. 

It took a few moments for Rory to push her anxiety toward the back of her mind so she could focus on her work. She did as she was instructed and booked the flights and hotel rooms before sending the expenses to the accounting department. Shortly after she finished that task, Lady Smallwood called her into her office. For once Rory didn’t step through the door expecting to be fired.

“Did you get my email?” Lady Smallwood asked while looking down at her desk and shuffling through papers. Her reading glasses were perched low on her nose as she looked down in frustration. 

Rory replied, “Yes, and I already completed the itinerary and had it sent to your blackberry.”

“Good,” Lady Smallwood replied. She then had a look of triumph pass over her face and she held up several sheets of paper and said, “Here, take these.”

Rory did as she was ordered and stepped forward to take the papers. Before she could look them over, Lady Smallwood said, “I need you to sign those and bring them down to security. They need to verify you’ve recovered enough now for defense training.”

“Defense training?” Rory asked in confusion. She glanced down at the papers but looked back at her employer as she snapped, “Yes, defense training. We can’t have every common crook on the street knocking what little sense you have out of you.”

A blush spread across Rory’s face but she said nothing as Lady Smallwood continued, “And if you’re expected to travel with me, you will also need to learn some proper defense skills.”

“But I have no security or defense experience,” Rory said, wondering why a proper bodyguard couldn’t be brought in. She immediately regretted opening her mouth when she saw the scathing look on Lady Smallwood’s face.

“Diplomacy is a delicate scale and it’s easy for the sides to tip. We need to display trust with our allies even if we don’t feel it. Bringing a hulking bodyguard into a sensitive meeting shows we have no confidence in them, therefore it’s your duty to help protect me should something go wrong,” Lady Smallwood explained with great irritation. 

Rory frowned though she tried her best not to show displeasure on her face. Her failure was noticed by Lady Smallwood who then said, “I understand this may not have been addressed fully when you interviewed for the position but it’s a new requirement if you’d like to keep your role.”

Rory had invested so much time and emotion into her job that she found herself bending over backwards on a regular basis. She decided quickly that this would just do it again. The more she thought about it, the better she felt about it. If anything, it would prevent her from being an easy target again. She had recovered some of her memories from the night she was attacked thought much of it felt artificial as the memories were suggested to her by her therapists and doctors. She had little emotional connection to the event, which she was grateful for, but still did not want to be in such a position again.

“I understand,” Rory finally said. She was caught off guard as Lady Smallwood’s expression softened and she asked, “How are you feeling though?”

It took a few moments for Rory to answer as she had rarely heard any form of compassion from the older woman. She blushed further and said, “I’m much better. I still get the occasional headache but I remember most things again.”

“Good,” Lady Smallwood said firmly, “I’m glad to hear it.” She then looked to the door and said absentmindedly, “That’ll be all.”

Rory turned her head before turning her body and saw a figure in the door. Once she faced the doorway, she realized it was Mycroft. If it was possible, her blush deepened before she said, “Good morning, Mr. Holmes.”

“Ms. Tarley,” was all he said. She nodded politely toward him while looking down at his perfectly polished shoes. She then moved to the door just as he stepped into the office. Their arms brushed as they passed each other and Rory instinctively ran her hand to her arm as the goosebumps raised on her skin. When she turned her head to look back at him, the door shut. She heard the lock click and took that as her sign to make herself scarce.

Rory went to her desk and reviewed the paperwork Lady Smallwood had given her. It was mostly liability waivers indicating the company was not responsible for training accidents or injuries and that she attested to being in good physical health. Her fading blush quickly disappeared as her face paled at the attestation regarding her mental health in relation to possessing and using a firearm. She looked at the closed door to Lady Smallwood’s office and wanted to ask her immediately what that was about but suppressed the urge.

Not wanting to cause a fuss and risk her position, Rory signed the paperwork and started to head down to security when she heard in a hurried tone from behind her, “Ms. Tarley.” She spun around and was surprised to see Mycroft already out of Lady Smallwood’s office and looking at her with clear marks of stress along his face and in his posture. He gripped his phone tightly in his hand.

“Yes?” Rory said hesitantly. She assumed that he might need something like a forgotten errand or to reach out to Anthea but was surprised when he asked, “How are you with children?”

The question caught Rory incredibly off guard and she started her reply, “Errrr, sorry?”

Mycroft looked furious that he had to repeat himself but he said again, “How are you with children?”

Rory was confused by the question but replied, “I have nieces and nephews that I sometimes watch.”

“Good enough,” Mycroft said, “Come with me.”

Before Rory could reply, Mycroft stepped toward her and grabbed her arm. He began to pull her down the hallway toward the elevator banks, causing her to trip behind him as his long legs outmatched her shorter ones in pace. 

Once they were in the elevator, Mycroft finally explained, “There will be a car waiting for you in front of the building. I need you to go to the residence of a Dr. Molly Hooper. She currently has the daughter of Dr. John Watson in her care and I need you to watch her until she returns.”

Rory vaguely remembered the name of the male doctor but was more concerned about why she was being rushed away to babysit. She had papers to deliver and a job to perform and she tried to tell this to Mycroft. He aggressively snatched the papers from her hand and said, “We have more pressing matters.”

Before Rory could protest further, the elevator opened at the lobby and Mycroft was once again dragging her behind him out to the street. As he had said, there was a waiting car and he did not wait for the driver to come out and open the back door. He opened it himself and was just short of throwing her into the backseat. He shut the door before she could even sit upright in her seat. She stared out the heavily tinted window in shock and saw Mycroft nearly running back into the building with his phone pressed to his ear. She caught him glimpse back at the car right before he reentered the building.

Rory pulled out her own phone and called Lady Smallwood. Thankfully, she answered and Rory explained in a panic that Mycroft had just essentially kidnapped her. She was surprised that the older woman was calm as she said, “I know. It’s a matter of national security. Just do as he says.” Then she hung up on Rory.

Rory’s head began to ache from the sudden and overwhelming stress and anxiety. She had no idea who Dr. Hooper was but she googled her from her phone and found a photo of her on the website for St. Bart’s hospital. She worked in the morgue and pathology lab of the hospital, which didn’t really clarify why Rory was being sent to help her. She also pulled of Dr. Watson’s information as well and recognized him as the man who ran around town with the detective in the funny hat. Something about the duo seemed familiar to Rory but she couldn’t dwell on it further because she had arrived at her destination.

An ambulance was parked on the street and Rory wondered if that was a coincidence. She stepped out of the car without waiting for the driver and was about to wonder which building she needed to enter when she saw the doctor step out of a door on the ground floor with an infant in her arms.

“Did Mycroft send you?” she asked. Rory nodded and said, “He did. I’m Rory.”

“I’m Molly,” the doctor said with a flustered look on her face. She immediately handed the young girl to Rory and said, “This is Rosie. There’s instructions and a schedule on my fridge. Just follow them.”

Rory took Rosie in her arms and she immediately began to snuggle her face into Rory’s neck. She wanted to ask Molly about what was going on but she was already throwing the doors open to the back of the ambulance and climbing inside. She looked down at the girl in her arms and said, “Looks like it’s just you and me.”

Rory locked the door of Molly’s flat once she stepped inside and looked around. It was an interesting flat that had been baby-proofed but Rory could easily tell that Molly did not have children of her own. It looked like Rosie either came over often or had been staying with Molly for quite some time. There was a drying rack full of bottles and rubber nipples by the sink and toys scattered throughout the living room and kitchen. 

The list Molly had referred to was on the fridge door just as she had said and Rory looked it over while she bounced Rosie gently in her arms. The girl was clinging tightly to jacket and had also tangled her tiny fingers into Rory’s braid. She wasn’t pulling on her hair so Rory did not immediately try to pry her hands out of her hair.

According to the schedule, it was time for Rosie to go down for a nap. Rory looked around the living room and did not see a cot so she hesitantly explored Molly’s flat until she found one set up in her bedroom. It wasn’t until Rory tried to lower her down to the cot that the baby began to cry. 

Rory tried to shush her but it didn’t help. She tried to sing to her and just simply talk to her in a soothing voice but nothing seemed to calm the infant down. She picked up Rosie and sighed as she once again buried her face against Rory and gripped at her. 

Even though Rory had some experience watching her nieces and nephews, she remembered a piece of information from her brief days at university during her psychology class about how babies learn trust within their first eighteen months of life. Babies who tend to fuss usually have their needs met. They instinctively know that if they cry, someone will come to their aid. It was the silent babies that were often neglected and despite being young and unable to comprehend their situation, did not cry because they knew no one would come to help them. She remembered that piece of information every time she babysat her sisters’ children and never complained when they cried.

Even though Rosie had been in Rory’s life for less than an hour, she was determined to give the girl something she could trust. She brought Rosie back out to the sitting room and made herself as comfortable as she could on the lumpy couch. She rubbed Rosie’s back as she laid on her chest and hummed gently to her for what felt like hours. She wasn’t sure when Rosie fell asleep but she also did not know when she fell asleep as well. 

Rory’s eyes opened upon feeling a roughness brush continuously on her cheek. When her vision focused, she realized there was a cat licking her. She brushed the cat away and looked around. She was still alone with Rosie and it was still light outside. She carefully pulled her phone from her pocket and saw that it was just after two in the afternoon. She looked down at Rosie and saw that the girl’s bright eyes were open but she seemed content to just lay against Rory’s chest. She smiled at the girl and said, “Hey there.”

It took some convincing with some toys but Rory managed to settle Rosie on the carpet so that she could make the girl a bottle. Once she was fed, Rosie went back to playing on the floor but kept a watchful eye on Rory as she walked around the flat and began to clean up. She knew from her sisters how easy it was for chaos to take over in a house with children. She didn’t know much about Molly but saw her flat was clean, just disorganized. She didn’t see any photos or signs of a partner and having confirmed her employment, Rory wasn’t surprised that she was having trouble picking up after Rosie.

Whenever Rory was out of Rosie’s sight, she would cry. Rory would rush back as fast as she could. It slowed her down but soon enough she had picked up around the flat and had even cleaned and sorted all the dishes and bottles in the kitchen. 

By the time four o’clock rolled around, Rory settled back on the couch and turned the television on. She settled on a children’s show while Rosie crawled over to her and tugged at her pants until Rory picked her up. Once again, the child settled against her chest and managed to find a hold on her braid. 

Rory didn’t pay too much attention to the show and simply enjoyed cuddling the infant in her arms. She always wondered if she would be a mother. She adored her nieces and nephews but she never seemed to find the type of person who wanted children. She also couldn’t find a person she wanted to have children with. She dreaded the idea of having children with Geoff. Every month when her period came in, she silently praised every deity that she could think of. A child with Geoff would mean having him in her life forever and that terrified her. 

It was nearly six o’clock when Rory heard keys rattling in the lock of the front door. She turned her head in time to see Molly open the door. She looked as if she had been crying and her posture showed defeat. Before Rory could move or say anything, Molly hung her coat and said aloud, “Would you mind staying with Rosie until I’ve showered?”

“Of course,” Rory said but Molly did not look at her or acknowledge her further. She shuffled into her flat and disappeared down the hallway. Rory looked at Rosie, who was nodding off but remembered the young girl didn’t go down for bed for another hour. She stood up and held Rosie at her hip, causing her to awaken fully and said, “How about we make Molly a nice cuppa, eh?” Rosie’s eyes lit up at the playful tone Rory used.

Rory went into the kitchen and balanced Rosie on her hip as she filled the kettle and lit the burner with one hand. She went on to grab mugs from the cupboard and had to dig around a few cabinets before she found the tea leaves. It wasn’t long before the kettle was whistling and Rory was pouring tea into the mugs. 

Hearing the shower running, Rory decided it was safe to enter Molly’s room to lay Rosie down in her cot. This time when she tried to lay her down, she went down willingly. There was a mobile hanging over the cot with felted jungle animals. She spun it gently and smiled at Rosie who became mesmerized by the motion of the animals. She slowly backed away from the cot until she was at the door. Once she was sure Rosie wouldn’t cry, she turned out of the room and went back to the kitchen.

It wasn’t long before Molly had finished her shower. She changed into some comfortable looking loungewear that was covered in kittens that Rory found adorable and joined her in the kitchen.

“You picked up,” Molly said, as she went over to the mug on the counter. She squeezed some lemon into her tea that Rory had found in the fridge and then added some sugar. She sipped the tea and sighed content lay as Rory said, “It was nothing. I know how hard it is to keep up around the house with children around.”

Molly looked to Rory, “You have any of your own?”

Rory shook her head, “No, but I have nieces and nephews.”

Molly nodded and said, “You’re not like the other people that Mycroft sends over, are you?”

Rory shook her head once more as Molly went to sit at the small table in the kitchen that Rory was already sitting at. She replied, “I don’t work for Mycroft, at least not directly.”

“You’re much nicer than the people he normally sends over and Rosie definitely likes you. She normally cries when strangers try to hold her,” Molly told her before taking another sip of her tea. Rory shrugged, “I guess I’m just good with kids.”

“I hope he calls you again if we’re ever in a bind like today,” Molly said kindly though exhaustion was evident in her tone. Rory smiled softly and said, “I would like that.”

There was a pause as Molly stared down in her mug and sighed. Rory’s smile faded as she asked, “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping but are you ok?”

When Molly raised her head to look at Rory, tears were filling her eyes. She bit her lip and shook her head and said, “You don’t need to do this.”

“Do what?” Rory asked with concern. Molly shook her head, “You don’t have to be nice to me. I know Mycroft’s paying you to be here but...”

“Screw Mycroft,” Rory suddenly blurted out. She gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth in shock as Molly looked wide-eyed at her. Before Rory could apologize, Molly began to laugh. The tears she had been holding back began to fall as her body shook with laughter. Rory blushed and said, “I didn’t mean that. Please don’t tell him.”

Molly’s laughter softened as she said, “Oh, you must be new.”

“Only a little,” Rory replied with a blush.

Molly stopped laughing but smiled with pure amusement, “Mycroft knows everything. I wouldn’t be surprised if he bugged my flat again after Sherlock pulled the last mics out.”

Rory stared at Molly in horror and confusion, which caused Molly to laugh again, “Yeah, you’re definitely new.”

“You let Mycroft bug your flat?” Rory asked, sounding slightly terrified. She then suddenly wondered if her own flat was also bugged. The terror grew on her face as Molly replied calmly, “You just learn to embrace... unless you’re Sherlock. He only does it to keep us safe.”

“But what about your privacy?” Rory questioned her as she thought about how she often walked around her flat nude after a shower in the morning. Molly shrugged, “It’s not like I have anything scandalous to hide and I know Mycroft doesn’t get off on being a voyeur.” Molly then snorted, “I don’t think anything gets him off.”

Rory face burned red as she thought of Mycroft and Lady Smallwood’s relationship. She had never felt the urge to tell anyone about that secret she held but she suddenly wished she could just to shock the doctor.

“He’s just like Sherlock in that regard,” Molly added. Rory tilted her head in thought at the name and said, “He’s the detective, right?”

Molly nodded, “He’s Mycroft’s younger brother. The detective in the paper who wears the funny hat. He solves crimes with John.”

Rory felt a sense of familiarity with the detective but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She tried not to think too much about it and asked Molly, “How do you know Mycroft?”

Molly sighed heavily and said, “If you know Sherlock, you have no choice but to know Mycroft. He’s very protective of his little brother.”

“Are you friends?” Rory asked, sipping her now lukewarm tea. Molly shrugged, “I thought I was friends with Sherlock but he’s quite the arse lately.” She then looked to the younger woman and said, “Oh, do you mean Mycroft? He just comes with the territory. He does come in handy when I need childcare at the last minute, which explains why you’re here.”

Rory blushed again but said, “But Rosie is Dr. Watson’s baby.”

Molly nodded but a grave look overcame her, “I suppose Mycroft hasn’t explained everything to you, has he?”

The confusion on Rory’s face was evident and Molly explained without further questioning, “John, Dr. Watson... he was married to Mary. She died a few months ago and he blames Sherlock as much as he blames himself. He’s been having a rough time and I’ve been trying to help as best I can. Mycroft sends help when I need it but Rosie really needs her father right now.”

Rory felt her heart ache for Rosie. She wanted to go back to Molly’s room and hug the girl one more time before she left. She looked to Molly and said, “You’re a wonderful friend. They are lucky to have you.”

Molly began to sniffle and said, “I don’t do it for the thanks but it’d be nice if they recognized how much I care for them.”

Rory was not normally a hugging type of person but she felt compelled to get out of her seat and hug Molly. The doctor did not hesitate to wrap her arms around Rory and squeeze her tightly. She let Molly cry into her shoulder while she rubbed her back and said gently, “There, there. It’s ok. Just let it out.”

When Molly finally pulled back, she wiped roughly at her face and said, “Sherlock’s dying and I don’t think anyone is going to stop him before it’s too late.”

“Dying?” Rory asked hesitantly. Molly nodded, “He’s been using drugs again and at the rate he’s going, he doesn’t have long.”

Rory suddenly fell back in her seat as if a freight train had hit her. A memory raced through her mind and she wasn’t quite sure if it was real. She remembered sitting in a car with Mycroft and the detective. She remembered Mycroft saying something to him about a fatal dose of heroin and then being dragged out of the car. She remembered Mycroft saying the name Dr. Watson. 

“Dr. Watson knows he’s using, right?” Rory questioned her. Molly replied, “They stopped talking shortly after Mary died. Sherlock was starting to use again and John said Sherlock owed it to Mary’s sacrifice to stop but he didn’t.”

Tears were streaming from Molly’s eyes but she ignored them and said, “It’s probably no secret but I love Sherlock and I don’t know what I’m going to do if I lose him. I don’t know what John will do.”

Rory got up and hugged Molly again and said, “It’s going to be ok. I’m sure Mycroft will figure something out.”

Molly sniffled, “I don’t know.”

It took some time for Molly to calm down. She looked more exhausted than Rory thought possible and she said, “If you want me to stay the night to help with Rosie, I don’t mind. You look like you could use some rest.”

Molly shook her head, “That’s kind of you. I have definitely taken advantage of you today. You’ve cleaned my flat, made me tea, cared for Rosie, and even let me ruin your lovely suit with my tears.”

“I don’t mind,” Rory said earnestly. Molly smiled and said, “I shouldn’t have dropped all of this on you. You look young. You should go and enjoy your evening.”

A chuckle escaped Rory as she said, “I don’t do anything but work anymore.” She paused and smiled sincerely, “But I do enjoy it.”

Molly reached out and put her hand on Rory’s arm. She squeezed it gently and said, “Thank you for everything. I really do hope Mycroft sends you again.”

Rory felt a warmth spread in her chest at the sincerity in Molly’s voice. She replied, “I hope so too.” Despite the difference in their age and life experiences, Rory could easily see a friend in Molly. She hugged her again before she finally left, feeling content that she looked less defeated than when she did when she first returned.

It shouldn’t have surprised Rory that a black car was waiting for her on the street. She approached it without hesitation as the driver stepped out and came to open the door for her.

“Hi, Roger,” Rory said as he opened the door and then paused. She looked at the man and swore she remembered him from somewhere but was also convinced she had never seen him before. She hesitantly asked, “It is Roger, right?”

The man smiled, “Yes, Ms. Tarley.” He tipped his head to her, “We met the night you hit your head.” She couldn’t help but smile and say, “I remember you.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Roger said, waving his hand to the open door. Rory thanked him and quickly ducked inside. She nearly melted into the car seat, feeling her body unwind so that she didn’t bring all her stress with her through her front door.

“Do you need my address?” Rory asked Roger once he was settled into the driver’s seat. She had lowered the partition before he got back in as she didn’t want to appear rude, not that she thought he would have minded.

“No need, I have instructions to deliver you to Mr. Holmes,” Roger replied. Rory frowned as he pulled away from the curb. She checked her phone but saw no messages from Lady Smallwood with instructions. She imagined if Mycroft wanted to speak with her, he would have at least had Anthea reach out to her but she also had no messages from her. 

As they drove, night fell on the city. They were slowed by traffic and after nearly an hour of red lights and cars honking, they arrived at a building that Rory was not familiar with. Roger let her out of the car and said, “Take the elevator up to the tenth floor. You should find him there.”

Rory nodded and thanked the driver though she wondered where she was and what exactly she had been summoned for. She entered the building and flashed her badge, feeling a bit surprised that security allowed her to pass without question. She did as Roger said and went to the elevator and rode it to the tenth floor.

When she arrived on the floor, she needed to pause before walking down the hallway to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. She glanced around and saw various rooms with banks of computers and surveillance monitors. There were several people running around in a flurry, talking urgently into headsets.

Rory heard one of them saw, “We lost sight of Culverton, repeat, we lost sight of Culverton.” She glanced at a monitor that displayed a map of London and a bold outline of roads read, “Fuck off.” She wondered what that was about as she walked down the hallway and glanced into other rooms that seemed to have the same events happening. 

Finally Rory approached an open door where she saw Mycroft leaning on the chair of a man typing furiously on a keyboard and saying threateningly, “Get eyes on Sherlock Holmes immediately.”

“Ms. Tarley, I’m glad you could join us... finally,” a familiar voice said from behind her. Rory spun around and paled as she saw it was Lady Smallwood. She stared at Rory with an eyebrow raised in amusement and said, “We currently have a situation so just wait in my office until someone fetches you.”

Rory nodded obediently and was about to ask Lady Smallwood where her office was in this strange building but she simply waved her hand down the hallway. She nodded once more and scuttled away down the dark hallway. She found a door with a plaque reading “Lady E. Smallwood,” and went inside. 

The office, like everything else in the building, left her unsettled. It was too modern and dark for liking. Everything seemed to be made of concrete and there were few personal effects in the room. It was a stark contrast to the office she was familiar with. 

There was a rather uncomfortable looking chair before the imposing desk. Rory sat in and immediately wondered if she would be better off sitting on the concrete floor. She glanced around nervously, finding something that could occupy or amuse her mind while she waited for the undisclosed amount of time she would be in there.

Rory kept checking the time on her phone as it seemed easy to lose sense of time. There were no windows or clocks in the office. As she looked around the room once more, she noticed a business card on the desk. It read, “Lady Alicia Smallwood.” It also had an email address and phone number that Rory had never seen before. She fought the urge to pick up the card and examine it further. She wouldn’t put it past Lady Smallwood to notice even a pencil out of place. She had known Lady Smallwood’s first name to be Elizabeth. She was unaware of a middle name or any other name she might go by.

Hours passed and Rory found herself nodding off despite the discomfort of the chair. Her lower back ached but the exhaustion was overpowering. She suddenly shot awake as she heard the office door opened and attempted to look alert and oriented as Lady Smallwood stepped inside and said, “I’ll be in your office in just a moment.”

The office door closed and Lady Smallwood entered Rory’s line of vision as she went to her desk. She said nothing as Lady Smallwood reached out to her desk and picked up the business card. Rory acted as if she noticed nothing.

“Mycroft says you did a good job at Dr. Hooper’s house,” Lady Smallwood said, looking down at Rory. She looked up at her employer but said nothing. She simply waited for the other side of the coin and was not disappointed, “However you talk too much.”

Rory’s brows knitted together with worry but she remained silent as she continued, “It was not your job to comfort Dr. Hooper. You were asked to watch the baby and nothing more.”

“I...” Rory said hesitantly, “apologize.” Lady Smallwood sighed and said, “I know you’re soft. I can see it in your face that you want to be kind but this isn’t the line of work to get into if you want to be nice to people.”

Rory wanted to question exactly what line of work she was in. She assumed she was an assistant but suddenly found herself becoming a bodyguard and babysitter.

Before Rory could say anything, Lady Smallwood continued, “I’m sure you’re wondering why you were called into such a domestic issue but I assure you that any situations regarding Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson, or Dr. Hooper are strictly related to national security.”

Rory nodded as she went on, “You’ve proven yourself in keeping a secret so I trust you know better than to discuss anything about those individuals with anyone.”

“Yes, Lady Smallwood,” Rory replied.

Her employer sighed and said, “You really weren’t what any of us expected but you’re proving your worth everyday. I know I don’t praise you often and I don’t expect that to change but I appreciate your adaptability.”

Rory blushed at the compliment and replied as best she could without sounding too cheerful, “Thank you, Lady Smallwood.”

“There is another matter I want to discuss,” Lady Smallwood said, “I’m going to be taking a week off for personal reasons. While I trust you to work unsupervised, I am having you assigned to Mycroft until I return. Anthea is away on business so he could use the help.”

Dread filled Rory’s body and she suddenly felt her tired body become awake with the fear. She was certain he would tear her apart. Her mouth suddenly went dry so all she could do was nod in acceptance. Lady Smallwood then added, “Keep in mind you are still responsible for your normal duties for me.” She nodded again.

The older woman sighed once more and said, “Mycroft would like a word with you before you go. I need to speak with him first. You can wait here for him and then you’re dismissed for the night.”

Lady Smallwood left the room before Rory could say anything. She stood up so she could stretch her back. As she was twisting from side to side, she realized the door had not latched shut and popped back open. She supposed it shouldn’t matter but she went over to the door and was about to close it when she heard Lady Smallwood’s voice from across the hall, “Here.”

“What’s this,” said a voice that was clearly Mycroft’s. She heard Lady Smallwood respond, “My number.” Rory blushed as she heard the clearly oblivious tone in Mycroft’s voice, “I already have your number.” Lady Smallwood replied, “My private number.”

Rory’s jaw dropped as she realized very quickly that Lady Smallwood was trying to get serious with Mycroft. She realized that Mycroft had no clue and she fought the urge to laugh aloud when she heard him ask, “Why would I need that?”

Lady Smallwood replied in a teasing tone that she was sure that Mycroft was not picking up on, “I don’t know, maybe you’d like a drink sometime.”

There was no possible way that Lady Smallwood could have been any clearer besides jumping on a desk and screaming that she wanted Mycroft Holmes to be her boyfriend but it seemed that Mycroft might be adept at noncommittal sexual liaisons but he was positively inept in relationships. The thought of Mycroft being just as confused about relationships as Rory felt about almost everything else made her feel a bit better. 

Mycroft replied with pure confusion, “Of what?” Rory slapped her hand over her mouth to hold in a laugh as Lady Smallwood replied, “Up to you.” She then said, “Call me.” Rory realized it was too late to close the door without being seen as she heard Lady Smallwood’s heels on the concrete. She bolted over to the chair she had been sitting in and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her suit. She willed the burning in her face to go away as she was sure her bright cheeks would give her away.

When she heard the door open, she fought to keep a smile from showing on her face.

“Ms. Tarley,” Mycroft said from the doorway. She looked over her shoulder to him as he said, “Come along.” It was almost as if the interaction with Lady Smallwood did not just happen a few moments ago. He sounded grave and stood expectantly at the door. She got up and walked over to him. He blocked the doorway and said, “If there’s anything you need, grab it now. We’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?” Rory asked. The question just slipped out and she regretted it as Mycroft already looked irritated with her. He sneered impatiently, “Just come along.”

Rory paled but followed him as he began to walk down the hallway. Rory had no possessions to grab. All she had was her phone in her pocket that was desperately in need of a charge. Her stomach growled as she thought of the protein bar in her purse that she had left at her desk before being whisked away to Molly’s flat.

Mycroft said nothing to Rory when they entered the elevator. She realized for the first time that she could smell his cologne along, though faint, and traces of sweat. She found the scent to be almost comforting. It wasn’t overpowering or irritating like the cans of body spray Geoff would use. He would use it after every shower and cover his entire body with it. The smell seemed to infect every inch of their shared flat. She was happy she didn’t have to smell it anymore. 

Rory glanced at him and saw he must have had as long of a day as she did. His suit was wrinkled and he simply looked tired. His hair was greasy as if he had been sweating throughout the day. The building was rather cool so she wondered if he had been exerting himself.

Mycroft remained silent once they were out of the building and into the car with Roger. Rory politely greeted him again and was surprised when Mycroft held a hand out to indicate he wanted her to get into the car before her. She nodded politely at him before ducking down into the car and sliding across the seat. They were in a regular car this time so there was only a small gap between them once Mycroft entered the vehicle.

“I’ve sent someone to fetch some clothes and toiletries from your residence,” Mycroft said once the car merged into traffic. Rory was caught off guard by his statement and asked, “Why?”

The older man sighed and tilted his head back with exasperation, “Must you always ask questions?”

Rory was tired and she was hungry. She suddenly realized that she also had no privacy. She thought of what Molly had said about having her flat bugged. If someone could so easily enter her flat and collect her things, it didn’t seem too outrageous to assume they also planted monitoring devices without her knowledge. All of these things caused Rory to snap, “If you people would just tell me what was going on instead of leaving me in the dark, I wouldn’t have to ask so many questions!”

Rory’s jaw dropped as she realized what she had done. She immediately began to fumble an apology to him but he simply turned his head to look at her in amusement and said, “So you do have claws.”

Rory’s face burned with humiliation and she quickly shut her mouth, not knowing how to respond to that. Mycroft chuckled and said, “It’s a compliment.” She supposed she should thank him but couldn’t bring herself to say anything. She turned her head to look forward and tried to ignore him. 

Mycroft chuckled again and said, “My apologies, it’s been quite a day.”

“I suppose you’ll tell me nothing about,” Rory said bitterly and crossed her arms across her chest. She could feel Mycroft looking her over but refused to look at him. 

“As you are aware, my brother Sherlock tends to get himself into trouble,” Mycroft said, surprising Rory with the response. She glanced at him as he continued, “Tonight he was almost murdered by Culverton Smith.”

“Is he ok?” Rory couldn’t help but ask in shock at the news. She looked at him with concern and watched as he studied her face. He nodded, “He’s alive and Culverton has been arrested. He’s confessed to a serial killing spree and will no doubt be incarcerated for the rest of his life.”

Rory stared in shock at Mycroft who seemed to find her further and further amusing, “This might surprise you but this is a slow day for my little brother.”

“But not for you,” Rory said in response. He raised an eyebrow and said, “I tend to be my brother’s keeper. It’s a full-time occupation.” 

Rory fell silent. She wanted to ask more questions about Mycroft’s brother as she found him peculiar and interesting. She realized how easily they had changed subjects and hadn’t expected Mycroft to converse with her so openly. She backtracked and finally asked, “Why have you sent some to collect my things?” She expected resistance but was relieved when he answered calmly, “While your flat is located close enough to Lady Smallwood’s residence, it’s much too far from my own.”

Rory had been called to Lady Smallwood’s incredibly impressive home on several occasions. Normally it was because she forgot something at the office and Rory would need to return to work and deliver it to her. A few times she had been called to sit silently in her study as she spoke with foreign leaders in different time zones and take notes. It seemed that Lady Smallwood slept very little as Rory sometimes left her house in the early morning hours and had to nearly drag herself into the office on very little sleep. It always shocked Rory to see Lady Smallwood arrive looking as if she had slept the whole night in peace. 

“Do you normally have staff stay in your home?” Rory asked with a bit of suspicion in her voice. She didn’t like the idea of losing her privacy to this man more than she suspected she already had.

“Anthea has a room she normally stays in during the week,” Mycroft said nonchalantly. Rory simply nodded and then sighed as she felt her stomach grumble. She had spent most of her day looking forward to getting home and going for a run now that she was able to do so without getting a splitting headache before she finished her first mile. Now all she wanted was to stop at a chip shop and stuff her face full of the starchy wonders.

It wasn’t long before they pulled through a formidable iron gate and stopped in front of a house that made Lady Smallwood’s look like a dollhouse. It was dark so Rory could not make out all the details but it still left her in awe. She was happy to have her little communal garden at her flat but Mycroft had what appeared to be a medium-sized park all to himself. Gone was her worries that they would be forced into close quarters with one another. She was sure that every flat in her building could fit in his home with room to spare. 

“Come along,” Mycroft said once Roger opened the door for them and they stepped out of the car. Rory followed Mycroft as the front door opened while they ascended the stone steps. “You’re finally here,” a woman said as she stood holding the door open, “I had to reheat your dinner.” 

Mycroft disregarded her for a moment as he set his things down and then said, “Diane, this is Ms. Tarley. She’ll be staying with us while Anthea is away.”

“Her things just arrived before you did,” Diane said, eyeing Rory up and down. Her face showed concern but she said nothing. Mycroft instructed her, “You can put her in the room next to Anthea’s,”

“Very good, Mr. Holmes,” Diane replied and then waved Mycroft off to the side. She followed Mycroft through a large archway and into a richly decorated dining room. There was a lit fire at one end and the table was lavishly set... for one.

Rory sighed when she saw the setting and then glanced at Mycroft, waiting for him to ask for a second setting. A man come out of a side doorway with a plate already done up with slices of roast turkey, a jacket potato, and green beans. The smell seemed to flutter over to them and Rory nearly drooled.

Despite the fact that Rory was now a guest by force rather than choice, she still felt it too rude to ask for dinner herself. She glanced once more at Mycroft but he seemed to ignore her as he went to the table and sat down as the plate was set before him. Diane looked to Rory and opened her mouth to say something just as Mycroft said rather coldly, “You’re dismissed for the night.”

Before Rory could respond, Diane said, “Have a seat and I’ll have a plate brought out for you.” Not knowing what she should do, she looked to Mycroft who did not seem pleased at having a companion for dinner. Diane, who seemed to have a relationship with Mycroft that allowed her to speak freely, said boldly, “Don’t you dare give me that look, Mr. Holmes. The poor girl is skin and bones and looks ready to pass out.”

Diane nudged Rory to the table across from Mycroft and ordered her, “Sit.”

Rory hesitantly sat down. She looked at the wood grain of the table, afraid to raise her eyes to meet Mycroft’s. It only took a few minutes before Diane came to set silverware, a cup, and a wine glass down. The man she saw bring Mycroft’s food rested a plate that looked identical to his. She thanked them both quietly. She had just begun to pick up her silverware before the man came hustling back with a pitcher of water to fill her cup and then offered her wine. She politely refused and watched as he scurried over to Mycroft who readily accepted the wine. 

The pair ate in silence and while Rory could feel Mycroft’s gaze, she could not force herself to look at him. She focused her attention on the delicious food before her. 

After several minutes, Rory was surprised when Mycroft said, “You run, do you not?” She slowly raised her gaze to his and nodded. He went on, “I have a gym with a treadmill upstairs. You’ll be working longer hours than what you’re used to with Lady Smallwood but if you find yourself looking to run, you’re welcome to use it.”

“Thank you,” Rory said with gratitude, “but I prefer to run outside. I’ve always felt a bit clumsy running on the treadmill.”

“This is a safe neighborhood but given your history of being out at night, you should reconsider,” Mycroft told her rather condescendingly. She scowled slightly but did not reply. It seemed he wanted conversation, despite his protest earlier about asking questions. He asked, “Has the flat been acceptable to you? It’s been just over two months. If there are any issues, please let Anthea know.”

Rory softened her features, not wanting to appear rude to the man who essentially gave her the life she now had and said, “It’s perfect. I’m very grateful.”

“Lady Smallwood says you’ve improved in your work despite your setbacks. In our line of work, reliable help is worth the extra costs,” he said. Rory simply nodded and began to push her food around on her plate. Despite being financially stable for the first time in her life, she was having trouble eating more. She wanted to finish her food on the plate, her stomach was begging her to stop. Because of her busy schedule, she found herself eating calorie-dense energy bars and drinks rather than eating real food for most meals. Her stomach was used to only digesting small amounts of food.

It seemed Mycroft noticed the small amount she had ate and then looked her over, “Diane is correct. You are skin and bones. If the food isn’t to your liking I can have Diane bring you something different. You need to eat.” Rory was surprised by the consideration and replied with a blush, “It’s wonderful, I’m just not that hungry.” 

Mycroft cleared his throat almost nervously and then said, “I’m not one to care about the personal lives of others but I will step in when it has the potential to affect my work. If you’re suffering from an eating disorder, we can get you the necessary help.” 

“No!” Rory said too loudly and then cringed as her voice echoed through the large house. Her blush grew and she quickly confessed, “I’m just not used to eating a lot and I know I’m skinny but I run a lot.”

“Perhaps you should run less,” Mycroft said smartly. She lowered her gaze at her plate and said, “I need to run.”

Rory was well aware that she needed to eat more. She went through the same conversations with her sisters and her parents. Her doctor stressed that she was underweight. Even Geoff had complained about how tiny she was because he was disappointed with her small breasts. 

“If you’re not going to stop running then you’re going to need to eat more. It’s simply not healthy and we can’t afford to have a compromised employee,” Mycroft told her sternly. She gulped, looking at the food that she desperately wanted to eat and nodded. She sighed heavily and picked up her fork and forced herself to eat another bite of turkey. She refused to look up or say anything as she forced another bite down.

After several more bites, Rory was sweating and staring blankly at the middle of the table. Her stomach ached and she begged her body to keep the food down. She wasn’t sure if it was a battle she was going to win.

“That’s enough!” Mycroft finally said, “You’ve proved your point.”

Rory lifted her head and looked at Mycroft. He looked angry yet terrified at at the same time. She wanted to analyze his expression further but she knew she was losing the battle to keep her food down. She wanted to open her mouth to ask where the bathroom was but knew doing so would end disastrously. He seemed to know what she needed and called out directions to the bathroom. She nodded a thanks and pushed her chair back so quickly it fell over.

Rory made it to the bathroom just in time. She buried her head in the toilet and cried as her throat burned from the stomach acid. It took several minutes before she could push away from the toilet and flush it. She pulled herself up to the sink and looked at the mess she had become in the mirror. She wanted to cry harder as she realized how humiliating the situation was. Mycroft surely would want nothing to do with her. She imagined he was already interrupting Lady Smallwood’s personal time to tell her that she was useless. 

After cleaning her face and rinsing the acid from her mouth, Rory exited the bathroom and began to make her way back to the dining room.

“Ms. Tarley?” 

Rory turned around and saw Diane standing near the bottom of the staircase that led to the balcony that overlooked the foyer. She tried to fake a smile but failed miserably and said, “Yes?”

“Mr. Holmes said you can retire for the evening. We’ll have some ginger tea and biscuits brought up for you shortly,” Diane said kindly. Rory fought the urge to sniffle and nodded, “Thank you.”

Diane gave her a sympathetic smile and said, “It’s alright, dear.” Rory wanted to argue that it wasn’t but said nothing. The housekeeper than waved her hand to the staircase and said, “Come on up and I’ll show you your room.”

Rory followed Diane sheepishly. She was grateful that she said nothing else as Rory didn’t have it in her to speak anymore. She walked up the stairs and down the hallway, looking at the portraits on the wall with interest until they finally stopped before a door that Diane opened for her.

“If there’s anything you need at all, just pull the chain by the door, it’ll ring the bell in the staff quarters and someone will be right with you,” Diane said as Rory stepped in and looked around the room. It was almost regal and Rory felt like she was placed in the wrong room. Surely she should have been placed in a servant’s quarter or something less fanciful. 

Diane didn’t wait for Rory to say anything and quickly left. Once the door was closed, Rory looked around the room and opened the wardrobe to see all her work outfits hanging neatly and sorted from darks to lights. Even her pajamas and casual clothing were there. She blushed as she saw her undergarments folded neatly in a drawer and wondered if the person who retrieved them had done the same. 

There was a door ajar that led to the bathroom and Rory saw that even her toiletries had been brought and arranged. While looking at the large porcelain bathtub, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly went to her door and opened it. Diane had returned with a serving tray. The scent of ginger was strong and even the smell seemed to soothe her churning stomach.

“Thank you,” Rory said as Diane came into the room and set the tray down on the dresser. It seemed Diane understood that Rory just wanted to wallow alone and was out of the room but not before saying, “Mr. Holmes said to be prepared to leave at 7 A.M. sharp. Goodnight, dear.” She closed the door before Rory could respond.

It was well past midnight but Rory poured herself a cup of the ginger tea, ignoring the biscuits. She didn’t think her stomach could tolerate more food. She set the cup on the dresser to cool and went to change into her pajamas and turn down the bed. She fingered the soft linens and wondered how much they cost. Clearly Mycroft Holmes enjoyed fine things and didn’t hold back on luxuries. She had even seen several suits of armor throughout the house.

Rory went back to her tea after plugging her phone in to the charger already waiting at her nightstand. She sipped the the hot tea carefully, sat on the side of the bed and looked around the room. Her stomach slowly settled and she found herself feeling much better. She did her best to not think of how she embarrassed herself in front of Mycroft as it would only make it harder for her to sleep.

After having a second cup of tea, Rory finally went to bed. Even though it was late, she set the alarm on her phone that had finally turned back on so that she could squeeze in a run before she started her day. She settled in the comfortable bed and blocked her thoughts in order to fall asleep.


	4. Day 4

It was a particularly dreary day, which made isolation a bit more tolerable. Rory did not want to see clear skies and bright sunshine if she couldn’t be outside to enjoy them. It was the fourth day of isolation and Rory was trying to think of something to do that didn’t involve moving around too much since since her feet were terribly swollen.

Rory couldn’t believe that it had been only five days ago that Mycroft was home and rubbing her aching feet in bed after he had a long day at work. She had tried to protest, saying he needed to relax but he pressed a knuckle into the arch of her foot and all she could do was groan in relief. The first time he had done it was nearly two months before that and she had been so shocked as she thought he would wrinkle his nose at such a task. She remembered the way he said it was the least he could do since she was carrying his children. He always kissed her ankles and made sure to rub her tight calves.

Rory was reclined in the library in the seat Mycroft had bought for her when she was almost five months pregnant. It had irritated Rory that most of their furniture was for looks and not for comfort. She stressed to him so often that once the the children were born, they would need to baby-proof the house. His argument had been, “Sherlock and I grew up with similar furniture and we turned out perfectly fine.” She had rolled her eyes at his response. 

Mycroft was supposed to go to Italy for work in a week’s time but due to the current crisis, those plans were cancelled. She had planned with Diane to have most of the furniture moved to storage while he was away and replaced with more practical pieces while he was away. It frustrated Rory that she couldn’t go through with her plan even though he wasn’t home. The entire country was in lockdown and she knew better then to act like new furniture was essential. 

She had finally taken Diane’s advice to stay off social media once she got sick of people’s complaining about very non-essential things being essential. She agreed with the government’s decision for the lockdown and her heart ached for essential workers risking their lives when there were so many people who thought the crisis was overblown. So many times she wanted to type an argument that she was pregnant and the father of her children couldn’t be with her. 

She knew better than to post anything though. It was an agreement that she had with Mycroft. She was allowed to keep her social media accounts until they were married as long as she did not post anything. Once they were married, she would need to delete her accounts as a matter of national security. Had she not worked for Mycroft and Lady Smallwood, she would have thought it was an extreme measure.

Rory had spent most of her morning in the library. The only interruptions to her lounging had been her frequent trips to the bathroom. It was nearly noon when she decided after another dash to relieve her aching bladder that she needed to find something else to do. She waddled more than walked her way through the house and went to the film room.

Mycroft had a soft spot for old films. He often cringed when Rory wanted to watch a new movie, especially if it was a comedy or a superhero movie. While Rory’s movie collection was contained in one small streaming device connected to the television, Mycroft’s was housed in a dedicated room.

Most of Mycroft’s collection was categorized by year and then alphabetized. He didn’t care for anything that could be put on VHS or DVD. All of his films were on reels and stored in metal canisters. He had meticulously labeled each one with the film’s name, director, and year.

While Rory didn’t care for most of Mycroft’s collection, she did have a few that she had grown fond of. He had seemed so ecstatic when she showed enthusiasm for some of the films and took joy in showing her how to use the antique film projector. He also showed her how to care for and handle the films. She had been surprised he trusted her enough to do that. Sometimes she enjoyed watching movies with him just to see his face. He always seemed most relaxed when in his own little home theater. He would smile with glee as he mimicked the dialogue on the screen. She had been most surprised to find how much he loved romances.

Rory entered the film room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. She inhaled the familiar scent of Mycroft’s cologne and old cigarettes. Once he knew she was pregnant, he had stopped smoking in the house. The smell still lingered in certain rooms but she didn’t mind it.

Rory sighed heavily and then pushed herself off the door and went over to the wall of films. She ran her hands over the canisters, remembering nearly every single one that Mycroft had played for her. It was funny that she found solace in this room when she remembered turning Mycroft down the very first time he asked her to watch a movie. She had felt so differently back then.  
—————————

“Any plans to be spiteful today?” Mycroft said, already sounding annoyed when Rory came down the staircase toward the front door. Mycroft was waiting for her as if she were late, not five minutes early. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and joined him at the front door. 

Mycroft looked her over and said, “You went for a run this morning.”

“I did,” Rory simply replied. She had sacrificed nearly two hours of what little time she had to sleep to run eight miles before work. There were dark circles around her eyes but her run helped clear her mind.

Mycroft looked down his nose at her and said with a sigh, “Come along.” She frowned to his back as she followed him out of the house and into the car. Rory did not know who the driver was but did not have a chance to find out as Mycroft ushered her in before him. 

Mycroft spent the ride on the phone, never even glancing at Rory. She didn’t mind and found it easy to tune him out while she looked out the window. It took a little while before Rory realized they were in a different part of London. She looked at Mycroft in confusion when the car stopped in front of a medical office building. He ended his call and waved at Rory to get out of the car. She did as he said but felt hesitant. She wondered if he was going to leave her on some random street in the city. 

Rory felt a bit of relief when Mycroft also stepped out of the car. He put a hand on the back of Rory’s arm and led her to the revolving doors of the building.

“Where are we going?” Rory asked once they were inside and heading toward the bank of elevators. Mycroft pressed the call button before replying, “Dr. David Peterson’s office.”

Rory’s eyebrows met in confusion, “Why are we seeing a doctor?”

Mycroft answered with the ever present annoyance in his voice, “He’s a nutritional specialist.”

Rory blushed with humiliation and terror as she realized very quickly that Mycroft had made a doctor’s appointment without her consent. She looked at him in shock as the elevator doors opened. She opened her mouth to protest at the violation but his hand on her arm again distracted her. His hand didn’t pull away until the elevator doors closed and they began their ascent. His hand returned once more when the doors opened on the fourth floor. She wanted to pull her arm away violently but was already so embarrassed and felt like she’d make a scene and humiliate herself further.

They walked down a brightly lit hallway until they approached a door with a placard displaying the doctor’s name. Mycroft knocked firmly on the door and within moments it opened to reveal middle-aged man in a buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and beige pants. He did not look very put together but Rory was more interested when the man said, “Mycroft, I didn’t see you on my schedule today. Is everything ok?”

Rory looked up at Mycroft and saw his face turn slightly red. She wondered what he could possibly need a nutritional specialist for. Mycroft recovered quickly though and replied, “I’m afraid I must ask you for a favor for one of my employees.” He then glanced at Rory and said, “This is Rory Tarley and she needs to gain weight.”

Rory’s face burned much brighter than Mycroft’s had but she could only stare at Mycroft in shock for being so candid. She tried to lower her face as the doctor looked her over and said, “Yes, I can see that.”

“May we come in?” Mycroft asked though his tone made it sound like the doctor had no choice. The man looked at Mycroft, not looking intimidated at all and said, “You can wait in the hallway.” He then looked to Rory and said, “Ms. Tarley, was it?” Rory nodded. He gave her a sympathetic smile and said, “Please come in.”

Rory glanced once more at Mycroft who looked more irritated than she had ever seen him before but nodded once more and allowed the doctor to usher her into his office. She felt a small sense of satisfaction when she heard the door shut with Mycroft on the other side.

“Have a seat,” she was instructed. She sat before a wildly disorganized desk. She glanced around the equally messy office filled with files overflowing from filing cabinets and different food supplement samples. The man sat before and began to shuffle papers across his desk until he uncovered a pair of glasses and put them on his face.

“Now then,” he said, “My name is Dr. David Peterson. I’m a nutritional specialist. Tell me why Mr. Holmes seems to have forcefully delivered you to my office.” He smiled playfully which relaxed Rory a bit. She felt safer knowing he had been able to read the situation and found it easy to respond to him, “I’ve been having trouble eating enough food to gain weight. Mr. Holmes was concerned.” She paused and blushed again, “I may have thrown up at dinner last night because I ate too much.”

The doctor looked Rory over once more and then stood up. He moved some boxes around and uncovered a scale. He asked Rory to step on it and noted her weight at one hundred and two pounds. He then told her based on her height that she would need to gain at least twenty-five pounds to be at the appropriate weight. He asked her to sit down again and then asked, “I apologize if this is too forward but I need to know what I’m working with. Do you have a diagnosis of anorexia or bulimia?”

“No,” Rory said sharply. She sighed and then explained, “I wasn’t very financially stable for a while. I had to chose between rent and food so I chose rent.” The man nodded, not showing any judgement and then said, “You clearly have runner’s legs. I can tell by your muscle patterns. Have you been exercising while being undernourished?”

Rory knew very well she should not have been running but she needed the escape ands he explained that to him. She went on to further detail her current diet of protein shakes and bars. He hummed in thought for a moment and said, “You’ve dug yourself into a bit of a hole but I don’t think you’re in too deep yet.” Rory had expected him to simply tell her to eat more and send him from her office. Her face exposed her surprise when he explained, “It’s common when people have experienced long-term starvation or extreme malnourishment to suffer from something called refeeding syndrome. Your body is craving sustenance but it’s also rejecting it at the same time.”

Rory stared wide-eyed as he went on, “I’ll need to have you go for some bloodwork to check on your vitamin and mineral levels but I’m confident that we can get you on a meal plan that will help you gain weight without stressing your body further.”

“So, there’s actually something wrong with me?” Rory asked as she processed what he said. He gave her a sympathetic smile and said, “I can give you an official diagnosis once we’ve had a chance to run some tests but you also need to be taking better care of yourself.”

Another scolding was the last thing Rory needed but she nodded. He sighed and then stood up to go over to a filing cabinet. He started shifting folders around until he found the one he needed and then sat back down at the desk. He opened it and pulled a stapled packet out and handed it to her.

“This is the standard meal plan I prescribe to my patients with refeeding syndrome. It focuses on numerous small meals a day to reacclimate your body to solid foods. There will be some supplements you’ll need to take but I’ll wait until you get that bloodwork done before prescribing you any so we can get you the right dosages.”

Rory glanced over the paperwork and looked at the prescribed meal plan. Her stomach ached when she thought about eating six to eight meals in a single day. It seemed Dr. Peterson noticed her hesitation and said, “Don’t worry, your meals will start off being just a few bites and we’ll work you up to fewer meals with larger portions over time.” She nodded and then looked at the doctor and said, “Are you going to be sharing any of this with Mr. Holmes?”

“Patient confidentiality isn’t just a consideration, it’s the law. There’s a reason I didn’t allow him to join us in my office. If you don’t want me to share anything with him, I promise I won’t,” Dr. Peterson replied sincerely. She thanked him and then said, “I do want to get better. I promise this wasn’t because I wanted to lose weight.”

Dr. Peterson looked almost sad and said, “It sounds like you may have just made a few bad choices but you may want to still consider seeking some therapeutic help.”

Rory knew there were not enough hours in the day to see a therapist but she replied, “I’ll definitely consider it.”

Dr. Peterson then asked her to fill out some paperwork so he could create a file for her while he wrote her bloodwork and test orders. They traded papers and then he said, “I’ll have my medical assistant call you about the supplements after we get your bloodwork but I want to see you in a month.” He gave Rory his card and asked her to call him to schedule the appointment. “I know your schedule is probably tight working for Mr. Holmes,” he said knowingly. She smiled as a thanks for his consideration and then said, “I don’t want you to share any of this with him.”

“You have my word,” Dr. Peterson replied. He shook her hand and then walked her the few steps to his office door. When he opened it, Mycroft was standing against the all across from the door but stood straight up.

“Call me if you need anything else,” Mr. Peterson said to Rory before looking to Mycroft and asked, “Was there anything you needed for yourself, Mycroft?” Rory saw the faint blush on his face again but he simply replied, “That will be all. Thank you for your flexibility.”

“Anytime,” the doctor replied, “have a good day.”

Mycroft looked at the papers in Rory’s hand as Dr. Peterson closed himself back in his office. He asked, “What did he say?”

Rory didn’t want to mention anything but knew she was going to have to give him something. She looked up shyly and said, “He gave me a meal plan and told me to go for bloodwork.”

“We’ll stop at St. Bart’s before we go to the office,” Mycroft said before placing his hand on Rory’s arm and said, “Let’s go.”

Once more, Rory internally disapproved of his hand on her arm. While his touch was soft, it was still commanding and it seemed to be a source of additional stress as if he was tapped into her. She tried to step away from him in the elevator but they were joined by other people and she found herself pressed into his side in order when more people stepped into the small space.

Rory could smell Mycroft’s cologne. It was potent and fresh as it had only been applied a few hours prior. She found she really enjoyed the smell wanted to deeply inhale it but knew that would be not only weird but inappropriate. She could feel his eyes looking down at her as he was well over a full head taller than her. She was afraid to meet his eyes but still looked up at him and noticed his head had been lowered a bit.

Had Mycroft been smelling her hair? She thought it would only be fair as she wanted to press her face against his ridiculous suit and breathe in his scent. She knew better and assumed he probably noticed something like a fleck of dandruff and was ready to humiliate her in front of an elevator full of strangers about it.

Mycroft said nothing but held his stare. Their gazes broke when the elevator finally opened and everyone filled out. Rory would have bolted if it hadn’t been for the shock that suddenly left her nearly afraid to move when he guided her out of the elevator but placing a hand in the middle of her back. It was more gentle than when he had his hand on her arm and his palm felt more relaxed. She felt less inclined to want to protest it. 

Rory tried not to think too much about it and was glad when they finally got into the car. She pressed herself on the far side door when she got in and was relieved that Mycroft seemed to be doing the same on the other side. They headed to St. Bart’s once Mycroft called the destination to the driver.

“You see Dr. Peterson?” Rory asked after several minutes of silence. She still was keeping her distance but Mycroft seemed to relax a bit and looked at her for a moment before replying, “I do.”

Rory looked at him expectantly and when he said nothing more she said, “May I ask what for?”

Despite the fact that this man seemed to be able to hide most emotions, she could easily see conflict in his face as he considered answering her. She had expected him to withhold the information until he finally opened his mouth and said, “I’ve been overweight most of my life. Dr. Peterson helped me to achieve weight loss.”

Rory was surprised by the response and said, “But you’re so thin. I never would have guessed.”

“I’m really not,” he replied rather sharply. She frowned and said, “You look good. Really.” She then wondered if what she said had been appropriate. She wasn’t suggesting she found him attractive. She was simply pointing out that he wasn’t as large as he may believe he was. Besides, he was much too old for her and definitely not her type. Though as she recently began to wonder since she finally was able to break all connections with Geoff, she wasn’t sure she had a type. Even if she had enough time, she found no desire to date again. She had wasted enough time with terrible men that she wanted to enjoy time with herself. She wanted to patch up the cracks and holes that they had left. She didn’t want to risk another partner causing more damage and she didn’t want to rely on anyone else to fix her. 

Mycroft looked at her with confusion, something that caught her off guard. He then narrowed his eyes at her and said accusingly, “Flattery will not get you anywhere with me, Ms. Tarley.”

“I’m not trying to flatter you. I’m just saying that you’re skinny whether you believe it or not,” Rory said. She rolled her eyes, which earned her a scowl. She looked out the window and fell silent. After several minutes Mycroft said almost defensively, “I try to run as well. Only on the treadmill though and not often enough.”

Rory looked back to him and said, “I ran through your neighborhood this morning. It was lovely. Why don’t you run outside?” He frowned as he seemed to think the idea over and said, “I’d rather not be seen perspiring so... profusely.”

An unexpected laugh escaped Rory as she said, “People sweat when they run, Mr. Holmes, it’s perfectly normal.” Mycroft sighed and said, “I don’t like people seeing me sweat.”

“Are you worried they are going to make fun of you?” Rory asked teasingly. She then noticed that Mycroft’s neck was turning red and she asked with a kinder tone, “Are you embarrassed to run in public?”

Mycroft hesitated before replying and said, “In school I was often teased about my weight. Especially in gym class.” He said nothing more and looked rather angry at his own confession. Rory looked at him shock. She never would have expected him to tell her something so personal. Was it because he trusted her?

Before Rory could say anything else, they stopped in front of St. Bart’s hospital. Once more, Rory felt Mycroft’s hand on her back but she didn’t mind it as he led her inside. They followed the signs to get the phlebotomy department and then Mycroft excused himself. It wasn’t until after she was done with a cotton ball taped tightly into the bend of her elbow that he had returned. 

“Everything ok?” Rory asked when she noticed the stress lines in his forehead. He sighed with exasperation, “I needed to speak with Dr. Hooper regarding my brother.”

“Is he ok?” Rory asked sincerely as they walked out of the hospital. She smiled at the familiar sound of sibling rivalry when he said, “Well enough to actively avoid taking my phone calls.” She said nothing to that.

The rest of the morning seemed pretty routine despite having to work under Mycroft. She moved some things from her desk to Anthea’s and had calls that went to her phone routed to her temporary location. 

The event that alarmed Rory was when she went to the bathroom near lunch time and returned to find a take-out meal sitting on her desk. She opened it and knew immediately that Mycroft had invaded her privacy as the meal was perfectly portioned based on the meal plan she had received from Dr. Peterson.

Mycroft was in the middle of a phone call when Rory opened his door without knocking and stood before his desk with her arms crossed. He did not look bothered by her presence and continued his conversation with some important person or another at a leisurely pace. When he finally ended his call, he looked to Rory and simply said, “Yes?”

“You went through my bag,” she said, trying to control her anger. She did not often get mad but when she did, she could fly off the handle and say or do things she would later regret. She had put the papers from the doctor in her purse that she had retrieved from her desk, which meant Mycroft had snooped through her purse.

It shouldn’t have surprised her that he nonchalantly admitted to going through bag but he said, “I needed to order lunch and you weren’t at your desk. It was the logical thing to do.”

“I don’t know what Anthea lets you get away with,” Rory said with a clenched jaw, “but I won’t have any of it. I demand privacy.”

“You forfeited your privacy the moment you agreed to work here,” Mycroft told her with amusement, “Did you not read the fine print of your contract?”

Of course she hadn’t. Who ever read the fine print of anything? Her face quickly burned with humiliation, leaving the more logical part of her brain to yell at her to retreat. The irrational part was telling her to keep poking the bear. She unfortunately let her irrational side win as she argued, “I have rights regardless of any contract! You can’t go through my purse or force me to see doctors!”

“That’s a funny way to thank someone for looking out for your well-being. It’s no surprise you tend to find yourself in relationships where you are treated as an inferior or how you refuse the assistance of your own family,” Mycroft said sharply. She opened her mouth but couldn’t find anything to say. Tears started to prick at her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

“You clearly have self-destructive tendencies and I will not allow it while you are employed by this agency,” Mycroft scolded her. Rory blurted out, “Then why don’t you fire me?!”

A slightly shocked expression showed on his face and it took a moment before he replied just as Rory was regretting her words, “You have your uses. You can’t see them yet but you’ll understand in time.”

Rory didn’t know what to make of that but Mycroft didn’t give her time to dwell on it. He let out an exaggerated sigh and waved his hands to shoo her from his office and said, “If you have other grievances, please write them in a letter and then promptly place it in the bin as I simply don’t have the time for this.”

Rory turned on her heel and stomped out of the office and nearly slammed the door shut. She plopped down at the desk and stared blankly at her screen. She felt like she had been reprimanded as if she were a child. As she replayed the past few minutes over and over again in her head, she realized that Mycroft knew more about her than he should. She thought back to what Molly had said about her flat being bugged and wondered if he had done the same to her flat with Geoff.

A new wave of humiliation washed over Rory as she imagined him knowing all the horrible things Geoff had said to her and how she just accepted it. Did he know that Geoff would call her a dry stick insect when she wouldn’t get aroused for him or how he often threatened to cut her long hair off in her sleep to sell it to make up for overdue rent? Did he hear her crying when she was alone? Even in her new flat she wondered exactly what he knew. 

The rest of the day slowly dragged on as she cringed every time Mycroft paged her or walked past her desk. He made no references to what she was considering their fight. She didn’t know if it was worse that he was acting like it never happened.

Despite the argument, she ate the meal on her desk without further complaint. It was a delicious meal that left her feeling full but not sick. She was surprised when a few hours later, another meal was brought to her desk by one of the couriers who normally delivered important mail and packages directly to their recipients instead of waiting for them to be brought up on the daily mail cart. She noted that the meal was delivered almost precisely based on the schedule set up by Dr. Peterson.

The second meal was a bit harder to eat and she found herself throwing half of it away. She was nearly begging for mercy when the third meal arrived in the early evening. Her stomach ached but she was tired from a long day and Mycroft showed no signs of ending it at a decent time.

It was almost nine at night when Mycroft announced that they were done for the day. He eyed the food in the trash by her desk but said nothing while he waited for Rory to put her coat on and grab her things. She wished more than anything that she could go back to her flat and be far away from Mycroft, even if she was under surveillance.`

Rory decided during their silent ride back to Mycroft’s house that she would just put up with it until Lady Smallwood came back. Once she could speak with her, she would discuss her privacy concerns with her.

Friday passed by with little excitement and she looked forward to going back to her flat for the weekend. It was when she said to Mycroft at the end of their long work day, “I guess I’ll see you Monday?” that he crushed her hopes by saying, “I need you this weekend. You’ll still be staying with me.”

On Saturday night she was left fuming when Mycroft asked after an afternoon of highlighting statements from transcripts of several interrogations of suspected terrorists currently in custody of the British government, “Would you care to watch a film with me tonight since you’ll be staying the weekend.”

“I’d rather just go home,” Rory said angrily. He ignored her tone and said, “I have an early morning phone conference tomorrow and I can’t risk you being late to take notes.” She wanted to protest further but knew she was not going to win any arguments with him. She also felt physically uncomfortable as she had been fed several times throughout the day according to her new meal plan. She made her best efforts to keep to it but often couldn’t finish each meal. 

“Finish up with these files and stack them when you’re done. That’ll be all for today,” Mycroft said indicating that he was not changing his mind. It wasn’t until after he left the room that Rory questioned that he invited her to watch a movie with him. It seemed entirely bizarre and out of character and the more she tried to think about it, the more her head started to ache. She pushed the thought from her mind and tried to focus on the work in front of her.

It wasn’t until nearly seven in the evening that Rory finished and did as Mycroft said and stacked the files on his desk. She looked around at his posh office and eyed his collection of very high shelf liquors. She contemplated pouring herself a drink and sneaking off to her room with it but wouldn’t be surprised if Mycroft memorized the exact level of each bottle

Rory didn’t want to spend the entire evening in her room. She also didn’t want to watch a movie with Mycroft. What kind of movies did he even watch? She imagined some kind of terrifyingly boring documentary about something like the history of paper or grandfather clocks. 

With a defeated sigh, Rory decided to just go back to her room and spend the night scrolling through nonsense on the internet from her phone. She walked out into the hallway and headed up the staircase. She paused once she began to make her way down the hall when she say someone kneeling underneath a painting. It looked like their were fiddling with tubing of some sort.

The person realized that Rory was there and looked to her. She felt her pulse quicken for a moment until she realized that she recognized the face from his blog.

“Dr. Watson?” Rory said in confusion. The man hummed nervously and said, “Uhhh, I might be. Who are you?”

“I’m Rory. I work for Mr. Holmes,” she replied and then asked, “What are you doing here, Dr. Watson?”

“You can call me John and I’m going to do something that I hope you’ll forgive me for,” he replied.

Before Rory could question what he meant, he came at her and grabbed her by her arms and turned her around. He pushed her toward a door and opened it. He pushed her inside what appeared to be a broom closet and as she turned around to protest he said, “Look, it’s important that you just wait here and stay quiet.”

“Why?” Rory finally managed to say as she watched him look at the doorknob. Her stomach dropped as she saw there was a key in the lock and he was taking it. “Wait,” Rory said, “you don’t have to lock me in here!”

“I’m afraid I do,” John said and paused, “You seem nice and I’m sorry to do this but you’ll find out soon enough. Just trust me.”

“I don’t even know you,” Rory said. He frowned and replied, “I don’t think anyone does anymore.” Rory met his eyes and said, “You’re not going to hurt Mr. Holmes, are you?”

John quickly replied, “Of course not.”

Rory studied his face for a moment and then finally nodded, “Ok.”

“Wait an hour and then yell for help,” John said. She rolled her eyes and said, “I have a phone.” She pulled it from her pocket and waved it with a mocking expression. He smirked and reached out quicker than she expected and snatched it before saying, “I want to trust you, Rory, but not tonight.”

Before Rory could argue, John closed the door and locked it. She wanted to immediately begin pounding on the door but that about what he had said and remained quiet though she was panicking inside. 

Now that the door was closed, the closet was dark. She found a string for the light fixture overhead but when she pulled it, the light did not turn on. She huffed with annoyance before blinding feeling her way around the closet. She found a bucket and turned it over so that she could sit on it while she waited.

Rory had no sense of time but she heard strange noises in the hallway such as a child’s voice and yelling. She heard heavy footsteps running away from her and could hear them on the steps. When she assumed it had been an hour, she began to do what John had said and called out for help. Her voice sounded terrified as she realized that she was scared. She had no idea what had happened.

It didn’t take long before Rory heard footsteps approaching and the door opened. Mycroft looked down at her as she stumbled out of the closet and fell against his chest. His hands quickly grabbed her by her upper arms and stabilized her.

“You’re ok,” Rory said with relief as she looked up at him. He stared at her in confusion and said, “I’m ok? You were locked in a closet. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Rory blushed and said, “Dr. Watson told me to wait here.”

“Did you have a hand in all of this?” Mycroft said, finally letting go of her arms but waving a hand down the hallway. Rory looked and saw there was red paint dripping from the eyes of the portraits lining the hallway. That explained the tubing she had seen earlier. She also noticed there were two swords and...

“Is that a gun?!” Rory said in shock at the unusual looking firearm that she suddenly realized was the handle of his umbrella. She then noticed the rest of the umbrella further down the hallway. 

Mycroft ignored her questions and grabbed her by her shoulders. She thought he was going to shake her senseless but he held her back at arm’s length and looked her over, “You’re not harmed?”

“No,” Rory said, “I’m fine. And I had nothing to do with whatever happened.” She paused and raised an eyebrow, “What exactly did happen?”

“That’s none of your concern,” Mycroft said too quickly. Before she could pry further he said, “You should go to bed. We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.”

Rory opened her mouth to argue but he stopped her by saying, “Go. To. Bed.”

Rory crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders to knock his hands off and said, “I was just locked in your closet and there are weapons scattered down the hallway. You tell me what happened or I quit right now. This is the last straw!”

Mycroft looked shocked at her outburst and it took him a few minutes to recover before he finally said, “Very well, come to my office.”

Rory was surprised that had even worked but followed quietly behind him to the office. He waved at her to sit at the seat she had spent most of the day at. She sighed but sat down as he went over to his liquor stand poured two glasses of some amber liquid. He set a glass in front of Rory before going to his own chair and sitting down. She hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the glass and took a small sip. She had no idea what it was but it was very strong and it made her cringe as it burned down to her stomach.

Mycroft knocked back his entire drink in one swig but showed no sign of discomfort. In fact, he looked in a daze and Rory was starting to worry about him when he sat there for several minutes not saying anything. 

“Are you ok?” She finally asked. He sighed and then took another minute to reply, “I think I’m going to die.”

“I’m sorry but what?!” Rory exclaimed, looking at him with worry. She was so confused and he was not clarifying which stressed her out further. She had to prod further, “Mr. Holmes, you need to tell me what’s going on!”

Mycroft sighed once more and said, “I suppose someone should know.” He met Rory’s eye and said, “Someone will have to tell my parents.”

Rory started to panic and said, “What is happening? What’s going on? You need to tell me! Do I need to call for help?!”

Mycroft shook his head and then got up from his chair. He went back to the liquor stand and poured a much larger drink for himself. He sipped heavily from it before sitting back down and said, “Sherlock and I have a younger sister that I have kept incarcerated in isolation for over thirty years and I think she means to kill us all.”

Rory tried to make sense of the sentence Mycroft had just uttered. She knew Mycroft had a brother but she had never heard of a sister. If she was younger than both Holmes brothers, but had been incarcerated for three decades, she must have been incredibly young. What could a child do to warrant a lifetime of imprisonment? Was she in jail or was she in a psychiatric facility? She knew she was going to have to pry the information out of Mycroft if she wanted answers and he seemed to be in shock so it would be easier said than done.

“Where is she?” Rory asked, looking gravely at Mycroft. He refused to meet her eye as he said, “I suppose I should start from the beginning before telling you where I put her. The context is very critical.”

His sister was named Eurus after the Greek god of the east wind. He explained how when she was born that everyone thought there might have been something wrong. She rarely cried and hardly slept. Even as an infant he always felt her eyes were too knowing. He felt uneasy around her and often distanced himself from her. She quickly became fascinated by Sherlock. Mycroft added, “I wouldn’t say she was _attached_ to him as it would suggest she had a meaningful emotional connection with Sherlock. She most definitely did not.”

Rory said nothing as Mycroft explained in terrifying detail about his younger sister who was gifted beyond measure. He spoke for several hours about their childhood and how she had disappeared a young boy that was friend’s with Sherlock and then became fixated on killing him as well. Rory got up three times to refill Mycroft’s glass without his asking in order to give him the liquid courage to confess what he had been holding in for so long.

Mycroft went on to describe the several attempts Eurus had made on Sherlock’s life. Their parents had tried to take her to numerous therapists but the ones that weren’t frightened off by Eurus had a reoccurring trend of having mental breakdowns. No matter who tried to talk to Eurus, she could not understand emotion or the consequences of her action. 

It was hard to imagine a child being so detached from emotions but Mycroft went on to explain how staff that worked directly with her in her first care facility, after she burned their home down, died in brutally mysterious ways. Several of them had killed their families before killing themselves, leaving notes that would often end, ‘Eurus made me do it.’

“It was clear that at an early age, my sister had found a way to manipulate people into doing anything she asked. It could be done in just a few minutes of meeting them and their life was changed forever. Always for the worse,” he went on.

It was considered best that Sherlock not visit Eurus once she had been removed from their home. His mind needed to cope with the loss of his friend and the stress that Eurus had put him through. He changed his memories and his presumed dead friend was remembered as a pet dog. The scars she had left on his body had new stories attached to them. It didn’t take long before Sherlock no longer remembered having a sister. 

“We didn’t like that he had rewritten his memories but what kind of person would want a child to have the memory of such trauma?” Mycroft said into his glass. Rory wanted to to tell him that he had done nothing wrong but he continued with his story.

Each time Mycroft and his parents went to visit Eurus, they came home debating their decision to keep her institutionalized. Logic seemed to be thrown out the window as his parents cried that they needed their sweet daughter home with them. Mycroft was still too young to make any decisions but asked his uncle to intervene. The man was unbiased as he had never had a chance to really know Eurus. He convinced his brother to give him custody of Eurus so that he could make the best decisions for her care.

Almost a year after the transfer of care took place, Mycroft helped his uncle fake her death so that his family would no longer be terrorized by her. She had set fire to her care facility and so they transferred her to a facility so remote that Mycroft often felt guilty even if he knew it was for the safety of his family and possibly the entire world. They told his parents that Eurus had not survived the fire. He considered it a kindness to them.

Mycroft explained that the facility was called ‘Sherrinford’ and it was on an island. Rory frowned as he discussed the protocols in place to isolate her and she tried her best to remember that these precautions were there for a reason. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder if Eurus felt loneliness.

By this point, Mycroft was inebriated. His words were slurred but he went on about the brilliant mind of his sister. He discussed how she could solve any problem and how he wished she could have used her beautiful mind for good. He wanted the world to know how gifted she was.

Mycroft began to cry, muttering, “And now she’s going to kill me.”

“Hey,” Rory said, pushing her unfinished drink aside. She got up and went over to Mycroft, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into torso. He reached out and grabbed her other arm and held it with both of his hands, keeping her from being able to pull away if she wanted to.

“It’s going to be ok,” Rory said in a soothing tone, “you’re not going to die. We’ll figure something out.”

Mycroft regained some control over his sobs and sniffled, “There’s no _we_ in this. You’re dismissed from my service. You need to be kept safe.”

“You’re drunk and don’t know what you’re saying,” Rory told him. A few hours ago she would have loved the idea of being dismissed but she never imagined seeing the mighty Mycroft Holmes crumble in her arms. She sighed and lowered her head to rest her chin on top of his head so that she enveloped him with her body in a comforting hug.

After several moments, Mycroft began to pull back. he took his hand and wiped at his face and said, “I suppose it’s best if we call it a night.”

“Mycroft,” Rory said softly, taking a gamble by using his first name as she tried to offer further comfort but he shrugged her off. He stood up and straightened, “I mean it when I say you’re dismissed.”

“You can’t...” she began but he snapped, “GO!”

Rory was taken aback but the outburst and stumbled back into Mycroft’s desk. He glared at her as if she was so far beneath him. She tried once more to say his name but instead he turned on his heel stumbled more than walked out of his office as he retreated. She followed him out to the hallway and watched as he rushed away, using the wall to keep him upright.

Rory figured she should collect her things and go but she decided she was going to stay. Perhaps when he was sober in the morning, he’d forget all about dismissing her. If what he said was true, she could possibly be in danger just for associating with Mycroft but she also felt that he needed all the help he could get, even if she didn’t have much to offer. He was going to have her help whether he wanted it or not.

It was hard to fall sleep and Rory found herself afraid of oversleeping since John had taken her phone which she used as an alarm clock. She spent the entire night thinking of Eurus and when she did slip into sleep, she was quickly startled awake thinking the house was on fire. 

The sky was beginning to lighten when Rory gave up on sleeping. She showered and dressed for work, not even contemplating going for a run. Her body was too exhausted but she hoped some caffeine might help her get through the day. She went down to the kitchens, hoping that Harold, Mycroft’s chef, had started some coffee or tea. She had met him a few times over the past few days and he was normally up early to ensure Mycroft’s breakfast was ready on time. He was also responsible for preparing all of Rory’s meals. She made sure to thank him several times, something she was sure that Mycroft didn’t do.

“Bless you,” Rory said playfully when she entered the kitchen and smelled the coffee. Harold smiled at her and said, “Sit down and I’ll pour you a cup.” She sat at the small table in the corner of the kitchen that normally the staff would eat at during their shifts. She preferred eating here than eating in the dining room, especially is Mycroft was there.

Harold was a giant of a man. He was well over six feet tall and was built like an oak tree. Despite his size, he was gentle and she noted that when she saw him carefully pour her coffee. His large hand practically engulfed the cup that he brought to her. She smiled as thanks when he set it down before her and said, “Your breakfast is almost ready.”

Rory sipped at the dark bitter liquid as she watched Harold at the stove. It only took him a few minutes before he set down a plate with a scrambled egg, a butter and jam covered slice of toast, and a sausage link.

“I can’t wait until you’re able to eat more. I make a brilliant full English,” Harold said as she picked up her fork. She blushed and said, “I don’t think I’ll be around by that point but I’m sure I’ll be sorry to miss it.”

Harold winked and said, “I think you’ll be around plenty more.”

Before Rory could question that, Mycroft appeared in the kitchen. He was wearing his normal attire though his suit jacket was not on. He was fiddling with his cuff links as he said, “I’ll just take a coffee for the road, Harold.” He then turned to Rory with a hint of surprise and said, “You’re still here.”

Rory was in the middle of biting into her toast. She dropped it to her plate and covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to lick her lips clean and muttered, “Yes, of course.” She looked him over and noticed that he looked like his normal self. If she had not known that he had gotten massively drunk the night before, she would have never guessed it. 

“I suppose you’re making your own decisions now,” Mycroft said as he casually stepped over to the small table. She was surprised as he pulled the chair opposite from her and sat down. He looked over his shoulder and said, “I’ve changed my mind, I’ll take some eggs.”

Harold called out from the stove, “Right away, Mr. Holmes.”

Rory looked at Mycroft nervously and said, “Are you ok?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He replied as if it were a ridiculous question. Her brows pinched in confusion as she said, “Well, after what you told me last night...”

“That will be enough of that,” Mycroft cut her off, “We have things to do today.”

Rory simply nodded and then looked down at her meager breakfast. She didn’t fee interested in eating it anymore and it had nothing to do with her stomach. She felt a sense of worry regarding Mycroft’s behavior but now that he was sober and had time to rest, she didn’t think she could console him again without making him angry. 

When Harold brought Mycroft’s breakfast, he didn’t thank him. Rory quickly said, “Everything is wonderful. Thank you, Harold.”

“You’re very welcome, Ms. Rory,” Harold replied warmly, smiling at her with a hint of pride. If she cooked for a living, she would want people to tell her they enjoyed her food. She wondered if Mycroft ever gave the chef praise. 

“Once we’re done with breakfast we’ll be heading over to Baker Street before stopping at the office. I have an appointment with my brother and Dr. Watson,” he told her. She simply nodded and watched as he ate his breakfast. He ignored her while she sipped at her coffee.

Once they were both done, Rory made sure to thank Harold again. The man replied cheerfully that he would be sending meals to the office for her. Before Rory could thank him again, Mycroft announced firmly that it was time to go.

It was a slow Sunday morning in the city and traffic was light. Rory stared out the window as they made their way through the city. She expected Mycroft to continue to ignore her so she was surprised when he said, “About last night...”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Rory said quickly, turning her head to look at him. She gave him a weak smile and went to look back out the window but stopped as he said, “You have a habit of making people feel comfortable sharing things with you. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of that and burdened you with that information.”

Rory studied his face and said, “I’m glad you told me. You know I won’t tell anyone.”

“I know,” he replied quickly, “but it’s dangerous information.”

“Just don’t try to dismiss me again,” she told him, “I will deal with the consequences... whatever they may be.”

Mycroft sighed, “I can’t ensure your safety.”

Rory frowned as she considered what kind of danger she could face. She wanted to say something that made her sound brave but she was terrified because she had no idea what was really happening. Was Mycroft’s sister really out for blood? Even if she was, Rory was nobody. She hardly considered herself worth the effort to kill.

When they arrived at Baker Street, Mycroft asked Rory to stay in the car. She wanted to protest but could see the lines of stress in his face. His voice was grave so she simply nodded and then asked, “Can you please get my phone from Dr. Watson?” He didn’t reply but she knew he heard her. 

Rory sat back into the seat and looked at 221B Baker Street through the window. She watched as Mycroft approached the front door and straightened the crooked knocker before knocking. A few moments later, an elderly woman opened the front door. She did not look pleased to see Mycroft but she allowed him to step inside.

Once the door was closed, Rory looked around the street. There was a diner next door but it appeared to be closed for the day. Having nothing else to do, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She had no idea how long Mycroft would be inside so it might do her some good to just rest her eyes for a little bit.

Rory was unsure how much time had passed when a force threw her against the other side of the car. Broken glass and rubble exploded around around her. She was left disoriented and reached up to place her hands on her eyes which were ringing so loudly that she couldn’t hear anything else. Once Rory was able to focus her vision, she pushed the car door open and stumbled out into the street. She turned around and braced her hands on the roof of the car as looked back at the building that was exuding smoke. 

Rory came around the car and began to run toward the building, not even sure what she was doing, when she saw Sherlock and John on the sidewalk. They were moving and appeared to be unharmed though it was hard to tell with all the soot and dirt on them. She ran to them and kneeled beside them.

“Are you ok?!” She felt more than heard herself scream as the ringing in her ears left it hard to hear her own voice. The men both gestured they were fine and she then said, “Where’s Mr. Holmes?!”

John looked at Rory with recognition and then a look of fear took over as he looked back to the smoking building. Dread settle in Rory’s stomach and without another thought she bolted toward the front door that was barely hanging by a single hinge. She pulled it open and coughed heavily as clouds of smoke and dust poured out.

Rory didn’t have to step farm as she collided with Mycroft who had the old woman on his arm. She hugged his torso as he led her out. They were both painted black from the smoke and first but Rory didn’t think there were any injuries to be concerned about.

Mycroft reached out and put an arm around Rory’s shoulders. He pulled her into him and guided her out as well despite not needing assistance. She let him lead her back out on the street and saw there were already emergency response teams outside. 

Mycroft handed the older woman off to paramedics first before turned to Rory. He cupped her face in his hands and looked at her in a panic and said loud enough that Rory was able to hear, “Tell me you’re ok.”

“I’m fine,” Rory said back loudly. She was going to ask if he was ok but he pulled her quickly into his chest and hugged her tightly. Already so unsure of anything, she froze in his arms. It took a few moments before she started to sneak her arms around Mycroft then he suddenly tackled her to the ground. Rubble pushed into her back as his weight pressed her body down. She was just able to glance past his worried face to see there were drones flying overhead.

Sherlock’s face appeared over Mycroft’s shoulder and she could make out his words, “We need to go now!” He pulled on his brother’s shoulder to pull him up and John was suddenly leaning over Rory with his hand in her face. She grabbed it and allowed him to pull her up.

“Alright there?” The doctor asked as Rory looked around at the chaos. The drones were shooting some kind of dart at the police that had responded to the explosion. They raised their guns but dropped to the ground before they could fire. 

A hand grabbed Rory’s arm and began to pull her away. She turned her head and saw it was Mycroft. She pulled her attention back to him and let him lead her toward a grey car. There was a man with salt and pepper hair shouting, “Get in!”

Mycroft pushed Rory into the back seat and she watched him jump in after her. Sherlock squeezed in before closing the door. John got into the front seat and the man was in the driver seat a moment later.

“Drive, Lestrade!” Sherlock bellowed. The engine roared as the man quickly accelerated and Baker Street disappeared behind him.

“Where are we going?” Rory asked barely above a whisper, looking around at the men in the car. She realized she was shaking and it seemed Mycroft had as well. He ignored her question as he pulled off his singed and dirty suit jacket and began to wrap her in it, “You’re in shock.” She met his eyes but said nothing.

“You still don’t believe Eurus is behind all of this, brother?!” Sherlock spat out as the driver said, “We can regroup at my place.”

John shouted at Sherlock, “Leave him, Sherlock, we need to focus on what to do next!”

The ringing in Rory’s ears was fading and everyone’s shouting left her cringing. She brought her shaking hands to her ears and covered them. John noticed and said, “Rory, look at me.” She looked ahead at John, feeling both Sherlock and Mycroft looking at her. 

“Ears ringing?” He asked and she could only nod. “You can hear me so that’s good. It’ll go away,” he explained and looked around the car and said, “Everyone needs to lower their voices.”

“Thank you, Dr. Watson,” Mycroft said throwing a glance at his brother.

The car fell silent for a moment which Rory greatly appreciated. It was Sherlock who finally spoke and said, “We need to go to Sherrinford... unannounced.”

“How do you suggest we do that?” Mycroft hissed. Sherlock replied, “It’s your secret prison, why don’t you give us some suggestions?” Mycroft huffed in response and said, “I’m going to need to make some phone calls but Eurus is going to know I’m coming if I’m alive.”

John spoke up, “We could say you’re in hospital, maybe get someone to stand in for you.”

Mycroft leaned into Rory and said, “My apologies but I need my phone.” Before she could respond, his arm reached over and he leaned into her, his warm breath was on her face. His hand went into the pocket of the jacket and when he pulled back he had his battered phone in his hand. Rory was surprised that it still worked and as he said, “It’s his day off so we’ll see if he’s available.”

“My phone,” Rory was finally able to mutter, looking at John. The doctor frowned with guilt in his features as he said, “I’m so sorry. It was in my jacket in the flat.”

“We’ll get you another phone as soon as we can,” Mycroft muttered as he tapped away on his phone.

“Alright, we’re here,” said the man driving. 

They were parked on a residential block and they filed out of the car into a house. Mycroft had kept an arm around Rory’s shoulders and guided her inside. 

“Make yourselves comfortable,” the man said as Mycroft led her over to a couch in front of a large television. The place hardly contained any furniture or decorations. Rory sat on the couch and then Mycroft kneeled before. He took her hands in his and turned them face up and rested his fingers on her wrist. He was checking her pulse and saying, “Are you hurt?”

Rory wanted to laugh. He was asking if she was hurt when he had been in the building that had blown up. She simply shook her head and whispered, “No.”

“Does the lady need anything?”

Rory looked up at the man and before she could say shake her head again, Mycroft said, “Ms. Tarley, this is Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. He’s a friend.”

“Wish we were meeting under better conditions but call me Greg,” he said and waved nervously to Rory. She only stared up at him with wide eyes. He frowned and said, “Looks like shock to me. I got a blanket in the dryer and a first aid kit. I’ll be right back.”

Greg disappeared from her line of sight just as John came over. Mycroft shifted away and let go of her hands and said, “Her pulse is normal, just accelerated.”

John took one of her hands and checked for himself. He gave her a kind smile and said, “We’ll get you cleaned right up. You’re going to be ok.” His eyes were not meeting hers and she realized he was glancing to the side of her head. She took her free hand and touched the left side of her face. When she lowered her hand it was coated in thick blood that was starting to dry. Her hand shook even more as she was startled by the sudden color.

“Here you go, love,” Greg said, coming back and draping a blanket over her shoulders. John and Mycroft wrapped her up as Greg came around the couch and set a small first aid kit next to her. John opened it and pulled out a pair of nitrile gloves and slipped them on. 

“Mycroft, get over here. We needed to plan,” Sherlock called out from behind her. Mycroft scowled and said, “We’re in the middle of something.”

“John can tend to your goldfish, we need to plan,” Sherlock replied.

Had Sherlock just called her a goldfish? She had no idea what that was about but she was too busy hissing as John rubbed an alcohol pad on her the side of her face. He apologized but continued. 

It seemed that she had several cuts on her face and neck from the glass that had been blown out in the car. She hadn’t felt a thing until the alcohol burned each cut as if with a vengeance. Silent tears streamed down her face and she tried to turn her head away so that Mycroft would stop looking at her. John assumed it was the pain of the alcohol and apologized again. She couldn’t find the words to correct him.

Rory assumed that had been the worst of it but he said there were pieces of glass in some of her cuts. She sat as still as her shaking body would let her as he carefully used tweezers to pull glass from her skin.

It didn’t take long but Sherlock was getting impatient and called for his brother again. Greg kneeled beside Mycroft and said, “Go take care of the princess. I got this.”

Mycroft nodded and gave Rory a look that she couldn’t quite understand and went to join his brother who bellowed, “Finally!”

“What an arse,” John muttered under his breath. Greg couldn’t help but chuckle. He then looked at Rory and said, “How are you holding up?”

Rory gulped as she tried to force words up but John stopped her and said, “Don’t try to speak yet. If you need something just hum, ok?” She nodded her head slightly. He then said, “Hum for me so I know you can.” She took a deep breath and then forced a hum out. He smiled and said, “Attagirl.” 

When John was done, he wiped some antibiotic cream on her cuts and then said, “We’re going to lay you down on your back and put your feet up. If you need anything or don’t feel good, just hum like I said, ok?” Rory nodded and allowed Greg and John to shift her down on the couch. They used one of the pillows on the couch to prop her feet up.

“You mind staying with her, Greg?” John asked. “You sure you don’t want me to call for an ambulance?” he asked in reply. John looked toward Mycroft and Sherlock who were bickering in the kitchen before saying, “Until we know what’s our safest options, I don’t want to move her.”

Greg simply nodded and sat on the carpet next to the couch where Rory’s head rested. All Rory could do was shiver and stare at his ceiling. She couldn’t hear what Mycroft was discussing with Sherlock and John. All she kept thinking was that she should have listened to Mycroft when he drunkenly tried to dismiss her. 

The adrenaline coursing through Rory’s body was running out and she tried to stay awake as she heard arguing from the kitchen but soon her vision went dark and her world was silent.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter but it’s a long one! I hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 5

Mycroft had missed his daily deadline to call Rory and she found herself handling the situation by gnawing at her fingernails over a cup of tea in the kitchen. Diane had gone to bed hours ago after finding herself too bored to do anything but sleep. She was glad she had gone to bed as she didn’t want Diane hovering over her and telling her not to worry. Diane meant well but nothing was going to stop Rory from worrying, especially if she couldn’t have anything stronger than her herbal tea.

Rory had committed to staying awake and had even brought a charging cord into the kitchen so that her phone would not die. She skimmed through the news and social media between checking her call log despite the fact her phone did not ring. 

It was just after midnight when Rory did the unthinkable and sent a text to her future bother-in-law. She knew Mycroft would behave like it was a act equivalent to treason to get Sherlock involved in their relationship even if it was for something like this.

_Have you heard from Mycroft today? He hasn’t called or answered any of my texts._

She sighed and then sent a second text, _I’m worried_

Sherlock rarely slept, which kept Rory from feeling guilty for texting so late at night. She didn’t know how either of the Holmes boys managed to function on such little sleep. They both amazed her with their seemingly superhuman abilities.

_Nothing but I’ll text him. He usually gets a thrill out of that. -SH_

Rory rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he meant. Despite being forty-years-old, Sherlock was constantly being monitored by Mycroft to make sure he was safe and staying out of trouble. Sherlock was always trying to allude him and rarely responded to Mycroft when he tried to get into contact with him. She knew for a fact that he was the only person other than herself that had been programmed in his phone to get an audible alert when his phone was on silent, even in a meeting. She may have used that knowledge to her advantage by bribing Sherlock with some of Diane’s baked goods to get her out of some horribly dull events in the past.

Now that Sherlock was a father and a husband, Mycroft was keeping better tabs on his brother and his family. 

A few minutes passed when Rory’s phone rang and she saw Mycroft’s name display on the screen. She answered within the first ring and sighed with relief when she heard his irritated voice say, “You texted my brother?!”

“You were supposed to call hours ago!” Rory argued with a sly grin. She rubbed her stomach slowly and said, “We had a deal!”

Mycroft’s sigh was easily heard before he said, “I’ve been in a critical meeting for the past six hours. Did you not see the news about the PM?”

Rory frowned, remembering the trending issue about the prime minister having tested positive for the corona virus. She had been so panicked by not hearing from Mycroft that she didn’t even consider thinking about how that was affecting his day.

There was a pause and then Mycroft said, “I haven’t told Sherlock yet, but Eurus has tested positive for the virus.”

Rory felt her body go numb at his confession and began to panic again. How could she have gotten the virus if she never left the island? Had she escaped? Were they all in danger again? 

So many questions ran through Rory’s mind but she didn’t know where to start. Mycroft seemed to know all the questions she had and said, “It seems some of the staff broke protocol and didn’t quarantine when they returned to the island for their shifts. They’ve infected Eurus along with six other prisoners and eight guards.”

Rory felt relief that Eurus was still at Sherrinford but felt terrible knowing her life could be threatened by the virus. Despite all that she had done, she was still a person and Rory always believed she needed to be treated with dignity and respect.

“That’s terrible,” Rory said in shock. With all that weighing down on Mycroft, Rory felt guilt spread within her at criticizing him for not calling her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call but thank you for staying up. I don’t think I can sleep unless I can hear your voice,” Mycroft told her. She felt her eyes water and said, “I was so worried. I keep thinking the worst things.”

Mycroft sighed heavily, “I know. I promise I’m doing everything in my power to stay safe for you. I’ll do better to call on time going forward.”

“You’d better,” Rory sniffled and wiped at her wet cheeks with the back of her hand. She smiled as Mycroft said, “I’m counting down the days until I can be with my family. You three are the only things that keep me going.”

“Nine more days,” Rory said breathily.

Rory could hear Mycroft relax by his tone as he said, “Now’s a good time to start picking baby names. We can’t put it off forever, my dear.” She couldn’t help but chuckle a little and said, “I keep putting it off because I don’t want to decide without you.”

“Well,” Mycroft said and she could tell by his tone that he was stretching his body. She was glad to know he was trying to get comfortable. “I don’t have to be in another meeting until six. Now’s as good of a time as any,” he said contently. Rory smiled and said, “We need to decide first that if we have at least one boy, are we naming him after you?”

“Absolutely not,” Mycroft snorted, causing Rory to giggle and reply, “Ok, good.”

Rory thought for a second and said, “I don’t want to name them after anyone in the Royal Family. I don’t want them to think we actually like them.” Mycroft laughed heartily, warming Rory’s heart. She loved it when she made him laugh.

“I can agree to that completely,” Mycroft said. They didn’t hate the Royal Family but Mycroft had spent the better part of his career cleaning up their messes and felt more like their babysitters than he felt they were colleagues or rulers.

“What do you think about the name Delilah for a girl?” Rory asked. Mycroft immediately protested again, “Absolutely NOT! You do realize that Delilah means ‘temptress’ in Hebrew, don’t you? Delilah was Samson’s mistress who betrayed him to the Philistines.”

Rory rolled her eyes, “For someone who thinks religion is a joke, you sure know a lot about it.”

“My parents forced Christianity on Sherlock and I as children. They thought it would make us... well-rounded,” he said with disgust. Rory shook her head and smiled, “Either way, let’s not get too deep into meanings. It’s a pretty name.” Still, she knew that name was definitely not going to get his approval no matter what her argument was. She was surprised when Mycroft said, “What about Dahlia?”

Rory thought about it and said, “Dahlia Holmes... Dahlia Violet Holmes.”

“You really want to make my mother more insufferable by naming a child after her?” Mycroft replied. Once more, Rory rolled her eyes, “It’s lovely and you know it.”

“Fine,” Mycroft said as if she had twisted his arm to give in, “I can agree to Dahlia Violet Holmes.” He paused and asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to hyphenate her name? I’ve told you before I won’t be offended.”

“Mycroft,” Rory said firmly, “I’ve told you at least a dozen times that I look forward to being Mrs. Holmes, not Mrs. Tarley-Holmes.”

Mycroft sighed, “But Mrs. Holmes makes you sound like my mother.”

“That’s a compliment, you know I love your mother,” Rory shot back. 

“Alright,” Mycroft tried to change the topic, “what do you think about Oliver for a boy?” Rory hummed in thought and said, “You know I’m just going to say we use your father’s name for the middle name.”

Mycroft groaned, “Why can’t we use your parents’ names?”

Rory replied pointedly, “Because my parents’ names are Marigold and Rory.” She loved her parents but she didn’t want to use her father’s name because it was also her own and Marigold was a mouth full. Her mother often went by Mary, which Rory was worried might not fly well since she knew that was John’s late wife’s name, or Goldie, which Rory did not like at all. 

“If we name our children after my parents but not your own, we’re only going to offend them,” Mycroft advised her. She knew he was right but said, “I’m sticking with Dahlia Violet, we can compromise with Oliver.”

“Don’t forget we need two names for each gender since you refused to let the doctor tell us what you’re having,” Mycroft said with annoyance. Rory was excited that they didn’t know and loved even more the frustration Mycroft felt for not knowing something.

Rory ran through names in her head and finally said, “How about Oliver Alexander Holmes?”

“I like it,” Mycroft said, which surprised Rory how painless that was. She smiled and said, “Two down, two to go.”

Rory suddenly shouted, “OH! Genevieve Elisabeth Holmes!”

“Do you really want Lady Smallwood to think you named a child after her?” Mycroft replied, sounding like the name left a bad taste in his mouth. She sighed, “You make a valid point.”

“But I do like Genevieve,” Mycroft said, “We could call her Vivy for short.”

Rory smiled warmly hearing Mycroft discuss pet names for their children. He was definitely not the Iceman he used to be. She said, “I can’t think of a good middle name for that.”

“We can come back to it later,” Mycroft said, “What do you think of the name Carlisle?” Rory hummed, “Nahhh.”

Mycroft tried again, “What about the name Willem?”

Rory crinkled her nose at the suggestion, “People are just going to think we spelled his name wrong and call him William.”

“That’s fair,” Mycroft replied with defeat.

The couple tossed names back and forth but could not decide on any additional names. It was nearly two in the morning when Rory let out a massive yawn that Mycroft said, “We still have almost two months to decide on more names. Why don’t you go to bed?”

“This is the longest we’ve talked since you’ve gone into quarantine, I don’t want to stop,” Rory said. She could hear Mycroft’s smile in his breath, something she had picked up on early in their relationship. He didn’t think it was possible but she was never wrong when she did bring it up on the phone.

“I know but you need rest,” Mycroft told her with a parenting tone. She smiled, knowing he was going to be a wonderful father no matter what he thought. She huffed and said, “I know.”

“Think of more names and we can discuss them tomorrow,” he said. She agreed then said, “Stay safe, Mycroft. We love you.”

“I love you all,” Mycroft replied before the call ended.

It took a few minutes before Rory found the energy to get up from the table. She brought her cup to the sink and made the slow journey upstairs to their room. She pressed her hand into her lower back, rubbing the tight muscle that started aching earlier in the day. She loved being pregnant but the extra weight on her petite frame felt brutal at times.

Rory finally made it up to bed and made herself as comfortable as her stomach would let her. She had to tuck a small pillow under her lower back and sleep leaning toward her side to get any decent attempt at sleep. She longed to have Mycroft beside her in bed so that she could roll into him. She always slept best with him next to her. 

Once Rory found the best position she was going to find for the night, she willed her brain to shut off so she could fall asleep. She replayed the memories of when she first encountered Eurus. It was a whirlwind experience that left her feeling like she was in over her head. The younger Holmes sibling had manipulated the lives of her brothers and Rory had been dragged into it. It caused her to place her affections with the wrong person for a time, which was what Eurus had wanted. It took longer than Rory liked to figure out why that was part of her plan. 

As Rory began to creep closer to sleep, she still couldn’t stop worrying about Mycroft as well as Eurus. It wasn’t the first time she worried about them and it would most likely not be the last.  
——————————

Rory woke up in a panic. There was a layer of sweat on her brow, her limbs were tangled in blankets, and there was a faint ringing in her ears. She shot up and looked around, realizing she was in an unfamiliar home. Her sudden movement caught the attention of the homeowner and it took her a few moments to remember who he was.

“You’re up,” Greg said with relief clearly painted on his face as he came out of the kitchen. He stood in the archway between the kitchen and living room in a pair of pajama bottoms and an old Scotland Yard training shirt with a spatula in his hand.

Rory looked around again and then asked, “Where’s Mycroft?”

“You were out like a light. They all left last night,” Greg told her. She frowned and asked, “They went to find Eurus?” He nodded, “Yeah, the crazy sister, right?”

“Oh god,” Rory said, pushing the blankets off her body and getting up. She started pacing back and forth and said, “She’s going to kill them.”

“I think you should try to be a bit more optimistic than that,” Greg tried to tell her though he looked concerned. Rory ran her fingers through her long hair, getting it caught in tangles and feeling the grime in her locks. The pain in her scalp as she pulled at her tangles seemed to calm her down. It took her a minute before she said, “We need to go after them.”

Greg frowned, “We don’t even know where they went.”

“Sherrinford,” Rory said. Greg quickly replied, “It doesn’t even show up on a map, I checked myself.”

Rory groaned but then Greg said, “Listen, love, you got left behind just like I did. There’s nothing we can do right now but wait until we hear from them.”

Rory knew Greg was right but she hated not knowing what was happening. What if Eurus killed any or all of them? It was horrifying to think of what cruel ways she might torture them. She also wondered if she was safe. Not that she felt she should be a target but she had spent so much time around Mycroft, what if Eurus took it the wrong way and assumed they were friends? Mycroft had said that she had killed Sherlock’s childhood friend.

“Come in the kitchen and have some breakfast,” Greg said, waving his hand to the kitchen. She met his dark eyes and could see he was concerned for her as well as frightened of her. She took a deep breath and admitted defeat. She needed to accept that she really was left behind, that Mycroft had no use for her.

Before accepting breakfast, she asked to use the bathroom. Greg led her to a small bathroom and felt in a daze as she relieved herself. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned at the absolute wreck that she was. Her hair was tangled and dirt had settled into her pores. Her eyes displayed dark circles that made the small cuts on her face look more serious than they really were. She washed her hands and saw the water run dark. Her nails were a mess and she tried to pick the dirt out from underneath them.

With wet fingers, Rory tried to brush her hair out. She managed to smooth most of her hair down but she knew she needed a proper shower. She couldn’t believe Greg made no mention of her appearance. If she saw someone who looked like her, she’d be expressing concern immediately. 

Once Rory gave up on looking more presentable, she wen tot he kitchen where Greg promptly sat Rory down at the table. She watched him go to the stove and continue to fix up breakfast after he handed her a mug of coffee. He served her a heaping plate of bacon, eggs, beans, and toast. She frowned at the large portions, already telling her stomach to calm down and politely asked for a smaller plate. He seemed confused but obliged the younger woman.

After Rory moved smaller portions onto the plate, she pushed the large plate to Greg and said, “I don’t eat much and I’d hate for it to go to waste.” He simply shrugged and said, “More for me.” She couldn’t help but smile at how easy he made it. She stressed every time she had to eat around Mycroft. It was nice to not be questioned about her food choices for a change.

Rory picked at her food but Greg said nothing and didn’t force her to eat. He watched her carefully though and said, “You’re not someone I would peg as working for Mycroft. How’d that happen?” She blushed at the question, internally agreeing with his assessment but said, “I’m actually the assistant for Lady Smallwood. I’m just on loan.”

“Makes sense,” Greg said but then quickly added, “no offense. I just mean you’re more down to earth than Anthea. She scares me a bit and I’m not ashamed to admit it.”

Rory couldn’t help but laugh. She also felt relief that he seemed to know a bit about Mycroft. She knew better than to go into detail about her job but it was nice to know she didn’t have to completely lie or hide everything.

“Anthea scares me too,” Rory admitted and then said, “Oh god, someone should call Anthea and tell her what’s going on.” She remembered she didn’t have a phone but Greg put his hands up to stop a another wave of panic from taking over and said, “Relax, Mycroft called her last night. She got on the first plane she could get from Tokyo this morning.” Rory had no idea what Anthea was doing in Tokyo but she was glad to know she was on her way back.

Greg then said, “Mycroft ordered you a new phone before he left. He said it should be delivered today.”

“Did he say anything else?” Rory asked. He met her eye and said, “He told me to keep you safe.” He paused and then said, “And to make sure you ate.” Rory was caught off guard by the first statement but rolled her eyes at the second. Still, she looked at him with confusion. He smiled and said, “You must be important.”

“Me? Important?” Rory said, sounding like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. She tried to shake her head but he said, “I’ve known Mycroft for years. He went out of his way to make sure you were ok yesterday.”

“He thinks he’s responsible for me while I’m working for him,” Rory argued with the man that she didn’t even know. He might have known Mycroft but he didn’t know him as well as he thought he did. She tried to be polite when she said, “I don’t think you know what you’re talking about.”

Greg shrugged and said, “Wouldn’t be the first time I was wrong.”

Rory didn’t dwell long on Greg’s words. She couldn’t stop worrying about Mycroft, Sherlock and John. She didn’t know much about Sherlock but John had been kind to her and cleaned her wounds before he left. She wished she could have thanked him. She hoped she’d have the chance again.

“Why don’t you go take a bath and relax. We might be waiting for a while,” Greg offered her after several moments. She looked down at herself and remembered she was absolutely filthy. She was still wearing Mycroft’s jacket over her tattered work clothes.

Rory blushed and said, “That might be best.”

Greg led her upstairs to the bathroom. Like the downstairs, there was a lack of decor and she couldn’t help but ask, “Have you just moved in?” He looked caught off guard by the question. She said, “It looks like you’ve only just moved in. There’s not much furniture.”

“Ah,” Greg laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck and said, “I got divorced and the wife took everything. Been working so much I never really got around to sprucing the place up.”

“I’m sorry,” Rory said, “I didn’t mean to pry.” She then said, “Well, hopefully you’ll be able to decorate soon.”

Greg laughed a bit more properly and said, “Doubt it, love. It’s been six years.” Rory looked at him in shock but said nothing more as he opened the bathroom door for her and said, “Towels are under the sink. I’ll try and get some clothes sorted for you.”

Rory thanked Greg before closing the bathroom door. She ran the shower to temperature and began to strip her ruined clothes off her body. Despite the condition of Mycroft’s jacket, she folded it carefully and set it on the counter next to the sink. As for her own clothes, she collected them into a ball and jammed them into the small bin next to the toilet. She grabbed a towel from under the sink and hung it on the hook next to the shower so she wouldn’t drip all over Greg’s bathroom before she slipped underneath the spray of the near scalding water.

The water ran brown and grey at first. Rory had only glanced at the cuts on her face in the mirror when she undressed. She was not good with blood and didn’t want to examine them while there was still clumps of dried blood on her face and in her hair.

The water stung on the cuts but they felt superficial. She touched the worst of them on her temple and checked her fingers for fresh blood. She saw nothing and sighed with relief. 

It was clear that Greg did not entertain women as his shower contained the most masculine type of shower products she could imagine. Everything was scented like men’s cologne and while she didn’t think the scent was terrible, it was overpowering. Still, she had no other options so she washed her body and rinsed as best as she could to weaken the smell.

Once the water was running clear and Rory could feel no dirt on her skin, she plugged the drain and turned the shower head off so that she could fill the tub. She carefully lowered her body to the bottom of the tub and watched despondently as the water level rose over her legs.

When the tub was full, she shut the water off and slipped her whole body underneath the steaming water. She tilted her head back until just the features of her face were above the water. The water filled her ears and all she could hear was the gentle sounds of the water hitting the sides of the tube and the quiet thudding of her pulse. She closed her eyes and tried to block out her thoughts.

For the most part, Rory was able to remain calm and not overthink the situation. Every so often the water would lap at her lips or her nose if she moved just a bit too much. She casually thought of lowering her head underneath the surface of the water entirely. She thought of drowning. Then she remembered what a drunk Mycroft had said about Eurus calling the missing boy, ‘Drowned Redbeard.’ When the thought came to mind, her breathing picked up and she lifted her head out of the water and reminded herself that she was safe. She was in the home of a copper and she was no one. Eurus had no reason to harm her.

The water had gone cold several times but Rory would drain it a bit and top it off with hot water again and again. She wondered if it was rude of her to spend so much time in the obliging man’s bathroom but she had had a hell of a week and felt like she earned this temporary sanctuary. Also, it was like Greg had said... they might be waiting awhile.

Rory drained the tub when her pruny fingers and toes began to hurt. They felt tender and too soft as she dried her body with the towel. There was no hairdryer in the bathroom so Rory used a second towel to dry her long hair as best as she could. She dropped it in the hamper by the door and wrapped the first towel around her body. It easily covered her body and since she had nothing else to change into, her only option was to step out off the bathroom with it.

“Greg?” Rory called out as she clutched the towel tightly around herself. She waited a few moments but heard no response. She glanced up and down the hallway and called out his name again. Still no answer. She walked toward the stairs and heard muffled voices. She slowly walked down the stairs, wondering if Greg may have left the tv on.

Rory nearly dropped her towel in shock when she descended the stairs and saw the front door open. Molly was standing there, holding a fussy Rosie in her arms and saying, “Sherlock’s lost it. If you see him, you tell him I never want to see him again.” She looked distraught and devastated with puffy eyes and messy hair.

“Molls,” Greg said, “he’s got something going on and I’m sure he’ll come around and explain himself.”

“He called me and made me tell him I love him! He knows! How could he do that to me?!” Molly shouted angrily, causing Rosie to start crying. Molly then looked over Greg’s shoulder and Rory froze as their eyes met.

“Oh god,” Molly said. Greg turned around and said, “Shit, yeah...”

Rory was afraid to move and immediately regretted leaving the safety of the bathroom. She didn’t want to say or do anything as Molly looked between Rory and Greg and asked, “Rory? Does Mycroft know about this?”

“It’s not like that,” Rory blurted out just as Greg said, “You have it all wrong. Mycroft and Sherlock are...”

“He doesn’t know,” Rory almost shouted, trying to stop Greg from talking. She didn’t want Molly, especially when she had Rosie, to possibly get caught up in the terrifying game with Eurus. “We’d appreciate it if you helped keep it a secret,” Rory said in a panic as Greg looked at her and mouthed, “What the fuck?” She ignored him and then changed the subject, “Is everything ok, Molly?”

Molly blinked at Rory in surprise as Rosie seemed to whimper now instead of cry. Molly then blushed, seemingly embarrassed to have witnessed what she thought was a private affair. She looked at Greg and said, “I should go. You don’t have to get those clothes back to me.”

Before Rory or Greg could say anything, she turned around and practically ran out to the sidewalk. Greg stood in the doorway and watched as she hustled into a cab before shutting the door and turning to look at Rory. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he fully looked at Rory in nothing but a towel. Her pale skin was tinged slightly red from the hot water but her cheeks were practically glowing.

“Christ,” Greg said in awe, causing Rory’s skin to burn a deeper red. She mumbled, “Sorry, I didn’t know Molly was here.”

“Yeah,” Greg said, not taking his eyes of her, “I asked if she could drop off some clothes. Everything I have would have been too big on you.”

Greg finally broke his stare and looked down at the bag in his hand and held it out to Rory. She clutched the towel with one hand and nervously reached out and took the bag from him with the other.

“Thanks,” Rory said, not able to meet his eye. She gave him a polite nod before turning on her heel and walking quickly up the stairs and locking herself in the bathroom. 

Rory sat on the lid of the toilet, setting back down at her feet. She rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her hands as she tried to push down the embarrassment she felt. She replayed the entire interaction in her head, cringing at the awkwardness of it all but then thought about what Molly had said. Sherlock had called Molly.

Why would Sherlock have called Molly if he was busy dealing with his sister? Surely Mycroft or John wouldn’t approved of Sherlock taking a break to call poor Molly and torture her by making her say that she loved him.

Torture.

“Oh god,” Rory said with a dawning realization. She quickly stood up and grabbed the clothes Molly had brought over. She pulled on a pair of jeans that were just a bit too tight and exposed too much of her ankle and a mustard yellow sweater with a stretched out neckline that exposed almost an entire shoulder. She threw the bathroom door open and ran downstairs screaming, “Greg! You need to call Molly back!”

Greg was back in the kitchen, standing at the counter and pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee. He looked confused as Rory slid into the room, damp hair clinging to her face as she shouted, “Molly’s not safe!” She then remembered the child in her arms and said, “Rosie’s not safe!”

“What are you going on about?” Greg said, trying to understand what was happening. Rory’s voice was raised in frustration as she said, “Why would Sherlock call Molly? Why would he make her say she loves him?”

Rory paused and said, “If they are in trouble... well, Sherlock doesn’t seem like the type who would ask for that type of confession. So why would he want Molly to say that to him?”

“Christ,” Greg said, “You think that had something to do with Eurus?”

“I don’t know Sherlock but I know Mycroft enough and if they’re similar then Sherlock would have made Molly say that only if it was incredibly important,” Rory said, thinking out loud. She paused, “Only if her life was in danger.”

Greg set his coffee down quickly, spilling some liquid over the counter. He ignored it and went for his phone. He selected a contact and put the phone to his face and shouted, “Donovan, send someone over to Molly’s place. Don’t let her in. Search her flat for anything suspicious.”

There was a pause before Greg growled, “JUST DO IT!”

Rory watched in shock at the outburst but said nothing as he hung up the call and then dialed another number. Greg said in a panic, “Molly, it’s Greg. Do not go back to your flat. It’s not safe. Call me back!” He called again and left another voicemail. He cursed and said, “She’s not answering me.” He tapped rapidly on his phone, sending text messages.

Rory thought about what Eurus could be doing and why Sherlock had to make such a phone call to Molly. She wondered why Sherlock didn’t say he was in trouble or ask for help. If he had, she was sure Molly would have been more understanding. She thought about it more and remembered what Molly had once said to her about the surveillance in her flat and then felt ice cold dread spread through her veins.

Eurus knew about Rory. Eurus knew about everything. 

Rory didn’t know what to focus on first. Was she a threat to Greg by being in his home? But what kind of threat was Molly facing? And what about Rosie? Would Eurus really harm a child? She then remembered the boy that Mycroft told her about once more.

“Sherlock couldn’t tell her there was something wrong,” Rory suddenly said, thinking out loud again. Greg looked at her and said, “There would have to be consequences if he did, right?”

Rory nodded and thought about what Eurus could possibly do and then she remembered the explosion from the day before. She paled, “She’s going to blow up Molly’s flat.”

Greg was on the phone again, screaming at someone called Donovan again about getting the bomb squad. He began pacing around the entire downstairs floor as Rory considered the possible threats to Greg. She waited until he was off the phone before saying, “Molly told me that her flat was bugged but I think she assumed it was only ever Mycroft. Either Eurus was the one bugging the flat or she was hacking into Mycroft’s surveillance systems.”

Rory paused and looked at Greg and asked, “Is your flat under surveillance?”

Greg looked shocked at the thought that he might be under surveillance. He glanced around and then said, “There’s only one way to find out.”

The next two hours were spent ripping apart Greg’s home. It was not as bad as he had little furniture but they reconvened in the kitchen once they had gone through the house and set a small pile of recording devices in the center of the table. Greg was pale as he questioned if Mycroft had done it or if it had been Eurus. He wanted to believe it was Mycroft because he had never encountered Eurus and felt she had no need to monitor him.

“From what Mycroft has said, she’s so brilliant she can practically predict the future. She knew that we were coming here before she blew up Baker Street,” Rory said. Greg shook his head in disbelief, “This is insane.”

Rory was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. The two looked at each other in fear for a moment before Greg said, “Stay here.”

Rory moved against the back wall of the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the block on the counter and holding her breath as she heard Greg open the door. She heard some murmurs from the front door and within moments she heard the door close.

Greg came into the kitchen and eyed Rory with the knife as he held a small box in his hand and said, “It’s ok. It’s just your phone.” Rory was wondering if she was going crazy when she said, “Are we sure it’s not another bomb?” He looked at the package with hesitation and said, “I think it’s too late to run if it is so we may as well open it.”

Rory nodded and set the knife down on the counter as Greg opened the small box with little hesitation. He smiled with relief as he pulled the packaged phone from the box and said, “Looks alright to me.” She sighed and stepped forward, taking the phone from him and sat at the table. She wasted no time in opening the box and powering the phone up as Greg handed her the small SIM card that had been in the box.

Once Rory put in her credentials, she waited for her data from the cloud to transfer over. She felt relief seeing her contacts restored but frowned when she saw the numerous missed messages come up. Several had been from Anthea and Lady Smallwood. She went through them and felt a conflict as Anthea was messaging Rory to tell her to take shelter but Lady Smallwood was texting demanding updates on Mycroft’s whereabouts and asking her to report to her house. She then saw she had numerous messages from her family stating they had seen glimpses on her on the news at the explosion on Baker Street.

Rory didn’t know how she should respond to anyone. She wasn’t sure if she would put anyone else at risk by getting into contact. She had no idea what to expect and looking at the devices they had found in Greg’s flat made her wonder what seemingly irrelevant information was Eurus using against them.

Rory needed to know if she was in danger and decided there was only one way for her to find out. She looked to Greg and said, “I need to go to my flat.”

“Why?” Greg said, trying to make sense of her sudden declaration. She replied, “I need to know if I’ve been watched as well. I need to know if I’m important.”

“Well,” Greg said, “of course you are.” He made it sound as if it were obvious but she said, “It’s a nice sentiment but I meant important enough for Eurus to target. I need to know if my family is at risk because of me.”

Greg frowned as he considered her words and was about to say something when his phone rang. He answered, “Molly, are you ok?”

Rory perked up at the name and listened intently as he breathed with relief and said, “Thank god, Molly. Just stay safe and we’ll let you know when this is all over.”

Greg ended his call and looked to Rory with a relieved smile, “Molly’s in a safe house with Rosie. They are going to be ok.” Rory tilted her head back and sighed with relief at the news and but then said, “You should probably move somewhere safe, too.”

“Not without you,” Greg said firmly. Rory shook her head and said, “You’re clearly at risk. If I’m not, I don’t want to move a target on my back.”

Greg looked at Rory with an urgency and said, “This might not be a comfort to hear, but you’ve got a target on you. It’s clear as day.”

Rory was confused and said, “That makes no sense.”

“Before they left, Mycroft watched you sleep last night,” Greg said, “If their crazy sister can really predict the future than she knows you matter to him and that means your in as much danger as the rest of us.”

Rory shook her head and said, “That’s ridiculous.” She knew Greg was mistaken and she didn’t have the energy to argue it further. She stood up and said, “I need to go home and check.”

“I need to go into the office,” Greg said, “and I’m supposed to keep an eye on you so your coming with me.”

Rory attempted to stare intimidatingly at him but he was taller than her and much more confident. Still, she bit the inside of her lip and focused her eyes on him intently. He wasted no time rolling his eyes and said, “Love, you’re too cute to scare anyone.”

A blush bloomed across Rory’s face and neck at his words and she huffed and crossed her arms and said, “Whatever.”

Greg smiled at her and said, “Now that that’s settled, I need to go change.” He then said, “No running off.”

Rory rolled her eyes and plopped back down into the chair and watched as Greg left the kitchen. She had not intended to sneak off but he had so conveniently given her the idea. She waited until she heard a door upstairs close before she moved. She grabbed her new phone and headed for the door. She paused and realized she wasn’t wearing shoes.

Rory found her ruined shoes by the couch underneath the blankets she had kicked off when she woke up that morning. They would have to do until she could change shoes at her flat. Realizing she had no idea where she was, Rory quickly pulled up the GPS on her phone and plugged in the address for her flat. She was four miles away and without a wallet, she would have to walk. She’d run if she had the proper shoes for it. Her current shoes had a small heel which would be brutal to run in. Her purse was long gone so she’d be unable to pay for a cab. 

Before Rory could could make it to the door, Greg was shouting from the top of the stairs, “Oy! Where do you think you’re going?!” Rory froze in the entry way and turned away from the door with her hands up as if she were surrendering. She said nothing as she watched Greg come down the stairs shirtless with his shirt in hand as he said, “I thought I heard you moving around. Too slow, love.”

All Rory could think was if she had her running shoes, he wouldn’t be saying she was too slow. She glared at him as he approached her and said, “You’re not in charge of me.”

Greg smirked and the combination of his good looks, which Rory had done well ignoring until that moment, and his exposed chest left her suddenly feeling very timid as he said, “Don’t make me put the handcuffs on you.”

Rory hadn’t felt an attraction to someone because of Geoff in many months. The feeling was catching her off guard. She watched with her mouth slightly opened as Greg stepped back to put his shirt on. He met her eyes as he buttoned it. He had to be at least fifty, though it was hard to tell because his face looked young but his hair was silver. It suited him though Rory had never been attracted to anyone more than a few years older than her. 

“Suppose it’s only fair since I saw you in a towel,” Greg said, pulling Rory from her thoughts. She felt childish as she continued to blush and turned her head from him to stare into the kitchen. He chuckled, “Relax, I’m just teasing you.” She knew but she didn’t know how to feel about it. She thought back to earlier when he had stared at her in the towel like she was actually something to look at. It was a nice change than to be told she was too skinny.

Greg finished buttoning his shirt and then went to grab his phone, keys, and wallet. She noted he had a gun and handcuffs on his belt. He grabbed a coat from the hook by the door and handed it to Rory and said, “You’ll probably go swimming in it but it should keep you warm.”

He was right. Rory felt like a child wearing her father’s coat as the sleeves ran past her hands. She kept tucking them back so she could button the coat shut but they kept falling town when she tried to button the lower ones. Greg chuckled, “Here, I got it.”

Rory looked down as his hands swooped in and finished buttoning the jacket for her. She looked up and met his eyes and said shyly, “Thanks.” He smiled with a wink and replied, “My pleasure.” 

Before Rory could react, he was already opening the front door and saying, “Alright then, on we go.” She frowned and followed after him, moving out of the way once she stepped outside so that he could lock his door. He ushered her over to his car and she begrudgingly sat in the passenger seat. 

When Greg got in the driver’s seat, he looked over to her and said, “If we drive by past your place will you stop looking so miserable?” She perked a little at his offer and said, “It would definitely help clear my mind if I could get an answer.”

“Just tell me where to go then,” Greg said as he started the car. 

The drive was silent except for Rory telling Greg when to turn. With the traffic, it took almost twenty-five minutes to get to her flat. They got out of the car and Rory led him around the back of the building into the garden. She had hidden a key under a flower pot on her small patio that connected to the garden. 

Once Rory obtained the key, they went back to the front of the building and then went inside. They both looked around the hallway before Rory used the key to open her front door but didn’t see any obvious signs of recording devices.

Rory flipped the lights on as they stepped inside but stumbled back into Greg with shock when she saw that someone was in her kitchen sitting at the table. She paled as the person lifted their head and glared angrily at her and then to Greg.

“Geoff,” Rory said in a panic.

“Who the fuck is this?” Geoff said as he stood up, “I’ve been waiting here since yesterday and you show up with some john?” His chest puffed out and his fists balled up tightly. 

Rory glanced at the kitchen table and saw her purse sitting in front of him. It was filthy and stained as it should have been since she had left it in the car on Baker Street after the explosion. Next to the purse she also saw her phone though the screen was shattered. She wasn’t even sure if it even worked. She looked at Geoff again and said, “How did you get my purse?”

Before Geoff could respond, though his flaring nostrils showed he had some things he wanted to say, Greg cut in, “My name is Detective Inspector Lestrade with the Met. Why don’t we just calm down for a moment?”

“You’re fucking a cop now?” Geoff said with disgust, “You disappear and gip me on rent for a fucking cop?!” Rory shook her head and held her hands up in defense and said, “I’m not sleeping with anyone. I just thought it was time to move on.”

Geoff nearly growled like an animal as he said, “You can’t move on until I tell you to.”

“Listen here,” Greg said, put his hands on Rory’s shoulders and moving her aside so he could step in front of her. Geoff cut him off, “No, you listen here. You touch my girl again and I’ll cut your fingers off.”

Rory’s eyes went wide at the threat and she hissed, “Geoff, he’s a cop!”

“I’m aware,” Geoff spat at her but didn’t take his eyes of Greg. Rory saw Greg’s stance change ever so slightly. She knew he had a gun but wasn’t sure if she was glad that he did. 

Rory looked at the purse again and tried to distract Geoff from Greg and asked again, “How did you get my purse? I want to know.”

Geoff glanced at it and said, “Some lady brought it to my flat, said you dropped it.” 

“What lady?” Rory asked with her voice slightly raised in a panic. She had blocked all forms of communications with Geoff. There was no way for him to know where she lived but if he had her purse, he had her ID. She had nothing in her purse that should have linked her back to Geoff.

Geoff shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t fucking know. She was weird, that’s all I can say.”

Greg shifted himself further in front of Rory then and said, “You’ve done the right thing by returning her purse, now why don’t you go?” 

“Not without her,” Geoff said, pointing at Rory. Greg seemed to grow taller as he said, “If you come near her I’ll arrest you. Go while you have the chance.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, just go,” Rory pleaded in a tone that she wished was firmer as Geoff began to step closer to them. She tried to shrink back against the wall as she watched Greg posed his body, ready to strike.

Geoff said nothing, he just snorted in a rage and aimed to tackle Greg. Rory gasped in shock and slid further back to the front door as Greg met him with full force. It only took a few moves before Greg knocked Geoff’s feet from underneath him and dropped a blow to his ribs that left him gasping for air. 

Greg looked at Rory quickly and said, “Can you get my cuffs from my belt?” Geoff tried to sit up but Greg knocked him down again with more force than was needed but seemed to satisfy him as well as Rory. 

Rory nodded and with shaking hands, pushed Greg’s coat up so she could get to his belt. She put the snap on his belt and pull the handcuffs from the leather pouch. She held them out to Greg who simply grunted as he forced Geoff flat on his stomach and pulled his arms behind his back. He snatched the cuffs from her hands and quickly closed them onto Geoff’s wrists.

Greg looked at Rory once more and asked, “We can call for backup and have him booked. It’s your call.” She could see Geoff glaring at her from the corner of his eye as he wasn’t able to lift his head to look at her. She looked at Greg and said, “You guarantee he’ll get locked up? Properly?” The last thing she wanted was having a vengeful Geoff coming after her.

“I’ll guarantee it personally,” Greg said with satisfaction. She looked at Geoff once more and remembered every horrible thing he had ever said to her. He had never hit her but he had threatened violence on her enough that she often complied with what he wanted from fear. She remembered all the horrible nights when he was on top of her body and the terror she felt if she tried to refuse him in any way. She nodded her head and said, “Do it.”

Greg kept a knee on Geoff’s lower back to keep him down as he tried to throw Greg off him. He pulled his phone out. He spoke once more to Donovan and reported his location. Once he was off the phone he said, “Someone should be here soon.”

Rory nodded and then slowly walked around the kitchen so she could be in Geoff’s line of vision and kneeled down far way enough that he couldn’t possibly reach her and asked, “Tell me about the woman who had my purse.”

“Fuck off,” Geoff growled and tried to throw Greg off him again. The older man cursed and pushed Geoff down again and said, “Watch it, buddy!”

“Geoff, please,” Rory pleaded softly. She softened her expression and looked timid as she often did when she was still living with him. She let him see her fear because she knew he got off on it. She was not disappointed when he chuckled, “She wants to play a game. She said you were just a piece on the board. Just a pawn. Disposable.”

“Who was she?” Rory begged. He attempted a shrug despite his position and said, “She said she was the East Wind.”

Rory paled and looked at Greg who met her eyes with a concerned look. He gulped and said, “Now we have your answer.”

“We need to get out of here,” Rory said, looking at Geoff and said, “Now!”

Greg got up quickly and tried to pull Geoff up to his feet and said, “Let’s go, now!” He kicked at Greg and spat, “Fuck off, pig!” Greg pulled his fist back and punched Geoff across his jaw and hissed when he looked at his knuckles and saw he had split on open. Geoff had stopped resisting and was groaning curses.

A beeping noise could suddenly be heard but there was no telling where it was coming from. Rory got up from her knees and ran to Geoff and Greg and grabbed one of the restrained arms and shouted, “Greg!” She got his attention and he shifted his weight off Geoff and grabbed his other arm. He was brought to his feet with more help coming from Greg than from Rory and they pushed him out of the front door and down the hallway.

They were just stumbling out onto the sidewalk when the explosions went off. Three booms sounded consecutively. The force threw them forward and Rory was pushed against the side of Greg’s car. It was like reliving the previous day as she coughed from the smoke and dust that filled the area around him. Her ears were ringing again but not as bad as the day before.

It took her a moment to realize that it wasn’t the force of the explosion that threw her against the car. It had been Greg who covered her body with his own. His chest was pressed against her back and his arms had gone over her head. He had enveloped her almost entirely and it was with relief that she looked back and saw him panting heavily but seemingly unharmed. 

“You good?” Greg said as he pulled away from Rory. He coughed as the dust entered his lungs and then looked around. Sirens could be heard in the distance but screams could be heard closer by. As the dust settled Rory looked down. “Oh my god,” she gasped and dropped to her knees.

Geoff was on the ground with a large wound on the back of his head that stretched down his neck as if he had been struck by a large rock or piece of debris from the explosion. His eyes were closed and Rory was vibrating too much with nervous energy to tell if his chest was moving. Rory’s hands were quickly covered in blood as she tried to check for a pulse. She whimpered as her hands shook while she tried desperately to find a pulse in his neck and it took her several moments to realize Greg was shouting her name. He bent down beside her and grabbed her hands and pulled her from him. He took her place and checked for a pulse and said, “I got something but it’s faint.”

Rory hated Geoff. She had spent too long being terrified of him and letting him sneak into her thoughts and steal her confidence away. Despite all he had done to her, she did not want him dead. She only wanted to get away from him. 

Greg uncuffed Geoff long enough for medics to get to them. He cuffed him to the stretcher and handed the keys to the medics, telling them that he was under arrest and an officer would meet them at the hospital. Rory felt obligated to make sure he was ok but Greg pulled her away and held her against him. He didn’t need to say anything to her to make her understand that she owed him nothing.

“We need to get out of here,” Greg said, trying to get her to move but Rory could barely stand. She was so tired and defeated. If she continued forward, would there be another explosion waiting for her somewhere else? Would Eurus find some other monster from her past? She was confused on an almost daily basis but she knew it was because she wasn’t as clever as the people she worked for but she was baffled on a whole other level as to why Eurus, or anyone for that matter, wanted to snuff out her insignificant existence.

“Boss!” a voice called and Greg turned his head toward it and shouted, “Over here!”

A tall, thin woman with smooth skin that reminded Rory of milk chocolate came over, waving her hand in front of her face as wind carried the smoke toward them. She looked to Greg and asked with concern, “You ok?”

“We’re fine,” Greg said. The woman looked down at Rory and said, “Who’s this?”

“No one,” Rory said, trying to push away from Greg.

“We need to get goIng. Now,” Greg said forcefully. He looked at the woman and said, “Donovan, take her to your car.”

Rory tried to push away from Greg again but found she was just being pulled by the woman. “Relax,” she said, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Despite her words, she held Rory firmly by her upper arms. She was too weak to fight back and let her lead her through the chaos that felt once more like she was repeating the day before at Baker Street. 

Rory was put into the back seat of a car but before the door was closed the woman leaned down into the car and said, “What’s your name? Who are you?” She met her dark eyes and said despondently, “I’m Rory.”

“You just passing by? Where do you live?” she asked, sounding a bit irritated she had to push Rory for answers. She looked past her at the rubble that was her building, her home. She loved her flat, she loved her garden. It was the safest place she ever had that was her own and it was gone. She nodded her head toward the smoke and ruins and said with disbelief, “That was my home.”

Greg joined them moments later and said, “I got her from here. We need to get out of here.” He nudged Rory to turn herself and tuck her legs in the car and closed the door. She expected him to sit up front but was surprised when he joined her in the back from the other side. 

“This is Sally,” Greg said as the woman got in the car, “She works for me. We can trust her.”

“What the hell is happening, boss? Did this have anything to do with what happened on Baker Street?” Sally asked as she started the car. Greg simply said, “Just drive, we’ll get into later.”

Greg looked to Rory and reached out to cup her cheek. He forced her to look at him and said, “Are you ok?” He studied her face but saw nothing but the same cuts she had obtained from the day before. Rory noted he had come out of the explosion entirely unscathed.

Rory shrugged away from Greg and muttered, “I’m fine.”

“Good,” Greg said firmly, “because we don’t have the luxury of having you go into shock again.” She glared at him, causing him to apologize, “Sorry, love.”

It took time for Sally to maneuver amongst the emergency vehicles and traffic caused by the explosion. When they were finally free of the chaos, Rory’s phone chimed. She pulled it out of the pocket of the oversized coat and frowned. The screen had cracked on her brand new phone. She imagined the scolding she might get from Mycroft if he was still alive. She hoped strongly he was.

There was a text from Anthea that read, _Respond with code name. Are you injured?_

Rory was relieved to know Anthea was ok and quickly typed a response, _Mediocris. I’m ok._ A response came within moments, _Stay with Lestrade. Getting on connecting flight now. Will find you when I land. ETA 3 hours_ Rory simply replied, _Ok_

Rory looked up from her phone to Greg who was telling Sally that he couldn’t go into details about what was happening but that there was a connection to the bombing on Baker Street. Sally looked at Rory through the rear view mirror and said, “You must be one lucky girl to keep walking away from all these explosions.”

Rory frowned but said nothing in response. She glared at Greg as he put a hand on her arm as he asked, “You sure you’re ok?” She nodded and then said, “Anthea made contact. She said to stay with you until she arrives.”

“And to think you tried to run and come out here alone,” Greg said, “That idiot boyfriend of yours could have killed you, you know that?” She shrank into the backseat as he scolded her, feeling her face burn with the humiliation. She looked at the back of the seat in front of her as she couldn’t face him and muttered, “He wasn’t my boyfriend, not anymore.”

All Rory could see was the crater in the back of head. She shut her eyes but couldn’t stop the image from showing in her mind. She replayed their last moments and then a thought came to her. She looked at Greg as he was still saying she needed to listen to him and follow Mycroft’s orders. She cut him off, “I think Eurus told Geoff to plant the bomb in my flat.”

Greg glanced at Sally as she drove and then said, “Perhaps we should discuss this when we get to my office.”

“Just tell her,” Rory spat out. 

“Whoa!” Greg said at the tone that shot out of her mouth. She rolled her eyes, feeling frustrated with being belittled and scolded like a child and said, “Sally, you know Sherlock, right?”

Sally nodded, “Of course I know the freak.” Rory ignored the insult and said, “He has a sister who’s been locked up her whole life because she’s mental... and she’s trying to kill us.” Sally laughed in response, “That doesn’t surprise me one bit.”

“So much for keeping other people out of it,” Greg muttered. Rory looked back at him and said, “At this point, Eurus has already figured out who’s playing this ridiculous game. She’s blown up two buildings. I think we’re past the point of keeping this quiet.”

Rory then said, “The question is, why did Eurus need to kill me?”

“Maybe because you know too much since you work for Mycroft?” Greg said, thinking out loud. She shook her head, “Anthea would have been a better target if that were the case.”

Rory thought it over more and considered Molly. She bit the inside of her cheek as she turned the problem over in her mind and then said, “She made Sherlock have Molly say she loves him. That had to be some kind of emotional torture for Sherlock.”

“Molly’s always been in love with Sherlock and he’s always been a massive arsehole to her,” Greg explained, giving her some background information to help her think.

“Maybe killing you was supposed to stir something in Mycroft? Unless you’re sleeping with John,” Greg said, raising his eyebrow questioningly at her with his last remark. She glared at him and said, “I’m not sleeping with anyone. It should be no surprise but Geoff pretty much turned me off to everyone.”

“That’s a shame,” Greg said under his breath but Rory managed to hear it. She blushed but tried to ignore his words and said, “I’m a target for Mycroft, not John. But that makes no sense since there’s nothing emotional between us. I don’t love Mycroft. I can barely stand him.”

“I said earlier that he was all about making sure you were ok yesterday. Before he left he gave me clear instructions on keeping you safe. That’s a bit unlike him,” Greg told her. He scratched at his chin and asked Rory, “Has he done anything for you that’s out of character? Has he bought you anything nice or taken you out to dinner?”

Rory thought of all the things that Mycroft had done but most of it had been job perks such as the clothes and the flat. Thinking about it, Mycroft had gone out of his way to take her to a doctor and he was diligent about her diet. Those were all very thoughtful things but he never showed any interest in her. He always seemed annoyed with her very existence. Besides, he was sleeping with Lady Small and as far as she could tell, Lady Smallwood hadn’t expressed any concerns about her safety. 

“It’s only been about work,” Rory finally said, “He’s been insufferable to me since day one.” Greg frowned and said, “Maybe she had some bad intel.”

“Most likely,” Rory said, “I highly doubt he’d be interested in me. He thinks I’m an idiot most of the time.”

Greg snorted a laugh, “Love, that’s his loss but you need to understand that the Holmes boys think we’re all idiots.” Sally chimed her agreement as she drove. Rory shrugged and said, “Either way, he’s not interested. Eurus definitely has the wrong person.”

“Well,” Greg said, “I’m interested if we live through this so do me a favor and try to help me keep you alive.”

Rory’s mouth dropped open. And then she closed it. And then she opened it again. She realized she probably looked like a fish but she couldn’t help but stare at Greg in shock at his forwardness, especially in a time like this.

Before Rory could find words, Greg was already defending him, “Yeah, yeah, I know piss poor timing and the world’s getting blown up but I need to have something to look forward to.”

“Smooth, boss,” Sally said slyly. He turned his head toward her and said, “Shut it, Donovan.”

Rory was still looking at Greg with wide-eyes but said quietly, “If we live through this.”

Greg gave her a soft smile and said, “That sounds like a yes to me.” He nudged his shoulder against hers and Rory gave him a weak smile. 

How had this become Rory’s life? If someone told her before this week that she’d be targeted by some maniacal super-genius, dodging explosions, and agreeing to go on a date with an older cop then she would have recommended a psychiatric evaluation. Her world was upside down and she was realizing that she needed to accept it and stop resisting. She could evaluate things more deeply when her life was no longer in immediate danger.

They arrived at Scotland Yard and Greg quickly installed Rory in his office. After confirming sizes, he sent someone out to fetch her another set of clean clothes and put in for lunch to be delivered as well. Within an hour, Rory had managed to finger comb most of the tangles from her hair and was sporting a better fitting pair of jeans, a green long-sleeved shirt, and new sneakers. She looked more plain than usual but she was in clean clothes that fit her properly so she found nothing to complain about. 

Rory appreciated the security that came with being at Scotland Yard and in Greg’s office. He was running around having meetings and giving commands so she was left on his small couch to relax as best as she could. Her mind was still running in circles but she enjoyed being stationary for a moment without having to look over her shoulder.

Greg came back into his office after a while, knocking gently and announcing himself through the door before coming in. He had a bag of food and said, “Mind if we eat lunch together? It’d be nice to have a quiet moment.”

“Of course,” Rory said, waving at the other end of the couch for him to join her. She sat with her legs crossed and and her back against the arm rest. She chuckled and added, “Though not sure if this counts as dinner now.” He smiled and plopped down in the seat and said, “I got something from the Italian place down the street.” He pulled a container of soup and handed it to Rory and said, “Hope you like minestrone. I tried not to get anything too heavy. Mycroft said to feed you light.”

Rory smiled at the consideration and thought about the heavy breakfast he had tried to serve her. He looked so eager to do as Mycroft said and to do it right. “That’s perfect,” she assured him and took the container and a plastic spoon. Greg opened a container with chicken parmesan and quickly started eating.

“Anthea should be here soon,” he said between bites. There was an unmistakable tone of disappointment in his voice. Rory tried not to acknowledge it as she sipped at the broth of her soup. She then said, “I have no idea where I’m going next.”

“Wherever you go you’ll be safe, that’s for sure,” Greg reassured her, meeting her eyes. She sighed, “I don’t think anywhere is truly safe until we know what exactly Eurus wants.” He shrugged, “We’ll just have to see what happens then.”

Rory studied Greg’s face for a moment and said, “How do you stay so calm about all this?” He smiled more to himself but his eyes looked hollow for a moment as if he was looking at something in his own mind than something before him. He seemed to come back and looked at Rory and said, “You learn to live in the moment when you’re in these types of situations. You can only plan so far ahead because the landscape is constantly changing.”

“I hate that I can’t handle any of this. I can barely handle working behind a desk,” Rory told him with defeat. He frowned at her and said, “Hey, you’re doing great. This isn’t something that people should have to get used to.” She tried to act like his words were comforting as he continued, “Besides, when you’re working for Mycroft a desk is more like a barricade. You never know what’s coming from the other side.”

Rory laughed a little at that and said, “If that’s the case than I don’t think I’m cut out for this job.”

“I think you are,” Greg said firmly. She met his eye and saw the confidence in them. She gave him a weak smile and then said, “I’ll try to remember that someone has faith in me if things ever go back to normal.”

Greg smiled at her and said, “I’ll be happy to remind you on a regular basis if that happens.”

Rory felt her blush creep in and looked down at her soup with a small smile on her face. She looked up again and saw that Greg was looking back at her with a goofy grin that made him look younger. She couldn’t help but let her own smile spread.

It had been a long time since she felt the nervous flutter in her chest. Even before Geoff, most men that she had dated seemed to be pretty straightforward about what they wanted. That was usually sex with minimal commitment. She often went along with it because she thought it would get better but it never did.

The way Greg was looking at her made her feel hopeful. While his age left her uneasy, he seemed like a decent man who wasn’t just looking for something more casual than what Rory would want. Not that she was looking to date. It also helped his case that he was not only handsome but in a way Rory had never considered before. She had never thought she’d find silver hair like his so attractive. It worked well with his tan skin. Having already seen him shirtless, she knew that he was relatively fit. His body was muscular and solid but his muscles were not clearly defined like someone who spent an excessive amount of time at the gym.

Rory almost considered herself not attractive enough to be of interest but then she remembered when she stood before him in nothing but a towel. She was unsure if her face could get hotter from her shyness and timidity of the situation. It wasn’t an entirely new feeling. She almost always felt like this at work when she often caught the unwanted attentions of Lady Smallwood. It was more prominent in the several days working under Mycroft.

Greg looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted by the knock at the door. He closed his eyes and sighed, looking annoyed by the interruption. He got up and set his food on his desk and went to the door. He opened it enough to peer through the gap and said, “You got anything for me?”

Rory couldn’t see past his head to who he was talking to but she recognized Sally’s voice though she had a hard time hearing her clearly. Greg thanked her and closed the door after a brief conversation and went back to the couch, leaving his meal on his desk. He looked more serious now and Rory felt like his eyes were darker as his mood seemed grim. She held her breath and expected the worst but was surprised when he said, “Your boyfriend is being charged as a terrorist. They found security footage on the street of him bringing things into your flat and receipts for household items that could make a bomb. They need to check your building for samples and do a chem analysis but they’re sure there’s no way he’s getting out of this without some serious jail time.”

Rory looked at Greg with shock, feeling the burn quickly leave her cheeks. She went pale in comparison as she processed what Greg was telling her. After a few moments to consider it all, she looked at him and replied with an indifference, “He’s an ex-boyfriend.”

Greg smirked, clearly relieved that she wasn’t showing any fondness for the man that had terrorized her more than he knew. His smirk turned into a smile as he said, “I guaranteed he’d get locked up.”

“I guess I owe you,” Rory said with a slight upturn of the corners of her lips. He raised a brow in amusement and said, “I don’t think you owe me but I think you know what I’d ask for if you did.”

Rory’s blush returned with a vengeance and she looked down at her soup again. She could hear the smile in his voice as he said, “Just a date.” She looked back up at him as he held his hands up in defense and said, “And if you feel gracious enough to end it with a kiss then I’ll definitely owe you at that point.”

A large smile spread over her face as she laughed lightly. She tried to press her lips together but her cheeks would not go down as the fluttering feeling in her chest grew. She nodded and said, “A date.”

Rory didn’t think Greg could smile more but he did and then clapped his large hands together once and said, “Excellent. I have something to look forward to.”

Reality snuck into Rory’s mind and she said with slightly annoyance, “Don’t get too excited. Who knows when we both might actually be free at the same time. I have a feeling I’m going to be living and breathing work if I live through all of this.”

“Hmmm,” Greg said, with realization on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and said, “We’ll just play it by ear.”

The day was feeling more bizarre by the moment for Rory. Every time she had a chance to stop and examine her day, she felt shock by each new thing. It almost felt like whiplash with going from explosions to planning dates. 

Rory’s phone chimed in her pocket before she could say anything. She shifted her soup to one hand and pulled the cracked phone from her pocket with the other and frowned, “It’s Anthea.”

“Then it looks like our time together is unfortunately coming to an end,” Greg said with disappointment that he tried to surpress. He pushed himself up from the couch as Rory said, “She said she’s going to be landing on the helipad on the roof in a few moments.”

As soon as she said that, a dull sound seemed to vibrate through the building. Greg held his hand to Rory as she pocketed her phone again. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet from the couch. He stepped forward so that they were almost chest to chest as she steadied herself. She gave him a shy smile as she thanked him while setting her soup on the desk. He seemed magnetized to her and kept little space between them. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his and felt the flutter in her chest turn into a heavy thudding. 

The air between them felt charged and his smell seemed to overwhelm her senses. She gulped slightly as he said, “Maybe you can loan me a kiss until we can have that date?” He had a boyish grin that made her knees slightly weak. She felt so many conflicting things within her but all she could think of was how lovely he smelled and the way he was looking at her. It wasn’t just lust but she could see the worry in his shoulders and the crease between his eyebrows. They didn’t need to say that there could be a chance that Eurus might succeed in killing them in this twisted game she had caught them in. 

“Ok,” Rory said as light as a whisper. She almost expected Greg to dive in quickly but he took his time as he ran his hands up her arms. His fingers caught on the fabric of her shirt, feeling like light tickles on her skin. He continued on until he was cupping her left cheek against his palm. His other hand ghosted along the side of her neck with his fingertips teasing into the hair on the back of her head. The placement of his hands felt like gentle nudges to ensure she didn’t try to pull away, not that she intended to but it prevented her from letting her hesitance do anything sudden. He was still gentle enough that if she changed her mind and tried to pull back, she wouldn’t need to struggle.

Greg tilted her head up before he lowered his head to hers. She caught his eyes staring at her lips before her own fluttered shut. For once she wasn’t closing her eyes and waiting for it to be over. She couldn’t explain why her eyes closed but she felt safe in doing so it was a nice change.

When their lips finally met, it was so gentle. Rory raised her hands to rest on his forearms lightly and could feel the tension and the restraint as he avoided overwhelming her. He started to pull back slightly to give her a moment to register that their lips had touched but she leaned forward to close the small gap with more pressure.

It felt natural to open her mouth to him, letting their tongues brush against each other. It lasted for only a few moments before Greg pulled back again and then rested his forehead against hers. She felt his warm breath on her face. He was just short of panting and it took a moment for her to realize she was breathing just the same. He smiled sheepishly at her and said, “I promise to take you on a date that would have deserved that kiss.” She couldn’t help but breath out a laugh. She felt too content to blush or feel shy. She smiled as he stepped back and pulled his hands away from her. She let her fingers linger on his arm for a moment before lowing her own hands. 

Rory imagined ending an evening with him at her door and being kissed like that again. She found herself hopeful that it would happen again. Greg was the one looking shy now and said, “I suppose we should get you up to the roof before Anthea comes searching for you.” She wanted to say that she didn’t want to go but she knew if Anthea was coming for her, she should follow her direction. Having worked for Mycroft for so long, she probably knew how to keep Rory alive.

Rory said nothing as she put on the jacket that Greg had given her that morning. He didn’t want for her to struggle with the sleeves again and help her button up the jacket. Her heart continued to thud heavily with his proximity and she couldn’t help but feel a sense of contentment. 

For months Rory had wondered if she was broken. If her time with one terrible boyfriend after another left her unable to feel like she could be attracted to another person. The idea of dating in general left her feeling like there was a bad taste in her mouth. It made her feel optimistic that she could be feeling this even in the middle of everything else that was going on. She just hoped she’d live long enough to enjoy it more.

“Come on,” Greg said when she was bundled up. She let him put his hand on her back and guide her out into the hallway. He escorted her through the building, never moving his hand from her back. It reminded her of Mycroft when he had taken her to the doctor but she felt comfort in Greg’s touch instead of the tension she had felt that day. 

Once they were on the roof, things moved quickly. It was terrifying being led to the helicopter with it’s blades still spinning and the noise making it impossible to hear any directions being yelled to her. Greg took her hand and helped her into the helicopter. She couldn’t say anything to him due to the noise but he gave her a quick wink and a reassuring smile as she sat back into a seat that faced Anthea, who was unsurprisingly tapping away at her phone as if nothing was happening. The door of the helicopter was closed and Rory was provided with a headset that helped block out the loud sounds of the aircraft. 

“You shouldn’t get too close to him,” Anthea said nonchalantly once they had taken off. Her voice came in through the headset clearly. Rory was in a state of awe and terror. She had never been in a helicopter before and it was an unsettling experience as she tried to look out the window while silently praying they wouldn’t suddenly fall from the sky. She distractedly said to Anthea, “What?”

Anthea raised her gaze from her phone and looked pointedly at Rory, “Don’t get too close to Lestrade.” Rory blushed and replied with a feigned innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“This job doesn’t give us time for distractions,” Anthea told her. That was something Rory had planned for and even warned Lestrade about but she didn’t like being told that in this manner. She frowned and said, “It’s nothing.” She hoped that would be the end of it but Anthea said, “That’s right. It’s nothing.” She met her eyes firmly and added, “Because if it was something, it would make things very hard for you.”

Rory blinked at Anthea, not even sure what to say to that. Was it a threat? What was the worst that they could do? If they fired her she would just have to find a new job. She then considered Eurus locked away on some island and wondered if they could do something like that to her. It wasn’t like she was dangerous so there would be no need and if they wanted her dead then that was just laughable to some extent. Still, she was learning that there was a lot that she didn’t know about her position and she wasn’t sure if it was all because of Mycroft or if she’d be experiencing more anomalies when she returned to Lady Smallwood.

Rory decided to change the subject and asked, “Where are we going?”

“Sherrinford,” Anthea replied more seriously. She looked gravely at Rory and said, “I’m the only one besides Mycroft and the governor who knows the safe word that will have reinforcements sent to the island.”

“Then why haven’t you done it already?” Rory asked with confusion. Anthea’s face paled, “The protocols in place require that I only send the call out from the island.” 

Rory’s face went as white as Anthea’s as she considered what that meant and what they would find. Rory then asked, “Why are you bringing me? What use am I?”

Anthea seemed to chew the inside of her cheek, looking in thought before replying carefully, “You’re less of a risk to others by going to Eurus.”

Panic quickly spread through Rory’s body as she said, “Wait, are you sacrificing me? What does she even want with me?” Her chest began to heave as she looked around and felt as if the walls of the small compartment they were in closing in on her. She thought Anthea was whisking her away to safety, not performing a prisoner transport. 

“Look,” Anthea said firmly, trying to calm Rory down more by force than with kindness, “We don’t know what she wants but you’ve caught her attention. You need to toughen up because I will not risk my life for you if you decide to go hide in the corner like a scared child.”

Rory was still breathing heavy but Anthea’s words caught her attention. She looked at her in shock and said, “How am I going to defend myself? I’m not trained for something like this.” She thought of the training Lady Smallwood wanted her to do and started wishing she had started it already. 

“You’ll get a gun after we land. I don’t need you accidentally shooting a hole through the window... or worse,” Anthea said as if receiving a gun with no knowledge on how to use one was a perfectly normal affair. Rory could only stare in disbelief at the older woman.

Anthea tilted her head, stretching her neck as if she was settling in for a relaxing trip. Rory was internally panicking and wanted to ask Anthea more questions but she closed her eyes and she was unsure if she was feigning sleep to avoid conversation or actually sleeping.

Rory tried to calm herself by looking out the window by the changing landscape only caused a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gulped heavily when they were finally over the sea. It was dark and she could see illumination of the water by the moon when it peaked out from behind the clouds.

It seemed they would never come across land again when Rory was just able to make out a building embedded into a small green island. There were few lights to draw attention to it but she was just barely able to make out the helipad. She gripped at the edges of her seat as they descended and held her breath until they settled on the concrete pad. 

Anthea immediately opened her eyes and looked at Rory and said, “You ready?”

“No,” Rory said bluntly. Anthea smiled though there was worry in her eyes and said, “Good, let’s go.”

Anthea pushed the door open and they were met with strong winds that felt harsher with the icy salt water it carried with it. Rory could just barely hear the roar of waves over dying engine of the helicopter. Anthea went to speak to the pilot as Rory walked to the edge of the helipad and looked down. The drop was long and led to nothing by sharp rocks with waves crashing over them. Each time a wave hit, a blast of droplets was carried up by the window and rained down. Rory shivered and hugged herself, nearly tangling her arms in the excess fabric of Greg’s jacket.

Rory looked out into the sea, telling herself that there was nothing she could do now to change her situation. She needed to accept that she was on this island and she might never leave it. Continuing to worry about it or complaining that it wasn’t fair was a waste of perfectly good energy that Rory was running short on. She needed to conserve her feelings for more important things. 

Once Rory accepted the only logical fates she might have, she turned her back to the sea and went back to the helicopter. Anthea was waiting for her with a gun in each hand. Rory eyed them hesitantly but didn’t protest when Anthea held a gun out to her. Rory at least had the common sense to know that she should never point it at someone unless she intended to shoot them and to keep her finger off the trigger unless for the same reason.

Anthea leaned into Rory to speak into her ear over the noise of the helicopter and the sea. She pointed at a switch on the gun and said, “This is the safety. Don’t forget to turn it off once we’re inside. If you shoot, you shoot to kill. Understand?”

Rory nodded in response and then looked at the piece in her hand. She had not expected it to be so heavy for such a small weapon. She looked to Anthea for guidance. She nodded toward the building and took a more active stance before cautiously making her way to the glass doors that glowed with the moon’s reflection. Rory followed after her and held her breath when they finally stepped inside. 

When Mycroft had told her about this prison, she had not expected it to be so modern in design. She imagined a filthy building with iron bars, not glass offices and decorative concrete. Anthea knew her way through the building and Rory made notes of their turns as she did not want to get lost. The hallways were dark and lit with emergency lighting that flashed red. A man’s voice kept coming through the intercom saying weird things. There were a few monitors along the way that showed the man’s face. He looked ecstatically crazed in his announcements. She felt a shiver travel down her back when she saw how dark his eyes were. Something about them felt familiar.

“Moriarty,” Anthea said simply when she caught glimpse of one of the screens. Rory opened her mouth to ask Anthea who Moriarty was but a siren soon went off and Anthea jumped forward just as a metal door lowered from the ceiling. Rory stumbled back to avoid being crushed and realized her mistake as she caught her balance. 

“No!” Rory screamed and pounded on the blast doors. She called out to Anthea but could barely hear anything on the other side as the man’s voice seemed to get louder. Rory checked her phone, thinking she might be able to just call her but saw there was no signal. She cursed to herself before pocketing her phone again. She did not know what to do next and found her hands shaking as she held the gun out before her with extended arms and looked around. She started to backtrack, hoping to get back to the helipad. If she was out there, she would only have to worry about being attacked from one direction.

As Rory slowly and cautiously made her way through the prison, she started to hear laugher. It echoed down the hallways. It wasn’t being played through the speakers. She wasn’t alone. 

The laughter sounded almost like hyenas. It was accompanied by the sounds of feet pattering on the concrete floors. Rory felt her pulse race and the fear seemed to push the mental map she had made far from her mind. She made turns at random, feeling a scream caught in her throat with each laugh. She spun around recklessly, unsure where the sounds were coming from. She started to run down the hall ways and felt her fear grow as blast doors kept lowering every time she thought she was finding her way. It seemed she was being led somewhere and she feared it was straight to Eurus.

Soon Rory ran down a hallway that lead to elevator doors. They opened as she approached them. She knew she had not taken the lift when she arrived but she could hear the sound of another blast door lowering down the hallway she had come from and she knew she had no choice but to get in. 

It was when Rory stepped within the doors of the lift that she knew she had made a terrible decision. Pressed against the walls of the elevator were two men. She caught a glimpse of sharpened teeth before she screamed and everything went dark. It took several moments of struggling for Rory to realize that she had been ambushed with a bag over her head. The gun was easily wrestled from her hand and her face was pressed down into the floor as she felt someone straddle her hips. She tried to buck her back and legs to throw the person off her but they were too heavy for her.

“She’s too skinny,” she heard one of them men say, “Too lean. Won’t taste good.”

Rory’s blood ran cold as she processed the words. The sharp teeth suddenly made sense and she started to fight again. She was pressed harder into the floor as another voice said, “This one’s not for eating. You know that already!” The elevator began to move, scaring Rory even more that she felt was possible. 

“I just wanted a nibble,” the first voice said before Rory could feel him lean over her body. She could hear him as he inhaled her scent deeply near her head and said, “Her fear smells delicious.”

“No!” The other voice bellowed, “She goes to the brother. We can eat the spare.”

Anthea.

Rory struggled as best as she could once more but was quickly suppressed by a knee against her lower back. It felt excruciating as it pressed into her vertebrate. She yelled out in pain and then shrieked as the man said, “Screw it, I’m taking a bite.” She felt cold hands on arm as it was twisted painfully behind her back. Her sleeve was pushed up as the other man said, “You know we’re not supposed to!”

“It’ll put her in line,” the man on Rory’s back said. She began to sob uncontrollably, “No no no no no no...”

“You had your chance to be a good little girl,” the man said just before Rory felt an explosion of pain as she felt sharp teeth quickly pierce the flesh of her palm. She let out a wail that sounded like something no human could produce. The pain lasted for several seconds. It stopped when she heard a grunt and felt the weight on her back was gone and her arm was free. She could hear a struggle between the two men.

Rory tried to use her hands to push herself up to her knees but her right hand slipped in what she realized was her own blood. She could smell it through the bag on her head. She tried to pull it off but was stopped when she was pushed back down again. The second man’s voice said, “Not so fast little girl.”

The elevator came to a halt and Rory heard the doors glide open. She whimpered in pain and fear as she pulled up by the collar of Greg’s jacket. It left her feeling like she was being strangled until she was able to get steady on her feet. She followed obediently, letting herself be led. She would do anything if it meant she didn’t have to feel teeth in her flesh again.

Blood was dripping down Rory’s fingertips as they went. Rory tried to clench her fist to stop the bleeding and cringed at feel of the warm liquid as it squished between her fingers. The pain was steady but it helped Rory stay calmer when she pushed her fingers into the wound. 

“Get in,” Rory was instructed after a few minutes. She was pushed forward into a curved wall and felt a body press behind her. The wall in front of her suddenly moved and she was once again pushed forward but into empty space. She was led by her arm several paces to the side before she was pushed one more time. This time she lost her footing and fell to her knees. She hissed at the pain when her hands caught her weight. She felt no hands on her and quickly went to pull the hood off. It took a moment for Rory’s eyes to adjust to the cold lighting of the concrete room. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw a wall of glass with markings to stay three feet from the glass. She saw the man who had pushed her looking at her from only inches away from the glass. He was smiling at her as she pushed herself back to her feet and ran to the glass and hit it with both her hands. Her blood smeared across the barrier between them and she glared at him through the red haze.

“Let me out you bastard!” Rory shouted, knowing it was of no use. The man continued to smile before taking a step back. He looked down at the floor and Rory looked down as well. She saw a trail of blood she had left than ran across the floor. The man bent down and swiped his finger in a small puddle and quickly brought it to his mouth and sucked the liquid off.

Rory felt sick as he closed his eyes with contentment. When he spoke, his voice came through a speaker, “Delicious.” He ran his finger through more of her blood and tasted it again before saying, “I hope Eurus lets us kill you. You might not have much meat on your bones but I’m more about quality over quantity.”

Rory hit the glass again and let out an animalistic scream. The man’s terrifying smile grew as he stood up and studied Rory’s face for a moment. He said nothing more before spinning on his heel and disappearing in the rotating door across from the glass. She tried hitting the glass several more times but knew no matter how hard she tried, she’d never break through.

“Stop hurting yourself, that glass could withstand a bomb,” a familiar voice said behind her. Rory spun around in shock and felt relief to see Mycroft sitting on a single bed with his back against the concrete wall.

“Mr. Holmes!” Rory said with relief and ran to him. She threw her arms around him without thinking and hugged him tightly as she said, “I thought you might have been dead.”

“Only tranquillized,” Mycroft replied. He pushed Rory off him without acknowledging the embrace any further than having her keep her distance. Rory blushed as she realized she had gotten blood on his suit. He didn’t seem to care as he said, “I see you’ve met our resident cannibals.”

Rory frowned and said, “I don’t even want to know why you have cannibals.”

Mycroft ignored her comment and said, “Give me your hand.” Her brows met in concern but she held her wounded hand to him. Her expression changed to surprise as Mycroft untucked his tie and pull it from his neck. He wrapped the fabric around Rory’s hand tightly and asked, “How long have I been gone?”

“Just one day. It’s nighttime now,” she said calmly as she tried to once again process the ongoing events of the day. Mycroft sighed, “It feels like I’ve been here for days.”

“What is going on? Where’s Sherlock and John?” Rory asked, looking around the room but knowing that they weren’t there. Mycroft shook his head with defeat, “I don’t know.”

Rory then said, “Dr. Hooper is safe.” He met her eyes and asked with surprise, “You knew?” She nodded in response and then said, “She came to Greg’s. She was upset about a phone call Sherlock had made. It made no sense why he would have called her with everything going on. She’s at a safe house with Rosie.” Rory blushed a little and added, “And I left Greg at Scotland Yard so he should be safe as well.”

Mycroft scoffed and Rory looked at him with confusion. She wanted to ask him what that was for but was interrupted by a voice that came through the speakers. It was a woman’s voice and it sounded too cheerful for the current situation.

“Now that we have your... what do you and Sherlock call them? Oh yes, goldfish. Now that we have your little goldfish here, I think now is a lovely time to give you a taste of those pesky emotions. We can’t let Sherlock have all the fun. We all know how jealous you are of our brother.”

Rory looked at Mycroft as the voice continued, “I think it’s time for you to make that heart of yours much more of a target. She might be younger than that corpse you like to have sex with but if you can convince her to have sex with you then I’ll let you go. You’ll have to fend off your cannibal collection, of course. If you fail then I’ll just kill you both and you can rot in the cell you’ve kept me in for my whole life.”

“This is ridiculous,” Mycroft called out. A moment later the voice said, “I almost forgot... this is a recording. If you need me, I’ll be giving Redbeard some company after all these years. He’s going to be so happy.”

There was a pause and then she said, “You have thirty minutes.”

Mycroft finally met Rory’s eyes and quickly said, “You don’t have to do anything she says.” He looked terrified and Rory could feel his terror. She looked through the blood-smeared glass to the door and studied it for a moment before saying, “Anthea’s in the building. Maybe she can get to us in time.” 

Rory took her phone from her pocket and frowned at the further cracked screen. It took several tries due to the damaged screen but she set a timer and put the phone on the small table in the cell so they could both see it. Rory then sat down on the bed near Mycroft’s feet. 

Silence filled the room for nearly ten minutes. Rory could almost feel Mycroft’s mind running and she found herself waiting for him to say something. She replayed what the voice had said. Clearly that was Eurus who had been speaking. She thought how deranged it was that she would make such a demand of her own brother. It took several minutes of thinking about it before the reality began to set in and Rory began to seriously consider what she was going to have to do.

Their lives were on the line but neither one of them were making moves to take their clothes off. They weren’t even looking at each other. How repulsive did Mycroft find Rory that he wouldn’t just do it for a chance to live? Rory didn’t find Mycroft unattractive but she had spent years of having sex that she didn’t want to have. She cringed just thinking of the nights when Geoff would come in to use her body, not caring whether she enjoyed it or not. She let it happen but she would never want someone to experience that. If she tried to make Mycroft have sex with her, she would feel like Geoff. Just the thought made her ill.

“I don’t want to die,” Rory finally said, turning her head to look at Mycroft. He paled but she continued, “but I don’t want to live if it means forcing you to do... that. Especially if you don’t want to.”

There was a long pause and Rory looked down at her lap. She quietly sighed and said, “I knew when Anthea said she was bringing me here that I would die. But if it means that other people will be safe than I’m ok with that.”

Mycroft remained silent as Rory continued, “I just wish I could have said goodbye to my family. They’ve been so good to me and I’ve pushed them away and now I’m going to die and they are going to think they could have done more. They are going to blame themselves and I want to tell them it’s not their fault.”

Rory’s eyes watered as she spoke. She pictured her grieving family in her mind and wondered if they would know that she died or just assume she ran off. She suddenly wished she had thought to write them a letter for Greg to give to them in the event that she didn’t return from Sherrinford. She even wondered about how Greg would feel. He hardly knew her but they had shared that kiss earlier. She hoped that he would have the chance to share kisses like that with someone else. She hoped he wouldn’t get too beat up over a girl he knew nothing about. 

Mycroft reached out to Rory and placed a hand on on her shoulder. It startled her but she relaxed into the touch and met his eyes. He told her with a surprising softness, “You wouldn’t be forcing me to do anything.” Rory’s brows raised in awe at his words. Her face began to display it’s common shade of red as she said, “You want to do this?”

“To have a chance of staying alive, yes,” Mycroft said in a way that left her feeling corrected. She blushed further, feeling silly for thinking Mycroft would want to have sex with her due to something other than simply staying alive.

Mycroft then sighed and said, “I know what you’ve been going through and if there’s anyone who should feel concern about forcing the other, it should be me.” Rory frowned and said, “Dr. Hooper did tell me how you like to invade the privacy of others. How long have you been watching me?”

“Nearly six months,” Mycroft confessed, refusing to meet her eye. “I knew Vivian was considering retirement and thought that it was only natural for you to replace her,” he explained, “I needed to know what kind of person you were.”

Rory breathed out a sad chuckle and said, “That’s why you always thought I was an idiot. Why else would I have stayed with Geoff as long as I did? Or ruin my health? The relationships with my family?”

“You’re not an idiot,” Mycroft came to her defense. She tried to smile at him and said, “I really am. Look where I’ve ended up.” She waved her hands around to emphasize their surroundings. Mycroft actually smiled and said, “If you look close enough, you’ll see I’m in here with you. Would you say I’m an idiot?”

“Never!” Rory cried out. She would never accuse him of being anything less than brilliant, even if he was demanding and abrasive most times she had to deal with him. He rested his head back against the wall and said, “Then don’t blame yourself for being here.”

Mycroft took a deep breath and said, “If I hadn’t surveilled you, I wouldn’t have provided you with new lodgings.” Rory chuckled again, “My flat was blown up by my ex-boyfriend. Eurus somehow knew about him and led him straight to me.”

“She must have hacked our surveillance systems. Everything we saw, she saw as well. She must have thought there was a reason why I was keeping an eye on you,” Mycroft explained. Rory smiled and said,   
“I don’t appreciate the invasion of privacy but I guess I should at least thank you for looking out for me.”

“You do good work, it needed to be rewarded,” Mycroft replied but Rory didn’t feel like she did anything right. She sighed and said, “I hope the agency had a good insurance policy on my flat though.” Mycroft smiled, “I did.”

“You did?” Rory asked with confusion. He met her eyes and said, “Since we have little time, I won’t dance around it. I have been paying for your flat with my personal finances.”

Rory stared in shock at Mycroft as she processed what he had said. He was looking at her with the softest expression she had ever seen him with and said, “You really did all that for me?” He nodded silently.

Rory glanced at the timer. They had less than ten minutes left. She looked back to Mycroft and then stood up. She moved her legs the few paces to stand at the head of the bed. Mycroft raised an eyebrow and looked at her with curiosity.

“Can I... kiss you?” Rory asked hesitantly. Perhaps if she eased them both into it, they could do what Eurus wanted and get out of the cell. She expected Mycroft to reject her but found her heart racing when he said, “You may.”

Rory’s eyes locked with Mycroft’s. She took a deep breath before reaching a hand out and placing it on Mycroft’s chest. He glanced down at it before lifting his own hand and covered her hand with his own. His palm was warm on her skin and his thumb rubbed gently on her knuckles.

It took a few moments before Rory could gather courage and lower her head the small distance to Mycroft’s. Her eyes shut as her lips met his. She pressed against them, testing the waters by moving her lips gently. She was surprised that he responded back. She clenched her eyes tighter and feeling like a child again when she went swimming in the lake. She’d dip her feet in and draw back from the cold but then she’d see her sisters jump right in. She’d close her eyes tight, pinch her nose, and jump in. The water was a shock to her system but when her head broke the surface she felt confident and invincible. Feeling Mycroft respond to her gave her that same feeling, leaving her with a sudden rush of endorphins. She kissed him harder and he reacted in kind.

The hand that Mycroft had on her own tightened and he pulled it down to his waist, causing her to lean further into him. He used his other hand to gently run his hand up her leg. It rested on her hip before he urged her onto the bed. She lifted her leg and straddled his thighs, all while their lips stayed connected. Rory wasn’t sure when it had happened but Mycroft’s tongue was in her mouth by the time she was settled on his lap. She slipped her hand from his and ran it down to his the buttons of his trouser.

Time was of the essence and she was being more assertive than she had ever been before. She knew if she let Mycroft take the charge that he would hesitate. She didn’t blame him. He knew her, whether she liked it or not. He was giving her the power to make her own decision and she appreciated and hated him for it. 

Mycroft broke their lip lock and glanced toward the table. He frowned and said, “If we’re going to do this, we need to hurry.” Rory went tight lipped and nodded nervously. Her hands began to shake just slightly as she started to fumble with the buttons. He didn’t wait long to still her hands with his own and start to undo them himself. Rory got off him and started to work on the button of her own jeans. She slid the zipper down and pushed the denim down her legs. He looked at her with curiosity, which made Rory want to cover up. She looked over her shoulder and saw the time. She quickly kicked her feet out of the jeans and placed her hands on the elastic band of her panties. She started to push them down as Mycroft opened his trousers. She couldn’t help but look as his hand went in but before either could continue, a hissing sound could be heard across the room.

They both looked to the glass wall and could see a man stepping through wearing armor and holding a formidable looking gun. The rounded down shut and moments later reopened with another man. 

“Mr. Holmes,” the first man said, “it’s over. We’ve got her.”

Rory stared in shock as one person after another came into the room. They were all well-armed. Before Rory could even react, she felt Mycroft’s arms wrap around her with the grey blanket that had been on the bed. It was warm from his body heat and smelled of him.

The door off to the side of the cell was opened and Mycroft quickly said, “A moment of privacy for the lady, please!”

Rory’s face had been red from arousal, something she would examine internally later, but now burned with the familiar shame she often felt. She looked at Mycroft as he turned his back to her and saw all the other men doing the same. She quickly stepped back into her jeans and pulled them up. When she cleared her throat to signal she was decent, Mycroft turned around. His pants were already done back up.

Everything that happened next seemed to happen so quickly that Rory could barely keep up. They were escorted upstairs and back to where Rory had first came in from the helipad. She was installed in a conference room where a medic sat with her and properly bandaged her hand. She was given a shot of penicillin and then wrapped up in another blanket. This one did not have Mycroft’s scent on it, something that Rory was slightly disappointed about but she didn’t investigate why.

Anthea checked in on Rory, stating that Mycroft had spoken with Greg. Sherlock and John were safe and Eurus was back in custody. Everything was going to be ok. She then said, “I deleted the security footage from the cell. No one needs to know about that.”

It had turned out the third cannibal that had been loose in the prison had been in the security room. He was set to fill the cell with a toxic gas if they hadn’t completed Eurus’ task. Anthea had killed him and managed to deactivate the gas delivery system just as they were being rescued from the cell. Anthea had tried to call to them but the intercom system had been damaged by a bullet that had missed the cannibal.

Rory was exhausted and had dozed off several times in one of the chairs in the conference room. She was left alone most of the time and appreciated the moments of solitude. She could see the flurry of confusion in the hallway through the glass walls. The sound of helicopters and ships’ horns played continuously. It was a moment of relief when Rory finally looked outside and saw the sun rising through vibrantly colored clouds.

Still bundled in Greg’s coat, Rory decided to go outside. She weaved her way through people who clearly had places to be and jobs to do until she stepped outside and felt the sea air on her warm cheeks. She took deep breaths and stepped out toward the walkway around the helipad. No one seemed to pay her any mind, which she preferred. She placed her hand on the railing that was slick with salt water and looked out at the beautiful horizon before her.

The past two days had not fully hit Rory. She found it best not to dwell on it until she had the privacy to deal with her emotions. She didn’t want to break down in front of a building of strangers. She also didn’t want to embarrass herself further in front of Mycroft.

What happened in the cell was the only thing she thought about it but she squashed her internal criticisms about herself by saying it was for survival and nothing more. She wanted to live and she would not feel ashamed of it. If things were to get awkward with Mycroft because of it, she would deal with it when it happened. She reminded herself the worst he could do was fire her. She now highly doubted he would do something as dramatic as killing her or imprisoning her.

At that thought of imprisonment, Rory watched a helicopter in the distance come closer and closer until it finally landed on the helipad. The wind outside was already fierce from the sea but the blades of the helicopter made it worse. Her hair wiped around her face and she had to keep brushing it away with her hand as she watched Mycroft come outside with two armored men beside him. He did not notice her or at least ignored her as he went to the edge of the helipad. 

The engine of the helicopter was starting to die down when the door of the helicopter opened. Sherlock stepped out in his billowing coat. He looked as exhausted as Rory felt but seemed unharmed, which was a relief. He turned back to the helicopter and then held his hands out. Cuffed hands reached out of the door and grabbed onto Sherlock’s. 

Moments later a woman emerged. She had long dark hair and a haunting face. She looked at Sherlock with a sense of adoration. She was wrapped up in a blanket and had on slippers. She looked almost like a child as Sherlock carefully put a protective arm around her and began to lead her toward Mycroft. Two guards came out of the helicopter and followed them. 

A formation was made with Mycroft stepping behind Sherlock and the woman that Rory suspected was Eurus. As they began to walk, Mycroft turned his head and looked at her. Rory’s breath caught as he nodded to her before looking ahead. Rory then noticed Eurus looking at her as well. She expected the woman to react to her presence in some way but she only stared blankly at her as if she were a hollow shell of a person. It terrified Rory, leaving her frozen in place.

Once they were inside, Rory counted to one hundred before going back in as well. She was relieved they were no where to be seen and went back to her place in the conference room. It wasn’t until almost noon when Anthea finally came in and said it was time to go. Rory didn’t know where she was going or what was going to happen next but she was leaving hell, something she never thought she would do. She felt optimistic though. It was first time in a long time that she could say she felt that and for now it would be enough.


	6. Day 6

Rory did not want to get out of bed in the morning despite her bladder practically screaming at her to get up. She reached out to Mycroft’s side of the bed where she had arranged his pillows under the comforter to look as if he were sleeping there. She had cuddled up against it during the night and found a small comfort in the way his pillows faintly smelled of his soap and cologne. It was a poor substitute for the man she loved but it was the best she could do.

It took a sharp kick from one of the babies to Rory’s bladder to finally convince her to get out of bed. She rubbed her belly and said, “Be nice.”

After relieving herself, Rory went right back to bed. There was nothing she wanted to do that she hadn’t done in the past five days. She couldn’t go anywhere and she had no one to talk to that didn’t stress her out aside from Diane, whom Rory had spent enough time with. 

It did not do to dwell on things that could not be but Rory could not help but think about what it would be like if Mycroft was home. She imagined two weeks of uninterrupted companionship instead of time apart, which was unheard of in the entirety of their relationship. She would have Mycroft there to call to every time the babies kicked so that he could feel it. It seemed too often that when he was home that the twins settled down. He had only ever felt them move a handful of times. Each time his eyes would light up and Rory swore she even saw tears in his eyes once. She knew he was going to make a brilliant father when he was around and it was a silent concern she had that he would miss so many milestones and memories because of work.

Rory knew better than to force Mycroft to choose between work and family. It was something she had accepted long before they had ever started dating. She knew the work that Mycroft did was important to an entire nation and she felt she had no right to demand more than he already gave her. 

The truth was that he already provided her with so much. He encouraged her to let him support her financially even though she tried to be mindful of expenses, which he said wasn’t necessary. He took care of her emotional needs as best as he could. It was still a work-in-progress but he had been so aggravating to deal with in the beginning. Rory often felt the frostbite of his icy personality and it would leave her feeling jaded and sometimes ignored. As time went on, he softened to her needs more and more as he realized he could let his guard down with her while still being intimidating at the office.

It was nearly noon when there was a knock on their bedroom door. She sighed when she heard Diane say, “You better not be in bed still. You need to eat something! It’s not good to lay in bed all day!”

“Fine!” Rory yelled like a petulant child as she dragged herself from the bed once more. She went to her door and threw it open, standing before Diane in her robe and pajamas. Her dark hair was in a frizzy mess of a braid and she had deep bags under her eyes. Diane frowned at her appearance and said, “You look terrible.” 

Rory glared at Diane and said, “Thanks for not beating around the bush.”

“Come have breakfast,” Diane said as a command. Rory narrowed her eyes at her but did not argue. She followed her downstairs. Her mind was lost in thought of how Mycroft couldn’t even tell her how he felt. Looking back on it now, she was surprised things had turned out the way they had. Still, she couldn’t help but remember when she realized that the Iceman was thawing for her.  
—————————

It had been four months since Eurus had happened and Rory was only finally starting to get back into what felt like a normal rhythm. She supposed she should thank her work for that as she had only two days after the incident before Lady Smallwood demanded her back in the office. She had been stern when she told Rory that she expected nothing but her best work regardless of the events that had happened. There was something about that that made Rory more comfortable at work. She didn’t want to be coddled like an infant. It was one of the reasons why she had refused to stay with her family following the destruction of her flat.

Anthea had ensured Rory that what happened in Eurus’ cell would never be known by anyone who wasn’t there. The guards that had freed them were threatened into silence and Anthea had any video evidence destroyed. It still made Rory uncomfortable when Mycroft would come to Lady Smallwood’s office. He never made any indication that anything had ever happened and Rory wasn’t sure if she was happy or upset about it. At night when she went to bed, she often thought of his hand pressing hers to his chest and the feel of her mouth against his. She tried not to think about him when she kissed Greg after the handful of dates they had shared. 

The only time Rory alluded to their time in Sherrinford was when Anthea had come to Rory’s desk a week after everything had happened with another folder of potential flats to choose from. A few hours later, Rory waited until Anthea was away from her desk and stormed into Mycroft’s office with only a few sharp knocks as warning. She slapped the folder down in front of him.

“I don’t need you to take care of me anymore,” Rory had told him sternly. He had looked amused at her anger and said, “Our previous arrangement was working well. I assumed you’d want to continue it.”

“Now that I know it was you, I don’t want it,” she said. She paused and then softened her tone and said, “It’s not that I’m not appreciative but it’s not right.”

Mycroft brought his hands together, lacing his fingers and resting them against his chin. He smiled slightly with an eyebrow raised and said, “What’s not right about it?”

Rory had turned a bright shade of red as she tried to think how to explain how she felt without insinuating that because they had kissed and almost had sex, that it would be indecent of her to accept a flat. Especially when he was still participating in a relationship with her employer. 

Rory finally blurted out, “I don’t need to explain myself. I can pay for my own flat.”

“Very well,” Mycroft had said, reaching forward to pick up the folder. He turned and dropped it in the bin beside his desk and then waved her off, “If that is all then.”

“That’s all,” Rory nearly shouted. She spun on her heel and stormed out of his office. 

Something in Rory changed since she left Sherrinford though. She stood up for herself more and was engaging more in life. She found a flat not terribly far away with Gabby, who had decided she didn’t want to live at home just as much as Rory. If work wasn’t calling her away, Rory would spend Friday nights with her, Saturdays with Greg, and Sundays with her family. She saw Dr. Peterson every three weeks and was gaining weight to his delight. She was eating more and more as time went on and she decided to train officially for the London Marathon. Her improved diet left her with more energy and stamina and she found she could run longer and faster. Besides running, she also exerted energy in the self-defense training that Lady Smallwood had required she take. She ended up enjoying the instruction and felt safer when on the streets or out with Gabby.

All of Rory’s wounds and bruises had healed without complications. The only indication that she had ever incurred damage was the mirrored crescents scarred into the palm of her hand. She hoped they would fade over time and often found herself clenching her fist in fear of it being seen. She didn’t want to explain her scars to anyone.

As Rory settled more into her job, she was able to make connections with people in other departments as well as the offices of other foreign dignitaries. She often chatted with other assistants on the phone before she connected calls between Lady Smallwood and some world leader. She found she often was able to get some interesting information or gossip that she passed along to her employer to gain leverage in certain situations. 

It was a Saturday morning and Rory had come into work to sit in on an emergency budget meeting with Lady Smallwood. Several department heads decided to sit in as well and Rory soon found herself crowded out from the conference table and standing with her back against the wall with a notepad and pen in her hands. The meeting seemed to go on forever and Rory’s feet were starting to ache from her heels but she tried to stay focused and make notes as the mostly male occupants of the room argued back and forth over which departments needed money more than the others. Rory had a smug smile every time someone tried to talk over Lady Smallwood and she put them back in line. 

As the meeting went on, Rory heard the door near where she was standing open. She paid no attention to it and it seemed no one else had noticed it. She was making notes about some facts and figures that someone was spewing off about the costs and savings involved in replacing all the toilets in government buildings to conserve water when a voice muttered next to her, “Dear god, what is this nonsense?”

Rory quickly turned her head and paled as she realized Mycroft had joined them. He was leaning sideways into her so she could hear him but he wasn’t looking at her. Rory gulped silently and said, “It’s a budget meeting.”

“What a waste of a perfectly good Saturday,” Mycroft said, shaking his head. Rory wanted to agree but she was afraid of being overheard by other people in the room, especially Lady Smallwood. She said nothing but felt the color return to her face in abundance when Mycroft said, “I was asked by Detective Inspector Lestrade to notify you that he will be unable to meet with you this evening.”

Rory had turned her phone off for the meeting so she was unaware if anyone had been trying to get ahold of her. It seemed quite odd that Mycroft would have been notified to deliver her the message. She simply said, “Thank you for letting me know.” She noticed he wasn’t going anywhere and then whispered, “Was that all?”

“Since you have no evening plans, can I have you come to my office once Lady Smallwood is done with you for the day?” He asked quietly. She studied his face for a moment and didn’t see anything other than a professional interest in her answer. She nodded and said, “Ok.”

He raised his eyebrows and rocked on his heels for a moment and said, “That’s all I needed and I refuse to die of boredom in this meeting. I’ll see you later.” He slipped out of the room as unceremoniously as he entered. When Rory looked back to the conference table, she saw Lady Smallwood looking over her shoulder at her. Their eyes met but Rory kept a straight face as her employer seemed to look her over. She sighed with relief when she turned her attention back to the meeting.

It was hard to focus on the meeting but Rory seemed to manage. She nearly cheered when they concluded the meeting nearly an hour later. Her feet ached as she followed Lady Smallwood back to her office. Once they were in the privacy of her office, she asked, “What did Mycroft want with you?”

Rory was handing her notes to Lady Smallwood and froze under her stare. She lowered her eyes to the notes in her hand and replied timidly, “Mr. Holmes was notifying me of a personal message.” She was going to add that he asked her to report to his office but somehow felt that it was the last thing she wanted to hear.

The older woman arched an eyebrow and asked, “What kind of message could Mycroft possibly be giving you?” Rory blushed as she explained, “Just that my boyfriend was cancelling dinner plans.” She felt uncomfortable calling Greg her boyfriend but didn’t want to go into too much detail. 

“Oh,” Lady Smallwood said in surprise, “it was a personal message for _you_.” She looked sour as she said the statement and Rory realized she thought that Mycroft was leaving her with a message for her. 

“You’re seeing Detective Inspector Lestrade, isn’t that right?” Lady Smallwood said, quickly trying to shift the conversation and study Rory further. Rory nodded in response but looked surprised that she knew. Lady Smallwood smirked, “You know by now that we keep track of everything that happens in our staff members’ lives.” Rory nodded once more. She then asked, “Why would Mycroft be delivering your messages? Don’t you think that’s a bit beneath his pay grade. It’s what we pay you to do.”

Rory tried to shrug as nonchalantly as possible and said, “My phone was off. Perhaps Detective Inspector Lestrade reached out to him to make sure I was ok.”

Lady Smallwood kept her stare on Rory, making her wish this sudden interrogation would end. Unfortunately she continued, “Are things serious between you and Lestrade?” Rory shifted her weight between her aching feet and shook her head, “No, it’s not serious.”

“Good,” Lady Smallwood declared firmly, “I don’t have time to be finding a replacement for you if you decide to run off and get married. And so help me if you get pregnant.”

Rory was appalled at Lady Smallwood’s remarks. She knew that what Lady Smallwood was saying was not acceptable in any way but she also knew that she would face no repercussions if she reported it. Before Rory could even consider a response, she continued, “You keep your wits about you. Men are only good for one thing and one thing only. Don’t you dare give any power to them or it’ll be the ruin of you.”

The conversation felt like whiplash. She wasn’t sure what was happening or how she should react. She hadn’t even done anything with Greg beyond snogging at the door to her building at night when he took her home at the end of the few dates they had. She certainly wasn’t planning a wedding anytime soon and she definitely was not planning on having children. 

Still, what Lady Smallwood said about giving them power seemed to resonate within Rory. She thought of Geoff and all the power she let him have in their relationship and the way he used it against her. She knew Greg was not like him but she still found herself afraid of repeating history. 

“I promise my personal life won’t interfere with my work, Lady Smallwood,” Rory finally said as confidently as she could despite not feeling that way at all. That seemed to placate the older woman who then finally said, “Give me those notes and be gone. I’ll see you on Monday.”

Rory quickly set her notes down on Lady Smallwood’s desk and moved quickly to leave her office. As she was turning to close the door, she looked back at the older woman and frowned when she saw her lip quiver before she roughly dabbed at her eyes. 

“Lady Smallwood...” Rory started to say in a soft tone but before she could go on, Lady Smallwood shouted, “Get out!”

Rory obliged and quickly shut the door. She stared at the wood grain in shock, taking a deep breath before stepping away from the door. As she gathered her things and headed toward Mycroft’s office she considered what could possibly have Lady Smallwood so upset. She was such a strong woman but maybe even the strongest women couldn’t keep it together all the time. She replayed the past few hours and considered that maybe there was something going on with Mycroft. She knew that Lady Smallwood had tried to make their relationship more serious when she had given Mycroft her personal number several months ago. Had Mycroft rejected her? That could possibly explain her bitterness toward Rory being in a relationship.

Rory tried to wipe the thoughts from her mind when she finally arrived at Mycroft’s office. Anthea’s desk showed no signs of her being there that day as she normally had a bin full of empty coffee cups. She didn’t know how the other woman could drink so much coffee in a single day. If Rory had more than two cups of coffee she would start shaking and became very emotional very easily. 

After sighing deeply, Rory knocked on Mycroft’s door. It only took a few moments before he called for her to enter. She opened the door and stepped into his office. She closed the door behind her without waiting for instruction as she feared Lady Smallwood might come up to his office. At least if the door was closed it would give her time to think of what to say about not telling her that she was summoned to Mycroft’s office.

It seemed that Mycroft was aware of the situation when he asked, “Did you inform Lady Smallwood that I asked you here?” Rory shook her head and he replied, “Good. Have a seat.”

Rory set her purse down beside the chair he waved at and sat down to face him. She nervously crossed her legs and tugged her skirt down to avoid exposing too much skin on her legs. She had gone without tights when they developed a run while she tried to pull them up her legs which were getting thicker as she gained weight. All of her clothing was starting to feel tight and she would soon have to replace her wardrobe. 

It seemed Mycroft had noticed, not that Rory should be surprised since he noticed everything, and said, “You appear to be filling in nicely.” As the words left his mouth, Rory’s jaw dropped. It took a moment for Mycroft to realize what he had said and tried to recover by saying, “What I meant to say was that you’ve gained weight.”

Rory’s mouth was still hanging open but she soon broke out into a sly grin as Mycroft’s face and neck changed to a mottled red as he tried one more time, “I don’t mean to insinuate that you’re fat. I just wanted to make conversation that you are looking healthy.”

Rory couldn’t let the poor man torture himself any further. She knew he wasn’t trying to compliment her figure like a pervy uncle telling his niece her breasts looked bigger over a Christmas spread. She softened her smile and said, “I understand.” She let out a chuckle and added, “Thank you. I feel healthy.”

There was a long pause before Rory then said, “I suppose I should thank you for making me see Dr. Peterson. I don’t think I could have done it without him.”

Rory expected Mycroft to make some smug comment about how he was right to interfere so invasively into her life but she was left numb with shock when he said, “I’m glad you feel that way because I’ve often regretted resorting to such an extreme.”

“It doesn’t excuse what you did,” Rory was quick to say, feeling the thrill she often felt when she had an opportunity to stand up for herself. She told him, “I expect that you’ll know not to do it again, regardless of the ends that might be achieved.”

“I will endeavor to do my best,” Mycroft replied. Rory felt that answer was a sly way of him saying he would do it again if he felt the payout was worth it. She knew she would need to keep an eye on him.

Mycroft then lightly patted his hands on his desk and said, “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s discuss why I’ve asked you here.”

Rory couldn’t help but ask, “Will you also tell me why Lady Smallwood isn’t aware of this meeting?”

Mycroft paled at the mention of her name but quickly recovered and said, “Despite working for the same governmental agency, we often are responsible for drastically different things. In this situation, Lady Smallwood has no jurisdiction and her involvement can be considered a breach in national security.”

“But she has top level clearances,” Rory said. Mycroft nodded slightly, lowing his head and looking at her with an intense glare. He replied, “Just because a person has clearances doesn’t mean they can be privy to information that they have no need for.” Rory blushed at the slight scolding and nodded her compliance even though she had a lot she wanted to say to him about that subject.

Mycroft then cleared his throat and picked up a folder from his desk. He held it out and Rory tilted forward in her chair to take it. He started speaking as she opened the folder and reviewed the information inside. She almost expected it to be another attempt to fund a flat for her but was caught off guard when she realized it was a prisoner’s record.

“I need you to interrogate the man that you are currently holding the information for. He’s a terrorist with a motive that we believe has more emotional undertones instead of ties to our regular terrorist lots that like to stir the pot when things have been quiet for too long. We want you to speak with him so we can confirm that,” Mycroft explained.

Rory took a moment to read his information and review his mugshot. The man’s name was Ahmed Moheb and he was in the country on an expired work visa that had been denied for renewal due to job shortages for British citizens. He and his family were originally from Yemen where his wife and three children resided. He planted several explosive devices at a half-dozen primary schools but thankfully his plot was foiled and they devices were never detonated. There was information about the devices he planted and several opinions from interrogation specialists.

Rory’s brows collided in confusion as she considered what Mycroft was asking her. She lifted her head so she could meet his eyes and said, “I don’t understand... I’m not an interrogator.”

Mycroft pressed his hands together as if in prayer and tilted them back so his fingertips rested on his chin. He raised a brow as he spoke, “I’m aware of that but you have a particular skill set and before we resort to less friendly means of information extraction, I would like to give you a chance to display your capabilities.”

“Capabilities?” Rory asked with clear confusion as she gently closed the folder and let it rest on her lap. She was looking at Mycroft as if he had absolutely lost it. 

“It’s come to not just my own attention but Lady Smallwood’s as well that you have an uncanny ability to form meaningful attachments with people you have never met before in a remarkably short amount of time. You instill a level of confidence that encourages them to share information with you and pardon me for my bluntness but, I would like to exploit that ability.”

Rory shook her head and said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“The coffee shop girl, Dr. Hooper, Detective Inspector Lestrade, my household staff, and on some occasions, Lady Smallwood. Even I have fallen prey to your charm a few times in the past,” Mycroft said as the tips of his ears turned crimson. She argued quickly, “I didn’t charm you! I just speak to you like a regular human being. Like I speak to anyone!”

Mycroft then said, “Even Dr. Watson developed an emotional connection in the brief that you spent together as well as Sally Donovan.”

“Nothing happened between me and Dr. Watson!” Rory objected. Mycroft rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not accusing you or Dr. Watson of having a romantic dalliance. I just meant that even he was strongly concerned for your safety after we left you in Lestrade’s care. He expressed those concerns several times while we had been incarcerated by Eurus.”

It was Rory’s turn to turn red at the mention of his sister’s name. She felt a flutter in her stomach as she replayed the memory of her on his lap. She quickly suppressed it and then said, “Dr. Watson is a good man and he was concerned for me. That’s how decent people tend to act.”

“I don’t care if you choose to believe me,” Mycroft said sternly. She froze in slight fear at the iciness of his tone. He continued, “You will speak with Ahmed Moheb.”

“I’m not qualified for this,” Rory squeaked once more, failing miserably at trying to maintain her composure against him. He raised his brow again in amusement and said, “I’ll give you fifteen minutes to speak with Lestrade and then we’re leaving.”

Rory knew the fight was over. He was not going to let her get out of this. She gulped and nodded before leaning forward and setting the folder on Mycroft’s desk. She stood and grabbed her purse. She stormed out of the office without looking back at Mycroft. She went down the hallway toward the bank of elevators and pulled out her phone. She turned it on and nearly dropped it as it vibrated continuously from the backlog of missed calls, voicemails, and text messages. Nearly all of them were from Greg. 

The messages started off with Greg cancelling because he had a case with Sherlock that was taking him to Cardiff for the weekend and when she hadn’t responded after an hour, he started messaging her every fifteen minutes to ensure she was safe. A few of the messages were threats to call Mycroft and then finally a message that said, _I didn’t want to do it but I called Mycroft. He said you were in a meeting. I’m sorry if I seemed overbearing but since Eurus happened I want to make sure you’re always safe._

Rory called Greg after clearing her notifications. She ignored the ones from her family confirming food preferences for Sunday’s dinner and put the phone to her ear. It took only a ring and a half for Greg to answer with, “I am so sorry for blowing up your phone. I’m just glad you’re calling me back.”

A small smile creeped on Rory’s face at the relief in his voice but a part of her felt a sense of dread that he had repeatedly called and texted her. She normally responded to him within an hour and while she understood her lack of response was unusual, she felt it was a bit suffocating. She tried to suppress the feeling and said, “Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry I didn’t respond. I didn’t know how long that awful meeting was going to last for.” 

“I know that now and I’m so sorry. Like I said in my messages, I just wanted to make sure you’re safe,” Greg said sheepishly. He then asked, “You’re not mad that I have to cancel, are you?”

“Of course not,” Rory told him sincerely, “we’ve talked about this. Work comes first.”

“Well,” Greg said and she could almost hear his shrug and see his boyish grin, “not always.” She rolled her eyes playfully and replied, “Of course.”

Greg then said, “Mycroft said you have some assignment today so you’ll probably be out of reach.” Rory was a bit surprised that Mycroft would tell him that much. She lied as convincingly as she could, “Yeah, just more meetings to sit on.” If Greg knew what she was being forced to do, he would not be happy.

“John and I get to babysit the great Sherlock Holmes this weekend while he terrorizes Cardiff for a serial killer. The man is the happiest I’ve seen in ages,” he said. Rory couldn’t help but smile, knowing how fond Greg was of Sherlock despite all of his crazy antics.

Greg then shouted, “Oh and speaking of babysitting! John also wanted to know if you could babysit Rosie this Friday. Molly’s got a date... won’t say who with and he’s got plans to visit his sister in rehab. Didn’t think it was a place for a young one.”

Rory babysat Rosie a handful of times over the past few months when Molly was unable to. She had gotten closer to John and Rosie since the explosion at Baker Street. She loved watching the young girl who made her sometimes wish she lived closer to her sisters so that she could spend more time with her nieces and nephews. 

“Just tell him to text me the details,” Rory said. She would most likely do it unless Lady Smallwood demanded something at the last minute. 

“I have to go now,” Rory finally said and she could hear Greg sigh with disappointment as he said, “Yeah, me too. Text me when you get home tonight so I know you’re safe.”

Rory smiled softly and replied, “And you text me when you’ve solved this case so I know as well.”

“We both know that Sherlock’s going to solve it,” Greg said with a fond annoyance. She chuckled and said, “You’ll solve it together or else Sherlock would have went without you.” Greg made a grumbling nose before he said, “Anyways, I’ll take to you later.” There was a pause before he said, “I care about you.”

Rory listened to the tone of voice and it sounded very emotional. She felt a tingle run up her spine as she realized he wanted to end their call saying, “I love you.” Rory was not there yet. She had never said it to anyone who wasn’t family and while she was fond of Greg, she didn’t feel comfortable having him say it. Even though he didn’t use those words, she knew the intention was there. She cringed as she replied, “Thank you.”

It seemed Greg read her tone correctly as he said, “Right... well, I’m off.”

They said goodbye and ended their call. Rory closed her eyes and sighed heavily before putting her phone back in her purse. She hated the conflicted feelings she had about Greg. He was a wonderful person but she felt the suffocation she had been trying to avoid all this time.

A few minutes went by as Rory let her thoughts race around. Mycroft finally came over and said, “Are you ready?” She nodded in response but refused to meet his eyes. He didn’t seem to mind and walked past her to hit the call button for the lift. They stood in what Rory would consider an awkward silence but it didn’t seem to affect Mycroft.

When the lift arrived, Mycroft ushered her in first by placing his hand on her elbow. Her breath caught at the unexpected touch and her hand clenched as if a shot of electricity ran down her arm. She tried to appear relaxed as she stood beside him as the doors closed and they started their descent to the lobby.

“Everything settled with Lestrade?” Mycroft asked in a sad attempt at a casual tone. If Rory wasn’t feeling so tense, she might have laughed. She replied tightly, “Yes, thank you.”

“I don’t blame him for being concerned about your safety,” Mycroft said, turning to look at her. She felt his eyes on the side of her face. She tried her best to ignore him but she felt another shock when he placed his hand on her back when the lift doors finally opened. He gently applied pressure to urge her to exit before him. She stepped out quickly and then stood aside far enough that Mycroft could walk past her to lead the way without touching her.

Mycroft glanced at her as he stepped from lift and said, “Come along.” She nodded obediently and followed a few steps behind him. She looked up and studied his face and posture. She wondered what was going through his mind. He seemed to notice her looking at him and turned to look back. She quickly looked ahead but she felt her blush creep up her neck. She was thankful he said nothing.

“Roger!” Rory said cheerfully when they stepped out onto the street and walked across the sidewalk to the car waiting for them. The familiar driver was opening the back door for them as they arrived. She smiled and said, “It’s been ages!”

“Thanks for remembering me,” Roger said warmly, “How have you been, Ms. Tarley?”

Rory replied, “I’m well, you?”

“Can’t complain,” Roger said as he offered a hand to help Rory into the car. She accepted it out of politeness and then slid across the seat so that Mycroft could follow after her. Once they were on their way to wherever Mycroft was taking her, he leaned into her and said, “Your rapport with my driver only further emphasizes the point I was trying to make upstairs.” Rory looked Mycroft dead in the eye and said, “Believe what you want.”

Mycroft simply huffed in annoyance at her stubbornness, something that made Rory happy as she settled back into her seat. As they drove through the city Mycroft began to discuss what to expect during the interrogation.

“You’ll be in a room with a two-way mirror so we’ll always have eyes on you. It’s up to you if you’d like Moheb to be restrained,” Mycroft explained. Rory raised an eyebrow in surprise and asked, “Why is that my decision? Has he been assessed to determine if he’d be a threat to me?”

Mycroft nodded, “He’s been cooperative but an interrogator sets the mood in the room. Sometimes it’s just a personal preference but other times it might be circumstantial,” he explained. Rory nodded as she took in the information and asked, “Can I decide once I’ve seen him for myself?”

“Of course,” Mycroft said, “The room will be yours. You will be able to call the shots.”

Rory gulped nervously, feeling that it was a lot of pressure being placed on her when she had no idea what she was doing. She felt a heavy feeling growing in her gut as she imagined a million different ways this could go wrong. 

“I assure you that you’ll be safe at every moment,” Mycroft said as if he was able to read her thoughts. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes that she didn’t know she was showing but couldn’t find anything to say. His face softened and he said quietly, “You’ll be fine.”

The rest of the ride was silent. Rory twisted her fingers in her lap, wondering what she was going to say and do to get information out of this man. She hoped that he would give her whatever information Mycroft needed as she felt sick just thinking about that kind of torture he might endure.

Rory looked out the window and realized they were at Canary Wharf. They soon came to a stop at a building near the water. When Roger came to open the door, she thought it odd that they would be in the financial district in broad daylight. Weren’t interrogation cells in dark and seedy areas that no one could find?

Mycroft kept a soft hand on her arm as he led her into the building, something that kept her very distracted as he kept a closer proximity than before which allowed her to get whiffs of his aftershave. She felt her cheeks tinge as she caught thoughts determining the scent to be arousing. She scolded herself before reminding herself she needed to focus on the task ahead of her. 

Mycroft escorted her through the building. He had no need to show any credentials and people would say ‘sir’ as they passed him. They never questioned Rory’s presence and she wondered what Mycroft had to do to get to such a level of importance. 

They finally arrived in a room that made Rory feel like she was in a crime show or drama. The room was dim and there was glass fitted in the wall. Rory was able to see into another room where she recognized Ahmed Moheb from his photo sitting at a table, staring at the surface with a despondent look on his unshaven face. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his wrists were chained to the table. She studied him for several moments while people came into the room behind her.

“Is this the one you were talking about?” a voice said behind her. She turned around as Mycroft said, “Yes, but to reiterate my defense, this is just an experiment.”

Rory immediately recognized the bald man with a very quizzical brow as Sir Edwin. He often came to Lady Smallwood’s office and would often try to chat her up. He would insist she remain seated at her desk while he talked about himself and she was certain it was because it gave him a better advantage to look down her blouses. 

Sir Edwin’s eyes fell upon her face and a look of surprise grew as he said, “Ah, Ms. Tarley! I didn’t realize Mycroft was referring to you.” Her lips were pressed into a straight line as she watched his eyes run up and down her body. Mycroft glanced between the two of them before clearing his throat and saying, “Why don’t we get started?”

A woman stepped over and said, “I have the earpiece all set up. Just pop this in.” Rory looked to the earpiece being presented to her. It was so small that she was almost afraid to handle it. She took it carefully and slipped it into her left ear. She heard a slight hum of white noise before the woman handed a small microphone clip to Mycroft and said, “Just place this on your lapel and we can do a quick test.” She looked to Rory and said, “Would you mind stepping in the hallway for just a moment?”

Rory nodded and did as she was instructed. It only took a few moments before she heard Mycroft’s voice in her ear, “Can you hear me Ms. Tarley?”

“Yes,” Rory replied. He then asked, “Is the volume and clarity ok for you?” She replied with the affirmative again. He then asked her to come back into the room. She felt Mycroft’s eyes on her more than anyone else’s. She looked at him and asked, “Anything else?”

Sir Edwin answered and said, “Now, has Mycroft told you what kind of information we’re looking for?” His tone was condescending and he looked skeptical. She nodded and said, “Find out if he’s affiliated with any terrorist organizations, right?”

“And don’t be afraid to rough him up,” Sir Edwin said with a smug look on his face. Rory frowned and was about to protest when Mycroft spoke up and said, “Absolutely not. Disregard that.”

Sir Edwin and Mycroft stared off at each other and Rory expected an argument to break out. She cleared her throat to draw the attention back to her and said, “I’d like to have Mr. Moheb’s restraints removed.” Sir Edwin opened his mouth to protest but Mycroft spoke over him, “We’ll send someone in now.” He waved his hand at a man standing in the corner of the room and she watched as he nodded and left. Moments later he was in the room and Rory watched through the glass as he went over to the man chained to the table. He removed the restraints and took them with him when he left the room. He returned to the room with the rest of them and said nothing as he went back to his spot in the corner.

“I’ll try not to be in your ear too often, only if there’s something specific we want you to say or do,” Mycroft said to her. She nodded and then took a deep breath before saying, “Ok, I’m ready.”

Mycroft led Rory from the room, closing the door after they stepped out, and walked her the few paces down the hall to the door that would take her to face Ahmed Moheb. She looked at Mycroft as they stood before the door and said, “This is crazy, you know?”

“I’ve done more reckless things than this,” he replied with a serious expression. He then said, “and I’m sure you have as well.” Rory couldn’t help but smirk and say, “Yeah, thanks to your sister.” She supposed four months was long enough to make a joke about it.

The corner of Mycroft’s lips rose ever so slightly as he said, “My family can’t do anything without being overly dramatic.” Rory nearly snorted, “I hope you’re not excluding yourself from that statement.” His face soured as he said, “That’s enough chatter for now.”

Mycroft opened the door for Rory and nearly pushed her into the room before she could protest. He quickly closed the door behind her. She stumbled slightly on her feet that still ached from her uncomfortable shoes and blushed as she stood before the sullen prisoner. 

“Mr. Moheb,” Rory said with a shakiness in her voice, “My name is Rory Tarley. I’ve been asked to speak with you today.”

The man had tan skin and his black hair, thick brows, and beard were speckled with white hairs. He had bags under his eyes and his fingernails had been chewed down to the point that the skin around them looked red and aching. His face was gaunt and serious as he watched her slowly step further into the room. 

There was a stool on the opposite side of the table from him and Rory sat down. There was enough space between them that if he attempted to lunge at her, she should have enough time to pull away. She hoped it wouldn’t come to that even though she knew how to defend herself and she had seen guards in the hallway. She glanced at the mirror and confirmed that she was not able to see into the other room at all. 

“How are you feeling?” Rory asked hesitantly, not sure how to start questioning the man. She decided she would start by simply being polite. The man gave her a blank stare as she patiently waited for an answer. She waited nearly a minute before she said, “I can only guess at how you might feel. Maybe scared, angry, nervous...” she said. When he still didn’t respond she said, “I’ve never been in your position but I can tell you that the people that want the information you have... the people I work for... they make me feel like that. Sometimes. A lot.”

Rory waited once more but still received no reaction. She felt the nervousness inside that made her sometimes ramble kick in. She told him, “I’ve been here for half a year already and I’m still terrified that I’ll do something wrong, something big enough to get fired.” She sighed, “I don’t even know why I’m here talking to you but they told me to and I was too afraid to really say no.”

“I was not afraid,” Ahmed finally said, his voice sounded rough. He had an accent though his English seemed solid. Rory’s brows raised in surprise that he spoke. She quickly asked with concern, “Are you afraid now?” There was a long pause and he simply said, “No.”

Rory nodded her head nervously. She met his eyes and said, “That’s good.” He showed no expression as his eyes met hers. “Are you afraid of me?” He asked her. She blushed slightly and replied, “I am but no more than I am of the people I work for.”

“That sounds very stressful,” Ahmed said. Rory shrugged, “It comes with the job, I guess. I’ve come to accept it.” Ahmed nodded but as he did, Rory heard his stomach growl. She almost mistook it for her own stomach. She frowned and said, “When was the last time you ate?” He didn’t answer, just looked to the glass coldly. She nodded in understanding and said, “I haven’t eaten anything today. Perhaps we can have lunch together.”

Ahmed didn’t say anything. He just looked at her and gave her a slight nod of his head. She stood up slowly and asked considerately, “Do you have any preferences?”

“I eat halal,” he said. Rory froze, not entirely sure what he meant. She knew that as a Muslim he could not eat pork but she didn’t know if there were other rules. She sat back down at the table and leaned in and said, “I hope you’ll forgive me but I don’t know what that means.”

Suddenly Ahmed threw his head back and laughed heartily. Her face burned red as she glanced at the glass, feeling foolish as if it were something she should have known. When the man’s head came forward again he smiled at her and said, “You have no idea what you are doing.” Rory’s face grew hotter as she replied, “No, I don’t.” She paused and then said, “But I want to be considerate to your needs.”

Ahmed studied her for a moment and said, “The people that have spoken with me knew enough about Islam to think they know everything about me.” Rory nodded and said, “You spoke with people who were trained for this. I’ll admit that I’m not.” 

Mycroft’s voice suddenly came into her ear, “You are losing all the power in this conversation.” Rory glanced at the glass once more but made no further acknowledgement to Mycroft. 

The man before her chuckled and said, “I think I prefer you.” He then said, “Pizza is fine.”

Rory found herself smiling slightly as she saw his eyes warm up to her. She nodded and asked, “What toppings? How do you feel about pineapple?” The man shook his head and said, “Pineapple does not belong on pizza.”

“I beg to differ,” Rory said as her grin grew. The man shook his head again but said cheerfully, “Absolutely not.” Rory nodded and said, “Veggie pizza sound ok?”

Ahmed shook his head once more, “Your people are going to lock me away for life. Don’t put healthy things on it. I don’t need to live longer” She frowned but said nothing to that statement. She stood up again and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Rory went to the door and it was opened for her moments later. She stepped out into the hallway and went back to the observation room. The moment she stepped in Sir Edwin shouted, “What are you doing?! We’re not buying a terrorist lunch!” She paled as he leaned into her as he raised his voice.

Mycroft stepped in and put a hand on Sir Edwin’s chest to push him back and said, “Please have some composure.” The man started to grunt profanities that Rory tried to ignore as Mycroft took her by her arm and led her to the other side of the room.

“Ignore him,” Mycroft muttered, sending a dirty sideways glance to the fuming man. He looked back at Rory and said, “It’s only a start but you’re already making a connection.”

“We haven’t talked about anything relevant,” Rory reminded him but he said, “Interrogations are marathons, not sprints. I believe you of all people can appreciate that.” She nodded and said, “Can we get pizza though? I’m starving and so is he. I could hear his stomach from across the room.”

Mycroft nodded, “You offered him pizza and, as I said, as the interrogator you make the decisions.”

“Good,” Rory said, “I want a plain pizza as fast as possible. Make sure it meets whatever rules are in place for his diet.”

“Send him a bacon pie,” Sir Edwin said bitterly across the room. Mycroft rolled his eyes and said, “Please attempt to act with a modicum of dignity.” Sir Edwin huffed and went back to muttering under his breath about national security.

Rory mumbled, “Xenophobic much?”

“You have no idea,” Mycroft whispered back to her. They shared an amused look with each other before Mycroft put a hand on her arm and said, “I’ll have food delivered as soon as possible. Go back in there and see if we can get him to warm up to you further.”

Rory nodded and left the room, but not before throwing a dirty look at Sir Edwin. He returned the glare as Rory left. She went back into the room with Ahmed and gave him a warm smile as she said, “We’ll have pizza here soon.”

There was a pause before he said, “Thank you.” He sounded sincere, which made Rory feel more comfortable as she went to sit across from his again. She wanted to start asking him questions about the attack he had planned but she felt it would be poor timing to just jump into it. She decided she would wait until after they had their pizza.

“So,” Rory said, “when did you first come to England?”

Ahmed looked at her suspiciously but said, “2006, when I first came to complete a graduate program in chemical engineering.” She didn’t blame him for the look he gave her. There was no question as to why he was here or why she was speaking with him. She tried not to take it personally.

“Why chemical engineering? It sounds awfully boring to me,” Rory said with curiosity. Ahmed gave her an unamused smile and replied, “I wanted to leave Yemen and there are only so many careers that one can get a visa for.”

Rory tilted her head and studied the man for a moment before asking, “What did you really want to be? Surely no child grows up saying they want to be a chemical engineer.” The man chuckled but more to himself, “I wanted to be an artist.” Rory urged him to explain further, “What kind of art?”

She watched as Ahmed’s eye lit up, “I wanted to be a sculptor. My grandfather used to cast large sculptures in bronze. Towns all over Yemen would come to him. He would design them and spend months and months casting the pieces and putting them all together. I wanted to be like him.”

“Were you unable to study under him?” Rory asked with honest curiosity. The man shook his head, “The economy was never good in Yemen but it got worst after the planes hit the buildings in New York and the Americans treated the Middle East like a child treats their sandbox when they want to make room for a new sandcastle. Bronze became more and more valuable and soon people realized that it would be easy to just take it from him.” 

Ahmed paused and took a deep breath, “The year before I went to university, a local gang broke into my grandfather’s studio and killed him for the metal.”

Rory’s chest ached at the story and she found herself blinking back tears before saying, “That must have been very hard on you and your family. I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“It was just one of many,” Ahmed replied coldly. She frowned and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?” He met her eyes with an intensity that left her unsettled but he finally sighed and said, “Pizza first, then we can talk.”

Rory heard Mycroft’s voice in her ear saying, “Leave the room, give him some time alone.”

“Would you like a moment alone? I can step outside if you’d like,” Rory offered. He nodded, looking down at his hands folded on the table before him and simply said, “Yes.”

Rory got up and nodded politely to him before leaving the room. She joined Mycroft again who had a Sir Edwin beside him with a completely different attitude.

“Brilliant,” Sir Edwin said, “Absolutely brilliant. We’ll have him singing in no time.” He put a hand on Rory’s shoulder and squeezed it, “You’re quite a little treasure, aren’t you? I can’t believe we’ve kept you chained to Lady Smallwood’s desk all this time.”

Rory tried to shrug her shoulder casually to get his hand off her but it took Mycroft’s interference to finally break the contact as he said, “If you’ll excuse me, Sir Edwin, I need a moment with Ms. Tarley.”

With a quick huff of relief, Rory stepped away from Sir Edwin to the opposite side of the room. Mycroft looked down his long nose at her but for once it didn’t seem like he was doing it with judgement, it was simply because he was much taller than her. She looked up at him with a conflicted look on her face that he seemed to read easily as he said, “You’re doing well but don’t give in to sympathy. He can very easily use your emotions against you.” She nodded at the constructive criticism, feeling lightheaded at the combination of his praise along with hunger. 

“Have a seat and I’ll get you a glass of water,” Mycroft said, urging her to sit down at a small table littered with paperwork that she did not feel bothered to look at. There was a water cooler by the door with a stack of cups on top of the bottle. Mycroft took one and filled it for her before brining it to her. She took the cup from his hands, feeling their fingers brush during the exchange. She thought once more of his hand holding hers to his chest. She blushed as she sipped the water slowly. He mistook the red in her face for something else as he said, “Relax, you’re quite red. You’re doing fine.” Rory simply nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

Rory sat in silence, thinking of what else to say to Ahmed. After nearly fifteen minutes, there was a knock on the door. Rory looked to the door as Mycroft opened it. Rory couldn’t see past him but when the door closed and he turned around, he was holding a box of pizza. Something about seeing Mycroft with something as plebeian as pizza made her smile. His eyes locked onto hers and for a moment, he smiled for just a moment. He seemed to suddenly become aware of himself as he cleared his throat and changed to a more serious expression.

“Ms. Tarley, your pizza is here,” he said firmly. Rory set her cup down on the table and stood up. She walked across the room, feeling Sir Edwin’s eyes on her as she approached Mycroft. She took the pizza and said, “Well, here we go.”

Rory went back into the interrogation room with the pizza. She gave Ahmed a warm smile as she set the box down on the table and said, “It smells good.” She opened the box and they both looked down with joy at the steaming pizza.

“Dig in,” Rory said. Ahmed wasted no time, pulling a slice that left a trail of cheese from the pie to his mouth. He seemed to ignore the temperature as he chewed quickly. It gave Rory a clue to how long it had been since he ate and it made her furious as she though of Sir Edwin’s behavior. Regardless of what he did, she didn’t believe in treating someone like this.

Ahmed was well into his second slice when he realized Rory had not touched any herself. He looked at it and joked nervously, “I hope the pizza isn’t poisoned.” It pulled Rory from her thoughts and she shook her head, “No, of course not.”

“Focus,” Mycroft said in her ear. She blushed slightly and quickly pulled a slice of pizza from the box and took a bite to prove it wasn’t poisoned. She chewed slowly, barely able to taste the food as she considered what she wanted to say. 

Rory was able to finish the entire slice by the time she felt just a bit uncomfortably full. It was a huge improvement to how much she had been able to eat just a few months ago. For some reason she was sure Mycroft was noticing this but nothing could be said or done about it.

Ahmed was still eating but was slowing down considerably. He had finished off his fourth slice by the time Rory had finished her one but she told him, “Eat as much as you’d like, I’m full.” He didn’t question it and Rory wondered if he was eating well past the point of comfort in case food would be withheld from him again. She wanted to have a word with Mycroft about that later, not that she could really do anything to improve the conditions of his incarceration but she could at least appeal for more humane treatment. 

Rory decided it was time to continue talking with Ahmed. She wiped her hands on her skirt due to the lack of napkins but didn’t care. It was beginning to get too tight on her from her weight gain so she would be replacing it soon.

“Do you mind if we continue talking now?” Rory asked softly but with a tone that said it was time to get back to business. Ahmed was still chewing on a piece of crust but didn’t look bothered to have to speak again. He nodded his head and said, “Ok.”

Rory gave him as comforting of a smile as she could and said, “You wanted to be an artist but you became a chemical engineer.” He nodded as she continued, “That means you have a lot of heart and you’re smart. You could have been anything you wanted to be.” He studied her as she spoke before saying, “Not in Yemen.”

“I wanted to take my grandfather’s place and work his forge but we sold all of his tools so I could study. My mother needed an operation and I needed to get married. Times were changing and there was no room for art in my life,” Ahmed explained further. 

“It’s a shame that art and artists are not appreciated enough when they are responsible for everything around us from our clothes to our homes and the cars we drive,” Rory said. The man nodded and then asked, “What did you want to be?”

A sad smile spread across Rory’s face as she thought about her childhood dreams but nothing real ever formed by the time she hit adulthood. She told him, “When I was a little girl I wanted to be a unicorn, then a pirate, and at some point I was convinced I could be a fairy.” She laughed, “When I was ten, I made fairy wings out of old hangers, my sister’s ballet tights, and so much glitter. I thought I could really fly with them. I tried to climbed a large tree by my house so that I could jump off and fly but my wings got stuck in the branches and I had to wait hours for someone to find me and get me out.”

Ahmed smiled and said, “You were a dreamer.” She returned a smile but didn’t say anything. A few moments passed and Ahmed asked, “Do you only have one sister?”

“I have four,” Rory said, raising her eyebrows as she added, “My poor father.”

“I had two sons and a daughter,” Ahmed said with a softness in his voice that made him seem ready to break. Rory’s expression softened as she realized he used the past tense. She fought the urge to immediately ask what happened to them and instead asked, “What were their names?”

A look of surprise came over Ahmed at the question. She assumed he thought she’d ask what happened first. She knew if she wanted him to be comfortable with her, she needed to be gentle and understanding. It’s what she would have wanted if she were in his position. 

Ahmed choked up for a moment as he began to blink away tears and said, “My oldest was Haider. He was a stubborn boy but a good boy. He was twelve.” He took a deep breath, “Miran was ten. He loved his mother more than anyone.” He then fell silent and Rory waited a minute before she gently urged him, “Tell me about your daughter.”

Tears were streaming down Ahmed’s cheeks, causing an aching feeling in Rory’s chest. She despised herself for making him cry, especially when he could have no privacy. He sniffled and choked out, “Aleena was six. She was everything good in this world.” He sobbed, “And now she’s gone.”

Rory quickly got up from her chair and heard Mycroft’s voice sternly in her ear, “Do not touch him.” She ignored him, taking a calculated risk and embraced the man. She heard Mycroft protest it but she tuned him out as she cradled Ahmed’s head against her shoulder and rubbed his back as his chest heaved. 

It took several minutes before his crying softened and he muttered, “Please let me go. I am not supposed to touch a woman who is not my wife.”

“I’m sorry,” Rory said sincerely. She pulled away from him and slowly went back to her seat across from him. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was wet but he didn’t look upset with her. He looked to her and said, “Don’t apologize. It was my moment of weakness and you helped carry me through it.”

Rory didn’t know what to say. She wanted to comfort him further. It was just the kind of person she was. She hated to see anyone have to suffer and hated sitting idly but she had no other choice. 

Ahmed took a large gasp of air before he finally straightened his posture. He wiped his hand down as his face in an attempt to dry it before he said, “What do you want from me, Ms. Tarley? Surely, it’s not to talk about my dead family.”

Rory froze as she listened to Mycroft say, “Be very careful. He may not come as willingly as he’s letting on.” She met Ahmed’s eyes and asked timidly, “Will you tell me about what you did? About why you did it?”

“I will,” he said firmly.

Rory didn’t need to ask any further questions. He spoke without prompting, “Your government denied my visa renewal for work and sent my family and I back to Yemen because you felt I was taking work from a British citizen. I met all the requirements, I signed all the forms but you said no.”

Rory had to struggle to keep from feeling like she had personally denied his visa as he looked at her with disappointment. He went on, “I was appealing the decision while my family was sent back to Yemen. They went to live with my mother. They were there for only a week when a suicide bomber blew the store under our flat. I lost my mother, wife, and children in a single moment.”

Ahmed didn’t give Rory a chance to express further condolences as her own eyes watered. She couldn’t begin to imagine the amount of grief this one man could have. 

“I wanted revenge. I let it consume me. It was easy to let it and when I went to Yemen to claim the bodies of my family, they found me,” he said.

“Who found you?” Rory asked quietly. He met her eyes, “The thing about these people, they don’t tell you who they are exactly. They may have been al-Qa'ida or any of the other people who destroyed my country. I didn’t ask because I didn’t care.”

Ahmed sighed, “I’m not proud. I let my grief control me and I agreed to plant the bombs. I wanted to make your country pay for what it did to my family.” He looked down at his hands and then said, “But then I realized that killing children would not bring my own back.” He looked back up, “I reported the bombs myself. I turned myself in. I made the tip anonymously so that they would not know what I did. I did not want to risk them setting the bombs off.”

Rory looked at the glass, waiting for Mycroft to say something to her, anything at all. When a few moments had passed and she received no direction, she looked to Ahmed and said, “That was a brave thing you did.”

“I’m a coward!” He shouted, clenching his fists and then slamming them on the table. The sound startled Rory but she remain seated firmly before him. He shook his head, “I’ve made one cowardly decision after another.”

“We all make mistakes but you came to your senses before anyone was hurt,” Rory tried to comfort him. She then heard Mycroft in her ear, “That’s enough, we’re pulling you out.” She looked to Ahmed with a frown before he could reply and said, “I need to step out. I’ll give you a moment to yourself.” He scoffed at that and waved a hand at the glass, “I have nothing to myself.” She nodded and said, “I’m sorry.”

Rory stood up and left the room quickly as the door was opened for her, feeling her heart racing. She stepped into the hallway and was about to tell the guard who opened the door for her to give her a moment but it was Mycroft. He looked at her sternly and said, “You got the information we needed. It was not your job to ease him of his guilt.”

“I’m sorry,” Rory said, looking down at her feet while she forced herself to calm down. She was shaking as she tried to keep from reacting strongly to everything that was happening. Mycroft then said, “Look at me.” Her heart thudded heavily as she raised her head again to meet his stare and found herself surprised that his expression was softer. 

“You did well but you’ve compromised yourself emotionally. I’m not letting you back in there,” Mycroft told her. She tried to argue, “I can’t just abandon him now.”

“This isn’t over for him,” Mycroft said, “Sir Edwin still plans on forcing more information out of him and he’s vulnerable enough now that it should be quick work.” Rory paled at that and Mycroft said, “I knew you’d disapprove, that’s why we’re leaving now.”

Before Rory could protest, Mycroft placed a hand on her shoulder and started to push her toward the observation room. She felt numb and used as she let him lead her and had no energy to shrug Sir Edwin off when he started rubbing her arm and telling her how splendid she did.

Mycroft apologized for her lack of response and said, “I mentioned she was an emotional one. She’s burnt herself out but I assure you she appreciates all the praise you’ve given her.”

“Very well,” Sir Edwin said, “I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your weekend and I’ll see you at your desk soon, young lady.” He winked at Rory, who could only nod slightly. She let Mycroft gather her purse and lead her from the room. 

Before she knew it, she was back in the car with Mycroft. She had barely acknowledged Roger as she got in and stared silently out the window. She had no idea where they were going and she found herself too tired to ask.

Twenty minutes passed before they stopped in front of a building the Rory did not recognize. Mycroft urged her out of the car and up the steps. She glanced at a plaque that read, “The Diogenes Club.” He leaned into her before they stepped inside and said, “Say nothing until we’re in my office.” She didn’t feel like talking so it was an easy command to follow. 

Rory realized it was a gentleman’s club as soon as she entered when several men looked at her as if her presence was the most offensive thing they had ever witnessed in their lives. They all looked stuffy and grumpy as Mycroft did on many occasions. They were settled into armchairs with newspapers and dull looking books. The walls were lined with ceiling high book cases and the rooms smelled of lignin. It reminded her of a time when she was obsessed with books and would spend her summers and weekends at the library by her home. She knew the books on the walls were ones she would not want to read but they still provided her comfort as she walked past them.

Mycroft led her to a private room with a dark leather fainting couch among other expensive and antique looking furniture. She didn’t wait for Mycroft to tell her to sit as she dropped her purse and kicked off her uncomfortable heels and dropped onto the couch, bringing her knees up almost to the fetal position. He was quietly speaking to someone at the door as she settled herself. He closed the door and looked at Rory with slight dismay at her position but said nothing.

There was an unlit fireplace set into the wall across from Rory and she watched despondently as Mycroft went over to it. There was a wooden box on the mantel. He opened it and procured a cigarette. There was a brass lighter next to the box that he used to light it. He turned to look back at Rory and asked, “Would you care for a cigarette?”

“No,” Rory said faintly. He went over to the desk on the far side of the room and sat at it. After setting his cigarette in the ashtray, he started opening drawers, pulling out papers and a fountain pen. She laid on her side with no desire to move to talk to him but he seemed insistent on getting her to talk.

“I’m having tea brought in. Is there anything particular I can get for you?” He asked.

Rory shook her head. He frowned at her lack of verbal response. He then asked, “Would you like for me to call anyone? Perhaps Lestrade?” She shook her head again.

A few moments passed and he finally demanded more than asked, “What can I do for you to stop you looking like that?”

“Like what?” Rory spat out, looking at him fully through slitted eyes. He frowned and waved his hand, “So... pathetic.” She scoffed at his answer as she pushed herself up to a seated position and said, “You’re the pathetic one, torturing people and having no concern for their wellbeing.”

“Ahmed Moheb is a terrorist!” Mycroft argued. She shouted back, “He’s a human being!”

Mycroft shook his head, “I should have known better. You’re too emotional.”

“Sorry for being human!” Rory yelled, “Sorry I can’t be cold and emotionless like you!”

Tears were starting to cloud her vision and she willed them not to fall. Her chin quivered as she thought of Ahmed’s distress that she had caused. She might not have hurt him physically but she had felt like she wounded him emotionally. 

“You were in my ear! Why didn’t you stop me sooner? You could have guided me,” Rory argued. Mycroft sighed, “I limited my involvement because I trusted you to know your own limits.”

Rory froze as she registered what he said. He admitted to trusting her which was shocking considering she had gone in not knowing what she was doing. How could he have such blind faith in her?

Mycroft seemed to understand the look on her face and said, “Don’t look at me like that. Of course I trust you. That shouldn’t come as a surprise.” She didn’t know how to reply but he went on talking, “I knew you were an empath and I should have prepared for the complications.”

“An empath?” Rory asked with confusion. He nodded, “It’s something I suspected for some time after you became Lady Smallwood’s assistant. I wanted to prove that I was right.”

“What the hell is an empath?” She demanded. He quickly replied, “It means you’re highly receptive to the emotions and feelings of other people. You absorb their feelings and make them your own, making it easy for you to relate to them and for them to open up to you.”

Rory shook her head, “I’m just a nice person.”

“It’s why you’re easily overwhelmed when introduced to too much stimuli and stress,” Mycroft continued to explain, “It’s why you’re so upset right now.”

Rory used the heel of her palm to rub at her eyes and said, “I already told you why I’m upset.”

“And I just rationalized why it made you upset,” Mycroft said. He softened his tone and said, “I’m not trying to insult you. Personally, I would despise being an empath but it suits you.”

Rory let out a sarcastic laugh, “You would think that, you said yourself you wanted to exploit me.”

“That was a poor term to use, I admit,” Mycroft said. Rory laid back down on the couch and stared at Mycroft sideways and said, “I don’t want to be used like that again.”

Before Mycroft could reply, there was a gentle knock on the door. Mycroft called out, “Come in.”

The door opened and an elderly man opened the door. He said nothing as he pushed in a small cart that carried a small setup for tea. He set the cart in the middle of the room and walked out without saying a word. As he was closing the door, Rory called out, “Thank you.”

Outside the room Rory could hear several voices going, “Shhhhh!”

Once the door was closed again, Mycroft said, “Outside of the private rooms, talking is not allowed.” He paused and added, “Women are also not allowed but as a co-founder of the club, I am allowed exceptions.”

Rory couldn’t understand why anyone would want to come to a posh club to sit in silence but then she thought about how she used to love sitting in the quiet library growing up and it made sense. 

Mycroft got up from his desk and went to the tea cart. She watched as he prepared a cup and then rose up from her position in surprise as he brought a cup to her. He said, “I believe this is how you take it.” She took the cup, whispering a thanks and taking a short sip to check. She nodded and replied, “Perfect.” He went back to to the cart and prepared his own before returning to his desk.

They sat in silence as they sipped their tea and Mycroft finished his cigarette. Rory couldn’t help but think about what was going to happen to Ahmed. Her heart ached for him and his lost family. She didn’t have children, and most likely never would, but she imagined if she had them she would burn the earth if something happened to them. 

The closest thing to children that Rory ever had had been her garden. She had gotten so upset when Geoff blew up her flat because he had destroyed it. She had taken up gardening as a hobby and had grown herbs along with flowers. She had started them from seed and had been proud of them. When she started the seeds, she planted several of each herb and flower in case some of them did not germinate. When more than she had planned for sprouted successfully, she felt guilt in only transplanting some of them outdoors. She didn’t want to kill off any of her plants. She ended up taking the ones she didn’t have room for on the train to her parents’ house. She planted them in the garden there so her parents could have fresh herbs.

Maybe Mycroft was right about her being an empath. She shouldn’t get offended by it as it didn’t change who she was. It just made it easier for her describe herself. The more she thought about it, the less it bothered.

Rory finished her tea and got up from the couch. She went over to the tea tray and fixed herself another cup. As she poured the tea, she broke the silence, “Why did you bring me here of all places?”

“I thought you would appreciate someplace quiet with someone who understands what you’re going through right now,” Mycroft said easily. Rory looked at him with surprise in her eyes and said, “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“I try to be considerate to those that are loyal to me,” he replied. 

Rory added sugar to her tea and went to sit back down. She looked at Mycroft and said, “I never said I was loyal to you.”

“No,” Mycroft said, “your actions have done that for you.”

Rory blushed, realizing it was true. He had done a lot for her and even though he always seemed to find creative ways to test her, she would do almost anything he asked of her. It was why she was sitting on his couch in his posh club. She tried not think about Sherrinford though.

Mycroft then cleared his throat and asked, “Since you have no plans for this evening, and I would like to ensure that you’re stable, would you care to join me for dinner?”

The offer caught Rory off guard and she found herself just blinking at him for several moments. He tapped at the lip of his cup with his finger as he waited. She apologized for her own delay and said, “I’d hate to take advantage of your hospitality any further.”

“You’re not imposing nor would you be if you joined for me dinner. I do enjoy your company,” he said. Rory’s jaw dropped slightly at his words while she watched his ears go red. She couldn’t help but smile slightly and say, “And here I thought I probably drove you crazy.”

“Make no mistake,” Mycroft quickly said, “you have a special way of irritating me. But if I haven’t made my earlier point clear, you’re easy to converse with and I would enjoy having good conversation over dinner.”

Rory couldn’t help but stare at Mycroft with a smile on her face. He cleared his throat and said, “I don’t mean to rush you but could you give me an answer?” Her smile grew, she couldn’t help it. She answered, “Yes, I’ll have dinner with you.”

Mycroft nodded and said, “Very good. I’ll have an outfit for you delivered here and then we can go.” He picked up his cellphone from his desk and started to tap away. Rory’s brows met as she asked with a confused tone, “Is what I’m wearing not ok?”

He didn’t look up as he typed away, “Considering I can see where you wiped pizza grease on your skirt... no.”

Rory looked down and noticed the discolored streaks on her skirt and blushed. She had not expected the stain to be so noticeable. She didn’t blame Mycroft for not wanting to be seen with her in this outfit. She did not protest any further and settled back into the couch.

“Just relax for now,” Mycroft told her, “I have a few business calls I need to make before we can go.”

Rory easily tuned Mycroft out as she draped herself over the fainting couch. She tilted her head around to examine the room and noticed little personal effects scattered around. After several minutes, she got up and walked shoeless to a book shelf across the room. She could feel Mycroft’s eyes on her back while he spoke on the phone about some issue with Greece that she didn’t feeling like following. 

On the bookshelf was a photo of two boys dressed up in what looked like their Sunday’s best. One boy was taller and thicker while the other was short and thin. She could tell by the eyes who Mycroft was and the unruly hair gave Sherlock away easily. She picked up the photo and looked at it closer. She noticed the church in the background and then smiled. She knew that church. She spun around and looked at Mycroft who was just getting off his phone call. Once she was sure he had hung up, she quickly held the photo up and asked, “Was this taken at St Etheldreda’s Church?”

Mycroft looked up at her and she watched as every inch of visible skin went red on him. He quickly got up and marched across the room. He snatched the photo from her hand and said, “I’d appreciate it if you don’t touch my possessions.” He looked down at the photo in his hands and then quickly put it behind his back. His posture straightened stiffly and looked down his nose at her, “But yes, it was. Why?”

Rory studied him carefully for a moment and then said, “That was the church I went to growing up. It’s a few miles away from my parents’ house. There’s a picture of me with my sister’s in front of it in the hallway of their house, though we looked much happier than you and your brother.”

“That’s very nice,” Mycroft said, “but that doesn’t excuse you for touching things that don’t belong to you.”

Rory met Mycroft’s eyes and decided to take a chance at what she thought was the real problem. She based her evidence on a previous experience with Mycroft and said, “You were cute back then. How old were you?”

Mycroft’s skin turned another shade of red as he replied, “I wasn’t cute.”

“I think you were,” Rory said honestly. She looked up at him with wide eyes and said, “You used to have curly hair, though not like Sherlock’s. I wonder why your hair doesn’t curl like that anymore.”

Mycroft didn’t say anything. Rory then softened her voice and said, “I know you’re hiding that photo because you are sensitive about your weight. You don’t need to hide it from me. I wouldn’t think less of you for something like that.”

“Why would I care if you think less of me or not?” Mycroft replied. She shrugged, “I imagine my opinion of you is of little consequence. I just wanted you to know that.”

Mycroft studied her carefully. His skin slowly returned to it’s normal pale state as he brought the photo forward and said, “I was fourteen. Sherlock was seven. It was the year after Eurus had burned our home down in an attempt to kill Sherlock.”

Rory knew enough about Eurus that she shouldn’t be shocked but she still looked distraught. It was hard to imagine a child being so evil.

“We were staying with my Uncle Rudy until our new house was built. He had just gotten a new camera and he brought it to church that Sunday to take pictures of everyone until he ran out of film. I kept this because Sherlock looked happy. It was at this time that he had just begun to erase Eurus from his memories and was starting to smile again,” Mycroft explained. 

Rory couldn’t help but smile despite the underlying horror of the story and said, “It’s a beautiful photo.

“Thank you,” Mycroft said, handing the photo back to her. She took it and looked at it once more before she placed it back on the shelf where she had taken it. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the somewhat familiar scent of his cologne as he leaned over her to adjust the photo. She looked up and slightly back to his face as he almost seemed to engulf her. He glanced down at her’s and said firmly, “I’m very particular about where I put my things.”

“Of course,” Rory breathed out and fought against a shiver that ran up her back from his proximity. She watched as he licked his lips for a moment and found herself mimicking the action. Her breath was getting heavier and she suddenly had an urge to just reach her arm around him and pull him to her but she resisted. They looked at each for several moments before they jumped away with startled expressions as his phone rang.

“I need to take that,” Mycroft said and quickly went back to his desk. Rory looked at the photo once more before returning to her spot on the couch. She wanted to explore the building more but knew that she wouldn’t be welcomed to do so based on the reactions of the other patrons when she had first walked through. She would have liked to have had a few moments alone and she knew it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon as Mycroft wouldn’t be able to be on the phone anywhere else due to the silence rule.

Rory dug her phone from her purse and started to mindlessly scroll through the internet. It was almost an hour later and Mycroft was still on his phone call when their was a knock at the door. Mycroft looked at her and nodded his head toward the door. She got up and went over and opened it.

The same man that had come in with the tea tray stood at the door with wide eyes. It took a moment for Rory to realize it was because she was a woman and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She almost spoke to him but remembered she needed to remain silent. The man had an outfit bag in his arms and Rory offered her arms out to take it. He shifted it into her arms and bowed before nearly running off. She finally did roll her eyes as she closed the door.

Rory did not have to wait long for Mycroft to finish his call. When he saw the clothes had arrived, he directed Rory to a door nearly hidden in the corner of the room. He said it led to a staff passageway. She could use the staff bathroom in that hallway to change. He then told her, “Just leave your current outfit in the bathroom so someone can burn it.” She glared at him before disappearing through the door.

It didn’t take long for Rory to find the bathroom. It was small and basic, a reminder that the staff of their place in the club. There was a hook on the back of the bathroom door so she hung the garment bag up and then pulled down the long zipper. She couldn’t help but gasp slightly as the outfit came into view. 

The first thing that jumped out at Rory was the color and fabric of the dress. It was a lightweight velvet material that shifted between a midnight back to a deep emerald depending on how the light hit it. Just fingering the material, Rory was able to tell it complimented her pale skin perfectly.

While Rory didn’t care too much about fancy outfits, she couldn’t help but rush to take her clothes off and slip the dress on. The hem fell perfectly between her knee and ankle and had a faux-wraparound look to it with a slit that ran up her left leg. Because of the overlap of the wrap, it didn’t expose much of her leg unless she really wanted it to. The neckline was just short of being plunging and exposed her collarbones and sternum though without much cleavage, it really wasn’t revealing. The dress also had long sleeves, something that Rory never looked for in a dress outside of work but she found the cut very flattering. 

There was a zippered compartment at the bottom of the bag and Rory was relieved to see a pair of black velvet flats. She slipped them on and took a few steps in place and felt content with their fit. They were significantly better than the shoes she had been wearing all day.

Rory’s hair had been in a braided bun all day. She made a few adjustments to loosen her hair to give it a more natural feel now that she was no longer dressed business professional. She used a wet paper towel to remove the remnants of her makeup, leaving her fresh faced. She would have liked to have had a little eyeliner to compliment her dark green eyes but she would have to do without.

Rory left her old clothes in the bathroom, feeling bad but also reminding herself she was following Mycroft’s instructions. When Rory returned to Mycroft’s office, he was standing before the fireplace smoking a cigarette. She smiled and said, “How do I look?” She held her arms out like a child showing off a crazy outfit they had put together and spun around quickly.

“Acceptable,” Mycroft muttered. She noticed his neck and ears were red but said nothing. She blushed slightly and now feeling rather humble muttered, “Thanks.”

Mycroft took a long drag of his cigarette before he went to put it out. Without looking at Rory he said, “Let’s be on our way.”

Rory grabbed her purse and quickly followed behind Mycroft. He was walking faster than usual and it was a struggle to keep up with him as his legs were much longer. She felt like she needed to run after him through the club. This time she was prepared for the stares however she wasn’t prepared for the winks that followed by some of the men who were clearly older than her father.

“You’re looking lovely, Ms. Tarley,” Roger said when they went out to the car. Rory smiled and thanked him before getting in the car. She normally would scoot for Mycroft to follow after her but the door was immediately closed once she was inside. She felt confusion when the door on the other side opened and Mycroft got in.

“I would have moved over,” Rory said as Mycroft settled into his seat. He looked at Rory and said, “You’re my guest and you’re wearing a dress.”

Rory’s squinted suspiciously at him and said, “I’m almost always wearing a dress and aren’t I always a guest?”

Mycroft let out a familiarly irritated sigh, “You work for me, that means you’re not my guest and the material of your dress will wrinkle easily. I didn’t want to you ruin another outfit today.”

“But if I work for you then how am I suddenly a guest now?” Rory pushed him, enjoying seeing him get flustered. He glared at her, “This is not business. This is...” He paused as he tried to think of what to call it before finally saying, “Social.”

“Are we friends now?” Rory asked with a large grin growing on her face. Rory couldn’t imagine Mycroft looking more repulsed by something if she tried. She wished she could have snapped a picture of his face. 

Mycroft turned to look at her and said, “Outside of work we are acquaintances. Try not to get too hung up on labels.” Rory rolled her eyes and said, “There’s nothing wrong with being friends.” She folded her arms across her chest and slumped back into her seat as the car began to move. She then asked, “Where are we going?”

Mycroft said the name of some restaurant that made no sense to Rory. When she gave him a questioning glance, he simply replied, “It’s French.”

Rory had never been to a French restaurant before and could only picture escargot and tiny portions, not that she would complain. She’d actually prefer small portions over the heavy portions she was often served at the restaurants she went out with Greg to. She started ordering off the children’s menu to avoid wasting so much food. 

When they arrived, Roger came around to open her door but Mycroft had also come around and offered her his hand. She looked at it with surprise before slipping her hand onto his. He gently grasped it as he offered her balance to get out of the car with just a little bit of grace. One she was stable on her feet, he offered her his elbow. She silently accepted it and allowed him to lead her inside the restaurant.

Mycroft spoke French, something that shouldn’t have surprised Rory but it did. She could not understand a word of what was being said but she had to admit to herself that it was pretty sexy. She felt a moment of hesitation when she saw Mycroft slip a banknote to the host who then led them to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant. 

As Rory walked on Mycroft’s arm, she saw other patrons looking at them. There were some smirks and sly looks and she realized very quickly what they thought they were witnessing. She blushed and tried to ignore them. When they were seated away from other diners, she was relieved. It seemed Mycroft noticed and once they were alone at the table he said, “Don’t let other people spoil your evening.”

“Doesn’t it bother you a little that they probably think you paid for me to join you?” Rory asked as she sipped heavily at the ice water that had already been poured for them. She looked at him for his answer and found herself frowning when he smirked and shook his head, “I don’t concern myself with the opinions of goldfish.”

Goldfish. 

Rory remembered Eurus using that word. She had heard it before and it took a moment of digging through her memories to remember that Sherlock had also used it. Her brows met in her common look of confusion and asked, “What do you mean by goldfish? Sherlock and Eurus called me that. I never understood that.”

Mycroft blushed slightly at that and said, “Let’s order first and I’ll attempt to explain it in a way that won’t have you offended.” Now Rory was more curious but she nodded in acceptance.

Moments later they were joined by a waiter who already had a bottle of wine. He showed the label to Mycroft who nodded his approval. She watched in awe as the man opened the bottle with ease and poured some into Mycroft’s wine glass. He waited for Mycroft to taste it and approve it again before allowing him to pour a full serving. 

“Wine?” Mycroft asked as he and the waiter looked at her. She looked up at the waiter who looked at her expectantly and simply nodded. She looked to Mycroft and said, “What is it?”

“It’s a lovely red from 1943. I won’t go into the specifics as I’m sure you’re not a wine connoisseur,” Mycroft said in a teasing tone as he glass was filled. She gave him a mock angry look and said, “I’ll have you know I buy the best wine in a cup that M&S has to offer, thank you very much.”

Mycroft blinked at her for several seconds before saying the words as if they had a bad taste, “Wine in a cup?”

Rory nodded as she thanked the waiter. She looked back to Mycroft and said, “It comes in a plastic cup and a foil lid that you peel off.”

“Why wouldn’t you just buy a bottle?” Mycroft asked as the waiter disappeared after placing the bottle on the table. Rory shrugged as she picked up her wine glass, “I really don’t drink a lot. It seems like a waste to buy an entire bottle.”

Rory then sipped the wine and let it sit on her tongue for a moment. She smiled as it ran down her throat and said, “That is delicious. I didn’t know wine could taste so good.”

“I hope you don’t mind but I already told the staff our order. The menu is in French and I’m familiar enough with your food habits that I think you’ll approve. I also wanted to make sure our meal went well with the wine,” Mycroft said to her. She looked at him in awe and said, “It should really bother me how well you know me, especially when I don’t know as much about you.”

“Well,” Mycroft said, “you know enough about my family tree I’m afraid.”

Rory rolled her eyes, “You are more than your siblings.” She pause and said, “And you’re more than your work.”

“Alas,” he said playfully woeful, “Work has been my life since I graduated from Cambridge. I fear there is little else to me.”

Rory gave him a sympathetic look and said, “There was nothing you wanted to do with your life? No big adventures you wanted to go on?”

“My siblings have provided me with more adventures than I ever planned for,” Mycroft replied with annoyance. He sighed and took a sip of his wine before saying, “I did consider opening a theater as a young man though.”

“You like the theater?” Rory asked as if it were scandalous news. He nodded and smiled, “I once played Lady Bracknell in a school theater production of _The Importance of Being Earnest_.” Rory couldn’t help but snort and say, “No way!”

Mycroft let out an easy laugh, something Rory had never heard before. It was almost enchanting and she couldn’t help but look at him in awe as he seemed to unfold before her, revealing things she never expected.

“There weren’t enough parts for the boys and we didn’t have enough girls so I volunteered,” Mycroft explained, “I was desperate to perform and was worried they’d cancel the production.” He smiled more to himself and said, “I’d like to think it was a very convincing performance.”

Rory grinned, “What I wouldn’t give to have seen that.”

“But yes,” Mycroft breathed out dreamily, “I dreamed of a life in the theater for a brief moment. I also thought it would be a little bit of a bonus to showcase my film collection as well.”

“You like movies?” Rory asked curiously. He had asked her to watch a movie with him when she had stayed at his house but she didn’t think he was actually into film. She was getting more information than she bargained for... and he didn’t want to admit they were friends.

“I should correct any assumptions you have and say that I have an interest in vintage film, mainly film noir. I’ve also dabbled with French New Wave and Neo-Noir but I prefer to stay with the classics,” Mycroft told her with a hint of excitement. She wondered how often he ever showed this part of him to anyone. She confessed though, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I was thinking maybe you were into more recent movies.”

Mycroft shook his head, “No, I don’t bother with contemporary film.” He said it as if any film made outside of his preferred genre was pure and utter filth. She supposed she shouldn’t be all that surprised.

A few moments later, a basket of bread was set at the table. The waiter and Mycroft shared some words in French, which Rory listened to with interest. When the waiter walked away Rory asked, “Where did you learn to speak French? You sound fluent.”

Mycroft sipped at his wine and said, “I’m fluent in over a dozen languages.”

Rory’s eyes went wide in shock, “How is that even possible?”

Mycroft seemed to enjoy the attention. His chest seemed to swell with pride as he said, “It’s all simple really. I know root languages such as Latin which supported my mastering of the Romance languages. I learn the alphabets, pronunciation, grammar, and other various rules of the language and then put it all together.”

“But over a dozen languages?” Rory asked, still in disbelief. He nodded, “I have a very good memory. Also many languages borrow from each other so it’s very rare that I’ve had to start from scratch.”

Rory was still trying to come to terms with what he was telling. She then asked, “How long did it take you to learn all these languages?”

Mycroft shrugged as he drank his wine. He said nonchalantly, “Most were learned in a day though I did struggle a bit with Finnish. That took about a week.”

“So, you’re insanely smart then,” Rory said. She then added, “Not that I didn’t think you were smart. I just didn’t think you were this smart.”

Mycroft smirked, “I apologize if it seems like I’m bragging but I’ve been assessed numerous times throughout my life and I’ve been classified as a genius.”

“I want to say bullocks to that but I know you’re not lying,” Rory said. She then asked, “If you’re so brilliant, why on earth are you working for the government? Why don’t you cure cancer or make some kind of scientific discovery.”

“I have no interest in those things. If anyone could do that though, it would be my brother. He is more inclined to science and biology,” Mycroft said fondly of Sherlock.

Rory didn’t need to ask about Eurus. He had told her enough about her that night at his house. She didn’t want to know any more about her. 

Mycroft grabbed the bottle on the table and refilled his glass. He looked at Rory and said, “I feel like we’re talking about me too much.”

“What’s there to say about me?” Rory asked before taking a big sip of her wine. She felt a tingle running down her back as she felt the alcohol slowly making its way into her system. She wasn’t drinking enough to be drunk but she had only eaten a slice of pizza throughout the day so she needed to be careful.

Mycroft asked, “How has running been lately? Lady Smallwood said you drew a place for the London Marathon.” Rory blushed at the mention of her employer, who should be the one sitting at this private table with Mycroft. She felt a moment of dread at the thought of what she might do if she knew Rory was here. It wasn’t like this was a date but he was a man and she was a woman and they were at a very posh French restaurant drinking wine and talking about each other. It would be hard to convince anyone else that this was entirely innocent. She was sure this was innocent. 

“It’s going very well,” Rory said after a moment. She nodded her head nervously and said, “I’m doing well with running the full marathon distance but my pace still needs a bit of improvement.”

“How lucky you were to get a spot. I’ve heard more than a half million people apply to do the marathon every year,” Mycroft said. There was something in his tone that sounded suspicious and she had enough experience with Mycroft that she didn’t feel crazy when she asked, “Did you have something to do with that?”

There was a long pause with no response. Rory sighed and threw her head back, “Mr. Holmes, please tell me you didn’t.”

“Mr. Holmes,” Rory said with warning in her tone. He picked up a piece of bread from the basket and a knife. He cut the bread open and butter it as he said, “It was only a minor interference.”

“Seriously!” Rory nearly shouted. She grabbed her wine and downed the rest of it as she looked at him with the dirtiest stare she could muster. He sighed and set his bread down, “I thought it would be good for your recovery to have something to focus on.”

“My recovery?” Rory nearly spat out. He nodded, “From Sherrinford.”

Rory waved her scarred palm at Mycroft and said, “I’ve clearly recovered.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Mycroft said sternly. She stared at him bitterly and said, “Why do you keep doing this? Why are you always meddling in my life?”

There was a pause before Mycroft said, “I feel constantly in debt to you.” She shook her head, “That makes no sense.” He looked annoyed at having to explain himself but he said, “I’ve told you that we’re trying to reward you for work well done.”

“You pay me,” Rory hissed, “that’s the reward I get for doing my job.”

“Eurus was not part of your job description,” Mycroft said with finality. Rory understood immediately. She also didn’t want him to go into further detail, especially since they were in a public place. While they never spoke about what happened in that cell, he was repaying her for it whether she wanted him to or not.

Mycroft waited and then said, “What happened today... that was not part of your job description either.”

“I don’t want to know what you’re going to think up next to repay me for what happened today but if I can have a say, you can make sure Ahmed Moheb is treated fairly,” Rory demanded. She stared Mycroft down until he finally sighed and said, “I’ll do my best.”

“Good,” Rory said as she angrily grabbed the wine bottle and poured a hefty amount into her glass. Mycroft eyed her as she took a heavy sip of the wine that she was sure was more expensive than she could ever imagine. He didn’t try to stop her.

A few moments passed when Mycroft finally asked, “Would you like to know about the goldfish?”

Rory knew Mycroft was waving a white flag asking for peace. He looked uncomfortable with her fury and she liked knowing she could make him feel that way. She crossed her arms across her chest and studied him for a moment before she finally said, “Tell me about the goldfish.”

The meal continued without further dramatics and Rory found herself feeling relaxed again. By the time dessert had been served, they were laughing about experiences they had with their siblings though Mycroft made a noticeable effort to avoid mentioning Eurus again. The wine had flowed freely and Rory ate more than she had in over a year. She made sure to tell that to Mycroft as she was shocked that the servings were as substantial as they were. 

Three hours had passed by the time they were done with their meal. She didn’t even bother to argue with Mycroft about paying the bill as she knew there was no way she could afford it. Once the bill was settled, Mycroft pulled her chair out for her and offered her his arm. She took it with much more gusto than she had earlier and leaned slightly into him as they walked out of the restaurant.

Roger was waiting on the street looking at the two of them with a noticeable smile on his face. He opened the back door and said, “How was dinner?”

“Excellent,” Rory said cheerfully. She was clearly drunk with her red face and elated expression. She let Mycroft place his hands on her waist to help guide her into the car. Like before, the door was closed and Mycroft entered from the opposite side.

“How are you feeling?” Mycroft asked as the car began to move. She smiled and said, “Better than I’ve felt in a very long time.” She pointed a finger at him and pushed it into his arm, “You are very good dinner company.”

Mycroft smiled, “As are you.” Rory hummed and smiled as her hand ran down his arm and landed on his own. Before she could think to pull away, his hand clasped onto hers and squeezed it gently. She looked down at their joined hands and smiled. When she looked up again to say something, he placed her hand closer to herself and let go. She felt a plummeting feeling in her stomach and felt foolish for her sudden hopefulness. 

“Mr. Holmes?” Rory said hesitantly after a few minutes of silence. He looked at her without an expression that Rory could read. She studied his features and even though she was familiar with them, she found herself entranced by everything about him. She forgot what she was going to say when her eyes were locked on his jawline. She felt an overwhelming urge to lean over and press a kiss to it.

Despite the wine clouding her mind, Rory knew that was not a good thing to do. She shook her head and muttered, “Never mind.”

“You might be drunk, Ms. Tarley,” Mycroft said with amusement. She glared at him, “And you’re not?”

Mycroft chuckled, “I may be but I also hold my drink better than you do.”

“It appears you’re better than me at everything,” Rory muttered grumpily. She crossed her arms and pouted. She didn’t even understand why she was suddenly feeling this way. 

“That’s not true,” Mycroft said with a fondness in his voice. She glanced at him but refused to stop pouting. He then said, “You’re much better with people than I am.”

Rory huffed but he said, “I say I don’t wish to understand people better but it’s a lie. I wish I could understand their emotions better. I wish I could understand my own emotions better.” She looked at him with surprise but before she could say anything he continued, “I’d like to be able to convey my emotions.”

There was conflict in Mycroft’s eyes and Rory wanted nothing more that to help him. She leaned into him and said softly, “You need to just tell her how you feel.” He raised his eyebrows with a skeptical look and said, “Why are you assuming this is about a woman?”

Rory gave him a sly look and said, “Weren’t you the one who said I understand people?”

Mycroft looked like he was angry with himself for a moment because he couldn’t correct her. Finally he agreed and said, “Fine. It’s about a woman.”

Rory giggled, “I knew it.” She then said, “Tell her. I know Lady Smallwood would be over the moon. Like Claire de la Lune. That rhymes!” She laughter without control for over a minute. She calmed down enough to look at Mycroft who appeared to be very unhappy, border-lining distraught. 

“Look,” Rory said sloppily, “Lady Smallwood is a strong, independent woman and for some reason she likes you.” Mycroft looked wounded by her words but she said, “I don’t know if you two are fighting but she’s been very tense lately and it would make my job easier if you two just made up.”

“I think that’s enough,” Mycroft said firmly. Rory leaned away in shock at his sudden change of temperament. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but he simply said, “I said that’s enough.” It seemed final so she didn’t try again. She looked at him with worry but he refused to look at her again, she gave up and looked out the window.

They arrived at Rory’s building and before the car came to a stop, Mycroft lowered the divider between them and Roger and called out, “Would you see Ms. Tarley to her door, please.”

“Yes, Mr. Holmes,” Roger said obediently. Rory looked at Mycroft with concern but knew if she tried to say anything that he would snap at her. She reminded herself that he was her employer and she had clearly crossed a line. She took a deep breath and said, “Goodnight, Mr. Holmes.”

He replied coldly, “Don’t forget to tell Lestrade you’ve made it home safely.”

Rory had not thought about Greg the entire day. She pursed her lips and got out of the car without Roger’s assistance. She quickly walked to her building with him following behind her, trying his best to match her pace.

“Ms. Tarley,” Roger said, “I have a bad hip. If you wouldn’t mind...”

“Sorry,” Rory said with shame and slowed down. She gave him an apologetic look before digging in her purse for her keys. She procured them and quickly unlocked the building door and said, “You don’t need to escort me upstairs.”

Roger frowned, “Mr. Holmes appears to be in a mood and I’d really not like to cross him when he’s like this. Can you let me as a personal favor?”

Rory softened her tone, “It’s no favor. Come on in.” She held the door opened for him and led him to the lift. When they made it up to the third floor, they walked down the hallway until they reached her flat. She looked at Roger and said, “Though I didn’t need it, thank you for coming up here.”

“Mr. Holmes is a complex man but I think he’s also as simple as they come,” Roger said with a knowing look on his face. Rory looked at him suspiciously and said, “Ooook.” He gave her a warm smile and said, “You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

Before Rory could say anything else he said, “Goodnight, Ms. Tarley.” He spun on his heel and walked back down the hallway to the lifts.

“Goodnight, Roger,” Rory called out before she unlocked the door to her flat and stepped inside.

“Hey, sexy mama!” Gabby immediately shouted from the sitting room when Rory slammed the door once she came inside. She looked at Gabby with a grumpy expression and said, “Please don’t start with me.”

Gabby got up from the couch where Neil was also sitting, stuffing his face with popcorn. Rory could see they were watching _Interview with a Vampire_ , one of Gabby’s favorite movies. 

Rory wished she could shed her thoughts and feelings and join them but she felt as if all the problems in her life were suddenly crushing her down. She worried she had put her foot in her mouth and Mycroft would have her fired or at least tell Lady Smallwood and then she would fire her Herself. She worried about Ahmed Moheb. She worried about her relationship with Greg. Now as she looked at Gabby she worried about the sudden presence of a diamond on her left ring finger.

“What is that?!” Rory shouted, pointing at Gabby’s hand as she came over to her. Neil looked over from the couch and said, “You didn’t tell her?”

Gabby shot back over her shoulder, “She was in bed before I came home last night and left before I woke up!” Rory had skipped out on going out the night before due to the last minute budget meeting. There was no way she would have been able to go out to the pubs and then go to that meeting with a pulse. 

“Oh my god,” Rory said in shock as she processed what had happened, “You’re engaged!”

“Yes!” Gabby squealed and dove at Rory. She wrapped her arms around Rory and said, “I’m so excited!” It took a moment for her to process everything as she slowly wrapped her arms around Gabby. The girl was practically jumping up and down and rattling Rory’s drunken brain around. 

Rory looked at Neil over Gabby’s shoulder as he joked, “Don’t worry, Rory, I’m sure that copper wants to put a ring on you too.”

“Speaking of your copper,” Gabby said as she pulled away. She looked Rory up and down and said, “Where did he take you that has you all dolled up?” Rory looked down at her velvet dress and tried to register what was being said and what she should say.

How could Rory tell Gabby that she had dinner with Mycroft, not Greg? Gabby wasn’t Lady Smallwood. She wouldn’t get mad at her. She could explain herself to Gabby and she would agree with Rory that there was nothing wrong with her having dinner at posh restaurant with a man who wasn’t her boyfriend who just happened to be one of her bosses. Right?

But how could she even begin to explain her evening without it coming off more than it was? 

As Rory tried to find the words, she suddenly realized where she had gone wrong in the car. She realized what Mycroft was trying to tell her and what Roger was alluding to in the hallway. Her drunken brain was slow putting the pieces together but the picture was finally there and it was clear as day.

Rory looked at Gabby, ignoring her question and said, “I’m a fucking idiot.”


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I started training for a triathlon and have been up at 4am everyday so I’ve been so tired all the time. Hope you guys like it! I’m hoping the next update shouldn’t take as long.

“Can you see me? Is it working?”

Violet Holmes was shouting at her phone while centering her reading glasses on her face. Rory couldn’t help but smile as she saw Siger Holmes also don his glasses and say, “I think it’s on, dear.”

“I can see you,” Rory laughed as she looked at the elderly couple and her future in-laws. They called her via video chat shortly after breakfast. She was taking a slow stroll through the garden when her phone rang. She had hoped it was an early call from Mycroft but was almost as pleased when she saw it was his parents and they supposedly had figured out the camera on the smartphones Mycroft had gotten them for Christmas.

“Ah, there you are!” Violet said, “How are you doing, dearie?”

“Still pregnant,” Rory laughed as she rubbed her bump with her free hand. “Let’s have a looksie!” She demanded and Rory smiled as she tilted the phone down so they could see her rather enormous bump. 

Violet was overjoyed and said, “Look at you carrying those babies around like that. You make it look so easy!”

“It doesn’t feel easy,” Rory said, bringing the phone back to her face. She couldn’t help but beam at the pure joy on their faces. Siger then said, “It’s a shame Mycroft didn’t have you come stay at our home during the quarantine. The fresh air and fields would have done you some good.”

Rory would have enjoyed a brief visit to their cottage but not an extended stay. Just like her own family, they were very overwhelming with their good intentions but Rory liked being in her own home without being fussed over too much. She was secretly glad that the baby shower that she wasn’t supposed to know about had been cancelled. She hated the idea of having so much attention on her at once from so many people.

“Since everyone is staying home, the air quality in the city has been incredible,” Rory told them. They didn’t seem to care though and blamed Mycroft for not planning more in advance. Rory bit the inside of her cheek as she didn’t want to argue with them. Mycroft had always been considered and praised as the most reliable and responsible of their children but when his parents discovered that Eurus was alive, they stopped praising him and were often hard on him even when things weren’t his fault. She had witnessed it first hand during the several visits to the cottage they had taken, even before they had entered into a relationship.

“I do wish you would find out if you’re having boys or girls, I wanted to start embroidering some lovely birth announcements but I don’t know whether to use pink or blue,” Violet then said. Rory sighed, “You’ll find out when we find out... after they’re born.”

“You’re lucky we adore you or we’d be quite cross, young lady,” Violet told her in a slightly annoyed tone. She looked down her nose at the phone and Rory couldn’t help but smile as she realized that was the same look Mycroft gave her when he tried to intimidate her into doing something she didn’t want to do. It stopped working over time but she sometimes gave in just to make Mycroft feel like he won on occasion.

There was a knocking sound that could be heard through the call and Siger said, “Dear, I think that’s the delivery.”

“Oh!” Violet said, “We’ll let you go, dear, the shopping has arrived and I need to put it away before the ice cream melts.” She looked over her shoulder, “Not that you need the ice cream!”

Violet looked back at the phone and said, “The sly fox added it to the order behind my back. He knows he’s supposed to be watching his sugar.”

Rory smiled and said, “I’ll let you go then.”

“We love you dear,” Violet said fondly, “Stay safe.”

Rory blew her a kiss and said, “Will do.”

They ended the call, leaving Rory feeling content with the interaction. She rubbed her belly and said, “Just wait until you meet all your crazy grandparents.” The Holmeses were brilliant and overbearing while her own parents were smothering and bizarre. When she considered the uncles and aunts that the twins would have, she couldn’t even begin to imagine what kind of people they would become. It left her terrified and excited all at the same time.

As Rory thought about the call with Mycroft’s parents, she couldn’t help but remember the first time she had met them. It was after a whirlwind weekend of emotions when she realized she was in love with Mycroft Holmes.  
————————  
Rory sat in the front seat of Greg’s car as they headed to John’s house to babysit Rosie for the weekend. Greg decided to join her so that they could spend more time together. John had no problems with the couple watching his daughter together so Greg picked Rory up after work. 

Rory looked out the window as they drove through London. He was currently on a call with Sally and her voice filled the car through the bluetooth connection. They were finalizing some information from the case they had solved in Cardiff with Sherlock. They had arrested a serial killer who was targeting women who looked like Nancy Reagan. It was a weird one but Rory had little interest in the case. After being nibbled on by a cannibal, she found herself hard to be shocked by most criminals. 

It was also hard for Rory to focus as she had had a terrible week. It started with Sir Edwin coming to Lady Smallwood’s office under false pretenses. He had wanted to chat Rory up, which was the last thing she could possibly want. When Lady Smallwood heard him outside her door, Sir Edwin had told her that Mycroft had brought Rory to interrogate Ahmed Moheb and had done an incredible job. He wanted to come and praise her.

Lady Smallwood then overworked Rory for the rest of the week though she didn’t say it was punishment for not telling her that Mycroft had went behind her back but Rory knew better. Each night she left the office near midnight and returned at seven in the morning. She had managed to get out at a normal hour to babysit Rosie when Lady Smallwood had been called away to Edinburgh for a security counsel meeting. Mycroft had joined her and she looked ecstatic when Rory brought the itinerary that Anthea had sent over showing they would be sharing a private jet and a hotel room. She felt a nagging feeling in her that she refused to believe was jealousy.

Rory had hoped to have a word with Mycroft but she didn’t want to hunt him down. If she was going to talk to him, she wanted him to come to her. She had not seen even a glimpse of him the whole week and as the week had progressed, she had changed her mind on what she had wanted to say to him nearly a dozen times. Perhaps it was best she never had a chance to talk to him.

Some of Rory’s thoughts left her feeling guilty as she considered the man seated next to her had been nothing but wonderful to her yet she still tried to keep just out of reach. She knew she needed to make a decision and stick with it. Greg treated her better than anyone she had ever been with and she had always told herself that a man like him was worth staying with but there was something about Mycroft that left her curious. He was unlike anyone she had ever known and she felt some comfort knowing that he knew everything about her even if it was irritating at times. She liked not having to constantly explain herself or retell her life’s story.

Still, Rory didn’t want to put any eggs in Mycroft’s basket. For all she knew, he was not interested in her and she had been wildly mistaken to think he would want someone like her. Considering his interest in Lady Smallwood, Rory didn’t seem like she was his type, if he had one. 

“Rory, love,” Greg said, placing a gentle hand on Rory’s shoulder and nudging her slightly. She startled at the touch and looked to him as he said, “We’re here.” She looked around and realized that they were parked in front of John’s house. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed. 

Greg looked at her with concern and said, “Are you feeling ok? We don’t have to do this if you’re not up to it. John would understand.” She shook her head, “I’m fine.” She unbuckled the seat belt and quickly got out of the car. Greg opened the boot and they grabbed their overnight bags. As they walked to the front door, Greg caught Rory’s hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand back.

Rory could hear Rosie’s screams when she rang the doorbell. She shared a look with Greg and waited a few moments before ringing again. There was shouting in the house that sounded like John. Rory looked at Greg with concern and said, “Why don’t you use your key? I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Greg pulled his keys out of his pocket and shifted them in his hand until he found the right one. He quickly opened the door and called out, “Oy! John! You alright in here.”

“God fucking damnit!”

Greg ran into the house, shouting at Rory, “Stay here!” She stood in the door way with their bags and felt anxiety build up within her as she heard Rosie’s cries echoing through the house. A few minutes passed before Greg appeared in the entrance. 

Tears were running down Greg’s face and he was fighting to stand upright. It took a moment for Rory to realize that he was laughing, not crying. She looked at him hesitantly and asked, “What the hell is going on?”

“I can’t,” Greg wheezed out as he clutched his ribs. She rolled her eyes and brushed past him as she went into the house. “John!” she called out. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as a rather putrid smell hit her nostrils. She could hear John mumbling as she turned the corner in the hallway and then shrieked. There was a trail of a particular brown substance from the door she knew led to John’s bedroom, down the hallway, and into Rosie’s room.

Rory did her best to breath through her mouth and followed the trail carefully. She found John in Rosie’s room. The mess was worse than she could have imagined. John was on his knees, trying desperately to change Rosie’s diaper even though she was clearly in need of a bath. They both were. Rosie was screaming loudly with tears running down her face.

“John!” Rory shouted, finally getting his attention. He paused and looked at Rory with shame and relief, “Thank god you’re here. I don’t know how one baby could shit so much.”

Rory sighed, realizing there was no way she was going to come out of this clean. John looked like he could use all the help in the world. She kneeled beside John and said, “Go clean yourself up and I’ll wash her in the guest bathroom.”

“You’re a saint, you know that?” John said as he got up. Rory scooped up Rosie in her arms and tried not to think about the mess that transferred to her clothes. She looked at John and asked, “How did this happen?”

John groaned and said, “We were laying down in my room when she went in her diaper. She had a blowout and when I tried to change it she went haywire.”

“Let’s all calm down, it’ll help her relax,” Rory suggested as she rocked the dirty child in her arms. She had gotten so much bigger since she last saw her. She was over a year old now and looking more and more like Mary, which Rory could tell because there were pictures of her around the house. 

Rory carried Rosie from the room and into the guest bathroom. She ran the water with some of her bath soap and waited until it was the perfect temperature before removing the soiled clothes off her and putting her in the water. 

It took a few minutes for Rosie to finally calm down and soon she was enjoying herself. She started to splash the water, getting Rory wet in the process off getting her clean. It didn’t take long to wash her but she let Rosie enjoy herself for some time. When her small fingers and toes were starting to prune, Rory picked Rosie up and wrapped her in a big towel.

“I can take her so you can change,” Greg said, almost startling Rory. He had been watching her from the doorway with a smile on his face. He held his arms out to accept her. Rory handed Rosie off, who seemed too tired to fuss.

Rory looked down at her wet and soiled clothes and said simply, “Kids.”

“Makes you want to call your parents and apologize, right?” Greg joked. Rory smiled and then watched as Rosy snuggled into Greg’s chest, her tiny fingers clutching his shirt. He seemed content to have the child in his arms and Rory couldn’t help but think that it looked so natural. She shook the thought from her head and said, “Anyways, I’m going to clean up the mess before I take a shower.”

“I already took care of it,” Greg said as he rocked back and forth from one foot to the other, rubbing Rosie’s back softly. She was already starting doze off. 

Rory couldn’t help but joke, “You don’t know how sexy that sentence was.”

“I’ll keep that in mind when it’s our own family,” Greg replied with a hopeful grin. She tried to maintain a cheerful expression and could only mutter, “Maybe.” Inside she was terrified. Did she want to marry Greg and have a family with him? She definitely needed to decide and quick because that was clearly on his mind and he wasn’t getting any younger. 

Rory asked Greg to get Rosie dressed while she showered and put on fresh clothes. She threw her dirty clothes along with other laundry John needed done into his washer. She managed to get him out the door looking clean and put together, promising him that they would take excellent care of Rosie. He thanked her numerous times before finally leaving. 

Rosie was put to bed shortly after John left. Rory was heading to the kitchen to start cleaning dishes, intending to leave John’s home cleaner than when he left. Greg intercepted her and dragged her to the couch to watch a movie. 

“It’s tradition for the babysitter to sneak boys in the house and snog on their couch,” Greg teased. She laughed but let him pull her down onto his lap sideways. He kept an arm along her back to brace her and his other hand was running along her outer thigh. It felt good to be held against him as she leaned in to kiss him.

It didn’t take long before the kiss deepened and Rory was running her hands through Greg’s silver hair. When she pulled gently on the locks, he would groan into her mouth. She found herself moaning as his fingers pressed into her skin, holding her more tightly against him while their tongues danced together. 

Rory wanted more leverage so she broke the kiss. Greg looked at her with worry, wondering if he had done something wrong but when she brought her legs around and straddled his lap, he looked relieved and excited. She lowered her mouth to his again and relished the feeling of his hands running up her down her back. They would occasionally sneak down and squeeze her bum and then press her hips down so she could feel his excitement growing underneath her.

Despite having dated for four months, they had not crossed that threshold. Greg seemed to understand after Geoff that she would tell him when she was ready for intimacy. She worried that if they crossed that line, there was no going back. She had talked with Gabby about it who encouraged her relationship with Greg. She needed to take a leap of faith that everything would be ok and that she could be happy with him. She just hadn’t found the courage to take that leap.

“Greg,” Rory said, trying to slow things down when his mouth moved to her neck. It left her feeling weak in his arms but she managed to say, “We need to stop.” Greg immediately stopped his assault on her skin but left his face buried in the crook of her neck. He was breathing heavily against her skin, sending shivers across her body. She ran her hands though his hair and tilted his head back so she could look at his face.

“We can’t do this here, not at John’s house,” Rory said, sounding regretful. She was definitely aroused by their actions but didn’t think she could face John if they went further, especially when they were specifically there to watch Rosie. 

Greg groaned, “You’re right.” He threw his head back and sighed heavily. Seeing his skin exposed, Rory wanted nothing more to lick her way up his throat but knew that would only make things worse. She may have had conflicted feelings about her relationship with Greg but there was no question about her physical attraction to him.

Greg brought his head up and looked at Rory with a serious expression, “Stay at my house tomorrow night.” Rory could see exactly what he meant and she noted the intensity in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat so all she could was nod. He pulled her close to him again and kissed her tenderly. The urgency was gone and soon she was settled beside him with his arm wrapped protectively over her. Her heart thudded slow and heavy as she inhaled his scent while they watched a movie.

Rory drifted off to sleep and woke in a haze when she felt her body move. It took a few moments for her to register what was happening. Greg had carried her from the couch to the spare bedroom. He had tucked her in and kissed her forehead and was walking from the room.

“Greg?” Rory managed to say. It sounded more like a groan than his name but he heard it. He looked back at her and said, “Get some sleep.”

“Where are you going?” She asked. He turned to face her and rocked nervously on his heels, “I’m just going to sleep on the couch.”

Rory shook her head and said, “No you’re not.” She patted the empty space on the bed next to her. He frowned, “Are you sure?”

“Come to bed,” Rory told him more firmly. She settled into a more comfortable position as Greg came over to the bed. She could barely make out his features in the dark. The only source of light came from the street lamp outside and a sliver of light from the hallway spilled under the door. 

Greg pulled the covers back on the bed and slipped underneath them. He scooted close to Rory but still left some space between them. She knew he was expecting her to lead him to ensure he didn’t do anything that she didn’t want. She appreciated it but she also sometimes felt like she was being coddled. 

Rory closed the gap between their bodies and draped an arm across Greg’s shirt clad chest. She tilted her head and found his lips, kissing him briefly. She pulled back and mumbled a goodnight before resting her head on his chest. It took a moment before he relaxed into her and let his arm ghost down her back. His other hand caressed the arm on his chest. She fell back to sleep with his warm breath tickling the hair on the top of her head.

It was still dark when Rory woke up to the sounds of Rosie’s cries. Greg was in a deep sleep and he looked at peace when she checked to see if he had woken up as well. Somehow their limbs had become tangled and she carefully slipped away from him, doing her very best not to wake him.

Once Rory was on her feet, she waited a moment to ensure he wouldn’t stir before quietly leaving the room. She almost wished she could just stay there and watch him. There was something beautiful in the way he slept. His features were relaxed and the light from the door caused his eyelashes to cast a shadow on his cheeks. She felt her heart swell for a moment as she realized that this man adored her and she didn’t even need to ask him to. 

Rosie was standing in her crib, shaking the rails when Rory came into her room. Her nightlight caused the room to glow a warm orange so she was able to see her without having to turn the blinding lights on. Rosie let go of the rails and held her arms up to Rory, indicating she wanted to be picked up. She obliged and hoisted her up and cradled her against her chest. 

Though Rosie’s vocabulary was limited, she was skilled enough to let Rory know she wanted a bottle. She kissed the top of Rosie’s head and carried her out to the kitchen. John had been nice enough to have some bottles already filled in the fridge and Rosie grasped the bottle from Rory’s hand, not caring that it was cold.

Rory closed the fridge and went out to the living room. She settled on the couch with her feet up and let Rosie lean her back against Rory’s chest while she sipped on her bottle. The room glowed with the light from the street lamps and when she looked outside, she saw the sky was starting to lighten, giving her a hint at the time. She just hoped that Rosie would be willing to go back to sleep so she could squeeze a few more hours in herself.

While Rosie took her bottle, Rory let her mind wander. She couldn’t help but think of what was happening in Edinburgh. Did Mycroft and Lady Smallwood share a bed? Did they embrace the way she had with Greg? She couldn’t help but picture them in separate rooms. Mycroft would probably have put his clothes back on and poured himself a drink, leaving Lady Smallwood in the bedroom. Perhaps he would light a cigarette. It was strange that she only just discovered he smoked but she had never smelt it on him.

“Rory?”

Greg’s voice startled her, which alarmed Rosie. Rosie dropped her bottle and began to whimper. He immediately apologized and came over. “Don’t cry, little one,” he said gently and came around the couch to kneel beside them. He picked up the bottle and said, “I should go clean this off.” He didn’t wait for Rory to respond as he got up and went to the kitchen. He came back a few moments later and held the bottle for Rosie to take. She looked hesitantly at Greg before finally taking it. 

“I didn’t meant to scare you. I woke up and you were gone,” Greg said softly as he kneeled beside her again. He reached out and ran a gentle hand along her arm, causing goosebumps to form on her skin. He glanced at Rosie and then to her and said, “I can take her if you want to go back to sleep.”

“I’m ok,” Rory said a bit shorter than she intended. She frowned upon hearing her tone, realizing she was reacting to the thoughts that had been in her mind. Her expression softened as she saw a flash of hurt on his face and said, “It’s really ok. She was crying and it didn’t make sense for us both to be awake.”

“Well,” Greg said with a slight shrug, “we’re both awake now.”` Rory pushed herself up on the couch and shifted Rosie’s weight to her lap. She nodded her head behind and said, “Sit with us.” He did not hesitate for a moment to take the spot offered to him. He let out a content sigh as Rory rested her back against the side of his body while he draped an arm around her. He looked down at both Rory and Rosie and said, “Do you think this could be us one day? With our own little one?”

“I don’t know,” Rory answered honestly. It was the least she could do. She felt terrified at the prospect of children. She was barely a functioning adult so how could she be expected to raise a child to be any better than she was. Greg tilted his head toward hers and kissed the back of her head and said, “You don’t have to decide now but I’d like it if this could be our life.”

Rory said nothing as he continued, “I’d provide for you and our little ones, of course. Maybe move out of the city and get us a home where you can start another garden and breath more air than smog.” She pictured the life he described and while it was something she wanted, something about it didn’t feel right. 

When Rory didn’t respond, he kissed the back of her head once more and said dismissively, “It was just an idea.”

They sat in silence until Rosie finished her bottle. When she started to curl up into Rory’s chest, she quietly got up. She hushed the young girl as she stood and nudged Greg’s leg as she saw he was also dozing off. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and nodded when she motioned for him to follow her. 

Greg stood in the doorway of Rosie’s room and watched Rory settle her in her crib. Once she was sure Rosie wouldn’t make a fuss, she walked to the door but Greg did not move. She looked up to meet his eye with curiosity but he responded by reaching out and cupping her cheek with his warm hand. He lowered his head and kissed tenderly on the mouth while his thumb stroked her skin. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed and her lips were parted expectantly for more. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the enamored look in his own eyes before he whispered, “Let’s go back to bed.”

Greg led Rory back to the guest room by the hand and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut she reached out for him just as he pulled her toward him. Her back was pushed against the door as his lips crashed against hers. Her heart raced as his hands gripped her waist while her hands ran up his shoulders then up his neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair and gripped tightly as his lips moved to her neck.

She felt his lips move against her skin as he spoke, “Please tell me you want this.” Her chest heaved as she tried to think clearly but his hot breath on her neck and his scent overwhelmed her senses. She could feel him breath just as hard as she did and his erection could be felt through their clothes.

“Rory ,” Greg said, kissing her neck gently, “I need an answer.”

Rory tilted her head back on the door, giving him access to more of the skin of her throat. She finally gasped, “Yes, I want this.” And it was the truth. So long she had suspected she was broken, that she could never feel this level of desire for someone. The wetness she was beginning to feel between her legs was all the proof she needed that she wasn’t broken. 

Greg took her consent and no longer restrained himself. His hands began to explore her body as he began to devoid her of her clothing. She got as far as getting his shirt off before he led them stumbling toward the bed. It groaned in protest as they fell onto the mattress.

Rory laid on her back as Greg wrapped his fingers behind her neck and kissed her deeply. He then let his hand run over her collarbones before brushing his calloused fingers against her nipples. She strained against his touch, trying to get as much contact with him as she could. When Greg broke their kiss, she found herself reaching out for him. He smiled against the skin of her neck and said, “Patience, love.”

Goosebumps rose on Rory’s pale skin as Greg ghosted his fingers down her body. She shivered against him until he covered her body with his own. He kissed beneath her chin and then ran his hot, wet mouth down her throat to her chest. Rory gripped his hair again as his tongue swirled circles around her nipples, taking one pink bud at a time. His name spilled from her lips over and over again and she could actually hear his satisfied smile in his breath. 

Rory couldn’t remember ever feeling so good before but she realized quickly her past lovers were lacking in so many ways when Greg’s hand reached the apex of her thighs. She held her breath with nervousness and fear of pain but found herself gasping in pleasure as his fingers parted her folds. His thumb gently rolled over the small bundle of nerves that had been neglected for far too long. She threw her head back into the the mattress and bucked her hips up into his hand, unable to even say his name anymore.

When Greg finally slipped a finger carefully inside her, he couldn’t help but groan, “My god, you’re so wet for me.” His words and how he said them caused an ache in her lower abdomen. He lowered his head and gently sucked on the skin beneath her breast before kissing and licking his way down her body.

Rory couldn’t imagine anything feeling better than what he was already doing but she was left in further disbelief when she felt his mouth replace his hand. He settled between her legs and ran his hands beneath her thighs, holding her legs as he worshipped every inch of her that he could get his mouth on. She felt the long forgotten feeling of pressure building up within and she wanted to tell him but she could only let out a guttural noise as she quickly hit her peak.

Greg didn’t need to be told that he had done his job well. He slid up alongside her body with a cheeky grin and watched her in awe as her breathing slowly returned to normal the flush of her skin began to subside. When she could finally open her eyes and focus on his face, she could see his mouth was wet with her juices. She didn’t protest when he finally leaned in and kissed her fully. His tongue slipped in her mouth and she tasted herself.

When their lips parted she said nervously, “Do you want me to... um.” She glanced down and gently ran a hand down along Greg’s sparsely hairy chest. He quickly caught her hand and brought it to his lips and said, “Not now.” He kissed her finger tips gently and massaged her palm. She tensed slightly when she felt his finger trace the raised scar on her palm.

Rory glanced at the window and saw how much lighter the sky was. She said, “It’s morning.”

“It’s going to be a very long day,” Greg groaned, resting his head on Rory’s shoulder. She kissed the top of his head and said, “Get some more sleep.”

“But I just want to ravish you!” Greg exclaimed, turning his head into the bend of her neck and kissing her dramatically loud. She couldn’t help but laugh at the feeling and said, “I was trying to avoid misbehaving in John’s house but I guess we failed.”

Greg laughed, “The old boy had to know we’d get up to something.” Rory shook her head with mock disapproval and said, “You’re terrible.” He grinned at her, “And you are wonderful.”

Before Rory could say anything, he pushed himself up from the bed and rested his weight on his knees. He quickly slipped his hands under her thighs and pulled her across the bed. She couldn’t help but squeal with laughter as he pulled her to the center of the bed so that their legs were no longer hanging off the side. 

Greg lowered his head to hers and kissed her firmly before lowering the rest of his body to lay alongside her. He cradled her face in his hands and continued to kiss her. Their tongues moved against one another’s and he would occasionally pull away just enough to tease her lips with the tip of his tongue or gently capture her lower lip between his teeth. Rory felt his erection at her hip through his sweatpants and when she tried to slip her hand into the waistband, he released her face and caught her hand again.

“I told you, not now,” Greg told her as he nuzzled against her cheek. She sighed, “Why not?”

“Because I know you feel obligated,” Greg told her in a more serious tone. He kissed at her jaw in an attempt to distract her but she pulled away and looked him in the eye, “What do you mean by that?”

Greg sighed and pulled back, “Don’t overthink it, love.” He stroked underneath her chin, seemingly entranced by the feel of her skin under his fingertips. She wanted to lean into his touch but wanted to understand what Greg meant even more. She leaned away and pushed herself to sit up. She reached out and grabbed a pillow to cover her chest with. He averted his eyes out of respect and said, “Look, if you want to touch my cock, I want you to want to do it for that reason alone, not just because you want to return the favor.”

“What makes you think I don’t?” She questioned him. 

Greg studied her face for a moment before sitting up. He leaned his back against the headboard and pulled the blanket on the bed over the both of them. He reached out and took Rory’s hand and slowly began to massage her fingers and palm and said, “I used to be a street cop when I first joined the Met, used to see a lot of the nasty domestic issues out there.”

Rory paled as she looked at Greg as he spoke. He looked more serious than she had ever seen him. He shook his head in disbelief, “It got to the point that I’d see the same women over and over with the same filth. They’d never leave and I know the facts and figures why women stay with those brutes but I saw the things these women would do to try to please them. Anything to avoid another fight, always just walking on eggshells.”

“Greg, that’s not what this is,” Rory tried to argue but he stopped her, “Let me finish, please.” She silently nodded and lowered her gaze to their hands. He sighed and said, “I saw all the same things I saw in those women when I first met you, all the fear you kept, and then I met that nutcase of a boyfriend that tried to kill us... well, it just confirmed what I had suspected and I knew you deserved better.”

Greg paused for a moment and then looked at Rory until she met his eyes again and said, “I knew I wanted you since the moment Mycroft asked me to keep you safe. I knew there had to be something special about you if he worried that much about you. I was right because you’re amazing but I should have given you time and space. I was worried I’d lose any chance with you. It’s why I never pressured you to come back to my house or let me up to your flat when we went out. I wanted to be a constant presence in your life so you knew you could trust me and you wouldn’t overlook me. I wanted you to come to my bed when you were ready.”

Rory pulled his hands closer to her, causing his body to lean into hers. She let his hands go and set the pillow aside. She cradled Greg’s face gently in her hands and brought her lips to his. The kiss deepened after a few moments and Rory then dropped a hand to Greg’s thigh and began to slowly move it up. Greg pulled back and rested his forehead against Rory’s and said, “See, you’re still not listening to me.”

“I am,” Rory tried to reassure him, “but you need to let me decide these things for myself.”

“I just don’t want you making a mistake just to please me,” Greg told her. She sighed and pulled away from him, “I don’t want you make decisions for me.”

Greg looked timid for a moment before he said, “But you haven’t always made the best decisions for yourself, have you?”

Rory stared at Greg in shock from the words that had just come out of his mouth. She slowly pulled away and said, “I think you need to go. You need to leave.”

“Rory,” Greg said, “I’m not saying you’re a screwup, I’m just...”

Rory cut him off, “Stop talking because you’re only making it worse.” He looked remorseful but she knew by the way he stared at her that he was expecting her to agree with him. She shook her head as she replayed everything he had just told her in her mind and realized that despite his intentions, he had been manipulating her. He knew what he was doing, planting the idea of them and she went along with it like a fool. She had worried she wasn’t appreciating him enough but now she understood that it was by his design that she felt that way.

“You’ve made too many decisions on my behalf,” she finally said to him after several moments of silence. He tried to reach out and touch her, saying her name softly. She grabbed the pillow again and covered her body once more and said, “I mean it, you need to leave.”

“Don’t send me away,” he pleaded, “we can talk this over.” Rory shook her head again and said, “I think we’ve talked enough. Please go.”

Greg stared her down for almost a minute before sighing in defeat. He slipped from the bed and picked up the shirt that Rory had helped divest him of. She looked away until he put his shirt on. He moved slowly, giving Rory plenty of time to stop him in case she changed her mind. He opened the door to the hallway and said, “Are you really sure you want me to go?”

Rory looked him straight in the eye and said firmly, “Yes.” 

And then he was gone. 

Rory was in such a state of disbelief that she didn’t even think of crying. She sat on the bed with the pillow to her chest until the sun rose. She didn’t move until she heard Rosie’s cries from down the hallway.

After changing Rosie’s diaper and feeding her breakfast, she sat on the living room floor and played games with her. She forced herself to smile and use a tone that made her seem happier than she really felt. She wanted nothing more than to be home in her own bed, hiding under the covers. 

Rory kept replaying what had happened in that bedroom. Why had he let it go so far if he wasn’t going to follow through? Why was she upset that he stopped her when she was also furious at him for everything he had done to get them to that point? She felt ashamed for how aroused she had been. Though her mind understood that Greg was problematic, her body craved his tender touch and glorious kisses. 

It was hard to keep her mind off of him when Rosie went down for her nap and could not distract Rory from her thoughts. It was worse after she had been tucked in for the night. It was just past eight in the evening when John finally returned. By that point, Rory felt like a shell of a person. She was both mentally and physically exhausted.

“Where’s Greg?” John asked when he first came home. He found Rory sitting in the dim living room, knees to her chest on the couch. She had barely reacted when he turned the lights on. Rosie was already in bed so she answered him with a hushed voice, “He left.”

“Work?” John questioned her as he kicked his shoes off. She shook her head, “No.”

John tensed and looked Rory over before asking, “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she told him with a firm voice. He seemed to see right through her and said, “I’m going to pop into Rosie’s room real quick, then I’m going to pour us some drinks, and you’re going to tell me what happened.”

Rory had no chance to protest as John marched past her and went to his daughter’s room. Rory looked at her overnight bag by the door and contemplated taking it and running but with Greg gone and it being night, she’d have to take the bus and the train to get home and it would take hours. She couldn’t ask John to take her home or else he’d have to wake Rosie and put her in a car seat. She’d have to wait until morning.

Rory sat on the couch and waited for John. When he did return, he was wearing more comfortable clothes. He went into the kitchen and after hearing the clinking of ice and glass, he came out with two glass tumblers with ice and an amber liquid. It looked like whatever it was, it had been poured very generously.

“How is your sister?” Rory asked, hoping to delay the inevitable. She took the glass John offered and held it between her hands. John sat on the other side of the couch and took a heavy sip before replying, “I went to visit my alcoholic sister and then came home and poured myself enough whisky to get me sloshed.”

“Message received,” Rory replied before bringing the glass to her lips and taking a hesitant sip. She cringed at the burn that followed down to her belly. After a few moments the feeling faded until she felt pleasantly warm inside. She took another sip and then looked at John expectantly. He met her eyes and finally said, “Are you going to tell me what happened or not?”

Rory sighed, “What’s there to tell?”

“Well,” John said in a condescending tone, “I left two people here who looked very happy together to watch my daughter and when I came home, there was only one left and she was sitting in the dark. I need to know how we went from point A to point B.”

Rory paused before saying, “We had a fight.”

“I gathered as much,” John told her, raising an eyebrow expectantly. He took a sip of his drink and then waved his glass at her and said, “Shoot that back and tell me what happened.” She looked down at the glass, noting to herself that there was enough in there to get her good and drunk. After giving a hesitant glance to John, she did as he said and poured the whisky down her throat. She coughed and gasped but it went down. 

John took the glass from her before finishing his own. He got up and took the glasses to the kitchen. When he returned, he had an entire bottle of whisky and two shot glasses. Rory looked at him with shock and said, “What are you doing?”

“We use the good stuff to numb ourselves and then we move on to the cheap stuff to do the dirty work,” John told her as he set down the bottle and glasses on the coffee table, the edges of which were padded to protect Rosie. John popped the top off the bottle, causing Rory to cringe at the harsh smell. It was drastically different than what John had first served her.

John handed Rory a shot glass. He raised his own to hers and said, “Cheers.” She mimicked his actions and then they both shot the whisky back. They groaned as the cheap liquor burned their insides and set the shot glasses down on the table.

“Alright,” John said, already sounding a bit tipsy, “now tell me what happened with Greg.”

Rory was already starting to feel the tingle in her head, the early stages of intoxication for her. Her face was beginning to warm up and she felt herself relax into the side of the couch. Her back was resting on the arm and she hugged her knees to her chest again.

“What would you do if you found out the person you were with intentionally tried to manipulate you to be with them?” Rory asked. She expected John to give her a serious look but instead he laughed. She frowned, “It’s not funny!”

John continued to laugh for well over a minute straight before he calmed down enough to say, “No one told you about Mary, did they?”

Rory gave him a confused look that looked more dramatic than usual thanks to the drunk feeling that was quickly taking her over. “He tried to make decisions for me because he thought he knew what was best for me,” she argued at him more than with him.

“Rory,” John chuckled, “that was my marriage to Mary in a nutshell.” She could not make sense of it so John said, “Look, I loved Mary with all my heart but I was eternally pissed off at her for what she did to me.”

“But what did she do?” Rory urged him. He sighed and reached out for the whisky bottle, “I need another shot if we’re going to make this about me.” He glanced at Rory and said, “We’ll get to your little domestic, too. Don’t worry.”

Rory watched him for a moment and then grunted, “Pour me one, too.”

“Atta girl!” John cheered as he spilled as much whisky into the shot glasses as he did on the table. They tapped their glasses together before throwing the drink back and hissing. 

John settled back into the couch and asked, “You remember when Sherlock faked his death?”

“I remember reading it in the papers,” Rory confirmed. John nodded, “Good, that leaves one less thing to explain.” He sighed, “I was a wreck after Sherlock died. The worst I’ve ever been. I started working at a surgery to pass the time, keep myself busy so that I didn’t have too much time to think about offing myself.”

Rory frowned as she watched a look of despair take over John as he reminisced about such a dark time. She said nothing but listened intently as he continued, “Mary started working there and we hit it off right away. She knew what a mess I was and she didn’t just try to look past it. She helped me overcome a lot of my demons.”

John paused and said, “Here’s where things get relevant, in case you were wondering what my point was.” Rory raised an eyebrow with curiosity as he went on, “We got married and next thing you know, she was pregnant with Rosie. The entire time though, things would slip out, little things that didn’t add up. Turns out Mary used to be a freelance spy of sorts. She did her research on me and knew my whole life’s story. She probably knew me better than I knew myself. Played me like a damn instrument.”

John seemed to lose himself in his own memories for a moment but then returned. He looked Rory in the eye and said, “Did you know Vivian Norbury?”

“Yes, of course,” Rory said, “I have her job now.” John’s head nodded, “Yeah, well... she killed my wife.”

Rory gasped, not realizing there was such a connection. Before she could say anything about it, John said, “Mary made a lot of decisions without my consent or knowledge. Including sacrificing herself to save Sherlock. Now, even dead she still finds ways to decide things for me. I didn’t always agree with those decisions and sometimes it hurts but I knew she was doing what was best for me and for Rosie.”

John swiped at the whisky bottle once more and poured out shots again. Rory was worried if she didn’t take one, he would take them both. There was a grim look to him and it made her uncomfortable. She reached out and took the second shot. They didn’t look at each other as they tipped the liquid into their mouths.

“Now,” John said as he fought through the burn of the whisky, “what did Greg do that was so terrible?”

Rory frowned at the tone John used. It was very condescending, as if her problems were irrelevant because his had been greater than hers. She quickly said, “It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not nothing,” John argued, “I just told you about my dead wife. You can tell me about your perfectly fine and currently living boyfriend!”

“John,” Rory said, “you’re drunk and upset and you have every right to be but...”

“Don’t try to use some psycho-babble bullshit on me,” John yelled. He voice echoed through the house and Rory reminded him, “Rosie’s sleeping, keep your voice down.”

John huffed, knowing that she was right even through his drunkenness. John waved his hand at her dismissively and said, “Greg’s a great guy. If he did something, it was for your own good and if you have trouble accepting that, you don’t deserve him.”

The words felt like a punch to the gut. She didn’t deserve him. She was the problem. Greg was right and she was wrong. She should apologize to him. The thoughts swirled around her head making her as dizzy as the whisky. She didn’t think for a second that her logic could be flawed by her intoxicated state. She got up from the couch and stumbled across the room to get her phone from her bag. 

“What are you doing?” John asked grumpily. He was staring at her with heavy lids. He looked ready to crash on the couch. They had not been drinking long but they had been drinking fast. They were both in a terrible state. 

“Calling Greg,” Rory said, fumbling with her phone. She squinted at the screen, wondering why her vision seemed so blurry. She tapped away carelessly at the phone until she heard the ringing. She held the phone to her ear and when she heard, “Yes?” She blurted out, “I was wrong, you were right. Just come back to John’s please, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.”

“Ms. Tarley?” Said the voice. Something about it sounded different. Did alcohol affect hearing? She said, “Greg, I’m sorry, just come back.”

John yelled out, “Come back, Greg!” He laughed as Rory hissed, “Shhhhhh, you’ll wake Rosie!”

“Are you drunk?” The voice on the phone said. Rory rolled her eyes, “What of it?”

“Stay where you are, I’m having someone come out to you,” they said. Rory sighed, “Why don’t you come get me yourself?”

“Because I’m in Edinburgh.”

Edinburgh. Rory paled at the name of the city and made a shockingly quick connection despite her impaired state. She pulled the phone from her ear and squinted even harder at the screen and realized the call was not connected to Greg but to Mycroft Holmes.

“Mr. Holmes,” Rory said in shock. She didn’t know what else to do so she ended the call and immediately turned her phone off. She tossed it back in her bag with the intended notion that if she turned her phone off, the problem would resolve itself.

“Is Greg coming?” John asked as he fumbled with the whisky bottle again. He ignored the shot glasses and drank straight from the bottle. Rory gulped and said, “No.” She did not elaborate but John didn’t seem to care. Rory returned to the couch and grabbed the bottle from John and took a long swig from it as well.

John blinked at her and said, “It’s going to be fine. It’ll all work out in the end.”

Rory did not reply, she just took another swig.

As the night went on, Rory and John’s condition deteriorated. John had thrown up in the kitchen sink and Rory was crying in the corner of the living room. They spoke utter nonsense and gibberish with one another until there was a knock at the front door. 

“Whossit?” John called out.

“It’s Molly and Sherlock,” a woman’s voice called out.

The door opened and Molly stood in the doorway with a key in her hand and Sherlock standing behind her. They were both dressed up. Molly was wearing a lovely black dress with a skirt that swished when she walked and Sherlock was wearing a sharp suit and tie, though the tie looked mangled. If either Rory or John had been sober, they would have seen that their hair was a mess and there was a smudge of Molly’s pink lipstick on Sherlock’s collar. 

“I’m going to check on Rosie. Why don’t you put John to bed?” Molly said, taking charge of the situation once she saw the state of them. Sherlock agreed and went over to John. It took him several minutes before he talked John down and convinced him to go to bed. Molly returned several minutes later and helped Rory off the floor and said, “What on earth happened?”

Rory blubbered out words that didn’t quite make sense but Molly seemed to understand enough because she said, “Trust me, no man is worth getting this drunk over.” She then gently led Rory to the couch and made her lay down. She disappeared and returned a short while later with a glass of water, some paracetamol, and a bin. 

Rory tried to thank Molly as best as she could but Molly told her to rest. She obeyed Molly, not wanting to give her any grief even in her distraught state as she had only ever been kind to Rory. Sherlock came back to the living room but Rory didn’t bother to listen to what they were saying. She fell asleep, or possibly just passed out, to Sherlock’s deep baritone voice. 

When Rory finally woke up, her head was pounding and her mouth was so dry that it hurt her lips to open it when she reached out for the water on the coffee table. The water was warm but it felt so soothing going down her throat. She took the paracetamol and chugged the rest of the water before getting up to her feet.

“You’re up,” said a miserable voice. Rory looked over her shoulder to the kitchen to see John holding a cup of coffee. He sipped at it before sighing with relief. He looked as terrible as Rory felt. 

“I made some eggs if you want some,” John offered. Rory’s stomach turned at the thought of food. She shook her head and said, “I’m just going to use your bathroom and head home.”

John frowned and said, “Molly took Rosie. The house is too quiet. If you want to stay, you can.”

“Right now I just need use your loo before I bust,” Rory said with a cringe. John waved his hand down the hall and then went back into the kitchen. She knew she was going to need to talk to him.

Once Rory relieved herself, she joined John in the kitchen. Her head throbbed but she did her best to ignore it. She sat at the kitchen table as John set a cup of coffee before her. She nodded a thanks and drank the hot, bitter liquid without bothering with milk or sugar. John placed a plate of eggs and toast down in front of her. Her stomach churned but she picked up a piece of toast and thanked him before nibbling on the corner of it.

“Is Molly going to drop Rosie off or are you going to pick her up?” Rory asked, trying to make conversation with John as the silence was bothering her. John groaned as he sat in the seat opposite her at the table and said, “I don’t know.”

Rory frowned and asked, “Do you want me to call and ask her?”

John shook his head before placing his hands over his face and running them down, pulling on the skin as if he really wanted to claw it off. He sighed heavily and said, “She doesn’t trust me with Rosie and I don’t blame her one bit.”

“John,” Rory said softly but he stopped her by shaking his head and saying, “I haven’t been a good father to her and I’ve been trying to hide it.”

Rory tried to comfort him by saying, “You’re a single father who’s still grieving. It’s going to take time to heal and you have friends who love you and want to help you.”

“What was I thinking last night? Why did I drink like that when I knew Rosie was here? What if there was an emergency?” John spit out the questions in a panic. She could tell he was imagining some terrible situations. She tried to get his attention back by saying, “Why didn’t I stop you? Why did I also drink? We both made some pretty terrible decisions last night but your friends had your back like they always do.”

John shook his head again, “Rosie is my responsibility, not yours. I’m not sharing the blame with you.”

“But I’m an adult,” Rory told him firmly, “I should have known better.”

Rory then remembered what Greg had told her the night before about not making the best decisions for herself. She shut her eyes for a moment and tried to push the thought from her mind. She reopened her eyes and saw John looking at her sympathetically. 

Before she could question him, he said, “I don’t remember everything from last night but I know I said some things to you that weren’t right.”

“I don’t know about that,” Rory said.

“I told you that you were wrong, that you didn’t deserve Greg but I barely listened to you. I vented a lot of anger I still feel for Mary at you and it wasn’t right of me to do that,” John confessed. She sighed and reached out to John and took a hand in her own and said, “We were both hot messes last night so let’s not beat ourselves up too much.”

John chuckled and said, “I’ve never been called a hot mess before.” Rory smirked, “Let’s hope I never have to call you that again.” His smile fell but Rory said, “It’s going to be ok. We’re going to call Molly once we’re not feeling like death and we’ll get Rosie back here.”

“I can’t have her back. I’m not good enough for her,” John immediately argued. Rory shook her head and said, “I don’t want to hear that. You love her and you want to be a good father to her, right?”

“Of course,” John said. Rory then asked, “Do you have a therapist or someone that you can talk to about this?”

John frowned, “I haven’t gone to one since... well, you know the bit with Eurus. Haven’t felt comfortable since then.”

Rory was fortunate enough to know what Eurus had done to John so she didn’t need to question him about it. Mycroft had explained it to her that night when he got drunk in his study and told her everything. She wasn’t surprised that John was afraid to seek help. 

“I promise you that your next therapist will be who they say they are. I’m sure we can even get Mycroft to screen them for you to be sure,” Rory said, silently hoping that Mycroft would actually do that if they asked. He seemed pretty fond of John because of Sherlock. He also seemed to like to assist Rory though never at her request so she wasn’t sure what would happen if she asked him herself. She couldn’t imagine him saying no. 

“And we’re going to drain every drop of alcohol in this place today,” Rory told him firmly. John didn’t even argue with her. She then said, “We’re going to have a talk with Molly and Sherlock and see what we can all do to set up better support for you and for Rosie.”

John shot back, “You don’t have to do all this. I’m sure this isn’t part of your job description.”

“Job description?” Rory asked with confusion. John nodded, “I know you only help out with Rosie because Mycroft pays you to.”

Rory looked at him with a clear look of offense. She then said, “Mycroft does _not_ pay me to babysit Rosie. I’ve been doing that because I thought we were friends.”

There was a pause as she saw different emotions cross over John’s face. He finally admitted to her, “I am a total arse.”

“Yeah, just a bit,” Rory shot back. She took a long sip of her coffee and fought from slamming it down on the table. He sighed and buried his face in his hands again. When he lowered them he said, “I don’t deserve you as a friend. I don’t deserve anyone. I’ve been such a shit friend lately.”

“We all hit low points,” Rory told him, reaching out again to take his hand. She squeezed it gently and said, “Friends help you get back on steady ground.”

John gave her a weak smile and said, “I think I’m ready to get back on steady ground.”

“Good,” Rory said. She got up and went over to John and wrapped her arms around him. He was slow to respond but his arms snaked around around and soon he was squeezing her tight. When Rory finally pulled away, John said, “You don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve had a hug.”

“If you need any more, just ask,” Rory said kindly. John nodded and then said, “Right, let’s get started.”

Rory and John spent the next hour going through the kitchen and did what Rory had said. They poured every drop of alcohol into the sink. The recycling bin was full of the glass bottles and John carried it outside while Rory helped clean the kitchen like she had planned to do the day before.

John came back inside and called out, “Hey Rory, her majesty is here.”

Rory’s face scrunched up in confusion as she wiped her hands on the towel by the sink. She came out of the kitchen to the living room and groaned when she saw Mycroft standing behind John. He shot an annoyed glance at the back of John’s head. He was dressed in his standard three-piece suit and his umbrella hung off his arm despite it being a beautiful day. 

“What are you doing here?” Rory said bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest. John looked uncomfortable between the two of them and stepped to the side. He watched with his own confused expression at the sudden tension in his home.

“You called me,” Mycroft said calmly, looking at Rory with boredom. Rory was still hungover though the coffee helped but she was in no way ready to deal with Mycroft of all people. She groaned with annoyance, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You were clearly intoxicated last night, for the second time in the span of a week I might add. I wouldn’t put it past you to conveniently forget that you called me last night,” Mycroft talked down to her. 

John butted in, “Listen, that was my fault...”

“Thank you, Dr. Watson, but Ms. Tarley is my employee and needs to understand the consequences of her actions,” Mycroft said with disdain to John. Before Rory could jump to his defense or even her own, John reacted more boldly than she expected. He pointed a finger at Mycroft and said, “You don’t come into my house and disrespect me, Mycroft. And Rory is my guest so you won’t disrespect her either.”

Mycroft shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat lightly before saying, “I apologize for my tone but I...”

Rory cut Mycroft off this time and said, “What do you want, Mr. Holmes?”

There was a brief pause and Rory saw the red creeping up his neck, a sure sign he was uncomfortable. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she waited for his response. 

“I,” he said and then took a deep breath, “wanted to make sure you were ok and to offer you a ride home as I was led to believe by my brother that John would not be in a state to do so himself.”

“Yeah, well, I’m in a perfect state to drive her home. You could have called before you showed up unannounced to my house,” John spat out. Rory could tell very easily that John did not take any of Mycroft’s antics. It seemed Mycroft did not try to assert dominance over John as he simply nodded and said, “My apologies for intruding, Dr. Watson.”

“Won’t be the last time, I’m sure,” John grumbled under his breath. Mycroft looked like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Rory couldn’t help but soften just a little as she asked, “Was there anything else you needed?”

Mycroft met her eye and shook his head, “Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll see you at work,” Rory said firmly but with respect. Mycroft gave her a slight nod and then said to them, “I’ll see myself out.”

John was still grumbling under his breath as he stared daggers into Mycroft’s back as he left the house. He followed him to the door and looked out the window until he was sure that Mycroft had rode off in his car. He then looked to Rory and immediately asked, “What the hell was that all about?”

“It’s nothing,” Rory replied too quickly. John raised his eyebrows in awe and asked, “Are you sleeping with Mycroft?”

“No!” Rory bellowed as her face went red. Her heart started racing. She had never told anyone about Mycroft and all the things he had done for her or any of their interactions. She never even mentioned his name outside of work to anyone that didn’t know him. Just the thought of speaking any of it out loud seemed too much and she was worried what the effect might be on her now rocky relationship with Greg.

John studied Rory for several moments and said, “There’s something you’re not telling me.” She shook her head and said, “I swear, nothing is going on with Mycroft.”

“I’ve know that pompous arse for years. He doesn’t just drop by and personally offer rides home. He has Anthea scoop them up off the street because he’s just as dramatic as rest of his family!” John told her. He took a deep breath, “You said we were friends, right? Well, as your friend, I think I have a right to know what’s going on.”

“Fine!” Rory shouted, hating that John was turning the friend card against her. She suddenly regretted saying they were friends. She waved her hand to the couch and said, “It’s a long story so you might as well sit down.”

John obeyed and went to the couch. Rory felt dread and anxiety course through her and she soon found herself pacing the living room in front of John as she tried to find the words. Before she started she said, “I want to make it clear that Mycroft and I are not in any form of relationship. I haven’t cheated on Greg. Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, now hurry up and tell me what’s going on,” John urged her. She glared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath herself and said, “I suppose it all started just after I became Lady Smallwood’s chief personal assistant.”

Rory explained what had happened the night she was attacked and concussed. How Mycroft had picked her up off the street and provided medical care for her, and then paid for her flat. She made sure to tell him that she didn’t know that Mycroft had been paying for it. She talked about all the little interactions where he would come off ice cold for no reason. She mentioned his other acts of kindness, his insistence at having her work beside him or at his home. She even told him about the interrogation of Ahmed Moheb, her time at the Diogenes Club, the dress he gave her, and the dinner at the extravagant french restaurant. Rory made sure to tell him that was the other drunken experience he was referring to. She conveniently left out the situation at Sherrinford. 

Before John could say anything, Rory said that Mycroft was in a relationship but she refused to name Lady Smallwood. That last bit of information seemed to shock John the most.

“Christ,” John finally said after the deluge that Rory had unleashed. He looked at her and said, “I don’t know if he’s more in love with you than you are with him.”

“No!” Rory argued, “That’s not what’s going on!”

John was the first person she ever told any of these things to. She wanted to tell Gabby but she was worried how it would come off considering Mycroft was one of her employers and he was older than her, though Greg was probably about the same age. It was weird to compare them because they were so drastically different. Greg acted like a young man most times while Mycroft acted like a ornery old man. Also, she didn’t think talking about Mycroft outside of work with a civilian was a smart move. 

“You’re not leaving anything out, right?” John asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Her face was burning and she wanted nothing more than to run out into the street and get hit by the first passing vehicle. He squinted at her and said, “There’s something you haven’t told me. I can see it all over your face.”

“I can’t tell you,” Rory tried to tell him, “it’s not important.” It was a bold faced lie and John saw right through it. He shook his head, “No, no, you have to be honest with me. Friends, remember?”

“FUCKKKK!” Rory growled out loud and said, “Fine!”

John looked at her in shock. Clearly he had not expected her to cave so quickly into telling him but he didn’t know how much Rory hated conflict. She just wanted to get this over with and finally get it all off her chest.

“Something happened at Sherrinford,” Rory said timidly. John’s eyebrows raised, “You weren’t at Sherrinford though.”

Rory closed her eyes and tried to block out the fear she often felt when she remembered roaming the halls of the island prison, the weight of the weapon in her hand, and the pain of the teeth sinking into her palm. She clenched her scarred hand tightly and said, “Anthea and I went to Sherrinford after you and Sherlock were moved from the island. We were separated and I was locked in a cell with Mycroft.”

“Eurus’s cell?” John asked. She nodded and said, “Somehow she was expecting me and she recorded a message for him.”

Rory felt her chest tighten as she replayed the experience. She looked at John and wanted to tell him she couldn’t but something in her knew she would feel better if she finally said it aloud. He looked at her with worry but said nothing, letting her speak on her own time.

“Eurus threatened to blow up the cell if we didn’t have sex,” Rory said quietly. 

“Oh god,” John said sympathetically, “Please tell me he didn’t...”

Rory shook her head, “No, he didn’t force me. We didn’t actually have sex but we almost did. We were rescued before the bomb went off.”

There was a long pause as Rory remembered her hand on Mycroft’s chest and his larger hand pressing on top of hers. She blinked the memory away and said, “I initiated it. I kissed him and he... responded.”

Rory met John’s eyes and said, “I’ve never told anyone about this. You have to promise you won’t tell anyone, especially Sherlock.”

“Of course,” John said, getting up from his place on the couch. He approached Rory and then wrapped his arms around her. She pulled her tightly into a hug and said, “It’s ok.”

Rory let her arms sneak around John and she settled into the embrace. She let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob and said, “It actually feels so good to finally say all of this to someone. It was driving me mad.”

John laughed lightly and said, “You have to be mad to be in love Mycroft Holmes, I suppose.”

Rory pulled back from the hug and said, “I’m not.”

John rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and I’m not a single father in the midst of a mental crisis.”

Rory stepped back from John and said, “I’m with Greg... or at least I think I am.”

“I think you need to come clean with Greg,” John told her firmly. She shook her head, “None of this has to do with him.”

“You either need to tell him or end it. It’s only fair to Greg,” he said. Rory knew he was right but she hated the idea of hurting him. He was a wonderful man and she was lucky to have him but she was not giving herself to him as fully as he was.

Rory went to the couch and plopped down with little grace. She looked up at John with confusion and said, “Do you really think Mycroft loves me?”

“I think he does and he’s showing it in the only way that a Holmes knows how,” John told her. He sat beside her and put an arm around her. He pulled her in to lean against him and said, “You helped me and now I’m helping you. Talk to Greg and tell him the truth. If you guys decide to work it out, then that’s great. If you decide you want to give Mycroft a try, which honestly I think is a terrible decision but then again I married an assassin so what do I know, then you can do so without going behind Greg’s back.”

Rory groaned and buried her face in her hands and finally admitted out loud, “God help me, I think I do love Mycroft Holmes.”

“But he’s seeing someone,” Rory then said, lifting her head, “and I can’t tell you who it is but there’s a huge conflict of interest.”

John shrugged, “I don’t know what to tell you about that. I don’t think you should meddle in anyone else’s relationship but maybe if you make yourself available, he’ll come around.”

“That’s quite a gamble,” Rory replied. He softened his tone and said, “I still wouldn’t drag things out with Greg if you’re not happy.”

Rory thought about the fight they had and then said, “I’m mad at Greg for doing the same things that Mycroft does but I’m not mad at Mycroft. What is wrong with me?”

“I think you’re grasping for excuses for why you’re not happy with Greg. It’s ok if you aren’t happy but you need to tell him,” John told. Rory nodded, “You’re right.” She then chuckled, “How did this day go from being about you to me?”

“No idea, kid,” John said before getting up.

They quickly moved away from the topics of Rory’s relationship struggles and soon John offered to drive her home. During the car ride, Rory promised to follow up with John about new therapists and John promised to call Molly to get Rosie back. John walked Rory up to her flat and said, “If I had a say on who you should be both, I’d vote for Greg every day of the week. You’d be wasted on Mycroft.”

Rory felt like her stomach dropped when he said that and couldn’t help but frown over his shoulder when they hugged at her door. She faked a smile when they pulled apart and ignored his comment by saying, “Please be good to yourself, John.”

“I’ll try my best,” he replied.

“I’ll call you as soon as I have some names, ok?” She said as she started to unlock her door. John nodded, “Thank you, for everything.”

Rory gave him a weak, but this time sincere smile, “It’s what friends do. Now, go get your daughter.” John smiled back before walking away. 

When Rory opened the door, she frowned again when she saw Gabby backing away from the door. She looked at her roommate suspiciously but before she could say anything, Gabby said, “That wasn’t your copper. Who was that?!”

Rory sighed, realizing that Gabby had been watching her through the peephole. She replied, “Just a friend.”

“What is it with you and older men, though?” Gabby asked as Rory went to put her things down by the door. Rory fought the urge to be short with her friend and said, “He’s a friend of Greg’s. We were watching his daughter this weekend.”

Gabby eyed her, “Then why didn’t Greg take you home?”

Rory couldn’t keep the annoyance from her voice as she said, “We got into a fight, ok?!”

“Geez,” Gabby said, “no need to take it out on me.” She held her hands up defensively and backed away. Rory sighed and rubbed at her temple and said, “I’m sorry, Gab, it’s been a long weekend and I really just want to take a bath and go to bed.”

Gabby looked her over and said, “You do look pretty rough.”

“Thanks,” Rory said sarcastically. Gabby sighed, “Look, I’m sorry if I’m getting up in your business. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I know,” Rory replied tiredly. She looked at her friend and noticed she was shifting her weight from foot to foot. They was a worried look on her face so Rory asked, “Is everything ok with you?”

Gabby bit her lip nervously and said, “I’ve gotta talk with you but I think it should wait until you’re in a better mood.”

Rory’s shoulders drooped in defeat as she said, “Please just tell me now. I’d rather you hit me while I’m already down.”

“Are you sure?” Gabby asked hesitantly. She nodded in response.

Gabby took a deep breath and said, “Neil and I want to live together.”

Rory looked at her with tired eyes and shrugged, “So, does he want to move in?”

“Wellll,” Gabby said, cringing, “that’s kinda up to you.”

Rory sighed, “Gab, he can move in. I don’t care since I’m rarely ever here and it’d be nice to split the rent 3-ways.”

The uncomfortable look on Gabby’s face didn’t go away so Rory then said with realization, “You want Neil to move in and me to move out.”

Gabby’s cringe grew, “Unless you want to stay and I can sublet my room to someone else. I wanted to give you the option of staying or going.”

Rory suddenly wished she had that good bottle of whisky she had dumped at John’s house. She groaned and rubbed her temple again and said, “So, either I move out and have to find a new place or you move out and I get stuck living with a stranger since I can’t afford the rent on my own?”

There was a pause before Gabby said regretfully, “Pretty much.”

“I’m going to go take my bath,” Rory said. She was mentally and physically drained and wanted nothing more to do with this conversation and Gabby had enough sense to not demand an immediate answer from Rory. 

Once Rory had settled herself in the tub, she tried to relax but her mind kept running to all the different things she needed to do and figure out. She made a mental list and promised herself she would work on it all the next day but it didn’t help. She jumped back and forth between what she wanted to do with Greg and then with Mycroft, finding John a new therapist, making sure he wasn’t getting overwhelmed with Rosie, figuring out her living situation, finding time to focus on her marathon training, spend time with her family, and above all else, do her job. 

The bath did not ease her mind but it helped relax her body. It was still light out but it didn’t stop her from setting her alarm and slipping into bed for much needed sleep.

Rory’s eyes opened, feeling like they had only shut moments prior. Her alarm pierced her brain and she quickly shut it off. Despite how miserable she felt, it was easy to go through the motions to prepare herself for work. She wanted breakfast but couldn’t be bothered to make anything so she decided to leave early to pick up something along the way. 

After making sure Rory had everything she needed for her work day, Rory quietly slipped out of the flat. She was thankful Gabby didn’t work Mondays or else she’d normally be awake and also getting ready for work and she was the last person Rory wanted to see. She realized how wrong she was about that when she stepped out into the hallway and found Greg leaning against the wall opposite her front door.

Rory huffed silently to herself as she locked the door and when she turned around, Greg was holding his hands up defensively and said, “I know I shouldn’t be here but I didn’t hear from you yesterday and I needed to make sure you were ok.” He paused than added, “That we are ok.”

Greg looked just as bad as Rory. They were sporting matching dark bags under their bloodshot eyes and worry lines between their brows. She groaned and rubbed at her forehead, “It’s really early and I need to get to work.”

“I’ll drive you,” Greg pleaded. She couldn’t help but feel an ache in her chest from his desperation. It didn’t help that she could smell his aftershave and that he was wearing a fresh suit without a tie. She rarely saw him when he was put together like this. She normally caught him after work or in the middle of his day when he was beyond exhausted and his suit was wrinkled to hell. She couldn’t deny how devastatingly handsome he was even looking as tired as he did.

Rory sighed again, “Fine, but you’re buying me breakfast.”

“Anything,” Greg replied, “I’ll buy you anything.”

Rory would never take advantage of Greg, or anyone for that matter, in such a way. She said nothing and walked with him to the lifts. As they descended, Greg asked, “How did you get home?”

“John drove me home yesterday,” Rory replied shortly. She felt Greg’s eyes on her as he asked, “You spent the whole weekend there?”

“John didn’t get back until late and we didn’t want to wake Rosie,” Rory explained. Greg’s head nodded, “That’s good. Glad you got home safe. Wouldn’t want you taking the train at night.”

Rory could probably have defended herself if something happened but she knew better than to look for trouble. She said nothing though, as he didn’t need to know what happened at John’s, and was happy to finally get out of the lift.

Once they were in Greg’s car, she regretted allowing him to drive her. She found she didn’t want to say anything and he kept babbling nervously. They stopped at a cafe not far from her flat and Greg bought her a blueberry muffin and a latte. He let her eat in the car so that she could get to work on time but she knew it was because he didn’t want to wait to make her talk about what had happened.

“Rory, love,” Greg finally said as they sat in traffic, “I need to know. Are we ok? Is there still an us?”

Rory had hoped to have more time to think things over before facing Greg but she realized that it wasn’t fair to him to keep him waiting. He was distraught and she had the ability to end his suffering. As much as she wanted to avoid this moment, it was right in front of her and she needed to deal with it.

“Greg,” Rory said as kindly as she could. She could already see the defeat in Greg’s eyes and it felt like a knife in her gut. She took a deep breath and said, “I was really upset about what you said to me this weekend.”

“I know,” Greg said, “and I hate myself for saying it.”

“But you meant what you said,” Rory told him, “You really believe that I can’t make decisions for myself and that you know what’s best for me.”

Greg butted in, “Not about everything. I just think there’s somethings that you simply lack the experience with how to deal with.”

“That’s just it,” Rory said, nearly shouting, “I need to experience these things for myself. I need to make my own mistakes and live my own life. You’ve got more than twenty years on me and I can see why you think you know better but you have to remember that this is my life, not yours.”

“There’s nothing wrong with accepting help from someone who’s been around the block,” Greg told her. Rory groaned, “You’re still not listening to me!”

“I just want what’s best for you so we can be happy... together!” Greg shouted. Rory glared at Greg and said, “I can’t do this. There’s no us. We’re not together. Not anymore.”

“You don’t mean that,” Greg said with shock. He looked panicked as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Rory felt her lip start to quiver and her emotions swell within her. She was making her decision now and there was no turning back. She bit her lip to still it before finally saying, “I don’t want to see you anymore.”

Greg’s eyes grew large and his eyes began to water. She had to look away to avoid letting herself feel what he was feeling. The pull was so strong and she wanted to comfort him but she knew she needed to do this. She needed to cut the cord between them. She took a deep but shaky breath as he said, “Rory, please.”

Rory didn’t know what else to say or do. Her body seemed to go into flight mode without her thinking about it. The car was still stopped at a red light so she grabbed her bag and threw the door open. She heard Greg call out, “Rory, stop!” But she was too fast and was quickly out of the car and running as fast as she could down the street. She was beyond grateful she had worn comfortable flats as she didn’t stop until she arrived at work nearly fifteen minutes later.

Security gave her odd looks as she passed through. She was breathing heavily and her face was bright red. She tried to smooth her suit but gave up one she got on the elevator. The people who rode up with her also glanced at her with concern as they stepped as far away from her as they could in the confined space.

When she finally arrived at her desk, Lady Smallwood came out of her office with a stack of paper. Her mouth was open, ready to give her some kind of order to command but she paused and looked her up and down with a look of disgust. She demanded, “Why on earth are you so sweaty?”

“I decided to run to work,” Rory said rather rudely. She normally wouldn’t have sweat so much on such a short run but she had run hard and fast and her suit only made it worse. Lady Smallwood appeared shocked for a moment and then angry as she said, “You will not talk to me like that.”

Rory rolled her eyes and sat her desk. “My apologies, Lady Smallwood. Is there something I can help you with this morning?” Her tone was sarcastic and while she knew she should stop with the bad attitude, she found it so hard. She was fed up with everyone and everything.

Lady Smallwood glared at Rory and said, “I don’t know what your problem is today but it ends now. Take these to Mycroft’s office and have him sign them, then take them straight to the Public Affairs office.”

Rory said nothing as Lady Smallwood dropped the small stack of papers on her desk. She bit the inside of her lip and took the papers, wishing she had more time to settle down before having to see Mycroft so soon.

Anthea was settling at her desk when Rory arrived. She looked up at the younger woman and said, “Yes?”

“Lady Smallwood sent me up here to have Mycroft sign some forms,” Rory said, still sounding like a sullen teenager. Anthea arched an eyebrow at her tone and asked, “Rough weekend?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Rory mumbled.

Anthea shifted her gaze from Rory and started texting on her phone. A few moments went by before she said, “Go on in.”

Rory said nothing more to Anthea and opened the door and went into Mycroft’s office. He was sitting at his desk, wearing reading glasses, and looking over paperwork. He glanced up at Rory and said, “Close the door.” She did as he said and then said, “Lady Smallwood needs you to sign these forms.” Her tone had softened but only slightly. 

“Set them on my desk,” Mycroft ordered her. She shuffled over to his desk and set them down before him. He took his reading glasses off his long nose and looked Rory over and said, “Sit down.”

“I just need you to sign the forms,” Rory told him. His eyes seemed to focus more harshly at her as he said, “I’m not going to repeat myself.”

Rory huffed and plopped down in the seat and looked down at her knees. She found it hear to meet his stare as he said, “I’m not the type of man to interfere with the lives of my employees...” Rory couldn’t help but scoff, earning a dirtier look from the man across from her. He paused before continuing, “But if you’re going to insistent on rampaging into this office while expecting no consequences, you are truly misleading yourself.”

“Fine,” Rory said, “what are the consequences? I’ll accept them just like I accept everything else that gets thrown at me.” She sounded bitter and angry in a way she never had been with anyone before. Mycroft frowned and looked sternly at her, “What has gotten into you?”

“I had a bloody awful weekend and this day is continuing the trend,” she replied, only sounding slightly less upset. Mycroft sighed and rubbed at his temples and said, “Perhaps a personal day is in order? Go home, get some rest and...”

Rory shook her head and quickly said, “No, the last place I want to be is in my flat.”

Mycroft arched an eyebrow and said, “Well, we can’t let you stay here if you’re going to be like this.” He waved a hand at her dramatically, causing her to blush. She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down and said, “I’m sorry. I’ll behave.”

“You need to have a personal day, that’s an order,” Mycroft told her in a way that left her no room to squeeze in an argument. She crossed her arms across her chest and muttered, “Fine.” She then raised her head and said, “I also need to talk to you about John... Dr. Watson.”

“What about him?” Mycroft asked curiously. She softened her features and her tone as she said, “He’s struggling. He said he needs help and I said I’d ask you to help find him a therapist that’s been screened. He hasn’t had one since... your sister.”

Mycroft looked surprised by the request and Rory had expected him to already know. Perhaps John’s home wasn’t under surveillance? It seemed Mycroft could tell what Rory was thinking when he said, “Thank you for letting me know this. John has refused any monitoring within his home. If I had known this, I’m certain we would have assisted him sooner.”

“So,” Rory said hesitantly, “you’ll help him?”

“Of course,” Mycroft said in a kinder tone that left Rory feeling relieved as one item on her checklist was crossed off. He then studied her and said, “Do you care to tell me what’s the matter with you?”

Rory felt surprised by the question but couldn’t help but say, “Like you don’t already know.”

Mycroft leaned back into his chair and said, “I’ve reduced surveillance on you as I felt you have proven yourself to not be a security threat, so no, I don’t already know.”

“Thanks... I think,” Rory said hesitantly. Mycroft gave her a smirk and said, “It’s definitely a compliment.” Rory couldn’t help but blush and feel a warmth spread through her. She tried to change the subject and asked, “How was Edinburgh?”

“The best part was when we finally left,” Mycroft said as if it were the filthiest place he had ever seen. Rory couldn’t help but notice he used the word ‘we’ and felt her chest tighten as she thought of Lady Smallwood downstairs. It seemed Mycroft considered his use of the word as well as he chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment and then said, “It would have improved my weekend had you accepted that ride I offered you.”

Rory’s mouth parted slightly in surprise and her body warmed. She was certain she was as red as she had ever been and could also see the red glow up Mycroft’s neck and at the tip of his ears. She bit her lip and said, “I had some things I needed to see to.”

“I understand that now,” Mycroft said with a tone. He then began to ask, “Would you like to accomp-”

There was a knock at the door that stopped him and then a woman’s voice called through the door, “Yoohoo!”

Rory looked confused as she turned her head to the door as Mycroft’s face instantly paled. He muttered, “Dear god, not now.”

Before Rory could ask what was happening, the door opened and a white haired woman with a rather large purse stood in the doorway. Rory could see a grey-haired man behind her looking a bit sheepish in his bow-tie waving timidly. 

“Myc!” The woman said as she came barreling into the office. Rory could just barely hear Anthea say, “I tried to tell them you were in a meeting.”

“How are you doing, son,” the man said as he calmly stepped inside. Mycroft was being hugged very much against his will by the woman Rory realized was his mother. She couldn’t help but smirk at his discomfort. When she finally let him go, he stood up and shook his father’s hand.

Mycroft then looked at his parents and said, “What are you doing here? I was supposed to pick you up at the train station this evening.”

“We thought it’d be a lovely surprise to drop in on you at work,” his mother said and reached out to stroke his arm. She looked ecstatic to see him and her abundant energy was definitely something that Mycroft had a hard time handling. 

“How did they even let you in the building without notifying me?” Mycroft said through gritted teeth. His father was the one to reply, “They said we were on a list. We told them it was a surprise and they let us right up, right dear?” His mother nodded, “That’s right. They even escorted us up, very decent of them. I can’t say the same for Anthea dear, I don’t know how you’ve put up with her all these years.” Her voice lowered as she spoke about his assistant who was still sitting outside the door. Rory glanced back at her but saw she wasn’t reacting as she tapped away at her phone.

“Oh,” the woman said, looking suddenly at Rory, “I’m so sorry to interrupt.”

Mycroft cleared his throat and said, “It’s alright. This is Ms. Tarley and she was just leaving.”

“Right,” Rory said and began to get up just as his mother approached her with her hand held out to her, “I’m Violet Holmes and that flagpole over there is my husband Siger. We’re Mycroft’s parents.”

“I gathered,” Rory said with a genuine smile as she shook her hand. She then glanced at Mycroft who looked mortified and said, “If that’s it, I just need those forms signed and sent to Public Affairs.”

Before Rory could escape from the office, Mycroft said, “Why don’t you accompany my parents for the day? I can’t possibly leave early and they tend to do best with a guide.”

Rory paled and looked back at Mycroft. She wanted to say, “What the fuck?” But found herself saying, “Is that really the best idea?”

“Consequences,” Mycroft said bluntly. She chewed the inside of her check and glared at him for a moment before saying, “Of course, sir.”

Violet Holmes looked Rory over and said, “A guide would be lovely but if it’ll interfere with your work...”

“Ms. Tarley is experiencing a slow day so think nothing of it,” Mycroft said to his mother. He then looked back to Rory and said, “I’ll advise Lady Smallwood.”

Rory was going to deal with Lady Smallwood’s wrath the next day. She was sure of it. Rory gave Mycroft a fake smile she knew he could see through and then said, “Thank you, Mr. Holmes. I’ll ensure your parents have a wonderful day.”

Rory then excused herself to go grab her purse. When she returned, she saw Anthea looking smugly at her. She said, “Have fun,” as she went back to Mycroft’s office.

“All ready to go, dear?” Violet asked when Rory returned. She nodded before Violet and Siger turned to their son and said they would see him in the evening. They left the office, leaving Rory the last to exit. Mycroft walked her to the door the few steps with his hand on her back and whispered, “Whatever you do, do not let them smell your fear.” 

Rory rolled her eyes and looked at Mycroft, who was smirking. She couldn’t help but give him a smug look back before joining his parents. She wanted to stress about the fact that she was not going to be working and Lady Smallwood would be furious but she put faith in Mycroft Holmes that she would still have a job the next day. It wasn’t quite the personal day he suggested but it did give her a chance to be away from her own flat while not wallowing alone miserably. 

Mycroft called for a car to drive them around for the day and Rory greeted Benson, one of Mycroft’s drivers that she had met a few times. She waited until Mycroft’s parents were in the car and asked Benson, “I’m supposed to show them around London but I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I’m familiar with their favorite places, I have your back,” Benson said, giving her a wink.

“You’re an absolute saint,” Rory said before getting in the back of the car.

Their first stop was to settle into their rooms. Rory was expecting to stop at a hotel but found a strange sense of deja vu when they stopped at a house near the West End. The door opened for them as they got out of the car and Benson helped carried the bags in the car to the front door. There was a woman who greeted Mr. and Mrs. Holmes and then looked to Rory and said, “Ms. Tarley, so lovely to see you again. I hope you’re feeling better.”

Rory looked at the woman in confusion and said, “I’m sorry, have we met?” Something about her seemed familiar but when she said, “I’m Enid, I took care of you the night of your accident,” it made sense to Rory. She blushed and said, “I’m so sorry, a lot of memories got lost. I’m doing much better now though.”

“I’m happy to hear it,” Enid said with a kind smile. She waved Rory into the house and asked, “Will you be a guest here?”

“Oh,” Rory said with surprise at the question, “I’m just here to accompany Mycroft’s parents for the day.”

Enid’s smile grew and said, “That’s nice that you’re getting to know his family.” She then seemed to remember something and said, “If you’ll excuse me, I have some things I need to see to.” She was gone before Rory could say anything else.

Rory looked around the house and felt some of her memories start to piece together from that night that seemed like it was years ago but was only about seven months back. She took a seat in the sitting room and looked over the decor while she waited for Violet and Siger Holmes to come back downstairs.

It took almost an hour but they came downstairs in a merry mood and joined Rory. “Let’s have tea before we go,” Violet said as she sat down next to Rory. She called for Enid and said, “Darling, can we have tea brought in?” Enid nodded with a slight curtsy and said, “Right away, mum.”

“So,” Siger said once Enid left the room, “how long have you been working for our boy, Mycroft?” Rory looked at the older man and blushed from the attention and replied, “I don’t work directly for him but I’ve been assisting for about seven months.”

“What exactly is it that you do though?” Violet asked, studying Rory intently. It made her shift uncomfortably in her seat as she said, “I’m just support staff. I answer calls, take care of paperwork and setting appointments.” She left out interrogating terrorists and infiltrating maximum security island prisons. They didn’t need to know that she knew anything about their daughter. They didn’need to know what Eurus had tried to do to her. She found herself clenching her fist to hide her scars.

Violet hummed and then said, “Don’t think so lowly of yourself. Without people like you, men like my son wouldn’t know how to tie their own shoes.”

Siger couldn’t help but chuckle and say, “It’s true. We tried not to spoil the boy too much but once he came into his own money, he couldn’t be bothered with domesticity.”

“Mr. Holmes is a busy man, it’s understandable why he delegates a lot of menial tasks to other people,” Rory said, surprised she was actually defending him to his own parents. They seemed liked they were both critical of him as well as adoring. It was an odd dynamic that left Rory feeling less than comfortable with handling by herself.

Violet made a noise and said, “Don’t let him fool you, my son has faults.” Rory chewed her lip as she refrained from saying anything else that might extend this conversation.

“Tell us more about yourself though,” Siger finally said, “What do you do outside of work?”

Rory didn’t really want to talk about herself. She couldn’t tell them her life was crumbling apart so she found herself simply saying, “I don’t have time for much outside of work but I have been training for the London Marathon.”

“Oh,” Violet said with surprise, “you’re a runner. I should have guessed by your physique. You’ve got quite an athletic build.” Rory blushed and didn’t know what to say but the older woman than said, “I’m sorry, I met that as a compliment, of course.”

Rory nodded politely but said nothing. She was grateful when Enid returned to the room and set the tea tray down on the coffee table before them. She was content to keep sipping her tea as an excuse to not have to talk as Violet began to talk about all the things she wanted to see and do. Siger didn’t have a chance to get many words in but he seemed perfectly fine in letting his wife run the show. 

Thankfully, Rory didn’t need to do much talking throughout most of the day. Violet seemed to talk enough for everyone. After tea, Violet wanted to go antique shopping. Benson seemed to know all the best spots and after four different locations throughout the city, Violet then decided she wanted to get lunch. The married couple quarreled over what to eat and used Rory as the tiebreaker between going to a Hungarian restaurant and a french restaurant. 

Rory had never had Hungarian food and wasn’t feeling hungry as her nerves were chewing away at her stomach. She settled with the French restaurant which appeased Violet. Rory gasped internally when they arrived at the same restaurant that she had had dinner with Mycroft at. She wanted to die when Violet asked after they were seated in the restaurant, “Have you eaten here before?”

“Once,” Rory said nervously. Violet looked surprised by the answer and said, “Really? What do you recommend on the menu?”

When Rory had come with Mycroft, he had ordered everything. She didn’t know what the names of dishes she was served. She hesitantly said, “The duck is good.”

Siger then asked, “Which one? There are a few different plates with duck.” Rory glanced down at the menu that was entirely in french and paled. She didn’t even know what the word for duck was in french to even guess. 

Rory didn’t know what to say but was saved and seemingly punished at the same time when she heard the familiar voice say, “I would recommend the magret de canard.”

“Mycroft!” Violet exclaimed happily as Rory closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, Mycroft was sitting down as the waiter rested the cloth napkin on his lap. Mycroft said something in french to the waiter who simply nodded and walked away.

“I managed to step away for lunch,” Mycroft said to his parents. He then looked to Rory and said, “I hope my parents have been gentle on you.”

Rory blushed and nodded, “Of course, Mr. Holmes.”

Siger then said, “What say you, young lady? Is the magret de canard any good?”

Rory looked at Mycroft who then jumped in and said, “That was what we ordered last time, remember?”

Rory’s blush grew until her face was red and she was sure she would burn up in her seat as Violet looked suspiciously at Rory and said, “Oh, so you’ve been here with Mycroft?”

“It was a working dinner,” Mycroft said calmly but it didn’t help put Rory at ease as his mother looked her over and said, “Working, you say?”

Rory nodded, “Yes, it was a late night in the office and we still had some work to go over.”

Siger hummed as he sipped at his wine. Mycroft looked at him and frowned, “What on earth did you order to drink?” His father offered his wine to sip but Mycroft only sniffed it and frowned. When the waiter returned to take their orders, Mycroft asked for a different bottle of wine. At least, that’s what Rory suspected as he spoke in french. If she hadn’t been feeling so embarrassed, she would have felt a bit turned on as the words smoothly left his mouth.

Mycroft did not order for the table like he had done the last time and when it was Rory’s turn to tell the waiter what she wanted, she froze. Mycroft, who was seated across from her, looked at her and said, “Would you like me to decide for you?” She felt his parents look at her as she feebly nodded.

Rory didn’t bother asking Mycroft what he ordered and wanted nothing more than to sink underneath the table and crawl away. No one asked how or why Mycroft knew what to order for Rory and she was at least grateful for that. 

Luckily, most attention was kept on Mycroft throughout the meal. He had chosen her meal well as he had ordered her a light but fragrant garlic soup with a delicious hunk of a fresh baguette on the side for an appetizer. Her main course was a grilled halibut with a side of steamed vegetables with a light dressing. It was easy on her stressed stomach and thanks to the distraction of his parents, he didn’t pressure her to eat more than she actually did. No comments were made when she declined what she was sure was a decadent wine. She skipped dessert for an herbal tea and watched quietly as Mycroft tried to dodge an invitation to see some West End shows that his parents wanted to see during their week long stay. 

“Why don’t you spend the rest of the day with us and let your assistant have the rest of the day off,” Violet begged when she couldn’t convince Mycroft to see a show. Rory’s ears perked up and she looked hopefully at Mycroft. He met her eyes for a few moments while she held her breath.

Finally Mycroft said, “Very well, but I’ll need to have a word with Ms. Tarley before we leave.”

Rory felt a massive sense of relief wash over her to be released for the day but then she remembered she’d have to go home and face Gabby and give her an answer to a decision she had not had a chance to even think about. Obviously she was going to move out but where and when were the questions she needed to find answers to. There was no way she was going to live with a stranger and if she was going to find a place to live alone, it would have to be something she could afford. She had a not so sneaking suspicion that her commute to work was going to become much longer.

When they stepped out onto the street, Mycroft ushered his parents into the car. He spoke with Benson for a moment and then waved at Rory to follow him to another black car that was waiting. Roger was standing at the door, ready to open it. Before Rory could greet him, Mycroft said, “I’ve spoken with Lady Smallwood about your absence today. I told her you were running errands for me so it won’t come out of your sick time. She wasn’t happy about it but then again, she rarely is.”

“Thank you,” Rory said and then added jokingly, “and thank you for lunch. Fine dining two weeks in a row is a job perk I never anticipated.” Mycroft smiled and said, “It was my pleasure.”

The two looked at each other for a moment before Mycroft seemed to become aware that they were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He cleared his throat and said, “Earlier you said you didn’t want to go home...”

“Oh,” Rory blushed, “It’s nothing. My roommate is kicking me out so that she can live with her fiancé and I need to find a new place to live. I just don’t feel like dealing with her.”

Rory wanted to kick herself for telling him but something about him just made her want to open up to him. Mycroft said in a suspicious tone, “Have you considered moving in with Detective Inspector Lestrade?”

Rory frowned, “That’s not... we’re not a thing anymore.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mycroft said in a way that made her think he wasn’t that sorry. She refused to let herself get excited by that though. She simply nodded and said, “It wasn’t meant to be.”

Mycroft also nodded and then seemed to blurt out, “Stay at my home until you find a suitable place to live. It’ll shorten your commute and you’ll be quite safe there.”

The offer was so sudden that even Mycroft looked confused by what he had just said. Rory looked at him in shock and replied, “I couldn’t impose like that.”

“Your room is still prepared for you. Just say the word to Roger and he’ll take you there. You have security clearance to come and go as you wish.” Mycroft told her. She listened to his offer, unsure of how comfortable she would feel with it, and then said, “I’ll consider it.”

“Good,” Mycroft said with a soft smile that made Rory’s heart almost leap from her chest. She mentally reminded herself to calm down. Mycroft seemed to catch his smile and became serious again. He stuck his hand into his suit and pulled out a folded piece of paper, “I almost forgot... this is a list of therapists that have been verified and screened for Dr. Watson. They meet even MI5 clearances. If he needs more options, please let me know.”

Rory unfolded the paper looked at the dozen or so names and then looked back at Mycroft and said, “Thank you for this. It means a lot.”

“If you need anything else, anything at all, please ask,” Mycroft said. He then took a deep breath and said, “I’m doing my best to avoid interfering without your permission.”

Rory couldn’t help but smile fully and said, “Thank you, Mr. Holmes. You don’t know how much that means to me.” She noticed his ear tips turn red but before either one of them could say another word, Violet called out, “Come along, Myc, we have things to do!”

“Right,” Mycroft said, clearing his throat and straightening his posture to look more stern, “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Good luck,” Rory said with a smirk. He gave her a smug look before he went to join his parents. Rory finally greeted Roger and asked him to take her home.


	8. Day 8

Rory was not in a good mood. She had barely slept the night before thanks to the twins kicking up a storm in her belly. Her back ached, she feet were swollen, and her acid reflux was acting up something fierce. She spoke only briefly on the phone with Mycroft. He told her how he wished he was there to help her feel more at ease. She groaned, “I’m hideous and angry, you’re lucky you aren’t here.”

“You couldn’t be hideous even if you tried,” Mycroft told her kindly. She wanted to roll her eyes but she also wanted to snuggle against him. She was planted on the couch in the library, holding a pillow to her and wishing it was him. 

“You can’t tell me that if I was there that you wouldn’t want to lay in bed together. My chest against your back,” he told her in a deeper tone. She knew he was having some dirty thoughts but she said teasingly, “The big spoon, Mycroft. You can just say you want to be the big spoon.”

“I refuse to use such a common phrase. Don’t you find it demeaning to be classified as a utensil?” he said with slight annoyance. She was certain his nose was wrinkled in disgust. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the man who didn’t even like to use the word ‘cuddle’. She remembered the first night they had slept in the same bed together. He didn’t even touch her, though the situation was a bit more complicated than that. She couldn’t help but be proud to turn this man who didn’t want to be touched into a man that craved contact.

Rory smiled for the first time that day and said, “You don’t have to take everything so seriously.”

“Are you aware of the man you’re going to be marrying? Whose children you are carrying? When have I been anything other than serious?” He said in stern tone but she could hear his happiness in his voice. She rubbed her belly and said, “If our children end up being as serious and grumpy and as you, I’m going to be quite cross with you, Mycroft Holmes.”

“When aren’t you cross with me?” he replied. She couldn’t help but hum and say, “I can think of a few times.”

Mycroft sighed and said, “Don’t use that tone. I’m already having a hard enough time here without you.”

“What tone?” Rory asked with mock innocence. 

There was dramatic pause before Mycroft said, “You’re evil.”

Before Rory could tease him further, Diane came into the library and said, “Dinner’s ready when you are, dear.”

“Thank you,” Rory told her. Diane nodded and left as quickly as she came. Rory sighed into the phone and said, “I suppose I should let you go. Diane’s made dinner, though I’m not sure if I can stomach anything right now.”

“Do you have enough antacids?” Mycroft asked, “I can have more delivered.”

“You had enough delivered to last me for a year,” Rory told him. She groaned as she pushed herself up from the couch and said, “I hope I can at least get dessert down. Harold finally shared his apple strudel recipe with Diane and she made it tonight.”

Mycroft replied, “I’m sure he only shared it because it was for you.” She smiled and said, “Well, your staff loves me.”

“As they should,” he said. 

They shared a few more sweet words with one another before they finally ended their call. So many memories were swirling in her head because of their conversation. As she walked down the stairs, she remembered the first time Mycroft’s staff showed how much they cared for her and what their meddling had helped achieve.   
———————

“Thanks for the ride, Roger,” Rory said as she got out of the car before he could come around to open the door for her. He drove her to and from work every day and she tried to tell him that he didn’t need to open the door for her but he always tried. He gave her a mock angry face and said, “Have a good weekend, Ms. Tarley.”

Rory waved as she walked up the steps to her sister’s house where she had been residing for past three months. She had not been able to find a suitable flat that she could afford on her own and her sister was currently halfway through a six-month book tour promoting her newest feminist manifesto of sorts. The commute was brutal by bus and train and Rory had come up with an arrangement with Mycroft who gave her use of one of his private cars to get to work. In exchange for the free transportation, she had agreed to be a consulting interrogation specialist since she lacked the qualifications to get be an official interrogator. Mycroft had gotten the idea from his brother, the consulting detective. She didn’t really care what the title was, she only cared that it meant more money in her paycheck.

At first, Rory tried refusing the arrangement but after a week she realized she was spending nearly twenty hours a week commuting. She went back to Mycroft and accepted the terms of his offer. In the three months she had interrogated eight different suspects part of terrorist plots. Each encounter was rough on her and it became almost tradition that Mycroft would take her to the silence of the Diogenes Club to recover. Sometimes he would have food ordered in, other times he would take her to dinner.

Rory hated having to rely on Mycroft as well as her sister to be able to keep her job and life in London but after a month of no luck finding a place to live, Gabby and Neil grew impatient. The timing was perfect when her sister Gracie asked her to house sit while she traveled. It was easy enough work to simply water her plants and feed her cat in exchange for free rent. It also gave her parents peace of mind.

While she wanted to accept the generous offer from Mycroft to live in his house, she felt it wasn’t a good idea. As far as she was concerned, Mycroft was incredibly off limits. His affair with Lady seemed to be an on again, off again situation and she was terrified of crossing her employer. She decided it was best to stay out of it. Enough time had passed since she had determined her feelings for Mycroft that the intensity seemed to die down. She was perfectly content with the way things were.

Time seemed to help many things. John had settled on a therapist and was doing much better. Rory spent at least two weekends a month at his house to watch Rosie so he could go on dates or visit his sister. She was happy to see him doing better and getting out in the world. Rosie was growing bigger and stronger by the day and Rory couldn’t help but melt inside when Rosie’s bright eyes lit up when she’d come over and she called her ‘Roar’ which always made her smile. John had even started calling her ‘Aunt Rory’ whenever Rory came over.

To everyone’s shock and surprise, Molly and Sherlock announced they were in a relationship. It wasn’t really an announcement though. John had showed up to Baker Street one day and caught the pair snogging on the couch.

Rory had started to talk to Greg again but she told him point blank that they could only be friends and he accepted. If they had a free night, they sometimes went out for a pint together to complain about their jobs. She hated seeing the tortured look in his eye at the end of the night when he refrained from kissing her. She had tried to stop spending time with him but he begged to keep her friendship. Things seemed to slowly become less painful for him and she cheered him on when he finally started dating again. She even helped him decorate his house so that it was a home and not a display of his depressing bachelorhood.

Rory’s consistent training was paying off and she was feeling more and more confident about the marathon even though it was still months away. She was enjoying the solitude of living alone again, even if it was just a temporary situation. She didn’t quite have as much of a routine as she did when she was still living with Gabby but she was doing her best.

As soon as Rory closed the front door behind her, Pickles, her sister’s fat tuxedo cat, came waddling over to brush against her legs. She knew he was expecting his overdue dinner since she was almost an hour later than she normally was. She bent over to scoop up the heavy cat and snuggle him against his will and said, “I’m sorry I’m late, Pick. Let’s go get you some dinner.”

Pickles quickly devoured the can of diet cat food and was wailing for more but Rory did her best to not give in. After changing into sweatpants and a tank top, she settled on the couch with Pickles on her lap and a glass of wine on the end table. She would normally go for a run but decided to treat herself to a lazy weekend as it was her thirtieth birthday on Sunday. 

Rory normally spent her birthday weekends at her parents’ house but they were attending a wedding in Glasgow for one of her father’s friends from the army. They promised to do something the following weekend. She didn’t mind as she was never a big fan of celebrating her birthday as she didn’t like the attention, especially when she hadn’t done something special to warrant it.

It was around eight in the evening when Rory decided to order some Chinese to be delivered as she couldn’t be bothered to cook. She was digging through the junk draw in the kitchen, trying to find the menu when she heard a knock at the door. She wondered who it could be as she paused her search and went to the door.

“What on earth...” Rory began to say once she looked through the peephole. It was dark but she was just able to make out John’s face along with Sherlock’s. She quickly opened the door for them and before she could even ask what was happening, they rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

“What is going on?” Rory was quick to ask as she looked the two men over. They were both panting heavily and bent over as if they had been sprinting. It was Sherlock who spoke first, “Terribly sorry but it was a bit of an emergency. I’m sure you understand. These things happen when you get the Russian mafia a little angry.”

Rory didn’t see any injuries but she asked, “Are you both alright?” She then paused, “Wait! The Russian mafia?”

“I’m sorry we came here. It was the closest place I knew we could hide,” John finally said. She frowned at the thought that they might be bringing danger to her sister’s home. She suddenly regretted letting John drive her home after babysitting, letting him know where she was staying.

“Am I going to be in danger? If they do anything to my sister’s house she’s going to kill me if they don’t!” Rory shouted. She went over to the living room window and glanced out at the street but saw nothing but the regular traffic. 

Sherlock finally composed himself enough to stand up and say, “Relax, my brother has this place on surveillance. If anyone even looks the wrong way, he’ll have them incarcerated for treason before you knew what was going on.”

“Mr. Holmes doesn’t monitor me anymore,” Rory told firmly, “So don’t feel to secure in that.”

Sherlock muttered under his breath, “Mr. Holmes,” before he looked at her with amusement and said, “Wow, my brother really went for a gullible goldfish.”

Rory frowned heavily, knowing exactly what Sherlock was implying. Mycroft had explained to her that ‘goldfish’ was their term for simple people. She crossed her arms across her chest and said, “I’m not a goldfish.”

“But you are gullible,” Sherlock told her after rolling his eyes as he started to make his way into the kitchen. John was coming over to her to apologize for Sherlock’s behavior but she brushed him off and asked, “Why am I gullible?”

Sherlock went over to the coffeemaker and picked the pot up. He sniffed at the coffee she had forgotten to dump out when she was rushing to work that morning and said, “Why don’t you make a fresh pot?”

“Sherlock!” Both Rory and John shouted though Rory followed up by saying, “What do you mean by gullible?” While John said, “Don’t be a twat!”

This was probably the longest interaction Rory had ever had with Sherlock that she could actually remember. She didn’t count the time spent after the bombing at Baker Street as he barely acknowledged her then.

Rory stomped into the kitchen and snatched the pot from Sherlock and said, “I’ll make you a pot if you tell me what you mean.”

Sherlock groaned and said, “Fine!”

Rory quickly cleaned the coffee pot and then started brewing a fresh pot of coffee. John was kind enough to thank her for making it but Sherlock decided to finally acknowledge what he had said.

“Why do you assume that you’re not under surveillance at this very moment?” Sherlock asked as he sat at the counter and folded his hands together and rested them so that his finger tips touched the underside of his chin. She met his crystal blue eyes and said, “Mr. Holmes said he stopped monitoring me. He said he trusted me.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and said, “And you believed him?”

“Of course,” Rory said, suddenly doubting herself. A look of distress grew on her face as Sherlock said, “Do you have proof that he’s not watching you?”

Rory paled as she glanced around the kitchen before she finally muttered, “No.”

“Then I wouldn’t take his word for it,” Sherlock then said. He hopped off the chair and said, “Give me just a moment...”

Sherlock suddenly stepped onto the chair and reached up to the light fixture above the counter. He looked down at John and said, “Pass me that hand towel.” John did as he asked and handed Sherlock the fabric. There were three lights on a track over the counter and Sherlock unscrewed each lightbulb and then put it back, except for the last one. 

“Ah-ha!” Sherlock said triumphantly as he pulled something carefully from the socket. He screwed the bulb back in before stepping down from the chair. He dropped the towel on the counter and then held out a small device to Rory and said, “As I said... gullible goldfish.”

Rory knew it was a listening device without having to look closer at it. It looked just like the ones she and Greg had found at his house. She paled further at the discovery before saying, “That lying bastard...”

“Maybe we should go,” John said suddenly, looking at Rory with concern. She glanced at him as he gave her a knowing nod. She knew he knew better than to say anything around Sherlock, or anyone else, about how she felt about Mycroft. 

“But the coffee’s not done,” Sherlock whined.

John grabbed Sherlock by the arm and started to pull him from the kitchen, “And I’m sure the trouble has passed.” He then looked at Rory and said, “I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have brought him here.”

“I don’t see why I’m the bad guy in all of this? If you’re going to be mad at anyone, it should be Mycroft,” Sherlock argued as John pushed him to the front door. 

Before John stepped outside, he looked at Rory who was following them helplessly and said, “I’ll call you later, ok?” She merely nodded as they disappeared into the night. She locked the door and leaned against it as she tried to take in the chaos that had just happened in only a few moments.

Pickles began whining for food again but Rory was beyond irritated and found it annoying. She looked at the spot on the couch that she had been sitting at and her half drunk glass of wine. She knew she couldn’t just go back to what she was doing now that she knew that Mycroft had invaded her privacy again. She decided she wasn’t going to rip apart her sister’s house trying to find the bugs. She shouldn’t have to do that.

Rory huffed angrily and grabbed her keys before shoving her feet into her running shoes. She was not going to bother with a taxi on a Friday night. Mycroft only lived about four miles away. She could be there in under a half hour. 

The cool night air felt refreshing as Rory ran at a faster pace than she normally did since the distance was short. As she predicted, it didn’t take long but by the time she arrived at the gates to Mycroft’s property she had vented enough frustration through her running that she suddenly felt mortified to be there. What was she thinking?

Before Rory could think to turn around, a voice came through the intercom at the gate, “Good evening, Ms. Tarley.” Rory did not have a moment to respond before the gates opened before her. She hesitated for a moment and then decided she may as well go in. Clearly her presence was already known.

Rory jogged lightly down the long driveway until she got to the front door. Along the way, she passed several cars that she had never seen before. The door was opened for her by the time she reached the top step. Diane stood in the doorway with a confused look on her face as she said, “Good evening, Ms. Tarley. I didn’t know that Mr. Holmes had invited you.”

Rory stood before Diane and could hear laughter echoing through the house. It sounded as if it came from the dining room. She suddenly realized that Mycroft was entertaining guests. 

“I...” Rory said hesitantly, not sure what to even say. She immediately regretted letting her anger get the best of her and allowing it convince her that running to Mycroft’s house was a good idea.

Diane looked her over and said, “Come on in.” She ushered Rory inside and led her to the stairs and said, “Why don’t you go on up to your room and I’ll let Mr. Holmes know you’re here. That way no one has to see you like this.” Rory looked down at her disheveled outfit. Her top had darkened from her sweat. She didn’t want to think about what the people in the dining room were wearing. 

“Thank you,” Rory said with as much appreciation that she could muster and ran up the stairs and quickly found the room she had stayed in previously. 

Mycroft had not lied when he said three months ago that her room was ready for her. It had been maintained as if she were a regular guest. Even a charger for her phone was plugged in by the side of the bed. She couldn’t help but look into the wardrobe and closet to see that their were several outfits in her size. She fingered the fabric of a dress that looked similar to the velvet dress Mycroft had given her at the Diogenes Club. The cut was slightly different and the material was a lighter teal. 

Rory was just noticing that there were running shoes in her size and shorts and tops in the style she normally wore when she ran. If Sherlock hadn’t discovered the mic in her sister’s house, she would have at least believed him as she looked at the workout clothes. Mycroft clearly had been watching her to know what kind of clothes she wore when she ran.

There was a gentle knock at the door and Rory quickly shut the closet door. She tried to will the redness in her face from running and humiliation to go away but it was no use. She sighed heavily and opened the door.

Mycroft, as always, was dressed impeccably in a suit though his jacket was missing. She noticed his sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up to expose his forearms. She couldn’t help but look in awe for a moment at the skin she had never seen before. When he cleared his throat to gain her attention, she pursed her lips and said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company.”

“I did tell you could come and go as you pleased,” Mycroft said a bit stiffly. It felt more that he’d prefer she go, not come. She nodded slightly and said, “You should return to your guests. I can see myself out.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and asked, “Was there something you needed?”

Rory wanted to shout that he could help her with something but she felt so small in that moment. She had lost all her thunder and anger. She shook her head and said, “It’s nothing.”

“I highly doubt it was nothing. Looking at you, I can tell you ran here at quite an exhausting pace,” he deduced. Thankfully she was as red as she could get. She shifted nervously from foot to foot and muttered, “I changed my mind.”

“About?” Mycroft said expectantly. She sighed and met his eyes. They seemed like they were struggling to soften to her. She shook her head again, “It can wait. Like I said, return to your guests.”

Mycroft waved a hand toward her room and said, “Clean yourself up and come down to the dining room. You should be in time for dessert.”

“What?” Rory said with confusion. Her brows collided as she considered what he had just said. He seemed short with her as he said, “Put a dress on and come downstairs. There will be a place set for you.”

Rory stared at Mycroft for several moments but before she could say anything to protest he said, “I will see you downstairs.” She watched him turn on his heel and walk down the hallway to the staircase in horror. What was he thinking? Rory had no idea who was even down there. What on earth was she supposed to wear? 

Not putting it past him to fetch her if she took to long or even dare not showing up at all, Rory went to the bathroom and decided that she was going to need to shower and fast. She did not wait for the water to warm up before she jumped under the spray and washed herself as quickly as she could.

Rory quickly braided her long hair as drying it would take too long. She gasped when she looked at the counter and say there was makeup in the brands and colors that she normally used. It was just another thing to add to the list of things she needed to address with Mycroft. She used the products and applied eyeliner, a small amount of blush, and a lip stain. 

The dress Rory had examined before seemed the obvious choice and it was no surprise that it fit her perfectly. It did not have the slit like the previous dress and it was a little shorter but the color complimented her skin tone. She found a pair of black flats to go with the dress as well as a small black clutch. She shoved her phone and keys into it.

Rory looked herself over in the mirror in the corner of the room. She was impressed with how good she looked given she had put herself together in under thirty minutes. She skin was still damp from her shower, making her feel a bit uncomfortable but she ignored it and quickly left the room to go down to the dining room as she was instructed to do.

When Rory stood in the archway of the dining room, she nearly collapsed. Lady Smallwood was seated at the table adjacent to Mycroft, who was at the head of the table. Rory also saw Sir Edwin, who was looking at her with surprise followed by a look that meant he was enjoying the view of her legs. There were several other people that Rory did not know but the men of the table stood as she approached.

She wasn’t sure why she bothered with blush as she knew her face was red. Lady Smallwood was looking at her with a mix of shock, anger, and confusion because of her sudden presence. Mycroft waved a hand toward Rory and said, “I apologize for the late addition to our party but this is Ms. Rory Tarley. She’s a work colleague.”

“She’s my assistant,” Lady Smallwood said over Mycroft. The room fell silent for a moment as Rory approached her seat which was unfortunately next to Sir Edwin. He waved away Brian, one of Mycroft’s staff that she was familiar with, before he could pull her seat out for her. He did so himself and said, “It’s lovely that you’ve joined us.” She shuddered as she felt his face brush against the side of her head as he deeply inhaled the scent of her damp hair. She did her best to keep from reacting as she sat down. She gave him a polite smile as Brian returned to drape a napkin over her lap. She smiled more sincerely at him and said, “How are you?”

“Very good, miss,” Brian replied quietly. He looked around the table nervously, causing her to realize he wasn’t supposed to converse with the guests. She gave him a friendly wink and whispered, “We can catch up later.” He nodded and backed away. Rory looked around the table to see that Mycroft’s guests were talking again and not paying much attention to her. Lady Smallwood was holding a glass of wine with a grip that left her concerned for the safety of the glass as she tried to keep a conversation going with Mycroft and the person across from her.

Sir Edwin leaned into her and said, “You did spectacular work on the Boyle interrogation that other day. I saw the video this morning. It’s a shame I couldn’t have been there to see it in person.”

“Thank you,” Rory said politely, trying not to think about it. She supposed it was a privilege to be able to leave what happened in the interrogation rooms behind. She tried her best not to think about it as she sometimes had nightmares about Ahmed Moheb and his family. She had tried to find out what happened to him a few weeks after she had interrogated him but she was denied access to his files. An alert had been sent to Mycroft advising him that she had attempted access into restricted files. He had called her to his office and gave her a stern lecture about learning not to become consumed in the lives of the people she connected with. It was hard but she obeyed. It still didn’t stop the fallout that occurred directly after each interrogation. 

Sir Edwin continued his attempts to make conversation with Rory. She spoke with him, saying as little as she could while not appearing offensive. She chewed the inside of her cheek when she noticed he was glancing down her dress each time he leaned closer than he needed to to speak with her. 

Dessert was shortly served and Rory found herself eating a delicious bread and butter pudding with a thick layer of caramel on top and a scoop of rich vanilla ice cream melting beside it. She had skipped dinner thanks to John and Sherlock so she made sure to enjoy every morsel. 

Besides Sir Edwin, it seemed the only person who took note of Rory’s presence was Lady Smallwood. She would occasionally glance coldly at Rory. She tried to pretend she didn’t notice the stares but it made her feel more and more uncomfortable.

Rory didn’t know if it was better or worse when Mycroft finally announced, “Why don’t we move to the sitting room for some drinks?”

Brian pulled Rory’s chair back before Sir Edwin could get to it. She wanted to dramatically thank him for that but instead did so quietly. She glanced over her shoulder and caught Mycroft looking at her. He seemed to look displeased as Sir Edwin put his hand on her back and said, “Allow me to lead the way, Ms. Tarley.”

“Thank you,” Rory said nicely, not wanting give him any indication that she knew her way around Mycroft’s home. She clenched her teeth as he kept his hand on her as they walked through the house. 

Once they were in the sitting room, Rory took a chair over the couch. She did not want to give Sir Edwin an opportunity to sit next to her without a barrier or space between them. Brian, along with another member of Mycroft’s staff that Rory didn’t know, came into the room and asked the guests if they wanted anything to drink. Rory asked Brian for a glass of wine. She hoped she’d at least be able to finish this one. 

While Rory waited for Brian to return with her drink, Lady Smallwood approached and said, “May I have a word with you?” Rory gulped and nodded before getting up from her seat. She followed Lady Smallwood as she walked out into the foyer. They stood at the bottom of the staircase as Lady Smallwood demanded, “What are you doing here?”

“I invited her.”

Rory did not realize that Mycroft had followed them out. He looked at Lady Smallwood and said, “It is Ms. Tarley’s birthday this Sunday and she had advised me she had no plans. I thought it was an act of kindness to invite her to dinner.” It wasn’t a surprise that Mycroft knew it was Rory’s birthday on Sunday. He knew her entire life. She was just impressed that he remembered. 

“Then why was she late?” Lady Smallwood asked suspiciously. Rory took a small step back as it seemed this was now becoming a discussion between her and Mycroft. Before Mycroft could answer, she also asked, “And why wasn’t there already a setting for her if she was expected?”

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to come,” Rory blurted out, “I was nervous about coming here. This isn’t the type of party that I’m used to.”

Mycroft waved a hand at Rory and said, “There’s your answer, Elisabeth.”

“You do not get to call me by that anymore,” Lady Smallwood growled. 

Rory paled as she realized this argument had less to do with her and more to do with what was going on between them. She creeped her way up the first few steps in an attempt to escape the situation when Mycroft said, “This is neither the time nor place to have this discussion.”

“There’s no discussion to be had,” she replied angrily. Mycroft crossed his arms and said, “Then why don’t you join your partner in the sitting room instead of taking out your anger on your assistant? We don’t need to create another Norbury incident.”

Lady Smallwood seemed not to notice Rory on the stairs. She quickly stormed her way back to the sitting room. Mycroft looked up the stairs at her and said, “It’s quite safe for you to come down.”

“I don’t think so,” Rory said nervously, shaking her head. He sighed and said, “In case you were wondering, we ended our relationship. Lady Smallwood is now being courted by Sir Thomas Goode. You might know him from the finance department.”

“I wasn’t wondering,” Rory lied to him. Her heart suddenly started racing at the news. She then said, “You don’t need to tell me.”

Mycroft took a step up toward her and said, “I trust you enough to want to tell you.”

Rory frowned, she did not want to hear that he trusted her when she knew very well that he was lying. She knew this was not the time or place to have that discussion so she said, “I’m sorry to hear things ended.”

“Are you?” He asked, taking another step up. She looked more worried, afraid that Lady Smallwood might return or possibly another guest might see them. Nothing was happening but she knew how it could appear and then once the gossip started, things would be out of control.

Rory gave Mycroft a slight nod but couldn’t find any words to say. She bit her lip as Mycroft took another step up. There were only two more steps between them. Where they stood, they were the same height and Rory found it hard to meet his eyes though she wanted to look into them. They hadn’t been level with one another since Sherrinford and Rory had to struggle not to react to the ache she felt in her chest. 

Mycroft studied her face for a moment and then said, “You’ve seen that your room is ready for you. Would you please stay the night so we can discuss why you came here?”

Rory hesitated for a moment. It was already getting late and she knew it would probably be at least another hour before his guests started to leave. If she didn’t leave before Lady Smallwood though, it would raise some questions. It seemed Mycroft was thinking the same thing because he then said, “In thirty minutes you can excuse yourself. No one needs to know you’re going upstairs except for us. Will that be acceptable?”

It seemed like a simple enough solution. Rory nodded and said quietly, “Ok.”

Mycroft then offered his arm to her and said, “Let me bring you back to the party then.” She looked at his bare forearm before lifting her hand to take it. She stepped down to the same step as Mycroft and once again he towered over her. They walked down the last steps together and over to the sitting room.

Rory let go of Mycroft’s arm before anyone acknowledged their presence. She stepped away as Brian approached her with her wine. She took it and thanked him before taking a rather large gulp of the red wine. She felt Mycroft’s eyes on her as she walked across the room to the seat she had taken before. She looked to see Lady Smallwood on the arm of an older man with thick grey hair and a serious brow. His posture screamed of self-importance and he seemed indifferent toward Lady Smallwood. She had seen Sir Thomas’ name come up Lady Smallwood’s calendar over the past few months, including some luncheons but she never suspected that she had entered into another relationship. Mycroft didn’t seem to be bothered by it but then it did explain why Lady Smallwood seemed to grow more and more frustrated with Rory when she was called away to do work for Mycroft. She also remembered when Lady Smallwood disapproved of her being in a relationship. It all seemed to make sense that she was venting her frustrations about her relationship with Mycroft. 

Sir Edwin attempted to chat with Rory again. He even asked if she would be in need of a ride home. She politely refused and said she had her own transportation. She tried to humor him as he told one offensive joke after another and commented several times on her appearance. It seemed the more he drank, the bolder his compliments were getting. It made her more and more unsettled. 

There was a grandfather clock in the room that Rory watched desperately. When exactly thirty minutes had passed, she made a quiet announcement that she was leaving. It seemed no one cared except for Sir Edwin. Once it was revealed she was a lowly assistant, it seemed none of Mycroft’s guests cared for introductions, not that she minded.

“Allow me to see you out,” Sir Edwin said, his voice lowering as he offered. Rory tried to politely refuse him and said, “That won’t be necessary.” She tried to slip away from him but he followed her. Her shoulders tensed as he grabbed her forearm and said, “I insist.”

“Really,” Rory tried to shake him off, “I’m perfectly fine seeing myself out.” She stepped away and walked into the hallway. She could hear Sir Edwin’s footsteps behind her and she knew she couldn’t just turn up the stairs. She did not want to open that can of worms. She started to head toward the front door but before she could reach for the handle, he grabbed her arm again. This time he turned her around and then pressed her against the door.

Rory gasped with disgust as Sir Edwin leaned into her, pressing his hips against her and said, “Don’t be such a little tease.” He leaned his head down to kiss her and she found her training and instincts kicking in as she raised her knee swiftly to his groan while grabbing his arm twisting his hand away from her. He yelled aloud as Rory finally shoved him away and said, “Don’t touch me!”

“Ms. Tarley!”

Rory turned her head from the direction they came to see Lady Smallwood looking in shock at Sir Edwin, who was bent over. Rory’s mouth hung open in shock as she said, “It was an accident.”

Mycroft’s other guests were coming out and looking at the spectacle that Rory had started. Lady Smallwood stomped over to her and grabbed her arm and said through gritted teeth, “Come with me.” She dragged Rory into the dining room where the staff were cleaning up the table still. She called out, “Leave!” They quickly obeyed and within moments they were alone.

“What has gotten into you?!” Lady Smallwood demanded. Rory paled and strutted, “He-he st-started it. Lady Smallwood, it was self-defense, I swear!”

“You understand that he’s an important man, don’t you?” Lady Smallwood said angrily, “He’s my superior and could easily make both of our lives very difficult. Don’t you think before you do anything, you stupid child?!”

Rory was breathing heavily, trying her best to avoid from crying as well as screaming. She looked confused at Lady Smallwood and asked, “I should let him have his way with me then?!”

“It’s not ideal,” Lady Smallwood said, “but there are things in this job that we have to do even if we don’t like them.”

Rory shook her head and said, “I refuse. I will not let another man touch me who doesn’t deserve me!”

“If you want to talk about who deserves what, why don’t we talk about whether or not you deserve your job,” Lady Smallwood told her, “You’re lucky I haven’t fired you for these antics you pull.”

Rory gulped and said, “I need this job, please...”

Lady Smallwood cut her off and said, “Consider this your final warning, Ms. Tarley. If you embarrass me again I’ll have your desk cleared out and you out on the street without a second thought. Do I make myself clear?”

Rory quickly nodded as Lady Smallwood gave her a disgusted look and said, “Now go home.”

“Yes, Lady Smallwood,” Rory said defeatedly. She watched as her employer turned on her heel and stormed out of the dining room.

Rory was terrified to go out to the foyer or even attempt to go up the stairs. If she were to be spotted, there would be no way she’d end this night with her job still in place. She was considering simply walking home when It seemed she had a fairy godmother as Diane quietly came into the room. She put an arm around Rory and asked, “You going to be ok?” She nodded, feeling numb as she tried to process everything that happened.

“Come on, I’ll take you up the servant’s stairs. No one needs to see you cry,” Diane said. Rory touched her own cheeks and realized they were wet. She had been so terrified she had not realized she had started crying despite trying to prevent it. She let Diane lead her through the kitchen and up the tight staircase and then down a narrow hallway. They came out a door near the closet that John had once locked her in and then walked the short distance to Rory’s room. 

Diane opened the door for Rory and said, “Why don’t you change into something comfortable. I’ll have a tea tray up here in just a moment. You relax yourself.”

“It’s really ok,” Rory said, her voice sounding raw. Diane tutted, “No need to put on a brave face dear. You just take a moment to yourself.” She was gone before Rory could protest. 

Rory looked down at her outfit and sighed. It was such a lovely dress and she hardly got to enjoy it thanks to Sir Edwin. She wanted nothing more than to burn the garment thanks to him. She quickly removed it and threw it in the corner of the room. She kicked her flats off and went to the wardrobe where she had seen more casual wear. She changed into a pair of dark linen pajama bottoms and a tank top from the assortment of workout clothes.

Rory was unraveling her still damp braid when there was a gentle knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Rory called out as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Diane came in with the promised tea tray. She set it down and said, “Mr. Holmes asks you to meet him in his study at the top of the hour.”

“He asks?” Rory questioned. Diane nodded and said, “I was surprised about that bit myself. He’s not really the asking type, is it?”

“I suppose not,” Rory said more to herself. She then forced a smile and said, “Thank you, Diane.”

Diane smiled back and said, “It’s lovely to have you stay with us again. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.” She gave Rory a polite nod before quickly leaving the room. 

Once Rory’s braid was undone, she ran her fingers through her hair. Her hair would dry wavy but it would take some time still as she didn’t have the desire to blow dry it. She considered changing her clothes again, unsure if she was overstaying her welcome by settling too comfortably. After the night she had, she decided that she would wear what she wanted. If Mycroft had a problem with that, he could bring it up after her own list of concerns. 

At eleven, Rory knocked on the door to Mycroft’s study. Only a few moments passed before the door opened and Mycroft stood before her. He looked more casual as he had no tie and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. Rory could see a hint of hair with the exposed skin and blushed slightly at the observation.

“Come in,” Mycroft said formally, stepping aside and waving an arm out into the room. Rory nodded and stepped in. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Mycroft set an arm on her shoulder as he said, “Have a seat.” He noticed her reaction and said, “My apologies.”

“It’s fine,” Rory said, quickly sitting down in the same chair she had sat in when Mycroft had told her about Eurus. She looked at the same end table and saw there were two drinks poured. She didn’t bother waiting for him to offer and she didn’t care what it was, she picked up a glass and took a sip. She cringed at the burn of what she assumed was bourbon and said, “I’ve made a mess of your evening.”

Mycroft chuckled, “You sparked a bit of life into my evening. I should be thanking you.”

“About Sir Edwin,” Rory began to say. He held his hand up to silence her as he sat in the seat across from her. He said with understanding, “There’s nothing to explain. I know the man he is and I should have kept a better eye on him. If you want to file charges against him, you have my full support.”

Rory shook her head, “I can’t. Lady Smallwood said...”

“Lady Smallwood has done a lot to get to the position she’s in. It hasn’t occurred to her that the she experienced things that no woman should ever have to face in order to succeed in their career,” Mycroft said in a comforting tone that left Rory feeling calmer about the situation. She sighed and said, “I don’t want to have to explain all of this to other people. They wouldn’t understand.”

Mycroft lowered his gaze and his voice as he said, “I can punish Sir Edwin in my own way, if you desire.” She looked at him with confusion and asked, “What do you mean?” She took another sip of the drink and fought the urge to cringe. Mycroft seemed to noticed and smiled slightly. 

“Just say the word and Sir Edwin could find himself suddenly posted in some developing country or being forced into retirement with a heavy tax burden and no pension,” Mycroft suggested. Rory considered what he was offering but said, “A man like him should not be in any position of power. I’m not spiteful but he deserves to be punished.”

Mycroft hummed for a moment before suggesting, “Perhaps some interesting and treasonous information might be found on his hard drive.”

“I don’t want to know anything about it,” Rory told him and then said, “I trust you to do what you have to, at least in that regard.”

It seemed Mycroft was truly listening to Rory because he raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, “Have I done something to lose your trust in other avenues?” 

So it was happening. Rory was finally going to share her grievances with him. She downed the rest of her drink for the liquid courage it would provide and shuttered at the burn going down to her stomach before saying, “You should know.”

“Let’s assume I have no idea what you’re talking about. Please explain,” Mycroft told her, folding his hands and resting them on his leg that he had crossed on his lap. She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before saying, “Sherlock and John came to my sister’s house this evening.”

“What on earth for?” Mycroft asked. She studied him carefully, trying to determine if he was feigning ignorance. She continued, “They were hiding from the Russian mob, apparently.” He said nothing so she went on, “He told me that you had me under surveillance.” She paused as she noticed Mycroft shift uncomfortably in his seat and then said, “I told him that couldn’t be true because you told me three months ago that you stopped monitoring me.”

“Don’t tell me you believed him,” Mycroft said dismissively. She glared at him and said, “I didn’t until he pulled a mic out of one of the light fixtures in the kitchen.”

Mycroft paused for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing, “I could kill my brother some days.”

“So, you admit that you lied to me? That you’ve been watching me?” Rory questioned him, with anger building up in her voice. Mycroft separated his hands and held one out defensively and said, “Please let me explain.”

“What’s there to explain?! You said you trusted me!” Rory shouted. He cringed at the volume of her voice and said, “Just let me speak.”

Rory crossed her arms across her chest and said, “Go ahead.”

Mycroft stared firmly at her for a moment before saying, “Thank you.” He reached out and grabbed the other glass on the table and sipped at it before saying, “I did tell you that I had stopped monitoring you. And I had for a time.” He sighed and said, “When you refused my offer to stay here at my home, I wanted to ensure your safety.”

Rory opened her mouth to protest but he held his hand up again. She felt powerless by the simple gesture and allowed him to continue, “It had nothing to do with trust and everything to do with my own peace of mind that you were ok.” He sipped his drink again and then said, “I knew you would not see it as innocently as I assumed it was so I said nothing to you.”

“That’s not innocent. You should have told me!” Rory argued. He nodded and said, “I should have but I didn’t. But please understand it was for your protection.”

“I don’t need protection,” Rory growled, “I proved that tonight.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and said, “Disabling a sixty year old man proves nothing. Consider that you’ve forgot to lock the front door no less than six times since moving into your sister’s home or that we apprehended a burglar attempting to break into your bedroom window while you were sleeping just three weeks ago.” 

An alert chimed on Mycroft’s phone and he pulled it from his pocket. He looked at it and then said, “And tonight some of my brother’s Russian friends made an appearance at your door.”

Rory paled and said, “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“Because like myself, I wanted to give you peace of mind as well,” Mycroft told her. She frowned and said, “I would have rather have known.”

Mycroft looked at her with consideration for several moments, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. He finally nodded and said, “I apologize for such a severe miscalculation. I can have your sister’s home cleared of all devices by the morning if you wish.”

Considering what Mycroft had just said about the Russians, she suddenly found herself feeling silly as she said, “Maybe it’s for the best that we leave them in place for now.” She expected him to tease her about it but he simply nodded and said, “Just say the word and they’ll be gone.”

There was a long pause as Rory didn’t know what to say now that they had discussed what she had come here for. She felt ridiculous thinking that she had intended to storm into his home and scream at the top of her lungs. They had discussed it so civilly, something she hadn’t considered when she was in such an emotional state.

“Have you made any plans for your weekend, seeing how it’s a milestone birthday?” Mycroft finally asked, breaking the silence. She was caught off guard by the question and it took a few moments before she responded, “No, I was going to stay home this weekend.”

Mycroft looked around the room and said, “Cleary that plan changed.” She couldn’t help but chuckle and say, “So it has.”

“Why don’t you remain here for the weekend?” Mycroft suggested with a hint of hope in his voice that Rory did not miss. She felt her chest tighten at the offer but said, “I have to feed my sister’s cat.”

“I can easily have someone do that for you,” he said dismissively. He then asked, “Is the wardrobe in your room acceptable?” She nodded and then asked hesitantly, “It is, but why have you done that?” She gave him a questioning look, trying not to look too hopeful. She was terrified that she had read too much into it. 

Mycroft shifted in his seat again and cleared his throat nervously, “I wanted to keep your room ready in case you found yourself in need of another place to stay.”

Rory studied him for a moment and then took a deep breath. She decided to test the waters by asking, “Do you want me to stay here?” There was a long pause that Rory held her breath through before he cautiously replied, “I want you to be where you are most safe.” She let out her breath silently, trying to hide the disappointment in his response. 

“I’m sorry,” Rory said, shaking her head as if she were speaking nonsense, “I think the drink is getting to me. I thought you might have wanted me here for a reason.” She then glanced at Mycroft with a hopeful expression. His mouth hung slightly open as he stared at her, seemingly trying to find something to say. She shook her head again and said, “I should go to bed. Thank you for trying to include me this evening.”

Mycroft stood as Rory did and then said, “Can I have an answer about this weekend before you retire?” She opened her mouth, unsure of her answer. She paused to think it over. She wanted to say no because he had not taken the bait she had just laid out for him but she wanted to say yes because she did enjoy his company. Despite sometimes feeling out of her depth with him, she never found herself looking forward to leaving his company. Even now, she felt she was forcing herself to leave the study when she could easily stay up the entire night with him, even if they said nothing.

“I don’t know,” Rory finally said. She could see his lips tighten so she said, “Can I give you an answer in the morning?”

Mycroft nodded and said, “Very well. We can discuss it over breakfast.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Holmes,” Rory said with a finality in her voice. He softly replied, “Goodnight, Ms. Tarley.”

Rory slipped out of Mycroft’s study feeling lightheaded from the drink and the offer to stay for the weekend despite him not admitting to anything that was past platonic. She was wondering if she and John were wrong about Mycroft having any feelings for her. As she settled into bed, she started to convince herself that she was only just a tool for Mycroft to use. He had told her before that he wanted to exploit her for being an empath. If he kept he safe and comfortable, she would be at his disposal to use for interrogations.

Little sleep came to Rory and when the sky started to lighten, she decided she should go for a run. She was looking forward to testing out the new running shoes she had seen in the closet. They were an expensive brand that Rory had never been able to afford and it felt like she was floating through a dream once they were laced up on her feet. She ran in place for a few moments, feeling content with the fit. They were absolutely perfect, not that she should be surprised by that. She was sure that somewhere Mycroft had all of her measurements written down since her wardrobe was filled with clothes in her exact size. She supposed she should feel more weirded out by it but she was coming to terms with how ridiculous the man really was.

Rory slipped down to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water as she intended on running quite a distance. She nearly screamed when she ran into someone at the opening of the kitchen and jumped back. It took a few moments for her racing heart to slow down and for her to realize it was Mycroft.

“What are you doing up?” Rory asked as she clutched her chest. She looked Mycroft up and down and realized he was wearing workout clothes. He tugged uncomfortably on the tight fitting shirt as if to cover a large stomach that didn’t exist and said with slight embarrassment, “I was just getting some water before running on the treadmill.”

Rory looked him over again and said, “Oh, well... I was just getting some water for a run on the street.” She paused then asked, “Did you want to join me?” There was hesitation in his features so Rory said, “It’s still quite early. No one will see you.”

Mycroft’s ears burned red as he still neglected to answer her. She tried giving him a comforting smile and said, “I promise I won’t make you eat my dust. We can do a short 5k and call it a morning.”

“A short 5k,” Mycroft scoffed, finally saying something, “I think you’re trying to kill me.” Rory could help but smile fully and said, “You’ll be fine.”

Rory then slipped past Mycroft to go the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and cracked it open before taking a sip. She looked expectantly at Mycroft and said, “Are you coming?” He sighed and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling and said, “If there’s a god, please help me.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Rory said, rolling her eyes. She waved for him to follow her as she headed toward the front door. He grumbled complaints behind her until they were outside. They stood in the driveway for a moment as Rory said, “Let’s stretch a bit first.” She easily reached down to touch her toes and watched from the corner of her eye with a smirk as Mycroft struggled to get his finger tips to even reach his ankles. As she was bent over she said, “You definitely need to stretch more, Mr. Holmes.”

“Don’t make me fire you, Ms. Tarley,” Mycroft shot back. She couldn’t help but laugh as she stood and then grabbed her ankle to bring her heel to her bum while she balanced on one leg. Mycroft stood, looking almost winded just from bending over and watched in dismay and said, “Absolutely not.”

Rory rolled her eyes again and said, “You can use the wall to balance.” He shook his head and said, “I’m stretched enough, thank you.”

“Fine,” Rory said before waving him along, “Let’s go then.” She started at a slow pace once they were past the gates and on the sidewalk. It felt odd to run as slow as she was for him. It was even odder to have company on her run. She normally would put her headphones in but they were at her sister’s house. The pace wasn’t enough to wind Rory so she tried to talk to Mycroft, asking him if he was keeping up well enough but he wasn’t in any condition to be able to breath and speak at the same time.

Halfway through the run, Mycroft groaned when Rory told him to pick up the pace. He stayed by her side even though she could tell how much he was exerting himself. She was impressed that he was staying with her but at the last stretch before they were back at his home, she said, “Ok, let’s do a final sprint the rest of the way.” She wasn’t sure if he was acknowledging her over his heavy breathing but she went ahead and started to run as fast as she could. She didn’t look back until she reached the gate. Mycroft had definitely not sprinted and was throwing his head back miserably as he shuffled his feet the rest of the way. 

“You didn’t even try!” Rory laughed when he finally approached her. He glared at her and gasped, “Assassin! That’s what you are!”

Rory could help but joke, “I’m only an assassin if I kill you.”

“I’m dead. You can check my pulse,” Mycroft said through his heaving breathing. He threw he hand out to her with palm raised. She rolled her eyes once more before taking his hand in hers and using the fingers from her other hand to press on the pulse point of his wrist. She felt his eyes on her as she touched him.

It was easy to feel the fast and rhythmic pounding under her fingers. She smiled and turned his hand over and patted the back of it and said, “There, there, you’re not dead after all. You have a strong steady pulse.”

Mycroft took a deep breath and said, “That’s surprising for a man without a heart.”

The gates opened as Rory looked at him and said, “What kind of nonsense is that?”

“Just a joke between my brother and I,” Mycroft said dismissively as they walked through the gate. Rory still felt she could have run more but she also didn’t want to rub her fitness in Mycroft’s face. The poor man looked ruined for the rest of the day.

When they were back inside, Diane was in the foyer and said, “There are you... Harold just started breakfast. Did you want me to bring the food up to your rooms?”

Mycroft spoke before Rory could and said, “We’ll take breakfast in the garden. It’s a lovely enough morning, don’t you agree?” He looked to Rory who was shocked that he was asking for her input. She found herself agreeing without thinking. 

“Go clean up,” Diane said before looking Mycroft over more intently and cringing slightly at how heavily he was still perspiring and said, “I’ll have the table set by the time you come down.”

“Thank you,” Rory said politely, eyeing Mycroft’s back as he groaned his way up the stairs. It drove her nuts that he didn’t think his staff regularly. Dianne nodded politely before smirking as she turned and walked away. Rory eyed her with her own smirk before she followed Mycroft up the steps, catching up to him quickly.

“Don’t wave your youth in my face,” Mycroft said as she passed him. She approached to the top of the stairs and turned around to look down at him. Her breath caught as he paused two steps from the top, directly in front of her. She stared into his stormy eyes, unable to find something witty to say back to him. She could only blush and step aside quietly. 

Mycroft did not look back at her as he walked past and said, “I’ll see you at breakfast.” She did not reply.

Rory was quick to shower, though she didn’t wash her hair. She had braided it again for her run but left it in a ponytail after her shower to keep her hair remaining damp from sweat. She found she could only wash her hair twice a weak to avoid it from drying and breaking. She was beginning to consider cutting it for the first time in years. She only received maintenance trims to prevent split ends so the idea of cutting her hair short was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

Rory found a light colored floral print sundress in the closet that seemed appropriate for breakfast in a garden. It flowed playfully around her knees and showed off her toned shoulders. It seemed like it was going to be one of the last nice weekends before the bitter winds of fall came in so she took the opportunity to enjoy having the sun on her skin.

Despite telling herself that she needed to let the idea of Mycroft go, she still couldn’t help but twirl in front of the mirror and check to make sure she looked ok. She paused and determined she was showing too much skin and went back to the closet and grabbed a light shawl to drape over her shoulders. She slipped on a pair of flats and left her room. 

Mycroft was not outside when Rory walked out into the garden. She followed the stone path past several rose bushes to the patio and saw the glass top table with a wrought iron frame and matching chairs set up already with tea. She sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of tea and waited patiently for Mycroft.

After several minutes, Diane came out and saw Rory. She looked a bit cross as she approached and said, “I’m so sorry, dear, but Mr. Holmes had an urgent call and just left.”

“Oh,” Rory said, feeling her cheeks burn. She suddenly felt foolish in her dress and said, “Thank you for letting me know.”

Diane nodded and said, “He said you were welcome to stay as long as you like. He’s unsure when he’ll return.”

“It’s ok,” she replied, trying to force a smile. She then said, “I’ll be fine with just the tea then.”

“I’ll let Harold know,” Diane told her before leaving her alone in the garden. Rory’s shoulders slumped as soon as she was alone and she looked down into her tea cup as if it would have something that would lift her spirits.

Rory told herself it was for the best that he had left. She needed to get back to her sister’s house and she absolutely needed to stop thinking about Mycroft Holmes as anything more than her superior at work. His sudden departure was evidence that even if something were to form between them outside of work, he would always be missing. She wasn’t sure she could handle the lack of presence, both physical and emotional. He would always be in his own mind solving the next big issue even if he was seated right next to her. 

After finishing her tea, Rory went back to her room to find the clothes she had arrived in cleaned and folded on her bed. She slipped out of the dress and changed into her much more casual attire. After making sure she had everything she had come with and nothing more, she went to the front door.

Diane caught her before she went out and said, “Oh, aren’t really leaving, are you?”

Rory tried not to look so down as she replied, “There’s no need for me to be here.”

“It would have been nice to catch up. It’s been months since we’ve seen you. Harold was looking forward to it as well,” Diane told her hopefully. She nodded her head back into the house and said, “At least come say hello to Harold in the kitchen.”

Rory smiled and said, “I guess I can go say hi.” Diane beamed as she guided Rory back to the kitchen. Before Rory could even say anything, the large man saw her and enveloped her into a hug that lifted her off the ground.

“Ms. Rory, I was wondering if we’d ever see you again!” He bellowed as he set Rory back down on the floor. She couldn’t help but laugh as she straightened her shirt and said, “I’m afraid I’m on my way out.”

“Nonsense,” Harold said with his deep voice. He pointed at the table in the kitchen that she had eaten out when she had last stayed in the house and said, “Sit. I promised you a full English the last time you were here and I meant it.”

Rory tried to refuse him, “I’m really ok.”

“I won’t be taking no for an answer, Ms. Rory.” He replied. She glanced at Diane and saw a smirk on her face as she said, “I’ll leave you here for now while I take care of some other things.”

Rory was suddenly convinced that they were trying to keep her from leaving. Still, it was no reason to be rude. She enjoyed the company of Mycroft’s staff and fell easily into a conversation with Harold as he prepared her a breakfast that she didn’t want to eat. The kind man knew well enough that she couldn’t eat much and prepared her a plate with small portions. He also prepared a large dish for himself and sat at the table with her. She noticed there were two other plates on the counter by the stove and they were soon claimed when Diane returned with Roger.

“I figured Roger could use some breakfast as well. No point in having him wait outside for you while you ate,” Diane said as they joined them at the table. 

“So, Ms. Rory,” Harold said, “Tell we, what have you been up to these days?”

Rory pushed her beans on her plate with her fork and said, “All I do is work these days.”

“You must do something for fun,” Diane said as she chewed on a piece of bacon. Rory shrugged and said, “I run, that’s about it.”

Diane chuckled and said, “And you give poor Mr. Holmes a run for for his money. I thought you were going to kill the poor man this morning.”

Everyone at the table laughed but Rory then said, “He’s actually not in bad shape. He just needs someone to push him is all.”

“I think you’re the perfect one for the job,” Diane told her proudly. Rory couldn’t help but blush and say, “I’m sure he could hire himself an actual trainer if he wanted to.”

Something in the way they all looked at her made her think she wasn’t simply talking about running. Her smile fell a bit and then she asked, “Has anything changed since the last time I was here?”

Harold smiled and said, “My daughter just got engaged to her girlfriend.”

“That’s wonderful,” Rory said earnestly, “You must be so excited.” The large man nodded and said, “I don’t know how I’m going to keep it together at the wedding. I can’t believe my girl’s all grown up.”

“Awww,” Rory said as Diane reached out to pat the gentle giant on the back. Rory told him, “I bet it’ll be a beautiful wedding worth crying over.” Harold chuckled and said, “I’ll be sure to make sure you get an invitation once they name the day.”

“I’d be honored,” Rory said warmly. Roger then said, “That’s not all the news, is it?” He looked at Diane who said, “I wasn’t going to say anything yet until the second trimester, you prat.”

Rory then asked, “Is your daughter pregnant?” Diane nodded and said, “Yup, she found out a few weeks ago. I told Mr. Holmes I’d be needing time to take her to her appointments since her husband’s stationed somewhere in Africa. It seems someone was listening when they ought not be.”

Roger waved her off and said, “It’s not like Diane knows how to talk quietly.”

The two started to bicker, causing Rory and Harold to chuckle. They all sat at the table long after they had finished eating and had moved onto tea. Harold looked at the clock on the wall and then said, “I’m going to need to start preparing for dinner.”

“I don’t know if Mr. Holmes will be back for dinner,” Diane told him. He huffed and said, “It wouldn’t be the first time I cooked for no one and it won’t be the last. Besides, I have to cook for Ms. Rory.”

“Oh no,” Rory tried to tell him, “I’m not staying.”

“Put an apron on and help me peel vegetables,” Harold told her, completely ignoring her. She tried to protest but then Roger said, “I almost forget, I need to take the car for servicing. I’m afraid I can’t take you home just yet.”

Rory then looked to Diane who said, “I’m afraid my car’s in the shop as well.”

Just like that, Rory realized she had been played by Mycroft’s staff. She couldn’t help but smile to herself and say, “I know what you’re all doing.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but these vegetables won’t peel themselves,” Harold told her. Rory let it go and did as he said, putting on an apron and peeling various vegetables. The chef began to sing old navy tunes as they worked. Diane and Roger had disappeared as they prepped the food for dinner.

By the time lunch rolled around, Rory decided to take a break. She had finished peeling the vegetables and had also cut them up. She had also helped Harold bundle herbs for storage and then he taught her how to properly truss a chicken. He then offered to make her lunch but Rory said she was content preparing her own lunch. She cut up an apple into slices and topped them with some almond butter and a drizzle of honey.

“That honey comes from Mr. Holmes’ parents’ cottage,” he told her, “Best honey I’ve ever tasted myself.”

Rory took a bit and hummed as she chewed. Once she swallowed she said, “It’s amazing.”

“I’ll be sure to pass the compliments to my parents.”

Rory nearly dropped the apple slice she held in surprise. She turned her head to see Mycroft standing in the doorway looking rather drained. She stood up quickly, not even sure why, and said, “Mr. Holmes, I’m sorry I’m still here. I...”

“I said you were welcome to stay. Sit down,” he told her. Her cheeks went pink as she sat back down. She then offered Mycroft a piece of apple. He studied her plate for a moment before going to sit down across from her. He then accepted the piece, chewing on it quietly.

Mycroft looked at Rory once he finished the apple slice and said, “I was wondering if I might have a word with you in my study once you’re finished eating.” He sounded serious but he didn’t sound like he was upset with her for any reason so she refused to let herself panic. She simply nodded and said, “I hope our run this morning hasn’t worn you out for the day.” He raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, “You very well know it has.” It seemed it was right on queue that Harold set a a cup of coffee on the table for Mycroft. 

Rory eyed Mycroft intently and he stared at her with confusion. She then eyed Harold and nodded her head toward him as he turned his back toward them. It seemed Mycroft still wasn’t getting it so she mouthed, “Say thank you.” He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before finally said, “Thank you, Harold.”

“You’re more than welcome, Mr. Holmes,” Harold replied after a moment of shock. He turned to look back at Mycroft to see if there was something wrong with him. Rory smirked as she chewed another piece of her apple while Mycroft glared at her. Without asking, he took another piece off the plate and chewed it, never changing his expression.

Once the plate was clear, Rory went to wash it but Harold shooed her away. Mycroft said to her, “Come along.” She said goodbye to Harold, promising she’d come back to the kitchen before she left, whenever that might be. 

Mycroft said nothing as they walked to his study. She followed him quietly and sat in her regular seat as Mycroft closed the door. He did not sit, he paced. 

“Is everything ok?” Rory asked after she watched him walk before her several times. He had a fist curled under his chin and looked deep in thought. It still took him almost a minute before he finally stopped pacing and looked to Rory and said, “I have a request for you and I’m almost certain you’re going to refuse and I’m trying to think of a way to put it delicately.”

“With that much consideration, you may as well just say it,” Rory told him, wondering what on earth he could possibly want. He studied her for a moment and said, “I’m going to ask that you don’t make an immediate decision until after we’ve discussed the particulars.”

Rory eyed and said hesitantly, “Ok...”

Mycroft took a deep breath and said, “I need you to speak with Eurus.”

“Absolutely not!” Rory said immediately, leaning back in her seat as if Mycroft were waving a spider in her face. She shook her head violently, “No way, not happening!”

Mycroft cringed at her volume and said, “I just asked you to...”

“I know what you just asked and I’m telling you no,” Rory said firmly, “I got bit by a cannibal because of her!” She then looked at him incredulously and said, “You and I almost had sex because of her!”

Mycroft suddenly looked wounded and it took her a moment to realize how her words may have come off, as if having sex with Mycroft would have been the worst thing that could ever happen to her. She couldn’t let herself be distracted though. There was no way she could step foot back in Sherrinford.

“Can I please explain?” Mycroft requested of her. Rory shook her head once more and said, “There’s nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind.”

Mycroft then sighed, “I’ll give you a quarter of a million pounds.”

Rory froze and looked at Mycroft in absolute shock. Did she hear him right? Did he really just say that he would pay her a quarter of a million pounds?

Mycroft took advantage of Rory’s stun-induced silence and said, “My sister’s mental state seems to be deteriorating and she hasn’t uttered a word since she was re-incarcerated. Her doctors believe it’s imperative that they get her to talk so that they can treat her.” He paused before saying, “They have confirmed it’s entirely psychologically. They’ve checked for any abnormalities to rule out a physical ailment.”

Rory looked at him with wide eyes as he explained. He looked as if he was almost begging her as he said, “It is my hope that if you spend time with Eurus, that you might be able to get her to speak.”

Rory fought to keep the panic she often felt when she remembered the halls of Sherrinford from taking over. Her chest tightened at the memory of the laughter echoing down the halls, before her face was pressed to the ground and a hood put over her head. She squeezed her nails into her scarred palm and finally said, “I can’t go back there.”

“Is it the money?” Mycroft then asked with more emotion than Rory could have expected, “I could give you more.” She was quick to shake her head and said, “I don’t want the money.” She couldn’t believe she was refusing a life-altering amount of money but she imagined a trap was being set for her where she would most likely end up dead. No amount of money was worth that. 

Mycroft’s voice cracked as he asked, “What can I give you that would change your mind?” Rory looked up at with him overwhelming concern and said, “Mr. Holmes, are you ok?” He responded by sinking down to his knees so that he was level with her. She saw his eyes water but he held his tears back. His body seemed to be shaking and she looked down and saw him grip the fabric of his pants tightly as if he were worried of what his hands might do if they weren’t in a such vice grip. 

“I can’t fail Eurus,” Mycroft forced the words out, “If she dies now, like this... my parents will never forgive me and Sherlock,” he gasped, “I don’t know what it will do to Sherlock. He’s still connecting with her, still uncovering old memories. He’s rewriting his entire history. Losing her now could break him and I can’t let that happen.”

Rory was drawn to Mycroft without even thinking. Her heart ached for him in his distress. She had never seen him like this. She never imagined he could ever display this type of emotion and vulnerability to anyone, let alone her. Even when they anticipated their deaths in that cell, he had perfect composure. Seeing him like this was too much for her to sit back and watch. She went over to him and hugged him against her. Even on his knees his head rested on her breasts, his head was turned to the side as she hugged him tightly. He kept his hands to himself as Rory interlaced her hands against his neck and held him close to her. She rested her chin gently on the top of his head and muttered little things to him that it was ok, it was all going to be ok.

After several minutes of standing there and holding him, Rory ran her hands against the side of Mycroft’s face. She took a small step back and turned his face so that their eyes met. She expression was soft as she said, “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Please,” Mycroft begged, “can you at least try?”

Rory wanted to say no, boldly and firmly but then she saw that her shirt as well as his cheeks were wet. She ran her thumb against one his his cheeks, feeling for herself that she wasn’t imagining things. Mycroft Holmes was crying. It broke down her defenses and she found herself saying. “I’ll try my best.”

Mycroft stared at her wide-eyed, not appearing to believe that she had agreed. Tears were caught in his lashes, making him look even more vulnerable like a small child. She lowered her hands to his shoulders, feeling unsure of herself as she said, “I’m trusting you to keep me safe.”

“I will,” Mycroft said, nodding quickly, “I will keep you safe. I promise you.”

Mycroft finally released his grip on his trousers and rested a hand on Rory’s hip. She was hyper aware of the sudden touch but could not bring herself to move. She looked into Mycroft’s eyes and strongly considered kissing him. It would be so easy to just tilt her head down and closed the small distance between them. She stopped herself because Mycroft was vulnerable and she could not take advantage of him in such a situation. She was going to trust him, she needed to prove he could trust her at a moment like this as it would be unlikely to happen again. 

As Rory resolved her own internal conflicts stemmed from having Mycroft against her body, it seemed Mycroft was going through his own because he then pulled away and pushed himself back to his feet, but not without groaning through the sound of his knees cracking. He looked disoriented for a moment and then said despondently, “If you’ll excuse me, I need a moment.”

“Mr. Holmes,” Rory said, reaching out for him as he quickly walked away from her to leave the room. Her fingertips brushes the fabric of his jacket but he didn’t stop. He was out of the study before she could say anything else to him. She wanted to follow him to ensure he’d be ok but she knew that he needed time to recover and build his defenses back up. 

It was after a few moments of silence in his study that she realized fully what she had agreed to. She was going to go back to Sherrinford and face Eurus for the first time. She was terrified at the thought that she would end up on the wrong side of the glass once more. She remembered Eurus’ face when she had returned to the island fortress. She imagined that face staring at her with a detached smirk.

It didn’t help that they had not discussed anything. There were no particulars or details given to her to help ease her anxiety that was growing exponentially by the minute. It was making her already regret her decision. The terror was consuming her and she found herself quickly departing the study. She couldn’t do it. She should not have agreed to anything. She had only said yes because Mycroft had been crying and it broke down all her defenses and rational thinking. 

Rory ran down the hallway to the door she knew was to Mycroft’s room. She remembered Diane giving her a tour of the home when she had first stayed and she had pointed out the door. Rory had done her best to always avoid being anywhere near it, which was easy as it was on the opposite side of the house from where her room was. She wasn’t sure if Mycroft was even in his room. He could have easily left the house. She found herself knocking on the door and holding her breath as she listened for signs of life.

Rory counted in her head, telling herself if he didn’t respond within a minute that he was probably long gone. She found herself surprised when he opened the door before she was done counting. 

Mycroft had cleaned himself up quickly. His eyes were dry, though red, and he was back to standing tall. It made her envious that he could compose himself so quickly when it would take her the better part of her day to stabilize anytime she got upset. 

“Mr. Holmes,” Rory said hesitantly, trying to find the words to say that would be delicate enough to ease the blow. She found she didn’t have the chance because he was suddenly in her space. His scent was overwhelming her senses and his chest was only inches in front of her. She quickly glanced up in time to catch the determined look on his face as he reached out and caught her by placing his hand along her cheek. His fingers brushed the skin of her neck beneath her ear and tickled her baby hairs, causing her to shiver.

Mycroft then leaned down and captured her lips with his own. It was unexpected and caused Rory to suddenly tense against him. The shock lasted for only a few moments as everything seemed to draw her to him. She responded to the kiss and reached up to his shoulders to steady herself as he pushed against her heavily.

Rory stepped into him as he stepped away and she was soon past the threshold of his doorway. His body shifted as he kicked his door closed. He then pushed her against it, never taking his mouth away from hers. His lips were soft until he pressed his body against her. He then began to kiss her face at hurried paces as if he were waiting for Rory to suddenly change her mind and push him away. He pulled back for a moment and to meet her eyes. Their pupils matched in their dilated appearance and it was Rory pulling Mycroft back to her face that seemed to be the permission he needed to continue.

Mycroft’s hands moved to the hem of Rory’s top and quickly pulled it up. She raised her arms to help facilitate its hasty removal. She did not allow Mycroft to struggle with removing her sports bra. She pulled it off for him and threw it somewhere into the room.

The cool air of the room hit Rory’s skin, causing goosebumps to form. She groaned at the contrast of his warm hands on her cool skin as he ghosted his fingers up her sides. Her eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. He took that moment to lean and start to kiss her neck. His thumbs brushed roughly over hardened nipples and she thought she might collapse if his body hadn’t been holding her against the door.

Rory moved her hands to Mycroft’s head and ran her fingers through his fine hair. It was so soft but she barely had a chance to enjoy it because he lifted his hands and grabbed her by her wrists and then pinned them above her head against the door, causing her shoulders back and pushing her chest forward. It made it easy for Mycroft to move head head lower and run his mouth along the skin of her breasts. He was no gentle on her nipples as he sucked and then lightly pinched them with his teeth. All Rory could do was spill out a mess of moans. When she tried to move her arms, Mycroft pushed them harder against the door.

Mycroft moved quickly when he finally released her arms. She tried to reach for him as he pushed her sweatpants down along with her knickers. She stepped out of them as she watched Mycroft’s hand move to his tie. She kicked her clothes away and reached out to touch Mycroft’s chest to unbutton his vest. He pulled his tie in a swift pull and snatched her thin wrists in one hand and simply said, “No.”

Rory’s face was flushed but it paled at the word. She suddenly felt embarrassed as she stood naked before him. Had she misread something?

Before she could apologize for whatever wrong she might have done, he looped the tie around her wrists tightly but not enough to hurt her. She looked at him with confusion before he used it to lead her deeper into his room. They moved closer to the four-poster bed with it’s elegant curtains pinned near the headboard. Rory couldn’t help but say, “It’s like a bed from a fairytale.” She felt silly for saying iy and if her wasn’t already blushing over her body, her embarrassment would have been evident.

Mycroft said nothing, he turned her around swiftly and pressed her back against one of the posts. He then raised her arms and held them above her head. Her heart thudded heavily as their eyes met again and she saw nothing but fire in his stare. It made her breath quicken as he then looked down her body. She wanted to cover herself as she worried her breasts might be too small or her ribs showed just a bit too much. Her hips were narrow and her knees just a bit knobby.

It seemed none of Rory’s concerns were justified as Mycroft used one hand to keep her bound wrists above her head. He used the other to explore her body. He began at her face, looking at her in a trance as he brushed his knuckles against her cheek before running his thumb along her bottom lip. She couldn’t help but study his face as his eyes trailed the path of his hand down her neck and over the hollows of her collarbones. He ran a fingertip down her sternum and then traced the outlines of her ribs. He paid no attention to her heaving as she let him silently explore.

Mycroft’s large hand ran gently down her side to her hips. He pressed his fingers along the faint outline of her pelvis and her eyes fluttered shut as they ghosted over the small patch of hair between her legs. She opened her mouth to gasp as gentle finger began to part her folds. He took the opportunity to claim her mouth with his own. His tongue invaded her mouth but she welcomed it as she her hips began to buck against his hand. Her moans were lost in his mouth as he used the pads of his fingertips to rub lazy circles around her clit. She managed to break the kiss to throw her head back hard against the post, ignoring the slight pain it caused. 

Rory made noises she did not think she had been capable of making as Mycroft let go of her wrists. She seemed to understand that she needed to keep them raised as Mycroft used his free hand to cup her chin in the space in the curve of his hand between his thumb and finger. His fingertips pressed deliciously firm against the curve of her jaw. He tilted her head to the side and buried his face in the skin below her ear. His mouth sucked hard on the skin before his teeth grazed off. His tongue was hot and wet as it tasted her down to her collarbones.

The hand between Rory’s legs increased it’s speed and all she could do was arch her chest out and pant heavily. It was absolute bliss for Rory as for once her mind was blank. All she focused on, all she cared about, was the way that Mycroft was making her feel. Her moans started to rise in pitch as she felt herself getting closer and closer to release and she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised that Mycroft could tell. His hand began to slow down before he ultimately pulled away.

Rory tried to lunge at Mycroft, trying to gain contact with him again as he brought his mouth away from her skin. He quickly pushed her back by pressing his hand against her elbows. He did not look at her as he raised his other hand and began to unravel the tie around her wrists. Once they were free, she started to lower them but he stopped her. She looked at him with confusion but he ignored her. He then started to retie her wrists but this time she realized she was wrapping the fabric around the post. She looked at him now with more nervousness than confusion. He finally spoke more than the one syllable since she knocked at his door, “Do you trust me?” Rory studied his eyes and could see a darkness in them but she sensed no immediate danger. She nodded.

Once Mycroft received her consent and ensured she could not move, he disappeared from her view. She heard the sound of a drawer opening and then closing. He returned before her and touched her sides by gently gliding his fingertips over the skin. She shivered and tried to pull forward but it was no use. He then firmly gripped her hips and turned her around. She felt the fabric around her wrist twist but it was not tight enough to bother her as he leaned into her and pressed her naked body against the post. She could feel the buttons and rough fabric of suit pressing into her skin. She leaned her head back against his chest and felt her breath catch as he leaned his head down and nuzzled his nose along the side of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Mycroft pressed wet kisses along her neck as his hand cupped her bum before trailing up her back, leaving bumps rising along the way. Her eyes slipped closed as he enveloped her from behind. His hands easily reached around her and cupped her breast. Her nipples were gently worked between his fingers as he massaged and pulled on the skin. Rory shifted her hips back to press against Mycroft and was pleasantly surprised and relieved to feel the hardness in his trousers. He gasped slightly at the pressure but then ran his hands back down to her hips and gripped them tightly. He pulled her harder against him and said in her ear, “This is what you do to me. What you’ve been doing to me for months.”

Rory felt a rush of excitement at his words. It was like a confession that she wasn’t crazy, that she wasn’t alone in what she had been feeling all this time. She had worried for so long that she was misreading all the signs. It felt good to not be wrong for once in her life. 

Rory couldn’t help but whine when Mycroft let her go and took a step away. She worried he was changing his mind and going. Her worries were just as quickly dismissed when she heard a slight groan from him, followed by a light thud. Before she could question what was happening, his mouth was on the skin of the small of her back. His hands skimmed up her legs along her outer thighs. He grabbed at her hips again and encouraged her to step back toward him. She followed his non-verbal commands until her back was arched and her bum was pushed out. She squealed as she felt his hands on the cheeks of her bum and spread them apart. 

Rory gasped loudly as she felt his mouth on her skin and soon his tongue was on her. He kept pulling her back toward him to tilt her hips so his mouth to get underneath her. She felt hyper aware of the stubble on his chin as it moved against her clit while he worked his tongue through her folds. His hands massaged her skin as he held her cheeks apart. He then started to pull back and soon his tongue teased at her tightest hole.

No one had ever put their mouth there before and Rory’s body flushed with embarrassment. Mycroft seemed to have no concerns and he did not slow his actions down so Rory allowed herself to relax against him. It took a few minutes but she started to enjoy the sensation. 

There was no telling how long Mycroft seemed to feast on her body. She was wiggling uncontrollably, wanting release so badly but never getting close enough to it. Her wetness seemed to be running down her thighs and Mycroft would dip his head low enough to lick and bite at the skin, teasing her constantly. 

“Mr. Holmes, please,” Rory finally begged when she couldn’t take it anymore. He was silent as he stood up. He leaned back into her so his mouth was by her ear again and said, “Call me by my name.”

“Mycroft,” Rory quickly gasped, using his name for only the second time ever. The only time had been at Sherrinford. It seemed fitting that she should use his name now. She pushed back against him and said, “Please, Mycroft, please.” She could hear the satisfaction in the breath he let out against her neck.

Rory could hear the rustling of clothing behind her and she glanced back enough to see Mycroft’s trousers around his ankle. There was the unmistakeable sound of the foil wrapper of a condom that both excited and relieved Rory. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She had thought of Mycroft for so long but never actually thought they’d be in this position again after Sherrinford. If her wrists weren’t bound, she’d try to pinch herself to see if she was awake.

Rory bit her bottom lip as she let her mind race. It seemed Mycroft could hear her thoughts because he said to her, “Stop thinking, Rory.” He had used her first name. It sounded so foreign to her ears but she wanted to hear him say it again.

Mycroft’s hands grabbed at her waist and he moved her slightly. She let her head hang low between her raised arms and closed her eyes, trying to take steady breaths as his hands ran down her body again. Her heart pounded as she felt him position himself, teasing her slit with just the tip. She wished she could turn around and see him. 

Mycroft sunk slowly into her wet, tight heat. They moaned in unison until his hips pushed against her arse. His arms went around her and he hugged himself tight against her back. She heard his heavy breath in her ear and reveled in the noise he made when she pushed back against him.

It had been almost a year since she had sex. She didn’t include what happened with Greg since they didn’t go as far. She worried how it would feel but there was no pain, no uncomfortable feeling. She was more turned on than she had ever been and it clearly made all the difference. It felt so good to be so full that she said, “Keep going,” to Mycroft as he slowly pulled back. He thrust forward slow again but with more force, causing her to press against the post. She pushed back against him and urged him on.

Mycroft understood what she was asking for and took a firm grip on her hips. She could feel each fingertip press into her skin and knew she’d have bruises to show for it later but in that moment she didn’t care. They quickly fell into a hurried and forceful pace. The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping together and their combined moans. 

Rory started to feel that pressure build again, getting her closer and closer to the orgasm she had been craving when his mouth was on her. Mycroft seemed to realize it and changed the angle of his thrust so he could reach around her and slid a hand between her legs. He hastily circled a finger around her clit while attaching his lips to the skin just over her shoulder blade. His hips started to buck erratically and she knew he was just as close as she was. She pushed back against him harder just as she tipped over the edge. The feeling was overwhelming as she clenched her eyes shut and saw explosions behind her eyelids. She felt a sharp pain on her shoulder as she cried out.

Mycroft thrusted his hips once more while releasing a deep groan. She could feel him throbbing within her. He was pressed firmly against her arse and it wasn’t until he lifted his head that Rory realized he had bit her. The feeling hadn’t registered in her mind when it happened and she found she didn’t quite care. 

If her arms weren’t tied up, she may have just fell to the floor. Her shoulders were beginning to ache in their sockets from the weight on them. She was the first to move away and sighed when she felt Mycroft’s cock slip from her as she stood upright. She rested her cheek against the post and tried to slow her breathing.

While Rory calmed herself, she could hear the sound of Mycroft pulling his trousers up. She was too spent to turn around as she heard him begin to move around the room. She waited patiently for him to untie her wrists. Once they were unbound she alternated between rubbing her wrists and stretching her arms to ease the ache in her joints.

Rory didn’t know what the etiquette was for this situation. She stood nude before Mycroft who was fully dressed once more. She felt the overwhelming urge to cover herself, to feel ashamed to be bare in front of him but she fought against it.

“Mycroft,” she finally said when she realized he wasn’t looking at her. Her voice was soft and loving in her post-bliss state but it seemed to repulse him as he turned his head to look away and said, “You should probably get dressed. I’ll give you some privacy.”

Before Rory could say anything to him, he was out the door. She stood alone in his bedroom, staring at the closed door in a state of complete shock and confusion. What had she done wrong? She thought of one absurd reason after another about what she possibly could have done to cause him to run out of the room like that. It wasn’t as if she proposed marriage just because they had had sex.

And it was good sex. Rory’s body still tingled from the encounter. She had never enjoyed herself so much. She didn’t realize it could actually be that good. There was something thrilling about being restrained by his tie. It wan’t the first time that someone else had held the power in bed but it was a completely different type of energy. It wasn’t about his pleasure. He had taken control and showed her how good it could be if she let go and trusted him. 

Rory could feel a slight throbbing pain on her shoulder. Before she retrieved her clothes, she went over to the mirror across from Mycroft’s bed and turned away from it. She looked over her shoulder and did a double take. She had expected a slight red mark on her skin. She reached back and touched carefully at the bruising teeth mark. He had not broken the skin but it felt like he had come close. Was there something wrong with her that she wasn’t bothered by it? She felt marked by him. Claimed. It seemed to go against everything she ever wanted in a relationship but for some reason she enjoyed it.

Once Rory turned to face the mirror, she saw there were several marks on her neck. She frowned at those but only because she was going to need to layer makeup on them when she went back to work. That thought caused Rory to pale as she realized she was going to need to face Lady Smallwood. If what Mycroft had said the night before was true, then their relationship, or whatever it actually was, was over. That didn’t mean she wanted to flaunt anything in her employer’s face. Despite how cruel Lady Smallwood had been in recent months, she didn’t want to cause her any distress.

Rory slipped into the bathroom before getting dressed. While in there, she noticed the used condom in the bin by the toilet. She was relieved that he had thought to use one as she had been so lost in the excitement that she knew she would have forgotten. She assumed, since he knew everything about her and had access to all her files, he knew she wasn’t on birth control.

Once Rory was finished and dressed, she wondered what on earth she was supposed to do now. She wasn’t expecting Mycroft to dote on her. From his reaction when he left the room, she was expecting things to become incredibly awkward. It left a sinking feeling within her but she prepared herself to be treated indifferently. 

Mycroft was nowhere to be seen in the hallway and Rory didn’t see him when she passed his study. She felt the sinking feeling worsen as she went downstairs and ran into Diane on the stairs. She blushed fiercely, wondering if she had any idea what had just taken place upstairs. They weren’t loud but they weren’t exactly quiet.

“Ms. Tarley,” Diane said with a worried tone, “is everything alright?”

“Of course,” Rory said, trying to sound as casual as possible but felt she might be failing miserably. Diane looked a bit skeptical and said, “Mr. Holmes left rather urgently. He didn’t say where he was going or when he might be back.”

“Oh,” Rory said. She supposed she shouldn’t be that surprised.

Diane nodded slightly and said, “You look a bit confused. Are you sure you’re alright?”

Rory bit her lip as she nodded slightly and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just going to go.”

“But Harold’s making an apple strudel for dessert, just for you,” Diane tried to tell her. Rory frowned and said, “I’m so sorry but I really can’t stay.” She tried to move past Diane but she blocked her and said, “You need to just give him time. He’s a difficult man but it’ll be worth it if you’re patient.”

Rory froze and looked at Diane in a stunned silence. Before she could even think of what to say, Diane rolled her eyes, “Don’t give me that look. I’m not an idiot and I know Mr. Holmes has been fawning over you for months.” She still couldn’t determine how to respond but she continued, “I think it’s safe to say that everyone who works here wants you to stay. You’re good for him and he’s good for you.”

“Diane,” Rory began to say but she cut her off, “Mr. Holmes has been so good to you. If you go now it’s just going to convince him that he’s better off cutting himself off from anyone that might care about him.”

“It’s complicated,” Rory finally managed to say. She frowned and said, “It’s really really complicated.”

Diane gave Rory a knowing look and said, “Trust me, that man is not as complicated as he tries to appear.”

Rory wanted to argue but it would be hard to do so without being indiscrete about what had just happened. She wanted nothing more than to get out of that house as fast as possible so she could lick her wounds from the hit and run she had just experienced. As she stood there, she realized she had no privacy to do that in her sister’s home. Now that she knew Mycroft put surveillance in the house, she found herself not wanting to go there either. 

Rory’s shoulders slumped in defeat. She sighed heavily, tilted her head back and said, “I’ll stay for now.”

“Good,” Diane said firmly. She nudged Rory with her shoulder and winked, “Not that I was going to let you go anyways.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Rory said uncomfortably. Diane laughed, “I’m kidding.” She then motioned Rory to follow her and said, “Come on, let’s have some tea.”

Rory dragged her feet but followed Diane to the kitchen. Rory said another hello to Harold who was happy to hear that she would be staying for dinner. She didn’t mention that she was being almost forced to stay. Diane prepared a tea tray and then ushered Rory out to the garden with her so they could have some privacy. 

Once the tea was poured, Rory said, “I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” Diane was quick to say, “And those love bites just magically appeared after you two disappeared from his study?”

Rory placed a hand over her neck and blushed, not knowing how to respond to that. Diane smirked and said, “Relax, I’m not going to tell anyone but I will pick up some heavier foundation when I go to the shops later so you can cover those up.”

“This is so embarrassing,” Rory said, burying her face in her hands as her skin glowed red. This was not how she predicted this day, let alone this weekend, to go. She should have just stayed at her sister’s house and pulled out all the surveillance equipment herself and confronted him at work. Why did Sherlock have to get her riled up?

Diane’s expression softened as she said, “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“You don’t understand,” Rory began to say. Diane’s face hardened slightly as she said, “Do you think that just because I’m the housekeeper that I don’t know anything?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Rory tried to say as she lowered her hands with an apologetic tone. Diane waved a hand to silence her and said, “I’ve known Mr. Holmes much longer than you have. Not once have I seen him display the patience and care that he shows with you. Yes, he’s had his affairs but not even Lady Small-minded-wood has ever stayed the night.”

“Lady Small-minded-wood?” Rory said with amusement. Diane smiled and said, “She’s an absolute terror when she’s here. Harold started calling her that and it just sorta stuck.” Rory couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

Diane continued her lecture, “I think he wants a relationship with you but he has no idea how it’s done. Just give him time so that you can settle into something that works for the both of you.” She paused and looked Rory over intently and sighed, “I just look at you and I can tell how much you love him.”

Rory’s eyes watered a bit as she said, “I think I do. I just feel like I’m in over my head. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“And that’s perfectly fine, dear,” Diane comforted her, “Mr. Holmes has no idea what he’s doing either. You can figure it out together.”

Rory sighed and said, “But he ran off.”

“And he’ll come back,” Diane said confidently, “It’ll be good if you’re still here. If you leave now, you’ll only just make him think he was right about staying away.”

Rory didn’t know what else to say. She felt so overwhelmed from everything that happened and everything that could happen once Mycroft returned. She wasn’t sure if Diane was at right as she believed she was. As she thought about what happened in his room, she remembered that he wouldn’t let her touch him. How could he want her if he didn’t want her to touch him?

The conversation lightened and they finished their tea. Diane told Rory to go relax while she went back to work. Not knowing what else to do, Rory settled herself in the library. She had only been in there a few times and felt it was absolutely absurd for something to have such a room in their home. It sometimes blew her mind how much wealth Mycroft had when she looked around his house. She was slowly getting used to it the more time she spent there but she spent most of her adult life in poverty and couldn’t imagine ever making enough money to own a quarter of the things that Mycroft had.

All of the books in Mycroft’s library were old and dull looking. Still, she enjoyed pulling books from the shelf just to flip through the pages. Some had beautiful illustrations that were hand drawn or wood pressed into the paper. She found some with scribbles in the margins from a previous owner as she could tell it wasn’t Mycroft’s handwriting which she was familiar with. She enjoyed the scent of the old books the most.

Rory remembered her dinner with Mycroft when he told her about the languages he spoke. She almost didn’t believe him but she found books in various languages and his distinct scrawl in the margins in the corresponding languages. She couldn’t help but run her finger of the embossed words. He had a heavy hand when he wrote.

Somehow Rory had managed to let the entire day escape her in the library. She had settled on a work of fiction, something Mycroft did not have many of, when she was interrupted. She was curled up in a chair with her knees pulled up and the book on her legs. Mycroft entered the room looking rather formidable until Rory looked at him with surprise. She didn’t know what to say so she let him speak first eventually. His facade seemed to crumble as he finally said in a surprised tone, “You stayed.”

“I did,” she said, gently closing the book, signaling that he had her undivided attention. He stepped further into the room and said, “I thought you would have left.”

Rory blushed and started to stand up, “If I’m intruding, I can go.”

“No,” Mycroft said quickly, his ears turning red before the color creeped up his neck to his face. Rory stared at him with wide-eyes and said, “Harold said he made dessert just for me so I felt obligated to stay.” She wanted to smack herself upside the head when he replied, “Oh, I see.” She wanted to scream that she stayed because she wanted him.

“Well,” Mycroft said with a pause, “dinner appears to be ready. Shall I escort you to the dining room?”

Rory bit her lip and nodded. She set the book down on her chair with the intention of coming back for it. She approached Mycroft carefully and started to head for the door. He followed only a step behind her. “How did you find the library?” He asked as he moved to walk alongside her. She looked up at him beside her and said, “It’s very comforting even if there aren’t many books that suit me.”

“I saw you were reading the _The Count of Monte Cristo_. How do you like it so far?” Mycroft asked. Rory was surprised they were making easy conversation. She was expecting some brooding silence or hostility. She wondered if he’d ever acknowledge what they had done earlier or if they’d ever repeat it. She hoped they would but she had no idea how she could tell him that. She bit her lip again and replied, “I haven’t gotten very far in it but I have seen the older film so I do know what it’s about.”

“How was your day?” Rory asked carefully. She avoided looking over at him as they walked down the stairs. It felt like they were moving at a glacial pace and she couldn’t tell if it was because they were trying to stretch out this time being so close together. She wanted to reach out and snag his hand in hers to see what he would do but something told her she needed to be patient and gentle. 

“It was quiet,” he said tensely before confessing, “I went to the Diogenes Club for a reprieve.” She simply nodded but said nothing. She could feel his eyes on her as they turned into the foyer and went into the dining room. 

The times that Rory had eaten alone with Mycroft, they were seated at opposite ends of the expansive table. The table was now sent so that Mycroft remained at the head but Rory’s setting was adjacent to him so that she was as close as she could be to him. She noted Mycroft’s expressionless face before he pulled the chair out for her. Once she was seated, he sat down as well and said nothing.

“Mycroft,” Rory said, his name still feeling odd in her mouth, “about Eurus...”

Maybe it wasn’t the best time to tell him the disheartening news but she had been pushing it from her mind all day to avoid overthinking it. She needed to just tell him. He might hate her for it but she couldn’t even imagine being back at Sherrinford.

“Yes, about that,” Mycroft said, “We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning for Sherrinford.”

Rory paled and said, “I can’t.”

“We’ve discussed this,” Mycroft said sternly. He looked at her and said, “I’ve already made the arrangements. Sherlock will be joining us.”

Rory opened her mouth to protest but he spoke over her, “You will be going to Sherrinford even if I have to carry you over my shoulder.” She glared at him and said, “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t test me,” was his response.

They did not speak to each other for the entirety of the meal. Harold came out to bring dessert. He waited for her to taste the apple strudel and homemade ice cream he had made for her. When she enthused about how good it was, he finally said goodnight and left them. Mycroft remained silent. 

Once dinner was over, Rory finally said, “I’m going to my room.” She felt like a petulant child, especially when Mycroft said, “Good, you’ll need your rest for tomorrow.” She ground her molars but said nothing more as she walked heavily out of the dining room. 

It was still early in the evening and Rory didn’t know what else to do with herself so she took a bath. As she soaked in the large tub, she couldn’t help but think back to what had happened earlier. It felt unreal, especially since they did not acknowledge it. As she thought more and more about the way Mycroft had touched her and tasted her, she felt a pull in her groin that caused her to lazily slip her hand beneath the bubbles.

Rory replayed the entire event in her mind as her fingers moved effortlessly against her skin. She bit her lip and curled her toes as she tried to relive the pleasure as well as the pain. She pushed her back against the wall of the tub, putting pressure on the severe bruise Mycroft had left on her shoulder. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t quite get herself to completion. It wasn’t a surprise, she did not normally masturbate as it was often hard for her to bring herself to orgasm. Mycroft seemed to do it for her with ease. 

Eventually Rory huffed and gave up. It felt nice but was getting frustrating. She drained the tub and got ready for bed. She couldn’t believe she was spending another night in Mycroft’s home. This was not a weekend she could have ever planned or predicted for herself. 

Once Rory was settled into bed, she tried to calm her mind but it was easy for it to wander in the dark. She sat up in a panic several times and turned her lamp on to make sure no one was in her room. She couldn’t help but imagine Eurus watching her every move. She was a mastermind who had planned the events at Sherrinford in detail years prior over the course of a few minutes, or that was what John had told her. What if this was just a continuation of the same plan? Surely Mycroft was preparing for that. Right?

It was almost two in the morning when Rory dragged herself from her bed. She needed answers or else she’d never sleep. She shuffled her bare feet down the hallway to the other side of the house in shorts and a tank top. She stopped in front of Mycroft’s door and she looked at it nervously. She couldn’t believe she was there for a second time.

Rory knocked on the door and held her breath as she had done earlier. She expected that Mycroft would open the door as he had done then but instead she heard him call out, “Come in.” She gulped and opened the door. 

Mycroft’s room was dimly lit by the lamp at his bedside. His back was resting against the headboard of his massive bed as he scribbled into a small notebook. He wore reading glasses and pajamas that Rory was certain were quite in style... over fifty years ago. He wrote in his notebook for a few more moments as Rory closed the door behind her. She didn’t think any of his staff were still around but she felt better knowing it was closed and that their conversation would be private.

When Mycroft finally set his notebook down on the nightstand and removed his glasses, he looked at Rory and said, “I wondered if you’d be back.”

Rory’s body flushed and she saw his eyes wander over her body. She suddenly felt more exposed than when she was naked and tied to the post. She eyed the post for a moment but then said feebly, “That’s not why I’m here.”

“Yes,” Mycroft said with slight disappointment, “I figured you’d want to voice one final protest.”

Rory stepped across the room, not wanting to talk to him from so far away. She approached the far side of the bed and stopped. She looked at him with worry and said, “John told me how Eurus used James Moriarty, how she manipulated him in only a few minutes. She planned everything that happened at Sherrinford, knowing every detail years in advance. Have you considered this is still part of her plan?”

Mycroft nodded and said, “That’s a reasonable concern but yes, I have considered that.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Rory told him. Mycroft shook his head slightly and said, “I told you why I’m doing this. It’s a risk that has to be taken for my family.”

“But she’s not my family,” Rory argued, “She means nothing to me and I’m sure I mean just as much to you and the rest of your family. Why am I risking my life for your family?”

Mycroft was silent for several moments as he stared at her. She stared back with fear and anticipation in her features. He finally replied to her and said, “As I said before, I will keep you safe.”

“But,” Rory started to say but he repeated himself more firmly, “I will keep you safe.” She knew there was no arguing with him. Something about the fierceness in his tone rattled her and comforted her at the same time. She believed he would try his best to ensure her safety but she was more worried Eurus would best him again. 

Rory nodded and said in defeat, “Ok.”

“I’m glad we have that settled. It’s late and you should be in bed,” Mycroft told her. She nodded again and said, “I understand. Goodnight, Mr. Holmes.” She started to turn back toward his door when he asked, “Where are you going?”

Rory paused before turning back to face him. She was red once more as she said, “To bed.”

Mycroft pushed the blankets down on the bed and waved a hand to the empty space beside him. He looked stern but he said nothing. She eyed him carefully before slowly climbing into the bed. She suddenly felt more terror than when she was alone in her own bed. 

“I don’t embrace while I sleep,” Mycroft said as he reached over toward his nightstand and turned the light off. The room plunged into darkness, leaving Rory unsettled for a moment. She heard the rustling of sheets as Mycroft settled down into the bed. She waited nervously, expecting him to touch her. Once the room was silent, she realized he was intending on sleeping with her. Just sleeping. She allowed herself to settle into the bed, which felt softer and more comfortable than the bed in her own room, something she didn’t think was possible. She lay there quietly, turned toward Mycroft but only seeing a faint outline of his form in the darkness. She watched and waited until she heard his breath soften, indicating that he was asleep.

It wasn’t until she was starting to fall asleep herself that she realized that Mycroft trusted her enough to fall asleep beside her. Mycroft trusted her and he was going to keep her safe.


	9. Day 9

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Rory said miserably, “This color is absolutely horrible!”

Rory and Diane stood in the empty room that would soon be the nursery for the twins, staring at paint samples on the wall. They were dressed in old shirts with their hair tied up. The nesting obsession had hit Rory hard when she woke up and she refused to listen to Diane’s arguments to wait until the builders could come in and finish the room.

“I think it clashes with the hardwood,” Diane said, looking at the undesirable shade of green that Rory had just painted a swatch of on the wall. They had several other colors to choose from but this had been Rory’s first pick when she had picked out paint samples. Even Mycroft had tried to talk her out of it when they had picked colors almost a month earlier. Now she hated all the colors they had picked. 

“We could order more paint samples, we don’t need to decide today,” Diane tried to tell Rory. She argued back, “Who knows when this virus business is going to end? We need to decide this now so we can start painting. I don’t want this room reeking of paint fumes when the twins arrive.”

Diane then said, “It’ll only be another day or two to get the samples and decide. That still leaves us plenty of time.”

“Fine,” Rory said grumpily, she crossed her arms and said, “we can wait.”

Eventually Rory agreed to Diane’s suggestion that they focus on putting together the bedside cribs so that Rory could nurse the twins in the middle of the night without having to get out of bed. It had been Mycroft’s idea that they get them, surprising Rory as she assumed he would want the babies sleeping in their nursery from the start.

Diane seemed to take the task over when Rory’s back started to ache. She tried to bite back her complaints but the housekeeper could see the pain in her face. She forced Rory to lay in bed while she sat on the floor and assembled the cribs. She handed Rory the instructions and asked her to read the steps aloud as she figured out which piece was which. 

Once the cribs were assembled, Diane told Rory to rest while she went to start preparing dinner. She stuffed a pillow under the small of her back and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come to her after another night of poor sleep thanks to the twins kicking away all night. 

Rory managed to sleep for nearly a half hour when her phone on the nightstand woke her up. She clumsily grabbed the phone and when she was it was Mycroft calling her eyes sprung wide open and she answered the call.

“Mycroft,” Rory said desperately. He replied nearly breathless, “Rory.”

“Is everything ok?” Rory asked as she tried to push herself up on the bed. It was struggle but she managed to sit up and rest her back on the headboard. Her stomach dropped as Mycroft replied in a devastated tone, “I just received an update from Sherrinford about Eurus.”

“Please tell me she’s ok,” Rory said though she knew the news could not be so good based on his tone. He replied with a choked voice, “She was intubated this morning. They don’t know if she’s going to make it to the end of the week.”

“Oh, Mycroft,” Rory said, feeling tears starting to well in her eyes. She knew Mycroft was blaming himself and she was quick to tell him, “This is not your fault, so don’t you dare blame yourself.”

Mycroft argued, “I’m the reason she’s imprisoned there. I’m responsible for her and the staff on the island.”

“Some idiots didn’t follow protocols and infected her. Even you couldn’t predict that,” Rory told him.

Rory had a complicated relationship with Eurus, who almost killed her, but then she saved Eurus. When she thought about it, Eurus really was the biggest catalyst for her relationship with Mycroft. If she were to ever see her again, she would thank her properly for that.

Even though Rory had helped Eurus and a sort of friendship developed, she was still terrified of her and knew the woman could not be entirely trusted or ever set free. Still, it pained her to think of Eurus dying alone with no one to be there with her. She asked Mycroft, “Is there any way we can set up a phone so we talk to her. She can’t talk to us but it might ease her to hear our voices. Sherlock could play his violin for her so she doesn’t feel so alone.”

Rory heard sniffling on the line and then he weakly replied, “I will do that and let you know. She would love to hear your voice.”

“God, I wish I could be with you right now. You shouldn’t be alone right now,” Rory said, clenching her free hand and fighting the anger that she tried to suppress since Mycroft’s quarantine started.

“I need you here,” Mycroft told her and it extinguished the flames Rory felt. Her chest ached and a small feeling of pride replaced the anger. It had taken so long for Mycroft to be able to say he needed her. He would let his actions speak for him or he’d find ways to ask for help without actually saying those words, but hearing him vocalize his needs was still new and exciting.

It had taken her a long time to discover when Mycroft really needed her. She assumed he was using her simply for pleasure. In the beginning she never realized he was using her for comfort because she never realized how deep the emotions of the Ice Man ran.   
—————  
A loud noise woke Rory in a panic. There was a thin layer of sweat on her skin and she cried out as she felt her limbs tangle in the sheets. Her eyes shot open and she looked around with a confused and unsettled look on her face before the memories of the night before slowly creeped into her mind. She remembered how she had ended up in Mycroft’s bed just as an unsettling clap of thunder distracted her. She looked toward the windows in surprise.

She heard movement across the room and turned her head to see Mycroft coming out of his closet. From her spot on his bed, she could see that it was obscenely large with numerous suits hanging organized by color. He was expertly tying his tie without the need for a mirror and said, “You’ve been granted a reprieve, Ms. Tarley.”

Rory frowned at being called Ms. Tarley but asked, “A reprieve?”

“A large storm moved in unexpectedly during the night, the air fields are closed. We’ll be unable to fly to Sherrinford until tomorrow,” Mycroft explained to her. Her brain was still pushing the sleep away and it took her a few moments before she breathed a sigh of relief. She avoided Mycroft’s eyes as she untangled her limbs from the sheets and said, “I should go then.”

Mycroft said nothing as he watched her get out of his bed. She lowered her gaze to the floor as she made her way across the room to his door. She felt so confused and out of place. She just wanted some solitude to fully waken and gather her thoughts. He caught her arm as she tried to walk past him.

“You don’t need to go,” Mycroft said, looking down at her. She took a deep breath before looking up at him. She didn’t know what to say. He had a serious look to him that made her feel unwelcome despite his words and his grip on her arm.

Mycroft leaned into her and said, “It’s your birthday. Stay here.”

“If you’re worried I’ll disappear before you can take me to Sherrinford, I promise I won’t,” Rory said to him without thinking. She could see her words caught him off guard. He looked confused and said, “I trust you. I’ve told you that. I’m asking you to stay so that you’re not alone.”

Rory wanted to ask, _Are you sure it’s because_ you _don’t want to be alone?_ She didn’t say it though. She could only say, “You don’t need to humor me.”

“Very well,” Mycroft said, letting her arm go. Rory frowned, almost wanting to reach for him just to have contact again. She tried to keep her voice steady and said, “I’ve appreciated your...” she paused and then said softly, “attentions this weekend. You haven’t had a chance to have any time to yourself and neither have I.”

Mycroft nodded and said firmly, “I understand.” He softened just slightly and said, “Will you at least join me for breakfast?” Rory wanted to refuse but she worried if she pushed away too much from Mycroft that he would assume she wasn’t interested in him. She really didn’t want to leave but she had spent an entire weekend in his presence, dealing with his different moods, and she really needed some time to come to terms with what happened. She didn’t want to take advantage of his hospitality and appear too clingy. From what she gathered about Mycroft’s relationship with Lady Smallwood, she wanted more than something casual. If Mycroft got the impression that Rory wanted more than sex, would he push her away too?

“Of course,” Rory said gently, “Just let me change and I’ll be downstairs shortly.”

Mycroft nodded and allowed her to leave his room. She held her breath until she had walked past him and closed his door once she was in the hallway. She let out her breath in a agonized sigh as she walked to her room. She wondered if Mycroft really trusted that she wouldn’t run away just to avoid going to Sherrinford. Did he just want her around for sex? She couldn’t tell because they hadn’t discussed what had happened the day before and it was driving her crazy.

Rory went to her room and didn’t bother with her own clothes this time. She doubted Mycroft would care if she took any of the clothes provided with her so she changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt as it was chilly and she could hear the wind howling through the house. She brushed her hair out before putting it in a fresh braid. Her skin was looking quite pale so she added just a hint of makeup to give herself some color. She pocketed her phone that she had left in the room during the night, ignoring the numerous texts and missed calls from her family. She would call them when she got back to her sister’s house.

Once Rory was ready, she went downstairs to the dining room to find Mycroft sitting at the head of the table with a newspaper spread in front of him. He had his readers perched on the tip of his nose while he looked down sternly through them. He raised his head when he heard her enter and stood up quickly, messily folding the paper and tucking it under his arm. He took his readers off and folded them with one hand and tucked them his pocket. With his free arm he waved at the table and said, “Happy Birthday, Ms. Tarley.”

Rory blushed slightly and looked at the table to see there were flowers from the garden in small vases on the table along with a single balloon tied to the largest arrangement in the center. There were also a few small wrapped gifts around her setting adjacent to Mycroft. She couldn’t help but smile and said, “This wasn’t necessary.”

“I had no say in the matter. It seems my staff is very fond of you,” Mycroft said with a hint of a smile. Rory went over to the table and said a quiet thanks to Mycroft when he pulled the seat out for her. She looked at Mycroft and asked, “Did you tell them it was my birthday?”

“I think Diane may have overheard our conversation on Friday,” Mycroft told her but he didn’t sound upset by it. He then nodded toward the gifts before her and said, “I think breakfast will be out shortly. Why don’t you open your gifts?”

Rory looked at them hesitantly and replied, “I don’t need any gifts. It’s really not necessary.” She didn’t like having the attention put on her and while she’d happily buy a gift for anyone, she always felt mortified to receive them. “You would offend more by not opening them,” he said. She eyed him hesitantly before saying, “Ok.”

Rory reached out and grabbed the smallest gift. It was wrapped in a violet wrapping paper with a darker purple lines illustrating lavender growing around it. She carefully removed the paper to unveil a small jewelry box. She pulled the lid off and smiled. Nestled in the box was an amethyst worry stone. It’s purple color coordinated with the wrapping paper. She gently picked up the stone and held it in her palm, enjoying the coolness against her skin.

Mycroft watched her and said, “I believe that is from Diane.”

“I love it,” Rory said, admiring the simple gift. She rubbed her thumb along the groove of the stone several times before setting it back down in the box. She replaced the lid and put the box next to her plate. She looked to the next gift, a larger box wrapped in brown paper and twine. She had seen the supplies in the kitchen and knew it was from Harold. She untied the twine and removed the paper. When she opened the box she couldn’t help but laugh and say, “I think there’s a theme here.”

Rory pulled out a lavender scented candle along with a similarly scented bath scent. The labels mentioned the words ‘stress relief’ and it made her shake her head with a smile. 

“I think they think you work too hard,” Mycroft said as he sipped at his coffee before him. Rory raised an eyebrow and said, “If they think I’m working too hard, I wonder what they think of you.”

“We think you worry too much,” Diane said as she came into the room suddenly. She came over to Rory and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and said, “Happy Birthday, dear.”

“Thank you,” Rory said sincerely. Diane patted her shoulder and said, “And we don’t talk about what we think of Mr. Holmes if we know what’s good for us.” She winked then said, “Breakfast will be out in just a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” Mycroft said, catching both Rory and Diane by surprise. His eyebrow was raised in amusement as he said nothing else and sipped his coffee again. Diane gave an impressed look to Rory before she went into the kitchen. Rory decided not to bring attention to it and reached for the next gift before her. 

Mycroft said, “That is from Roger.” She opened the gift and continued to smile as she discovered he had gotten her socks, something her younger self would have turned her nose up at. They were special socks particular for running. She only had a few pairs and they were practically disintegrating from overuse. She had wanted more but the cost of one pair of these socks could easily buy her six pairs of regular ones. Roger had gotten her three pairs.

There was one more gift on the table and Mycroft told her, “That would be my gift.” 

The box was thin, flat, and long almost like a necklace box. She didn’t care for jewelry and really hoped that was not what he had given her. She wanted to protest that he didn’t need to get her anything but she had already opened and accepted the other gifts. She couldn’t refuse Mycroft’s. She opened it carefully and gasped when she saw the logo on the box.

“Mr. Holmes,” Rory breathed out as she looked down in shock, “this is too much!”

“Don’t be silly,” Mycroft said, “it’ll help with your training.”

Rory held the newest Apple Watch in her hands as if it were a bomb ready to explode in her face. She shook her head and said, “Really, this is too much. It’s too expensive.” Mycroft waved her off and said, “Don’t be foolish, it’s your birthday and you deserve to have nice things.”

Rory didn’t feel like those were justified reasons but she looked down at the box and said, “I have always wanted one...”

It was true, she had wanted one for some time but she couldn’t justify the cost. She had looked at them online before and liked the idea of being able to leave her phone behind during her runs. The watch had a GPS to track her distance and her pacing, it could monitor her heart beat, and she could also listen to music through it. Mycroft then said, “I’ve had my security team link the GPS locator to our database. If you have an emergency, it’ll notify my team as well as local law enforcement.” There was a long pause as Mycroft stared at her, waiting for a response. She didn’t know what to say so he then said more hesitantly, “If you disapprove, I can always have it undone.”

Rory considered what Mycroft had just said to her and then asked, “Do you do that with my phone?” There was another pause and then he said, “Yes.”

Rory sighed and set the box down. She looked at him with annoyance and said, “Why? Why are you doing all of this?”

“We’ve discussed this,” Mycroft said, “I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“This is obsession,” Rory told him strongly, “It’s extreme and I don’t know why you do this. I have these theories and most of them don’t sit well with me.”

Mycroft folded his hands underneath his chin and looked at her with interest and said, “I’d love to hear these theories you have about me.”

Rory blushed at the feeling of his examining eyes on her. She rested her hands on her lap and chewed the inside of her cheek as she considered whether or not she wanted to get into this with him. She was always the type of person who tried to keep her head down and stay out of trouble but sometimes she wanted to pull on the loose thread to see what would happen. Today was going to be one of those days that she was going to pull on that thread even if it killed her.

“My first theory,” Rory said, looking at him hesitantly, “is that you don’t really trust me and that by keeping me close, you’re able to keep an eye on me.” Mycroft smirked and said, “If that were true, do you think I’d let you sleep in my bed?” She responded by turning bright red. She ignored his question and went on, “My next thought is that you want to buy my cooperation so that I’ll be more agreeable to doing interrogations for you.”

Mycroft hummed for a moment but said nothing. He nodded at her to continue. She studied him to see what he might think of that but couldn’t get a hint. She went on, “I think you could also be using me in some twisted game against Lady Smallwood.”

“While I have my quarrels with Lady Smallwood, I can assure you that this is one theory that is simply preposterous,” Mycroft told her. She nodded and then said quickly before she could chicken out, “I think you like me.” She watched him carefully to see if there was any reaction but he seemed as composed as he normally was. He then asked, “Were there any other theories?”

Rory shook her head, “No.”

“And which of those leave you feeling unsettled?” Mycroft asked smugly. She stared at him, realizing he had trapped her in a corner. 

Mycroft gave her a soft smile that felt more condescending than comforting. She frowned but did not say anything else. He unfolded his hands and reached for his coffee and said, “Before I explain myself, I think it needs saying that what happened yesterday was an outlier and should not be used to help formulate any _theories_ you might have.” Rory’s stomach dropped at his words. He went on, “You have your uses and are good company. I am generous with you because of your financial status compared to my own. You have your faults but they are minor though often irritating. You do good work and and I think it ought to be rewarded. My surveillance on you is prioritized by your importance and your role within the organization. Should something happen to you, it could be considered a matter of national security and I’m quite sure no matter how much Lady Smallwood belittles you, she would be hard pressed to find someone of equal value to to replace you and she knows it.”

Before Rory could say anything, the door to the kitchen opened and Diane came out, followed by Harold then Roger. Diane was carrying a rather dull plate of food which she set before Mycroft but Harold had an impressive plating of french toast covered in strawberries and whipped cream. There was a drizzle of chocolate on everything, including the fresh banana sliced along side the french toast. He had even lit some candles and placed them in the bread. 

Mycroft’s staff sang to her as they brought the decadent plate before her. Rory was flustered for a variety of reasons but did her best to appear grateful. She blew out the candles and thanked everyone for their gifts. After several minutes Mycroft cleared his throat, obtaining the attention of the room, and said, “If you wouldn’t mind, I have matters that I need to discuss with Ms. Tarley.”

Rory thanked them once more as they departed the room. She looked to Mycroft once they were alone and noted his simple breakfast. She looked to her plate and back to him and said, “I think we both know I’m not going to eat most of this. Would you like some?”

“I can’t even begin to fathom the calories in that,” Mycroft said though she saw a yearning look in his eye. She rolled her eyes and said, “It’s my birthday and I demand you have some.”

Mycroft raised a brow in amusement and said, “You demand it? That’s quite unusual for you.” Rory blushed but said nothing. She stood up and picked up her plate. She pushed some of the food onto Mycroft’s, receiving no further protest.

Once Rory sat back down, she picked up her fork and started to push the food around. She wasn’t hungry but she knew that Mycroft’s eyes were on her and he’d expect her to eat. She took a small bite and finally said, “You said what happened yesterday was an outlier.”

“I was uncharacteristically emotional,” Mycroft said rather coldly as he started to eat. She studied him for a moment and then asked, “So, am I to pretend that it never happened?” He didn’t respond but Rory noticed the color in his ears. She couldn’t help but find it funny that his ears gave him away when he was trying to appear cool and collected. She wondered if he knew. 

This entire weekend had been based on Rory taking chances and she decided to take one more when she said, “It doesn’t have to be an outlier.” She still only received silence from him but she noticed the red spreading up his neck. He seemed to be chewing on the inside of his cheek, thinking of what to say. Rory then said, “You don’t have to decide anything now.”

Mycroft finally spoke and said, “Are you proposing an arrangement for sex?”

Rory couldn’t help but blush. She gulped a bit nervously and looked down at her plate and said, “Perhaps, but maybe with a little more involvement.” She nearly pushed her food off the plate as she tried desperately to appear calm. She knew she was failing and she knew Mycroft knew as well when he glanced down at the mess of her plate. He frowned and said, “If you’re suggesting a relationship, let me end that delusion right here and now.”

Rory’s frown matched his but she said nothing. She watched him carefully as he then said, “I’ll admit that what happened yesterday was enjoyable and if you’re willing to agree to some stipulations I have, it’s not entirely unreasonable why we, two consenting adults, couldn’t partake in further activities.”

“That is the most complicated way of saying you want to be friends with benefits,” Rory couldn’t help but giggle nervously. She set her fork down and covered her mouth to try to suppress her laughter. He glared at her but she knew he wasn’t actually mad at her. Spending more and more time with him made it easier to read him. It could be due to how familiar she was getting with him but she also couldn’t help but think he was lowering his guard around her more than he realized. She wondered if it could also be intentional.

Rory finally controlled her laughter. She really wasn’t thrilled with his counteroffer but could already feel herself craving him. She couldn’t help but imagine what it’d be like to get him fully out of his three-piece suit.

Rory then asked, “What stipulations did you have in mind?”

“We can discuss them in my study after breakfast,” Mycroft said. He glanced over his shoulder to the door at the kitchen, “I’d like total privacy when having this discussion.”

Rory simply nodded and then finally took a bite of her breakfast. She set her fork down and said, “Well, I’m done.”

“No,” Mycroft told her sternly, “you’re not.” He nodded down at her plate and said, “You’ve hardly eaten enough this weekend.” She fought the urge to stick her tongue out him and cross her arms. She mildly glared at him before picking up her fork again and slowly took a few bites to appease him. She waited impatiently for Mycroft to eat his breakfast and read his newspaper. She was sure he was enjoying her frustrations but said nothing.

Clearly Mycroft had a power over her that she refused to acknowledge to him as this whole weekend had been about her trying to leave and yet he continued roping her into staying. She was ready to run out the door this morning but now was waiting for him to finish his breakfast only to go deeper into the house. 

“Finally,” Rory said under her breath when Mycroft announced, “Shall we go upstairs to my study?” She forced a friendly smile and followed him out of the dining room and up the stairs. She wanted to run ahead of him but she knew she’d only just have to wait for him to catch up. He was clearly not in any rush. She wanted to know what Mycroft’s _stipulations_ were. Her curiosity matched her eagerness.

Once they were in Mycroft’s study, he closed the door and asked her to take the seat that was becoming familiar to her. She plopped into it and immediately leaned forward and said, “Ok, let’s talk.”

“You truly need to learn patience,” Mycroft said with amusement before he took a seat across from her. He casually crossed his leg and rested his elbows on the armrests. His hands joined together and he studied her with a sly grin on his face. She couldn’t help but blush and asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Mycroft tilted his head sideways ever so slightly and replied, “I’m just deducing some things about you that I wasn’t able to before.”

“Like what?” She couldn’t help but ask. He gave her a mocking smile and said, “It’s nothing important.” She frowned at his answer and said as firmly as she could, “Tell me.”

Mycroft’s face went a bit serious and said, “That leads us into why we are here.” She leaned back into her chair but said nothing as he went on, “I have some expectations that you need to be aware of if you really want to pursue a sexual partnership with me.” Rory felt her entire body warm at his words. She rested her hands on the armrest of her chair and gripped them firmly. She watched Mycroft’s eyes examine her hands though he didn’t mention anything about it. 

“I can tell through a variety of data and observations what your sexual experiences have included and it’s why I’m going to tell you this first,” Mycroft said, holding onto Rory’s attention. He raised and eyebrow and said, “The rules I’m imposing are steadfast. Any deviation from them will force me to end this dalliance. Once I have explained them, I’ll give you the opportunity to decline. If you do choose to decline, we can move forward with a strictly professional affiliation.” 

Rory gulped nervously and then nodded her understanding. Mycroft rested his hands on his lap and said, “Correct me if I’m wrong, which isn’t likely... but you aren’t personally familiar with the concept of BDSM.” She paled but nodded again. She had read some of the popular fictional books that involved it. At the time, she was a bit repulsed by the idea of restraints, power plays, and pain in the bedroom but now as she imagined Mycroft in those situations, she couldn’t help but feel a flutter in her stomach. She wondered if there was something wrong with her. She felt the light throb of the bite on her shoulder and enjoyed it.

“Without going into unnecessary detail, let me say that I am dominant and I expect you to be submissive to me,” Mycroft told her. She kept her face as expressionless as she could as he went on, “I know that you’ve been enjoying discovering a more assertive side to yourself but you will need to set that all aside when you’re with me.”

Rory was finding that she was already not enjoying this talk. She gripped the armrest more tightly and remained silent. He studied her for a moment and said, “I’m surprised you have nothing to say.” She frowned slightly and replied, “I’m waiting until you’re done before I form any thoughts.”

“It’s unlike you to hold back,” he told her smugly. She huffed slightly and said, “Just say what you have to say and I’ll share my thoughts when I’m ready.”

“Very well,” Mycroft said, nodding respectfully. He went on to say, “While I know I can rely on you for this, I still need to say that discretion is of the utmost importance though this is more for your safety and reputation than it is for mine.” He studied her for a moment, allowing her a chance to speak if she desired but she kept tightlipped.

Mycroft then told her, “You’re more than familiar with the volatility of our schedules so I will notify you of a desire to meet with a minimum of twenty four hours notice under normal circumstances. There may be instances where I may request a meeting with less notice but I’ll endeavor to keep them to a minimum.” He paused again, still expecting her to speak up. She nodded her head at him to continue.

“Ideally, I’d like for us to meet here at my residence. If a different location is to be used, I will let you know in advance though it would be a rare occasion,” Mycroft said. He then added, “Though I abhor texting, that will be my method of communicating this information to you. I will allow you every opportunity to decline meeting but I request a timely response. No response will be assumed to be a confirmation that you will meet with me.”

Rory assumed that was the extent of Mycroft’s rules, leaving her surprised when he continued to speak, “There are certain rules that I will expect you to follow during our encounters. The first will be that I do not wish for you to touch me. I will utilize restraints as I see fit but if I decline to use them, I expect you to respect my boundaries.”

“Despite what happened last night, I will not allow you to sleep in my bed again. You are always welcome to retire in your room and can stay as long as you wish. As previously stated, you may come and go as you wish,” he told her though she felt she really couldn’t go as she wished. It seemed whenever she tried, she was roped back in.

“We will use safe words and I expect you to choose one that you will use whenever you would like to stop or would like me to proceed with caution. You have nothing to fear from me and I will never be angry with you for enforcing your boundaries.” Mycroft told her with a sincerity she wasn’t expecting from him during this talk.

“You will not have other sexual or romantic partners during our arrangement. If you do, this will be over,” Mycroft said gravely. He then changed his tone to sound like he was talking regular business when he said, “If you are able to honor these rules and you don’t allow these extracurricular activities to interfere with our working relationship, I believe this could be a rather pleasurable agreement for us both.”

Mycroft then lowered his head to stare at her more seriously and asked, “Do you have anything to say now?”

Rory stared back at him for a few moments before releasing her death grip on the arm rest. She bit her lip for a moment as she tried to form orderly thoughts from the chaos in her mind. Her first question was fueled a bit by jealousy when she asked, “Did Lady Smallwood have these rules?”

The question seemed to catch Mycroft off guard as he leaned away from her and paused. He then sighed with annoyance and said, “No, but she should have. Her attachment to me was inappropriate and unreciprocated though I tried to warn her several times. It caused things to be... messy. I’d like to avoid such a situation again.”

Rory nodded, appreciative of the honest answer. She then asked, “Why can’t I touch you?”

Mycroft chewed the inside of his lip for a moment and looked rather bothered by the questions she had for him though he didn’t protest them. He answered, “I simply don’t like being touched.” Rory suspected there was more to it and she watched him carefully. He didn’t give anything away, not that she knew what to look for the way he could read her like a book. She accepted the answer and then said, “I don’t intend to have any other relationships. Does that rule apply to you as well?”

Rory took a small amount of pride in making him shift uncomfortably in his chair. If she was going to commit to him, she would expect the same. She was trying to find peace in her mind that Lady Smallwood had been all over him and while she didn’t believe in claiming ownership of another person, it was a odd situation she found herself in and she needed to come to terms with it. He replied slowly, “I may have situations where I will not be able to abide by that rule for,” he paused, sighed, and continued, “diplomatic reasons. So no, that rule does not apply to me.”

That was not the answer Rory was expecting. She did not like it one bit and found herself asking, “How often will those _diplomatic reasons_ occur?” He seemed to think it over and said, “On average, approximately three or four times a year.” She nodded, still not happy but then asked, “Would you tell me if it happened?”

“I can assure you I will be thoroughly tested so as not to pose any risk to you,” was his response. She shook her head and said, “That’s not what I asked.” He glared at her before saying, “It may be a matter of national security that I...”

“I want to know,” Rory said firmly, cutting him off. Her heart raced at the thrill of asserting herself when she knew it was something he wanted to suppress in her. It made her feel rebellious, like she could shake him. He finally sighed with annoyance and said, “Fine. I will advise you but please note there will be a hiatus to our agreement until I am fully cleared of any possible infections. This will be for your safety and consideration.”

Rory nodded and then said, “You have to wear a condom. Always.” He nodded as well and said, “I’m aware you’re not on any contraceptive. Have you considered using one?” She frowned, “No, condoms are sufficient.”

Mycroft replied to that, “Condoms, if used perfectly, have a failure rate of 2%. Real world applications show that figure to be as high as 15%. Would you say that they are still sufficient?”

Rory didn’t want to get into the details with him but she found herself with no choice. She was blunt as she said, “Condoms don’t cause me to bleed so much that I become severely anemic and need to be hospitalized. They also don’t leave me bent over with agonizing cramps or intense mood swings.”

There was a pause before Mycroft then said, “Fair enough.”

Rory couldn’t help but say, “If you’re so worried about what I do or do not put in my body so you can enjoy it, why don’t you consider having a vasectomy?” 

Mycroft shifted in his seat and Rory watched as his hands almost protectively covered his lap for a moment. She smirked and said, “That’s what I thought.” He glared at her but said nothing. She then asked, “What about the safe word you mentioned?”

“I will allow you to choose if you’d like, something that you can remember that would not likely be uttered by accident in the bedroom,” Mycroft said, “Some people stay simple and use colors such as red for stop and green for go. They may use yellow to proceed slowly or with caution. I may sometimes ask for your safe word to ensure you’re paying attention to your mental and physical state in the moment.”

Rory considered what might be a fitting word. She could use the colors that Mycroft had mentioned but they seemed so impersonal, something that she was sure he would be glad of. While she knew Mycroft was stressing this wasn’t a relationship, it was the only way she could have him. Perhaps it was not the healthiest approach but she fingered the scars on her palm and thought of the other chaos that had happened in her life. Getting her heart broken by Mycroft Holmes seemed minor in the grand scheme of things. 

“Goldfish,” Rory finally said.

Mycroft raised his eyebrows in surprise and said, “I beg your pardon?”

“My safe word is _goldfish_ ,” she said firmly. He watched her intently for a moment and then said tensely, “Very well.”

“Were there any other questions or thoughts you had regarding our arrangement?” Mycroft asked after a few moments of silence. Rory had a million thoughts and questions but they seemed unimportant. Her eyes scanned him sitting before her and then focused on his chest. Her fingers twitched at the memory of touching his chest. Her chest ached but she ignored it and said, “No.”

Mycroft nodded and then stood up. He brushed his suit flat despite having no wrinkles in sight and said, “Now that that’s been discussed, would you be opposed to joining me in my bedroom?”

Rory wanted to laugh at the offer and how quickly he wanted to start working on this arrangement. She glanced at his trousers and could see he was beginning to stir and blushed. Despite now being thirty years old, she had never discussed sex in such a calm manner before. Usually it was in the moment and it was rushed and messy and rarely ended well for her. Seeing this restraint that Mycroft had fueled the burning within her. It was all new for her but she found herself very willing. 

Rory couldn’t help but tease, “Mr. Holmes, are you offering me birthday sex?” He looked slightly annoyed but said, “I suppose I am.” She smiled and asked, “Do I get to make any special requests?” She was joking but she could see the gears turning in his head as she caught him off guard. He looked at her suspiciously and asked, “What did you have in mind?”

What _did_ she have in mind? She thought about it but truly had nothing that came immediately to mind. She pictured what would probably happen in Mycroft’s room. She didn’t think he’d be this thorough in laying out guidelines to their relationship, if it could be called that, if he was just going to be predictable and do the same thing he did yesterday. She looked at his chest, not ready to look him in the eye and it stole her attention as she once again remembered Sherrinford. She warily raised her eyes to look at him and asked, “Can I ask for a delay in the rules, just for today?”

There was a moment of silence before Mycroft asked again but much more carefully, “What did you have in mind?” His eyes were burning her as he studied her intently. She blushed and said, “I want to touch you.”

Mycroft almost hissed as he sucked in a breath of air. He looked almost pained for a moment and shifted his weight from foot to foot. She could actually see a few glimpses of expressions flicker on his face, including fear, anger, and possibly arousal. 

“You can say no,” Rory blurted out, afraid that he would end things before they started. Her hands started to fidget on her lap, “Lord knows you’ve done so much for me that you really don’t owe me anything. I know you said it was a boundary and I am respectful of that and I promise this will be the only time I ask.”

Rory looked down at her hands and silently cursed herself for even mentioning it. She was ready to simply get up and leave the room when he finally said, “Just this once.”

The tension she had caused kept her from feeling thrill at his submission. She looked back to him and asked softly, “Are you sure?” He nodded but seemed to recoil slightly when she pushed herself from the chair to her feet. She bit her lip and slowly approached him. He watched her carefully as she raised a hand and gently brushed her fingers against the curve of his shoulder and down his arm to his elbow. He shivered slightly under her touch despite her only brushing the fabric of his suit. She glanced up at him and said, “You can tell me to stop at anytime.”

Mycroft said nothing and allowed her hand to run further down his arm to his hand. She slipped her fingers across his palm so that they held hands but their fingers did not intertwine. She then gently tugged on him and said, “Let’s go.”

Rory felt unsure of herself as she led Mycroft from his study to his room. She worried there would be someone in the hallway to see them but was relieved they encountered no one. She let go of Mycroft’s hand once they were in his room. He locked the door as she stood in the middle of his room, staring at him nervously despite having been tied up naked to his bedpost less than twenty-four hours ago. 

Mycroft leaned against the door as if trying to get as much space from her as possible as he stared at her wide-eyed. She was having doubts and wanted to tell him that it was ok, he could simply restrain her again but he spoke first and said, “Take your clothes off.”

Rory nodded at the command and slowly began to take her clothes off, starting with her shirt. Her hands were shaking slightly and she knew he noticed but was relieved he said nothing about it. She didn’t think he wanted a strip show but she also imagined he didn’t want her taking her clothes off as if she were about to jump in the shower after a long run. She found a moderate pace and held out each piece of clothing away from her and dropped it while looking directly into Mycroft’s eyes. She was terrified and turned on all at once.

When Rory was finally naked, she fought the urge to cover up. She let her arms rest at her side, her fingertips touching the skin of her thighs. She looked at Mycroft with wide eyes and asked, “Can I undress you?” He gulped, Rory noticed, but then nodded. 

Unlike Rory’s casual clothing, Mycroft had on a fine suit as he normally did, and she didn’t want to ruin it despite knowing he had plenty more to choose. She approached him timidly and took his hand again and lead him closer to his bed. Rory was unsure where to start first. She wanted to immediately start undoing his buttons, pulling his tie out, and opening his trousers but he just had on so many layers. She had to focus her mind, leading her to think just a bit logically. She let his hand go and raised her hands to his shoulders, feeling his eyes on her as she started to push his jacket off. He shrugged his shoulders to aid her and seemed to hold his breath until he realized she wasn’t going to just let it fall to the floor. She carefully stepped aside to the chair that was pressed against the wall and draped it on the back of it. 

Rory returned to stand in front of Mycroft again and reached her hand out to his chest. Her fingertips skimmed over the buttons of his shirt before she pressed her scarred palm flat against his chest and sighed. She could just feel the flutter of his heart beneath her hand. She stood there for a moment, letting the memories of Sherrinford play in her head. She couldn’t believe her hand on his chest was real, and not just a trick of her mind. 

Mycroft placed his hand over hers, just as he had in that cell and it seemed to startle her. She moved to step away but his hand pressed more firmly on hers to keep her from pulling away entirely. She froze as he pulled her hand from his chest, almost certain he was going to say he had had enough but instead he turned her hand over so her palm faced up to him. He cradled her hand gently in his palm and let his thumb run over the scars she wished she could hide and said, “I’m sorry I let this happen to you.”

Rory didn’t know what to say and was at a greater loss when Mycroft raised her hand while lowering his head and pressed a kiss against the teeth mark in her skin. Rory felt like her heart stopped and her mind felt it could have crashed against the front of her skull from the sudden and forceful application of the brakes. It seemed Mycroft didn’t quite realize his actions because she watched his ears burn red. She licked her lips and said nothing, deciding it might be best not to acknowledge even if her thoughts ran again and she thought of the mark on her back, suddenly wishing the ones on her hand had been his, not some crazed cannibal.

Before Rory could pull her hand away from Mycroft, he let go only to envelope her within his arms. He pulled her naked body against him and brought his head down to hers before she could say anything. His mouth pressed firmly against hers as his hands ghosted over the skin of her back. She gasped as he pushed on her lower back, causing her to press against his erection. He took the opportunity to claim her mouth fully and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

It seemed there was a sudden urgency and soon she was fumbling hastily with the buttons of his waist coat. It proved difficult as Mycroft kept her pressed against him but she managed to get them undone and pulled back enough so she could rid him of it. She tossed it blindly onto the chair and came back to him to pull on his tie. She broke their lip lock to pull the tie over his head and threw it onto the bed and muttered, “We might need it later.” 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow with amusement before she reached out to place a hand on the back of neck and pulled him down so their lips could join again. His hands continued to run up and down her back, forming a cage around her that allowed her to unbutton his white shirt, exposing a hint of hair on his chest. He wore an undershirt underneath. Her fingers ran across the soft cotton as she slipped her hands into his shirt once she unbuttoned down to his trousers and pulled the shirt from the waistband so she could take care of the last buttons.

It was Mycroft who pulled away from her next so that he could shrug his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. She heard the slight thud of his cuff links hitting the floor but he didn’t seemed bothered. He tugged his undershirt up as Rory’s hands dove to button of trousers. As she was lowering the zipper, Mycroft shifted his weight from foot to foot to toe his shoes off, not worrying whether he was scuffing the heel or creasing the toe box.

Rory looked up at Mycroft with wide eyes as she fingered the waistband of his trousers. He looked down at her, almost panting as he gave her a slight nod to continue. Before she started to push the fabric down, she stepped into him and pressed a kiss to the skin on his chest. She heard him suck a deep breath in and found herself smiling against his skin. She then started to feather kisses down his chest his belly, bending her knees slightly and pushing her hips out as she moved closer toward his waistband. She felt his large, warm hands rest on her back and glide over her skin before toying with the baby hairs at her neck that had escaped her braid.

Rory lowered herself to her knees, bringing both Mycroft’s trousers and briefs down in one smooth motion, freeing his erection before her eyes. She gulped once seeing it, not believing that she had taken him just the day before. His length was more than she anticipated and his girth was impressive. She helped Mycroft step out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but his socks before she focused more attention to his cock.

Mycroft hissed quietly as she ran a hand up Mycroft’s legs, brushing his almost ginger hair until she wrapped her small hand as best as she could around his length. He was already leaking pre-cum and she leaned in and gently licked the tip clean.

“Dear god,” Mycroft suddenly said, causing Rory to look back up at him. His head was tilted back and she could see the muscles straining in his neck and shoulders. She asked nervously, “Are you ok?” He silently waved at her to continue. She bit her lip and nodded even though she knew he wasn’t looking at her. She leaned her head forward and kissed the pale skin of Mycroft’s thighs and felt a flutter of the muscles underneath from her touch. She kissed her way back to his cock while slowly stroking him.

After licking her lips, Rory took him in her mouth. She was almost certain he was going to collapse on her as he leaned forward over her. He didn’t tell her to stop so she took him further into her mouth, being careful not to take him so far as to gag. She used her hand to help as there was no way for her to take his entire length. It took her a few minutes but she was able to work a steady pace and she found herself enjoying it. She loved the sounds that escaped from Mycroft, hearing his breathy moans and feeling his hands on her head. She couldn’t help but moan when his fingers eventually gripped her braid. She used her other hand to cup his bollocks and that’s when he pulled away and gasped, “That’s enough.”

Rory wiped a string of saliva that ran from her mouth with the back of her hand and he looked down at her and groaned, “You temptress.” She blushed but had no chance to say anything before he was pulling her back up to her feet and then pushing her onto the bed. She tried to push herself to sit up but he pushed her back down and then picked her hips up to adjust her position on the bed. There was no warning as he dropped down to his knees and lowered his mouth to her quim. 

Mycroft seemed more enthusiastic than he had the day before and she clutched at the sheets instead of his hair in fear of hurting him. His tongue pushed inside her, mimicking what she only imagined he wanted to do with his cock. He occasionally tilted his head forward and nudged at her clit with his nose, giving her an unexpected jolt. He would pull away to lick at the crease of her thigh and then suck and bit at the flesh of her leg. She knew he was leaving marks and she found herself craving it. Even if no one else would see her naked body, she would know underneath her clothes that he had claimed her, marked her as his. 

Rory’s legs nearly wrapped around Mycroft’s head as he pushed her to her limits. She came with his tongue lapping her wetness as if it were the only drink in a desert. He softened his movements as she came down from the euphoric high but did not stop. She moaned helplessly, “Mycroft, it’s too much.” He did not stop. She tried to wiggle from him but he gripped her hips and pulled her harder against his mouth. She looked down at him with her mouth open and said breathily, “You can stop.”

Mycroft lifted his mouth from her for only a moment to say, “You have a safeword. Use it if you wish.” He then continued to feast, leaving her gasping and conflicted. She was already past the hypersensitivity of her orgasm and he was pushing her very easily toward another. Did she want to stop him?

Rory bit her lip and held back the safeword. She only opened her mouth again to moan and gasp his name as her second orgasm took over. Her back arched off the bed and she found herself almost terrified that he’d continue and cried out, “Goldfish!” She then started to laugh as Mycroft pulled away from her and stood up with a groan. His knees cracked but he didn’t seem to mind too much. He looked at her with confusion as he wiped at his lips and asked with annoyance, “What, may I ask, is so funny?”

Rory had tears streaming from her eyes, running down to her temples due to laying on the bed. She raised herself up and wiped at them while saying, “I had no idea how ridiculous saying ‘goldfish’ in bed would sound until I said it.”

An unexpected smile creeped onto Mycroft’s face. He shook his head and chuckled, “It is a bit ridiculous. Would you like to change it?” She refused, “Absolutely not.” Her laughing subsided as she said, “I’m sorry if I ruined the mood.”

“Apologize all you want, but I’m still going to fuck you,” Mycroft said sternly. The curse from his mouth caught Rory off guard and she immediately paled at the change of tone. He reached over to his tie on the bed and said, “Lay in the center of the bed with your head at the top.” She looked at him with hesitation but then he growled, “Now.”

Rory did exactly as he said as he held the tie before her face and said, “If you do not obey me the first time I ask you to do something, I’ll tie your hands with this and I won’t let you touch me again. Do you understand?” Rory nodded and muttered, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he said in a demanding tone. 

“Yes, Mr. Holmes,” she said out of habit and then blushed. He smirked down at her and said, “I expected you to call me ‘sir’ but I rather enjoy you calling me Mr. Holmes when you’re aroused and aching for it.” She looked up at him with wide eyes but said nothing as he stepped away and walked around the bed. 

Mycroft went to the nightstand and opened the drawer. She looked over and saw him tear away a condom from a strip. She eyed his cock, wanting to feel him inside her again. He seemed to take his sweet time as he joined her on the bed, pushing her legs apart so he could kneel between them. She let her eyes wash over his body, enjoying the view of him looking at her own body as if it were a piece of artwork that was his alone to appreciate. She wanted to reach out to him and pulled him down onto her body but he told her to lay on the bed and she didn’t want to risk the punishment he had threatened her with when this would be her only chance to run her hands on his body. 

Rory watched impatiently as Mycroft opened the condom and then rolled it down his length. She had expected him to tease her, to make her beg for this but she could see in his eyes when he met her own that he wanted this just as badly as she did. Her chest rose and fell quickly with the anticipation.

Mycroft leaned over her body, holding himself with one arm as he grabbed his cock and lined himself up at her wet slit. He rubbed the head over her clit, sending shivers through her body before he finally nudged his way into her. He sunk in fully, using his other arm to catch the rest of his weight to avoid crushing her. They both groaned at the feeling and Rory was quick to wrap her legs around his without thinking.

Mycroft lowered his head, almost burying his face into her shoulder and said tensely, “Give me a moment.” He took a deep breath then added, “You feel... incredible.” He was practically gasping as Rory gave him a slight nod of understanding while gently raising her hands to rest on his shoulders. She could feel the tension of the muscles under his skin as she brushed her fingertips over freckles and faint stretch marks on his skin. He glanced at her hands before shutting his eyes tightly and said, “You need to stop that or this is going to end very quickly.”

Rory quickly removed her hands from his skin and rested them on her chest, just below her collarbones, not sure what else to do with them. It took Mycroft a few moments before he could open his eyes again. When he did, he began to move his hips. He pulled back slowly and then forcefully pushed into her. It hurt but also felt good, leaving Rory with nothing she could do but press her fingertips into her own skin.

As Mycroft thrusted into her, his head lowered further and elbows began to bend until he had to rest his weight on his forearms. His hair was disheveled and she could see beads of sweat forming along his hairline. Without thinking she reached up and brushed his hair back. As she did, Mycroft lowered his head the last few inches between them and claimed her slightly open mouth. Her fingers pulled gently on his locks, causing him to groan into her mouth. She slipped her other hand along his side and around to his back and pressed her fingers into his flesh, being careful not to scratch him with her nails. He seemed to enjoy the pressure and pull of her hand down his back. He wasn’t telling her to stop between the gasps he took when their lips parted.

Rory held him closer to her until his body was pressing down on her. The change in the angle of his thrusts allowed his body to brush against her clit and she was soon wriggling underneath him, whispering for him to keep going, that she was getting close.

Mycroft bowed his back so he could assault the skin of her neck and chest. She felt his teeth press into her skin, though not as hard as when he had bit her back. She felt slightly relieved but also disappointed. As she was approaching her peak, she cried out as he caught a nipple between his teeth. He soothed it with his tongue and then nipped at the flesh of her breast. He then licked a messy trail up her chest and reclaimed her mouth. Her cries were lost in his mouth while her legs clamped on his hips as she came for a third time. 

Several thrusts after Rory’s body released the tension and started to turn to what felt like jelly, Mycroft pulled from her mouth and buried his face in the curve of her neck and grunted heavily before his hips finally stilled. She could feel his release through the condom and the tension in the muscles of his back give way. She gently ran her fingers over his sweaty skin, enjoying the last moments that she could do this.

It took several deep breaths before Mycroft finally rolled off her body. She saw him remove the condom out of the corner of her eye and tie it off. She expected him to get as far away from her as he could but instead he threw the condom to the floor and rolled back beside her, laying on his back.

Mycroft was still breathing heavily and he draped a forearm across his eyes and said, “You might be the literal death of me.”

Rory started to giggle, wiping tears away that were starting to form when she worried that he would immediately eject her from his bed. She knew better than to try and touch him again but she rolled on her side to face him, propping her head up with her hand, and said playfully, “Maybe I should take you running with me more. Build up that endurance.” He lowered his arm and glared at her, “Having sex with you is enough cardio, thank you.” She rolled her eyes and said, “Next time I’ll do the work then.”

Mycroft hummed and said, “That’s a lovely thought.” He looked up at the top of the bed and said, “I suppose I could put a hook above the bed to tie your arms to. I could give you just enough slack to ride my cock.”

Rory frowned and blushed at the same time. She was not used to Mycroft’s vulgarity and it seemed despite how this encounter played out, he really wasn’t going to let her touch him again. Mycroft glanced to Rory and asked, “How does that sound to you?” She bit her lip, not sure what to say. She felt him turn his head to look more fully at her. He studied her and then said, “You can say no.”

“I don’t know,” Rory eventually said. Mycroft reached out to Rory and placed his hand on her hip. He gently rubbed circles with his finger tips, moving his hand slowly up her side until he could cup her breast in his hand while rolling onto his side to mirror her position. He seemed to observe her body’s reactions to his touch, noting her responsiveness. His eyes then met her own and he said, “You might enjoy it.” She bit her lip before finally saying, “I suppose I can try it.”

“If at any point you want to stop, you’ll use your safe word. Do you understand me?” He asked firmly. She nodded as he gently rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a soft groan. Her body was still so sensitive and he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying all the reactions his touch caused. 

Mycroft’s hand began to explore her body further, moving his fingers between her breasts to trace the outline of her ribs before feeling the soft skin of her belly. Her breathing began to quicken as he walked his fingertips along the crest of her hip. He laid his hand fully on her skin to reach back and cup her bum, giving it a playful pinch that caused her a tiny squeal to escape her lips. Mycroft looked at her with amusement before gliding his hand along her thigh. 

The touch was overwhelming for Rory. She had never been touched so considerately before. Her previous sexual encounters had been fast and with a single goal in mind and that goal had nothing to do with her. It didn’t help that Mycroft’s scent was overpowering her senses. She could smell him on her skin and on the sheets they laid on. He told her he couldn’t sleep here again and her heart broke slightly at the thought of not being able to doze off while sharing the same air as him and be surrounded by his fragrance. 

Mycroft pulled her from her thoughts when his hand slipped between her thighs teased her folds with delicate fingers. She closed her eyes and buried her head down, nuzzling against Mycroft’s shoulder unintentionally. She felt his face press against her head, his nose nuzzling against the hair pulled back into her braid. She could feel and hear him breath in the scent of her hair as she whined, “It’s too much.” He was parting her folds and though he was gentle, she was so sensitive.

“Give me your safe word if you really want me to stop,” Mycroft said against her ear in tone that vibrated through her. She panted against the skin of his shoulder but did not let the word slip out. He seemed to wait for several seconds, keeping his hand still while he waited for her to say the word. When she didn’t, she felt him press a kiss behind her ear before he said, “Good girl.”

It was easy for Mycroft to slip a long finger inside her as she was still wet. She tried to reach out to touch him, any part of him her fingers could grasp but he said, “Hands to yourself.” She groaned and clenched her fist against her thigh as Mycroft slowly worked his hand between her legs. She kept her face pressed against his shoulder and when his thumb started to roll over her clit, she couldn’t help but hiss. She gasped and then caught some of his skin between her teeth. She didn’t bite down hard but the pressure was firm. She heard a groan escape from him and she made a mental note that she hoped would stick that perhaps Mycroft liked a little pain himself.

Rory pulled away from Mycroft and rolled onto her back. He rolled closer to her, not letting her stop his ministrations. She brought a fist to her mouth and bit the skin on her hand as she she started to cry out when his hand moved at a quicker pace. Her thumb pressed more firmly against the bundle of nerves and she was soon clenching his hand between her thighs as she released once more for him. She cried out her safe word before he could even consider forcing another orgasm from her. He slowly pulled his hand away as she relaxed her legs. Her head was tilted back and her mouth open as she gasped for air. 

“Beautiful,” Mycroft said as he let his wet fingers trail up her belly. He ran them over her sternum and up her neck until he slipped them over her lips. Her eyes were closed but she accepted the fingers he gently pushed into her mouth and she tasted herself on his skin. She felt Mycroft’s hardness pushing on her hip as she lazily rolled her tongue over his fingers. She sucked them gently, earning a groan and a harder press of his erection against her.

Mycroft pulled his fingers from her mouth and quickly replaced them with his tongue. She almost squealed in his mouth as she had not expected it but quickly responded to the deep kiss. She couldn’t help herself as she reached out to him and gripped his arm. She felt the flexing his muscles and then the rhythmic bumping of his hand against her leg. She realized he was stroking himself and quickly ran her hand down to join his. He let go of his length and quickly wrapped her hand around it and covered her hand with his own. 

The kiss was overwhelming but Rory embraced it, enjoying the feel of his tongue against hers and the stubble on his chin rubbing against her skin. She allowed Mycroft to control the pace of her hand until he groaned into her mouth and his release shot out onto the skin of her hip and belly. He finally pulled away from her and gasped heavily. She opened her eyes and watched his flustered face with curiosity as he seemed to be in a world of his own for several moments. 

Before Rory could say anything, Mycroft was running his fingers through the fluid he had released on her and bringing it to her lips. She looked at them hesitantly but complied when he said, “Suck.” She stared at him with wide eyes as she opened her mouth and did as he said. She expected to cringe at the taste like she normally had with past partners who didn’t care that she didn’t want to swallow but she found herself moaning around his fingers, running her tongue enthusiastically along to skin to clean them. She enjoyed the pleased look on his face. 

Mycroft eventually pulled his fingers from her mouth again and then rolled onto his back once more. He breathed out a chuckle and said, “You are more than I expected.”

Rory blushed and struggled to find something to say. He turned his head and said, “That is a compliment, I assure you.” She smiled bashfully and said, “Thanks.”

“We need to leave this bed or we’ll find we’ve wasted the entire day,” Mycroft said though he showed no sign of moving. Rory sat up, feeling the muscles of her hips and legs aching. She sighed and said, “I should probably clean up and head out then.”

Mycroft looked at her and said nonchalantly, “You can stay if you’d like. I can put on a film from my collection.”

Rory appreciated the offer but she knew that a film with him would be the furthest thing from comforting. She couldn’t imagine Mycroft cuddling on a couch with her based on their discussion. She had no right to demand that kind of affection. A sinking feeling settled in her that told her she had just experienced the only intimacy she was going to get and she needed to accept that now before she let herself pine too long. 

“I really need to check on my sister’s cat and I need to call people to thank them for the birthday wishes,” Rory tried to say calmly as she rolled out of the bed. She timidly walked across the room, feeling Mycroft watching her as she slipped into his bathroom. She couldn’t be bothered to enjoy Mycroft’s stunning bathroom with a tub that looked like she could swim laps in. She wiped herself down and fixed her braid which was frizzing from rolling around in bed.

When she came back out into Mycroft’s bedroom, he was picking up his clothes. He already laid hers out onto his bed. She said nothing as she quickly dressed and watched as Mycroft picked up the used condom. He showed no trace of emotion as he carried it to the bathroom.

Rory was fully dressed in minutes and said to Mycroft quickly, “I can see myself home.”

“You don’t need to run out as if there were a fire,” Mycroft told her. He stood before her in nothing but his briefs and undershirt. She realized how true it was that clothes make the man. He was giving her a rather formidable look that was undermined by his undergarments. She respectfully said, “I know, I just need some time to myself.” He didn’t look happy with her response so she said gently, “I enjoyed this.”

“As did I,” Mycroft replied. She gave him a sad smile and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Mycroft nodded solemnly, “I’ll pick you up at six.”

“Enjoy the rest of your weekend,” Rory said before she slipped out of this room. 

The rest of the morning was a blur. Rory made detours around Mycroft’s house to find her phone, keys, and gifts. She was tempted to leave Mycroft’s gift behind but she knew he would that it would give him an impression that she didn’t want to leave him with. She was ready to walk home when she stepped out of the house. Roger was cleaning dirt from the windows during a break in the stormy day, and refused to let her walk past his car.

The ride back to her sister’s house was silent. She was grateful that Roger did not try to make conversation and only wished her a happy birthday when she said goodbye on the sidewalk. Once she was inside and put everything down, Rory broke down.

Rory settled on the settee, bringing her knees up to her chest. She hugged them as she dipped her head and sobbed. She felt childish and idiotic for the events that occurred over what felt like the longest weekend of her life. She made a fool of herself on Friday night and then on Saturday she set herself up for her biggest romantic failure. She should have heeded John’s warnings about Mycroft but she let her desires and silly daydreams let her think that sex could mean something more. What was she thinking by agreeing to his rules? How was she going to react when the day would come that he would sleep with someone else and she’d just have to accept it? She imagined another woman touching Mycroft’s body in all the ways she’d no longer be able to.

Rory couldn’t help but wonder if she’d be so upset if she hadn’t convinced him to bend the rules just for her birthday. Would she be as upset if she never knew what it was like to run her hands over his body, to slip his perfect suits from his shoulders? She made a proper mess of things and she knew she couldn’t mention a single word of it to anyone. If Mycroft knew that she couldn’t last a single day without wanting more than casual sex, he would cut her off regardless of how good the sex was.

Eventually Rory stopped crying and finally did as she said she was going to do. She grabbed her phone and started texting and calling the people who had reached out to her. She started with her family, who enthused about the coming weekends festivities. She forced herself to sound cheerful and felt her stomach churn as she lied about what she had done all weekend. She told them she had gone out with friends for drinks the night before, nothing special.

Rory reached out to Gabby who had texted her to wish her a happy birthday along with white flag emojis. They had not spoken since Rory moved out. She was happy to hear her friend’s voice and it made her wish to go back to those few moments of joy when they were roommates laughing over bowls of ice cream about Greg and Neil.

“We need to hang out properly soon,” Gabby demanded. Rory promised she would find the time and let her know. 

Rory was just about to call Greg, who had left her a voicemail, when she heard a knock at the door. She looked in the peephole and saw a delivery man holding flowers. She opened the door, being immediately assaulted by the heavy winds and mist of the light rain. The man said, “Flower delivery for a.... uh, Rory Tarley. That you, love?”

“Yeah,” Rory said, looking at the large bouquet of colorful flowers. The man held out a clipboard and said, “Just sign on the line.” She did as he said and then as he was handing her the flowers, a gust of wind hit them and Rory watched as a small piece paper flew off the bouquet. It was out of sight in moments. She frowned and said, “I think that was the card.”

The man sighed and said, “I ain’t going after it.”

“That’s fine,” Roy said, taking the flowers. She nodded toward the man’s clipboard and asked, “Can you see who they’re from at least?”

The man squinted as he looked at the fine print on the form and said, “Just has a last name. Says the sender is Holmes.” Rory chewed the inside of her lip and nodded. She quickly thanked the man and brought the flowers inside, kicking the front door shut behind her. 

Rory set the flowers on the counter and went for her phone. She quickly texted Mycroft saying, _The flowers are lovely but not necessary. Thank you anyways._

She supposed that was a bit rude but she was feeling rather reckless in her emotional state. She was half-tempted to toss the flowers in the street. She was sure Mycroft’s surveillance would pick that up and report that to him but before she could pick the flowers up again, her phone chimed. She opened the response from Mycroft that read, _I did not send you flowers._

Rory’s nose crinkled at the message. If Mycroft did not send them, then it must have been Sherlock. That made no sense to her. She and Sherlock never really got on. He tended to find her annoying or stupid though John said that was because her association was with Mycroft so he treated her how he treated his brother. Charming. 

Rory was not going to call Sherlock directly to ask him about the flowers. She instead called John instead. When he answered, he wished Rory a happy birthday. She thanked him but cut straight to the point, “Hey, I just got a flower delivery and the card blew off before I could read it. The delivery man said it was from a Holmes but didn’t have a first name. Do you know if Sherlock sent them?”

“Did you check with Mycroft first?” John asked immediately. She frowned and said, “I did and he said they weren’t from him.”

“That’s a shame,” John said. She sighed, wishing she could tell him everything but didn’t want to break Mycroft’s rule about discretion, at least not until she could talk to him at his house since he wasn’t under surveillance. Even if Mycroft lied to John about not having surveillance in his house, she knew he couldn’t act on anything said as it would expose him. If John was unhappy, Sherlock would be furious and Mycroft would have to deal with that mess. 

John then said, “Let me call Sherlock and I’ll find out from him, ok?” Rory thanked him as they ended the brief call. Knowing the flowers were not from Mycroft made Rory treat them more gently. She took the plastic wrapping off and found a vase in a cabinet to put them in. She was filling the vase with water when her phone rang. It was John.

“Hey, Rory,” John said with a strange tone in his voice, “you’re not going to believe who those flowers were from.”

Rory helped her breath as he went on, “They’re not from Sherlock. They’re from his parents.”

“What?” Rory exclaimed, “How do they know where I live? And that it’s my birthday? I only met them once!”

John chuckled, “That is something you can thank Sherlock for.”

“But why?” Rory asked with utter confusion. John replied, “It seems he’s using you to torture Mycroft. You’ll probably be getting invited to their cottage for Christmas based on what Sherlock said he told them.”

Rory suddenly found herself more frustrated with Sherlock than with Mycroft and said, “What the hell did he say to them?!”

“Something along the lines of you two being in a relationship. It seems Mycroft dealt the first blow when he spilled the beans about Molly being pregnant but he said they suspected something was up with you the last time they were in town,” John told her. 

“Hold up!” Rory shouted, “Molly’s pregnant?!” No one had told her. She only recently recovered from the news that they were dating. John chuckled, “Yeah, Sherlock told me just last week. I was going to tell you but I haven’t had a chance.”

Rory pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. “This has been one fucking hell of a day,” she muttered. “Hey,” John said, “are you ok? Do you need me to come over.”

“No,” Rory said with a sigh, “I’m fine. I’ll tell you about it another time. I just need some time alone is all.”

John replied hesitantly, “If you’re sure you’re ok.”

“I’m sure,” Rory told him, “If anything changes, you’ll be the first one I call, promise.”

They spoke for a few more minutes before ending the call. Leaving Rory to stare at the flowers in confusion. She eventually grunted, “Fucking Sherlock.”

Rory’s phone chimed, causing her to sigh when she saw it was Mycroft. She suspected he was respecting her solitude by not calling her as she knew he normally did not text her. 

_I could kill my brother._

She angrily replied, _So could I._

A few moments passed and he said, _I’ll do my best to handle it. Get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

_You too._

Rory felt a little less upset following Mycroft’s texts. He didn’t seem like he was upset at her for leaving him. She knew she’d be back at his house eventually. She already felt bound to him whether he wanted her to or not. It didn’t mean she had to be happy about it all but she just needed time to calm down and she’d go on and make the best of it. 

Rory felt silly, like the girls during her brief stint at university that would sleep with the boys on the sports teams. They would let the boys string them along for sex and then make excuses for them about why they didn’t want to commit. She thought they were ridiculous but now she realized she was one of them. 

While she tried to make herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves, Rory’s phone rang. She groaned when she saw it was Greg. She had meant to call him but had been so distracted by the flowers.

“Hey Greg,” Rory answered the phone, trying to sound cheerful. He replied happily, “Hey Birthday girl! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you!”

“Sorry about that,” Rory told him, “I’ve been working all weekend.” She hated lying, especially to him. He had been nothing but kind since she had ended things with him. 

Greg replied, “That’s alright. I tried popping by your sister’s place but you weren’t there earlier. You finally in?”

“Yeah, just got home a little bit ago,” Rory said as the teapot began to whistle. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she went about pouring her tea.

“Great,” Greg said enthusiastically, “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“What?” Rory groaned, “No, Greg...”

“I’ll see you soon,” he said over her before he hung up. Rory threw her head back in frustration and fought the urge to slam the teakettle against the stovetop. She didn’t want to be around anyone, especially Greg. She just wanted to have her tea and take a long bath to get Mycroft’s scent off her in hopes that it might help to get her mind off of him.

Just as he said, Greg was at the front door less than five minutes after their phone call. Rory had poured a cup of tea for Greg while she waited and when she opened the door to him, he was holding flowers and a box of chocolate.

“Happy Birthday!” Greg said, looking cheerful and hopeful. Rory had wanted to strike at him like a venomous snake but she knew her frustration was misplaced. She took a deep breath and let it out and said, “Thanks, come on in.”

“I made a cuppa for you,” Rory said as Greg followed her into the house. She led him to the kitchen and went to grab his tea when he said, “Looks like someone beat me to it with the flowers.” He rested his bouquet next to the vase and gently fingered some of the petals in the arrangement. He glanced at Rory and said, “Who are these from?”

“Sherlock’s parents,” Rory said, not wanting to associate Mycroft’s name with the conversation. Greg nodded his head and said, “That was nice of ‘em. I didn’t know you knew them.”

“I met them the last time they were in town. I showed them around a bit,” Rory said, trying to keep her tone as calm and causal as possible. She approached Greg with the tea and held it out to him and said, “Your flowers are lovely, too. Just give me a moment and I’ll put them in a vase.”

Greg reached out to take the cup from her put then paused and said, “Christ, Rory, what happened to your neck.” He grabbed the tea and set it on the counter. Before she could protest, he cupped her face in his hands and turned her head. He studied the marks on her neck that she had completely forgotten about and said, “I guess you weren’t really working this weekend, were you?” He let her go and stepped back, looking angry and devastated at once.

Rory felt her stomach sink with the look he gave her and said, “It’s nothing.”

“Look, I know I fucked up and have no right to expect anything from you but you don’t need to lie to me,” Greg told. She chewed her lip as he said, “I’ve been trying to move on, I really have but I keep telling myself that I can do better by you if you’d just let me. I don’t know who this guy is but I’m sure I could do better. You just need to give me a chance.”

Rory sighed and said, “Greg, there’s no one. It was just a... thing.” Greg didn’t look convinced but he asked, “And what about me?”

“We’re friends,” Rory told him, “Just friends.”

“Why can’t you just forgive me?” Greg almost pleaded. Rory sighed once more, feeling about ready to scream. This was the absolute last thing she wanted to deal with after everything else. She sighed again, “Greg, I have forgiven you but that doesn’t mean I want to be in a relationship with you. We’ve talked about this plenty of times. You promised me you were done with this.”

“I know,” Greg said miserably. He nodded toward the flowers and said, “I thought I’d show up here with flowers, maybe take you to a nice dinner, and then you’d reconsider.” Rory shook her head, “I’ve made up my mind.”

Greg took a deep breath and said, “I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not,” Rory said kindly, “You’re just upset.”

Greg refused to meet her eye and said, “I should just go.” He sounded absolutely miserable and Rory felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him and tell him to stay. It was against her nature to let someone be sad in her presence without trying to cheer them up but she had played this game with Geoff when she tried to distance herself from him. He would ask to meet and look devastated, begging her for just a lunch together or a walk in the park. He would say harsh things about himself so that Rory would comfort him and before she knew it, she was back in his clutches again. She resisted the urge to dive in and save Greg, instead throwing him a life preserver instead.

“Look,” Rory said, “why don’t you go home and have a quiet night. Maybe this week we can have a night out, maybe get John out of the house for some drinks. How does that sound?” She offered, not wanting to offer him a night alone with her. She told herself to reach out to Sally to see if she wanted to come out. They didn’t talk much now that she was no longer dating Greg and the more people to act as a buffer between her and Greg the better.

Greg accepted the offer and said, “Yeah, let’s do that.” Rory then talked him down further, telling him things were ok. She thanked him for the gifts and walked him to the door. She kissed him on the cheek and promised to call him in a few days. 

When Rory was finally alone, she silenced her phone and turned down the lights. She wanted to be left entirely alone. She ignored her cold tea and ended up grabbing a bottle of wine from her sister’s cabinet along with a glass and her presents from Harold and carried them into the bathroom. She ran the bath and added the lavender bath salts into the tub and lit the matching candle, setting them on the toilet lid so that she could smell it while she soaked in the tub. She set her wine glass and bottle next to the candle before stripping down and getting in. 

Rory kept the water hot while she soaked. The heat of the water and the wine soon had her finally feeling relaxed, a feeling she felt she deserved on her birthday of all days. She kept her eyes closed and reminisced about her weekend. She felt slight embarrassment about how she had left things. He wasn’t treating her as distant as she expected when they had discussed his rules and while she wanted him completely, she didn’t act like she did. She was sure Mycroft was well aware that she came home and cried but decided she would not acknowledge it unless he did.

Rory had left the bathroom door open just a crack to be able to hear any potential sounds in the house. Pickles nudged the door open and sauntered into the room in all his pudgy glory and meowed. Rory opened her eyes and looked to the cat and said, “I knew you’d show your whiskers eventually.” He rubbed along the side of the tub near Rory’s hand that draped over the edge. She reached down and brushed his head gently, earning a long purr and the nudging of his head for more. She obeyed and then asked aloud, “Is this the start of my life as a spinster?”

Pickles meowed.

“Well shit,” Rory said in response.

After Rory’s bath, she walked around the house in a bathrobe, putting away the leftover wine and cleaning her wineglass. She made sure Pickles bowl was well filled and his litter box was clean. It seemed whoever had been in the house over the weekend had seen to taking very good care of Pickles. His bowl was nearly full, his litter box was practically shining, his food had been restocked, and there were a few new toys scattered around the house that she had never seen before. She imagined some poor intern or junior assistant dressed up professionally while chasing after the cat. It brought a small smile to her face. While she was Lady Smallwood’s assistant, she would have loved to escape the office for a few hours to play with a cat. 

Rory eventually grabbed her phone and went to bed. She was exhausted and a little buzzed from the wine. It was surprisingly easy for her to fall asleep despite her desire to overthink the events of the weekend. 

Rory groaned miserably when she woke up. She had less than an hour before Mycroft would come and get her. She felt sick to her stomach as she considered what the day held for her. She dragged herself from bed and dressed comfortably. If he expected she was going to put herself at a disadvantage by wearing constricting professional attire, he was wrong.

After slipping on jeans and a sweater, Rory pulled her dark locks into a bun. She didn’t want to make it easy for anyone to grab her hair. She sighed to herself, willing her mind to not think of the absolute worst outcomes as she packed makeup on the marks left on her neck. Once she felt they were covered as best as possible, she put on her running shoes... just in case.

Rory found herself pacing the living room once Pickles’ dish was filled. He ate a few bites and watched her with large eyes as she circled around the settee over and over again. It was almost a relief when Rory heard the knock at the door. She pocketed the worry stone from Diane before she grabbed her keys and phone, leaving her purse behind. When she opened the front door, she expected to see Roger or even another driver. She was surprised to see Mycroft standing at the door.

If Rory didn’t know better, she’d say that Mycroft looked nervous. His lips were tightly pressed as he stood before her in a dark grey three-piece suit with his umbrella raised over his head. She had been so trapped in her mind that she hadn’t noticed it was still raining. It was a gentle shower, nothing like the storm from the day before.

“Are you ready?” Mycroft asked her. She nodded and stepped underneath the umbrella, feeling the heat radiate from his body as she turned her back to him to close and lock the front door. When she turned to face him again, she noticed he had leaned into her. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him but she simply said, “Let’s go.”

Mycroft nodded stiffly and walked her to the car waiting on the street. Mycroft opened the door for her, keeping her dry with his umbrella. She was surprised when she slipped in to see Sherlock sitting across from her. He looked rather moody but she still said politely, “Hello, Sherlock.” He grunted in response as the door on the opposite side of the car opened and Mycroft slipped inside to sit next to Rory though he left a sizable space between them.

“Thank you for being ready on time,” Mycroft said once the car was moving. Rory simply replied, “You’re welcome.” There was a long pause before she then asked, “I’m assuming you’ve told Lady Smallwood I won’t be in the office today?”

“Yes,” Mycroft said tensely, “I let her know that you were accompanying me today.”

Rory frowned and said, “I don’t think she’ll be happy when I return.” It was bad enough adding this to what happened on Friday night. 

“As I outrank her, there’s not much she can do,” Mycroft tried to reassure her. She rolled her eyes and said, “There’s plenty she can do.”

“If she gives you any grief, please let me know and I will handle it personally,” he said. Before Rory could protest Mycroft’s personal interference in her work life, Sherlock groaned, “It’s hasn’t even been five minutes and your sexual tension is making me want to stick my head out the window and retch!”

Rory’s face burned red in a moment and she was sure Mycroft’s ears matched when she looked at Sherlock in shock and horror. He looked smug about his remark when Mycroft shouted, “Sherlock!” while Rory turned to look at Mycroft and said quietly, “You told him?”

Mycroft looked at her quickly and said, “Of course not,” just as Sherlock triumphed, “I knew it!” Mycroft brought his hand to his forehead and said, “Brother, it’s too early for these games.”

“It’s clearly not a game though, is it? I was right in telling our mother you finally got yourself a goldfish,” Sherlock said too gleefully for someone awake before the sun had risen.

Rory felt mortified. She couldn’t imagine letting her family know what was going on in her personal life. Considering she already had an introduction to their parents, she felt she as embarrassed that they knew something was going on between her and Mycroft. She had no clue how long their arrangement would last, especially now that Sherlock knew thanks to Rory’s slip. How long would it take before they realized it wasn’t a relationship? She dreaded the questions they might ask.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft said with warning in his tone, “Ms. Tarley and I are not in a relationship and it would be to your benefit if you’d stop meddling with my personal affairs.”

“I can see the love bites on her neck,” Sherlock said pointedly. Rory’s face burned a deeper red as she shut her eyes and said, “You can just toss me out of the car now, no need to stop. Just let the traffic run me over.” She could practically hear Sherlock’s eyes roll as he said, “You don’t have to be a drama queen, my brother is dramatic enough for the both of you.”

Mycroft shot, “You’re one to talk.”

“Me?!” Sherlock argued back.

The two began to bicker, causing Rory to finally snap and shout, “That is enough!” Her face was still red but she was irritated, already feeling a headache form from being up so early, slightly hungover, without any caffeine, and dealing with two overgrown children. She glared at them both and said, “Sherlock, I’m at least a decade younger than you so please take it personally when I say, grow up.” She then looked to Mycroft and said, “And you haven’t learned to ignore his taunts after how many years?”

Red creeped up Mycroft’s neck at the scolding as Sherlock’s head settled down and his arms crossed over his chest. Rory shot daggers with her eyes and said, “I’m tired and being dragged to Sherrinford against my will as a favor to you both. If you two can’t behave then I refuse to get out of this car. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Mycroft said, giving her a burning stare as he tried to regain his composure. She looked to Sherlock to see him give her a slight nod. She huffed and said, “Good.”

The rest of the car ride was silent and Rory spent it looking out the window, seeing the sky brighten through the tinted windows. She could feel the burn of eyes on her but she refused to acknowledge them. 

When they finally arrived at the airport, Rory got out of the car on her own. She did not want anyone’s assistance but found it anyways when Mycroft slipped his hand in hers in order to help her into the waiting helicopter. She did her best to treat it as just a casual courtesy.

Mycroft followed inside and sat across from her, saying nothing but looking at her as he buckled himself into the leather seat. Sherlock entered a few minutes later, carrying a violin case with him. He sat next to Rory, causing his brother to glare at him. 

It didn’t take long before final checks were completed and they were lifting off from the pad. Rory closed her eyes and clenched at the hem of her sweater as they rose into the sky. She had flown in a helicopter twice now thanks to her prior trip to Sherrinford and it was not a method of transportation she wanted to get very acquainted with. 

Unlike the last time she rode in a helicopter, there seemed to be soundproofing in the cabin. They did not need to wear headsets as the noise was minimal. Soon Sherlock and Mycroft were having a calm conversation about how best to handle Eurus. Rory listened carefully while looking out at the water, admiring the rising sun reflecting on the surface.

Rory was eventually invited to join the conversation. She was informed that Sherlock normally played his violin with Eurus as a means of communication but that in recent weeks it was not working. Mycroft wanted to have Sherlock play for her before bringing Rory into the room. He would not go to see her at all as she tended to lash out at his presence. 

Rory felt fear grow within her when Sherlock said, “I’ll leave you alone with her once I’m done.”

“I don’t want to be left alone with Eurus,” Rory said shakily. She felt the brothers frown at her. She glanced at them both and before saying to Sherlock, “Can’t you stay in the room?”

“We’ve increased monitoring of her cell and Sherlock and I will be just outside the room. He can step in at a moment’s notice. You’ll be safe,” Mycroft told her. She bit her lip nervously as Sherlock then said, “I’ve seen the footage of your interrogations. You do better on your own.”

Rory huffed as she tried to keep herself calm and admitted, “I’m bloody terrified.”

“You’ll be fine,” Mycroft said though she knew he was just trying to calm her. He already confirmed he couldn’t guarantee anything. This could all be a giant trap.

When they arrived at Sherrinford, Rory started to shake. She couldn’t make her fingers work to unbuckle herself from the seat. Sherlock was quick to leave her alone with Mycroft in the cabin and she allowed him to move beside her so he could undo them for her. She looked at him and said, “I can’t.”

“You can,” he replied as he pushed the straps off her shoulders and lap. He then rested a hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, rubbing his thumb back and forth. It was surprising but comforting. She met his eyes and could see his concern peeking through his crumbling facade of composure. Before she could say anything, he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to hers. He lifted his hand from her leg and caught her by holding his hand along the side of her jaw. His fingers brushed against the whispy hair that couldn’t be pulled into her bun. She placed her shaking hand over his, hooking her fingers over the edge of his hand and pressing them into his palm before she pulled it down. She pulled away from his face and said, “Maybe this is against the rules but if I die today, I want you to know that I’m here today for you. If we live, forget I ever said that, ok?”

Mycroft responded by kissing her again. He pulled away quickly and said, “I can agree to that.” Rory hated herself for digging deeper into this hole with Mycroft but she felt like she needed to say that. If anyone besides Mycroft had tried to get her to come back to Sherrinford, she’d have run for the hills. If they lived through this, she was going to really need to focus on following the rules. She knew if she followed them, she’d save herself a lot of heartbreak and turmoil. 

Mycroft urged Rory to get up and helped her step down from the helicopter. The wind blew fierce but the skies were bright. They were away from the dreary weather of London. The mist from the waves tickled her skin as she was led into the prison. She dug her fingernails into her palms as she fought back memories of entering with a gun in her hands, expecting to die. The feeling was the same except she was unarmed.

Some tense pleasantries were exchanged with a woman addressed by as the Governor. She briefly discussed security protocols in place and Eurus’ current condition as they walked deeper and deeper into the island fortress. Rory followed behind Mycroft and Sherlock, though they looked over their shoulders at her often enough that she felt they expected her to slip away. After her last visit, she didn’t want to be be alone at all.

When they approached the elevator and the doors opened, Rory gulped and waited for everyone else to enter. They turned to face the open door and looked at her expectantly. She mumbled an apology and stepped inside, terrified that someone was hiding along the walls despite the others not having displayed any alarm. 

The fabric of Mycroft’s sleeve brushed against Rory’s elbow as they descended into what Rory considered the pits of hell. Her breathing was becoming audible as she tried her best to remain calm. She could feel the Governor glance at her, curious as to why Rory seemed to be on the brink of a full blown panic attack. Soon Mycroft’s arm was gently nudging hers. When that didn’t ease her, he put his hand on her back and rubbed gently. 

Sherlock glanced at the touch but was kind enough to say nothing. When the elevator finally stopped and the door’s opened, Mycroft stood beside Rory until Sherlock and the Governor stepped out. Seeing there was once again no reason for alarm, he gently nudged Rory to walk out of the elevator with him. 

“Please forgive me if I’m overstepping,” the Governor said, seeing the sweat on Rory’s brow, “but is she alright? She’s as pale as a ghost.”

Mycroft frowned at the Governor and said, “She’s fine.” His tone indicated that she was indeed overstepping. He pushed gently on Rory’s back again and kept her walking down the hallway until they were at the security station. There were several guards and they took Sherlock’s violin case and opened it. They nodded at him to take the bow and instrument out of the case and set the bag aside.

“Welcome back, Mr. Holmes,” one of the guards said before waving a scanning wand over Sherlock to make sure he was not bringing any contraband into the cell. He seemed familiar with the routine and stepped into the revolving pod door, disappearing without even a backwards glance.

Mycroft looked at the Governor and said, “Can you please fetch a glass of water for my assistant?” The woman looked abhorred to be asked to do such a thing but she seemed to know her position and power did not match Mycroft’s. She nodded and said, “Of course, Mr. Holmes.”

Rory was busy shaking beside him with sweat pouring down her body. She paid no attention to the exchange. She only felt a sense of calm when she reached into her pocket and started to rub her thumb furiously on the worry stone just as the sound Sherlock’s violin drifted through the walls.

“Sherlock’s trying to tell her he’s worried about her,” Mycroft said, staring at the door. Rory took in his words and whispered, “How can you tell?” He replied, “By the music.”

Rory wasn’t sure how Mycroft could tell what was happening by the music but she took his word for it. She wanted to step away from him as she started to feel insecure. She had sweat through her sweater and knew he could feel the dampness of the fabric. She could smell the perspiration and felt unhygienic. 

Sherlock played his violin for almost an hour. During that time, the Governor returned with water for Rory. She drank the glass quickly then it was taken from her by a guard. She couldn’t stand next to Mycroft anymore and started to pace the long hallway, feeling the need to burn off the anxious energy she had. Her stomach churned despite being empty. Rory took the worry stone from her pocket and held it tightly as she walked and walked. 

When Sherlock finally came through the door to rejoin them, she could see his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. Mycroft had no chance to ask him anything as he quickly said, “I couldn’t get through to her.”

They looked to Rory but said nothing. She stepped up to them and said, “I can’t promise anything.”

“But you can try,” Sherlock said. He then swept his free hand toward the door. She was divested of her worry stone, phone, and keys before also getting checked for anything else. Once she was cleared, she nervously went to the door. She didn’t look back as she didn’t think she could handle what expression might show on Mycroft’s face. She held her breath as if she were about to dive into a pool as she stepped into the revolving door. It hissed as it closed behind her before opening in front of her.

Rory stepped out into the room and fought hard to keep her mind from going back to that horrible day from months back. She tried not to think of her blood on the glass when she was thrown into the cell.

If it was possible, Rory almost didn’t see Eurus. Her cell previously had any barely anything in it but it was was almost entirely bare. The walls were padded and she only had a mattress on the floor. The room was dimly lit and gave off a grey-blue glow that washed out Eurus’ face. 

Eurus looked gravely thin. Her eyes looked hallow and raw. Her long locks were gone, leaving her with hardly any hair to cover the healing scabs on her scalp. Her nails were cut painfully short and her arms were covered in wounds in various stages of healing along with some bandages. She sat on the floor in the center of her cell, hugging her knees to her chest while rocking despondently from side to side. Rory couldn’t help but look at her with both horror and heartbreak. 

“Eurus?” Rory said cautiously as she stepped closer to the glass but still obeying the signage by staying three feet back. There was no reaction so Rory then said, “You might not know who I am, not really, but my name is Rory Tarley.”

Nothing.

Rory sighed and with her voice cracking as she confronted Eurus and said, “You had me locked in your cell with your brother and tried to make us have sex.” She huffed and said, “That was a horrible thing you tried to do.”

Eurus’ eyes seemed to focus as she looked at Rory with just a hint of interest. Her head tilted slightly and Rory suddenly found herself more terrified. She planted her feet firmly into the floor and tried to keep herself from fleeing the room. She said, “Your brothers asked me to come here and speak with you. They said you were not well and you won’t talk. I don’t know if you’ll talk to me but I can at least talk to you.”

Rory thought of Sherlock’s music coming through the walls and said, “I don’t play any instruments so I’m afraid I can’t entertain you like Sherlock.” She sighed and said, “And I’m not smart like Mycroft so I don’t have anything intelligent to talk about.”

Eurus seemed to be frozen in the same position, staring almost intently at Rory. She gulped nervously, wondering if her words were even getting through to her. She decided there was nothing she could do but ramble. She talked to Eurus about where she came from and how she was also the youngest daughter in her family. She spoke of her sisters and how they were all successful and that she was just an assistant. 

When Rory couldn’t talk any more of her family, she talked about running and how it was her favorite thing to do. She told Eurus about the London Marathon and how she was excited to finally finish something for the first time in her life. 

It wasn’t until Rory started talking about the new friends she had made since she started her position with Lady Smallwood that Eurus started to show some interest. She crawled on her hands and knees toward the glass and then sat with her legs crossed, looking up at Rory with wide eyes.

Rory decided to go down to Eurus’ level. She sat down on the floor, closing her eyes for a moment as she remembered the cannibal dipping his finger in her blood before tasting it. She crossed her legs to mimic Eurus and then started to talk of her friends. She talked about getting to know John, Molly, and even Greg. She talked about how she had dated Greg and how they broke up. She even talked about Gabby and how they had stopped talking.

It seemed that Eurus took interest in the changes of her relationships with the people in her life. It wasn’t just about having best friends that you always got along with. Her head tilted when she talked of fights with Gabby or Greg. She then went back to talking about her family and talked about the fights and struggles she had with them. 

Time seemed to pass easily as Rory just kept talking and talking until a beep came through a speaker and a voice said, “Visiting hours are over.” Rory knew there were no visiting hours in this place. That was a polite way of calling her out of the room. She looked at Eurus and said, “I guess this is goodbye then.”

Rory was pushing herself up from the cold floor when she heard the faintest whisper through the speaker, “Will.... you...” She stood up straight and looked at Eurus in shock, seeing her staring at her like a small child entranced by an epic fairytale. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she forced the words, “come back?”

“You spoke,” Rory said in surprise. She ignored the signage and stepped up to the glass, placing her palm on the cool surface and said, “You can speak.”

Eurus stood up slowly. She was taller than Rory and looked down at her. She approached the glass, causing Rory’s heart to race rapidly. She watched in awe as Eurus studied her face carefully, fogging the glass as her nose skimmed it. She raised her hand and pressed her palm on the glass to match Rory’s. She said nothing, just stared at Rory intently. She eventually gulped and said, “I’ll come back.”

Eurus nodded, accepting the answer before pulling her hand away from the glass. She turned her back to Rory and walked to the back of her cell and dropped down onto her mattress. She curled up into the fetal position when Rory heard the door open before her. She felt a warm hand take hers, startling her and causing her to spin around. It was Mycroft. He said nothing and pulled her away from the glass quietly and leading her to the door. He let her go through first before joining her on the other side. 

Sherlock and the Governor, along with some of the guards, were staring at Rory in disbelief. Before Rory could say anything, Sherlock swept forward and embraced her tightly and said, “Thank you.”

“That’s the most responsive I’ve seen her since I arrived on the island,” the Governor said. Sherlock pulled away from Rory and looked at Mycroft and said, “She spoke.”

“I heard it too,” Mycroft said and then placed a hand on Rory’s shoulder as if he were a coach telling a young player that they did well. He squeezed her shoulder and said, “Well done.”

Rory felt a sense of euphoria that she didn’t anticipate ever happening in such a place. She looked at Mycroft and said, “I have to come back.”

“We can talk about it later,” Mycroft told her and then said, “Let’s get you something to eat. You look ready to collapse.”

It was almost as if his words caused her to feel dizzy. She was feeling lightheaded and didn’t resist when Mycroft pulled her against him and guided her back to the elevator. Before she knew it, they were in the conference room overlooking the helipad. She was being served tea and toast as Sherlock enthused about her time in Eurus’ cell.

“You bored me to death but she really loved hearing about your mundane life,” Sherlock said in disbelief. Rory was so tired she couldn’t even roll her eyes. 

“It’s the social connection that Eurus needs,” Mycroft eventually said, “It’s not just about us visiting her and trying to present ourselves as intellectuals or as family. There’s a large gap in her knowledge about relationships of all sorts and she wants to fill it.”

Sherlock added, “The only thing she knew about friends was what she saw with Victor and John. It’s not like I ever talked to her in detail about my friendships.”

“How soon can you come back?” Sherlock then asked Rory suddenly, catching her entirely off guard as she was nibbling on the corner of a piece of toast. She looked at Mycroft and then back to Sherlock and said, “I don’t know.”

“How about next weekend?” Mycroft asked her. She shook her head, “I’ll be at my parents’ house all weekend. They’re throwing me a birthday party.” She paused and then said, “What if I take pictures? I could even freeze a slice of birthday cake for her.”

Sherlock hummed, “Did we ever have a birthday party for Eurus?” His brother shook his head, “Never, she was always too unstable.”

“I can check with Lady Smallwood about sparing you for another Monday,” Mycroft said, causing Rory to frown though she said nothing. Sherlock clapped his hands and said, “That settles that.” He looked at Rory and then said, “Are you done yet? I have things I need to do today.”

“Don’t let him rush you,” Mycroft said, glaring at Sherlock, “Take all the time you need.”

Rory looked down at the toast and then between the brothers and said, “It’s fine. We can go.”

“You need to eat,” Mycroft told her with a commanding tone. She sighed and set the toast on the plate and said, “I’ll eat when I get home.” She stood up and said, “Let’s go.”

Mycroft sighed but did not press the issue further. 

During the flight, Mycroft and Sherlock started talking about things that were beyond Rory’s intellect and interest. She found herself dozing off rather easily. It was the jostling of the helicopter as it landed that woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked at the brothers in confusion before she remembered where she was. 

Once the cabin door was opened, Sherlock announced he’d find his own way home. He asked Mycroft to see his violin made it to Baker Street and was gone without looking back, leaving Mycroft and Rory to ride into the city alone. 

It wasn’t until they were settled in the car and on their way that Mycroft finally said, “You truly were remarkable today, I hope you know that.” She blushed in response, looking down at her lap. She sat across from him and said, “I’m just glad it wasn’t a trap.” She then softened her tone and said, “Your sister was in terrible shape. Did she do all that to herself?”

Mycroft sighed and nodded, “She’s has episodes where she lashes out and hurt herself. We had to cut her hair because she tried to choke herself with it. When she tried to rip out her hair, we shaved it off entirely. We’ve had to sedate her to cut her nails or else she tries to rip at her skin. The walls were padded to prevent her from hitting her head off the walls. We tranquilize her if she tries to hurt herself on the glass.”

“Do you really think there’s any way of truly coming back from that?” Rory asked, looking horrified by what he told her. She could see it pained him to recount the ways his sister strived to hurt herself. 

Mycroft sighed and said, “I don’t know but after today, I’m more than sure that you’re the best hope we have for her.”

“I really didn’t want to come today,” Rory said, as if he hadn’t seen the shaking mess that she was before going in to talk with Eurus. She gave him a weak smile and said, “I want to go back though. I want to help if you think it’s what is best.”

“It relives me to hear you say that,” Mycroft responded. Rory couldn’t help but lean forward and place a reassuring hand on Mycroft’s knee and said, “You’re a good brother, I hope you know that.” He glanced down at her hand but did not react and said, “It doesn’t always feel like I am.”

Rory squeezed his knee gently before pulling away and said, “You’re doing the best you can. I don’t think there’s a precedence for this.”

Mycroft shifted in his seat and then said, “You’re doing surprisingly well. I was going to offer a reprieve at the Diogenes Club but it doesn’t look like you need it.”

Rory shrugged, “It was different this time.” She paused and then looked down at her hands in her lap and said, “When you have me do interrogations, I have to strip layers off people and make them vulnerable so that they’ll tell me awful things.” She lifted her head and met Mycroft’s eyes and said, “I didn’t have to do that with your sister. If anything, I felt like I gave more to her.”

“You’ve definitely made an impact on her,” Mycroft told her, “I just hope that it’ll be enough to keep her from her self-destructive course.”

There was a pause and then Rory looked Mycroft over before finally asking, “Are you ok, Mr. Holmes?” He raised an eyebrow in amusement and said, “You can call me Mycroft while we’re alone. I think you’ve earned that.” She responded with a small smile as he took a deep breath and said tiredly, “I’m as well as I can be considering everything my siblings have put on my plate.”

“John told me Molly’s pregnant,” Rory said. He nodded and then raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Yes, my parents are ecstatic but now I’m left trying to get Sherlock to allow me to increase security on him and Molly but he’s resisting.”

Rory frowned and said, “John also told me how you told your parents and that’s why Sherlock told them we were dating.”

“Yes,” Mycroft groaned, “I should have known better.”

“How did Sherlock come to that conclusion?” Rory asked curiously. He replied, “The same way I come to most conclusions.”

“The science of deduction?” Rory asked, alluding to Sherlock’s blog. She had looked it up one evening after John talked to her about their blogs. It answered a lot of questions she had but also created new ones. Mycroft nodded and said, “I’ll admit that I’ve been a bit liberal in my behavior toward you in public.”

Rory blushed and said, “I’m sorry I fell into his trap this morning. He seems very sure of himself now.”

Mycroft groaned and tilted his head back, “He’s going to be intolerable.”

Rory wanted to say that Mycroft’s behavior had been beyond _a bit liberal_. He had kissed her when they landed. She was certain he was just trying to relax her so that she’d be more at ease when she met with Eurus but she could see how Sherlock would assume there was more to it. She thought of Mycroft’s various touches when they were in the prison and reminded herself that he was doing what he needed to get her through that task.

Rory said nothing though and looked out at the window. She felt Mycroft’s eyes on her as they rode in silence. He finally said, “Would you be interested in spending the night at my house?”

It was a tempting offer that Rory was going to refuse. She was exhausted and wanted a break from overthinking their arrangement. She wouldn’t have peace if she was sleeping just down the hall from him and after the four orgasms and the litany of marks he had given her body the day before, she felt like she needed a few days to recharge. 

It seemed Mycroft knew some of what was going through Rory’s mind because he said, “It seems I haven’t been acting appropriate in regards to the rules I imposed on you this weekend.” She looked at him with confusion as he said, “I think we should agree that they take affect tomorrow.” Before Rory could question him about this he said, “I’d like you to spend the night at my house.” He took a deep breath and added, “I want you to sleep in my bed tonight.”


	10. Day 10

“Look at you!” Rory’s mother cried out as she stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom so her parents could see the full enormity of her stomach. She rubbed her free hand over it as her mother said, “I don’t even know how you’re able to stand. You’re enormous!”

“Thanks, mum,” Rory said, rolling her eyes as her father said, “Hush, Goldie, she looks beautiful.” He leaned into the camera as if he would allow her to hear him better and said, “Do you hear me, sweetheart? You’re beautiful!”

Rory laughed, “Yes, dad, I can hear you. Thanks for the confidence boost.”

“I don’t like you being all alone in that house. Why don’t you come stay with us. We haven’t left the house in days. I’m sure it’ll be safe,” Rory’s mother offered. She sighed as it wasn’t the first time she had made this offer. She told her for what felt like the hundredth time, “It hasn’t been fourteen days yet and I’m not alone.”

“The housekeeper doesn’t count as company,” she argued. Rory was short as she said, “She’s family to me and she’s been great company so mind yourself.” She knew her mother was upset that she couldn’t be there during this pandemic. She remembered when her sisters had their children and how invasive she was with them. Macie had even laughed at their mother’s overbearing personality and said, “It’s your turn to deal with her, congrats!”

Her mother rolled her eyes and said, “Either way, Mycroft should be with you right now. If you didn’t let that doctor go you’d have someone with you right now.”

Rory had made the mistake of taking John home to meet her family once and they refused to believe that they were only ever just friends. He was now engaged and living with Rory’s cousin. She had even helped establish their relationship. She sighed and told her, “John is currently living in a hotel room because he’s worried if he gets exposed to the virus that he’ll bring it home to Madison and the kids.” 

Rory was incredibly proud of John and sent him regular messages to thank him for being so brave and selfless. He was working at a clinic that was providing testing for the virus and treatment for those who weren’t serious enough to be hospitalized. He sent her several selfies, showing her the extensive protective equipment he wore to prevent himself with no guarantee if it would work. She worried for him so much and it made her appreciate her situation with Mycroft.

“You could be getting married to a doctor, that’s all I’m saying,” Her mother said as her father said, “Goldie, please, give it a rest.”

It wasn’t a secret that Rory’s mother wasn’t a fan of Mycroft. Her parents were quite free-spirited when it came to many things in life. They liked John because he was easy to get along with and tended to go with the flow. Mycroft was the complete opposite. Even though he was always polite, they couldn’t see past his three-piece suits and private cars. Her dad was nice enough to him though, which she appreciated but she hated always having to defend Mycroft to her mother. 

One of her mother’s biggest gripes about Mycroft was that she believed Mycroft was a ‘trust fund baby.’ She was given the same lie that was given to everyone else, that he was just a simple government employee. Her mother had said, “A government employee doesn’t have a house like that unless he’s taking bribes or he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Since I’ve never seen his name in the papers, I’m inclined to believe the latter.”

While it was true that Mycroft’s family was well off, Rory knew the extent of his wealth was earned through hard work and smart investing. He had advantages that many people weren't as fortunate enough to have but even his parents had told her that he refused any financial assistance from them once he left for university.

“Mum,” Rory groaned, “I love Mycroft and I’m happy. That’s all that should matter.”

“I want to hear you say that a year from now,” her mother told her with bitterness. 

“Mum!” Rory shouted as her father yelled, “Goldie!”

Rory had enough and said, “I love you both but I’m going to hang up now. I’ll call you next week.”

“Bye, darling,” her father said apologetically before Rory ended the video call. She threw her phone on the bed before sitting down. She tilted her head back and took several deep breaths. The babies started to kick and aggravate her back. She rubbed at it and tried to find just a moment of peace where she wasn’t in pain or being aggravated by someone or something.

A few minutes went by and the kicking subsided. She sighed with relief and was about to get up when her phone started to ring. She thought it was her parents calling to apologize but saw that it was Mycroft. She quickly answered it and said, “You’re calling before noon, have I been a good girl?”

“The best,” Mycroft replied. She was relieved to hear his voice sounding calm. She smiled into the phone and said, “I just got off the phone with my parents.”

“I know,” Mycroft said in a tone that said he knew she wasn’t happy. She looked confused for a moment and said, “At this point in our relationship, it seems rather stupid to ask but how did you know?”

There was a pause before he carefully replied, “I get an alert whenever you receive a call from your parents’ numbers.” Rory sighed, knowing there was a reason why he did that. Instead of getting angry with him she asked, “And why do you have an alert for that?”

“Every time you speak with them you tend to be upset. Which is why I’m calling you now. Am I correct in assuming so?” He asked in a tone that Rory knew meant he was smirking. She glared at her phone for a moment and then said, “Maybe.”

Before Rory could argue Mycroft said, “I have a few moments alone, would you care to turn the camera on so I can see you?”

Rory smiled at the request. She knew Mycroft hated video chatting. He felt self-conscious seeing his face on the screen. She promised him time and time again that he looked fine and it didn’t matter because no one else could see him. She didn’t pressure him though but it made the time apart harder since she missed seeing his face.

Rory replied, “Give me one second.” She tapped on the camera button and watched the phone send a request to Mycroft to accept the video call. It took a few moments but soon she was beaming. Mycroft was looking down his nose into the camera and asked, “Can you see me?”

“Yes and it’s the best view I’ve seen in a long time,” she told him warmly. His ears turned red as he said, “I think you’re the better view.” She rolled her eyes with a smirk before saying sincerely, “I miss you so much.”

“And I you,” he said.

Rory got back to her feet so she could stand before the mirror again. She flipped the camera so he could see her body and said, “The babes miss you too.” She rubbed her belly and then paused near her side and said, “Someone’s kicking right there.”

“I want to be there with you more than you know,” Mycroft said with a sadness in his voice that resonated within Rory. She flipped the camera again and said with reassurance, “In five days our family will be reunited.” She tried not to think about any future time apart that might occur. She had occasionally traveled with him when he had business in other countries but since the pregnancy, she was no longer joining him and she knew it’d be impossible once the children were born.

It seemed Mycroft could read her mind as he said, “There’s something I need to tell you.” He sounded serious and it caused her to pale. She gulped and said cautiously, “What’s wrong?”

Mycroft smiled slightly and said, “Do you always have to think the worst?”

“When you start that way it sounds like you’re going to give me bad news!” She argued. He sighed before he said, “Well, let me put your agony to rest… I put my resignation in today.”

“You what?!” Rory couldn’t help but shout, looking at the phone with pure shock on her face. He broke into a big and sincere smile and said, “I wanted to wait to tell you until I came home but I thought you might needed the cheering up.”

“What do you mean you resigned?” She said, still trying to process what he had said. He replied calmly, “I want to be with my family and watch my children grow. I don’t want to miss another moment with you or them.”

“But…” Rory said, not sure what to actually say. She blinked several times with her mouth hanging open before she finally said, “You’re giving up your life’s work to be with us.”

Mycroft sighed contently and said, “Yes.”

“Are you sure about this?” Rory asked him, afraid that she had forced him into this. He replied, “More sure than I’ve ever been about anything in my life, aside from asking you to marry me.”

Rory ran her free hand over her face, forgetting all the warnings about not touching her face as she finally came to terms with what he was telling her. She started to smile, her eyes watering slightly as she said, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he replied, looking at her through the phone as if she were the most amazing thing he had ever seen even though she felt like a bloated cow. He then said, “I’ll be working remotely once I’m home for a few weeks to assist with the pandemic response. I’ve told them I’ll be available for consultations once a month for the following year to help with this new transition.”

“You know that I wouldn’t stop you if you wanted to keep working, right?” Rory told him. He nodded and said, “I promise you that this is entirely my own decision and it’s what I want. This time apart has allowed me to consider what I value most and so it was time to make the necessary changes for my own happiness.”

Tears started to stream down Rory’s cheeks as she mumbled, “I don’t know what to say.” She was fighting the urge to sob. The pregnancy hormones made it a losing battle. She remembered when there was a time that she was convinced that he didn’t care about her at all. She knew now more than ever that there was no way she could ever doubt his feelings for her.  
————————- 

“Don’t start,” Rory groaned as she rose from a deeply satisfying sleep, “We don’t have time for that.” She gently turned from the hand wandering up the length of her leg. She buried her face in the pillow that was saturated with his scent and inhaled contently before squirming with a smile on her face as the relentless hand slipped its way between her thighs from behind.

“Mycroft,” Rory sighed as she felt his fingers coax her into relaxing so he could tease her folds. She soon felt his body press against her back and his hardness pressed against her bum. She pushed gently back against him and heard him inhale sharply before he began nipping at the skin of her shoulder while he smoothly slid a finger into her heat. He hummed against her skin and said, “Ms. Tarley, what were you dreaming of that has you so wet?”

Rory blushed and replied simply, “You.”

“Good,” he replied as he gently moved his hand between her legs. She then said, “We’re going to be late for work.”

“I’m the boss,” Mycroft replied as he slipped a second finger in her, causing her to moan loudly and push more firmly back into his hand. “I can be as late as I want,” he said as he pressed his body closer to hers. She wanted nothing more than to face him and run her hands over her body but it was one of the rules that Mycroft was standing by. She had slept in his bed every night that week since they had come back from Sherrinford. She wondered what it said of her that she was thrilled by the small triumph.

“I’m going to have to answer to Lady Smallwood,” Rory gasped as she felt the pull in her abdomen from the pleasure building in her. She wanted more but she was learning that the more she wanted something, the more he made her beg for it. 

Mycroft mumbled, “I’ll deal with her.”

All worries slipped from Rory’s mind as he rubbed a knuckle against the small bundle of nerves. She tilted her head back against Mycroft’s shoulder, giving him easy access to her neck. He tickled the skin with his nose as inhaled her scent. She shivered against him and cried out, “I want you inside me!”

Mycroft breathed out a laugh against her skin and said, “Do you now?”

“Please,” Rory whined, knowing that she had failed at hiding her eagerness. Mycroft stilled his hand and said, “But I thought we didn’t have the time.”

“Mycroft,” Rory begged and then groaned when she felt him nip at her shoulder and say, “You’ll have to show more respect than that if you’re going to make demands of me.”

Rory bit her lip and tried to rock her hips back against him to get some friction on his hand but he responded by pulling his hand from her entirely. She wanted to cry but gave in and said, “I’m sorry, Mr. Holmes.”

“I don’t think you really are,” Mycroft said, pushing her forward so that she rolled onto her stomach. He growled in her ear, “Hands on the headboard.” She sighed and did as he said, stretching her arms above her head, grabbing the wooden bars. She turned her head on her side so she could breath without having her face in the pillow and watched as Mycroft leaned over her with the tie he had worn the day before. He wrapped it around her wrists and then the bars of the headboard with a tightness that would keep her from slipping out. 

Once Mycroft seemed satisfied with the bonds, he ran his hands from Rory’s wrists to her shoulders and leaned down to press wet kisses to the smooth skin of her back. He ran his fingers along the yellow and green bruise left by his teeth a week ago. There was a dull pain as he pressed his fingertips against the mark. He admired it and said, “I look forward to marking you again once this has faded.”

Rory said nothing as she felt her heart race at his words. She recalled when he first marked her and how shocked she was but also how she was aroused and comforted by it. There was something reassuring about how he wanted to mark her again, that he wasn’t done with her yet. 

Mycroft’s hands ran down her body until he stretched his hands over her backside. He rubbed the globes of her arse, pulling them apart and then pushing them together while he settled himself on the back of her thighs. He moaned quietly before saying, “One of these days I want to take you right here.” He pressed a finger against the tight ring of muscle, teasing it gently. Rory squirmed at the touch. He told her, “I won’t do it until you beg me to, of course. I promise you’ll enjoy it though.”

Rory had no doubts that she could enjoy anal sex with Mycroft but she often cringed at the thought because her previous experiences had been painful and happened against her will. She was told she’d get used to it but like most of her history in the bedroom, it was never about her enjoyment. She knew she couldn’t speak much about this agreement with Mycroft but it was the first time she had ever truly enjoyed sex and been with someone who cared so much about her pleasure.

“I think you need to learn a lesson now,” Mycroft said, pinching a cheek. She felt a moment of panic, not knowing what he meant but then squealed loudly at the shock of his palm suddenly striking her bottom. It stung for several moments before she felt a slight heat build on her skin. 

“Tell me,” Mycroft said, rubbing the skin he had just spanked, “do you get to make demands of me when you’re in my bed?” He suddenly struck her again but in a different spot. She felt the same stinging feeling but the heat seemed to radiate and merge with the first strike. She shook her head quickly and said, “No.”

“No what?” He asked and then spanked her in a spot that just barely overlapped the area of the first two strikes, making it feel like her whole bum was hot. She quickly said, “No, Mr. Holmes.”

Mycroft rubbed the assaulted skin and then spanked her twice more and said, “I want to make your arse glow red. I want you to squirm when you sit at your desk today and think of me. Do you think I should do that?”

Rory could barely think straight and tried to consider what he was asking. He pulled her attention with another hit and said, “I need an answer, Ms. Tarley.” She bit her lip and tried to quickly decide what she wanted to say. It seemed she was still not quick enough for him because he said, “You deserve a spanking for keeping me waiting like this.” He struck her several more times, rubbing her skin between each hit and spacing them out so he didn’t hit the same spot directly twice. 

Mycroft continued and Rory soon found herself moaning with every spank. She knew she could safe word at any time but she felt something like a sense of pride by taking the punishment. The pain no longer felt sharp but more like a throbbing heat that she enjoyed.

It seemed Mycroft felt she had been punished enough and gently rubbed at the tender skin of her arse and said, “Very good.” She couldn’t help but smile against her arm at the small praise. 

Rory felt Mycroft lean away from her for a moment and then back to her. She heard the familiar crinkling of a foil wrapper and closed her eyes with a smile while wiggling her bottom. She felt the wetness between her legs increase during the spanking and wanted him deep in her more than she had before.

There was a pause before Mycroft did anything and he asked, “Are you ok?”

“Yes,” Rory quickly replied. He pinched her bottom, causing her to giggle and wiggle again. She could hear the smile in his breathing as he said, “Give me your safe word if you want me to continue.”

Rory smiled again and breathed out, “Goldfish.”

Mycroft said nothing else as he lifted his weight off her legs and adjusted his position. She felt his fingers at the apex of her thighs as he smeared her wetness and teased her. When he finally removed his hand, she heard the obscene sound of lips smacking and sucking and she knew he was tasting her arousal on his fingers. If it was possible, she felt wetter.

Mycroft leaned forward and she felt his lower abdomen press on her sore bottom as his cock pushed through the tightness of her legs. He slowly sunk fully into her until his body was laying almost entirely on her. He supported his weight on his hands that were pressing firmly into the mattress just beside Rory’s shoulders. His head lowered down as she moaned at the new position, leaving her feeling so deliciously full. His tongue ran from one shoulder blade to the other. His hot breath on the wet trail he left caused her shiver slightly.

It seemed Mycroft was taking time to adjust to the feeling. He moved his hips slowly, not going very deep but his breathing was labored. He thrust shallowly a few times before pausing. He waited a few moments and then started again. He did that several times before he finally said, “You feel so good like this that I don’t think I can last.”

Before Rory could say anything, he pushed deep into her, causing her to moan loudly. She then gasped as he rested his weight on her, braced her shoulders with his hands, and then rolled her onto her side with him. She felt the tension in her shoulders as the new position caused her to pull against her bond to the headboard. It wasn’t painful and she more focused on the feeling of Mycroft’s hand moving quickly around the front of her body. He circled his fingers around her clit and as he began to move inside her again. She still had the same full feeling but it was less intense. It felt incredible though and she quickly fell into a rhythm with him as she pushed her sore bum back against him. 

It didn’t take long before Rory’s head tilted back and pushed against Mycroft’s chest as her orgasm washed over her. He moved his arm to drape cross her chest just beneath her breasts and held her tightly to him as he soon joined her in her blissful state. He didn’t wait very long to reach over their heads and pull on his tie so she could lower her arms. Without thinking, she rested a hand on the forearm draped across her belly, teasing the hair with her fingertips. She felt him squeeze her tightly against him for a moment before he pulled away. She hid her disappointment as he said, “We really are going to be late.”

Rory rolled away from Mycroft and got up from the opposite side of the bed. She stretched her shoulders and said, “Don’t forget that I’m not coming over tonight.”

“Yes, yes” Mycroft said with annoyance, “I remember.” He got up from the bed as well and said, “Though I don’t see why you can’t just come here after you’ve had your drinks with Dr. Watson.”

Rory was picking up her dressing gown that had ended up on the floor the night before. She slipped into and was tying the sash as she said, “Because I’m spending the night at John’s so he can take me to my parents’ tomorrow morning.”

Mycroft sat on the edge of his bed, watching her as he offered, “I can make sure you get there tomorrow.”

“Roger has tomorrow off and besides, John is bringing Rosie to see Harry so it’s on the way,” Rory told him. She could see Mycroft wasn’t happy that she wasn’t caving in but she also felt it might be good for him to not always get what he wanted. He would have to go a whole weekend without sex but somehow, he’d survive.

Rory was just about to announce she was going to her room to take a shower when Mycroft offered, “What if I drive you?” She paused and asked in surprise, “You can drive?” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes and said, “Of course I can drive.” He seemed unbothered by the thought as he said, “It’s been some time and a drive through the countryside might be a welcome distraction from the monotony of the work week.”

“I thought I was the welcome distraction,” Rory teased. He glared at her but she knew he wasn’t really annoyed with her. She smiled and said, “It just makes more sense if I go with John since he’s coming back on Sunday.”

Mycroft sighed and then said, “If that’s what you wish, just remember to take pictures like we discussed.”

Rory nodded, “I promise.”

Rory then slipped out of Mycroft’s room so they could both get ready for work. She was quick to shower and change though she hated washing Mycroft’s scent off her skin only to replace it with one of her own fragrances. All week long she had been paranoid that a trace of Mycroft’s cologne would linger on her and Lady Smallwood would smell it and recognize it.

After her shower, Rory slipped into a fitted grey dress and added a black blazer that helped cover the nearly faded marks on her neck. She tied her long hair into a low ponytail and then draped it over her shoulder as extra insurance. She had tried to cover the love bites during the week with makeup but found it rubbed off on her clothes throughout the day. She obsessively reapplied the concealer throughout the day and decided she’d rather not have to bother with that again.

Once Rory was ready, she hustled downstairs to the kitchen and snagged a piece of toast from Harold, wishing him a good weekend before running out the door. Roger cheerfully greeted her as he held the door open for her. She did not ride into work with Mycroft as it would raise suspicion if they were seen exiting the same vehicle every morning. 

Rory was almost a half hour late when she finally settled at her desk but Lady Smallwood was nowhere to be seen. She shifted every few moments in her seat, feeling the tenderness of her bum. She quickly pulled up her calendar and started to prepare herself for a busy day. There were going to be several meetings and Rory needed to get reports from the analysts so that Lady Smallwood would be prepared with the necessary facts and figures regarding costs for supplies and infrastructure for various projects.

After taking care of some other paperwork, Rory set out through the building to meet with the analysts. She was grateful to get out of her seat and have some relief from putting pressure on her sore bottom. Because there were different committees and departments involved, it felt like a scavenger hunt as she rode the lift to various different floors. She politely fended off a few attempts of some of the analysts to flirt with her, pretending to be under a much more drastic deadline in order to get moving as fast as possible.

Rory was about to head to her fourth and final stop when she turned the corner to go down a hallway and froze. She was on the same floor as Mycroft’s office and she saw Lady Smallwood coming from that direction. She was adjusting the buttons of her blouse and tucking some stray hairs behind her ears. It was hard to tell anything else by her expression as she almost always had an annoyed looked on her face these days. Rory’s stomach stomach dropped and she found herself stepping back around the corner and pressing her back against the wall.

So many complicated feelings took over and she had to stop herself from crushing the files in her hands. She took several deeps breaths and told herself over and over again that she needed to calm down. She had no right to be suspicious, mad, jealous, or upset. If something happened between him and Lady Smallwood, he would tell her. They agreed to that and she agreed that he was not committed even if she was to him. She felt like such an idiot for agreeing to that even if she wanted no one else. 

Rory heard some talking from down the hallway and didn’t want to be caught having some sort of episode at work. She straightened her posture and forced herself to appear calm and collected. She rounded the corner again, relieved to see Lady Smallwood was gone, and went to her last destination. She bumped into Anthea along the way, who had her face pointed down at her phone as usual.

“‘Lo, Ms. Tarley,” Anthea casually greeted her. Rory glanced down and saw that she was playing sudoku on her phone. Rory politely greeted her and asked, “Happy it’s Friday?” Anthea shrugged and said, “Just got pulled into a last minute trip to China with Mr. Holmes. Won’t be back for at least a week.” She sighed and took a quick glance at Rory with annoyance and said, “Any chance I can convince you to take my place?”

A week with Mycroft after what she just saw? It was easy for Rory to refuse but she said, “Can’t, I have plans this weekend.” Anthea raised a curious eyebrow, raised her gaze fully from her phone to Rory before looking her up and down and said, “Shame.” Rory flushed and gave her a confused look. Anthea then nodded down the hallway that led to Mycroft’s office and said, “When you get a moment, Mr. Holmes wants to see you. I was going to text you but I’m about to beat my best time in sudoku.”

“Glad to see you’re working hard then,” Rory said as Anthea went back to looking at her phone. She shrugged and said, “I had to give Mr. Holmes some privacy, might have milked it a bit.”

Rory’s face went from red to white as she registered the words. She had just confirmed what Rory had feared. She tried her best to remain calm and said, “Well, I hope you beat your puzzle. I need to run some files to Lady Smallwood and I’ll be back shortly to meet with Mr. Holmes.”

“Hurry back,” Anthea said smoothly, “Mr. Holmes doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Rory gulped and nodded before almost running down the hallway. 

Rory managed to get everything she needed to Lady Smallwood in time for her meetings. She told her that she had been asked to go to Mycroft’s office. Her employer’s face was buried in the files she gave her and waved her off without looking up. She was grateful their interaction was brief and quickly left her office. 

Despite what had happened during the weekend, Lady Smallwood had been mostly tolerable. It seemed Mycroft had an easy time handling the situation with Sir Edwin. They had found some treasonous information on his hard drive that Mycroft said he did not plant. All he had to do was point investigators in the right direction. Sir Edwin had been removed from his duties but was currently free by making bail. 

Anthea was not at her desk when Rory arrived at Mycroft’s office. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stood in front of his closed door. It was almost similar to the feelings she had when she had first started working in her position, when she was terrified of Mycroft instead of enamored by him. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Mycroft said. Rory hesitantly opened the door, peeking her head in and said, “Anthea said you wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes,” Mycroft said coldly, “close the door behind you.”

Rory nodded and slipped into the office and closed the door as he instructed. Before she could step over to his desk, he said, “Lock the door.” She timidly nodded again and locked it. She turned to face him and then slowly walked over to his desk and looked at his tie. Meeting his eyes seemed too difficult.

“There’s been a change of plans regarding our next visit to Sherrinford,” Mycroft said. She felt his eyes look over her. He went on, “I’m going to China this evening and won’t be back until late next week at the earliest. I’d still like for you to proceed with the visit but you’ll be accompanied by just Sherlock.”

Rory nodded but said nothing. She still looked at his pale grey tie as he continued, “I imagine he’ll try to pry into the workings of our acquaintance. I don’t think I need to tell you that you should avoid giving any information.” She nodded once more. 

“Ms. Tarley, are you going to look at me?” Mycroft quickly asked with annoyance, catching Rory off guard and causing her to finally raise her stare to his face. He looked irritated and confused. He then asked impatiently, “What is the matter with you?”

Rory didn’t know what to say. Should she tell him that she knew about Lady Smallwood? Would that come off as too emotional and attached? She decided it was best to say nothing about it. She replied, “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me,” he told her sternly. She straightened her posture, trying to feel less small as she said more firmly, “It’s nothing.” He studied her for a moment before he pushed his chair back from his desk and stood up. He motioned toward his desk and said, “Come forward.” She looked at him with confusion as her heart suddenly started to pound. Her feet did not move.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Mycroft said, looking down his nose at her with a dark look in his eyes. She gulped but then managed to pry her feet from the floor and move forward until her toes of her shoes were only inches from his desk. He said nothing and walked around her. He stopped behind her and paused. Rory looked at the wall behind his desk as her breathing started to quicken. She knew turning her head would be a mistake.

Mycroft moved quietly. She did not hear him approach her but the scent of his cologne gave him away as it overpowered her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of it just as she felt his face press into the curve of her neck. He took a deep inhale and then said, “I only punished you a few hours ago and you’ve still not learned your lesson.”

Before Rory could say anything he grabbed her by the base of her ponytail and pulled her head back. She gasped in surprise and a bit of fear as well. He had never pulled her back so hard and her mind was going back and forth between begging for more and screaming to stop. She remembered the loose hairs Lady Smallwood was tucking back earlier and closed her eyes tightly, trying to force the thought from her mind.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Mycroft said into her ear. She opened her eyes again in a panic and muttered, “Nothing.”

“I told you not to lie to me,” he said with an anger that she had not heard from him before. She panted as he pressed his body to her back, pushing her into the edge of the desk. He nipped sharply at her earlobe before saying, “Do I need to fuck it out of you?”

This was work. That surely had to be off limits. They were supposed to be keeping their work life separate from their arrangement. She couldn’t tell him what was really on her mind because it would indicate she didn’t trust him and at that moment she wasn’t sure. She wanted so desperately to trust him but she had trusted men before him and it never ended well for her. She did the only thing she could think of to get out of this with as much dignity as possible and replied in a whisper, “Goldfish.”

Mycroft let Rory go and immediately stepped away from her. She felt air rush into her lungs as if she had been held underwater as she bent forward over Mycroft’s desk. She knocked several things over as she tried to keep herself standing as she tried to regain control of her body.

After a few moments, Rory turned around in a panic to see Mycroft looking at her with concern. He had his hands held up almost defensively, showing he was not a threat to her, as he asked gently, “What’s wrong?”

“I need to go,” Rory replied. She moved toward the door but he tried to block it. She glared at him with tears in her eyes, looking like a scared animal that could strike unexpectedly. He seemed to note her condition and slowly stepped away, letting her move quickly to the door. She fumbled with the lock for a moment before throwing the door open and leaving the office without looking back.

Rory sat in the stairwell as she tried to recover, ignoring the cold, hard ground on her bruised arse. She had her face buried in her hands as she replayed what had just happened in Mycroft’s office in her mind. She had truly felt scared of him for the first time. She didn’t feel comfortable that he had tried to use their sexual relationship to get her to confess to him. It felt like a twisted interrogation. He seemed colder and more ruthless as well. If she had let him have his way with her, would he have just sent her from his office like a walk of shame? 

Rory felt stupid as she realized that she wouldn’t be so upset if she wasn’t pining over Mycroft and using their arrangement as a substitute for an actual relationship. He surely had to know that she had been letting herself be emotionally attached since before they had agreed to this. Part of her was convinced even he encouraged the connection. 

The thing that embarrassed Rory the most was that it had only been a week. If she didn’t just screw everything up, how was she going to continue this? Did she really want to? She decided that it was good that Mycroft was going to China. She had spent the whole week almost always in his presence when she wasn’t at her desk. It would do her some good to spend some time away from him even if she already felt it routine to sleep in his bed with him. She needed time to herself to think and to sleep alone in her own bed. 

Rory did not want to go back to her desk. She doubted that Mycroft would go to her but she knew she looked like a train wreck and the last thing she needed was for other people to see her. She pulled her phone from her blazer pocket and turned the camera on so she could look at herself. She hadn’t let the tears fall but her watery eyes ruined the eyeliner and mascara she had put up. She used the edge of her sleeve to clean the makeup off, making her eyes look more red and puffy than before. She looked like she had just finished a proper cry.

“Fuck it,” Rory eventually said to herself and pushed herself back to her feet. She walked down the stairs to her floor and went back to her desk. Lady Smallwood would not be back at her office for the next several hours but plenty of other important people often stopped by and the last thing Rory wanted to deal with was gossip about why she was crying. She already heard there were rumors about her being pregnant when she had started to gain weight after seeing Dr. Peterson. She didn’t need any other rumors floating around. 

Rory was thankfully left in peace for over an hour. It gave her face time to even out its tone. She checked her appearance in the reflection of her monitor and felt she looked normal. No one who came to see Lady Smallwood showed any concern for her throughout the day, leaving her feeling a bit relieved though still embarrassed. 

When the day was finally over, Lady Smallwood had even wished her a good weekend. She sounded friendlier to Rory than she had in months. She returned the sentiments before leaving but she had a good idea as to why she was in a good mood and it left her feeling sick just thinking about it.

Roger was waiting for her when she left the building. He took her to her sister’s house so she could pack a weekend bag and leave extra food out for Pickles and then drove her across town to John’s house. They spoke casually about their respective weekend plans which was a nice distraction as Rory didn’t want to think or talk about Mycroft.

It seemed John wanted to do the opposite. Once she set her bag down after closing the front door behind her, he pointed a doll at her threateningly and said, “You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady.” She was torn between gulping and rolling her eyes but he turned away from her before she could react to shove the toy in Rosie’s overnight bag. Mrs. Hudson was going to watch Rosie for the night.

“I thought Sherlock was just bullshitting when he said he told his parents about you and Mycroft,” John finally said to her when he was done packing for Rosie. She sighed and asked, “What did you hear?”

John tilted his head, eyeing her neck and then nodded toward it, “He told me about those marks on your neck.” Rory blushed and immediately placed her hand on the skin and said, “It’s nothing.”

“Well?” John asked expectantly, “Are you two finally dating or what?”

Rory shook her head and said rather stubbornly, “No, of course not.” He raised a suspicious eyebrow and said, “Sherlock’s never wrong about these things.”

“He’s wrong about this,” Rory quickly shot back. She frowned and then said, “Can we talk more about this during the ride tomorrow? I really just want to go out and have a good time.”

John looked like he wanted to say more but he also looked concerned for her. She gave him a weak smile in an attempt to show him she was fine. He finally caved in and said, “Fine, but I want details.”

Rory carried Rosie out to the car and strapped her into her car seat for John. She tickled the young girl who giggled wildly. As they drove to Baker Street, she kept calling out to Rory, “Lookie, Aunnie Rawr!” Rory would turn around and Rosie would make a silly face. Rory would make a more ridiculous face at her, causing her to clap and laugh loudly.

“She really loves you,” John said with a content tone in his voice. He gave Rory a quick but warm smile as he drove. She smiled back and said with a shrug, “I’m good with kids.”

John sighed and said, “I just wish the women I’ve dated could be half as good with her as you are.” He made a disappointed face and then said, “She makes me so happy but god does she making dating hard.”

Rory reached out and placed a gentle hand on John’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Dating sucks even if you don’t have a kid. When you find the right woman though, I’m sure Rosie will let you know.” John seemed to relax into her touch and said, “You’re probably right.”

“I know I’m right,” Rory said confidently, “You’ll find someone when you least expect it.”

“Kinda like how I found Mary,” John said with a chuckle though he followed it with a sigh. She gave him a sympathetic look before saying, “I’m going to go ahead and text Greg and Sally to let them know we’re on our way to Baker Street.”

Once she has sent the text messages, she looked to John and noticed the defeat in his posture and said, “If you don’t want to do this tonight, we can just stay in. We can rent a movie, make some popcorn...”

“No, no,” John said, shaking his head, “I need a night out of the house. It’s been too long and it’d be nice to be around friends without standing over a dead body for a change.”

Rory smiled and said, “Yeah, I bet that’ll be a nice change of pace.”

“You know, I told Sherlock you’d be impressive if we brought you along. Maybe we could get confessions without having to run all over this city,” he told her. She cringed at the thought and said, “I’d like to stay away from dead bodies if I can help it.”

John smiled, “It’s not really all that bad unless the body isn’t found anytime soon after death. The summer time is the worst. The maggots...”

“John,” Rory nearly shouted, “you’re going to make me gag.” He laughed loudly, “Sorry, I forget not everyone is into hearing about all that.” He glanced at Rory, his face falling when he saw how pale she suddenly looked. “Shit, Rory,” he said, “I’m sorry. Are you ok?” She nodded and said, “Yeah, just please stop talking about bodies.”

“Yeah,” John said hastily, “I’m done. Let’s talk about something else.”

Before they could talk about anything else, John’s phone rang through the car’s speakers. He looked at the screen in the center console and said, “Shit, that’s Harry’s rehab calling. Do you mind if I take this?”

“Go for it,” Rory said, just happy to not have to talk about murder victims. He answered the call and started to talk with a woman. Rory could hear the aggravation in John’s voice as the woman explained that his sister was caught with a bottle of brandy under her bed. She was getting moved back to a more intensive therapy and wouldn’t be able to have guests until the following weekend. 

Once the call ended, Rory offered her sympathies, “I’m so sorry, John. Do you want to talk about it?” He clenched his steering wheel tightly but shook his head and replied, “There’s nothing to talk about. This is typical Harry behavior. It always happens right when I try to include her in my life.”

Rory said nothing but let John continue talking even though he contradicted himself, “I tried to include her in my wedding, I invited her to Rosie’s baptism, and she didn’t even come to Mary’s funeral. Rosie’s almost two and she still hasn’t met her. I wonder sometimes if she does it because of me?”

“You can’t control her actions and it’s even more frustrating because she has an addiction. The best you can do is offer her support without enabling her,” Rory told him. He said nothing for a few moments, just breathed heavily. He then looked at her and said, “I’m sorry if this isn’t turning out to be a good night. We haven’t even dropped Rosie off yet.”

“It’ll be a good night,” Rory told him with optimism in her voice, “I can feel it.”

Rory had only met Mrs. Hudson a few times but the older woman embraced her as if they had known each other for years. She was so cheerful and energetic when they arrived. She showed John all the new things Sherlock had set up in her flat to help baby-proof it for Rosie, who was more mobile than ever, and his own coming baby.

John was going over Rosie’s bedtime routine with Mrs. Hudson when the sound of the front door opening and then being slammed carried into the flat. 

“Sherlock Holmes,” Mrs. Hudson called out, “don’t you dare slam my doors!”

Sherlock appeared in the open doorway to the flat and looked annoyed but then curious, “What are you doing here?” It took a moment for Rory to realize he was speaking to her. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink as John spoke up, “She’s coming out for drinks. I told you that already.”

“I wasn’t listening,” Sherlock said, already bored. John asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be at Molly’s helping her pack?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and said with annoyance, “I may have broken a few tacky dishes. It was a kindness but Molly didn’t think so.”

“Oh, Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson said, “you are such a brute at times. You better count your blessings with Molly because you do not deserve her.” Sherlock rolled his eyes once more and then said to John, “Forget drinking, why don’t we go out and solve a crime.”

John chuckled with amusement, waving a hand at Rory and asked, “And what about Rory?”

“I’m sure Mrs. Hudson can entertain her. If she can find Mycroft interesting, Mrs. Hudson will be a riot for her,” Sherlock told him. Rory sighed, knowing better than to let Sherlock get under her skin. She knew this was all about their sibling rivalry. She looked over her shoulder at John and said, “You can go if you want to. I’ll let Greg and Sally know.”

“No,” John said firmly, he then looked at Sherlock and said, “Forget about cases for the night. Come out with us.” Rory wanted to groan at the offer but held back. She quietly hoped Sherlock would decline but that would have been too convenient. She sighed when Sherlock said, “Fine.”

A few moments later the doorbell rang. “That must be them,” John said. He moved past Sherlock to get to the front door and returned quickly with Greg and Sally in tow. 

“Hey there, little one,” Sally said when she laid eyes on Rosie who was sitting on the carpet with some of her dolls. She had a large smile on her face as she then greeted Rory and Mrs. Hudson. She ignored Sherlock, who didn’t seem to mind. Greg simply waved and said, “Hey gang, we ready to take this show on the road?”

“I’m ready,” John said. He then looked at Mrs. Hudson and said, “Call me if you need anything and I’ll come right back.” She shooed him away and said, “I’ve looked after more babies than you’ve had girlfriends and that’s saying something.” John blushed and said, “Hey now, that’s a low blow.”

“She’s not lying,” Sherlock teased, “Even I can’t remember how many you’ve had from when you first moved into Baker Street.”

John sighed and said, “And it’s a shame I don’t have such luck anymore.”

“Tell me about it,” Greg said, eyeing Rory for a moment before saying, “but maybe we’ll get lucky tonight.”

“Doubt it,” John said as they started to head toward the door. 

The men seemed to group up, leaving Rory to walk behind them with Sally. 

“How’s it been?” Sally asked as they walked through the brisk evening air. They were walking to a pub several blocks away that Greg had recommended so that they needn’t worry about taxis or driving. Rory shrugged casually and said, “It’s been business as usual.”

Sally nodded ahead and said, “Can’t believe this lot hasn’t scared you away yet.”

Rory couldn’t help but smile and say, “They’re all harmless.”

“Bunch of buffoons if you ask me,” Sally said with a sly grin. She then slowed her pace a bit to give them more space ahead of them. Rory followed suit and then tried her best to remain polite enough when Sally said, “I do keep an eye on Greg for you, I want you to know that.”

“You don’t need to do that, at least not for me,” Rory told her, “Greg’s my friend and that’s it.”

Sally sighed, “I don’t just do it for you.” Rory looked at the older woman with surprise and said quietly, “Does he know?” She rolled her eyes, “Like I said... buffoons.”

Rory couldn’t help but smile a bit and said, “You should tell him.”

“Greg and I have been working together for ages now. It’d be too weird,” Sally said defeatedly, “Besides, if he was interested in me, he’d have let me know by now.”

Rory looked at the back of Greg’s head, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she thought it through. She wasn’t sure if the idea that she was forming would work and the last thing she wanted to do was leave Sally disappointed. It seemed Sally could read her thoughts as she said, “Now don’t you go trying something. I’m fine leaving things as is.”

Maybe Rory could have listened and taken the same approach with her situation with Mycroft but she often found herself poking the sleeping bear. She nudged Sally and said, “But what if it works and it’s amazing?”

“Or what if it ends with us hating each other and me being transferred to god-knows-where?” Sally responded.

Rory gave Sally a sympathetic smile and said, “He’d be lucky to have you.” Sally couldn’t help but laugh a little as she said, “Says the girl who doesn’t want him.”

A blush crept on Rory’s face as the reason why she didn’t want Greg invaded her mind. She couldn’t tell Sally that she was in a very unhealthy and confusing predicament with a certain and stuffy three-pieced-suit-wearing man. She told her, “Just because there’s nothing wrong with someone, doesn’t always mean they’re right for you.”

“Then who’s this Mr. Right that put you off Greg?” Sally asked quietly, afraid they might be getting too loud. They both looked looked ahead but it seemed Greg and John were talking passionately about some football club rivalry that they, and Sherlock, couldn’t care less about.

Rory shook her head and said, “There’s no one. I just wanted different things than he did and it made no sense in dragging it out.” Sally gave her a sad smile and said, “Well, if you ever change your mind, Greg would be just as lucky to have you too.”

Despite not wanting to be with Greg, Rory enjoyed this talk. It would have been so easy for Sally to be mean to her in order to serve her own self-interests. Rory had experienced the wrath of many jealous women over the course of her dating history over men who were definitely not worth fighting for. She was never intentionally the ‘other woman’ and as soon as she found, she made quick departures but it wasn’t enough for some women. She had been stalked and harassed several times over the years. She even lost her job working at a sandwich shop when she was twenty after a jealous ex-girlfriend of some brute of a man she was dating came in and threatened her if she didn’t stop seeing him. She then trashed the shop before running out. Rory was fired before the end of her shift for bringing her problems into work and Rory immediately broke up with the man after that. She wanted to avoid the drama as much as possible, especially as she got older.

Once they arrived at the crowded pub, Greg offered to buy a round of drinks for a younger group if they would give up their table to their ‘elders.’ They quickly accepted the offer and soon Rory and Sally were sat at the table while the men went to the bar to get them drinks. John had announced though, “Since we are technically out tonight to celebrate Rory’s belated birthday, she’s not allowed to buy her own drinks. First rounds on me!”

“Good man,” Greg said, eyeing Rory and then quickly adding, “Second’s on me.”

“You really don’t have to,” Rory said but they wouldn’t hear of it. 

It was too loud to really talk but they tried, glimpsing over their weekend plans. Rory told Sally about her weekend at her parents and then Sally was going on about a trip to Dorset to see her niece in a play. The men returned as Sally was laughing about what a nightmare the rehearsals had been for her sister who had to make a papier-mâché alpaca for the production.

“What are you two laughing about?” Greg said with his boyish smile. He set a drink in front of Sally and then sat next to her. John took the seat next to Rory and Sherlock looked a bit disgruntled as he settled on the other side of him. John absentmindedly slid a beer over to Rory as he sipped his own beer while taking in the ambiance of the pub. 

Rory smiled back at Greg and said loudly across the table to be heard, “Sally was just going on about the play her niece is in. Sounds like it’s going to be quite a laugh.”

“Oh yeah?” Greg said, feigning interest in what Rory knew was his attempt at keeping her attention on him. Rory replied, “Yeah, she’s going to Dorset all by herself tomorrow. You should go with her for the ride.”

Sally kicked Rory under the table so hard that she couldn’t help but hiss, “Ow!”

Before she could say anything else, Greg turned his attention to Sally and said, “I love Dorset. Haven’t been there since I was with the ex. I wouldn’t mind a trip out there.”

Rory felt quite pleased with herself as the two leaned into each other and started to talk specifics. She turned her head to John who seemed to know exactly what she had just did and said, “Cheers,” before taking a long sip of his beer. Sherlock simply rolled his eyes.

Rory sipped at her beer as the conversation at the table soon turned to work, leaving her to only listen and not participant in as she was not in the business of solving crimes. John was kind enough to steer the conversation away around some of the more gory details and she tapped her glass against his as thanks. 

After a few hours had passed, Rory’s face was feeling extremely warm. A few trips to the bathroom showed her face in the mirror to be quite red. She was quite drunk and appreciated John’s steady hands keeping her from falling off her barstool more than once. John had limited himself to a single drink so that he could drive.

The evening had been fun and Rory had found herself laughing so much that she felt like her life was normal for once. She wasn’t someone who was holding onto so many secrets. She was just a regular woman out with friends. 

When they were finally ready to call it a night, Greg and Sally split off from them and headed in the opposite direction of Baker Street. Rory nudged John with her elbow and nodded after them for him to look. He turned his head and muttered, “You little matchmaker.”

Greg and Sally were walking with their sides pressed against each other. His arm was around Sally’s shoulders and her hand was in his back pocket. Rory wanted to cheer and hoot but didn’t want to ruin the moment for Sally. 

“Come on, you,” John said, grabbed Rory gently by the wrist and pulling her down the sidewalk. She turned to walk with him and linked her arms with him and said, “I hope Greg gives her a chance.”

“So she could be disappointed by his inadequacies?” Sherlock said though Rory knew he was only teasing. She rolled her eyes and said, “I’m sure Molly has a list for you.”

John chuckled and said, “Oh, be nice to Sherlock.”

“Tell me,” Rory said, “why on earth did you break Molly’s dishes?”

Sherlock sighed with annoyance, “I didn’t want cats on the plates in my flat. I can’t let her take over everything?”

Rory looked confused for a moment as her drunk mind tried to keep up but John told her, “Molly’s moving into Baker Street and Sherlock doesn’t like to share.”

“The poor girl is pregnant with your child,” Rory said with disbelief, “Cut her some slack and let her redecorate.” John was laughing as Sherlock said, “I like things a particular way.”

“He means he likes things to be an absolute disaster but Mrs. Hudson keeps picking up after him,” John said, rolling his eyes. 

They took turns laughing at each other’s expenses until they finally arrived back at 221B Baker Street. Sherlock wanted to show John something from a case he was working on so Rory sat in Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen while she made a pot of tea. She had stayed up waiting for them and had already put Rosie to sleep in her room.

“You and John were looking cozy when you lot came in,” Mrs. Hudson said quietly with a smirk on her face as she poured a cup for Rory. She blinked at the older woman in confusion as her mind tried to process what she had said. After several moments she said, “Noooo.” She waved her hand at Mrs. Hudson, “There’s nothing like that going on.”

Mrs. Hudson raised a brow, showing she wasn’t fooled. Rory shook her head, “I have my heart set on some other unattainable man.”

“You mean Mycroft?” Mrs. Hudson said with disbelief and a bit of repulsion. Rory narrowed her blurry eyes at her and said, “Wait a second... who told you?”

Mrs. Hudson only needed to look straight up for Rory to understand even in her intoxicated state. She groaned and dropped her head in defeat and said, “That man is infuriating.”

“Which one?” Mrs. Hudson asked. Rory raised her head to look at her and then they both started laughing. Rory sipped at her tea and said, “Love is such a mess, isn’t it?”

“Don’t get me started,” Mrs. Hudson replied. Rory heard no sounds from upstairs that might indicate that John was coming down right away. She shrugged and said, “You may as well, who knows how long they’ll be up there.”

Rory expected the usual bit about men being scoundrels and doing things like getting into fights. What Rory hadn’t expected was a story about how the landlady had married a rising member of a drug cartel who took her all over the world before he was arrested and executed in Florida for murder. After that, her romantic encounters were numerous but with much tamer men. 

Rory stared in shock as Mrs. Hudson told her story. She almost didn’t want to go when John finally came downstairs and said it was time to go. She wanted to know more about her.

“You’re always welcome to come and visit,” Mrs. Hudson told her as she walked her to the door. John was already waiting by the car as Rory hugged the landlady and promised her she’d come back soon. She thanked her for the tea and went to the car as Mrs. Hudson called to John, “You take good care of her, John.”

“I will,” John said back as he helped Rory into the front seat of the car. She found herself quickly tangled with the seatbelt. She heard John’s amused sigh before he leaned in and buckled her in. He then went around and got into the driver’s seat.

They spoke quietly during the drive, doing their best to keep from waking Rosie. They talked about how nice it was to go out with friends. Then John said, “Maybe one of these days we can get Mycroft to come out. I bet you’d enjoy that.”

Rory crossed her arms across her chest and let out a loud and angry sounding breath. She could feel John glancing at her as he said, “Or maybe not.”

Rory sobered up a bit by the time they finally returned to John’s house. Her head was already starting to hurt but she ignored it to help John bring Rosie’s things inside. She opened the door for him to get the child inside without waking her.

While John disappeared to put Rosie to bed, Rory went into the kitchen put the kettle on. It was late but she needed a cup of tea to help her sleep. While she waited for the water to boil, she went through John’s cabinets and popped some paracetamol, knowing she’d appreciate it in the morning. She drank water from the tap, cupping her hand to get the cool liquid into her mouth. When she stood up and turned from the sink, she saw John standing in the entryway. He glanced at the kettle and said, “Perfect, I was just going to make a cuppa.”

They settled at the table once the tea was poured. John didn’t wait to say, “I know you said we could talk about it tomorrow but it’s been on my mind all week... I need to know what the hell happened with you and Mycroft.”

Rory sighed and dramatically dropped her head and muttered, “It’s embarrassing.”

“You’re with a friend. I promise I won’t laugh,” John said with a prying but reassuring tone. She sighed again and looked at him, “If I tell you, you promise you won’t tell a soul?”

“Cross my heart,” John said, running his finger over his chest to form an x. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and said, “I guess it’s only fair I tell you now since you’re not driving me tomorrow.”

John stopped her, “What are you talking about? Of course I’ll still drive you.”

“But you’re not going to see Harry. I’m not going to let you go out of your way for nothing,” Rory told him. He shook his head, “Friends look out for each other. Besides, you’ve covered me for childcare enough times that driving barely makes us even.”

Rory looked at John for a moment as she thought about it and then offered, “Why don’t you and Rosie come stay with me at my parents’ house this weekend? There will be plenty of kids for Rosie to play with and my parents have a spare bedroom you could stay in.”

“I couldn’t impose like that,” John said. Rory reassured him, “It’s my birthday party and my parents are really laid back. They’ll just be happy that I actually have friends. They think I work too much.”

“You do work too much,” John told her. She rolled her eyes and said, “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

John hesitated for a moment before he sighed and said, “Fine.”

Rory smiled and said, “You won’t regret it.” She glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was just after midnight. She then said, “We really need to go to bed though, it’s late.” She put her mug in the sink and then came back to John who seemed to be coming to terms with what he just agreed to. She kissed his cheek and said, “We can talk about Mycroft in the car tomorrow like we originally agreed on.” He mumbled a goodnight before he finally turned to look at her. He gave her a nod and a weak smile before she left the kitchen. 

When Rory woke up in the morning, she was relieved to not have a hangover though her mouth was terribly dry. She shuffled out of the spare room and into the kitchen in shorts and an oversized jumper. She bumped into John who was already dressed and about to feed Rosie.

Rory poured herself some coffee as she glanced over her shoulder. Rosie was given a small plate with scrambled eggs and pieces of toast. She was enjoying squishing the food between her fingers rather than using her spoon. She couldn’t help but smile at her innocence. 

John was already dressed and said, “I’ll give you a chance to shower and then we can hit the road. I figured we could get our own breakfast on the way.”

“Sounds good,” Rory said as she sipped her coffee, begging the caffeine to start working immediately. She wanted to go back to bed but she knew she couldn’t. She was truly dreading the drive as it meant she could no longer skirt around the issue with Mycroft. She wasn’t sure if she was more worried about John’s judgement or Mycroft cutting her off for breaking his rules. She was worried she was getting paranoid that she was being monitored at every moment. 

Rosie was starting to make a bigger mess and crying, though Rory and John didn’t know why but that wasn’t uncommon at this age. John cringed at the mess on his daughter so Rory said, “I got her, don’t get your clothes dirty.”

Rory went over to the young girl and sat next to her. She spoke softly to her and convinced her to calm down and finish her breakfast. She promised her a fun weekend and that she would have a chance to make new friends. She wasn’t sure how much Rosie understood as she talked about the swings in her parents’ backyard, the same one she played on when she was young, and how she always tried to swing so hard she could touch the sky.

Rosie listened in awe, slowly chewing her food as she listened to Rory’s easy tone. The tears on her cheeks dried, forgotten just like whatever was the reason she had started to cry in the first place. Rory assumed it was simply that she wanted attention.

“You know, you’re always welcome to move in here after you move out of your sister’s. I could use the baby whisper on a daily basis,” John said, staring at Rory in as much awe as his daughter. Rory pressed a kiss on top of Rosie’s head before standing up and looking at John, “If it wasn’t an even worse commute than what I already have, I’d consider it.”

John rolled his eyes, “What commute? You take a private car into work everyday. I’m sure Mycroft would still cover that for you.”

Rory sighed and said, “I’m not so sure.” She then reached for her coffee mug and took one last long sip before going to place it in the sink. She said, “I’m going to change Rosie and then jump in the shower. Do you want to start brining our stuff to the car?”

John said he would handle things as Rory picked up Rosie. The small girl seemed happy to be released from her seat and to be carried. She hugged Rory and started to babble, occasionally throwing in a few real words that made no sense as a whole. Rory pretended to be interested and carried her to her room. She picked a new outfit for her, rolling her eyes at the thought that John would feed her just after dressing her for the day. She put the soiled clothes in the hamper and then made quick work of dressing the toddler.

Once Rosie was in fresh clothes, Rory brought her out to the sitting room. She put up the baby gates so that Rosie couldn’t wander into the kitchen or down the hallways and set some of her favorite toys around her. The room was toddler-proofed. Several months ago, Rory and John had spent an entire weekend hiding everything that Rosie could break or hurt herself on.

John was just coming back in and saw them and said, “I can watch her from here. I left most of the stuff in the car from last night so we’re all ready to go once you’re set.”

“Thanks,” Rory said and left John and Rosie in the living room.

It didn’t take long for Rory to shower. She had washed her hair the day before and decided to wear it in a high ponytail. She put on a floral dress with thin straps that showed off her shoulders but put on a thick cardigan as the weather was cool.

“You look nice,” John said kindly when Rory rejoined them. She blushed slightly and thanked him before saying, “We should start going.”

Rory carried Rosie out to the car and set her up in her car seat. She tapped her finger on her button nose and said, “Booped your nose.” Rosie giggled and clapped her hands, causing Rory to smile fully. She checked the straps on Rosie’s seat once more before closing the door and getting into the passenger seat in the front.

“Here we go,” John said as he pulled away from the curb. 

They stopped at a Starbucks before getting out of the city. John refused Rory’s offer to pay, covering her latte and croissant. She nibbled at it quietly once they were back on the road. It seemed John was kind enough to wait until she had finished before he finally said, “So, are we going to talk about it?”

Rory sighed dramatically and said, “We might as well.”

“You know you really don’t have to tell me anything unless you absolutely want to,” John said kindly. She shook her head and said, “I need to tell someone, it might as well be you.”

Rory turned around to check on Rosie and saw she was nodding off. She then looked to John and said, “I’m just going to rip the bandaid off and say it.” John raised his eyebrows with anticipation as Rory took a deep breath and blurted out, “I’m sleeping with Mycroft.”

“You know,” John laughed, “that’s not as shocking as you might think it is.”

Rory blushed and said, “We’re not dating though.”

John rolled his eyes, “It took Mary and I three months to admit we were dating and trust me when I say we weren’t celibate.”

Rory felt a bit caught off guard. She was expecting John to be shocked by her confession. Maybe she had been overthinking it all. She then told him, “It’s not just that we’re sleeping together but he gave me rules.”

“Leave it to Mycroft to be such a drama queen,” John said unamused. He then asked, “What are these rules?”

Rory’s face burned as she explained the rules to him, feeling embarrassed that she was not allowed to touch him. John seemed curious about it and asked, “How does that work? The no touching rule?”

“He usually ties my hands up,” Rory said. He then questioned, “So, you haven’t touched him at all?”

Rory felt her pulse quicken at the memory of touching him on her birthday. She confessed to John, “He let me touch him once…for my birthday.”

John stifled his laughter, trying not to wake up Rosie who was still peacefully slumbering in the back, “God, the Holmes boy are clearly cut from the same cloth.”

“What?” Rory said in confusion. John dabbed at tears that were forming in his eyes and said, “I swear to god, Molly told me practically the same story about her and Sherlock. Look at them now.”

“I don’t think it’s quite the same,” Rory tried to say but John asked, “Has he made any other exceptions to the rules?”

Rory hesitated for a moment and then said, “It’s only been a week.”

“I can sense a ‘but’ though…” John said.

Rory added, “I slept in his bed all week.”

John slapped his thigh with one hand still on the wheel and said, “There you go, the man’s clearly in love with you. He’s trying to fight it but he’s already a goner.”

“I don’t think so,” Rory tried to say but John shook his head, “Trust me on this.”

Rory took a deep breath and then said, “He slept with Lady Smallwood yesterday.”

There was a pause as John’s face fell. He glanced at Rory and said, “And he told you? That’s part of the rules, right?” Rory shook her head and said, “No, but I saw her leaving from the direction of his office and she looked a bit… disheveled.”

“Wow,” John said, “you’re sure?” She shrugged but said, “I have no reason to doubt it.”

John looked in thought for a moment before he said, “Can’t say I ever pictured Mycroft and Lady Smallwood of all people getting together.”

Rory had withheld this information from John previously and she knew she should keep her mouth shut about it but she felt burned. She also knew that John would keep the secret though she still said, “Please don’t tell anyone about this. I’ll lose my job for it but they’ve been having some kind of affair for at least a year.”

“So wait,” John said, “you slept with him knowing he was with Lady Smallwood?”

Rory explained to John how she had first walked in on them when she started her position. She told him about Lady Smallwood’s mood swings based on the status of her relationship with Mycroft and how over the previous weekend, Mycroft had confirmed their affair was over. She went over the events at the dinner party and how Lady Smallwood was very bitter.

“Sounds like she’s not ready for it to be over,” John said with regret. Rory nodded and said, “I don’t think I can expect to keep this arrangement going if he’s still sleeping with her.”

John sighed, “I can see why this has been upsetting for you. Have you tried to talk to him?”

Rory’s face burned as she thought of the last interaction she had with Mycroft when she ran from his office. She didn’t want to tell John about it so she simply said, “No, but he’s going to be in China for at least a week so it’ll just have to wait.”

“It’ll do you some good to have a break from him, get your mind straight,” John told her with reassurance. She tried to fake a smile and said, “That’s what I was thinking too.”

John seemed to tell Rory was faking being content and said, “It’s going to be ok. Trust me, I know Mycroft and if I have to I can always get Sherlock to twist his arm. It wouldn’t be the first time, if we’re being literal.”

Rory shook her head, “Absolutely not, I was told directly that Sherlock can’t know about this.”

John rolled his eyes, “That’s because Mycroft’s embarrassed to admit to his own family that he has a girlfriend. It’s not some life or death secret”

“I’m not his girlfriend,” Rory said, frowning as she heard her own words. She knew it was the truth but saying them left her with a sinking feeling. John didn’t say anything to that, he simply mirrored her frown. 

Finally John said with a lighter but confused tone, “Sorry, but I have to know… what is dating Mycroft like?”

Rory couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at John’s curiosity and said, “It’s bizarre.” She shook her head, realizing how weird it all was, “He won’t even admit that he likes me but his actions say otherwise.” She sighed as she thought of some of the more problematic things he had done, “He been monitoring me for at least a year and I think he’s been grooming me to work with Eurus. He watches what I eat…” She wasn’t even including what happened in his office that day before.

“Wait,” John said, “what do you mean he has you working with Eurus?”

She had already told him enough things that she wasn’t supposed to, at this point it didn’t make sense to hold back. She told him, “I went to Sherrinford this week to talk to Eurus.”

“But Sherlock told me she doesn’t talk anymore,” John said, his brows crunching together. Rory replied, “She spoke to me.”

John paled and turned his head to look at her for a moment and said, “You should stay away from her. She’s dangerous.”

“I know,” Rory said, sighing. She then said, “But I’m going back on Monday with Sherlock.”

John shook his head, “That’s not a good idea.”

“You don’t understand,” Rory argued, “Mycroft was crying. I couldn’t refuse him and when I saw Eurus and how bad of a state she was in, I had to try to help her.” 

John didn’t argue with her. He just said, “I don’t like it, especially if Mycroft manipulated you into it.”

Rory hadn’t considered that Mycroft’s tears to be staged. It didn’t seem like him. She felt confused but didn’t want to come off as being too naive. She said nothing more about it but said, “He’s not all bad though.”

John scoffed but said nothing as she went on, “He has one of his drivers take me to work everyday. He knows what I like and he buys me things I’ve wanted but never told anyone. It’s like he knows me better than I know myself. And I don’t care about the money. I would be perfectly happy without all the nice things but I think it’s the only way he knows how to show he cares.” She fingered the band of her watch and said, “And while the surveillance can be a bit creepy, he’s kept me safe. I haven’t felt the need to look over my shoulder in months.”

“The first time I met Mycroft, he pretty much kidnapped me off the side of the road and offered to pay me to spy on Sherlock because he was worried about him. I can agree that his smothering is definitely a sign that he cares about you,” John said. Rory sighed and said, “Which I guess is fine but it’s too unbalanced, isn’t it?”

“I think you have leverage,” John replied, “You need to figure out what you want from him and tell him. You can’t let him run your life for you. It’ll destroy you.” He paused then said, “He can destroy you.”

Rory gulped and looked out the window, trying to make sense of everything. It seemed John could sense her reeling mind and said, “Don’t think you need to decide anything right now. Like I said, use the time apart to think it all over.”

Rory silently nodded. She sighed again, signaling that she was done talking about Mycroft. It seemed John understood because the conversation soon turned to the party and what the weekend would be like. Rory told John what her parents were like and how there would be lots of cousins and family friends.

It was almost noon when they arrived at her parents’ house. They lived on the edge of their township and had a large plot of land. The grass had recently been cut and Rory happily inhaled the smell as it wafted through the open window. Rosie had woken up and was happily chattering to herself as they pulled down the long driveway. There were already several cars there and Rory couldn’t help but smile when she saw two of her sisters on the front porch of the large white and grey farmhouse. 

Carlie, her oldest sister, was smoking a cigarette and squinting at the vehicle as she tried to see who was arriving. Her second oldest sister Macie was was looking but less curious. When the car stopped, Rory quickly got out to identify herself.

“Birthday girl!” Carlie shouted before putting out her cigarette on the bottom of her shoe. Her sisters walked down the few steps and quickly came to embrace her as John was getting out of the car. 

“Who’s this?” Macie said, looking over Rory’s shoulder as she rocked her back and forth in a tight hug. Rory blushed slightly as she pulled away, noting the tone in her sister’s voice. She was quick to say, “This is Dr. John Watson.” He waved nervously as they looked him over.

Before Rory could introduce her sisters, Rosie started crying for attention in the back. Rory moved first and opened the door to the backseat and starting to unbuckle Rosie. She called out to John, “I got her, do you want to get the bags?”

When Rory pulled Rosie out of the backseat, she noticed the shocked and very confused look on her sisters’ faces as she said, “And this is Rosie, John’s daughter.”

Rosie was all smiles now that she was getting attention and seemed interested in Rory’s sisters who looked similar to her. They were both a little taller than Rory but had her similar dark hair and bright eyes. Carlie’s hair was shorter but pulled into a tight ponytail and Macie’s was past her shoulders and wavy instead of straight like Rory’s. 

“He looks familiar,” Carlie muttered as John was pulling Rosie’s travel cot out of the trunk of the car. Rory was quick to say, “He works with Sherlock Holmes.”

“The detective with the funny hat?” Macie asked. John heard them and said, “That’s the one.”

“Oh my god,” Macie said, “you guys are like celebrities.”

John chuckled, “It makes it hard to be discrete but we try our best.”

Instead of looking confused, her sisters now looked impressed. Rory was quick to say, “John is one of my best friends. He had some plans fall through this weekend so I invited him and Rosie to stay for the party.”

“The more the merrier,” Carlie said and then looked at Rosie, “What a beautiful girl you are!” Rosie smiled, her eyes crinkling as her chubby cheeks rose up. 

Macie said, “Come bring her out back. Dad put in a sandbox for the kids. They are out there trying to dig to China.” 

“I got things,” John said, “Go say hi to your family.”

Rory mouthed a quick thank you and followed her sisters down the path that lead around the house to the gate that opened to the large backyard. Rory couldn’t help but smile when she saw her extended family spread out in the backyard. Most of the men were hanging by the cooler with beers in their hands while probably chatting about work or sports and the women were huddled together, watching the kids and helping with the food spread out on the tables. The children were grouping together by age. The teenagers were hiding near the far end of the yard, under the shadow of the treehouse her father had built when she was young while the younger ones were climbing up and down the ladder or running around. The smallest children were in the new sandbox, happily throwing sand around and doing just as her sister had said. There was a large hole in the center of the box that Rory was sure would come up to her knees if she stood in it. There were a few babies on the hips of their mothers but it was just like she remembered parties as a kid. As long as no one was bleeding or screaming bloody murder, they were left to their own devices. 

“Look who’s finally here!” Carlie called out, causing Rory to blush as nearly everyone shouted birthday greetings to her. She shifted Rosie’s weight so she could wave to everyone. 

Stacie, her fourth oldest sister came over with a glass of wine in her hand and said, “That isn’t your kid, is it?” She was the only sister without their signature dark hair. She had copper hair that matched their mother’s and was tall just like their father. Gracie, her third oldest sister, was still traveling for her book tour and wasn’t able to take time off to come home, not that Rory begrudged her. 

Rory couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head, “No, this is Rosie. She’s my friend’s daughter.” Stacie carefully hugged Rory, being sure not to crush Rosie or spill her wine and said, “Well, where’s this friend?”

“You won’t believe it,” Macie said with glee, “Rory brought him…”

“Him?” Stacie said suspiciously over her sister, “You brought home a man?”

Macie quickly spoke over her, “He’s a celebrity!”

“He’s not a celebrity,” Rory tried to argue but Stacie was incredibly intrigued, “A celebrity? Who?!”

“You know that detective with the funny hat?” Carlie asked her. Stacie nodded and said, “The one with the killer cheekbones?”

Carlie nodded with a big grin and said, “She brought his partner.”

“He has a name,” Rory said, “His name is John.”

“I’ve seen him in the papers, he’s pretty cute though a bit short,” Stacie told her but seemed impressed. She waved her wine glass at Rory and said, “Well done.”

Rory’s face went redder, “We’re not dating, just friends.”

Her sisters collectively went, “Mhmmmm.”

“Rory!”

Rory spun around upon hearing her name and saw her mother marching over to her and said, “Who is that man bringing your bags in?!” She took a deep breath and realized this was going to be a long, long weekend. Her mother was easily distracted by Rosie though and Rory explained everything to her. 

“He’s a bit old for you, isn’t he?” Her mother asked, causing Rory to sigh, “He’s just a friend, mum.” Her mother joined her sisters in another chorus of “Mhmmmm.”

“I’m going to go take Rosie to play in the sandbox and then check on John before you guys attack him with a million questions,” Rory finally told them. She managed to escape and bring Rosie to the other kids that were around her age. A few of them were her cousins or the children of family friends, and a few were her nieces and nephews. 

Rosie was thrilled to get into the sandbox, even struggling against Rory when she took her shoes and socks off. She watched her play happy with the other children for a few minutes before walking away from the sandbox. She saw John stepping through the backdoor and quickly went towards him. She said quick and polite hellos to other guests trying to stop her as she tried to get to John as fast as she could but failed. 

Rory’s father got to him before her and she could tell by the tension in her father’s forearm and the look on John’s face that he was shaking his hand with a firm grip. She saw John’s back straighten and he stood at attention. She could see his military kicking in as he seemed to address her father as his superior. Her dad was significantly taller than John and while he was protective of his daughters, he was a giant teddy bear. He had a bit of a beer belly and though his t-shirt covered them, he had numerous tattoos. She and her sisters lovingly described him as a hippie with a job.

“Hey!” Rory said as she finally approached the men as they were speaking. Rory smiled nervously and said to her dad, “I see you’ve met John.”

“I was just telling him we have him set up in the room by ours… and that the floorboards creak, in case he was looking to take a midnight stroll,” her father said with a stern tone. Still, she rolled her eyes and said, “John’s a good friend and that’s it.” He looked down at her with a serious look before he finally broke into a grin and said, “Come here!” He pulled Rory into a tight hug and said, “Happy Birthday, kiddo.”

Rory shared a few words with her father before she was finally able to step away with John. He muttered to her, “Your dad has one hell of a grip.” She couldn’t help but laugh and say, “That means he likes you.”

They checked in on Rosie, who was having a blast with the other kids. John smiled and said, “She looks like she’s having a great time. This was a good idea. It’s nice to get out of the city sometimes.”

“I told you,” Rory said as they went over to the coolers to get drinks. John grabbed a beer while Rory took a soda. She had enough to drink the night before. As they mingled, Rory was forced to explain over and over to her family and friends that John was simply a friend and not her boyfriend. She complained to him when they were along for a few minutes, “Why does everyone keep asking if Rosie is mine? She looks nothing like me and if I had a kid, I think they think would have heard an announcement in the past two years.”

“Big family drama,” John said, shrugging. He sipped at his drink and said, “I think it’s pretty funny though.”

Rory groaned, “It gets so irritating sometimes. No one knows how to mind their own business.” John then said, “I kinda wish I had a big family like this, especially for Rosie. It’s just us. I can’t even count on Harry.”

Rory frowned and said, “I’m sorry, John.” She put a comforting hand on his arm as he said, “It is what it is.”

Pretty soon John became the center of attention once her sisters got around to telling everyone who Rory’s guest was. He didn’t seem to mind having the spotlight on him and Rory preferred it to having it on her. She had to step away once people started asking for gory details about his cases. John was deep into a story when she went to check on Rosie that he didn’t even notice.

After checking in with Rosie and making sure she had something to eat, Rory sat on the back porch with her mother and listened to her talk about all the changes happening in the township. She gossiped about her cousins for awhile before finally asking for more details about John. She was adamant that John was just a friend. She told her mother about John being a widower and gave her a modified story of how they met through work and how she helped with Rosie. 

It was starting to get dark and some of the kids were starting to cry for their mothers. Rory noticed Rosie was looking confused. She excused herself and went over to Rosie, waving at John who noticed so that he could continue his story. It was with shock when Rory went to pick up Rosie that she said, “Mummy.” She froze with the toddler in her arms before saying too quickly, “No, Rosie.”

“Mummy, mummy!” She kept saying and grabbed onto Rory’s shirt and held onto her tightly. She looked with a panic to John and saw him laughing with some of her cousins and her sisters. Maybe she was overreacting. The other kids were calling for their mothers so she must have just did what they were doing. 

Rosie was looking as she snugged against Rory’s chest. She sighed and said, “Let’s get you ready for bed.”

Rory went back to the house and tried to ignore her mother’s curious look as she cradled the child protectively. She told her, “If John asks, just let him know I put Rosie to bed.

John had already set up the travel cot for Rosie in the guest bedroom. She set the now grumpy child down, realizing she was getting too fussy to try to brush her teeth. She managed to get her changed into her pajamas, all while trying to stop her from calling her ‘mummy.’

Thankfully it didn’t take long to get Rosie to fall asleep. She found the baby monitor John had packed and set it up, taking the handset with her when she turned the lights off, leaving an orange glow in the room from the nightlight she had found in Rosie’s bag. She left the room and closed the door quietly behind her. 

When Rory went out to the backyard again, she bumped into her cousin Madison. She was older than Rory by a decade and was a widow with two teenage boys. Her husband had died in a military training accident. Despite the age difference, she was Rory’s favorite cousin. They spoke casually for a few minutes before her cousin said, “Hey, so John says you two are just friends. Is that true?”

Rory could tell by the slight turn of her head and the pop of her hip what she was getting at. She thought it over and realized that it might not be a terrible idea. She smiled and said, “Yeah, we’re just friends. Why?”

“Well,” Madison said, leaning in and lowering her voice, “I think he’s quite fit and I figured if you weren’t interested…”

“You want me to set you two up,” Rory finished for her. Madison nodded and then looked almost apologetic and said, “But only if you don’t mind. If you want him for yourself, I totally get it.”

Rory shook her head, “No, it’s fine. I’ll put in a good word for you and give him your number.”

“You’re amazing!” Madison said, and hugged Rory tightly. 

Very soon after that, a cake was brought out and everyone sang happy birthday to Rory, whose face burned red from the attention. It was dark and the cake was lit up with sparklers and despite it being her own birthday, she had her phone out and was taking pictures. She snapped photos of the cake and of her family as they ate it. She ate a few bites herself but was not very interested in the dessert.

After the cake was served and consumed, Rory took more photos of the older kids playing with a box of extra sparklers. She snuck a few of everyone, including John as they talked in groups. As the night progressed, Rory kept more to herself. Someone had started a fire in the pit so Rory settled on one of the log benches, enjoying the warmth of the fire bathing her and the smell of the smoke. No one bothered her, which she appreciated and enjoyed the cool night air watching her family and friends enjoy themselves. 

As Rory watched over the backyard, she let her mind wander to Mycroft for the first time since she had arrived. She frowned to herself as she realized that she could never bring him here. He would not want anything to do with her family who enjoyed each other’s company. If he were there, he would have wanted to leave before they even arrived. Even though he claimed to be a family man with the way he overshadowed his siblings’ lives, he didn’t actually want to be involved. 

Rory wasn’t sure how long had passed but soon John came to sit beside her on the log. His legs bumped hers and he put an arm around her shoulders. She could smell the alcohol on his breath but she knew he wasn’t drunk. He smiled warmly at her and said, “Hey, you looked lonely over here. Is everything ok?” She nodded and said, “I’m just enjoying the fire.”

John sighed contently and said, “I can’t remember the last time I sat beside a fire like this. It’s a shame we don’t have marshmallows to roast.”

“I always burn them,” Rory said with a chuckle. “Me too,” he said. Rory mimicked John’s sigh and then rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him relax into her but he said nothing. She enjoyed the simple touch he provided and she felt guilty, as if she was using him for what she knew she couldn’t get from Mycroft. Rory was always an affectionate person and she hated that affection was considered reserved for romantic partners.

It was starting to get late and some of the adults were getting a bit rowdy. Eventually Macie’s husband, Tyler, started shouting about something. It was hard to make out his words as he was beyond drunk. It took several people to calm him down. It was her father who eventually said, “He just needs to sleep it off. Someone take him up to bed.”

“I already have the kids sleeping in my room. He’ll wake them all up,” Macie argued, clearly annoyed with her husband’s behavior. Her mother chimed in, “Why not put him in the guest room?”

“We already gave the room to John,” her father said and Rory broke apart from John. She went over and added, “And I already put Rosie to bed in there.”

“If we put him on the couch it’ll just aggravate his back and he’ll be a bigger nightmare to deal with in the morning,” Macie said. Rory then offered, “He can sleep in my room and I can sleep on the couch.”

John seemed to be listening to the conversation and stepped in, “No, you can take the guest bed and I can sleep on the couch. Rosie’s familiar with you so she won’t mind you sleeping in the room with her.”

“You’re a guest,” Rory tried to argue but then her dad said, “If you two promise to behave you can just sleep in the guest room together.”

“Dad!” Rory shouted, her face instantly glowing with shame. John paled and then looked at Rory and said, “Uh, it’s fine Rory. I can sleep on the couch.”

Rory tried to refuse but they were interrupted as Tyler’s face turned green and his cheeks puffed up. “Oh god,” Rory said, “He’s going to be sick.”

“Go! Go! Go!” Macie shouted and started to push her husband away from them toward the house. Rory closed her eyes and cringed as she soon heard the sound of his vomit hitting her mother’s rosebushes followed by her mother shouting, “MY ROSES!”

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” John said, upon seeing Rory’s unsettled expression. 

Rory said, “I need to help clean up.”

“It’s your birthday,” her mother said, “You don’t have to clean anything. Go to bed.”

Rory tried to argue but her mother wouldn’t hear of it but she did say, “Tyler’s going to be hosing down my rosebushes in the morning, hangover or not.”

“Can you save a piece of cake for me and mark it so no one eats it?” Rory asked before going inside, remembering she wanted to take a piece of cake to Eurus. Her mother said she would but made no guarantees that someone wouldn’t take it. She glared at her husband as she said it.

John put a guiding hand on Rory’s back and said, “Let’s go.” 

“Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Tarley,” John said politely as they started to walk toward the house. They wished them both a good night. They walked through the living room on the way to the staircase and paused. Rory’s cousins Matthew and Jacob were both sleeping, or passed out, on the couches.

Rory looked at John and said quietly, “Well, that puts a wrench in the plans.” They looked at each other for a moment before Rory said, “We could share the bed sleepover style?” He looked confused, “Sleepover style?”

“Yeah, we sleep with our heads on opposite ends of the bed,” Rory said, smiling as she realized how silly it sounded. John raised an eyebrow and said, “I’m not going to even say what that position could also be called.”

“Hey now!” Rory said, smacking John’s arm. They laughed quietly as they walked through the living room and went up the stairs. Rory went to her room, hearing Macie still dealing with Tyler. She managed to get her bag out of the room and brought it to the guest room. She entered as John was leaning over the edge of the cot, checking on his slumbering daughter. The room was dark except for the nightlight that Rory had plugged in when she put Rosie to bed. It cast a warm orange glow in the room. 

Rory set the baby monitor that had been in her pocket on the nightstand, turning it off. John looked at it and said quietly, “Thanks for keeping an eye on her today. I should have been more focused on her. This was supposed to be your weekend.”

“It was nothing,” Rory said, trying to wave off his praise. He looked at her and said, “You give too much, you know that?” She tried to shake her head as he said, “It’s true. You do so much for me and for anyone you see in need.”

John gave her a weak smile and said, “I know what you did last night for Sally and Greg and I see all the things you do for Mycroft.”

“Mycroft doesn’t count,” Rory tried to argue. He refused her response, “You would do all the things he’s asked of you even if you weren’t in love with him.” Rory blushed but said nothing. He went on, “I can see why you do though, who else could do as much for you? You deserve everything he can provide you.”

“He can’t provide me everything I want though,” Rory said, her shoulders slumping in defeat, “Or what I need.”

John looked at her with a careful expression and said, “Is it wrong that I’ve enjoyed this weekend with you more than I probably should?”

“John…” Rory said with a tone of warning, “don’t.”

John nodded in understanding, “I guessed it wouldn’t go over well but I thought I might test the waters just to make sure I wasn’t missing my chance.”

“You’re the best friend I’ve got,” Rory said, “I want to keep it that way.”

“I heard Rosie call you mummy and I thought about what you said yesterday about her letting me know when I’ve found the right woman,” He told her. She sighed, remembering that she had said that to him. She shook her head and said, “She was just confused. She heard the other kids calling for their mums and she just copied them.”

“But you love her like she was your own. You had her baby monitor on you all night. Even I didn’t think to do that. You made sure she ate dinner, you put her to bed…”

“I adore her,” Rory told John, “and I’ll always be there for you both for as long as you’ll have me but I can’t be more than your friend. I’m sorry.”

John gave her a weak smile and said, “No apology needed.”

Rory stepped up to John and pulled him into a tight hug and said, “I do love you, just not in that way.”

“I love you too,” John said, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her against him. 

“Now,” Rory said, pulling away from him, “I’m still willing to share a bed with you but if you hog the blankets or creep onto my side, I won’t hesitate to push you off the bed.”

“Understood,” John said with a quiet chuckle.

They said nothing more about the conversation they just had and went about getting read for bed. Rory slipped into the adjoined bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. John went in after her. She was adjusting her pillows when John came out of the bathroom. He wore an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms. 

John was hesitant to join her in bed. In a show of good faith, he laid on top of the sheets before pulling the blanket over him so they had a layer of fabric between them. It wasn’t necessary but she appreciated it nonetheless. He was getting comfortable as Rory remembered, “I almost forget… you seemed to make quite the impression on my cousin Madison. She wanted me to see if you might want to call her sometime.”

John looked confused for a moment as he rested his head on the pillow and said, “I’m sorry but you have way too many cousins. Which one was Madison?”

“Blonde, a few inches taller than me, big boobs,” Rory said. A look of recognition fell over him and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He seemed to think about it for a moment and said, “I do remember talking to her. She seemed nice.”

“I actually think you’d get on well with her,” Rory said. John smiled, “Rejecting me and setting me up on the same night. You work fast.” Rory scowled but he said, “I’m just teasing. I’m not mad.”

“Good, because I don’t want to lose you,” Rory told him sincerely. His smile seemed warmer as he said, “You won’t, I promise.”

John sighed and was quiet for a moment before finally saying, “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind calling her sometime.” Rory smiled as she started to nod off and said, “Good. You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you,” John said as she drifted off. 

It was just past seven when Rory woke up. She could hear roosters crowing in the neighboring field and groaned at the noise. The light was coming through the window. They had forgotten to close the curtains before going to bed. The early morning sun rising was beautiful but Rory did not want to see it. She saw that John was still sleeping soundly and had stayed on his side of the bed throughout the night.

“Mummy,” Rory heard as she went to close the curtain. She sighed and looked over to the cot and saw Rosie was standing up. She picked up the small girl as she said, “I need potty, mummy.”

“Aunt Rory,” Rory tried to correct her quietly but she knew it was no use. She carried Rosie into the bathroom and helped her go. She had wet her nighttime diaper though so she cleaned her up and changed her. She then asked, “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“No, mummy,” Rosie said. Rory sighed again and said, “Do you want to go lay with daddy?” She nodded enthusiastically. She couldn’t help but smile and pick her up. She went back into the room and laid on the bed and set Rosie down between them. She curled up between the two of them and reached out for John. 

It took a few moments before John stirred. He cracked his eyes opened, appearing confused for a moment as he tried to remember where he was. He looked at Rory first and then to Rosie. He asked Rory, “We didn’t, right?”

“No,” Rory laughed. She settled back into the bed and said, “Rosie wanted a cuddle before breakfast.”

“Did she?” He asked playfully before reaching his arms out and grabbing her. He pulled his daughter to him and snuggled her. She giggled and clung to his shirt. Rory smiled at them and felt an ache in her chest she couldn’t describe. Even though she was still tired and wanted to sleep she found herself saying, “I’m going to go for a run before everyone else starts waking up.”

John didn’t argue but looked concerned as she got back out of bed. She went through her bag and picked out a change of clothes and her running shoes. She changed in the bathroom and waved awkwardly as she quickly left the room.

Rory’s cousins were still passed out on the couch and no one else seemed to be up. Rory popped into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee before slipping out the front door. The air was chilly but refreshing as she walked briskly down the long driveway as a warmup. She didn’t bother with her regular stretches as she just wanted to start running to clear her mind. She kept rubbing her chest, trying to force the odd feeling that settled in upon seeing John and Rosie. Was she jealous? Did she want that? She wasn’t sure and the only thing she could think to do was to run and to run fast. 

Rory didn’t return until nearly three hours later. The air had warmed slightly but she was sweating as if it were noon during the peak of summer. Her hair was plastered to her red face and her wet shirt clung to her skin. When she entered the house, it was bustling with activity. Rosie and some of the other kids were playing with the couch cushions in the living room. There were loud conversations in the living room and the sound of dishes being dropped in the sink.

“There you are,” her mother shouted over everyone else when she entered the kitchen. She was looked over with disgust, “I’ll never understand why you do all that exercising. You’re as thin as a rail.”

Rory rolled her eyes and said, “Because I enjoy it.” She went over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned around and saw John sitting at the kitchen table with his own cup. She caught his eye and asked, “Do you need anything from the room before I go up and shower?”

“It’s all yours,” he replied. 

“Have something to eat,” Rory’s mother said, trying to push a plate of food in her face. Rory shook her head and said, “I have coffee, I’m fine.” She dodged her mother and drank her coffee as quickly as she could before putting the mug in the sink. She escaped the kitchen and went back to the guest room.

After Rory showered and changed, she came out into the bedroom to see John packing up Rosie’s cot. She offered to help but he refused and said, “Why don't you go down and spend some time with your family before we go.”

Rory sighed and said, “It’s a lot of energy down there.”

“You push them away but I can tell they care about you,” John told her. She nodded and said, “I know, I just have never been good with all the fussing they do. It’s always too loud and overwhelming.”

John gave her a sad smile and said, “Well, whenever you’re ready to go, just say the word. You have to go to Sherrinford tomorrow so we should probably get back into town at a decent hour.”

Rory nodded before packing up her own things. She brought her own bag downstairs and did as John suggested and joined her family. She tried her best to interact with them without finding an excuse to escape. John brought their things to the car but she fought the urge to say she was ready to go until after lunch. She picked at a salad, eating a few croutons and some leafs of lettuce. She felt smug for a moment as she thought of what Mycroft would say that she didn’t clear her plate. Then her heart sunk as she wondered what he was doing in China. She hadn’t heard from him but she was sure she wouldn’t until he returned.

Rory shook the thought from her head as she dumped her nearly untouched salad in the garbage once they were all done with lunch. 

When it was time for them to leave, Rory hugged her family, letting them tell her things like to eat more, call more, visit more. She promised she would and then ignored the comments about John and how they were happy she had found a nice man, even if he was older than her. She almost wished she could tell them about Mycroft who was forty-seven compared to John’s forty-three years. 

It was a relief to finally be in the car, driving away from her childhood home. She enjoyed the soft music coming from the radio and the sound of the tires on the dirt road before they got onto the highway.

“I had a really good weekend,” John said after nearly an hour of silence. Rosie had fallen asleep within minutes. She tired herself out playing with the other children. Rory smiled softly and said, “I did too.”

John glanced over his shoulder at his daughter and said, “I think Rosie had the best time though.”

“I think so,” Rory chuckled. She then looked to John and said, “We’re ok, right?”

John nodded, “Of course we are.”

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re wonderful,” Rory started to say but John stopped her, “No, it’s ok. I thought about it while you were out on your run and I don’t think I feel that way about you. I had a few drinks and I let my mind get ahead of itself. Logically, I think on paper you and I could be pretty great. We get along well and Rosie adores you but I’ll admit that I just can’t see myself actually being with you.”

Rory felt relief spread through and said, “I feel the same way. I think it could be easy with us but it would be a friendly love, not really a romantic love.”

“Exactly,” John agreed. He sighed with relief and said, “I was terrified that you would be angry with me and not want to see me again.”

“No,” Rory reassured him, “I’m just glad you can be open with me.”

The remainder of the ride was filled with easy conversation. They talked of Rory’s many family members and she made sure to tell him all about Madison. By the time they arrived at her sister’s house, Rory had put Madison’s phone number in John’s phone for him and he promised to call her during the week. 

Rosie was still sleeping when she got out of the car so she hugged John at the boot of the car before carrying her things to the front door, including a Tupperware container with a piece of cake in it. 

Pickles loudly greeted her as soon as she was inside. He still had some food in the bowl but cried as if he had starved. She picked the heavy cat up and hugged him before adding food to his bowl and cleaning his litter box. 

Not having anything else to do, Rory began to unpack her bags and prepare for the week. She did her laundry, set up a delivery for some groceries so she didn’t have to go to the shops, and organized her outfits, including what she would wear to Sherrinford.

Now that she was alone and things were quiet, she let her mind replay her week with Mycroft. She felt the pull in her groin and wished she could be in his bed, even if she couldn’t touch him. She wanted to feel his body against hers with his scent all around her. She wanted his mouth leaving marks on her skin and claiming her own mouth. 

Rory sighed deeply and tried to push him from her mind but then she thought about the afterwards, laying in bed with Mycroft. They didn’t touch but she enjoyed being close to him, seeing his chest rising and falling when he went to sleep. It still surprised her that he let his walls down enough to be as vulnerable as to fall asleep next to her. Even though he didn’t sleep for long, she felt that it had to mean something that he trusted her that much.

A frustrated groan escaped Rory as she tried to reason with herself. Just because he trusted her and made her feel special didn’t mean that it made up for his actions. She kept thinking of the phrase “Love the sinner, but hate the sin.” It left her conflicted because his actions were against her. It was in her best interest to push him away but her whole body seemed to reject the idea.

It was hard for Rory to sleep through the night and found herself relieved when she got into the car at six in the morning. Roger greeted her and told her Sherlock would meet her at the airport. She sat in the front seat with him and talked casually about their weekends.

Sherlock was waiting in the helicopter when Rory arrived. He had his violin case in the seat beside him so she sat across from him, not saying anything as he looked deep in thought. Rory held the container with the cake timidly as they lifted off. 

Once they were over the water, Sherlock finally spoke and said, “How was your weekend with John?”

Rory blushed slightly at the feeling of Sherlock’s intense blue eyes on her. She replied politely, “We had a good time at my parents’ house.” She wondered how he knew she spent the whole weekend with him but decided she probably wouldn’t like the answer.

“Mycroft said he doesn’t expect to return from China for two weeks now. I’ll give him a progress report on Eurus tonight but he wants you to continue visits with her while he’s gone,” Sherlock told her. She simply nodded and said, “Alright.” He studied her intently for a moment and then asked, “Did something happen between the two of you?”

“Can’t you just read it on me,” Rory replied a bit more bitterly than she intended. She paused and then said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out that way.”

“Well, that was a short-lived relationship,” Sherlock said with amusement, “I knew Mycroft couldn’t keep a goldfish.”

“I’m not a goldfish!” Rory shouted at him. Her face was bright red but then she paled and shrunk back and said, “Please don’t toy with me today, Sherlock. I can’t take it.”

Sherlock smiled and said, “I’m not trying to toy with you. I’m trying to help you.”

“It doesn’t feel like you are,” she told him. She didn’t know how but he so easily got under her skin. It made her realize why Mycroft so easily reacted to Sherlock’s taunts. She’d have to apologize to him about that. 

“Mycroft is my brother. I know him better than he knows himself. He’s going to be difficult because he doesn’t know how to handle his emotions,” Sherlock told her. She sighed and said, “That was easy enough to figure out on my own but I’m not an emotional punching bag. If he can’t be emotionally mature, especially at his age, I shouldn’t have to be the one who suffers.”

Sherlock sighed, “But you’re going to suffer with or without him. I can tell by your reactions, the pulse in your neck, and the…”

“Stop it!” Rory told him, glaring at him though she felt not he brink of tears. She didn’t want to be observed or deduced. She spent enough time wondering how invasive Mycroft’s surveillance was of her, she just wanted a small reprieve from being examined at every moment.

“Sorry,” Sherlock said, turning his gaze from her. It took her a few moments to break her stare from him before saying, “Unless it pertains to Eurus, I don’t want to talk about your brother. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Sherlock replied with what Rory assumed from irritation. She turned her head to look out the window for the rest of the flight.

The day progressed smoothly as they arrived at Sherrinford and were escorted to Eurus’ cell. Sherlock went in first and played his violin for her. He came out expressionless and simply waved to her to go in after him. She was allowed to bring her phone in this time along with the cake that security had transferred onto a thin paper plate. She was not allowed utensils.

Eurus was sitting on her mattress on the floor with her back against the wall. Rory could see her through the glass as she lifted her head curiously. She quickly pushed herself up to her feet and came over to the glass as Rory went to the side of the glass wall where there was a hatch for her to be able to put the slice of cake.

“It was my birthday,” Rory said, “I brought you a slice of cake from the party. I hope you like chocolate.”

Eurus went over to take the plate and looked at it hesitantly before she picked it up so she could inspect it more closely. Rory noticed that her hair had grown a bit since the prior week and she had fewer fresh wounds. Her previous ones looked like they were healing nicely. She still looked gaunt but there was a clear improvement from the last visit.

Eurus sniffed the cake before she carefully stuck her finger in the buttercream coating on top. She put her finger in her mouth to taste it. It took a few moments for the taste to register before she seemed excited and quickly started to bite into the cake, smearing frosting and crumbs on her face.

“I took some pictures as well. Would you like to see them?” Eurus seemed startled at Rory’s voice, like as if she forgot she was there. She looked at Rory with wide eyes and then nodded. 

Rory gave her a weak smile before motioning to the floor and said, “Why don’t we sit down.”

Rory sat with her knees against the glass between them, ignoring the rule about keeping three feet from the glass. Security wasn’t entering so she imagined that Sherlock was keeping them from interfering. She pulled out her phone and pressed it against the glass to show Eurus. She had slowed down her eating and chewed absentmindedly as Rory showed her pictures of her family and friends. She pointed out John and asked her if she remembered him. She nodded, looking almost proud of herself for remembering who he was even though she nearly drowned him in a well.

As Rory went through the pictures, she told Eurus who the people were and what they were doing. She talked about the sparklers, her family singing to her, and the bonfire. 

“What song do they sing?” Eurus asked quietly, surprising Rory. She tried her best to remain calm and smiled warmly at the sound of her innocent voice. She took a deep breath before she sang to Eurus. She seemed entranced by the simple song and once Rory was done she said, “No one ever sang to me.”

Rory felt her heart break, wondering if it were true or if she didn’t remember. Mycroft had told her that she incarcerated as a small girl and that they had an unusual upbringing. None of them seemed to have childhood friends, especially after Eurus had killed Sherlock’s best friend. 

“When your birthday comes around, I’ll come and sing to you,” Rory told her sincerely. Eurus seemed ecstatic by that and clapped happily. She put her sticky hands on the glass, smudging it and said, “Promise?”

Rory nodded and said, “I promise.” She put her hands on the glass to mirror Eurus’ and said, “And I’ll bring you cake.”

“I want more chocolate,” Eurus said, looking down at the crumbs on the plate like a small child experiencing their first sugar high. Rory said, “I’ll bring a whole cake, just for you.”

“I’ll share with you,” Eurus told her. Rory smiled widely and said, “Thank you.”

Rory couldn’t believe how talkative the youngest Holmes was being but she found it best not to draw attention to it. She spoke a bit more with her about her weekend and soon she heard the announcement over the intercom that visiting hours were over. She placed her hand on the glass again with Eurus and promised her she’d be back. Eurus gave her a smile that seemed forced, as if she wasn’t quite sure how to work the muscles in her face to produce a sincere one.

When Rory joined Sherlock again in the hallway, he looked relieved and said, “That was brilliant.” She blushed at the praise and said, “I’m surprised she spoke as much as she did.” Sherlock frowned and said, “She wouldn’t speak with me but I hope she will soon.”

“I’m sure she will,” Rory told him.

As they made their way to the lift, Sherlock told her he was instructed by Mycroft to make sure she ate. Rory told him she was fine and that she could wait until she got home. She didn’t feel as fatigued as the last time but Sherlock seemed adamant about following Mycroft’s orders and soon he found herself in the conference room with a turkey and swiss cheese sandwich before her. He didn’t even seemed rushed as she picked at it slowly.

“Eurus’ birthday is February 11th,” Sherlock told her without any prompting. Rory nodded and said, “I’ll come here like I told her.” She paused as she thought about it and then asked, “Do you suppose we can get her gifts? I was thinking maybe some stuff animals so that she can’t use them to hurt herself or anyone else.”

Sherlock quickly accepted the idea and said, “That’s good. She seems to still have a mindset of a child so that would work well.”

It took almost an hour before Rory finished her sandwich and once she was done, Sherlock finally said they could leave. 

Once they were settled in the helicopter and heading back to London, Rory asked curiously, “What instructions did Mycroft leave you regarding me, besides making sure I ate?”

Sherlock looked amused that Rory had mentioned his brother without his prompting. He told her, “I thought you didn’t want to talk about my brother.”

“Since it pertains to me, I want to know,” Rory told him, feeling her cheeks burn red at his remark. He didn’t look like he believed her and said, “He told me to keep you safe and make sure that you ate.”

“That’s it?” Rory asked, sounding almost disappointed. She could see that Sherlock was eating this up. He raised and eyebrow and asked, “Did you want there to be more?” She didn’t answer but he finally said, “He told me about your…,” He took a moment to choose the right word and continued, “ _sensitivities_ as an empath and that I should be delicate with you if it seemed you were getting overwhelmed.”

Sherlock paused and then said, “You handled yourself well though. I didn’t feel the need to intervene.”

“I knew what I was walking into this time,” Rory told him, “It made it easier.”

“You also didn’t have my brother pouring all his nervous energy into you,” Sherlock said. He rolled his eyes and said, “He acts like he doesn’t care about things but anyone can pick up when he’s nervous or scared.”

“He has a lot to worry about,” Rory said sincerely. She sighed as she took into account that the man practically ran the country, kept his brother out of trouble, kept his sister incarcerated in a maximum security prison of epic proportions to keep from destroying the world, and then there she was. Somehow he found the time and energy to make sure she ate enough and stayed out of trouble.

There was a long pause before Sherlock sighed and said, “You said that you’re not dating my brother but I also said I wasn’t dating Molly. Now she’s moving into my flat and having my child.”

“Yeah,” Rory scoffed, “I don’t think that’s going to be happening.” Sherlock didn’t look as if he believed her and said, “Mycroft and I are more alike than we’d like to admit. He’s just as idiotic as I am when it comes to these things but he’ll realize it soon enough.”

Rory frowned but said nothing.

Sherlock added, “Just give him time.”

Rory wanted to yell. She wanted to tell him that if he had even an ounce of affection for her, he wouldn’t have slept with Lady Smallwood after telling her it was over between them. He broke the rules by not telling her and that felt just as bad as knowing it happened in the first place. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Rory finally said, shutting down the conversation. They said nothing else until they landed in London. They said goodbye to one another, leaving Rory to ride with Roger.

Once she was home, she picked up Pickles and then burrowed under her blankets with him and slept the day away, waking up periodically feeling like she was drunk from the sleep. She dreamt things that felt were too real for comfort and looked around her room to make sure she was actually alone. It was two in the morning and Rory had moved to the living room. The pale glow of the television washed over as she stared blankly at it. She realized in that moment that the next two weeks were going to be excruciatingly long.


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the love. I’m so sorry this chapter took so long. I’ve been having a lot of trouble sleeping (it’s 3:30am as I’m typing this) and it’s been affecting my focus. I also am still doing the triathlon training so I’m pretty much a zombie all the day. I promise I will not leave this story unfinished for any reason but it just may regularly take a few weeks for updates unless I can get my sleep schedule under control. Thanks for sticking with me this long! You guys rock!!

“You’re kidding me?!” John said in shock as Rory told him that Mycroft was actually going to retire. She had been smiling non-stop since he she had gotten off the phone with him the day before. She had a chance to speak to him earlier in the day to confirm that he was still sure about his retirement and seemed more adamant about it than he had the day before.

“I honestly still can’t believe it myself,” Rory told him, “I keep thinking that it’s a dream.”

John smiled warmly into the camera at her. His hair was a mess from the face shield and masks he had been wearing all day and his face had angry marks on them. He was relaxing in his hotel room after a long shift at the clinic. He had called to check on her after saying that he just had a hunch that he should. Rory had told him that the twins were doing a number on her ribs but aside from that, she seemed to be doing fine. He had a checklist of questions, including if she had any headaches or more swelling in her feet than normal. She assured him he was fine.

“I still can’t believe you’ve turned Mycroft into a real person,” John told her playfully. “Doesn’t it feel like it was just yesterday that you guys were so close to ending before you even started?”

Rory smiled and said, “It sometimes does feel like that.”

“I really don’t know what Mycroft is going to do in retirement,” John then said as he appeared to think about it, “It’s not like he’s the type to take up fishing or golfing.”

Just the thought of Mycroft doing those things seemed ridiculous. She told him, “I have a feeling he’s going to lose his mind in less than a month.”

“Maybe get him some puzzles?” John teased. Rory rolled her eyes and said, “I think he’d sooner take up bread making.” They had joked about the several hobbies that people were picking up during this pandemic. Rory had heard from Diane that there was a shortage of bakery staples such as flour, yeast, and salt. She told her that she would be cutting back on baking until further notice. It was bad enough that they had to worry about a shortage of toilet paper of all things. 

“How is Madison holding up with the kids? I tried to call her earlier but it went to voicemail,” Rory asked of him. With John living out of a hotel, she was left alone with Rosie and her older sons. Rosie had started school but it had moved to online learning. John told her, “Between the boys trying to constantly sneak outside and the virtual learning disaster with Rosie, she’s going a bit nuts.”

“I can’t imagine Molly and Sherlock are holding up any better,” Rory said, wondering how Sherlock and Molly were managing with three kids, one of them being a newborn. She was sure Mrs. Hudson was probably close to losing it despite adoring children. Sherlock was usually the worst one of them all. 

John shook his head and said, “From what Mrs. Hudson said, there’s been two separate acid incidents that melted down through her ceiling.”

“The poor thing,” Rory said of the landlady. She was very fond of her as she had shown Rory nothing but kindness and generosity since the day she met her. She often tried to visit her and worried since she knew it would be some time before she could visit Baker Street again. She tried to call her but her line was often busy as she was always on the phone with friends.

Rory and John spoke of their friends and then spoke of just nonsense in an attempt to have a connection with someone. Isolation was taking a toll on them even though Rory had Diane and John had his patients. After an hour, they had run out of things to talk about. Rory told him, “Please stay safe.”

“Always,” John told her, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Rory told him before they ended their video call.

John was her best friend and she couldn’t imagine her life without him. They had grown so close so fast and their bond had grown over the years. She remembered when there was a time that Mycroft thought they were more than friends. It was a bit of a messy time but looking back on it, Rory was convinced it had actually helped strengthen their relationship. 

Rory rubbed her belly and wondered if she would ever tell this story to the twins.  
———————

Two weeks turned into three weeks, and then into four weeks. It was strange to Rory how the time seemed to move both excruciatingly slow and disorientingly fast. She made four Sunday trips to Sherrinford under the supervision of Sherlock, who thankfully did not bring up Mycroft unless it was strictly related to Eurus’ wellbeing. 

On the fourth week, Eurus started to speak with her brother. Rory suggested to him that he set aside the violin just the once and tell her about the changes in his life. He was hesitant to inform her of his relationship with Molly and the child they were expecting. He worried she would target them but Rory told him if revenge was her plan, she’d find a way whether he told her or not. It wasn’t the most comforting thought but he took Rory’s advice and told her. Sherlock didn’t know what to tell his sister when she asked if she would get to meet the baby. He left her cell paler than normal and with no answer. 

Rory started to talk to Eurus about pop culture, as she wasn’t sure what else she could tell her about her own life. She would play music on her phone for Eurus to hear and told her about movies and books. Eurus asked her to bring books to read to her since she was still not allowed anything so solid in her cell. She had tested the waters by bringing a small stuff rabbit, being mindful that it had eyes made of thread and not of hard plastic. Sherlock had gotten Mycroft’s approval to allow the small gift and it seemed to be holding up well. 

Work was keeping Rory busy during the week, leaving her only with Saturdays to herself and it was on the fifth Saturday that she had to sacrifice her personal time to attend Lady Smallwood’s engagement party. After a short period of dating, she had agreed to marry Sir Thomas Goode. She had helped plan the soirée and was dreading every moment of it. She had to attend menu samplings so that she could document Lady Smallwood’s thoughts on each dish she tried and had bluffed her way through sounding like she knew anything about decor as she helped coordinate a color scheme. She felt as if she were planning an entire wedding and not just an engagement party.

Rory also needed to an evening gown and knew that if she didn’t put the effort in, her employer would consider it a poor reflection on her. She knew there were evening gowns in her size in her closet at Mycroft’s home and time was of the essence. She couldn’t afford the rush job to alter a dress off the rack at the shops to fit her as she was pouring all of her income into savings so that she could put a sizable deposit on a flat once her sister returned from her book tour. She dreaded the idea of a mortgage but she couldn’t justify throwing money away on rent anymore. She needed something more permanent in her life.

After debating with herself for several days, Rory decided it was best to just get a dress from Mycroft. She knew she would need no alterations despite never having tried them on. She was more worried about having to explain herself to his staff than anything else since she knew he was still in China. 

Rory had her earbuds in and was coordinating plans with John as she took the bus to the grand house. He had agreed to be her date after she had checked with Madison that it would be ok to borrow him for an evening. The two had hit it off well and she had given up two of her Saturday nights to watch Rosie so that they could go out.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pick up your tux? I can get it once I’ve left Mycroft’s,” Rory was asking him. 

“No, really,” John told her, “You’ve got enough on your plate. Just focus on your own things. I’m trying to work Mrs. Hudson into letting me borrow her car tomorrow.”

“Your car if perfectly fine,” Rory told him. He said, “Look, once you’ve ridden in an Aston Martin, you’ll dream of nothing else.”

Rory rolled her eyes, “A car is a car.”

“Just wait and see,” he told her. She soon said goodbye and ended the call as she arrived at her stop. It was only a short walk to the gates of Mycroft’s property from the bus stop and she didn’t even have a moment to reach for the buzzer before she heard the gate open and a voice through the intercom, “Come in, Ms. Tarley.”

Rory blushed slightly as she walked through the gate and up the driveway. The front door opened as she approached and she groaned internally as she saw Diane standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Where have you been?” She asked sternly, “A visit would have been nice.”

Rory frowned and tried to explain, “I’m sorry. I’ve been quite busy.”

“Come on in, he’s in his study,” Diane said, hardly listening and nodding her head in towards the house. Rory paled and paused at the doorway and said, “What?”

Diane looked at her with narrowed eyes and said, “I assume you’re here because Mr. Holmes called you.”

“No,” Rory said, “I was just hoping to get a dress from my room.” She felt uncomfortable referring to it as her own room. It really didn’t feel like it, at least not anymore. Diane looked confused or possibly unsure, Rory couldn’t tell, and then said, “Well, come in and see Mr. Holmes anyways. He just returned this morning and looks like he could use some cheering up.”

Rory was unsure if Diane knew about what kind of cheering up he tended to go for but she tried to protest. The housekeeper wasn’t hearing it and escorted her upstairs to the door of Mycroft’s study, even going as far as to knock on the door so that Rory couldn’t bolt as soon as she left. She glared at the back her head as she quickly walked away. 

“Come in,” came Mycroft’s voice through the door. Rory froze, staring too intensely at the wood grain of the only thing standing between her and the one man she was terrified of facing. 

The past month had been a challenge for Rory. She had changed her stance on Mycroft too many times to count. She understood he was problematic and found herself trying to defend him before catching herself and reminding herself that his behavior should not be excused. Her heart still ached for him but it was now thudding almost painfully in her chest as she found herself afraid to move or speak.

Rory was unsure how long she was standing at the door but it seemed Mycroft grew impatient or at least curious as to why no one had entered. The door opened and he stood there looking less like himself than she had ever seen, and that was saying something since she had seen him naked. 

Mycroft’s hair was disheveled and greasy as if he had been pulling on it with his fingers and there seemed to be prominent worry lines on his face mixed in with the displeasure of having to get up and open the door himself. His tie was undone and hanging down his chest with the top buttons of his shirt on done. His sleeves were unbuttoned and pushed up his arms sloppily, showing creases and folds in the normally pristine fabric. His vest was undone and part of his shirt was pulled out of his trousers. Even his trousers looked in rough shape and when she glanced down, she noticed he was barefoot. That seemed to be the oddest part of it. 

“Hi,” Rory said nervously as Mycroft’s disgruntled face seemed to soften upon recognizing her. Her face began to burn red as it often did in his presence. She was about to say she was just hoping to get something from her closet when he said, “I didn’t call for you.” He was so abrupt that it left Rory shocked for a moment. She felt shame growing in her as she mentally scolded herself for coming here and for wasting an entire month thinking about him. Of course he didn’t want her here. He told her he’d let her know when she was wanted. A month of silence should have been the hint. 

“I know,” Rory said, trying not to sound upset or offended, “I was just here to grab a dress from my room for Lady Smallwood’s party tomorrow.”

Mycroft paused as if he were contemplating his words before he said, “You’ve lost weight.”

Rory frowned severely. She wasn’t sure what he was going to say but that was not even close to what she had expected. She sighed and said, “I’ve gained muscle. Dr. Peterson can confirm that.” She didn’t want a lecture about her weight as she had focused on taking better care of herself while he was gone. 

Mycroft didn’t say anything, he just turned and motioned for her to come into his study. She hesitantly stepped inside, walking past him so that he could close the door once she was in the room. She walked to the chair she normally sat at, feeling very conscious of his eyes on her back. When she turned to face him and sat down, she saw his eyes look away.

“Would you like a drink?” Mycroft asked. She wanted to refuse and tell him she really couldn’t stay. It was the truth as she had a lot of things she needed to do before the party the next day. She was aware it was in her best interest to leave but that curious feeling within her left her planted in her seat. Something was up with Mycroft and she had to know what it was. Part of it was to satisfy her own curiosity but another part, which she tried to tell herself wasn’t that large, wanted to make sure he was ok. While she may have seen him cry before, this disheveled look he was sporting was a new level of worrisome.

“Ok,” Rory said simply. She watched as he walked across the room and poured two generous glasses from a decanter. She assumed it was scotch and didn’t protest when he handed her the drink. She wanted to cringe from the smell alone but sipped at it while doing her best not to make a repulsed face. She watched him drink half of his glass in a single sip before he even sat down.

There was a long moment of silence as he sat across from her, staring blankly toward her but not directly at her. She finally sighed and said, “Mycroft... Mr. Holmes, is something the matter?” He blinked several times before he brought his glass to his lips and took a long sip that emptied it. He set the glass down and said, “Your room has been emptied.”

It took a few moments for Rory to realize that it was a loaded sentence despite being only five words. She found she really didn’t care that it meant she had no dress to wear but it meant that she had screwed everything up. If she no longer had a room in his house, he wanted nothing more to do with her. This was going to be their last drink together. She was no longer going to be welcome in his house.

Rory took a heavy sip and let her cringe show before she said, “If that’s what you want, I’ll go quietly.”

Mycroft scoffed and said, “What I want?” Rory looked confused and said, “Yes.” 

“You had no concern for what I wanted, for the rules I put in place,” Mycroft said bitterly. Rory assumed he knew that she had told John about their agreement but it wasn’t fair to place all the blame on her when he didn’t tell her about Lady Smallwood. She felt an overwhelming sensation in her chest, a feeling like she could explode with the sudden emotions she felt. She looked at him incredulously and nearly shouted, “Said the pot to the kettle.”

Mycroft looked as affronted at Rory and said, “The rules were clearly laid out. I told you what was expected of you.”

“So I told John about us, big deal! He’s not going to tell anyone,” Rory argued back. She was about to bring up Lady Smallwood when he said, “You did much more than just tell Dr. Watson about us.”

Rory looked at Mycroft with confusion while still trying to appear angry. She knew she wasn’t intimidating but she refused to let him think he could so easily push her around. She was quick to tell him, “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Mycroft slammed his glass down on his desk before running his hands over some papers on his desk. He picked up a large manila envelope and threw it at Rory. The sharp corner of the envelope hit her hand, leaving her repulsed by his action. Still, she picked the envelope that had landed on her lap and started to open it and said, “I don’t know what you’re going on about about but if anyone has a bone to pick...”

Rory didn’t finish her sentence as she pulled out a bundle of photos from the envelope. She looked down at them in horror as she saw the first photo of her sitting in the pub a month ago with John, Sherlock, Greg, and Sally. The photo was cropped so that it was centered on her and John. 

“What the...” she started to mutter as she slipped it slowly to the back of the pile and saw the next photo was of her and John walking with their arms linked on the sidewalk. As she flipped through, she saw several shots of when they walked back to Baker Street together. Sherlock could be seen in some of the shots. She was getting ready to argue that these photos were taken out of context but then she saw pictures of her getting in the car with John and Rosie. She knew from her outfit that it was the day after when they went to her parents’ house for her birthday party.

Rory started to feel sick as she flipped further into the pictures and saw there were photos of them in her parents’ driveway when she was introducing John to her sisters and then photos that looked like they were taken from the trees and over the fence of the yard. They were all of her and John or her and Rosie. There was a note written on one of the photos in marker that said, “Child is calling her mummy.” Then there were photos of them sitting together by the bonfire, her head on his shoulder with his arm around her.

Rory’s jaw felt like it could hit the floor as she assumed the worst was over but then she saw that some of the photos were taken through the window of the guest room they had shared. They were dark and grainy but she could just make out herself and John. They were embracing in some of the photos and then there was a terrifyingly close shot of them sleeping in bed together. Whoever took these pictures had somehow been able to see into the second floor window.

“What the fuck,” Rory said in a mix of fear and shock. She looked up at Mycroft and saw he was looking rather angry but she felt if anyone deserved to be angry, it was her and her alone.

“I told you that you are not to have any sexual or romantic partners during our arrangement. I was very clear about that,” Mycroft said, attempting to be stern but she could see he was struggling to stay composed. She threw the photos down on the ground and said, “I’m not sleeping with John, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“I’ve implied nothing. There’s proof,” he said as he waved to the photos on the floor. She looked down at the photos on the floor for a moment before she met his eye and said, “You violated my privacy!”

“YOU BROKE THE RULES!” Mycroft bellowed, catching Rory off guard. She pushed against the back of her chair in fear, trying to get as much space between her and him as possible. She gulped but then recovered quickly and shouted back, “I’m not FUCKING John!”

Mycroft stood up quickly, breathing heavily through his flared nostrils before he grabbed his cup and went across the room to fill it. It was almost overflowing from his cup but he didn’t seem to care. He took a long drink before turning around and said, “I’m not an idiot. You don’t do the things in those pictures with just anyone.”

“If you knew a damn thing about friends and affection, you wouldn’t be so confused by it!” Rory argued. She then stood up and pointed a threatening finger at him and said, “And if anyone has been sleeping around, it’s you!”

Mycroft’s drink immediately slipped from his hand. By some miracle, the glass didn’t break but the alcohol spilled over his feet and the very expensive ornate rug. He didn’t seem to care about that and said, “How would you know? You weren’t there.”

Rory hated that she had his confirmation as much as she wanted it. She sighed heavily and said, “I saw her.”

Mycroft looked confused and disoriented and muttered, “But you weren’t in China. I would have known.”

Rory paled and as she quickly realized that what she witnessed wasn’t an isolated incident. She said with utter defeat, “There was another?”

Mycroft froze and the two stared at each other, not knowing what else to say but it was Rory who eventually spoke. She tried her best to stay composed as she clenched her fists, pushing her nails into the scar on her palm and said, “I saw Lady Smallwood the day you left for China.”

There was another long pause before Mycroft said, “I can explain...”

“You were supposed to tell me!” Rory said, jumping to her feet before he could go on. She glared at him and with a louder voice added, “And you told me it was over with her!”

Tears were running down Rory’s cheeks. She had not been aware that her eyes were even watering. She had been so focused on her anger that she didn’t notice her heart breaking entirely. She tried her best to keep her words even and to avoid sobbing entirely. She went on, “You wanted me to tell you what was wrong before you left. That was it. So, if anyone broke the rules, it was you. Now you’re telling me there were others? Were you ever going to tell me?”

Mycroft didn’t say anything but a look of guilt seemed to spread across his face. His shoulders drooped and he appeared small in comparison to his normal stature. Rory bit her lip and shook her head and said, “This was all a huge mistake. I shouldn’t have even come here. I shouldn’t have agreed to this.”

Rory started to make her way to the door when he said, “Wait...”

“No,” Rory said, turning to face him again and said, “You’ve stalked me and accused me of lying to you. As much as I wanted you, there’s no coming back from this.”

“Rory,” Mycroft said as she quickly made her way to the door. She didn’t wait for what he had to say. She threw the door open and then slammed it shut behind her before she quickly left the house. She ignored Diane’s concerned words at the door. 

Rory had come from work and was wearing a skirt and heels. She would have run home if she had better shoes so she immediately waved down a cab. She didn’t care about the expense when she told the driver to take her home. She sat silently in the backseat, letting tears run down her cheeks as she stared blankly ahead, replaying what had just happened. 

It was bad enough that Mycroft had slept with other woman but the real shame Rory felt was that she had agreed to all of this. She wasn’t sure if it really would have been any better even if he did tell her like he was supposed to but it was a terrible idea from the start. 

Visions of hands that were not hers running on his chest kept passing through her mind. She clenched her eyes shut in an attempt to force them away. It was a relief when the driver announced they had arrived. She threw money at him, not bothering with change as she quickly climbed out of the vehicle and nearly ran to the door. 

Once she was inside the house, she started to tear the place apart. Pickles was hiding from her as she pulled books from shelves and turned furniture over until she assembled a pile of listening devices and a few small cameras. It took several hours before she was satisfied that she had found them all. She then found a metal meat tenderizer in one of the drawers in the kitchen and took great satisfaction in smashing each device individually until there was a mess of plastic pieces on the kitchen table and floor.

“If you can hear me,” Rory said aloud in case she missed any devices, “I want you to stop watching me or listening to me. I want you to leave me alone.”

Rory fell silent, as if waiting for a response. She nearly startled when there was a knock at the front door. She grabbed the meat tenderizer tightly, reading to brandish it at Mycroft if that was him at the door. She went over and looked through the peephole but sighed with relief but also disappointment that it was only John. She opened the door for him. He stood before her with a concerned look on his face as he quickly said, “Mycroft called and told me to check on you.” He looked down at the object in her hand and then asked cautiously, “Is everything ok?”

“No,” Rory said bluntly, “but it will be. You don’t need to check on me for him.”

“I’m checking on you because _I’m_ worried about you. It’s not like him to reach out to me like this,” John told her, stepping inside despite the fact that she was not moving to let him inside. He placed gentle hands on her arms to guide her back into the house. He kicked the door shut behind them and then looked around and said, “Shit, Rory, what the hell happened?”

The tenderizer fell from Rory’s hand, landing on the rug with a loud thud. She couldn’t find the words to say but John noticed the remains of the recording devices on the table. He examined them and asked knowingly, “What the hell did Mycroft do?”

The tears welled up and did not want to stop as a blubbering mess of words poured out of Rory’s mouth. She was doing a good job of holding back her emotions or feelings, especially since she had never felt this utterly destroyed by a man before. 

John was quick to comfort her with an embrace. He guided her to living room and set her on the sofa after he put the cushions back into place. He wrapped her in a blanket and held her against him as she attempted to tell him what had happened. She told him that Mycroft had them followed and had taken pictures of them as well as Rosie. 

At first John was trying to soothe her and told her that Mycroft was just being overprotective but as soon as he was aware that he had photos taken of Rosie, she felt his body tense and he became furious. She wanted to comfort and calm him down but she was in no state to do so. She watched him with red eyes and a gloomy face as he paced around the room, stepping over books and pillows as he cursed Mycroft and then called Sherlock to tell him that he was going to become the oldest child if he didn’t deal with him first.

Once John was off the phone he said, “Pack a bag. You’re coming home with me.”

Rory looked around and shook her head. Her throat was raw from crying and her voice sounded rough as she said, “I can’t. I need to clean this up.”

“You can’t be alone and I can’t leave Madison alone with Rosie all night,” John told her. She frowned and said, “Go back home, John.” The last thing she wanted was to create conflict with John’s blossoming relationship with her cousin. She had to reassure her several times that there was nothing going on between her and John. She felt guilt piled onto her abundant emotions.

John tried to argue with her, “You’re in no state to be by yourself. If you don’t come willingly, I’ll carry you over my shoulder.”

“You wouldn’t,” Rory told him, glaring at him with her exhausted eyes. She knew she would not be able to put up much of a fight and it seemed he knew as well. He quickly disappeared from the living room and down the hallway toward the bedroom. She groaned and got up to follow him, dropping the blanket on the couch. She found him in her room with a bag he had picked up off the floor and he was throwing random clothes into it.

“John, seriously, stop,” she weakly protested and tried to pull the bag from John while also pulling him away. He easily overpowered her and grabbed her arms, holding them at her side and said, “You don’t have to be alone right now. It’s best if you’re with friends or else all you’re going to do is think about it or even worse... forgive him and go back to him.”

It terrified Rory that John was probably right. Even now she wondered if she should have given Mycroft more time to explain himself. She even secretly hoped he would turn up at her door and say he was sorry. She looked at John for several moments, seeing the sincere concern in his eyes and then finally released the tension in her arms and said, “Fine, I’ll go with you.”

Rory unpacked the bag John had put together and repacked it with clothes and other things she actually needed or could make a proper outfit with. She was zipping the bag shut when she said, “Shit, I forgot that I don’t have a dress for tomorrow.”

“Just grab whatever you have that’s best. I’m sure it’ll be fine,” John tried to say. She glanced at the closet door and knew the nicest dress she owned was the velvet dress Mycroft had given her when they went to that french restaurant all those months ago. Despite having slimmed down again, it would still be too small and nowhere near nice enough to pass as a formal dress. 

John then told her, “We’ll get to the shops as soon as they open tomorrow and find you something.” Rory sighed, regretting putting this off for so long. She had no one to blame but herself.

The house was still an absolute mess and Rory was concerned about the cat. John suggested that she bring him to his house for the night. If anything, it would be a test to see how Rosie would do with a pet. She worried she was taking advantage of John’s hospitality. He showed his acceptance by scooping up Pickles and helping to get him into his travel crate. It took many treats and some catnip toys to get him inside but they were able to do it. She grabbed food and some other things he might need and brought him out to the car with John’s help.

The ride to John’s house was silent except for Pickles pitiful meows from the backseat. Rory made it clear by her body language that she didn’t want to talk. She stared out the window into the night and willed herself to not cry. The urge seemed to come in waves but she managed to suppress them each time.

Madison hugged Rory once she stepped through the front door into John’s house. She accepted the embrace and let John speak for her when she said, “What’s going on? You look terrible!”

“She had a rough breakup,” John said with a tone in his voice that expressed that they wouldn’t be discussing it. Rory was sure her cousin had a ton of questions and would love to spread the gossip around the family. She was grateful that John had spoken for her but didn’t quite agree that it was a breakup. They weren’t dating, which made Rory feel more pathetic.

“I wish I had some wine to offer you,” John said once Rory was settled on the couch and Pickles was set free. He managed to squeeze himself behind the entertainment stand as soon as he was released. They left him alone to get familiar with the surroundings. 

“It’s ok, I understand,” Rory said to John as kindly as she could. She knew why he didn’t keep alcohol in the house. He often felt tempted to drink alone and when he did, he drank hard like the night Rory had broken up with Greg. He still drank socially and had been doing much better since that night. Rory was proud of him though she wouldn’t have minded drowning her sorrows in some wine.

Rory was left alone on the couch while John and Madison went to the kitchen. She could hear their hushed voices and knew they were talking about her. She sighed and then grabbed a pillow and hugged it against her chest before leaning down to lay on the couch. She kept wiping at her face as tears ran across her nose and down the side of her head. 

After several minutes of thinking about Mycroft, John and Madison returned to the room. Her cousin spoke up and said, “It’s getting late and you have a lot to do tomorrow. Why don’t you go to bed?”

Rory sat up and saw that they were both looking at her with concern. She simply nodded, not wanting to argue with them and shuffled her way toward the guest room. John followed behind her with her bag. He watched her from the doorway as she sat on the edge of the bed and said, “Look, I didn’t want to say anything because you’re in a state but I don’t want you running off in the middle of the night.”

Rory looked at John with confusion as he sighed and continued, “Mycroft didn’t give me any details but he said it was important that you’re not alone.”

“I’m not going to hurt myself if that’s what you’re thinking,” Rory told him with annoyance. She glared at him for thinking such a thing but he said, “No, that’s not quite what I’m getting at.” Her face softened back to confusion as he told her, “There might be danger.”

“What kind of danger?” Rory asked, trying to understand why Mycroft would say such a thing to John. He simply shrugged and said, “He didn’t give me any details but despite being a total cock, I’ve learned when it’s best to listen to him.”

Rory shook her head and said, “I won’t run off but I’m sure he just thinks I’m some stupid, hysterical girl.”

John looked at her with a sympathetic expression and said, “You’re not stupid or hysterical. You’re smart, resourceful, and passionate. If he can’t see that, that’s entirely his loss.”

Rory tried to force a smile as she huffed a slight chuckle and said, “Thanks, John.”

John stepped into the room and came over to her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of her head and said, “Anytime. Now get some sleep.”

“Goodnight,” Rory told him, begrudgingly getting settled on the bed. She didn’t care that she was still wearing her work clothes as she pulled the blanket over her. John wished her a goodnight before he turned the light off for her and closed the door.

The dark seemed to soothe Rory’s raw eyes and exhaustion quickly took over. She fell into a deep sleep that was devoid of dreams. When she woke, it was because the sun was shining on her face through the blinds. It took her several moments to remember why she felt so destroyed. She wanted to go back to sleep if it meant she didn’t have to think about what Mycroft had done. She found herself glancing around the room, wondering if there were cameras that John didn’t know about. 

Rory huffed, telling herself to stop thinking about it or she’d spend the rest of her life feeling paranoid. She refused to let Mycroft be the reason she succumbed to madness. She took a deep breath before she pushed herself out of the bed. She frowned when she remembered she had slept in her work clothes and went to her bag and changed into a pair of leggings and a long, green sweater that fell past her bum.

After using the bathroom and washing her face, Rory could hear Rosie crying from the hallway. It was still early and it appeared that John was not up yet. She went into her room and was relieved that she was not calling her mummy. She looked surprised but happily said, “Aun’ Rawr!”

“Hey, kiddo,” Rory said, helping Rosie out of her crib. 

The toddler was a welcome distraction from her thoughts as she took her to the bathroom and then brought her to the kitchen. She spoke nonsense to the small girl as she prepared her breakfast and waited for the coffee to brew.

Once Rosie was fed, Rory brought her out to the living room so she could play with her toys. Pickles poked his head out a few times, earning happy screams from Rosie and causing him to hide again. Rory watched from her place on the couch with a soft smile while she sipped at her coffee.

John appeared, shortly followed by Madison. They thanked her for making coffee and John expressed his gratitude that she had taken care of Rosie. Madison had to leave so that she could pick up her sons from their grandparents who were Rory’s aunt and uncle on her dad’s side of the family. She hugged Rory on the way out and told her to call her so they could catch up. She knew her cousin wanted the details on her mystery break up. She would be disappointed as Rory had no intentions of telling her about Mycroft. 

Once Madison left, John made one last effort with Mrs. Hudson when he called her to confirm plans for her to watch Rosie while they were at Lady Smallwood’s party. He said that Rory was feeling down after having some boy troubles and her Aston Martin would surely bring a smile to her face. Rory rolled her eyes at him when he winked at her and then pumped his fist in the air shortly after. It appeared his plan worked. 

“You are ridiculous,” Rory told him once he hung up, “it’s just a car.”

“It’s an incredibly fast car,” John told her. She shook her head with a smile and said, “You’re a typical man sometimes.” 

John told her, “Just you wait until you’re in this car. You’ll take back everything you’ve ever said.”

“If it’s really as great as you say it is, I’ll babysit Rosie every weekend for a month,” she told him even though she knew she would probably do it anyways. 

Once they settled down, John changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater. He packed a day bag for Rosie and they were soon off to the shops to find Rory a dress for that evening. 

Rosie kept trying to run off as Rory looked at dresses, leaving John to chase her between the racks. While the selections available were abundant, Rory’s tastes left her with limited options. She needed to find something that was classy but subtle as she was still going to be working most of the evening to make sure that the party was running smoothly. She didn’t want something that would draw much attention to her. 

Rory tried on several dresses but only showed a few to John for his opinion. She had high hopes for a navy blue dress with sleeves that fell just below her knee. It was fitted around her bust with a neckline that Rory didn’t think was too revealing and had a flowing a-line skirt but when she showed it to John, she saw his eyes go straight to the neckline. His face turned red and he nervously told her while wrestling Rosie in his arms, “Wow, Rory... that looks incredible, just wow.” She put the dress back on a hanger and put it with the other rejected options. 

Eventually Rory settled on a black gown with a higher neckline that also had sleeves. It was cut similarly to the blue one but had a skirt that fell past her feet and dragged when she walked. It had floral lace embroidered on it, making it looked like the colored flowers were carefully painted on like an old oil painting. She asked the shop attendant about a rush job to alter the hem of the dress but the price left Rory reeling when considering the cost of the garment. She bought the dress along with a clutch and a pair of heels she knew she was going to regret wearing and told John, “We’re going to need to pick up some safety pins on the way back.” 

Back at John’s Rory struggled to pin the hem on the dress so that she wouldn’t trip on it. It would have been easier to deal with if Rosie wasn’t trying to constantly pull the dress from her. It took almost two hours and it felt like the dress was significantly heavier due to all the pins she used but it looked decent enough. She wished she had learned how to sew so she could have done it proper but it would just have to do.

After preparing her dress, Rory went to the bathroom to ready herself for the evening. She made sure everything that needed to be shaved was shaved, she tweezed her eyebrows and plucked a few hairs from her upper lip. She packed her makeup as she was going to need to be at the banquet hall earlier to oversee the catering staff and ensure the musicians had the appropriate music. John was bringing her dress and things to Baker Street so that she could change and return to the hall with him as her date. 

As she was getting ready to head out the door, John tried to stop her. He told her he would drive her but she tried to refuse him. He was chasing her out the front door with Rosie on his hip and his keys in his hand. Rory paused on the walkway and saw a familiar black car that filled her with dread. John saw it too and said, “Think it’s for you or me?”

“What does he want with you?” Rory said with uncertainty. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as John shrugged and said, “Probably wants to threaten me in case he doesn’t believe we’re not dating.”

Before Rory could say anything to that, the driver’s door opened and Roger popped out with a cheerful grin. He said, “‘Lo, Ms. Tarley. I’ve been advised that you would need transportation today.”

“Hi, Roger,” Rory said kindly. She didn’t want to take her anger out on him as she knew he was innocent. She sighed and said to John, “It’s fine. I’ll just ride with him since he’s already here.”

“If you’re sure...” John said with uncertainty as Rosie tried to reach out for Rory. Rory leaned into her and kissed her forehead and said, “I’ll see you later, kiddo.” She gave John a tense smile and said, “It’ll be fine.” He didn’t look like he believed her but said nothing as she went over to the car. Roger opened the door for her. She glanced inside before climbing in, making sure Mycroft wasn’t waiting to surprise her. He was the last person she wanted to see and she had no doubt that she was going to see him that evening. 

After confirming with Roger where she needed to go, Rory sat back into the seat and stared out the window, trying to keep her mind occupied with things that needed to be done. She was grateful the divider was already raised so that she didn’t need to speak with Roger. She would have felt terrible raising it if it had been down. 

When they arrived at the hall, Roger escorted Rory to the door despite her saying it was not necessary. When she stepped inside, there were people hustling around setting tables and preparing arrangements on the tables. It didn’t take long before she joined the chaos, only stepping away to take phone calls from Lady Smallwood who wanted to confirm details or change things at the last minute, giving Rory a renewed sense of dread each time. She relayed all of Lady Smallwood’s messages to the official coordinator of the party but still had to check on everything. If anything went wrong, Rory would be taking the brunt of the blame. After verifying with the caterers that all the special accommodations requested by some of the guests would be met, she was finally able to head over to Baker Street to meet with John and get dressed.

Once more, Roger was waiting for her outside and she noticed when he looked up and down the street as if he were on guard. It gave her an uneasy feeling as she remembered what John had said the night before but she was still mostly sure it was Mycroft just trying to rattle her nerves.

John and Sherlock were waiting outside when Rory arrived at Baker Street but Roger still walked her from the car to the front steps. Sherlock was smoking a cigarette while John kept waving his hand in front of his face to keep the smoke away and said, “You know Molly is just going to make you sleep on the couch when she comes home to you smelling like an ashtray.”

“Thanks, Roger,” Rory said, “John’s going to be driving me tonight so you don’t need to wait around for me.”

“Enjoy your evening,” Roger said, nodding to her and then to John and Sherlock before turning on his heel and returning to the car. Rory looked at the men and said, “Everything alright?”

“We should be asking you that,” Sherlock replied smugly, “It seems my brother’s still keeping a watchful eye on you.” He glanced at the black car as it pulled away. Rory sighed and said, “Well, I won’t turn down a free ride around London on a Saturday.”

John nodded his head back and said, “All your things are in Mrs. Hudson’s spare bedroom. She said to help yourself to anything you might need to get ready. She just took Rosie for a walk but she should be back soon.”

Rory gave him a tired smile and said, “Thanks. I shouldn’t be more than an hour.” She eyed his outfit, seeing he was still dressed in blue jeans and said, “You might want to start getting ready too.” John laughed, “I need fifteen minutes tops.” She rolled her eyes and muttered “Must be nice,” as she went inside. 

Rory found her things where John had said. She took her makeup bag out first and fished out her hair ties and pins. She tried to work as fast as she could with her long hair, cursing the strays that escaped from her braids as she tried to form small braids that she could use to weave within a larger braid. Her hair was looking sloppier the hardier and hardier she tried. She eventually cursed aloud before undoing it and pulling her hair back into a sleek high ponytail. She carefully pinned her fringe back but let a select few strands gently frame the side of her face. She then sprayed a generous amount of hairspray and then included a prayer in hopes her hair would stay smooth throughout the night.

Once Rory was as satisfied as she’d ever be with her hair, she applied her makeup. She opted for a lighter smoky eye, not wanting the black of her dress to compete with her makeup and hair. She applied a hint of blush and a tinted chapstick. She knew she was going to have a busy night and did not want to worry about having to run to the bathroom to check on or reapply her makeup throughout the night.

Rory then slipped into her evening gown but screamed a chorus of swear words when some of the pins she had used to alter her dress popped open and poked her legs. Once she had slipped her arms into the sleeves, she carefully lifted the skirt and saw she was bleeding lightly just below her knee. She licked her thumb and wiped the blood away but it soon returned. She decided to ignore it. The skirt would cover it and it would stop in a few minutes. 

Rory was able to do the majority of the buttons on the back of the dress but needed help with the last few. She stepped out into Mrs. Hudson’s living room and called out, “John, can you help me with my dress?”

“He’s getting dressed,” Sherlock said, stepping out of the kitchen with a handful of biscuits in his hands. He looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Before she could say anything, he set the biscuits down on table and said, “I think I can manage it though.”

“Thank you,” Rory said with relief and spun around to show Sherlock her back. She reached back and pulled her hair over her shoulder as he approached. He used gentle fingers as he said, “My brother is an idiot, I hope you understand that.”

Rory held her breath for a moment, feeling a prickling in her eyes. She was doing such a good job keeping from thinking of him all day. She eventually sighed and said, “He knew exactly what he was doing.”

“He did,” Sherlock agreed but then added, “but he doesn’t understand why he did it.” Rory gently shook her head said, “It doesn’t matter. He’s no good for me.”

Sherlock chuckled, “It’s funny, he said the same thing.”

Rory froze and then said helplessly, “He did?” She glanced over her shoulder to see Sherlock nodding with an amused smile on his face before he said, “Yes, and the funny thing is that I think you are both idiots in that regard.”

A blush spread across Rory’s face as she replied sarcastically, “Thanks.”

“It’s a compliment. I might not often get along with my brother but I wouldn’t allow him to pursue someone who wasn’t good for him,” Sherlock told her as he finished the last button. He sighed and said, “All done.” She muttered a thanks and turned to face him and said, “I can’t forgive him for what he did. I have to respect myself more than that.”

Sherlock gave her a sympathetic smile and said, “I can’t tell you what to do but my brother will change if you give him the chance.”

“It would cost me everything to take that chance and I don’t think I have it in me,” Rory responded. She sighed and said, “I’m not happy about what happened and I don’t think I will be for a very long time but it is what it is.”

Sherlock didn’t look like he believed her but all he said was, “You’re such a goldfish.”

Before Rory could say anything, they heard the front door open and Mrs. Hudson called out, “Woohoo! We’re back!” She appeared in the doorway with Rosie in her arms and said to Sherlock, “Be a dear and bring the stroller in.”

“Look at you!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed as she set Rosie down on the ground. The young girl called out, “Aun’ Rawr!” Rory bent down and picked her up for a hug so she wouldn’t grab at her skirt and get poked by the pins.

“You look lovely, dear,” Mrs. Hudson told her, causing her to blush again. She thanked the older woman and said, “Thank you. It was all put together very last minute.”

Mrs. Hudson clapped her hands together and said, “You need jewelry. I have just the thing!”

Rory didn’t have a chance to protest as she brushed past her on her way to her room. She returned in just a few moments with her a small jewelry box and opened it for her. Rory gasped as she saw a large diamond a gold chain with a set of matching earrings with much smaller diamonds. 

“I couldn’t,” Rory said, knowing that if she lost even an earring that there was no way she could ever repay her. Mrs. Hudson waved a hand at her and said, “Don’t be silly. I haven’t worn them in years and it’d look much lovelier on your neck than mine. They deserve a night out.”

Rory tried to protest again but the landlady would not hear it. She set Rosie down again and directed her to go play with her toys across the room. Sherlock came in as Rory was taking the necklace from the box. She fumbled with the clasp behind her neck but he quickly swooped in and clasped it for her. She thanked him before gently fingering the cool stone that rested at the base of her throat. She then took the earrings and put them on.

“You look complete now,” Mrs. Hudson said with a warm smile.

John could be heard descending the stairs and popped into the room moments later. She looked at Rory and said, “Wow, you look even more amazing than you did when you tried it on.”

“Mrs. Hudson leant me some diamonds,” Rory told him. Mrs. Hudson said, “Don’t you worry about getting those back to me.”

“No!” Rory attempted to argue. She barely knew the woman but she quickly said, “Trust me, dear, if I wanted more diamonds, I could just go out and buy them.”

John cleared his throat and said, “Now if you’re feeling generous...”

“You are not keeping my car, John Watson,” Mrs. Hudson said, not even looking back at him. She fished her keys from her pocket and held it out to John and said sternly, “If I find even a smudge on that car you’ll be in a world of trouble. Do you hear me?”

“Understood,” John said with a gleeful look in his eye as he took the keys. He looked past Mrs. Hudson and said, “I’ll go bring the car around so you don’t have to walk more than necessary once you get those heels on.”

“Thank you!” Rory said too desperately. She quickly went back to the room to grab the torture devices meant for her feet. She slipped them on and then hoped that her balance would keep for the entire evening. 

Mrs. Hudson leant Rory a mink shawl to keep warm once she saw that Rory had nothing but her regular street jacket. “You need to make an entrance,” she told her as she draped it over her shoulders. Rory said, “I need to stay invisible.”

“You’re only young and beautiful once, enjoy it,” Mrs. Hudson told her with a wink. Rory sighed before smiling and thanking her. John came in a few minutes later, his cheeks red from the cool air and said, “You ready to go?”

Rory grabbed her clutch and said goodbye while John thanks Mrs. Hudson for watching Rosie. Sherlock snuck off with his biscuits without saying a word. 

When they stepped out the front door, Rory immediately said, “Oh my god!”

“I told you!” John cheered as she stared in awe at the sleek red car parked before them. She couldn’t help but smile and say, “That’s a nice car.”

“Just wait until you’re inside,” John said, going to the passenger door and opening it for her. He helped make sure her skirt was in the car before closing the door for her. He quickly walked around the car while Rory inhaled the scent of expensive leather and had an impressed look on her face as she looked around the car.

The engine roared to life when John started the car, nearly scaring her. He winked at her before pulling away from the curb. The sudden acceleration threw her back in her seat and she found herself clutching at the door handle as they made their way through the city.

“I think we should take a joyride out of the city once the party is over so we can really open her up,” John said. Rory rolled her eyes, “It’s going to be a long night. You’re just going to have to find a way to convince Mrs. Hudson to let you borrow her car again another time.”

When they returned to the banquet hall, Rory almost kissed the ground. There weren’t many opportunities for John to accelerate through the traffic but he had taken every one. She almost wished that Mrs. Hudson hadn’t let him borrow the car. 

They arrived shortly before the guests were due to arrive and Rory was accosted by Lady Smallwood the moment she stepped inside. John knew to step aside to allow her to work but Lady Smallwood saw him and said, “Good evening, Dr. Watson. I was surprised to see your name on my guest list.”

“He’s my plus one,” Rory quickly said. Lady Smallwood looked curiously between the two of them and said, “I have to admit that it’s not something I expected.”

“We’re just friends,” she said and then gave her a nervous smile. She remembered how Lady Smallwood had frowned on her relationship with Greg. She didn’t want her getting the wrong idea about her and John. It surprised her as Lady Smallwood simply said, “You’re still young, enjoy yourself.”

After confirming some details for her employer, she was allowed to escape for a while. She whispered to John, “She’s in a surprisingly good mood.”

“It’s her engagement party, I imagine she’d be happy,” John replied. She frowned and muttered, “If she was so happy to be engaged she wouldn’t still be sleeping with Mycroft.” John said nothing but he did place a comforting hand on her back as they went to check their coats. 

Rory and John went to the bar and ordered drinks as the first guests were starting to arrive. She strolled around the magnificent hall, marveling at the incredibly high ceilings that were decorated with renaissance style paintings and the columns that climbed the walls. They walked over the dance floor to their table. She knew just about every person and where they were going to be seated thanks to weeks of planning the seating chart. She was assigned to a small table in the corner that had no other guests assigned to it. It was for any guests who might not have reserved but showed up anyways. 

The musicians started playing as more guests arrived and soon the banquet hall was filled with the sounds of chattering and classical music. Rory and John watched the pompous attendees, laughing at some of the ridiculous getups that some were wearing or the look of disgust as they turned their nose up at the elegant decor. 

Rory was called away from John a few different times as she had to do things such as rearrange the seating placards when a guest had unexpectedly brought his mistress, instead of his wife, who had slept with another occupant of the same table.

It wasn’t as stressful as Rory expected but she kept a watchful eye on the room, doing her best to spot any potential disasters that she needed to divert.

After their first drinks were finished, John offered to go back to the bar since the waitstaff with the drinks seemed to be avoiding their table. She didn’t blame them as they were the most unimportant guests. A few minutes after John left, a hand rested on her shoulder, catching her off guard as she quickly turned her head. Her instincts told her it was Mycroft but she paled when saw who it was.

“Sir Edwin,” Rory said nervously. She quickly stood so that his hand would fall from her shoulder. She gave him a polite nod and said, “I didn’t know you were coming.” She wanted to say she knew he wasn’t invited. 

“No,” he replied stiffly as he looked her over and said, “but I managed to find a spot.” She gulped, realizing that meant that he would be sitting at the table with her and John. He then said, “Unless Mycroft wants to try to find something else to lock me away for since I touched his little pet.”

Rory felt numb as her breath caught. He looked at her with pure hatred as she tried to find words to say. He cut her off, “Don’t bother trying to deny it. I’m not an idiot but if you know what’s best for you, you’ll behave like a proper bitch this time.” Heavy puffs of air moved through her nostrils as she tried to remain calm. She gulped and nodded as his hand creeped on her arm. His fingertips started to press into her bicep as he leaned into her.

“Excuse me.”

Sir Edwin let go of Rory’s arm and quickly pulled away as they both turned to see John staring at them with a concerned look while holding a glass of wine for Rory and an old fashioned for himself. He looked between the two of them and asked, “Is everything ok here?”

“Yes,” Sir Edwin replied with annoyance, “I was just greeting Ms. Tarley here. It looks like we’re sharing a table. I didn’t expect to see you here, Dr. Watson.”

“I’ve come with Ms. Tarley,” John said sternly, his posture straightening. Even though he was much shorter that Sir Edwin, he still looked intimidating. Rory tried to fake a smile and said, “Yes, Dr. Watson is my date tonight.” She quickly reached out and took the wine from John before slipping her arm into his.

Sir Edwin looked John over with a raised brow and said, “How’s the young Mr. Holmes doing? Not shooting any more innocent people or anything up his arm, I hope.”

“I’d hardly call Magnussen an innocent person,” John said, trying not to respond to the other remark. She glanced at him to see the flexing of the muscles in his neck and jaw. She squeezed his arm, trying to ground him. She then said to him, “Why don’t we take a turn about the room? I need to make sure everything is running smoothly.”

John simply nodded but didn’t stop staring coldly at Sir Edwin until she finally pulled him away. Sir Edwin said to their backs, “I’m sure we’ll be seeing plenty of each other this evening.”

“John,” Rory said cautiously once they were out of earshot from him, “are you ok?”

“Are _you_ ok?” John asked her, finally looking at her. It took a few moments but his features softened as he seemed to remember she was not the enemy. She nodded and said, “As long as you’re here, I’m ok.”

John frowned, “What did he say to you?” She frowned to match him and said, “He knows about Mycroft and I.”

Rory looked over her shoulder and felt the nervous feeling in her grow as she saw Sir Edwin greet Lady Smallwood and Sir Thomas. Neither looked concerned at his presence which made Rory feel sick to her stomach. 

“He’s out on bail,” Rory hissed, “How are they ok with him being here?”

John shook his head, “I don’t know but I’m not letting you out of my sight tonight.” Rory met his eyes and said with as much gratitude as she could muster, “Thank you.”

Knowing that Sir Edwin had settled at their table, Rory found herself doing everything she could do to avoid sitting down despite her heels destroying her feet. She drank wine in an attempt to numb the pain and ignored John’s suggestions to give up and sit down. He kept telling her, “I’m with you. He won’t be able to try anything if I’m there.”

“Just the way he looks at me makes my skin crawl,” Rory said. She remembered the way he had sniffed her hair at Mycroft’s house and how he tried to pin her against the door. She felt her stomach churn as she remembered Lady Smallwood scolding her for not letting him have his way. She knew that her employer would be no ally tonight. 

Despite John’s vow to watch her, she was called away from him a few times more. She told him to keep an eye on Sir Edwin. At least if they knew he was away from Rory, there was less concern.

When it was finally time for the guests to sit down and eat, John had to force Rory back to the table. While her aching feet appreciated the reprieve, the rest of her was under tension as Sir Edwin sat across from her and watched her intently as they ate. John occasionally ran his hand on Rory’s back to remind her that he was there. She appreciated the touch but still found herself eating less than normal as the nerves took a toll on her stomach. 

Once courses were served and the tables were cleared, champagne was brought to the tables. Rory felt relief that Sir Edwin disappeared from the table once he received his flute of champagne. It was at this time that Rory saw Mycroft for the first time. She felt her heart flutter as well as her stomach drop. He stood and went over to the bandstand and Rory noticed Sir Edwin was joining him. There were a few other guests going up as well. 

Rory didn’t miss the disgusted look on Mycroft’s face when he looked Sir Edwin over. She felt a little relieved that he was just as unhappy with his presence as she was. 

Speeches were given and Rory felt furious that Mycroft spoke about Lady Smallwood’s happiness and how he was glad she had found love again. He was a brilliant speaker and if she didn’t know anything about him, she’d believe every word he said. She’d think him a naturally friendly person instead of the calculating and pompous man that he really was.

Even Sir Edwin had words to say. Both John and Rory sighed before sipping their champagne at his toast. When they needed their glasses recharged for the following toast, Rory knocked back her drink in one shot. John leaned in to say, “Take it easy on the booze. It’s not going to fix anything.”

The alcohol in her system was the only thing keeping her relatively calm. She knew he was right though. If she went past the tipping point, she’d lose control and the last thing she wanted was to make a scene that would cost her her job.

Once the toasts were finished, Sir Thomas and Lady Smallwood thanked the guests for coming. They said some kind words that Rory knew they didn’t mean because she had helped write the speech. They then called for the band to start playing and they shared a dance, inviting the guests to join them.

Once the dancing started, things seemed to become more relaxed. The guests took to the bar once more, getting liquid courage to go out on the floor. Rory took the chance to check in with the coordinator to confirm the bartenders knew which guests to cut off or restrict. She had given them a binder with photos of guests that were most likely to cause problems.

John somehow convinced Rory to dance even though all she wanted was to kick off her shoes and throw them across the room though preferably at Sir Edwin’s head. She couldn’t help but laugh as she stumbled through a waltz and said, “Where did you learn how to dance?”

“Sherlock taught me,” John said, face going slightly red. Rory laughed harder and replied, “Oh my god, he did not! Who led?” He gave her a smug look, “Who do you think?” She shrugged, “I’d assume Sherlock did.”

“What?” He said incredulously, “I did the leading!” He chuckled and then said a bit more soberly, “He taught me how to dance for my wedding. He even wrote a song that he played for Mary and I to dance to.”

Rory gave him a sympathetic smile and said, “Sherlock’s been such a great friend to you.” John was easily her best friend and she didn’t mind that Sherlock was his. He nodded sadly before he added with a forced smile, “And a total pain in my arse.” 

As they continued to dance and Rory’s dress moved against her legs, she kept cringing and said, “Those bloody pins are doing a number on my legs.” John offered to sit down but she said, “No, it’ll just make me look bad if I spend all night sitting.”

After three songs, Rory was going to suggest another trip to the bar but was interrupted when she heard a throat clearing.They turned their heads to see Mycroft standing rather formidably before them with his hands behind his back. He nodded politely, “Dr. Watson, Ms. Tarley.”

“Good evening, Mr. Holmes,” Rory said as politely and professionally as she could while John said with an interested tone, “Mycroft.”

If Mycroft could tell that John did not appreciate his presence, he did not show it. He simply asked, “I hope you’re both enjoying your evening, however I wondered if I might share a dance with Ms. Tarley?”

Rory could see other guests looking towards them and she knew if she rejected him, it would present a bad visual. She gave John a look that he seemed to understand before she said as calmly as she could, “Of course.”

“I’ll go get us some drinks,” John said, eyeing Mycroft before leaving them. Mycroft was quick to place his hand on her waist and take her other hand in his as the music started. She breathed out a sigh as she stared at his chest. He wasted no time slowly guiding her to a less crowded corner of the dance floor before saying, “You look well.”

“Thank you,” she said, looking at the buttons of his shirt. She couldn’t make herself look up to meet his eyes. She didn’t want to reminisce in their color and be reminded of what was never really hers and never would be.

Mycroft sighed, “I don’t want to rehash the events that took place yesterday... ”

“Then don’t,” Rory said quickly. He ignored her and said, “But you didn’t allow me to explain myself.”

Rory felt anger well up in her. It moved through her easily thanks to the alcohol in her system. She found the courage to meet his eyes and said, “Nothing you have to say will excuse what you did.”

“Can you allow me, at the very least, an opportunity so that you have all of the facts to make an informed decision?” He asked of her. She shook her head and said, “You want me to believe that the ends justified the means but you forgot that ends did not benefit me in any way.”

“That’s where you are mistaken,” Mycroft told her, looking down at her with a look that Rory was sure was concern. It caught her off guard and she felt her defenses soften. But then she remembered trashing her sister’s house and smashing the cameras, knowing that he was only ever watching her because he had lied about trusting her. 

Rory shook her head once more, “No, nothing you say can change what happened.”

Mycroft’s voice lowered and took on a more pleading tone which caused an ache in her chest as he said, “Please give just a few minutes to speak with you alone. I promise that if you want nothing more to do with me once I’ve said what I need to, I’ll leave you alone forever.”

Forever. The word felt terrifying to her. He had been in her life for a year. She had spent almost three decades not knowing of his existence but somehow knowing she might spend the next three or more decades without him again seemed too much. She knew John would scold her for it later but her final defenses collapsed as she said, “Fine.”

“Come to my house tonight. I don’t care how late it is. Roger will take you there,” Mycroft said, giving her the orders in a more serious tone. She suddenly felt rather stupid, as if she walked into a trap. Of course he would her to come to his house. He probably assumed he’d convince her to go to his room once they were done _talking_. Still, she found herself agreeing just as an intrusive voice said, “Ms. Tarley, I see you’re not against changing dance partners. Might I have the next dance?”

Rory was caught off guard by Sir Edwin’s bold intrusion and tripped on the edge of her skirt and bumped forward into Mycroft. He seemed to instinctively wrap his arms around her and catch her before helping to right her. She blushed, her hands resting on his chest for a moment before she realized it. She pulled away as her face glowed a deeper red. She looked to Sir Edwin and was ready to refuse him when Mycroft said, “I’ll allow Sir Edwin to have the honor.” She glared over her shoulder at him as Sir Edwin moved in, pulling her body against his. She wanted nothing more than to stomp his foot but knew she needed to act with some semblance of propriety.

“I actually don’t question why you want nothing to do with me but I’m curious what Mycroft has on you that keeps you from resisting him,” Sir Edwin said casually, causing Rory to glare at him as she let him lead her into the dance. Every time her clumsy feet bumped against his, an ache spread up to her ankles. She was sure she was starting to form a blister on the back of her left ankle. 

Rory wanted nothing more than to spit in his face but begrudgingly answered him, “He has nothing on me. There’s nothing going on.”

“You think the two of you have been discrete?” Sir Edwin said with bitter amusement, “It amazes me that Lady Smallwood doesn’t know that she’s sharing that drone of a man with her assistant. I’m curious as to who’s the one getting the leftovers in this situation.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rory said, adamant about denying anything he wanted to accuse her of, even if he was correct and knew it. At least she couldn’t be blamed for giving him information without a fight.

Sir Edwin chuckled, “You’re loyal, I’ll give you that.” He then glanced to the side and said, “I’m enjoying having this power over Mycroft. It seems you’re the leash to him. I just need to tug you and he’ll follow along.” He chuckled to himself, “And here I was thinking that his brother was the only way to get to him but then look what happened to Magnussen when he went that route.”

Rory followed his line of vision and frowned when she saw that Mycroft was across the floor, watching them intently. John stood beside him looking just as displeased. She looked back at Sir Edwin and asked hesitantly, “What do you want?” He answered at first with a laugh and then leaned into her to whisper in her ear, “The real question is what I wouldn’t want when I can control the most powerful man in the country.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rory said in an almost pleading tone, “I have no influence over Mycroft. I can’t convince him of anything.”

Sir Edwin smiled and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll let him know what I want and if he doesn’t follow through, I’ll hurt his little pet.” He lifted his hand from her waist and brushed her cheek with the knuckle of his finger.

“I don’t mean anything to him,” Rory tried to tell him as she turned her head from him, knowing it was futile. She paled as they continued to dance and he said, “I don’t care what lies you want to tell me.”

“Then why are you telling me any of this?” Rory asked him. He smile grew and she wanted nothing more than to recoil as his fingers pressed into her waist firmly. He replied almost sinisterly, “Because I like watching you squirm.”

The song ended and Rory was quick to pull away from him but it took some force to break from his grasp. She stared at him, wide-eyed with terror, but found no words to say. She then escaped as quickly as she could to the far side of the dance floor. John stepped forward before Mycroft and held his hands out to her. She slipped between them and nearly pushed him back as she collided into a hug with him. She didn’t care who was looking. Except for Mycroft. He looked disappointed that she went to John for comfort.

“Are you ok? What happened?” John asked into her ear. She pulled back from him and shook her head, unable to speak as she was worried she might start crying uncontrollably.

“Perhaps we should get you some air?” Mycroft suggested calmly. She nodded but refused to look at him and managed to say, “Just John though.” She needed to keep her space from Mycroft.

Rory could feel Mycroft’s eyes on her as John quickly led her away. She hadn’t realized how hot she was until they stepped out into the cold night air. They had not bothered to get their coats and their breath floated before them in white wisps that quickly vanished. 

“Rory,” John said firmly, trying to ground her as they stood under a streetlight to the side of the building, “What happened? What did he say?”

Rory leaned against the wall of the building, feeling the texture of the bricks catching on the fabric of her dress. She enjoyed the coolness of the bricks seeping into her back. She sighed and said, “Sir Edwin is the danger Mycroft warned you about.”

“What do you mean?” John asked with confusion. She took several deep breaths as she tried to come to terms with it all and said, “He thinks if he can threaten me, he can control Mycroft.”

John was silent for several moments before he said, “Mycroft is going to kill him.”

“But wouldn’t he expect that?” Rory asked, “He knows Mycroft well enough to know what he’s capable of.”

John then looked at Rory and told her seriously, “You need to be careful and let them sort this out between themselves.” She sighed with frustration, “If I let Mycroft protect me, it just proves Sir Edwin right that we’ve been involved but if I don’t, who knows what will happen.”

Rory paused for a few moments and then looked at John and said, “What if I leave?”

“Leave?” John asked with confusion. She nodded, “I have some money saved up. I could get as far away from the city as I can and stay away from everyone.”

“This isn’t like hiding from some cock of an ex-boyfriend,” John told her, “These are people who can find you. They can hire people to hunt you down.” Rory gave John a timid look as he continued, “I know this because it’s what they would hire my wife to do. They’re ruthless.”

Rory paled the more he spoke but finally asked helplessly, “What else can I do?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” John said and then groaned, “but you have to trust Mycroft.”

Rory shook her head and said, “No, absolutely not. That’s what got me into this mess.”

John gave her a knowing look and said, “I know but he’s also the only one who’s going to keep you safe.”

Rory had considered not going to Mycroft’s like he had requested. She even thought about running away into the night. Now she was realizing that John was right. She couldn’t just run away. This was what Mycroft had warned her about when they had made their agreement and he asked for discretion. They had assumed that due to Rory’s position, she could easily be looked over but it was clear that they had been advertising their relationship, for lack of a better word, for months. Sir Edwin clearly saw the way Mycroft handled her at interrogations. Looking back at it, she felt like an idiot for being so emotional that she needed him to support her. 

As much as it bothered her for different reasons, she knew she really did need to have a talk with Mycroft and stay on this path with him until her safety could be assured. 

“You’re shivering,” John said, slipping the jacket of his tuxedo off. He held it open to her and she stepped off the wall and allowed him to drape it over her shoulders. He then asked, “Do you want to go back in?”

Rory looked toward the entrance and sighed, “No, but I have to, don’t I?”

“Do you think Lady Smallwood would miss you?” John then asked.

The answer was questioned as soon as they went inside. Lady Smallwood looked flustered as she said, “Where have you been?! I need you!”

“What’s wrong?” Rory asked, trying to sound as belittled as possible to avoid a full scolding in front of other people. John had the sense to step away as Rory slipped his jacket off and handed to him. 

Lady Smallwood commanded, “I need you to open and sort through all the gifts from tonight and inventory them and then I need you to write ‘thank you’ cards and have them at my house first thing tomorrow morning so I can sign them and send them off with flowers.”

“Yes, Lady Smallwood,” Rory said quickly, knowing it would be a task that would take all night but it would get her out of staying for the rest of the party. She asked, “Was there anything else you needed this evening?”

“Is that not enough?” Lady Smallwood replied sharply before turning and walking away. Rory looked back at John as he said, “I can help if you want.” She shook her head and said, “No, it’ll be fine. Why don’t we call it a night. I can have Mycroft’s driver take me home.” She hadn’t told him that Mycroft wanted her to come over. She had planned on letting John take her home and then discreetly having Roger pick her up afterwards. 

John looked hesitant and said, “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’ll let Mycroft know. I’m sure he’ll make sure I’m protected,” Rory said, wondering if she was putting too much faith into him. John said, “I want to talk to him first before I go. You go do what you need to do.”

John didn’t wait for Rory to respond before he went into the hall to find Mycroft. She groaned and went in as well but went to the gift table and flagged some of the staff down. She had them help her bring all the gifts to another room so she could open them in private. It was strange to Rory that people gift such expensive things to someone who could easily buy it for themselves. She knew that Lady Smallwood didn’t care what she got but she needed to at least acknowledge because it was all part of the game of politics and high society. 

Soon Rory was sitting in what was practically a closet, ripping open envelops with large amounts of cash and sorting through boxes containing gaudy vases or wine glasses. She made a list on her phone of names and gifts. After removing all the excess wrapping, she was able to consolidate everything but it had taken almost two hours to do. She could no longer hear the music playing and there were less people talking and laughing in the hallway. 

Rory shoved the overwhelming stack of banknotes into her clutch. It was unable to close. She was going to have to stop at the bank on Monday to deposit it as Lady Smallwood couldn’t be bothered to do her own banking but that was the perk of having someone like Rory to do it for her. While it could be tempting to keep some of the money for herself and run away it, she did not want to cross Lady Smallwood more than she had already down with Mycroft. Also, it was just not the type of person that she was. It was not money she worked for so she did not want it. 

Once Rory left the room, she noticed that most guests were gone. There were a few left that were taking advantage of the open bar despite the fact that the staff was clearing tables and the band was packing up their instruments. Lady Smallwood and Sir Thomas were nowhere to be found, which left her a bit relieved.

Rory flagged down the party coordinator, who was scolding a waiter for loosening their tie while there were still guests present. She asked her to ensure the gifts would be delivered to Lady Smallwood’s residence.

The ‘thank you’ cards that Lady Smallwood needed were in her desk at the office. She decided she would go in and lock the money in her desk for the weekend and work on the cards where she wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Rory didn’t want to have Roger wait for her while she was at the office so she decided to hail a cab. After collecting her borrowed fur shawl, she went outside and frowned. The street was quiet and she knew she’d have to walk to the main road to find one. 

“Ms. Tarley, where do you think you’re going?”

Rory closed her eyes and sighed upon hearing his voice. She wasn’t sure if she was excited or angry but she turned around and said, “Can I help you, Mr. Holmes?”

Mycroft stood under the same streetlight she had when she had come out earlier. He was leaning his weight until his umbrella. He wore a wool jacket and black leather gloves. His cheeks and ears were red from the cold. She wondered how long he had been standing outside.

Mycroft didn’t respond immediately. He shifted his weight and then walked casually over to her. He glanced at down at the clutch in her hands and said, “John updated me on the situation with Sir Edwin. Based on the current events and the fact that you have an excessive amount of money on your person, do you think it’s wise to walk off alone into the night?”

Rory blushed but the cold had already caused her face to glow red. She felt like an idiot as she muttered, “I didn’t want to inconvenience anyone.”

“Where exactly are you going?” Mycroft asked her. She met his eyes and noted how much scarier they looked in the dark. He looked almost like a predator. She had to remind herself that he was the one who was supposed to keep her safe. 

Rory explained that she needed to go to the office to get the cards and fill them out. Mycroft said, “I can have someone do that for you. We have more important matters to deal with.”

Rory didn’t say anything to that as there were guests coming out of the hall. She simply nodded and followed him a few paces behind as they went to a familiar black car. No driver came out to open the door but Mycroft did it for her. She thanked him quietly before getting in and then waited for him to come around the other side. She looked ahead and saw the divider was up.

The car started to move as soon as Mycroft closed his door after getting in. He let his umbrella rest against the door before he unbuttoned his coat and said to Rory with less restraint, “What were you thinking?”

Before Rory could catch up and respond he said, “You were threatened only a few hours ago and you thought it’d be safe to just walk alone at night? I thought you were smarter than that!”

Rory felt herself shrink into the seat. She stared at Mycroft with wide eyes and felt her jaw quiver. She had done an admirable job holding back all her emotions throughout the night. She did not want to let terror consume her but as Mycroft scolded her, she felt the dam she had built start to crumble. 

“Stop it,” Rory managed to say to him, breathing heavily as she tried to stay as calm as she could. She glared at him with watery eyes, “I get it. You don’t need to keep going.”

Mycroft opened his mouth as if to say something but seemed to think better of it. He paused and then said more considerately, “I apologize.”

Rory simply nodded and looked away from him and out the window. She closed her eyes and took several breaths before saying, “You should have just went home. You’re just making it easier for Sir Edwin to connect us.”

There was silence and Rory was sure that Mycroft wasn’t going to say anything until she heard his words, “Let him think what he will.” She wanted so badly to look back at him but refused.

The remaining ride was silent. She got out of the car before anyone could open the door for her. She wanted to feel the cold air on her skin again to calm her down before entering Mycroft’s home.

Mycroft raised his hand as if to place it on her back to guide her to the front door but seemed to think better and lowered it. It was well past midnight so it wasn’t surprising that there was no one there to open the door for them. The driver, someone Rory did not recognize, came up to the door and opened it for them. It seemed odd that Mycroft did not have keys to his own home but she then considered just how odd he was in general.

“Let me take your fur,” Mycroft said politely once the door was closed behind them and they were alone in the entryway. Rory gave him a slight nod and slipped it from her shoulders into his hands. He draped it over the banister of the staircase and then added his coat. Rory was almost sure he had no idea where to hang coats in his own home. 

“Was there anything you wanted from the kitchens?” Mycroft asked as Rory pulled her feet out of the painful heels. She groaned in relief before blushing at the rather loud noise she made and said, “Sorry, you have no idea what kind of torture it’s been wearing those all night.”

Mycroft gave her a soft smile and said, “I can only imagine but you did look lovely.”

Rory’s face burned red and it couldn’t be blamed on the cold. She muttered a thanks before she said, “I wouldn’t mind a cuppa, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“Not at all,” Mycroft said. He allowed her to walk ahead of him to the familiar kitchen. She enjoyed the feel of the cool wood floor on her assaulted feet. She looked forward to divesting herself of the dress as the pins were pricking her bare toes as she walked barefoot but then she remembered Mycroft had disposed of her clothes. 

Rory was the one to put the kettle on and Mycroft went in search of biscuits. They quietly weaved around each other until they were finally seated at the small kitchen table with a cup of steaming tea and chocolate biscuits before them. Mycroft had slipped his tuxedo jacket off and draped it on the back of his chair before he unbuttoned his sleeves, leaving the diamond studded cuff links on the table. She watched in slight awe as he pushed his sleeves up to expose his forearms. 

Mycroft sipped at his tea before he undid his tie, leaving the ends dangling down his chest. She was almost jealous at how he could still be wearing so much but could also undo enough of his outfit to be comfortable. All she could do was take off her dress and she wasn’t about to sit in her undergarments at the kitchen table.

They continued the silence for several minutes before Rory finally asked, “What did you want to tell me?” Mycroft looked uncomfortable, as if he was hoping she would have forgotten why he wanted her to come to his house in the first place. He shifted in his seat and replied, “You’d really like to just dive into this?”

Rory hesitated for a brief moment, unsure if she truly would get any relief from his explanation for his actions but the curiosity was overwhelming. She gave him a slight nod of her head and he said, “Very well.”

Mycroft drank the last of his tea and then set his cup down. He took a deep breath before saying, “I’m not sure what you witnessed the day I left for China but Lady Smallwood arrived at my office with an offer. Sir Edwin offered her information that would aid in the incarceration of several government officials under investigation for numerous crimes of a more serious nature. She wanted to accept his testimony and in exchange she would seek a full pardon for him.”

Rory frowned, understanding now why Lady Smallwood had been unbothered by Sir Edwin’s presence at her party. Mycroft continued, “She knew that she could easily undermine me if she received enough support from the heads of the committee. She said she would bury the request for a pardon if I slept with her.” He met her eyes and then went on, “I interviewed Sir Edwin shortly after his arrest and he made me aware that he had knowledge of our own affair as well as mine with Lady Smallwood and he threatened to release that information and hinted at putting a bounty on your head. I knew I had to keep him from walking free.” 

Mycroft sighed with annoyance and said, “I recommended to the courts that he not be allowed bail but as you can tell by his presence this evening, they did not listen.”

Mycroft fell silent and looked at Rory expectantly. She leaned back into her seat and looked down at her mug while she considered what he had just told her. After chewing on her lips for almost a minute she finally said, “You tried to have sex with me in your office even though you were supposed to tell me. You said our agreement would be put on hold for my safety so that you could be tested. You intended to break that rule in our agreement.”

A deep red creeped up Mycroft’s neck and spread over his face and ears as he looked guilty at her. He seemed to have trouble meeting her eye when she looked up to meet his. She stared at him with a concerned looked on her face and waited for him to respond. He finally said, “You’re right. I knew if I told you I had slept with Lady Smallwood, you would want to know why and I would tell you. Once I did that, you would stress over your safety. I wanted to provide you that peace of mind.” He sighed and added, “As for putting you at risk by not get medical clearance, I have no excuse for that. I should have known better and for that I mortified and offer my deepest apologies.”

Before Rory could ask about China, he offered the information willingly. He told her, “As for what happened in China, I slept with a woman and a man in order to further negotiations that would protect British ships in international waters.” He finally met her eye and said, “I purposely extended my trip in China to allow time to receive medical clearance because I intended on not telling you what happened. I knew if I returned and told you that we needed to put a pause on our meetings, you would know exactly what had happened.” 

Mycroft then said something that caused Rory to blush as he said, “I knew once I was home that I would have to have you even when I couldn’t. Staying away made it easier and it kept you safer.”

“So,” Mycroft said, tilting his head down but staring at her, “Do you still believe that the ends did not justify the means?” 

Rory ignored the question and asked, “What’s your excuse for the photos taken of John and I?”

“Yes,” Mycroft said sheepishly, “I did neglect to mention that.”

“I want an answer as to why you so boldly violated my privacy,” Rory told him. He nodded and said, “I had your security detail increased once Sir Edwin was released on bail. It was only ever meant to be for your safety but when you had refused my accompanying you to your parents’ home in favor of going with John, I admit I was suspicious.”

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and asked with annoyance, “And do you admit that you were wrong?”

“About what I believed or what I did?” Mycroft asked. She frowned further, “Both.”

Mycroft sighed and said begrudgingly, “Yes.” He then said, “But you need to understand that the nature of your friendship with John would leave many people to believe...”

“No,” Rory said, cutting him off, “No buts. John is my best friend and nothing more. You either accept it or else I want nothing more to do with you.”

A slightly hopeful flashed over Mycroft’s face as he said, “Does this mean that you don’t want to banish me?”

Rory’s cheeks glowed as she realized what she had just said. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed before saying, “No, I don’t want to banish you.”

When she opened her eyes again, she caught just a glimpse of a smile on Mycroft’s face before he returned to looking like his normally stuffy self. She couldn’t help the fluttering feeling in her chest. She hated herself for forgiving him so easily but she hated the angry and hopeless feeling she had been carrying more the past day.

Mycroft pulled a watch from his pocket and popped it open. He frowned at it and said, “It’s quite late and I still want to discuss security matters with you.”

“I need to report to Lady Smallwood’s house tomorrow with those cards and schedule flower deliveries,” Rory said with the exhaustion that was starting to settle in. It was cumulative from the past month. Mycroft told her, “I will see to all of that. Do you have the information for the cards?”

Rory nodded. Mycroft asked her to send him the information, which she was able to send in a text. He pulled out his phone and after a few taps said, “I’ve forwarded the information to Anthea. She’ll see to all of it.”

“Anthea can’t keep covering for me. She probably hates me,” Rory said uncomfortably. Anthea had covered for Rory during all her absences from work and she was sure that she was the only reason that Lady Smallwood hadn’t fired her during those times. He rolled his eyes and said, “Anthea is actually quite efficient to the point of laziness, and had a very relaxing month in China. Some work won’t kill her.”

Rory still wasn’t happy about it but her eyes were already feeling heavy. There was no plans to go to Sherrinford so she’d finally have a day to sleep in. She said, “Perhaps I could get a ride back to my place? It’s late, as you said, and I’m ready to get out of this dress and go to sleep.”

Mycroft seemed to perk up at the mention of getting out of her dress but then said, “Perhaps I was hasty in the way I acted yesterday. I can have your room reinstated but you’re more than welcome to stay here tonight.”

Rory wanted to decline. She knew she should but then Mycroft said, “If I’m not overstepping any boundaries, you can sleep in my room. I’ll give you some clothes to wear for the night.”

Declining and arguing seemed like too much work. She also knew she was going to need help getting the buttons undone as well. She could scold herself in the daylight after she thought more of Mycroft’s explanation and apologies. She responded to him with a simple nod. 

They left their cups on the table as Mycroft stood and stepped over to Rory. He offered her his hand, and she stared at it for a moment before accepting it. She stood carefully, trying not to step on the hem of her dress.

No words were said as they slowly walked through the house and up the stairs. She knew the way to his room but she enjoyed the feeling on his larger hand wrapped around her own and the heat that seemed to radiate for his.

Once they were in Mycroft’s room, they seemed to tune into each other’s frequencies. She silently stepped ahead of him and released his hand and then she felt his gentle fingers brushing her hair over her shoulder before undoing the buttons of her dress. He let his fingertips skim across the smooth skin of her back as he went down the line.

Unfortunately the dress could only be removed but pulling it over her head and she gasped apologetically when Mycroft bent down to grab the hem of her dress and cursed as a pin pricked his fingers. 

“I had to pin the hem since I don’t know how to sew,” Rory told him, “I couldn’t afford to pay for the rushed alterations.”

Mycroft sucked on his fingertip and muttered, “I suppose it only serves me right how I behaved when I had your clothes thrown away.” Rory couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

Now that he was aware of her dangerous hem, he helped her carefully remove the dress and then threw it aside. If Rory hadn’t been stabbed by it all night, she would have cared more about putting it on a hanger. She shivered as she stood before Mycroft in a black strapless bra and matching panties. Goosebumps covered her skin as well as scratches on her legs from the pins in the dress. 

Rory didn’t know what to do or expect next. Were they going to have sex? She was so tired but being in his room and being almost naked left her feeling thrilled. Her body seemed to be waking up. Should she reach out to him and help undress him? She just didn’t know.

Mycroft pulled his tie from his collar and dropped it to the floor. He then unbuttoned his vest and removed it. She watched him intently, waiting for him to say something as she continued to shiver before him. He seemed to be studying her as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Once Mycroft’s shirt was unbuttoned and he slipped it off, he did not drop it to the floor. Instead he stepped forward and held it open to Rory. She looked at him hesitantly before turning to slip her arms into the sleeves. She faced him and looked down to see the shirt fell to her knees and the sleeves ended well past her hands. She then reached into the shirt and around to her back to undo her bra. She let it fall to the carpet with Mycroft’s tie and vest.

The shirt covered her breasts but her nipples, which were hard from the cold and arousal could be seen through the fabric. She glanced up to meet Mycroft’s eyes and held her breath as his hands reached out to her. She anticipated his hands on her skin but found herself nearly heaving as his fingers brought the shirt closed over her chest and started to do some of the buttons.

Mycroft then nodded to the bed and said, “Get under the covers, you’re freezing.”

A blush spread over Rory’s cheeks as she felt embarrassed that he was not touching her. She wanted to tell him that he could but only found herself nodding and doing what he said. She climbed into his bed and settled under the covers. He was right about her being freezing and felt some relief that his blankets were warmed her up quickly. She watched as he pulled his trousers down and stood in his socks, underwear, and undershirt. He took a few moments before he came around the bed and joined her from the other side. She looked nervously at him and said as calmly as she could despite her heart still racing in her chest, “I missed you while you were gone.”

A few moments passed but she heard no response. She decided not to dwell on it and settled into the bed. She rolled on her side and hugged a pillow to her chest. She was quickly starting to nod off as the exhaustion that had been held at bay by her excitement creeped back. It was easier now that she could smell Mycroft’s cologne on his shirt.

Rory was barely gripping to consciousness when she finally heard, “I missed you too.”


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! I have been working as best I can to get this done. Thank you to everyone who has been so understanding and wishing me well. I’m doing better. I’m starting to sleep more and getting back into a healthy rhythm. I hope it won’t take as long to get the next chapter up but I promise I will finish this story! Have no fear!

“Hello Winnie!” Rory said cheerfully into the camera as Molly held the phone for almost three year old girl who was sitting on her bum in the middle of the sitting room at Baker Street surrounded by flash cards with the elements from the periodic table printed on them.

“Aunt Rory!” The small child said cheerfully and then grabbed a card and held it up and said, “Look, it’s zinc!” Rory couldn’t help but smile and say, “Well done! You’re so smart.”

“I know,” she replied. 

Rory honestly wasn’t even sure if the child was right. She knew absolutely nothing about the periodic table of elements or anything science related but she wouldn’t put it past her since she had brilliant parents. Molly brought the phone back to her face and said, “The other two are sleeping, thank god.”

“I don’t know how you do it,” Rory told her before looking down at her own bump. Sherlock clearly could not keep his hands off Molly because they had three children in the span of three years. When Molly delivered Victoria two months ago, she had her tubes tied at the hospital and declared, “NO MORE CHILDREN!” Their second child Alexander, was born only eleven months after Winifred and thirteen months before Victoria. 

Molly looked tired but she still smiled and said, “It helps that they’re all cute.” She then raised an eyebrow and said, “Let’s see how you handle two babies at the same time.”

“Thankfully Mycroft is going to retire so I’ll have his help,” Rory said. Molly looked skeptical and said, “Sherlock told me about that. You really think he’s going to go through with it? Sherlock said he was done with the detective work but I sometimes catch him sneaking out everyone once and a while for a top off of some action.”

Rory smiled and said, “He seems pretty set on it. He said he doesn’t want to miss a moment and I believe him.”

“That’s so great for you,” Molly said sincerely, “I’ll admit Sherlock and I worried that he’d be a bit absent. He has a reputation for being a workaholic after all.”

Rory couldn’t help but tease, “Just like Sherlock was supposedly married to his work?”

“He still hasn’t put a ring on my finger so I’ll officially believe that sentiment to be contradicted when that happens,” Molly said though she didn’t seem to beaten up about it. The couple had never married despite living together with their three kids. 

Molly then said, “I still can’t believe you’re having Mycroft’s kids. He used to scare me. I didn’t think it was even possible for him to like another human let alone love and marry one.”

Rory laughed and said, “I was just as surprised when we found out about you and Sherlock. Everyone was rooting for you but I don’t think anyone believed he would ever get the nerve.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t know him or Mycroft sooner than you did. They were both absolutely monstrous. They are practically darlings now in comparison,” Molly informed her. She sighed and said, “Look at us. How did we fall in love with the Holmes boys?”

Molly palmed her face and groaned, “We’re gluttons for punishment.”

“Well, regardless of a ring on your finger, I will still consider you my sister-in-law once we’re married. In fact, I already do but I don’t think I could have asked for a better one,” Rory said with sentiment in her voice. Molly responded, “The feeling is mutual.”

Suddenly a wail could be heard through the speaker and Molly groaned, “That will be Victoria for her afternoon feeding.” She paused as a second scream could be heard and she groaned even louder, “And there goes Alex.”

“I’ll say a pray for you,” Rory said with sympathy as Molly said her goodbyes.

Rory looked around the library. She was settled on the couch with her feet up and could kill for a cuppa but didn’t want to bother Diane for one. She groaned as she lowered her swollen feet to ground and pushed herself up. She waddled her way downstairs to the kitchen and found Diane in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for dinner.

“What are you doing up and about? With your feet as swollen as they are, you should be resting,” Diane scolded her as Rory went over to stove to grab the kettle. She set her knife down and took the kettle from Rory and said, “Sit.”

“I’m fine,” Rory tried to tell her as she went to fill the kettle. She sat at the kitchen table slowly. Once the kettle was set over the flame, Diane came over and pulled a second chair from the table and set it before Rory and said, “Feet up.”

Diane had to help Rory lift her feet onto the chair. The position helped but not by much. Diane then palpated her ankles and tutted, “I don’t like the look of these ankles one bit. After tea we’ll call the doctor and see if they can take a look at you over video chat.”

“I’m fine,” Rory said again but she ignored her and went on, “Why aren’t you wearing those maternity stockings Mycroft had delivered last week?”

Rory sighed, “Because I have to pee every half hour and they are to keep getting on and off before I wet myself.”

“You should still wear them,” Diane told her firmly. She went back to cutting vegetables until the kettle whistled. She prepared a cup for Rory and brought it to her. She lectured Rory the entire time.

Rory knew Diane meant nothing but the best but all she wanted was to relax as much as she could before her babies were in the world and she wouldn’t get a quiet moment for a long time. She mostly tuned Diane out until she said, “I don’t know what you’re going to do without me at the new house. You think I’m bad, I’m sure Mr. Holmes will be much more worrisome than I could ever be.”

Rory’s ears seemed to perk up and she quickly said, “What new house?”

Diane seemed to freeze and her back stiffened. She hissed quietly and then slowly turned around. She closed her eyes and sighed and said, “Mr. Holmes hasn’t told you, has he?”

“Told me what?” Rory said, her voice raising slightly. Diane sighed once more and said, “You should hear it from him.”

Rory glared at her and said, “My phone is upstairs and you know very well he’s probably in a never ending meeting. What new house?”

Diane’s shoulders dropped in defeat as she said, “Mr. Holmes has purchased the loveliest cottage in the countryside not even an hour from his parents. He plans for the lot of you to move there once the babies are born.”

“What about you?” Rory said with concern and slight panic. She had been right, what would Rory do without her?

Diane gave her a sad smile and said, “Mr. Holmes is setting me up with a generous retirement. Same for Harold and Roger. I’m going to move in with my daughter. She could use the help since her husband is getting deployed again.”

Tears started to fill Rory’s eyes as she realized that the life she knew was getting ripped out from underneath her. Why hadn’t Mycroft told her?

“Oh no,” Diane said and came over to her. She wrapped her arms around Rory and said, “It’s going to be ok. These are happy times.”

Rory had come to consider Diane family along with Harold and Roger. She wanted them to stay permanent fixtures in her life. Diane squeezed Rory and said, “I promise to visit as often as I can.”

Rory managed to choke out, “But why didn’t he tell me?”

“The cottage still needs some work. I suppose he was going to surprise you once the repairs were complete,” Diane said with a guessing tone. She then huffed, “Me and my big mouth. I was so sure he told you. Leave it to that man to do something like buy a house without telling you.”

A cottage sounded lovely and she liked the idea of being close to his parents. They weren’t too far from her own parents either but she wished she had been consulted before he made such a decision. 

It took several minutes for Rory to calm down. She managed to dissuade Diane from calling the doctor. She would wear the stockings and if the swelling didn’t go down, she would call the doctor the next day. 

Rory needed to talk to Mycroft. She asked Diane to help her stand again. She took her tea and made the slow journey upstairs to get her phone in the library. She found it and went to their bedroom and immediately called him. She did not care if he was in a meeting.

The first attempt to call him went to voicemail. She knew if she called him immediately again, he would answer it. So that’s exactly what she did. He answered on the second ring with a heavily concerned voice, “Is everything ok? Are the babies ok?”

Rory ignored his questions and asked her own, “Why did you buy a house without telling me?!”

There was a pause before Mycroft asked but with a more demanding tone, “Are you ok?!”

“I’m fine!” Rory shouted, “Answer my question.”

“I was in a meeting with the Prime Minister. I hope you realize that,” Mycroft told her with annoyance but she knew he was deflecting and not really mad at her. She responded, “Mycroft Holmes. I am nearly nearly months pregnant with twins. Your twins. My feet are so swollen that there isn’t a shoe in existence that will fit. I need to pee at the top _and_ the bottom of every hour. I haven’t had a decent nights sleep in months and I’m terrified of the possibility that our children may never know their father. You can do me this one thing and tell me the truth so I can have one sliver of peace.”

She heard Mycroft sigh before he said, “Fine.” He took a deep breath and said, “I intended it to be a surprise. I was told by some colleagues at work that I should get you what is called a _push present_.”

“What the hell is a push present?” Rory asked incredulously. He replied, “I was informed it’s a modern custom to present your partner with a gift to show appreciation for the struggles of pregnancy and delivery. I believe jewelry is the common gift but I know you don’t care for such impractical things so I bought us a cottage in the countryside. We’ll be equal distance from both of parents and there is already an established rose garden that I thought you would enjoy.”

Rory ignored the information about the cottage first to say, “I don’t need gifts for having our children. Our children _are_ the gifts!”

Mycroft paused and asked carefully, “Do you not want the cottage?”

It was Rory’s turn to pause as she realized her hormones were getting the best of her. She took a deep breath and then said, “Yes, Mycroft. I want the cottage.”

“It’s currently under repairs. I paid a construction team to isolate on site to avoid any possible infections until the work is complete. I have pictures if you’d like to see it. It was meant to be a surprise...” Mycroft tried to tell her but she shook her head and said, “No, let it be a surprise. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“It probably wasn’t as smart of an idea as I thought it was to keep it a secret,” Mycroft said sheepishly.

Rory smiled and said, “I love you so much, Mycroft Holmes.”

“And I you,” he said. He then sighed and said, “I do need to get back into this meeting. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine,”she reassured him, “I’ll talk to you tonight.”

Once they were off the phone, Rory couldn’t help but laugh at herself. She couldn’t really be made at him for buying her what was most likely going to be her dream cottage. It was something she had mentioned a few times before they had ever even dated. It was usually a passing remark made while she recovered on the couch in his office at the Diogenes Club after an interrogation. Leave it to him to remember and act on it three years later. 

Obviously Rory was more upset by the sudden disruption to her life that the move would cause. It was definitely not the first time though that Mycroft withheld information from her until after the fact and she knew it wouldn’t be the last.   
———————————

Rory woke from the most satisfying and deepest sleep she could remember in the past month. She felt warm, safe, and comfortable as she started to stretch her legs. She groaned at the delicious pull in her calf muscles until her feet bumped against something warm. Her eyes opened suddenly and she saw the familiar surroundings of Mycroft’s bedroom. The memories of the night before came rushing to her as she slowly started to turn on her back. She glanced over her shoulder and felt her heart stop as she saw Mycroft sleeping beside her.

Rory had slept in Mycroft’s bed a few times already, but she never had Mycroft sleeping so close to her before. As far as she was aware, he had not touched her but he was close enough. Only a few inches separated them and despite the urge to go to the bathroom, Rory slowly settled back down and turned on her side to face him.

Mycroft looked exhausted. She had been so focused on her own problems the night before that she didn’t recognize the signs in him. His worry lines had been more prominent and his skin looked dull. He had even carried himself differently. She should have been thrilled to see him in a tuxedo but he barely had her attention throughout the night.

While watching him sleep, Rory fought the urge to reach out and touch him. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and brush them into place. She wished she could simply swipe the pad of her thumb over the lines on his face to relax the muscles underneath. More than anything, she wanted to lean in and press her lips to his.

Kissing Mycroft was perhaps the biggest thrill of all when being with him but he was always claiming her mouth. She wanted to know what it was like to leisurely kiss him, letting their tongues roll around slowly together instead of battling for control. It grew more and more tempting to lean in and kiss him but it felt wrong to try to draw him out when he was sleeping. She did not want to do anything that would cause him to put his guard up against her again.

Eventually Rory’s bladder succeeded in forcing her out of bed. She was careful as she pulled the covers off, making sure that she didn’t expose even his toes to the cool air. Winter was moving in fast and despite the heating in the old home, there was still a chill in the bedroom. 

Rory studied her reflection in the mirror when she washed her hands. There was something enthralling about being wrapped up in his shirt from the night before. She nuzzled her cheek against her shoulder and inhaled his scent on the fabric with a content sigh. She then cleaned the makeup from her face, glad that Mycroft did not have a chance to see her raccoon eyes. 

Once Rory was fresh-faced, she went back out and was surprised to see that Mycroft was still sleeping. It seemed a bit selfish and possibly a bit obsessive but she crawled back into bed, leaving a bit more room between them than when she first woke up and watched him sleep.

Now that Rory was rested, it was easier for her to think more about the conversation they had in the kitchen the night before. Mycroft had admitted to his wrongdoings and while she wanted to forgive him fully and move on, she was scared to do so. There was no way they could continue as they had. It was clear that Rory was too attached for them to resume a casual relationship but Mycroft had to be equally attached, right? He said he missed her too. She had spent the entire time thinking he really wanted the textbook definition of a friend with benefits but she had seen the way he looked at her with John and his reactions to the photos of her with him were not calm but angry and passionate. Possessive. 

Was Sherlock right? Would he change if she gave him the opportunity? The fact that she was wrapped up in his shirt, laying in his bed had to show some sign of change. But then she considered he might feel guilty for having put her in danger with their arrangement though she could have easily slept in any of the guest rooms. The rooms would still be habitable even if her personal possessions were disposed of. He didn’t just keep her under his roof for her safety, he kept her in his own bed because he wanted her there.

A warm feeling spread through Rory as she settled on that idea. Mycroft wanted her. She wasn’t quite sure to what extent but she’d accept whatever it was as a start. No matter how much she wanted to be logical and push him away, it just felt easier to accept that she was bound to him whether they liked it or not. She made the choice in that moment that she was most definitely and hopelessly in love with him. It was not a fleeting crush or just a mild attraction. There was no way to rid her body or mind of him even if she left. She would ache for him for the rest of her life. No matter what he tried to do next, she would not let him push her away.

Rory nearly startled when Mycroft started to stir. His arms clumsily reached out before his eyes opened. When he felt her, it caused him to open his eyes quickly, similarly to how she had woken up when her feet bumped his leg. He looked concerned as his brain seemed to be struggling to push the sleep away. She worried she was invading his space and stared to move back but his hand rested on her hip and pressed firmly down to keep her in place.

“Don’t,” he simply said as his fingers brushed over the fabric of his shirt. He hummed and said, “You look good in my shirt.” Rory blushed but found it hard to relax into his touch. He seemed to sense it and did not push the intimacy further even though Rory wasn’t sure if they were ready for that yet. He pulled his hand back.

“We have a lot to do today,” Mycroft sighed. She nodded and said, “I know, but I didn’t want to wake you. You looked like you needed all the sleep you could get.”

“I’m still dealing with the jetlag from China,” he told her as he started to stretch. The blanket moved and she saw the ginger hairs of his chest peeking over the neckline of his undershirt. She wanted to run her fingers over them but kept her distance. She was relieved that he didn’t seem to regret having her in his bed. In fact, he seemed comfortable with her presence.

Then Mycroft said something that surprised her, “And I’ve been worried about you. It definitely did not help my sleeping situation.”

“Really?” Rory asked, feeling stupid but it just slipped out. He looked amused and said, “I have to admit I’ve never caused a partner to be in situation like the one we’re in with Sir Edwin. I think not keeping you safe would be much poorer behavior than the way I’ve treated you recently.”

“Oh,” Rory said and then added, “I’m your partner?”

Mycroft studied her carefully before sitting up in the bed, pushing the blankets down his legs and said, “What else would you be?”

There was a pause as Rory felt her body flush. She felt silly when she asked, “What does being your partner entail?”

Mycroft seemed to freeze with his mouth open slightly. He seemed to be at a loss for words as Rory stared expectantly at him. While Rory found his sudden hesitation a bit charming, she wanted to make sure she knew what the boundaries were. Did he mean partner as is work colleague? Perhaps, he meant to continue their original agreement.

“Are we...” Rory finally said as it seemed she had broken Mycroft, “dating?” She narrowed her eyes at him as if accusing him of doing something devious. She couldn’t help but let the corners of her mouth turn up just slightly.

Mycroft’s ears glowed red and then he finally said, “We can talk more about it over breakfast.”

It was at that moment that Rory’s stomach growled loudly. She blushed and put her hands over her stomach and said, “That sounds good.” He smirked before getting up from the bed. 

Mycroft was making his way to his closet when Rory asked, “Do you have any other plans today?” He stepped inside and called out, “Sherlock is coming over this afternoon. He’s taking our parents to visit Eurus. We wanted to discuss the progress you are making with her.”

Mycroft came out of his large closet with a light brown jumper and a dressing gown and said, “I know these will be large on you but they should be sufficient until I can get clothes brought in for you.”

Rory’s face went a light shade of pink as she felt excited that he was giving her more of his own clothes to wear. It felt odd yet entirely normal that he hadn’t anticipated her staying.

Rory got out of bed and went over to Mycroft. She could feel his eyes looking her over as she tried to play it as casually as possible. She didn’t know exactly where they stood and she didn’t want to repel him or entice him. She took the jumper but did not take the dressing gown. He looked concerned as if she planned to walk around the house scantily clad. She walked past him and went into his magnificent closet. She was nearly overwhelmed but the number of suits he owned but was surprised to see a small corner of more casual clothing. He even owned a few pairs of jeans. She’d pay good money to see him in jeans, she thought to herself. 

Rory found a rack with his belts and pulled a braided leather belt off. She turned back to the closet door to see Mycroft watching her curiously. She looked at him and said, “Yes?”

“Can I help you with something?” He asked with confusion. She rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to mess with your precious suits.”

“That’s a relief,” he replied playfully, “or else I’d have to punish you.”

Rory’s shoulders drooped and she fought to keep from frowning but Mycroft saw her changed expression and said, “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate, wasn’t it?” She simply gave him a slight nod and then said, “We’ll talk about it at breakfast, right?”

“Yes,” he replied nervously though with a hint of hope. She gave him a weak smile before walking past him out of the closet. She went into the bathroom and emerged several minutes later wearing the jumper, which was long enough to hit her knees, with the belt to cinch the waist. The fabric was soft on her skin and when she slipped it on, she saw the label marking it as cashmere. She had to fight to keep from running her hands up and down her body. Mycroft was already fully dressed in a fresh suit.

Mycroft looked stunned at Rory’s ability to make an outfit out of his jumper. He paused while adjusting his tie and said, “That’s quite resourceful of you.” She blushed slightly but said nothing. He cleared his throat and then said, “Shall we go downstairs for breakfast?” 

Rory nodded and allowed Mycroft to usher her from his room. They did not speak as they went downstairs and into the dining room. Diane was setting some flowers in a vase on the table as they walked in.

“There you are,” Diane said cheerfully and came over to Rory. She ignored Mycroft entirely, walking past him to hug Rory. She pulled back and told her, “Security told me you were here so I told Harold to make your favorite for dinner.”

“Oh,” Rory said, “I don’t think I’ll be staying that long.”

Mycroft spoke over her and said, “Thank you, that should be all for now.” She shot an annoyed looked at him and said, “Well, breakfast will be out shortly.”

“Thank you,” Rory said as Diane went into the kitchens, but not before eying Rory’s outfit with amusement. 

Mycroft pulled the chair out for Rory and she sat adjacent to him. His newspaper was beside his place setting. She expected him to pick it up and begin reading it like he had done nearly every time they had breakfast together. It was surprising that he slid it away and then said, “I’d prefer if you were to remain here today.”

It caught Rory by surprise that Mycroft was getting straight to business. It caused her cheeks to turn red before she said, “I think we need to discuss some details before I start staying here again.”

Mycroft’s face was blank, leaving Rory unsure of his thoughts but then he said, “I’m asking you to stay for your safety.”

“Oh,” Rory said with obvious disappointment. She lowered her gaze to her blank setting as he continued, “It would be in your best interest to stay under my roof until we can be sure that Sir Edwin no longer poses any risk to you.”

Rory nodded, feeling disappointment grow within her. She said nothing as he went on, “We can continue our arrangement regarding transportation to work and Roger will be given strict instructions to allow no deviations to your commute without my permission.”

Rory lifted her head suddenly and looked at Mycroft with anger building quickly within her, “I don’t need your permission.”

“If you’re using my resources, you do,” Mycroft was quick to fire back. She glared at him and said, “Then I’ll find my own way to work.”

Mycroft groaned loudly and said, “Why do you have to be so difficult?”

“Why do you have to be so overbearing?!” Rory shouted back. Her voice echoed through the room and she realized how loud she had become. She shrunk in her seat and said, “Sorry.”

Rory had no idea how they went from being sweet on each other to shouting in no time. They seemed to have a way of getting under each other’s skin but she couldn’t lie, she definitely missed this. It made her wonder what was wrong with her. 

“Where do you have to go that’s so important that this simple precaution is distressing to you?” Mycroft asked, ignoring her apology. She huffed and said, “I should be allowed to make my own decisions.”

Mycroft studied her for a moment and then seemed to soften as he said, “I agree.” She looked to him with surprise and said, “You do?” He nodded and then said, “But until we know what to expect, some personal sacrifices are going to need to be made to ensure your safety.”

Having Mycroft say it in a kinder tone seemed to be more palatable to Rory. She found herself calming down and saying, “I suppose you’re right.”

“So, can we agree to that decision?” Mycroft asked her. She nodded, “Yes.”

“Very good,” Mycroft said.

Before he could continue, Harold came out with a warm smile on his face, “Ms. Rory, good morning!”

“Hi, Harold,” Rory said kindly to his interruption. He came over to the table with two plates and quickly set them down on the table. Mycroft was served an egg white omelet with a side of turkey bacon, indicating to Rory that he was feeling self-conscious about his weight again. Rory was presented with a waffle topped with fruit and powdered sugar. She knew it was Harold trying to put some weight on her, so she smiled and said, “It looks wonderful, thank you.”

“I was so happy to hear you were staying with us again. When you have some free time you’ll have to come spend some time in the kitchen so we can catch up,” Harold told her cheerfully. She smiled to him and said, “Of course.”

“I’ll let you two enjoy your breakfast,” Harold said before going back to the kitchen and leaving them alone again. Rory looked down at her plate and then to Mycroft’s. He seemed to be doing the same. She met his eyes and asked, “Want to trade?” She would much rather have a lighter breakfast. She saw his eyes light up but he said, “I really shouldn’t.”

Rory rolled her eyes and leaned over to take his plate. She set her own plate before him and said, “There you go.” He looked slightly guilty as he said, “I’m on a diet.”

“You shouldn’t be. You look good,” she told him, causing him to blush slightly. She couldn’t help but smile a bit before taking a piece of the bacon.

Mycroft starting to cut into the waffle and said, “I know we have a lot to discuss today before my brother arrives so I have a few other security proposals.” His voice was all business and Rory paled but nodded. She had hoped to engage in some flirting over breakfast but he was serious about getting the important things out of the way first. She couldn’t blame him but she hated how he made it all seem so grim.

“I’m going to increase the security at the office. I’ll let Lady Smallwood know that there is a threat but she need not know that you’re the target,” Mycroft told her. He went on, “We’ll have to fill that vacant position for your junior assistant as I don’t want you leaving the building for anything unless absolutely necessary. Lady Smallwood’s coffee does not count.”

Rory nodded, a bit excited to get the position filled and to have some help. They had gone through a few candidates shortly after Rory had become Lady Smallwood’s Chief Personal Assistant but they never lasted. They proved to be unreliable and so Rory was left to handle all the duties of her old position after her promotion. She had been coping but it would be a nice change to be unburdened of the more mundane and time consuming tasks.

Mycroft continued, “I know you’ve been working very hard on your marathon training but it’s too risky to have you running on the street until this situation with Sir Edwin is resolved.” Rory began to frown but she did not have a chance to argue as he said, “I know you don’t like running on the treadmill but there are new types on the market that simulate a more natural stride. I’ll have Anthea send you some models to pick from and we’ll also make some necessary updates to my gym so that you’ll have anything you need.”

“You don’t have to buy me a treadmill,” Rory tried to tell him but she knew he wouldn’t listen to her. She wanted to argue that she would be fine running outside but the reality was that it was getting colder by the day and the icy air felt painful to run in. It made her chest tighten and her face hurt. At least the timing of it all worked out in her favor. 

“I don’t have to do anything,” Mycroft told her, “but I want to and that’s reason enough for me to do.” Rory looked at Mycroft in surprise and then without thinking, reached out and placed her hand on Mycroft’s that was closest to her. She gave him a warm smile and said, “Thank you.”

Mycroft looked down at their hands and studied them for a moment. He seemed hesitant but he slipped his hand from under her’s but then engulfed her small hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and then stroked his thumb over the soft skin of the back of her hand before pulling away and returning to his breakfast. She looked at him in awe for a moment before blushing then looking down at her plate.

“I’m going to have your possessions transferred from your sister’s house and I’m going to be reestablishing security there even though I expect you to remain here,” Mycroft said, continuing as if nothing had just happened. Rory lifted her head and looked at him in surprise. It amazed her how he could recover so quickly. 

Mycroft was skilled at shifting through different moods and facades with little effort. Two nights before he went to China, Rory was on her knees with his fingers tangled in her hair. He was so close to release and then his phone rang. He pulled away from her as if it didn’t pain him to do so and answered his phone as if he had been sitting down for a cup of tea. She got up and sat on the bed and waited nearly twenty minutes for him to get off the phone. When he finished, he told her, “I didn’t tell you to get off your knees.” He punished her by keeping her from her own release when she at the brink several times. 

Rory blushed at the memory and shifted in her seat as she felt the pull of arousal within her. She hoped Mycroft wouldn’t notice but he seemed to be eyeing her and asked, “Is something wrong?” She was too quick to say, “No, I’m fine.” He raised an eyebrow as he studied her and then smirked. She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing he was reading her like an open book. 

“I suppose we should have that other talk,” Mycroft said with the same excitement as someone talking about going to the dentist. It did not ease Rory’s concerns but she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to push her away.

“You and I... it’s really not in our best interests to pursue a relationship,” Mycroft told her firmly. She met his eyes, hardly blinking as she tried to remain calm. She knew it would not serve her well to get too emotional with him. She didn’t need to repeat the screaming match when he had just returned from China, especially since she was sure that Harold and Diane were probably listening from the kitchen. 

Before Rory could consider a protest, he went on, “I think I would be your ruination and that’s just not acceptable to me.”

Rory quickly blurted out, “You’ve been the best thing in my life.”

Mycroft looked affronted as if she had just insulted him. He seemed to be puzzled, trying to figure out how he could be held in such high regard. She told him, “You’ve been kind to me on a level I never knew was possible. You’ve challenged me to step out of my comfort zone and do new things and you’ve helped me grow into a stronger person.”

“As you’ve said previously, I’ve invaded your privacy. I would assume that should be reason enough to dismiss me as I can assure you that I’ll continue invading it if I need to,” Mycroft told her, trying to get her to reconsider her affection for him. She nodded, “You’re right. That was terrible but I know why you did it but I understand now that being linked to you is going to come with risks and sacrifices.”

“You’d sacrifice your privacy to be with me?” Mycroft asked her with curiosity. She froze for a moment and truly considered it. She’d have to be accustomed to being followed wherever she went. She wouldn’t be able to hide anything from him, even though she would never do something intentionally devious or unfaithful. She realized it was already the life she was living. It was clear Mycroft had been keeping tabs on her for a long time and he had kept her safe. She wondered where she would be without his interference. She shuddered at the thought of still being in that dingy flat with Geoff. She met Mycroft’s eyes and said earnestly, “Yes.”

There was a long pause before Rory then said, “I suppose now would be a good time to ask what you want.”

Mycroft seemed to be surprised by that and replied, “What I want?”

Rory nodded, “I can’t be the only one who wants something out of whatever this is between us.” She waved her hand at the space between them in a casual gesture. He watched her and then said, “We obviously cannot continue on the path we were previously on.”

“No,” Rory said in agreement, “I don’t want that. I want something more... real.”

Mycroft then told her, “I’ve never been in a relationship that wasn’t based solely on power or sex.” He blushed slightly at the confession and Rory couldn’t help but study him carefully and ask, “So, you’ve never had a real girlfriend? Not even when you were younger.”

Mycroft looked down at the half-eaten waffle before him and frowned before pushing the plate away. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and said, “You saw what I looked like when I was younger. It’s not that surprising that I did not enter into any sort of relationship.” Rory continued to watch him as he went on, “I didn’t have my first sexual encounter until I was at Cambridge and even then it wasn’t until my final year when I was a professor’s assistant and a classmate thought sex might persuade me to help change her grade.”

Rory shook her head and said, “That’s terrible.”

“It set a precedence,” Mycroft said with a shrug. 

“I don’t want to use you,” Rory told him, “There’s nothing that I want from you except for you to be yourself with me.” Mycroft seemed unsure and said, “You know how complicated of a life I live. You would need to reestablish your expectations of me as I will often leave you disappointed.”

Rory frowned and said, “You don’t have to be such a pessimist about it.”

“My work comes first, always. I will often have to leave you to eat dinner by yourself. You’ll wake in the morning and I will be gone. You might not see me for days or even weeks at a time with little to no contact. I will often be in a mood,” Mycroft warned her. Rory knew he was being a realist as much as a pessimist, and appreciated his honesty but then asked, “Can you agree that you won’t sleep with anyone else, for any reason?”

“Yes,” he said firmly and more quickly than Rory had expected. In fact, she was surprised he had said yes. She almost expected him to give her half a commitment. She gave him a weak smile and said, “Then maybe work doesn’t always come first.”

Mycroft studied her for a moment than sighed and asked, “You really want to do this?” 

Rory nodded, “I’ve wanted you since Sherrinford. I thought I could accept having you in any way you’d offer yourself but I can’t share you. I thought I could handle it and I’m still trying to come to terms with it in my mind. But last night, when you said you’d leave me alone forever if I said so, I felt terrified of not having you in my life.”

Mycroft showed no sign of emotion on his face. He sat there quietly observing her as she confessed to him, “And I’m terrified of what Sir Edwin wants to do to me but if I’m already going to be condemned by your enemies for being with you, why can’t I at least enjoy what they’re accusing me of?”

“Your wisest choice would be to get as far away from me as you could,” Mycroft finally told her. She stared him down and asked boldly, “Then why are you having me stay with you?”

Mycroft turned his head slightly, giving her a challenging stare before he said, “You should understand that my wants might not coincide with your best interests.”

“And I accept that,” Rory responded.

Mycroft jaw tensed and then he said, “I’m not your _boyfriend_.”

“Yes,” Rory said with a smirk, “you are.” She knew she was being stubborn now but also playful. She could see a change in his eyes that showed he was relaxing now. She felt a sense of relief as she had worried he would have repelled her entirely at the thought of entering into a more committed relationship. In some way, it still felt like they had just fell into another arrangement but as long as she didn’t have to think about someone else’s hands on him, she could make it work. 

“I’m almost forty eight years old. I think I’m beyond that term,” he told her with an almost lecturing tone. She asked, “Then what do I call you to other people?”

“You shouldn’t be telling anyone about us but as I imagine you’ll be consulting with Dr. Watson and most likely my brother, you can consider me your significant other or partner.” Rory’s nose crinkled at the suggestions but she said, “I can call you my stuffy suitor.”

Mycroft frowned and said, “Suitor suggests that I intend on marrying you. Understand now that I have no intentions of marrying.” He spoke in a most serious tone, leaving Rory unable to say something witty in reply. There was a small feeling of disappointment within her but she tried not to examine it or dwell on it. She had always known that he wouldn’t be the marrying type but hearing him declare it aloud reminded her that this was not going to be a normal relationship.

“I understand,” Rory said firmly, meeting his eyes. She did not want him to think she would back down just because he didn’t want to marry. Even she wasn’t sure if she wanted to marry. Her whole life she was told she should find someone to settle down with but the idea of attaching herself to someone forever seemed unreasonable. While she knew there was no getting over Mycroft even if she walked away now, she felt unsure what it would mean for her own sanity if she were to be legally bound to Mycroft.

Rory then looked down at her plate and said, “I think I’m done eating.” She looked up at Mycroft through her eyelashes and watched as he ran his eyes over her. He then asked, “Would you like to go upstairs?” She wanted to shout _YES_ but managed to raise her head and say it calmly. She then bit her lip nervously, causing Mycroft to shift in his seat. He quickly stood up and pulled her chair out for her.

It was like the air around them was suddenly charged, like a flip had been switched. They were done negotiating. They were ready to jump into action.

They said nothing as Mycroft grabbed her by her arm and quickly led her from the dining room. She had to move quickly to keep up with the strides of his long legs. She was able to slip from his grip on the stairs as she ascended them faster than him. He didn’t quicken his pace to keep up with her. She was at the top step when Mycroft was only halfway there. She looked down to face him until he stopped two steps before so they were at eye level with one another. She smiled weakly as she lost herself in the color of his stormy eyes before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth hungrily against hers. 

Rory could taste the sweetness of the sugar and fruit from Mycroft’s waffle as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her against his body as he took the final steps to the top. He walked her back toward the wall without breaking their embrace.

A gasp escaped Rory’s lips as Mycroft pressed her firmly against the wall next to a painting of some pompous figure. He moved his head lower to lick, kiss, and nibble his way along her jawline and then down her neck. She moaned quietly into his ear while gripping at the fabric of his jacket to bring him impossibly closer. She whispered in his ear, “I want you.” 

Upon hearing those words, he seemed to push harder against her and moaned into the skin of her neck and muttered, “I would take you against this wall if we didn’t need a condom right now.”

Rory sighed, tilting her head back against the wall. She knew he wasn’t trying to persuade her to change her stance on birth control considering they already had the conversation about why she couldn’t take it. He was just voicing his frustrations and she couldn’t help but agree with him. 

“Let’s go,” Rory said, pushing Mycroft off her. She grabbed his hand in hers and started to lead him to his bedroom. He came along more than willingly but ran his eyes over her body, focusing on her exposed legs past the hem of his jumper.

Once through the doorway of Mycroft’s room, she let go of his hand to start removing the belt around her waist. She turned around to see Mycroft slowly walking to his bed, eying her like he was stalking prey. She reveled in his possessive stare as she met his eyes and dropped the belt to the floor. He sat on the end of the bed and waved for her to come over. 

Rory silently obeyed and walked over to him, feeling her heart race the closer she got to him. His legs spread so that she could stand between them and she hesitantly placed her hands on his chest. He tensed slightly at her touch but quickly recovered and then let his hands run down the sides of her body. She shivered as his large hands moved past the hem of the jumper and along the skin of her legs. He squeezed the flesh of her thighs and pulled her closer into him and buried his face against her neck, attacking the skin as he was doing before. 

Rory felt like she could collapse against Mycroft’s body. Her knees did not want to support her weight as the feeling of his hot mouth on her skin overwhelmed her. She clutched at the lapels of his jacket for a few moments before she started to push it off his shoulders. Her skin ached for his touch as he pulled away so she could remove the garment. He then lifted his head and found her mouth again. He pulled her against him again but let his hand wander down her backside. He cupped her bottom firmly and rocked her hips against him so she could feel his excitement through his trousers. 

Mycroft’s fingers slipped under the hem of the jumper and traced the edges of her panties. She soon felt his dexterous fingers between her legs, pressing the fabric against her core. She could feel the cool air on the moist fabric and pulled away from his overpowering kiss to groan aloud. She hadn’t realized her eyes had closed and when she cracked them open, she saw Mycroft staring at her with a pleased smirk. She wanted to make a wisecrack but a finger slipped underneath the fabric of her panties and soon rubbed slow, languorous circles around her clit. Her head dropped so that her forehead rested on his shoulder. She was breathing in his intoxicating scent while holding onto him for support as he continued to tease between her legs.

Rory wasn’t sure how they went from complaining about the immediate availability of a condom to this slow teasing but she wasn’t complaining. She enjoyed his attentions and he made it clear he took great pleasure in his ministrations to her body. She turned her head and began to press messy kisses to his neck, causing his hand to still as he sighed into her ear.

“Rory,” he warned, causing a thrill to spread through her upon hearing her first name on his lips. She sucked on the skin lightly, knowing better than to leave a mark. He pulled his hands up to her hips and gripped them tightly just as she bit gently just below his ear.

Before Rory could make sense of what was happening, she was picked up swiftly and thrown onto her back on the bed. She bounced slightly at the sudden, rough movement and looked up at Mycroft standing before the foot of the bed. He was stripping himself quickly of his suit, not carefully folding it like he normally would. Rory couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight of him pulling his tie from his collar in a quick, firm movement. He set the tie on the bed and eyed her seriously as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

Rory had tried to remove the jumper but Mycroft gave her a warning look to stop so she waited impatiently until he stood naked before her. There was something about his comfortability in being naked around her that excited her. He was a man who used his clothing as armor and in his room, he could be at ease with her. 

“Hands,” Mycroft said to her. 

Rory did her best to hide her disappointment as she held clenched fists up to Mycroft as if she were about to be handcuffed. He grabbed the tie from the bed and wrapped it snuggly around her wrists before finishing it in a knot she knew he could easily undo but she would not be able to. She eyed him carefully to make sure there were no signs that she had did something to disappoint or displease him. She could tell there was some kind of wall or front he was putting up but she knew it wouldn’t help to bring it up now. They needed this release and this connection.

Once Rory’s wrists were bound to Mycroft’s standards, he guided her up to her knees and shuffled her back on the bed. She was confused but trusted him enough to at least follow his directions. Once she was centered on the bed, he lifted her hands up. She then looked up and saw the hook hanging from a chain.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I was going to put a hook for you to hang from,” Mycroft told her, seemingly pleased by her surprised expression. 

The height of the hook left her enough slack to be up on her knees. She could lower her bum a bit but not enough that she could touch it to her heels. 

Mycroft moved away from her and she watched him lean over to his nightstand and open the drawer. He pulled a condom out before coming back over to her. He dropped the foil square on the bed and kneeled before her and then placed his hands on her hips. He leaned into her until his face was only inches from hers and pulled her body flush against his and said, “Seeing you in my clothes does something to me that I was not expecting.” He let his lips ghost over the skin of her chin and then her lips but he did not kiss her. She tried to focus on his face but he was too close. 

“If it didn’t leave me so incredibly distracted, I’d have you walk around the house in my shirts and jumpers all the time,” Mycroft told her before pressing a kiss on her jawline. She sighed contently as he then pressed another kiss closer to her lips. After a few teases, he finally said, “Did you want something from me?”

Rory nodded slightly and said quietly, “Kiss me, please.” She expected Mycroft to tease her further or to tell her she could not make demands so it surprised her when he quietly and quickly obliged. She opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue smoothly brush against hers. She moaned into him and used the leverage of the chain by resting her weight into her shoulders to rock into him. He clutched her tighter for a moment as his hands explored her body over the fabric of the jumper before he finally ran his hands under the hem. 

It took a little bit of maneuvering but Mycroft broke the kiss, leaving Rory gasping, as he worked her panties down and off her legs. She could feel the cool air on the moisture between her legs and shivered. 

Mycroft tossed her panties aside and then ran his hands up the jumper, pushing it up until her breasts were exposed. He wasted no time taking a tight, pink bud into his mouth while his hand gently massaged the other. All Rory could do was tilt her head back and moan at the sensation. The noises grew louder as he used his free hand to run down her body until he was rubbing her clit. Her hips rocked and she squirmed under his touch. He only paused for a moment just to taste her other nipple and to slip a finger into her heat. 

“Mycroft,” Rory kept gasping as she was getting closer to a much-needed orgasm. She pushed against his hand and arched her back, hoping to get some release. She didn’t think she could handle being teased, not now that it had been more than a month without him. She was surprised when she finally hit her peak and came with a cry. Her legs quivered as the sensation spread over her body. She slumped down, letting her wrists take the brunt of her weight as she tried to recover.

“So wet,” was all Mycroft said when he pulled away from her. She looked at him through half-shut eyes as he brought his hand to his mouth and tasted her juices. She let out a light moan at the sight. His eyes then met hers directly and he said, “You taste so sweet I need to drink from you.”

Rory was still trying to recover when Mycroft moved behind her. She tried to look over her shoulder but could only see his legs moving about as he laid on the bed. She then felt his hands between her legs, gently encouraging her thighs to spread. She looked down and could see the top of his head peaking from between her legs. She wanted to laugh a bit but didn’t have a chance as his mouth landed on her quim. He quickly used the tip of his tongue to run a circle around her still sensitive nub to her slick hole. She could feel his tongue press inside her, leaving her unable to do anything but to ride his face.

Mycroft’s hands gripped at her hips, encouraging her to lower herself as far as her restraints allowed her. It made her wrists and shoulders ache but she was easily able to ignore the discomfort. He then pressed on the small of her back, guiding her to rock her hips. She had been worried about smothering him but he seemed perfectly content in this position so she followed his nonverbal instructions and gave into the motion her hips so badly wanted to do. 

It took some time getting used to the sensation because of the position but Mycroft did not stop until she was a quivering mess from the drawn out orgasm he had given her. Her head was thrown back as she gasped for air. She was vaguely aware of Mycroft moving from beneath her but then she felt his mouth on the skin of her hips as he settled behind her. His hands brushed against her ankles and started to trace their way up to her knees when he paused and looked down. His fingers did not encounter perfectly smooth skin. There were a few thin lines of scabs on her skin caused from the pins of her dress. He fingered them gently as Rory managed to tilt her head down enough to see his hands. He leaned into her and kissed the fabric of the jumper over her shoulder blade and said, “I’m sorry.”

There was long pause as Rory tried to wrap her head around the words he had said. She stared at the headboard with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes showed her surprise perfectly, which made her feel better that he was behind her. She wanted to reply nonchalantly not to worry about it but she found herself asking quietly, “For what?”

“For everything,” Mycroft replied quickly, pressing his body against her back. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and hugged her while burrowing his face into her hair. He breathed slowly and deeply near her ear and said, “I worry if I start to list all things I’ve done to you, you’ll come to your senses and leave.”

Rory wanted so badly to turn around and face him. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth through the fabric between them and said, “Goldfish.” Mycroft let out a disappointed sigh but his hands slowly traveled up her arms and pulled at the tie around her wrist. She moved quickly once her arms were free and turned on her knees to face him.

Before Mycroft could say anything, she reached out to him and put her arms over his shoulders. She leaned her full weight into him and kissed him firmly. She brought hers hands up to the back of his head and buried her fingers in his soft hair.

Several seconds passed as Rory pressed herself to him and she was ready to pull back when she felt Mycroft’s hands rest on her hips. He squeezed them gently as he parted his lips so that she could deepen the kiss. 

Rory started to pull Mycroft down over her and onto the bed. He helped her lower herself so that they didn’t need to part and found herself enthralled at the feeling of him being over her with nothing to restrain her or hold her back from him. It felt more than natural to open her legs to him and encompass his hips. She felt the strain in his legs and lower back as he tried not push forward with his erection as there was no barrier between them. Even though Rory would have loved to discover what it would feel like to have that full contact with Mycroft, she knew she couldn’t risk it. 

Mycroft didn’t need Rory to tell her anything, he blindly reached an arm out on the bed and fumbled around until he found the condom. He started to pull back from her, causing her to whine but he ignored it and asked, “You still want this?” he paused and then said, “Me?”

“I only want you,” Rory told him firmly, looking straight into his eyes. His pupils were blown, making his eyes appear darker than usual. Despite the arousal that was evident in all his features, he looked hesitant and self-conscious. He fiddled with the condom in his hands but did not make a move to open it. 

Rory carefully asked, “What’s wrong?” He did not reply. She started to sit up and said more firmly, “Mycroft, tell me what’s wrong.”

Mycroft looked down at the condom and then said, “I imagine you’d like me to say those things to you in return.”

“What things?” Rory asked with confusion. He raised an eyebrow and said, “Things like that I want you and only you or some other endearments or declarations of affection but I...”

“Do you want me?” Rory cut him off, giving him a firm stare. He gaped at her like a fish out of water for a moment before replying, “Well, yes.” She then asked, “Do you want anyone else?” He replied more quickly, “No, of course not.” He sounded more sure of himself.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, “Perfect, we’ve got that out of the way. Now, please put that condom on because I want you. Now.”

“If my lady commands it,” Mycroft said, recovering quickly with his sly remark. She shot back firmly, “She does.” They smiled at each other for a moment before Mycroft finally tore the foil wrapper. She watched with anticipation as he unrolled the condom on his length and slid her arms around him as he lowered himself down to her again.

Mycroft kissed her on the mouth firmly before pressing his lips across her cheek and then down to her neck. She felt his tip at her entrance as she opened her legs to him again and sighed with content as he slowly slipped inside her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his and ran her fingers down his back as she pushed her head back into the pillow. 

There was a pause as Mycroft breathed heavily into her neck. He didn’t say anything but she knew he was overwhelmed. She kissed the side of his head and then shifted her hips, urging him to move. When he finally did, she groaned loudly with each thrust of his hips. He pushed harder and harder into her until they were both gasping and panting heavily. 

Rory’s nails scratched the skin of his back but it only seemed to encourage him to continue. As he was getting closer to his release he clumsily grasped at the collar of the jumper, he lowered his head to her shoulder and began to assault the exposed skin there. She felt his teeth press into her skin and couldn’t help but tell him, “Yes, mark me.”

Mycroft slipped a hand between them and rubbed quickly against her clit as his thrusts began to lose any sense of control or rhythm. Rory was just tipping over the edge when she felt Mycroft’s teeth push more firmly into her skin. The small bit of pain was enough for her to find her third release and Mycroft followed moments later.

Mycroft let his body rest on Rory’s. His weight was firm on her but she was still able to breath. She held him tight against her and pressed lazy kisses into his sweaty hair and shoulder. She kept her legs wrapped around him and said to him, “I missed you so much. I missed this.” She didn’t expect him to say anything to that as he had confessed he had missed her just before she fell asleep but he surprised her again as he said, “As did I.”

A warmth spread through Rory as Mycroft shifted his weight off her and settled beside her. He was still breathing heavily but seemed to be regaining some of his composure. He turned away from her but she quickly realized it was just to remove the used condom. She couldn’t help but smile at his back. 

Mycroft missed her. He wanted her. He wanted only her. 

It was silly, Rory thought, and she seemed to be setting her standards for him quite low but she also couldn’t help but think about how hard it had to be for Mycroft to admit that he missed her. Twice.

Mycroft went to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He came back after a few moments and pulled the blanket up and nodded for Rory to get underneath. She froze for a moment but followed his direction. He joined her under the blanket. She kept her arms to herself as she was unsure how far Mycroft was willing to go. He laid on his side beside her so he could look at her face but left the slightest gap between them. He studied her with a content look on his face and said, “This is all very new to me.”

“We’ve had sex before,” Rory couldn’t help but say. She knew that’s not what he meant. He sighed and said, “There are emotions involved now.”

“There were always emotions involved,” Rory was quick to say. She lowered her eyes to his bare chest and the hairs peaking from underneath the blanket and said, “At least, for me.”

“I know,” Mycroft said. She met his eyes again and could see a sadness as he went on, “I should have known better the first time around.”

Rory frowned, “Do you regret this? Any of it?” There was a worried tone in her voice but Mycroft soothed it when he said, “Maybe when you tire of sharing a bed with a difficult, old man and leave me to my own devices. Then I’ll just be bitter.”

Rory couldn’t help but smile warmly at him and said, “I suppose it’s too soon to say if this is going to stand the tests of time but as it is right now, I wouldn’t leave you. I’d be more worried about you leaving me.”

“Yes,” Mycroft sighed, “I do seem more the sort to suddenly bolt at the first signs of commitment.”

“Just promise me something,” Rory said, she reached out and pressed her hand on his chest, remembering that day at Sherrinford. She was surprised as his hand covered hers, his fingers teasing the edge of the sleeve of the jumper as he asked, “What?”

Rory gave him a sad smile and said, “That you’ll tell me why when you go.”

Mycroft studied her for a moment and said, “As you said, it’s too soon to tell.”

Rory wanted to lean into Mycroft. She wanted to have him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to kiss him.

There was a knock at the door and Diane’s muffled voice called out, “Mr. Holmes, your brother and parents have arrived. They are in the sitting room.”

“Damn my brother,” Mycroft groaned, throwing his head back as he rolled away from Rory. He closed his eyes and said to Rory, “I told him not to bring them back here after they were done.” He sat up as Rory watched with amusement at his annoyance and called out, “Tell them I’ll be down shortly.”

“And Ms. Tarley, your things have arrived and are in your room.”

Rory and Mycroft looked at each other with wide eyes. He then placed his hand to his face and sighed as Rory blushed furiously and called out, “Thank you!”

“Nothing gets past her,” Mycroft mumbled. Rory rolled her eyes, “It’s not as if we’ve been all that discrete.” Mycroft shot her a look of annoyance before smirking and then said, “Alright then, out of bed with you.”

“But I don’t want to,” Rory whined childishly and buried her face in the pillow. She smiled into it as she breathed in Mycroft’s scent. He pulled the blanket from her, exposing her legs to the cool air and said, “You need to change. I will never hear the end of it from my family if you’re seen parading around my house in my jumpers.”

Rory laughed as she lifted her head and stuck her tongue out at Mycroft and said, “No!” She squealed as Mycroft’s hands wrapped around her ankles. He dragged her to the edge of the bed and stood between her legs. He let go and then slipped his hands under her back and pulled her until she was sitting up. Before Rory could be more difficult, he lowered his head and silenced her with a kiss. His tongue quickly pushed its way into her mouth and she moaned as his hands traveled to her arms and encircled her wrists. She started to squirm against him when he pulled away and said, “To your room, now.”

“Fine,” Rory said with flushed skin and narrowed eyes. He stepped aside so her legs could reach the carpet. She was ready to stomp away from him when she squealed again. Mycroft had pinched her bottom and had a most devious look on his face when she turned to scowl at him.

“I shall endeavor to keep my hands to myself for the rest of the day,” Mycroft said, putting his hands behind his back. She wanted to give him a truly angry look but her eyes took in his entirely naked form. She could see his half-hard cock stirring and she knew if she didn’t leave, they’d be keeping his family waiting for some time. She bit her lip and said, “I’ll meet you downstairs.” She put her panties on, just in case, and left Mycroft to get dressed. 

Rory snuck to her room, afraid to find Mycroft’s family wandering around even though they were expected to be downstairs. Once inside, she found the room in slight disarray. Clearly her things had only just arrived. She knew she’d returned to the room later to find things more orderly. Still, she was able to take a quick shower though she did not wash her hair. She needed to get Mycroft’s scent off her skin. She knew Sherlock had quite the nose though she also knew there was no hiding anything from him. As soon as she arrived downstairs, it would be a confirmation of their relationship.

The bruise on Rory’s shoulder was not as severe as the one that had been on her back but she could clearly make out the teeth marks in her skin. She had considered it several times how it might be odd that she enjoyed the marks on her skin. She was grateful though that he did not leave marks on her neck again. The purpling bruise on her shoulder would easily be hidden by her clothes and was just far enough away that she wouldn’t have to worry about her bra strap resting on it. She pushed on it slightly and felt a hint of arousal at the pain. 

As Rory dressed in a pair of leggings and a long jumper of her own, she couldn’t help but think about how easily she had caved into Mycroft. She couldn’t stay mad at him for even an entire weekend. What was John going to say when she told him? 

Rory stood by what she had said earlier though. If she was going to be hunted down for being with Mycroft, she might as well enjoy what time she could get with him. But what if the danger passed and he no longer needed to protect her? What if he grew bored with her? She thought of Lady Smallwood’s bitterness and worried her fate would be the same. Then she reminded herself that she was going downstairs to sit with Mycroft’s family. That thought gave her the confidence she needed to step out of the room. 

Mycroft was standing at the top of the staircase and looked at Rory as she approached. She asked with confusion, “Were you waiting for me?” He nodded and then said, “I thought it might be more appropriate if we went down together.” 

Rory smiled, she couldn’t help it, and said pleasantly, “I think you’re right.” He offered her his arm and then said, “Just so you’re aware, there’s no getting out of Christmas with my parents now.”

Rory had heard about Christmas with the Holmes family. John told her about the past three Christmases he had spent there. They doted over Rosie like their own grandchild, especially after Mary had died. He liked going there as he wanted Rosie to have some traditions to remember while growing up since his own parents had died long ago. He also told her it was a great time to see both Holmes boys be tortured by their overbearing and affectionate parents. She could relate with her own.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing your childhood room,” Rory said playfully. He glared at her from the corner of his eye as they descended the staircase and said, “If you’re going to tease then you’ll sleep on the couch.” She rolled her eyes and said, “And miss finally christening your bed after all those years?”

“Rory!” Mycroft hissed as his ears burned red, quickly followed by the rest of his face. She couldn’t help but laugh uncontrollably. They paused at the bottom of the stairs as Mycroft waited for her to settle down. He sighed and palmed his face and said, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Hush,” Rory teased, smacking his arm gently and said, “I’ll behave.”

“You’d better,” Mycroft told her sternly.

“Or else what?” Rory instigated further. He gave her a playful smirk and said, “I’ll bruise your bottom so thoroughly you won’t be able to sit for a week.” She flushed at the thought but could say nothing as Mycroft pulled her along with him as he rounded the corner and stepped into the sitting room.

Violet Holmes stood up as soon as she saw them and said, “There you are!”

“Mother,” Mycroft said stiffly, “I’m sure you remember...”

Violet ignored Mycroft and immediately wrapped her arms around Rory and pulled her into a hug while pressing a kiss to each cheek and said, “I have been worried sick that my son chased you away!”

“No,” Rory chuckled nervously, “I’m here.”

Violet looked at Mycroft and said angrily, “Why haven’t you brought her around to visit? You must bring her for Christmas. I refuse to accept no for an answer!”

“I’d be happy to come for Christmas,” Rory said politely. She heard Mycroft sigh before saying, “Yes, mother, of course she’s coming for Christmas.”

“Good, she and Molly can keep mother occupied.”

Rory looked past Violet and saw Sherlock sitting in a chair looking terribly bored. He had a cup of tea in his hand and his leg was crossed over his lap. Rory then saw their father and said with a more chipper tone, “Hello, Mr. Holmes.”

“Ms. Tarley,” he said with a smile as he stood up. He came over with his hand outstretched and said, “How lovely to see you again. I hope you got our flowers on your birthday.”

Rory smiled and said, “I did, thank you so much. They were lovely. I didn’t have a return address or I would have sent something in return.”

“That’s ok,” Siger said as he clasped both his hands around Rory’s and shook it gently. His smile was warm and comforting. He looked at Mycroft who was being scolded by Violet about not going to Sherrinford to see Eurus. He said loudly in an attempt to sidetrack his wife, “So, Sherlock tells me you’re the one who’s gotten our daughter to speak again.”

Rory blushed slightly at the praise in his voice. Violet turned from Mycroft and said to her, “Yes, that’s right. Sherlock told us. How in the world did you think to do it?”

Rory glanced at Mycroft. She didn’t need his worried look to tell her to neglect the detail that she had been forced against her will. She simply shrugged and said, “I just thought she could use a friend.”

Violet looked at Mycroft and said, “Why didn’t you think of that?!”

“It was Mycroft who asked me to help,” Rory came to his defense. She smiled at Mycroft and said, “He wanted to do anything he could to help his sister.” He blushed slightly but said nothing. 

“Well,” Violet said firmly but cheerfully, “I’m grateful to have you for both my son and my daughter. You’re quite a miracle worker. Now come sit and have tea with us. We need to catch up.”

Mycroft groaned, “Mother...”

“Don’t you ‘Mother’ me, Mycroft Holmes. Sit your bottom down,” Violet ordered as if it were her own home. Rory tried to hide a smile but she saw Siger grin and wink at her. She sat with Mycroft on a rather uncomfortable loveseat across from his parents. 

The afternoon went by both slowly and quickly. There were times she felt like she was under the magnifying glass as Sherlock made comments about her relationship with his brother and more often than not, Violet seemed to be interviewing her to determine if she was a viable wife for Mycroft. She seemed to have everyone’s blessings to be with Mycroft, not that it would have mattered to him, but it felt nice to know there were no objections. She couldn’t help but wonder how her family would behave once they met Mycroft. She then questioned whether or not he would ever want to meet them. It seemed like such typical and mundane relationship milestones that she was sure he would turn his nose up at it. 

They shared lunch together in the dining room and Rory found herself laughing nearly constantly at embarrassing stories that Violet and Siger shared about their sons. Rory had caught them both blushing several times over the course of the meal.

It was a relief though when Sherlock announced his departure in order to meet with Molly at St. Bart’s for the end of her shift. He surprised Rory by hugging her after his parents and said in her ear, “You keep my brother on his toes, you hear?” She smiled and whispered back, “I’ll do you proud, don’t you worry.” He pulled away and winked at her before saying to his brother, “She’s definitely a good fit for you, brother. Try not to screw it up.”

“Oh, Sherlock!” Violet said with annoyance but he ignored her as Mycroft said while rolling his eyes, “Thank you for your enlightening wisdom, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock lowered his voice so his parents could not hear and said, “I mean it, Mycroft.”

Rory blushed at his words. He gave her a slight nod with a serious expression before quickly leaving them. She looked to Mycroft who seemed to be refusing to meet her eye. She decided to say nothing even if it left her feeling touched that Sherlock really did approve of her, even if he had made that sentiment known when she was at Baker Street. She also realized there was another meaning to his words.

Once Sherlock was gone, Violet and Siger also started to say their goodbyes. They wanted to get some shopping done but didn’t seem too upset when both Mycroft and Rory declined the invitation to join them. Rory was glad Mycroft had given them their own house in the theater district. At first she thought it was rude to not want his parents to stay in his own home but even she could appreciate keeping her own space to herself. It made her wonder if she ever imposed on Mycroft without him saying so. 

It was a relief when they were finally alone. She hadn’t realized how much noise his family seemed to produce until the house was silent. They stood in the entryway once Mycroft closed the door when his parents were past the gate. He looked to Rory and said, “Christmas is going to be unbearable.”

Rory couldn’t help but laugh and say, “You’ll survive.”

Before she could say anything else, Mycroft was on her and taking her by surprise. His mouth pressed firmly against her as his hands cradled her head, keeping her in place. His fingers tangled in her hair as she quickly responded and opened her mouth to his.

Mycroft kissed her deeply for several moments before he finally pulled away. His cheeks and ears were red as he said while only inches from her face, “I’ve been wanting to do that since the moment we walked down the stairs.”

A warm, fluttering feeling of happiness grew in Rory and she smiled widely. She couldn’t help it and tried to cover her mouth with her hand. She didn’t want to say anything in fear of embarrassing him into not speaking so freely about his desires for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. He had what Rory could say was an almost-smile on his face. His features looked lighter and amused. He said, “Don’t cover your smile.” His tone was stern but his eyes showed a glimmer of playfulness. He then looked at her with awe and muttered more to himself, “What are you doing to me?”

Rory didn’t know how to answer that and she knew she was going to have plenty of time to think about it as his phone went off in his pocket. They both sighed as he pulled out the device and looked at it with disappointment and announced, “It’s Lady Smallwood.” 

“Hello, Alicia,” Mycroft said in a serious tone as he answered the call. She felt a small sense of guilt at the use of the name Mycroft had been reduced to using. It had taken some time for Rory to understand that she only allowed those truly close with her to use the name Elisabeth.

Rory held her breath as Mycroft held the phone to his ear as if her employer would be able to hear her and recognize her. She watched as his shoulders slumped and knew it could not possibly be good when he said, “Yes, I did call on your assistant today. Was Anthea not sufficient with the tasks that you had requested of Ms. Tarley?”

Mycroft paused and then said, “You know I’ve been using her in the rehabilitation of my sister and today she was needed for a meeting with my family regarding her progress.” He fell silent again before sighing and said, “I’m aware she wasn’t on the manifest to Sherrinford, Alicia. Today’s visit, as I’m sure you were able to see, was for my parents. We conducted our meeting at my house.”

Mycroft then looked at Rory with concern and said, “No, she’s not here. She just left, as did my brother and my parents.”

Rory paled, wondering if she was suspicious of them. Mycroft didn’t look too alarmed so she tried her best to stay calm as he said, “I have a lot of work to do today and having a guest would only be a hinderance.” His ears went red a few moments later and he said into the phone in a more muttered tone, “Surely that’s something your betrothed can assist you with.”

Rory’s eyes went wide as she understood what was happening. She looked at Mycroft with shock and concern, knowing that he would refuse Lady Smallwood but it would leave them, or at least just Rory, guessing at what the repercussions would be. She felt a small swell of pride though when he said, “It sounds like that can wait until we get to the office tomorrow. I’ll have Anthea put you on my schedule.” 

Suddenly a grim look overcame Mycroft. She could see him grinding his molars before he said, “I told you this would happen.” He sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose and said, “Wait an hour before arriving.” He then ended the call. 

Rory frowned at Mycroft as he said, “Lady Smallwood is coming over.”

“What is going on?” Rory asked, not sure if he would be forthcoming with that information. He surprised her by saying, “It appears that we are not Sir Edwin’s only target.” 

A confused look overcame Rory as she said, “But I thought she was trying to help him.”

Mycroft pocketed his phone and said, “It seems that he has discovered some interesting information about Sir Thomas.” Rory was trying to make sense of everything and said, “But wait, was she trying to get in your pants or asking for your help?” He looked annoyed though not with her and said, “Both.”

Rory couldn’t help but shake her head and said, “I don’t even know where to begin on making sense of her sometimes.”

Mycroft then said, “I’m going to need you to make yourself scarce. You know she can’t see you.”

“I understand,” Rory said, her shoulders slumping. She knew Mycroft was a busy man and had hoped to enjoy his undivided attention for just a little while now that his family had left. She tried not to let disappointment consume as he had even warned her that their time together would often be interrupted.

Mycroft then surprised again Rory by grabbing her arm and pulling her to him as she was beginning to step away from him. His mouth was on hers once more but just as Rory was reaching out for him, they heard footsteps and quickly parted. Their faces glowed red as Diane looked at them with an eyebrow raised in amusement. She smirked as she said, “Don’t mind me. I was just going into the sitting room to clean up.” She winked at Rory as she walked past them. 

“Told you we weren’t discrete,” Rory said playfully to Mycroft. 

Mycroft ignored her and said, “We have just under an hour.”

“And what do you expect to do in that time?” Rory asked skeptically.

Mycroft didn’t answer her with words. He caught her entirely off guard as he moved quickly and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. She knew she was light but she was still surprised by his strength and squealed nervously as he carried her up the steps. She noted he was well winded by the time he got to the top of the stairs and was ready to tell him to put her down when she noticed he was not going toward his bedroom. 

They entered Rory’s room, which was already organized. He dropped her less than gracefully on her bed. She looked up at him, noting his red face and the small beads of sweat on his brow. She couldn’t help but shake her head and smile sympathetically and said, “Sit down.”

“I’m fine,” Mycroft huffed. She rolled her eyes and reached out to him. She pulled him by his lapels until he sat on the end of the bed. She let her own feet hit the carpet before moving to stand between his legs. He was still panting as she ran her hands up his arms while he moved his hands to grip at her hips. He then said, “I was exercising while I was in China. I expected that to have gone smoother than it did.”

Rory smiled before leaning into him as her hands rested on his shoulders. He pulled her firmly against him as their mouths met in an open-mouthed kiss. Her hands quickly moved to the back of his neck and her fingers tickled the hairs on the back of his head.

After a few moments, Mycroft pulled back to take several deep breaths. Rory smiled and said, “Relax.”

Mycroft did not resist her and Rory had to admit it felt weird to be the one really taking control. Still, it was a nice change of pace. She leaned into him again and kissed him slowly. She used her left hand to keep his head in place as she kissed along his jawline to his neck. He inhaled sharply as she sucked gently over his pulse point. She knew better than to leave a mark so she only lingered for a moment. He pulled her hips tighter against him as she moved her hands to slide down his body while she breathed gently beside his ear.

Once Rory’s hand landed on his trousers, he lightened the pressure on her hips so she had room to undo his belt and unbutton his trousers. She looked down as her hands worked to open his trousers and then looked at Mycroft’s face through her eyelashes. He was breathing slower now but deeply and his head was tilting back as her fingers ghosted over his erection that was still confined by his briefs. 

Rory didn’t need to say anything, he lifted his hips so she could slid his trousers and briefs down together, allowing his erection to spring up once it was free. 

The air in the room was cold so she moved quickly as she took his impressive length in one of her small hands. She stroked him gently and observed him as his breathing turned to slight whimpers. She leaned into him kissed under his chin near his Adam’s apple. She could feel the slight scraping of his skin on hers and she couldn’t help but wonder for a moment what he’d look like with a beard. She imagined the feel of it between her thighs and found herself squirming against him at the thought.

After several languid strokes, Rory lowered herself to her knees until she was eye level with his cock. He looked down at her and moaned at the view. His eyes quickly shut as she decided to forgo teasing him and parted her lips to take him in the wet heat of her mouth.

“Rory,” Mycroft gasped as his hands instinctively went to her hair. He pulled firmly on her locks, causing her to moan with her mouth on him. He seemed to enjoy the sensation as he whimpered once more. 

Despite his grip on her hair, he did not force her movements. Perhaps it was because he didn’t need to as Rory relaxed the muscles of her neck and jaw so she could take him as deep as possible. She tried to suppress her gag reflex as best as she could and felt encouraged to moved to faster when she heard a slew of dirty words escaping Mycroft’s mouth.

Mycroft only spoke so vulgarly in the bedroom and it surprised Rory each time. Even though it was unexpected, it still turned her on. She liked knowing that she also turned him on and dropped his stiff demeanor with her. She was more surprised this time though when he said, “Yes, my dear.”

 _My dear_.

Rory hummed in approval at the endearment but figured he did not make that connection as he groaned, “Don’t stop, want you to make me cum.” His hips were starting to buck up and his hands were all starting to push down on her head. She gripped at the pale skin of his thighs as she tried to brace herself. She bobbed her head as fast as she could, humming for him and urging him on.

Mycroft tried to find the words to tell him he was close but she already knew. She could feel him throbbing against her tongue as she ran it along the underside of his cock. When he finally reached his orgasm, he held her head down as if she wasn’t already willing to swallow every drop of his release. It was slightly salty and bitter but she was still excited to please him by taking it all. He relaxed his grip so she could finally lift her head and she found herself wiping some spit from her chin with the back of her hand. He watched her through half shut eyes and then feebly laughed, “And to think I thought an hour wasn’t enough time for me to enjoy myself.”

Rory shyly smiled as she stood up. His hands went to her hips again but he only gently pulled her to him so he could kiss her. He showed no aversions to the taste of his own seed as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She draped her arms over his shoulders and simply enjoyed kissing him. 

When Mycroft finally broke the kiss he said, “I don’t think we have enough time for me to properly return the favor in a way that would meet my standards.” She rolled her eyes playfully as he added, “Also, I don’t think I have the energy.”

Rory wished they could just lay in bed together and cuddle, even if that was something he didn’t do. She’d be fine just laying beside him but he still needed to meet with Lady Smallwood and there wouldn’t be enough time to change his suit if he got his current one all wrinkled from laying in it.

It seemed Rory had slipped into her thoughts and Mycroft could tell. He brushed his knuckles under her chin to get her attention and asked, “What are you thinking about?” 

“You,” Rory said bluntly while blushing slightly. The corners of his lips turned up just slightly as he said, “Don’t dwell on me too much, my dear.”

Rory couldn’t help but smile at hearing him say it again. She hesitantly asked, “Do you call anyone else that?”

“Call them what?” He asked with slight confusion. Her cheeks were burning red as she clarified, “My dear.” 

“Ah,” he said with understanding as she then said, “You said you didn’t use endearments this morning.” He brushed his knuckles under her chin once more before running his thumb just below her bottom lip. He seemed to hold her in place with her chin cradled by the curve of his finger as he kissed her firmly but briefly. He then said, “I’ll admit that you’re the first and, as it stands, the only.” 

“Good,” Rory said, simultaneously approving of the endearment while confirming their exclusivity. She couldn’t help but place her hands on his chest. He tensed at the touch for a moment but then relaxed as she said, “I really wish I could have you to myself all day.” She followed with a sigh. He frowned with annoyance as he said, “As do I.” He then gently guided Rory to step back so he could stand up. She bent down to pull up his trousers for him and gave him a slight wink. His ears went slightly red as he thanked her while buttoning himself up and tucking his shirt in.

Mycroft then said, “As this is our first day in a committed relationship, I think it would be appropriate to celebrate. Once Lady Smallwood has left, would you care to go out for dinner?”

“Is it safe?” Rory asked hesitantly. He straightened his posture as if to be intimidating and said, “My dear, as long as you’re with me you’ll be safe.” She gave him a soft smile and said, “I’d love to then.”

“Good,” Mycroft said. He then glanced to her door and said, “I suppose I should go spruce up before _she_ arrives.” He looked back at Rory and said awkwardly, “Thank you.”

Rory laughed, not able to hold it in and said, “You don’t have to thank me for giving you a blow job. I was more than happy to do it.”

“Well,” Mycroft said with an unsureness, “then enjoy your afternoon. I’ll see you shortly.”

Mycroft then started to move toward the door but Rory grabbed him by the sleeve. She felt her heart race with nervousness as she tried to be confident when she said, “One more kiss before you go?”

“Of course,” he said and paused. He then added, “My dear.” She smiled as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her briefly before leaving her alone. He shut the door behind him on his way out. 

Rory stared at the door for several moments as she tried to make sense of the whirlwind day she was still in the middle of. All she kept thinking was that she was actually in a real relationship with Mycroft Holmes.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God,” Rory said to herself before collapsing on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, gripping the sheets as if she were on a tilt-a-whirl that was going to throw her into the great unknown. She supposed she should also be considering that her life was in danger but the elation she felt knowing that Mycroft wanted her and was lowering barriers for her was all consuming. 

John had told Rory numerous times that Mycroft was easily the most powerful, and dangerous, man in the country. Somehow, she had fallen in love with him and she was almost certain he was in love with her but she knew she could pull his teeth out and he’d be unlikely to admit it. She didn’t need him to tell her though she considered the endearment he had bestowed upon her to be more than acceptable.

As Rory tried to calm herself, her phone rang from the nightstand. She had left it in the room all day on the charger. She quickly reached over to grab it and paled when she saw it was John calling her. She had completely forgotten about him.

“Hey, John,” Rory said with a grimace, waiting to be scolded. She was not disappointed. 

“You’re lucky Sherlock told me you were safe or I would have showed up there and hit you both upside the head!” John shouted so loudly she had to hold the phone away from her ear. He went on, “And yes, I’m fully aware that you and Mycroft have made amends despite the fact he’s the reason you’re in danger in the first place!”

Rory tried to squeeze a word in as he continued to shout, “A single phone call or text would have easily been sufficient so that I knew you weren’t kidnapped or dead!”

“I’m sorry!” Rory finally shouted over him, causing him to pause his ranting. She said it again but much calmer, “I’m sorry. It’s been a hell of a day and you’re right. I should have called you and I didn’t. I promise I won’t let it happen again.”

There was a moment of silence before John said, “Christ, it’s so much easier to get through to you than Sherlock.” They both chuckled before he asked, “Alright, so spill the details.” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes before she eagerly told him what had happened since he had left her alone the night before. She left out the fine details of their bedroom encounters but made sure to emphasize that he had given her a pet name and couldn’t help but drag her into passionate kisses.

“You’re definitely in the honeymoon period,” John warned her. She sighed, “I know but isn’t it exciting that Mycroft is so... normal?” John huffed, “He’s far from normal. That whole family is bizarre.”

Rory rolled her eyes but said, “I’m officially invited to Christmas.”

“I won’t be joining you,” John told her regretfully, “Madison invited me to spend the holidays with your family.” He then asked, “You’re going to tell your family about Mycroft, right? As far I’m aware, your family thinks you and I are dating and they’re going to be in for a shock when I show up with Madison and you’re nowhere to be seen.”

Rory frowned and replied grimly, “I’ll tell them. I just need to make sure it’s ok with Mycroft. He wants to keep our relationship under wraps.”

“And I completely agree with him,” John said, “Secrecy will keep you safe.”

“I’m not planning on shouting it on the rooftops but I think it’d be nice if my family and closest friends can know that I’m not on my way to spinsterhood,” she told him. She then sighed and said, “I can’t say that it’s all been entirely smooth today though.”

John asked warily, “What happened?”

Rory explained what she knew so far about Lady Smallwood being under Sir Edwin’s thumb as well. She also told him with slight annoyance that she was expected to arrive shortly to meet with Mycroft and that she had tried to proposition him for sex as well. 

“You two are playing a dangerous game,” John warned her. She knew he was right but said, “It’ll be fine.” She then said, “Oh! How’s Pickles doing? I’m sorry I left him there. I can ask Mycroft about getting him.”

“Don’t rush,” John told and then chuckled, “It seems he actually likes Rosie. They’ve been getting along famously all day.” 

Rory asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” John told her, “I’ve been playing around with the idea of getting a pet for her and this seems to work for the time being. As long as your sister doesn’t mind since you’re living with Mycroft now.”

Rory pouted and said, “I’m not living with Mycroft. I’m just staying with him until things are safer.”

“Do you honestly think that he’s going to let you move out even if it was safe to do so?” He asked her skeptically and then added, “Do you think _you_ would want to move out?” She hated that he was so often right but refused to make it easy for him by saying, “I don’t know but we’ll see. If anything changes with Pickles, let me know.”

“Will do,” John told her.

They chatted more casually for a few more minutes before John had to go stop Rosie from wading into Pickles’ litter box. They said their goodbyes and she promised to check in with him regularly. 

Once the call ended, Rory saw the previous notifications on her phone. She had several text messages from her family checking in on her. She normally tried to call them on the weekends since she recently was too busy to visit on weekends. She had several missed calls and texts from John. The last was a missed call from Gabby. She left a voicemail asking for Rory to call her back but didn’t say why.

Rory called Gabby, wondering if everything was ok with her friend. They hardly spoke since her birthday due to their work schedules but they did text each other periodically.

“Rory!” Gabby answered on the second ring. Rory couldn’t help but smile and say, “Hey there, lovely lady. Long time no talk.”

“I know!” Gabby enthused and asked, “How are you? Make up with your copper yet?”

Rory rolled her eyes. She knew Gabby thought Greg was gorgeous and that she was stupid for letting him go. She took great pride in saying, “He’s actually in a lovely relationship with one of his colleagues and yours truly helped make it happy.”

“Rory!” Gabby shouted again though with disappointment, “He was a silver fox and you just let him go?!” Rory laughed and said, “He was the right guy for me. Trust me.”

There was a pause before Gabby asked suspiciously, “Is there another guy in the picture?” She blushed and was grateful they were not talking face-to-face. She replied, “There might be but I’m not at liberty to discuss him with you at this time.”

“Please tell me he’s at least as gorgeous as the copper,” Gabby nearly pleaded. Rory rolled her eyes before she replied with sincerity, “I think he’s gorgeous.” She knew from an outsider’s perspective that Greg was more conventionally attractive than Mycroft. He was a solid man with beautiful tan skin and a dazzling smile. Mycroft was tall and lanky with pale freckled skin, a large nose, and thinning hair but if she put the two men side-by-side, she would take Mycroft every time. 

It was strange to think that she would never have thought that a year ago. It was almost as if everything she knew about seemed to become a part of her features, making him more and more attractive the more she had gotten to know him. She felt her own body warm for a moment as she thought of his naked body from earlier. 

“So, he’s got a great personality is what you’re saying,” Gabby said with a hint of disappointment. Rory frowned and couldn’t help but say, “Not exactly.” It was true though. Mycroft was a difficult person and Rory was almost certain that had she been anyone else, she would not have gotten along with him at all. Gabby then said with concern, “Please don’t tell me he’s another Geoff. You know you deserve so much better than that.”

“I promise he’s nothing like Geoff,” Rory told her sincerely, “He’s complicated and difficult but I promise that I wouldn’t be pursuing anything with him if it wasn’t real.”

Gabby didn’t sound convinced but said, “If you need out of that relationship, just say the word. I don’t want you putting yourself through all that crap again.” 

“I’m fine,” Rory told her firmly and then changed the subject, “How are you? Is everything ok?”

Gabby huffed but readily accepted the turn in the conversation and said, “It’s a bloody nightmare. Neil’s parents are trying to make us get married in India and my parents want us to have a proper wedding here so we’re compromising and eloping next week and not telling any of them until after.”

“Eloping?” Rory asked hesitantly. Gabby told her excitedly, “We submitted the paperwork last month and it all went through. We’re going to get married at Marylebone Town Hall only we need to have two witnesses. Neil has one of his band mates and I thought it’d be perfect if you could be the second witness, almost like my maid-of-honor.”

Rory felt touched and said warmly, “Gabby, I’d love to be there.” She knew she’d have to work the details out with Mycroft but she’d make sure that she was there and said, “Just send me the details and I will be the best witness you could ever ask for.”

“Thank you!” Gabby shouted and then said, “I know life has been busy and we haven’t had a chance to talk much but it’ll be so good to see you. We really do need to hang out soon.”

“I know,” Rory said, realizing that she couldn’t remember the last time she had had a proper outing with a friend her own age and that wasn’t work related. She didn’t consider Lady Smallwood’s party the gift before to count and while she enjoyed drinking with John, Sherlock, Greg, and Sally, she did miss talking with someone who wasn’t nearing or ending a mid-life crisis of sorts. 

The two women continued to talk about all sorts of things such as the wedding and what to wear, Neil’s band and how they were going on tour around Europe over the summer, and their jobs. Gabby complained about the coffee shop and how she was trying desperately to find something better. She was in the middle of sharing some strong opinions about her coworkers when the slipped into Rory’s mind and she cut her off and said, “Would you like to work with me?”

“What?” Gabby asked in confusion.

Rory become enthusiastic and said, “I need to find a replacement for my old position. It’s a junior assistant position. The pay isn’t anything special to start but you’ll have a pretty stable schedule and decent benefits.” She knew all she had to do was tell Mycroft and he’d make it happen but she told her, “I know the hiring manager and I’m pretty sure if you submitted a CV that I could get you in.”

“That would be incredible,” Gabby said in disbelief that it could be so easy. She promised to work on her CV first thing in the morning and send it her way. 

After a few minutes, Gabby announced she needed to go as her clothes in the basement laundry machines needed to be moved around before the creepy neighbor tried to steal her socks again. They said their goodbyes and then Rory was left to take in the silence of her room once more. 

Rory sent a few texts messages to her family just to check in and then curled up on the bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her chest. She felt so overwhelmed by all the good and even the bad but somehow managed to push all the thoughts from her mind as she focused on breathing deeply and calmly. 

Once Rory seemed mellow, she slowly started letting thoughts creep one by one into her mind so that she wasn’t scrambling to sort through so many emotions at once. She focused on the positive first. Of course, Mycroft was the top of that list and she then thought about her happiness for Gabby getting married on her own terms. She then also thought about John and his loyalty to her as a friend. She even thought of Greg and how she really was truly happy things were working out with him and Sally. She then even smiled at thought of Sherlock and Molly, their baby which would be arriving into the world in a few short months. Even Mr. and Mrs. Holmes came to mind as she thought about spending the holidays with them. 

It seemed the list of things going well in her life was countless but then she he remembered the darker things. She thought of Sir Edwin and then she thought of Lady Smallwood and what she could possibly be doing while under the same roof as her. Geoff passed through her thoughts but she knew she was safe from him so she didn’t dwell on it too much but it didn’t remind her of Eurus. Even though things seemed calm and stable with Eurus, she always worried she’d find her way back to her old mind and attack once more. 

As Rory compared her mental lists, she knew there were more good things than bad things and she was grateful for that. As she shuffled through the good things once more, she started to nod off.

A warm hand on Rory’s cheek caused her to stir. She opened her eyes to a dark silhouette over her in the now dim room. It took a few moments for the sleep to wear off for her to focus. It was Mycroft. She gave him a tired smile and said, “I was just resting my eyes for a moment.”

“It’s nearly midnight,” Mycroft told her as he sat on the side of the bed beside her. She shook her head and said, “It can’t be. We’re supposed to have dinner.” She could barely make out Mycroft’s frown as he said, “Something has come up and I won’t be back until the morning.”

Rory tried to push herself up but Mycroft gently stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and said, “Sleep. I just wanted to say goodnight before I left.”

“What’s happening?” Rory asked, wanting to at least know some semblance of a detail of his late night plans even though she was sleep drunk and could barely form a coherent thought. He sighed and said, “I’ll tell you in the morning.” He then leaned down and kissed Rory’s temple and said, “Go back to sleep.” A part of her wanted to be stubborn and resist the comfort of sleep that was trying to rope her back in but she only nodded her head and closed her eyes once more.


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you x1000000 for your patience everyone! I’m giving you an extra long chapter for being so awesome (also I just didn’t know when to stop)
> 
> It’s so long and I just wanted to get it out there so if there’s any major typos, I apologize but I gave up checking like halfway. Anyways... enjoy!

The urge to nest was growing strong in Rory again and she and Diane had spent most of the day working in the nursery. She had accepted defeat and went with the original paint she had picked out as she didn’t know when she’d be able to get new colors from the shops. They set up the furniture and were putting clothes in drawers throughout most of the afternoon. 

Once they had done enough, Rory went to her shared room with Mycroft and started to organize. She sorted through her clothes and collected items to donate and then arranged everything by color so that it resembled Mycroft’s immaculate side of the closet. 

Rory took out most of her work clothes as she was certain she was done. It had taken a lot of coaxing from Mycroft to accept that it was perfectly acceptable for her to not return to work after the babies were born. She felt she needed to pull her own weight even if money was never going to be an issue for them. She felt the constant need to prove that she wasn’t using him and that she had worth in society.

Mycroft had convinced her that society was flawed and she did not need to do menial work as she was worthy regardless. He told her this many times before it started to stick. 

Knowing that Mycroft was retiring made her feel more comfortable about not returning to the workforce. His reason to be with his family was more than acceptable so why did she feel she could not do the same? She looked forward to entire days with him and the ensuing chaos having two children at the same time. 

As Rory went through her closet, she opened the same that contained her jewelry. She still had the diamonds from Mrs. Hudson and there was a hefty ruby and diamond necklace that Violet Holmes had given her. She fingered the stone gently and remembered the Christmas that she had given it to her. It was around the time where it felt like everything in her life was cascading. It was a time of joy but also a time of fear. So was just happy that they made it out in one piece.

Rory rubbed her bump as she looked at the necklace and let her mind drift.  
——————————

Rory woke to the sound of her phone’s alarm in her room in Mycroft’s house. She remembered Mycroft coming to her in the night but couldn’t help but wonder if it had been real or a dream. Either way, she was alone and disappointed to not be in his bed. It seemed the day before had been a lifetime away.

She silenced her phone and then looked at it blankly. She didn’t remember setting her alarm though she needed to be up and getting ready for work. She groaned, not wanting to go to the office and face Lady Smallwood knowing that she had to hide away in her room all evening to avoid being discovered when she had come over to meet with Mycroft. 

Rory got out of bed and started to get ready for work. Her morning routine passed by in a haze. When she was dressed, she went downstairs expecting to see Mycroft in the dining room. Not even his morning paper was there. She went into the kitchen to find Harold, Diane, and Roger chatting over coffee while Harold cooked. She enjoyed a quick breakfast with them before Roger took her to work. Diane had let Rory know that Mycroft had never come home.

“Don’t worry,” Diane told her calmly, “Mr. Holmes is an important enough man that if he was missing, very important people would know.” Rory wanted to think she counted as an important person but she knew she meant people with even higher security clearances than Rory. She pretended like the words comforted her before she left.

Roger walked Rory into the building where she was handed off to a security guard on staff in the building to escort her upstairs. She received a few curious looks. Regular employees did not have guards escorting them through the building unless they were getting fired and being escorted out. 

Once Rory was installed at her desk, she tried to focus her mind on her tasks. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved that Lady Smallwood hadn’t arrived yet but it was nice to know she wouldn’t be berating her for being so disoriented, especially on a Monday morning.

Rory arranged a courier to deposit Lady Smallwood’s money from the party as she wasn’t allowed any detours without Mycroft’s permission so she didn’t bother asking Roger if they could stop at the bank. If Mycroft was busy, she didn’t want to bother him with something so insignificant. 

The morning went quickly but the entire time she was left feeling unsettled. She didn’t know what she was fearing the most. She imagined that Mycroft had run off with Lady Smallwood or perhaps Sir Edwin had gotten to him. She would rather he be alive with Lady Smallwood than dead or hurt but either outcome would still be devastating to her.

It wasn’t until Rory went to the break room to make a cup of tea that she understood why she had not seen Mycroft or Lady Smallwood all morning.

“I heard the note said he was gay and liked little boys,” Rory overheard one of the junior assistants for another committee head say to one of the filing clerks who normally came around to deliver or retrieve sensitive files when they were recalled for committee meetings. The clerk said, “I heard it said he embezzled money from children’s charities.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Rory asked. They looked at her with surprise that she had just spoken to them. She normally didn’t converse with anyone in the break room. If Lady Smallwood ever caught her socializing on the job, she’d have more than a few words for her.

The assistant said, “Sir Thomas was found dead this morning. Apparently he hung himself.” Rory paled at the news as the clerk then said, “I think he didn’t want to marry Lady Smallwood and that was his only way out.” The two women snickered but Rory didn’t find it funny. She quickly asked, “How did you hear about this?”

The clerk said with a shrug, “The rumor mill. It’s going to be in the evening papers.”

It seemed that the rest of the world found out when Rory did though because she went back to her desk and was bombarded by phone calls from reporters wanting to speak with Lady Smallwood along with colleagues who wanted to offer their condolences. The worst was the flower arrangements that began to show up after lunch. She called security and told them not to allow anything else to be delivered upstairs.

After nearly thirty phone calls in the span of two hours, Rory set the phone to voicemail. She was sick of repeating herself that Lady Smallwood was unavailable for comment or condolences. She wondered if she should reach out to Mycroft about any of it but worried that there could be a chance that Lady Smallwood might be near him to know it was her calling or texting him. 

It was near the end of the day when she received a text from John that read, _I just found out about Sir Thomas. I’m so sorry. Mycroft has Sherlock looking into it. Are you ok?_

She texted John back, _Thanks, I’m ok. Been left out of the loop. Had to find out through office gossip. Is Mycroft safe? I haven’t seen him since last night._

A few moments passed and she received his response, _He was at Baker Street this morning when I dropped Rosie off with Mrs. H. Haven’t seen him since._

Rory sighed and set her phone down. She hated not knowing what was happening and where he was. She took a long, deep breath and reminded herself that this was going to be her life now. She was going to need to get used to Mycroft not telling her things and not contacting her. She didn’t like it but he had warned her and she had said she could handle it. She needed to prove it. 

Five o’clock rolled around and a security guard arrived to escort Rory out of the building as soon as she had stood up from her desk. She was handed off to Roger who then opened the door for her. She nearly dove headfirst into the car when she saw Mycroft sitting in the backseat.

“How was your day?” Mycroft asked rather nonchalantly once the door was closed, prompting her to smack his arm and say, “Where have you been?!”

Mycroft arched an eyebrow in amusement and said, “I’m sure you’ve been made aware of what happened with Sir Thomas.” She nodded as he went on, “Sherlock believes his death was only made to appear as a suicide. Despite surveillance on Sir Edwin, we can’t find anything to connect him but we’re hoping Sherlock will find something soon.”

“Is Lady Smallwood ok? I haven’t heard anything from her all day,” Rory said with concern. Mycroft didn’t look too concerned for her when he said, “She’s going to be taking a bereavement leave for the next month. She’s asked me to take charge of you during this time.”

Rory couldn’t help but blush slightly and ask, “So, she still doesn’t know?”

“About us?” He responded, “No, but I’m not sure how long that will last if Sir Edwin’s plan is to sow discourse in the ranks of the higher workings of the government.” She frowned and then remembered what she had heard in the break room and asked, “Is it true that there was a note? I heard about Sir Thomas through gossip. They said there was some scandalous note he left behind.”

Mycroft sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, “Yes, there was a note though I wouldn’t say it was very scandalous. He confessed to being gay and having affairs with men despite his engagement.” He shook his head and added, “It appears Lady Smallwood knew and it was part of an arrangement they had established.”

Rory was surprised by that news and said, “Why would she agree to marry him under those conditions?”

Mycroft looked at her and said, “There are some things we do in our positions for our career that have many underlying reasons. They had their reasons and they were entirely valid but I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to discuss those with you.”

“Oh,” Rory said, taken aback slightly. It seemed to be one of the first times Mycroft outwardly refused to give her information. She simply nodded and then looked down at her hands in her lap and said, “Well, I’m just glad you’re safe. I was worried when you weren’t back this morning.” She hesitantly lifted her head to look back at Mycroft to see him looking at her with concern and said, “I can’t go into much detail but I want you to know that nothing inappropriate occurred between us.”

Rory let a small smile slip on her face and she said with relief, “Good.”

Mycroft let out another sigh before he said, “I owe you dinner but I think it best that we save our celebrations until the situation with Sir Edwin is resolved.”

Rory truly didn’t care about dinner with Mycroft. She timidly reached her hand to his that rested on his own lap and slipped her fingers into his palm and said, “I don’t mind.”

Mycroft squeezed her hand gently before setting it back on her own lap. She felt slight disappointment but was beginning to understand that he did not care for handholding. She would take those gentle squeezes over nothing. He then said, “I’m awaiting on updates from Sherlock before I can take my next steps. While I wait, would you be interested in watching a film with me this evening?”

Rory was confused for a moment as she didn’t remember there being a television in his grand house. The first time she stayed there, she had asked and was told that the servant quarters had a small screen but she never wanted to intrude on the space that Diane frequented during her personal time. She then remembered when he had first asked her to watch a film with him and she had refused him. It was funny how her feelings changed. She found herself saying contently, “Yes, I would. What did you have in mind?”

Mycroft hummed for a moment and then said, “I was thinking of a silent film, perhaps something of Buster Keaton’s filmography.” Rory had no idea who that was but said, “I’ve never seen a silent film before.” She was surprised as he suddenly became lively and began to tell her about his collection and film projector. She should have known he’d be that kind of film buff. She had previously believed he only cared for documentaries or nonfiction but he enthused about his interest in romances and mysteries.

Rory watched Mycroft speak with absolute awe. It was exciting to her to learn more about something that he was clearly passionate about. It was nice to know that he had interests outside of work. She took in his excitement and matched it with her own as she looked forward to partaking in something he enjoyed. He looked at her with surprise after some time and asked, “I’m not boring you, am I?”

“No!” Rory was quick to say. She then smiled and said, “It all sounds wonderful. I can’t wait!”

“It’s just that you didn’t seem interested when I asked you last winter,” Mycroft told her. She blushed and said, “That was because I was mad at you for making me stay at your house.” He smirked slightly and said, “I’m correct to assume you don’t feel that way now?”

Rory couldn’t help but chuckle and say, “Yes.” He then caught Rory by surprise as he leaned into her and kissed her briefly. She only needed a moment to properly respond to the lip lock but she almost wanted to shout _FINALLLY_.

This was an entirely new type of relationship for Rory. She didn’t know if she could just kiss him whenever she wanted, as long as they were alone, or if she needed to wait for him to make the first move. It had been silently driving her nuts having been so worried for him and to sit beside him with only a brief moment of handholding. 

Unfortunately they arrived to Mycroft’s house, causing him to pull away from her. He then ordered her, “Go put something comfortable on and meet me in the film room. I have a phone call to make and I’ll join you.”

Rory looked hopeful and nodded. She let Roger open the door for her and allowed him to walk her to the front door. She glanced over her shoulder to the car but she couldn’t see Mycroft through the heavily tinted windows.

“I hope you have a good evening, Ms. Tarley,” Roger said politely as he opened the front door for her. She smiled at him and said, “I think I will, thank you. I hope you have a good evening as well.”

“Thank you, Ms. Tarley,” he said with a wink before going back to the car. She blushed slightly as she went into the house. Diane was coming from the maintenance hall under the stairs and said, “Welcome back, Ms. Tarley. Security said Mr. Holmes was with you.” She had a questioning tone in her voice. Rory nodded her head back and said, “He’ll be in shortly.”

“I’ll let Harold know. Dinner should be ready by eight,” Diane said with a smile. Rory replied, “I’ll let Mr. Holmes know. He said he wanted to watch a movie.”

“You remember where the film room is, right?” Diane asked her. Rory nodded. She remembered Diane pointing out the door to her when she had been given the initial tour of the house. She remembered when she warned her, “That’s Mr. Holmes private film room. He’s very particular about his collection so I wouldn’t recommend going in there without his express permission.”

Rory excused herself and went upstairs to her room and changed into more comfortable attire. She put on a pair of leggings, a camisole, and an oversized cardigan that she loved wearing in the winter. She took her hair out of the tight ponytail she had been sporting all day much to the relief of her scalp. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders in irregular waves from the hair-tie. She didn’t bother to brush it out as she knew it would only made her hair frizzy when it was like this. 

Rory took a look in the full-length mirror in her room and sighed. She knew there was nothing seductive about her outfit but she had done exactly as Mycroft suggested and picked out the most comfortable outfit. Despite the number of times she had stayed at his home, she never really wore leisure wear around him. She was either dressed for work, running, or just entirely naked. It could be seen as a bit ridiculous to consider this a milestone toward something like a normal relationship but she’d hold onto every tiny morsel of normality that she could.

After telling herself multiple times that her outfit was fine, she left her room and walked barefoot across the house to Mycroft’s film room. The door was closed and she wondered if she should knock but decided against it.

When she opened the door, the chilly air of the room hit her fully. She turned the light on and her mouth fell open. There were two walls of shelves from floor to ceiling with metal film canisters. The third wall was decorated in vintage film posters and the fourth wall was covered by a projector screen. In the center of the room was a film-projector on a high stand that Rory was certain was older than Mycroft himself. In front of the projector was a swan neck loveseat. 

While Rory waited for Mycroft, she looked over the films on the shelves and noted Mycroft’s meticulous labeling system. She wondered which of the films were his favorite and then found her question easily answered when she noticed only a few showed significant signs of wear on them. She lightly fingered them and smiled to know more about this strange man that she was enamored with. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Mycroft said when he finally joined Rory. She frowned when she saw he was still dressed in the same suit he had been wearing. She had secretly hoped he was going to put on something more casual now that she knew he owned such things in his closet. She just really wanted to know what he looked like in jeans more than anything.

Mycroft saw that she was looking at his collection and asked, “Was there anything that jumped out at you that you’d like me to put on?” Rory came back to herself and looked at the shelf before her. Her fingers were ghosting over a canister that showed more wear than any of the others with the title _Detective Rathbone and the Lady of Mystery_. He noticed her hand and didn’t need to peer closer to see what she was looking at. He simply said, “Ah, yes, that’s a particular favorite of mine.”

While Rory knew he had had another film in mind, she wanted to know more about his favorite film. She carefully pulled it from the shelf and noticed that Mycroft tensed as she held the heavy canister in her hand. She held it out to him and said, “I’d like to see this one.” He simply nodded and rescued the film from her hand and said, “Would you like me to show you how my projector works?” She could see he looked hopeful and she found herself eagerly nodding. He gave her the slightest smile and walked the film the few steps to the projector.

Rory watched and listened carefully as Mycroft pointed out the different parts of the projector. He told her what the different knobs, switches, and dials did as he carefully fed the film into the machine. He showed her how to focus the image on the screen and she watched in awe as the image became clear before her. Despite it being old technology, she was fascinated.

Mycroft dimmed the lights while telling Rory some interesting facts about the film and actors. He then guided Rory to the loveseat and sat beside her. She wanted to lean into him or have him put his arm around her like a nervous young couple on their first date at the cinema but he kept his hands to himself. She found herself glancing at him every few moments and was eventually smiling as she noticed he was mouthing each and every line the actors said. He was consumed by the film that he had probably seen over a hundred times.

They were nearly a half hour into the film when Mycroft finally said to her, “You’re focusing more on me than the movie. If you’re not enjoying it, I can put something else on.”

Rory was grateful for the dark room as she began to blush. She shook her head and said, “It’s wonderful.”

“But?” He said expectantly. Rory smiled and tried to cover her mouth as she didn’t want Mycroft to think she was making fun of him. He said sternly, “What have I said about covering your smile?”

Rory did not immediately put her hand down though and said, “I never imagined you like this.”

“Like how?” He said with confusion, his eyebrows coming together. Her smile grew as she waved at the screen and said over the dialogue from the film, “I never imagined you being a film connoisseur and enjoying witty banter between a couple on screen.”

Mycroft still seemed confused and asked, “Why is it so odd that I like films?”

Rory couldn’t help but roll her eyes and say, “It’s not odd but you take it to a whole different level. Most people have a DVD collection. You probably have the most extensive collection of old films in the country, probably the continent.” She then said, “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before so it’s surprising to me that you’d like something as pedestrian as movies.”

Mycroft stared at her without saying more for several moments. His features softened so he wasn’t as confused looking. His eyes glowed with the light of the projector when he finally said thoughtfully, “It intrigues me to see myself through your eyes sometimes.”

Rory was almost certain that the dark room couldn’t hide the red glow of her face as she blurted out, “I just... think you’re incredible.” She closed her eyes in an attempt to hide from her humiliation but before she could open them again, she felt Mycroft’s warm lips on hers. His hand was soon on her cheek to hold her in place before it moved to run through her free-flowing hair. His other hand moved to her shoulder and was pulling on her to lean into him. 

Rory couldn’t help herself. She leaned into him but then lifted off the seat onto her knees. His hands slid down the sides of her body and gripped her hips tightly, guiding her as a way of giving her permission as she moved her legs to straddle his lap. He then hugged her torso tightly against him as he clutched at the fabric along the back of her cardigan.

It didn’t take long before Rory could feel Mycroft’s excitement at her own core. They kissed deeply as she started to move against him, enjoying the feeling but simultaneously wanting so much more.

The air caused goosebumps to form on her arms when Mycroft finally pushed her cardigan off. Once it was gone, he moved his mouth from hers to the skin of her neck and collarbones. It seemed he was not able to claim enough skin as his hot mouth made its way to her shoulders before moving back to her chest. He pulled the top of her camisole down to expose her left breast. She had went without a bra as it hadn’t seem necessary. Her nipples were tight buds easily seen through the fabric of her top now that she was subject to the cool air. 

Mycroft’s mouth was on her nipple in moments. She let her head fall back as she enjoyed the sensation of his tongue rolling over the hard bud while his other hand pinched and played with her other nipple. She let her own hands bury themselves in his soft hair. She closed her eyes as the light from the projector was in her face. She was sure if she turned around she’d see her shape on the screen but the film was no longer a concern for them.

Soon Mycroft was pressing his hands against the small of her back as he shifted his weight forward on the sofa. He then supported her as he turned and lowered her onto her back. She looked at the ceiling for a moment, seeing the dust in the lines of light from the film before Mycroft’s face appeared before her. She couldn’t help but smile upon seeing his face. His eyes were dark and he looked entirely undone. She had done that to him.

Rory had heard the whispers about Mycroft. She knew he was called the Iceman and for some time she was certain it was an apt description of him but she was learning more about him every day. She knew it was a role he had become so good at playing that he lost himself in it. He was finding his way back to himself. She wondered if she was the cause or if he had become sick and tired of living that way. She didn’t want to flatter herself that she was causing him to thaw but she liked to think that she was at least showing him that it was ok to let his guard down occasionally. 

Mycroft reached out to Rory’s cheek and brushed the soft skin with the knuckle of his index finger and said, “You’re somewhere else right now.” She blushed and realized he was right. He didn’t look upset, only curious, as he asked, “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing bad,” Rory tried to assure him but he said, “Tell me.”

Rory didn’t want to tell him because she was worried that telling him he was softening for her would cause him to put his guard up again. She didn’t think he was entirely aware of the way he had been changing. She sighed and said, “I don’t want to ruin this.”

Mycroft frowned and said, “You can’t say something like that without telling me.” 

Rory studied his face and saw the concern and confusion that had reappeared from a few minutes ago. She sighed again and said, “You’ve changed. For the better.” She paused and watched as his face seemed to go blank. He didn’t move so she went on to say, “I don’t want you to put the walls up against me for telling you.”

Mycroft said nothing as he straightened his back and leaned up again. She frowned and scrambled up so she was sitting against the end of the seat, giving him as much space as she could as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She watched him carefully as he sat fully on the seat and ran his hand through his hair, roughly brushing his ruffled hair down. 

“I have been changing,” Mycroft finally said, agreeing with her. He looked to Rory and said, “I’ve spent years treating everyone with the same cold and calculated approach, even my family.” Rory held her breath as he continued, fearing he’d say something that was going to devastate her. She found herself surprised when he went on to say, “I don’t want to be that way with you. If you’re noticing a change in me then I feel assured I’m doing something right.” He paused and looked to Rory and asked, “Am I doing this right?”

“Oh god yes,” Rory muttered and without warning launched off the seat at him. She kissed him so hard that her teeth hit her own lip. She could taste the slight coppery taste of a small cut that wasn’t bad enough to bleed. If Mycroft could also taste it, he didn’t show any concerns about it as his tongue slipped into her mouth as he quickly responded to her assault.

Before Rory could get back into his lap like before, Mycroft started to pull at the waistband of her leggings. She put her feet on the lush carpet and broke away from him and without any hesitation she pushed them down along with her panties. She nearly fell over when her foot was caught but was steadied by Mycroft who reached down and freed it for her. She leaned into him and connected mouths with him once more as she reached down and started to fumble with the button on his trousers.

It was a rushed and clumsy effort but soon enough she had his trousers and briefs pushed down just enough to release his erection. She was preparing to get on her knees as she remembered they weren’t in the bedroom where the condoms were. It seemed Mycroft had expected this because she heard the crinkle of the foil before she saw it as Mycroft plucked it out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket and said slyly, “I may have made a detour to the bedroom before coming here.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re brilliant?” Rory said as she watched eagerly as he opened the wrapper and unrolled the condom on his length. He smirked and said, “I’ve been told that many times but never in this type of situation.”

“Good,” Rory said as he finished and climbed back on his lap. He held her sides to make sure she didn’t lose balance. Once she was settled on his legs, he ran his hand up the front of her camisole until his fingers reached the skin of her chest. He ran his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her head towards his and kissed roughly. He let go of her neck and brought his hand back down to her hip. He used his hands to urge her to raise up. She moved until she felt the tip of cock near her entrance. She smiled against his lips as she reached down and grasped him to help guide him. He gasped and squeezed her hips even tighter as she sunk down fully.

It felt different than the other times, Rory felt, as they clutched at each other tightly. There was no foreplay, just the urgency to be connected. Their movements were more of a rocking motion. They seemed to be unable to be close enough with each other as they kissed and then pressed their mouths against the skin of necks and behind ears. 

Rory’s fingers clutched Mycroft’s jacket tightly as his pressed into her back through the fabric of her camisole. The rough fabric of his suit rubbed the inside of her thighs as she moved with him. 

It took longer than usual without the foreplay for her orgasm to take over. When it finally happened, she threw her head back as her back arched, pushing herself further against him. Mycroft followed quickly after her with the side of his face pressed against her chest, gasping for air.

When it was all over, they remained entwined as their breathing calmed and their pulses slowed. There were beads of sweat on both their flushed faces. Rory had leaned forward again and lazily rested her forehead against his without thinking. Their eyes were closed as they breathed each other’s air.

In that moment, Rory wanted so badly to open her eyes and tell Mycroft that she loved him. It felt like a sudden explosion in her chest. It would only be a few words and over in a second. Her eyes squeezed shut tighter as she urged herself to say it but it felt as if there was a rope lassoed around the words, pulling them away from her mouth. 

What if it was too much? What if it scared him? It was too soon. It might always be too soon. They were just words, right? She didn’t need to say them as long as she knew how she felt. She was sure he knew how she felt as well. If he wanted to hear those words, she was certain he would have mentioned it. No, keeping the words to herself was safer. She couldn’t risk this. She couldn’t chance losing more moments like this with their bodies wrapped around each other. 

Rory wasn’t sure how long they stayed there on that sofa but they finally broke apart when a flickering noise came from the projector and the screen was an almost blinding white in the dark room.

“Excuse me,” Mycroft said ever so politely as he urged Rory off him. He got up quickly, slipping the condom off, pulling his trousers up, and then walking around the projector quickly. He turned the lights on and then turned the machine off. 

Rory got up and put her leggings and cardigan back on. She looked at Mycroft, feeling blocked from him with the projector and loveseat between them. She wondered if she was the only one who feeling the overwhelming rush of emotion. He looked unsettled as he watched her and then said, “I should go clean up and check to see if Sherlock has any new information.” He paused and watched her for a reaction but she didn’t give him one. He then added, “I shall see you at dinner?”

Rory nodded but said nothing as she felt her chest tighten. He mimicked her nod and was out of the room with the greatest sense of urgency. He left the door open behind him.

A numbness spread over Rory as she stared at the open doorway. She reminded herself firmly that he had prepared her for this. He was changing for her but she knew he would never be everything she ever hoped for. He’d never be entirely vulnerable and affectionate with her. She needed to meet him halfway. She needed to stop expecting so much of him and realize her needs were too great. Some of them needed to be put aside. They had just shared such intimacy and she needed to be grateful. 

After taking several deep breaths, Rory also left the room. 

It seemed Sherlock had made several discoveries. He arrived with John just before dinner and swept Mycroft out the door with him. Mycroft had distantly apologized that she’d be eating alone before rushing off. She barely had a chance to say hello to John or Sherlock. Rory once again told herself he had told her this would happen.

Rory asked Roger, Harold, and Diane to eat dinner with her in the dining room. There was no need for them to eat in the kitchen. She enjoyed their company as a distraction as they laughed over Harold’s decadent cooking. 

When dinner was over and Rory was ready to go upstairs to ready herself for bed, Diane pulled her aside and said, “He’s a busy man but don’t let that fool you into thinking you’re not important.” Rory gave her a weak smile and said, “I know.” 

And she did know. Mycroft was going out of his way to keep her safe. She just needed to settle herself in this unusual relationship. She had no one she could really consult with as there was no one she knew with the shared experience of having a partner who practically ran an entire government. Except of course Lady Smallwood but it was clear she couldn’t go to her for advice. 

Rory slept in her own room again and was unsure if she dreamed of being woken in the night by the shifting of the bed. She vaguely remembered hearing Mycroft’s voice say quietly, “I’ve only a few moments to rest and wanted to see you. Go back to sleep.” She did as the voice said. She woke in the morning to find herself alone and the other side of the bed as pristinely made up as when she had went to bed.

Roger took Rory into work and she spent the day working alongside Anthea. She nearly melted to the floor in embarrassment when the older woman teased, “Now just because you’re shagging the boss doesn’t mean I’ll let you get away with anything.” Her face had turned an embarrassingly splotchy red color, causing Anthea to laugh, “Relax, I know you won’t let it affect your work. I just wanted to make you squirm a bit.”

“He told you?” Rory asked quietly, afraid of a passerby hearing them. Anthea shook her head, “No, of course not. I’m not an idiot though. I put through the paperwork through on the increase of your security.” She then added nonchalantly, “I also have two eyes and can see he had a thing for you months ago so it wasn’t that much of surprise.”

Anthea did not bring it up again which Rory appreciated. They spent the day working without seeing Mycroft at all. It left her feeling worried but Anthea showed no signs of concern though Rory was sure even if she was anxious for her employer, she’d still stay calm and collected. 

Rory managed to get through the day without frantically texting Mycroft for an update of some sort. She felt the urge to contact him grow when he hadn’t returned by dinner. She called John who said that he had gone off with Sherlock and hadn’t heard from the consulting detective either. He had not joined them as he had to take care of Rosie but he assured her that everything was fine. “No news is good news,” he told her. She tried her best to believe him. 

The work week went by in a haze and she did not hear from Mycroft at all. Gabby’s wedding was the next day and she had not had a chance to ask Mycroft if she could go. She had already asked Roger and he said, “I can’t take you anywhere that’s not work unless Mr. Holmes gives me permission. Sorry, Ms. Tarley.”

Gabby had texted Rory to confirm she was going and she had responded as if there was nothing holding her back, _I wouldn’t miss it for the world!_ She would go even if it meant going behind Mycroft’s back.

That night, Rory decided to sleep in Mycroft’s room. She missed him and suspected that he would be absent as he had been all week. She wanted to fall asleep to his scent on the sheets. She had wanted to sleep there all week but was unsure how he’d feel about that. If he had any objections, he would just have to show his face and deliver them to her in person, she decided.

Rory tried to fight the sleep that was easily overpowering once she was wrapped up in the comfort of Mycroft’s bed. She wanted to stay awake to appreciate the familiarity of his bed but it was a struggle. She was just about to lose the battle when she heard the click of the door. Her eyes opened fully in the dark room and she could just barely make out his form silhouetted in the glow of the soft light of the hallway. Having him looming over her life for the past year allowed her to recognize his tall, thin form. She pushed herself up and squinted at him as he asked, “What are you doing in here?”

Mycroft’s tone was not angry or condemning but curious and worried. Being on the brink of sleep took away any filters Rory had and she told him after fighting back a yawn, “Your sheets smell like you and I missed you.” Had she been more awake, she might have blushed but she only looked at him with sleepy eyes, wondering if he was going to come to bed.

“Oh my dear,” Mycroft breathed out in tone that left Rory unsure if he found the notion endearing or ridiculous. She watched as he started to pull at his tie before he gently closed the door. It took a few moments to for her eyes to readjust to the dark room again. She could hear more than see Mycroft come over to the bed.

“I haven’t showered since yesterday. I’ll join you in bed shortly,” Mycroft told her. Rory mumbled something that sounded like acceptance and settled back into the bed. She may have let sleep claim her but it let go when she felt a warm breath on her cheek some time later. She turned her face toward it and found her lips brushing against his own. They kissed briefly before Mycroft told her quietly, “Sleep, my dear.” So she did. 

When Rory opened her eyes this time, Mycroft was asleep beside her. The light was dimly lit by the sun glowing strongly behind the curtains. She was finally able to lay her eyes on him for the first time in a week and wanted nothing more than to soothe him. He looked worn out and past the point of exhaustion. The normal lines on his face look more pronounced than when they did when he was normally stressed. This time, she didn’t stop herself from gently brushing her fingers along the lines, willing the muscles to ease and the deep crevices to be smooth. 

Only a few moments passed when Mycroft shifted. His hand snaked out from under the covers and caught her hand. He squeezed it gently before setting down on the pillow and letting go. He then said, “It’s no use. This face is old.”

“You’re not old, just stressed,” Rory told softly. He kept his eyes closed and sighed before saying, “Are they not the same thing?” He then cracked an eye open to look at her face and actually smiled at the annoyed look on it. It took a few seconds before she also smiled and then said, “You think you’re so clever.”

“Well, I am,” he told her boldly before rolling onto his back. He sighed and then said, “I suppose you should start getting ready for the wedding.”

Rory knew it was pointless to be surprised that he knew but she still asked, “How did you know?”

“Roger told me,” Mycroft said, turning his head to look at her. He then said, “I was intending to escort you seeing as we haven’t had much time together this week.” Rory smiled and asked, “And you have the time now?”

“No,” Mycroft said, “but I can’t stay long. If there are festivities afterwards I only ask that you use good judgement to make it easier on the security detail I’m assigning to you.”

“Security detail?” Rory said hesitantly, wondering how she was going to explain that to her friend. She then wondered how on earth she was going to explain Mycroft as well. He replied, “As long as they do their job correctly, you’ll never notice they are there.”

Rory then asked, “If we’re supposed to keep our relationship quiet, won’t it raise questions as to why you’re with me?”

“I thought you wanted your friends and family to know you aren’t on your way to spinsterhood,” Mycroft told her. She froze for a moment, remembering that she had said that but that she had not said that to him but to John. She frowned upon the realization and said with disappointment, “You’ve been listening in on my phone calls?” 

Mycroft arched an eyebrow and said, “You said you were willing to sacrifice your privacy to be with me. I didn’t think it would be an issue.”

“So, you already knew about the wedding before Roger said anything?” Rory asked. He nodded slightly and then said, “And I already have a detailed background check being processed on your friend. As long as it comes back clear, she should expect an immediate job offer.”

Rory stared blankly at Mycroft for several moments and then finally said, “I’m going to go take a shower.” She could feel Mycroft’s eyes on her as she got out of the bed and headed to the door. She hoped he would understand why she upset. There was little use in trying to explain it to him, she felt. 

While walking down the hallway to her room, she glanced over her shoulder and was more than surprised to see Mycroft following a distance behind her. He was still in his undergarments, which was the most shocking part of it. She turned her head forward and continued on to her room, acting unbothered by his stalking. 

When she arrived to her room, she closed but did not lock the door and went straight to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She tried not to jump at the sound of the bathroom door opening when she had stripped down and was about to step under the water. 

“We weren’t done speaking,” Mycroft said calmly as Rory stood with one leg in the shower. She gripped the wall for balance and fought the urge to cover herself up. She glared at Mycroft and said, “What was left to discuss?”

“Why are you upset with me?” Mycroft asked. She looked at him incredulously, about to something unforgivingly sarcastic but she noticed he looked almost confused but definitely concerned. She sighed and pulled her leg out of the shower and reached for a towel. She wrapped it around herself and said, “I understand that I told you I was willing to give up my privacy to be with you but you can’t take advantage of that.”

Mycroft took in what she said and responded, “I still don’t see what I did wrong then.”

Rory sighed again and rubbed her forehead, “You knew I spoke with John and Gabby. They aren’t threats so there was no need for you to listen to my conversations.”

“Actually,” Mycroft said in a condescending tone, “I read a transcript of your conversations.”

Rory ground her molars before saying, “That doesn’t make it any better.”

Mycroft then told her, “I have not had the ability to spend time with you. The surveillance on you is the only way for me to know what has been happening in your life.”

It took Rory a few moments to register what he said and understood it a little better. She sighed again but with less annoyance and told him, “Instead of taking the time to read a transcript of my phone calls, why didn’t you just call me instead?”

A look overcame Mycroft that showed that he had not even considered that to be a possibility. Rory felt a small smile creep on her face as she realized that Mycroft, unbeknownst to him, really had honest intentions. She then said more softly, “If you know every little thing that happens when I’m not with you, I’ll have nothing to talk to you about.”

“But I need to keep you safe,” Mycroft said a bit more firmly. She nodded slightly and countered, “How about whoever is listening in on my conversations only passes along the information that’s really important?”

There was a long pause as Rory waited for an answer. The air in the bathroom was starting to thicken with the mist of the shower. The mirror to the side of them was already covered in condensation. She looked at Mycroft expectantly until he finally said, “I can agree to that.”

“Good,” Rory said firmly. She then said, “We really do need to get ready before we’re late for the wedding.” She did not wait for a response from Mycroft as she then pulled the towel from her body and hung it on the hook outside the shower. She stepped into the stream of water and immediately reached for her shampoo.

Rory was just about to squirt the shampoo into her hand when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. She felt bombarded as she was pushed against the wall of the shower. She gasped as the cold tile met her skin and dropped the shampoo. She looked up to meet Mycroft’s face as he pinned her with his body. He had a sly smirk on his face and it caused a spark of excitement in her though she still felt tense from there disagreement.

Mycroft lowered his face to Rory’s but she turned her head, causing his lips to meet her wet cheek. She heard him sigh in her ear and say, “You’re still mad at me.” She turned to look at him again and said, “I’m not mad at you, I’m just not in the mood.”

“Oh,” Mycroft said and wasted no time stepping back from Rory. She frowned at the loss of contact despite what she had just said. She craved his touch, especially since they had barely had time together. For a moment he looked utterly defeated as water ran down his face from the shower head. He was so tall he blocked most of the spray.

“I should go back to my own room and get ready then,” Mycroft said a bit more stiffly. Instinctively, Rory reached out and grabbed Mycroft’s arm before he could step out of the shower. She willed her features to soften to show she truly wasn’t mad and said, “Shower with me.”

The suggestion seemed to confuse Mycroft but he allowed her to pull him back into the spray and asked, “Is there a purpose to showering together?” Rory couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she picked up her shampoo again and said sarcastically, “Water conservation.”

“I don’t really think we’re conserving any water,” Mycroft said smartly. Rory chuckled, “I know. I’m just teasing you. Besides, it’s time spent together, right?”

“I suppose,” Mycroft said as Rory put shampoo in her hand and then set the bottle down on the shelf set into the wall of the shower. She nodded her head up to Mycroft and said, “Come here.” He hesitantly took a step forward and then lowered his head so Rory could reach up and later the shampoo into his fine hair. He closed his eyes and seemed to lean his head into her hands as she massaged his scalp. She smiled to herself until she said, “Ok, rinse.”

Once Mycroft’s hair was clean, he reached for the shampoo but Rory stopped him and said, “Only lather up around the roots.” He nodded in understanding before proceeding. She found herself reacting similarly as his fingers seemed to work magic on her scalp. She hadn’t realized that her eyes were closed Mycroft told her to step until the water. She did as he said but found herself studying him carefully as he also watched her.

It felt strange to be so close to each other without trying to claim each other but she could see it caused Mycroft to feel vulnerable. She wasn’t sure if it was because he felt self-conscious about his body or if he did not feel comfortable with the intimacy that was more innocent than he was used to. Rory understood that he was afraid of being touched when she grabbed the soap. He quickly told her, “I can wash myself.” She said nothing and handed it to him.

Rory watched Mycroft wash himself and expected him to hand the soap off to her but instead he motioned for her to turn around. He started to lather the soap on her shoulders and back. She enjoyed the feeling of his gentle but thorough touch but wished she could do the same to him. She reminded herself that it would take time and there was no need to rush him. She just hoped that there would definitely be a day where he wouldn’t go tense at her touch.

Once they were both clean, Rory turned the water off. She turned to see Mycroft staring at her, watering dripping off his body. She licked her lips without thinking as she looked at his chest. He lowered his head and looked down his nose at her and said seriously, “Can I help you with something?”

Rory blushed and shook her head before averting her gaze to his skinny legs and said, “No, I was just enjoying the view.” She looked back up to meet Mycroft’s eyes and saw he was also blushing. She struggled to cover herself up as he said, “As was I.” She noticed though he didn’t seem at ease either. How was it possible that they had had as much sex as they had and still feel this shy being naked before each other?

“We should go get dressed,” Rory said timidly after several moments of silence. Mycroft nodded and said, “Yes, I should go back to my room.” He was the first to step out of the shower and grabbed a fresh towel and dried himself off quickly before wrapping it around his waist. Rory followed after him and covered herself with her own towel. She wanted to reach out and touch him, offer some type of affection so he knew she wasn’t mad at him. As he was reaching the doorknob, she found herself only able to say, “I enjoyed this.”

Mycroft’s back was toward her and she watched the muscles tense and relax underneath his pale, freckled skin. She couldn’t take it anymore and stepped over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt his arm stiffen under her fingertips and heard his heavy breathing. She then asked, “Are we ok?”

It took a moment for Mycroft to respond. He sighed and then seemed to relax into her touch before turning to face her. His expression looked softer and his voice matched when he said, “Yes, my dear.” A hopeful smile appeared on Rory’s face and she also sighed but with relief. She then said, “Good.”

A teasing smile grew on Mycroft’s face as he reached out to tangle his fingers into her wet hair and pulled her into him. He lowered his face to meet hers and kissed her softer than she expected or was used to. He taunted her by gently running his tongue against her bottom lip but then pulled away before she could respond.

“Go get dressed, I’ll meet you downstairs,” Mycroft said while hovering only a few inches from her face. She feebly nodded and watched silently as he then left the bathroom though she was sure her heart was beating loud enough for him to hear even down the hallway. 

Rory huffed a few times and willed herself to calm down before leaving the steamy bathroom. She moved quickly to make up for lost time. She picked out the velvet dress she wore the first time she had dinner with Mycroft. She hastily dried and braided her hair over her shoulder and put on a bronze eyeshadow that made her eyes glow. She skipped the blush as she was sure Mycroft’s presence would give her cheeks a glow. Since she didn’t know where they were going after the ceremony, Rory put on flats in case they had to do a lot of walking or standing.

Rory grabbed a black clutch and put her cards and phone in it along with a black knee-length pea coat before leaving her room and going downstairs. She wasn’t surprised to see Mycroft waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs wearing his typical three-piece suit while talking quietly on his phone. This one was a navy blue ensemble that complimented his eyes. She smiled to herself as she about thought how funny it was that a middle-aged man in a three-piece suit excited her more than anyone she had ever known.

“We’ll look into it this evening. I have a prior engagement to attend to this afternoon, but I assure you we’ll find him any day now and he’ll answer for his crimes,” Mycroft said quietly into the phone. He glanced at Rory and then cleared his throat and said sternly, “I need to go now, Alicia.” He ended the call and pocketed the phone as Rory asked uncomfortably, “How is Lady Smallwood doing?”

Mycroft sighed, “She’s fine and attempting to use the search for Sir Edwin to get into my good favor again.” Rory frowned but he was quick to say, “I’m telling you this for transparency. You have nothing to fear from her.”

“Except her firing me,” Rory said as she started to put her coat on. Mycroft was quick to move in and take it from her. He held it open for her as he said, “Even if she were to fire you, you know I’d make sure you’re taken care of.”

Rory froze with only one arm in the coat and turned her head to look over her shoulder and said, “I doubt you’d be able to keep me on if she were mad at me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Mycroft said as Rory put her other arm in. She paused again but this time Mycroft was able to settle the coat on her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze and said rather confidently, “I would take care of all your needs.” He then added but with a less assured tone, “As long as you are willing to have me.”

Rory said nothing but lifted her right hand and placed it on the hand resting on her opposite shoulder. She squeezed his fingers and smiled before saying, “You know I’m not going anywhere.” She removed her hand from Mycroft’s before he could do so himself and turned to face him. She looked up at him and said, “But you don’t have to take care of me. I’m not opposed to working.”

“I’m sure you’d like to prove to me that you’re not with me for my wealth and power but you forget that I’ve already assessed your character and if I felt for even a moment that your intentions were anything other than what they are, things would be quite different. You have nothing to prove to me,” Mycroft told her. She wanted to argue that even if it was true, she didn’t feel right. It was hard enough living under his roof while not paying her way. There was less guilt involved while living rent-free at her sister’s house because she was family. Mycroft was still a new relation as far as she was concerned.

“We need to go,” Mycroft said before he even took his pocket watch out and opened it. There was a finality in his voice which meant that if she tried to argue with him or even offered to do something as ridiculous as pay rent, that it would just be wasted breath. 

Mycroft pocketed his watch and grabbed his jacket that had been draped over the railing on the staircase. He quickly slipped into it and buttoned before going over to the front door. He opened it and waved for Rory to go out before him.

The cold air immediately took her breath away and when it returned, it appeared before her like whisks of smoke. Before she could even complain about the temperature, Mycroft was guiding her to the limousine waiting before them. Roger was waiting though he looked absolutely frigid from the cold. He was rubbing his gloved hands together and bouncing from foot to foot in an attempt to get his blood circulating. He waited until the last possible moment to open the car door for them in order to keep the heat inside the vehicle. Rory said a hasty thanks before practically diving in and scooting over fast enough that Mycroft could follow after her instead of getting in on the other side.

Once they were on their way Mycroft said, “I didn’t have a chance to tell you that you look lovely.”

Rory blushed at the unexpected compliment and fumbled with her words before she finally said, “You look wonderful as usual.” She smiled when she saw his ears burn red and knew it wasn’t just from the cold.

Mycroft was quick to change the subject when he cleared his throat and said, “I had hoped to spend at least a short time with you after the wedding but there is an urgency in locating Sir Edwin and I can’t delay my meeting with Lady Smallwood.” He took a deep breath and asked regretfully, “Would you consider returning home immediately after the ceremony?”

Rory frowned, knowing that he was always going to be leaving early, but not appreciating to be asked to return so soon. She then paused for a moment and realized what he had just said and asked, “Home?” The redness spread from Mycroft’s ears to his neck and face. She looked at him with slight confusion and asked, “You don’t mean my sister’s or my parent’s, do you?” She felt slightly embarrassed for asking but she worried she misunderstood and hoped he wasn’t expecting her to go home to her parents. 

Mycroft shook his head and said firmly, “No.” He then softened his tone and went on, “I know there was prior discussion about finding a new place to live with your sister’s impending return but you’ve settled comfortably with me and it doesn’t make sense for you to go elsewhere.” Without him saying specifically, she understood home meant with him. A warmth bloomed within her at the thought. 

Rory remembered John’s words, “Do you honestly think that he’s going to let you move out even if it was safe to do so?” She didn’t believe him but now she knew she was going to have to give him credit for being able to predict Mycroft’s actions better than she expected. 

Mycroft then asked, “Since overstepping seems to be a common theme for me, I suppose I should first ask if you’d like to stay with me even after the situation with Sir Edwin is resolved.” He looked uncomfortable as Rory stared at him in surprise and she realized though her delay in an answer was causing him to look further discomforted. She suddenly blurted out, “Of course I want to stay.”

A relieved look overcame him and he quietly sighed as Rory smiled. She moved her hand to cover her mouth but stopped halfway and lowered her hand again. Mycroft saw the movement but said nothing about it but then said, “I don’t know if I’ll be home tonight but would you mind sleeping in my room again? It was a pleasant surprise finding you in my bed last night.”

It was Rory’s turn to blush again. She had felt so silly being in his bed and thought he was just humoring her sentimentality but she could see he was serious and slightly humbled. She nodded and said, “Maybe it’d be easier to tell me when you don’t want me in your bed.”

Mycroft looked amused by that and chuckled, “I can’t imagine ever asking you to sleep elsewhere.”

“I’m ok with that,” Rory quickly responded and gave him a comforting smile. Mycroft nodded in response and said nothing more on the matter. Rory’s heart was racing and she felt the happiness inside her swell. How silly was it that these little things brought her so much joy?

There was a sizable gap between the couple and Rory began to eye the space and then Mycroft. His attention was on his phone as a notification came through. She looked at the space and then to Mycroft several times and then scooted over so that her arm was close enough to brush against his. She looked down at his knees, afraid of meeting his eyes, and saw him glance at her from the corner of her eye. He said nothing and went back to looking at his phone. Rory then let her head tilt to the side and she rested it on his shoulder. 

Rory knew it was a gamble as Mycroft had made it clear in words and actions that he did not care for affections such as cuddling so it was bated breath that she anticipated a response. She was not surprised that he tensed against her but after a few moments he seemed to relax and went about his business on his phone. She closed her eyes and quietly sighed while enjoying the connection. 

After a few minutes of silence, Mycroft finally asked, “Are you comfortable?”

Rory heisted in answering, worried that she might have upset him but she feigned confidence and replied, “Very.”

“Good,” he replied, catching Rory off guard. She smiled to herself for the remainder of the silent drive. 

When they arrived at Marylebone Town Hall, Mycroft got out of the car but offered his hand to help Rory out after him. She smiled in thanks but then looked up at Mycroft in shock when he offered his arm to her. She could see Gabby and Neil getting out of a cab a few paces away and didn’t want to cause any confusion as to who Mycroft was to her so she immediately took his arm and walked beside him. She appreciated that he walked slower as her shorter legs could barely keep up with his long strides.

“Rory?” Gabby said in greeting and confusion when she saw them. She glanced at Mycroft hesitantly and said, “Can you believe it’s actually happening?”

Rory smiled, choosing to ignore the look she gave Mycroft and said, “I can’t. This is so exciting!” Neil looked over his shoulder and said, “Oy, there’s Colin!” He then stepped away from his bride-to-be and went over to greet his friend.

“So,” Gabby said with a forced smile, “who’s this?”

Rory’s face was already red from the cold air but she felt it burn as she said, “Sorry, this is Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft, this is Gabby Clarke.” She had hesitated in labeling Mycroft as she knew he’d disapprove of calling him her boyfriend and Gabby would find it odd if she called him her partner. 

“Nice to meet you,” Gabby said, giving Mycroft a halfhearted wave. Mycroft replied, “Likewise.” Rory was worried he disapproved of her friend. She stood before them in a fluffy black faux fur coat that went just past her hips and she had on a white dress that was by no means a standard wedding dress that fell just below her knees. Her nails were painted red and she wore black Converse high tops. While Rory loved the look and knew it complimented her personality perfectly, she worried Mycroft would not be so amused by it and allow it to affect his decision to offer her a job.

Neil came over with his friend Colin and said, “All ready to go in?”

“Yes,”Gabby said almost too quickly and then said, “Walk with me, Rory.”

It seemed Mycroft knew exactly what was meant by that and he gave Rory a quick nod before loosening his arm for her to step away from him. She gave him a small smile before walking to Gabby who then took her arm and started to lead her into the building. Mycroft followed but at a generous distance behind them. Neil and Colin were walking ahead, cracking jokes as they walked inside. 

“Is he like your uncle or something?” Gabby immediately asked in a hushed but worried tone. Rory knew she was going to have to explain Mycroft to her and felt better about doing so without him standing right next to her. She replied, “No, he’s my boyfriend.”

Gabby glanced over her shoulder at Mycroft and then said, “You’re joking, right? What is he, like sixty? Are you in trouble? Is he a barrister or something?”

“No,” Rory said with a chuckle, “to all your questions.”

“I mean, I know Greg was older but this is a bit much don’t you think? Do you guys even have anything in common?” Gabby was throwing the questions out. Rory sighed and said, “Mycroft is younger than Greg.”

Gabby scoffed, “Could have fooled me.”

“Hey!” Rory said a little loudly but then lowered her voice again as they stepped inside the building, “You don’t need to be so judgmental.”

Gabby sighed, “Look, I know we’ve been out of touch for a while but you tell me there’s some mystery guy in your life and then you show up to my wedding with some guy who looks equally boring and dangerous at the same time.”

Rory laughed, “How does he look dangerous?” Little did Gabby know that she was incredibly right about him being dangerous but Rory wasn’t going to tell her that. 

“Judging by the car and just looking at his shoes, I can tell he’s got some serious money,” Gabby explained and then said, “And he has a look on his face that shows he thinks he’s better than everyone else.”

Rory rolled her eyes, “You’ve known him for all of thirty seconds. Don’t be so hasty.”

Gabby sighed, “I spent enough time serving coffee to snooty bastards like him that I can read them from a mile away.”

Rory didn’t want to dismiss Gabby’s intuition but told her, “He’s a bit stuffy and probably a bit dull to most people but I’m happy with him.” Her friend didn’t look too convinced and asked, “How long has this been going on? Where did you two meet?”

Now it was dangerous territory as Rory couldn’t tell Gabby all the details. She knew it would be unwise to tell her that Mycroft was technically her superior at work, especially if she was going to be working there herself. She simply said, “I met him through work. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now but we met over a year ago.”

“Did you dump Greg for him?” Gabby asked suspiciously. While Rory knew the answer was no, in some ways she also felt the answer was indirectly yes. It wasn’t apparent to her at the time or even from the very beginning but there was always that tension between them. She just didn’t know what it was until well after Sherrinford and definitely after Greg. 

“No,” Rory told her firmly and then said, “I appreciate your concern but I promise that I’m really happy with Mycroft. He’s good to me.” She couldn’t go into any details nor could she lie. She couldn’t say they had a healthy relationship or that everything was normal because it was definitely not. How could she tell Gabby about Eurus, Sherrinford, or the surveillance? 

It was clear Gabby knew Rory wasn’t being completely open with her as she said, “I don’t have a good feeling about this guy and when you come to your senses, I hope you’ll at least trust me enough to come clean.” She knew her friend had good intentions but it was also for her safety that she not know the details of their relationship. 

“I know you’re looking out for me and I appreciate it,” Rory told Gaby, “and if I didn’t think he was worth it, I wouldn’t be wasting my time with him.” She paused and sighed, “But I think it’s the real deal with Mycroft.”

Gabby looked surprised and asked, “You think you’re going to marry him?”

Rory did her best to keep from looking disappointed and said, “He’s not really the marrying type but I don’t see myself with anyone else but him. Even if it were to end, I’d rather be a spinster for the rest of my life.”

Her friend rolled her eyes and said, “Neil said he never wanted to marry. I told him that was fine and here we are now.” She glanced back at Mycroft again and said, “I can practically feel his stare in my back. He looks very concerned about you.”

“You have no idea,” Rory muttered.

Everything else after that happened so quickly. They were brought to a lovely room that reminded Rory a bit of Mycroft’s library. The ceremony was quick and Rory smiled at Mycroft after she signed the certificate as a witness. He stayed near the back of the room looking as serious as the grim reaper but she found it humorous. 

When the wedding was over, Mycroft came over to the small group and offered his congratulations to Gabby and Neil. Neil looked surprised by Mycroft but then asked, “You coming to the pub then?”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline but I’d like to leave you with this,” he then stuff his hand into his coat jacket and produced an envelope and held it out to Gabby. He then said, “I wish you nothing but happiness.” His voice was formal but polite. Rory had no idea that he had brought something for them.

“Cheers,” Neil said as Mycroft then looked to Rory and said, “May I have a word with you before I go?”

“Of course,” Rory said and walked away with him until they were out of earshot. She was quick to say, “Why didn’t you tell me you got them something?”

Mycroft replied, “You never asked and I felt it rude to turn up to a wedding uninvited _and_ empty handed. I did put your name on the card as well.”

“What did you give them?” Rory asked curiously, wanting to know what she also supposedly gave them. She had originally intended to simply pay for a few rounds of drinks as a gift considering how informal the whole affair was. She nearly gasped aloud when he said, “Five-thousand pounds.” He then said, “Having been made aware of their circumstances from your phone call had some influence on my gift to them.”

Rory blinked at Mycroft, trying to find the words. She finally shook her head in disbelief and asked, “Are you always this generous?”

“On a personal level? Not often, but the receiving party had a distinct advantage of being acquainted with a particular person I care very much for,” Mycroft said and it took Rory a few moments to realize what he had just told her. She felt her skin flush but before she could say anything in response he said, “Now, I really do have to go. I’m leaving Roger here with the limousine. You and your friends may use it to go wherever you wish as I’d prefer it over you walking exposed on the streets or,” he paused with a look of disgust on his face and continued, “on public transportation.” She rolled her eyes as he went on, “Please do your best to be home at a decent hour and as I asked earlier, use good judgement.”

“Yes mum,” Rory teased but he didn’t look amused. She sighed and said with more concern, “I promise I’ll be safe.”

Mycroft then pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket and plucked out a black credit card. He held it out to Rory and said, “Whatever you and your friends ending up doing is on me.” She looked at it but made no move to take it. He sighed with annoyance and said, “Take it or I’ll hack into everyone’s bank accounts and put the money in it tomorrow.” She glared at him momentarily before taking the credit card. She looked at it for a moment and realized it had no name on it. He was quick to say, “You should have no problem using it.” She wasn’t sure how that would be the case but she pocketed it and said, “We’ll have a conversation about this later.” 

Mycroft ignored her statement and said, “I’ll text you when I know what time I’ll be home.” He then leaned down to peck her cheek with a quick kiss. She felt disappointed and wanted more than that but she knew he was being cautious because they were around others.He was gone before she could say another word, leaving her chewing on the inside of her cheek with annoyance. 

Rory went back to her friends and announced that dinner and drinks were on her. She knew better than to try to go against Mycroft’s wishes. Neil and Colin cheered as Gabby asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Rory said, “don’t worry.”

When they left the building, Rory remembered that they also had the limousine at their disposal. They lot of them happily piled into the back of the car and Gabby even found herself saying quietly to Rory, “Ok, I have to admit that you having a rich boyfriend is pretty awesome.”

It was strange for Rory to be actively enjoying the perks of Mycroft’s wealth without him there. She enjoyed going to high class dining establishments with him but she had never asked him to take her. It was always at his request. She would be just as happy getting a pizza or some chips. She had no objections to public transportation but he was the one who insisted she be driven around town in a private car.

Mycroft shared his access to luxury with her and she was appreciative of every penny he spent on her. He seemed to make it clear that he understand that she did not care about his wealth. She’d still be interested in him even if he was as common as she was. Despite that understanding, she didn’t feel comfortable being told she could freely spend his money.

They agreed to get dinner first as no one wanted to drink on an empty stomach. Rory was grateful that they settled on getting pub food instead of going somewhere extravagant even if she wanted her friend to have a great night. They shared a table in a dark, loud pub with a terrible cover band playing.

Despite it being the first time Rory had eaten all day, she did not feel very hungry and ordered just a plate of chips to pick at. She was glad that Mycroft had not come as he’d be horrified at the conditions of the pub. The table they were at was sticky and despite the ban on smoking indoors, the place still reeked of dirty ashtrays. This was the kind of place she frequented heavily when she was younger. It still had a bit of charm to her now but she knew she had outgrown these types of outings.

It felt good to be around friends her own age. It had been far too long. She found herself laughing often at ridiculous things. The jokes were crude and stupid and the conversations were quite ridiculous. It was nothing like when she had gone out with John, Greg, Sally, and Sherlock. It almost felt like she was living a double life. She could never act like this with Mycroft or anyone else in her other life. 

Rory only ate a few chips but they didn’t taste quite right. She pushed the plate away after a while and Colin asked, “You going to finish those?”

“No,” Rory said, “they taste a bit off.”

Colin was quick to take a chip and popped it into his mouth. Neil followed after him. They both agreed that the chips were fine. She pushed the plate closer to them and let them have at it. Even Gabby joined in. 

They had a few drinks before deciding to close the tab and head to a club. Rory felt a bit nauseated as she paid the bill with Mycroft’s card with no problem. The uncomfortable feeling followed Rory at the club especially when Colin tried to get in too close to her. She politely refused him and hoped that whatever security was watching her didn’t take Colin as a serious threat and hurt him. 

When they were done dancing, they headed to another pub but Rory was met with quite the surprise when she heard her name being called out. She saw Greg sitting at the bar with a nearly spent beer surrounded by several of his workmates that she had become familiar with while they were dating. Sally was not around.

“Silver fox!” Gabby drunkenly bellowed when they approached Greg. Rory heard Neil say to Colin, “Behave mate, this guy’s a copper.” She cringed because of her friends before smiling at Greg and saying, “Hey!” He stood up from his stool and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I never see you out and about. What are you lot up to?” Greg asked when he pulled back from the hug. Gabby was quick to but in and hold her hand out to Greg and said, “We’re celebrating my wedding!”

“Our wedding,” Neil added, rolling his eyes. Greg laughed and said, “Congrats you lucky kids. Let me buy you all a round!”

“Cheers!” Colin said as Greg flagged down the bartender. He ordered a round of beers before Rory then asked, “Sally not out tonight?”

Greg’s smile grew immensely as he said, “Nah, won’t be her scene for a while.”

Rory looked at him confused but before she could ask what he meant he said, “She’s pregnant! I’m going to be a dad! Can you believe it?!”

“Oh my god!” Rory exclaimed in genuine shock. She leaned into Greg and hugged him again and exclaimed, “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!”

Greg grabbed her hands in his large, warm ones and squeezed them tightly. He was clearly drunk but so incandescently happy as he said, “I owe it all to you. I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am with Sally and I wouldn’t have even considered her if you hadn’t kicked me to the curb.”

“You owe no one but yourself,” Rory said, “You’re a wonderful person and Sally recognizes that.”

The beers were set on the bar and Greg handed one to Rory as the rest of them reached around to grab them. They stood nearby as Greg said to her, “I’m going to propose to her at Christmas. I need to make an honest woman of her before she has my kid.”

Rory smiled at the news and said, “You’re getting everything you ever wanted.” He sipped at his own beer and nodded before asking, “How about you? How’s everything working out?” She took a long sip of her drink and then shrugged, “I work. That’s about it.”

“No man in your life yet?” Greg asked curiously though she could tell he was just being friendly. She hesitated for a moment but decided it was best that he knew. She didn’t want him to find out later and feel like she had kept a secret from him. She told him rather quickly, “I’m dating Mycroft.”

Greg knocked his beer over as he sputtered words that she could not quite understand. He cursed as he picked his glass up and tried to use cocktail napkins to clean the mess. He apologized to the bartender but then ordered another drink before he looked to Rory and said, “Did I hear you right?”

Rory smiled nervously and said again, “I’m dating Mycroft.”

“That’s what I thought you said,” Greg said with shock apparent on his face. He seemed to have trouble finding the appropriate words to say. He eventually asked, “Are you happy?” Her smile became more genuine and more she could answer he said, “You are. I can see it on your face.”

Rory blushed and said, “It’s still new but it feels right.”

“I’m happy for you,” Greg said sincerely. She felt relieved that he had taken the news so well. For the past few months she had been so worried that he still harbored feelings for her despite his relationship with Sally. It was comforting to know he had moved on and that their friendship would last. 

“Anyways,” Rory said, “what are you doing at the pub when your soon-to-be fiancée is home pregnant with your baby?”

Greg chuckled, “Apparently the smell of my detergent makes her sick so I can’t be around her until I’ve washed all my clothes in unscented detergent. I’ve been washing and folding clothes and linen for two days.”

“Those clothes aren’t going to clean themselves with you at the bar,” Rory joked. He rolled his eyes and said, “Hush, a man need’s a night out with his mates every now and again!”

One of his coworkers called out, “Cheers to that!”

Rory shook her head and said, “Men.”

“As lovely as it is seeing you, don’t waste your night talking to an old fart like me. Go join your friends,” Greg finally told her. She gave him a look that said he was ridiculous but said, “Fine, but I’m calling Sally soon for more details.”

“Yeah,” Greg said, raising an eyebrow with amusement, “I might call Mycroft and do the same.”

They both laughed, knowing Mycroft could be tortured and would probably not even admit they were dating. “Alright, I’ll talk to you later,” Rory said. She took her beer and went off with her friends to find a table. 

Gabby almost immediately started hounding her about Greg. She nearly screamed at Rory when she told her that he was expecting a baby and about to be engaged.

“That could have been you!” Gabby eventually told her. Rory rolled her eyes, “I don’t even know if I want kids.”

“You better decide soon because you’re not getting any younger,” her friend said. She replied, “I’m only thirty. I have plenty of time to decide.”

Thankfully Colin changed the subject to talk about some government conspiracy theory regarding birth control in the public water system which led down a rabbit hole to a slew of other preposterous theories. The conversation grew more and more ridiculous the more drinks they hard though Rory did not even finish her first beer. Something about it tasted off just like her chips and she was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with her tastebuds. She asked Gabby to taste her beer but even she said it tasted fine. She ended up letting Gabby take it and decided to go without a drink for the rest of the night.

Greg stopped over to say good night when he left which then prompted Neil to say, “I never thought I’d agree with a copper but I think I’m also ready to call it a night.” 

Once their drinks were finished and the tab was closed, Roger drove the lot of them across town. They dropped Colin off first before going to the building that Rory once shared with her friends. They hugged and said their goodbyes.

The car hadn’t even turned from the street when Rory’s phone rang. It was Gabby.

“FIVE THOUSAND POUNDS!” Gabby screamed into the phone, “YOUR SUGGAR DADDY GAVE US FIVE THOUSAND POUNDS!”

Rory had to hold the phone from ear as she heard her continue, “YOU BETTER MARRY THAT RICH SON OF A BITCH! I’M GOING TO NAME MY FIRST BORN AFTER HIM!”

And just like that Gabby had come to accept her unusual relationship with her unusual boyfriend. Neil was able to calm her down but said into the phone. “Thank you and your boyfriend very much but I’m going to put Gabs to bed now.” She wished them a goodnight before ending the call and laughing to herself. 

Rory opened the divider so she could talk to Roger and said, “Thanks for driving us around all night. I know it’s been a long day for you.” 

“No need to thank me. Mr. Holmes is paying me double-time tonight so I was more than happy to do it. Also, your friends were a riot. I’m glad you had a good time. You needed a night out of the house,” Roger said.

They spoke casually the entire ride back. When he opened the door of the car for her, and the house came into view, she saw it with new eyes. This was home now and her body seemed to recognize it as all she wanted to do was burrow in the comfort of Mycroft’s bed.

As Rory went inside and went upstairs, she sent a text to Mycroft that read, _I’m home._

It took only a few seconds before she received a response, _I know._ She rolled her eyes but smiled tiredly to herself. She went to her room and changed into shorts and a tank top before going into the cabinet in the bathroom and taking a few antacids. Her stomach felt unsettled and she was sure it was due to the few but greasy chips and the drinks. She then made her way over to Mycroft’s room and happily climbed into his bed. She was just about to turn the lights off when she received a text from Mycroft that said, _Will be home within the hour._

Rory looked at the screen for several moments and decided she could blame it on the alcohol in the morning when she responded, _In bed. Kiss me when you get here._ She didn’t even have a chance to set her phone down on the nightstand when her text notification went off. She looked it and nearly dropped the phone when it said, _I would do more than kiss you if you hadn’t been drinking tonight._

That was borderline sexting, Rory thought as she read the message several times. She didn’t think Mycroft had it in him but now she was cursing herself for drinking. She knew that even if she told him she wanted sex, that he would not accept her consent unless she was sober. She appreciated that he was decent like that but now she felt flustered and there was nothing to be done about it until she was completely sober. 

Rory did not respond to his text as there was no point in making things more aggravating for herself. She tried to settle into bed but her stomach started to churn and laying down seemed to make it worse. She started sweating as she tried resting sitting up with her back against the headboard. She didn’t realize how dizzy she was until she nearly fell out of bed as she tried to make her way to the bathroom when she was certain she was going to be sick.

Rory wasn’t sure of the entire chain of events but she remembered waking to the feeling of the cool toilet seat on her cheek and her hair being held back along with a comforting hand on her back. At some point she had made it back to the bed but then woke up again on the bathroom floor. Then things went black again.

A sliver of sunlight through the curtains hit Rory’s face and woke her up in the morning. She still didn’t feel quite right but she was distracted by the fact that she was on the floor by the bed with two long legs sticking out around her. She shifted and realized that she was settled between Mycroft’s legs with her back against his chest. Between her own legs was a small bin. When she looked into it and saw the previous contents of her stomach, she felt it churn once more. 

There was a terrible taste in Rory’s mouth and all she wanted was some water. She felt terrible for waking Mycroft up but she needed to move. She started to move away from him and heard him stir. 

“You’re awake,” Mycroft said with relief as Rory tried to get onto her feet. Her head was spinning and muscles felt weak, causing her to fall onto her hands and knees. The sudden movement jolted her stomach and she found herself moaning and shaking her head. She reached out grabbed the bin and pulled it closer to her. It was embarrassing as she released the contents of her stomach before Mycroft.

Once Rory had stopped heaving, Mycroft asked, “How much did you drink last night?”

“Not a lot,” Rory had said and as far as she could remember, it was the truth. Even if she couldn’t remember, someone else could. She said, “Your guards should know.”

Mycroft said nothing but helped her to her feet. He was guiding her to the bathroom when she collapsed again. He was only just able to keep her from crashing to the floor. She came to again a few moments later but was still not full cognizant.

“Something is not right,” Mycroft said. It was the last thing Rory remembered before waking in a hospital room. 

It was hard for her to open her eyes as her lids felt so heavy but the more she blinked, the easier it became to keep them open. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus on her surroundings. There was a quiet beeping nose that Rory understood was a monitor. She could feel the pulse oximeter taped around her finger. There was a pinching feeling in the bend of her elbow and when she glanced down she saw the IV imbedded in her skin. 

Rory was trying her best to piece together what happened as she looked around the dim room. It was daytime as there was sunlight coming through the spaces between the Venetian blinds. She was familiar with this situation as she remembered her time in hospital when she had been recovering from her concussion. She found the control and pressed the button for a nurse.

It didn’t take long before a man in scrubs appeared in the doorway. He looked surprised but relieved when he said, “Ms. Tarley, you’re finally awake.”

Rory attempted to speak but her throat was so dry that the feeblest squeak came out. The man came over and started to check her vitals while saying, “Don’t try to speak. You haven’t had fluids by mouth in two days. We’ll get the doctor in here to check you over and give us the ok to give you water.”

There were so many questions that Rory had. What happened? Where exactly was she? Where was Mycroft? Was he safe? Was she safe? How long was she going to be there?

The nurse said a few things about her vitals looking good before disappearing to find the doctor. She looked down at her arm again and looked at the band on her wrist. It had her name and date of birth printed on it and that she was at St. Bart’s hospital. She remembered coming here with Mycroft to have bloodwork and she knew that Molly worked in the morgue and pathology lab. At least she was in a vaguely familiar place and still in London.

Rory was unsure how much time had passed as she found herself easily nodding off a few times. She was startled awake when she felt cold hands on her arm. She looked up and saw an older woman in a white coat and glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

“Ms. Tarley, try to stay awake for me. My name is Dr. Kaminski,” she said with what sounded like a thick Polish accent. Rory shifted in the bed when she let go of Rory’s wrist. She said simply, “Strong pulse.”

Rory saw the nurse standing at the end of the bed and said, “Are we ready to start giving her fluids?”

“Start her on a liquid diet for the next twenty-four hours. I’ll reevaluate her tomorrow. Have you called Mr. Holmes to let him know she’s awake?” the doctor asked him. He nodded, “He’s already on his way.”

Rory felt relief hearing that and looked forward to seeing him as well as getting something to drink. Her lips were horribly cracked. She couldn’t produce enough saliva to even lick them. She wanted so badly to ask what had happened and why she was there but it felt too painful to attempt to get her throat to work when it was so parched.

Dr. Kaminski continued to assess Rory. She put a freezing cold stethoscope on her chest to hear her breathing and shined a bright light in her eyes to check her pupils. She was poking at Rory’s feet asking if she could feel them, and she could, when the nurse finally brought Rory a small cup of water.

“Drink slowly,” he said. She probably would have guzzled it down if he hadn’t said that. She complied and felt the sweet relief of the cool water running down her throat. She sighed at the relief and croaked, “Thank you.”

Rory did not have a chance to ask any questions as the doctor gave orders to the nurse and then left. She started to feel more awake and alert now that she had some engagement. She felt impatient with a growing sense of restlessness knowing that Mycroft was coming to her. She knew she could get answers from him but mostly she wanted his reassurance that everything was ok. 

Rory had no sense of time and did not know how long it had been but it had been long enough by the time Mycroft appeared in the doorframe. She had wondered if Mycroft had been worried about her even though he wasn’t at her bedside but one look at his disheveled appearance seemed to drive the question from her mind.

Mycroft said nothing but came straight over to her and kneeled beside her bed. He placed his hand on her forearm and said, “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“What happened?” Rory managed to ask, trying not to draw too much attention to his distress as she was sure he wouldn’t want it. He squeezed her forearm gently and looked to her face and said, “You were poisoned.”

That was the last thing that Rory had expected to hear. She looked at him with a tired but surprised look on her face and asked, “How is that possible?” Her voice caught in her throat and she coughed. Mycroft stood up and said, “Let me get you some water.”

Mycroft hustled out of the room before she could stop him. She wanted answers more than water but was grateful when he did return with a cup of cool water. She sipped at it and then said, “I don’t remember what happened after I got home. How long ago was that?”

“You’ve been here for two days,” Mycroft said. He kneeled beside her bed once more and started to stroke the skin of her forearm now. She enjoyed the touch but made no move to reach out for him. It was funny that she worried about him being too vulnerable in that moment when she was the one in a hospital bed.

Rory was going to press him for more details but he spoke without needing her to ask. He explained, “I thought you drank too much. You were sick when I came home but then you collapsed and...” he paused as he looked distressed at the memory and said, “You started convulsing.”

It was strange hearing what had happened to her when she had no idea but she said nothing as he went on, “The hospital ran tests and found cyanide in your system. It wasn’t enough to kill you but it was still enough to make you sick.” He then took a breath and sighed, “I almost didn’t come home that night but if I hadn’t, your friends might have also died.”

“Gabby,” Rory breathed out. He gave her a weak smile and said, “She’s fine, as is her husband and their friend. As soon as the results came in, I suspected you were exposed while you were out. I sent agents of mine to check on them. They were experiencing more violent symptoms but we intervened early enough and they are expected to make a full recovery.”

“But how...” Rory said, looking panicked as she tried to think of any possible explanation but then paused as she remembered something.

“The chips,” Rory said, replaying the memory in her head. She met Mycroft’s eyes and said, “I ordered chips but I didn’t think they tasted right. There was something almost bitter to them. I only ate a few but they ate the rest.” She then added, “And even my beer at the last pub we went to tasted off.”

Mycroft seemed to take note of that and said, “We didn’t see any obvious signs of tampering but I’ll have Anthea look over the security footage again from the venues you were at. Had you or any of your friends consumed the full serving at least one of you would not be alive right now.”

Rory took another sip of water and then asked, “This had to do with Sir Edwin, didn’t it?”

Mycroft hesitated before nodding and said, “He has been trying to pressure me into moving more troops into the Middle East. He’s currently invested into quite a large number of military equipment suppliers and the move would make him more than modest sum of money. I, of course, refused his requests and he did as he threatened and tried to go after you in order to bring me to heel.” 

A grim look overcame him before he said, “I’m going to kill him as soon as I find him.”

“Mycroft,” Rory said carefully, feeling uncomfortable with his tone. He shook his head and said, “Don’t try to dissuade me. He’s made his choices and he needs to pay for them.”

Rory shook her head, “I’m not going to stop you.” He looked surprised by her statement but allowed her to continue, “I just want you to be very careful. He probably anticipates your retaliation and I don’t want you walking into a trap.”

“Even if you tried, you wouldn’t be able to stop me,” Mycroft told her. She gave him a weak smile and said, “I know.”

Mycroft then surprised Rory by asking, “Can I kiss you?” She looked at him with slowly growing delight as her body seemed to respond and she nodded, “Yes, please.” She set her cup on the table beside her bed.

He was gentle as he leaned over her body. His hand moved from her arm to her cheek and stroked it softly before lowering his face to hers. He kissed her firmly but not too hard, almost as if he was testing to make sure she was really there. She raised her hand and rested it on the hand still stroking her cheek. She slipped her fingers against his palm and squeezed his hand as he pulled away.

“I confess I didn’t kiss you when I came home to you the other night. I owed you,” he said with a softness that she never expected from him. She looked into his grey eyes and sighed with content as she remembered the text she had sent him. She smiled weakly and said, “I guess the debt is paid.”

“I don’t know about that,” he teased, causing her smile to grow. He pulled his hand away from hers but then gently stroked her hair and said, “You know I’m going to want to lock you away in a tower.” His fingers combed through her hair as he said, “It seems fitting to call you Rapunzel.”

“I don’t have blonde hair,” she replied with amusement but she knew he was mostly serious. He was not going to let her go out, especially without him, probably ever again. 

Mycroft looked serious as he said, “I don’t mind.” He was leaning in to kiss her again where there was a knock at the door. He quickly pulled back and turn on his heel to face the door.

John stood sheepishly in the door with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand, rocking on his heels. He smiled nervously and said, “Sorry to interrupt but I came as soon as Sherlock texted me that Rory was awake.”

Rory looked to Mycroft who said to her, “Sherlock wanted to know.”

“As did I,” John butted in. He then added, “And so did Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Greg...” He smiled warmly and said, “There’s a lot of people who were worried about you.”

Rory couldn’t help but blush and say, “You guys shouldn’t have worried.”

“Not a chance,” John said as he stepped into the room, “We love you kiddo.”

John approached the bed with the flowers and said, “These are from Rosie and I. She even made a card for you.”

Rory accepted the flowers and took a whiff of them. They smelled lovely and caused her to smile. She pulled the folded paper wedged in the bouquet and laughed at the complete chaos that was Rosie’s artwork. She looked at John and said, “I love them. Thank you.”

“I’ll let you two have a moment alone,” Mycroft said. He leaned to kiss the side of her head before standing up and looking at John. He nodded rather awkwardly and quickly left the room.

John watched him go before looking back at Rory and said, “I’m a bit in shock.”

Rory rolled her eyes with a smirk and then said, “He’s coming out of his shell. It’s just taking time.”

“He was terrified of losing you. Sherlock had to keep him from losing it when you were taken to the hospital,” John told her as he grabbed a chair in the corner of the room and brought it over to sit by her bed. He sighed and then said, “When Sherlock told me what happened, I almost broke down myself.”

“John, I’m fine...” Rory tried to tell him but he shook his head and reached out to take Rory’s hand. She gave it a comforting squeeze as he said, “You’re honestly like the sister I wished I had growing up. As far as I’m concerned, you’re Rosie’s real aunt and we’re not ready to lose you.”

“That’s not fair to Harry,” Rory said but he shook his head once more, “She wants nothing to do with me or Rosie. I tried and she was sober when she made it perfectly clear that she wants me to leave her alone.”

Rory didn’t know what to say to that but then said, “At least you know you can’t get rid of me so easily.”

John feigned a smile and said, “I hope Mycroft treats you the way you deserve. If this has taught us anything, it’s that we can’t take our loved ones for granted.”

“You never made me feel like I was taken for granted,” Rory told him. He responded, “You set a good example for me to follow.”

Rory could feel a pricking in her eyes and laughed, “You know you might actually make me cry if you keep this up.”

John chuckled, “We all need a good cry every now and then.”

“Well, I don’t think Mycroft is going to appreciate coming back here and finding me in tears,” she replied. He rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not afraid of him.” They both chuckled.

“I didn’t tell Madison what happened. I knew she’d just tell your family and they’d be in a panic,” John then told her. She sighed with relief and said, “Thank you. I think it’s best they never know. I haven’t told them about Mycroft yet and that would be the worst introduction ever.”

John agreed, “I think they’d try harder than ever to get you to date me.”

“Date?” Rory snorted, “They want me to flat out marry you.”

It was true that every time she spoke to her family on the phone, they asked about John. When she confirmed for what felt like the hundredth time that he was happily dating her cousin, they said she should have grasped her chance with him and married him. She hoped they’d feel as strongly about Mycroft as they did about John.

About fifteen minutes went by as Rory and John caught up with light conversation. She had not had a chance to spend time with John since Lady Smallwood’s engagement party. She only saw him for fleeting moments when he was working with Sherlock and Mycroft. 

Mycroft returned to the room but he surprised them by arriving with Molly. She was wearing a lab coat and resting a hand on her prominent belly. She smiled warmly and said, “Hey, Rory. I’m so happy to see you awake. I bumped into Mycroft on my lunch break and he told me to come up. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I’m always happy to see you,” Rory said cheerfully. It was funny how she could feel so chipper and fine after being poisoned. She was already starting to feel restless and wanted to get out of the bed.

John moved from his place beside Rory and allowed Molly to come over and take his seat. She thanked him as she lowered herself with a groan and said, “I can’t believe I still have more than three months to go.”

John patted Molly on her back and said, “And then you’ll have two babies to take care of.”

They all chuckled at the joke made at Sherlock’s expense. Rory glanced at the doorway to see Mycroft quietly watching her as Molly talked to her and asked how she was feeling. She did her best to stay engaged in the conversation but found her attention easily drawn to him. She wanted nothing more than to have him beside her but understood he was more comfortable watching from a distance when others were present. 

Rory enjoyed the company for another twenty minutes before the nurse returned and said he needed to do his rounds with her. Molly excused herself to go back to work and John seemed to notice that Mycroft was looking antsy at having to share Rory’s attentions with others. The concern he had was evident on his face. He said his goodbyes and promptly left but not before patting Mycroft on the back.

The nurse drew blood and checked Rory’s vitals and then said he’d have some broth for her after he was done with his rounds. She thanked him and then watched with amusement as Mycroft huffed once they were finally alone. He came back to her side and sat by her bed and said, “I don’t think it’s wise to have so many visitors.”

“It was just John and Molly,” Rory told him as she rolled her eyes with a playful smile. He didn’t seem amused and said, “You need to recover.”

“It wasn’t like we went running around,” Rory tried to tell him but he cut her off, “You need to avoid excitement. You should be focusing on resting and...”

Rory said his name firmly to silence him and said, “I’m _fine_. You’re worrying too much.”

It seemed that was Mycroft’s breaking point, which was something she had forgotten that he had despite dealing with his breakdowns regarding Eurus. He snapped at her, “I’m trying to keep you safe! Do you not understand what I’ve gone through over the past two days?! I thought...” his voice caught in his throat and she watched with guilt as he tried to compose himself before saying, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

Without hesitation, Rory reached out to Mycroft and pulled on his arm until she could reach his hand. She clasped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly and rested it on her lap. He did not try to pull away for once and she decided she wouldn’t let go even if he tried. She said softly, “Hey.” He carefully looked at her face but she could see he was struggling to maintain his composure. She squeezed his hand and said, “Thank you for being strong for me but it’s ok now. You can let the walls down.”

It took several moments for him to show he acknowledged her words. He pulled her hand off her lap lowered his head until he kissed her knuckles firmly and muttered, “This is why I never cared for emotions.”

Rory couldn’t help but chuckle and said, “You couldn’t run from them forever.”

“I don’t want to anymore,” Mycroft told her before lifting his head to look at her again. His eyes were watery and red but he managed to keep the tears from falling. He looked at her and said, “You’re much more sentimental than I am so I need you to be patient with me while I catch up to you.”

“Mycroft,” Rory said softly, “I’ve been waiting patiently for you all this time. I want you to come to me in your own time.”

Mycroft hesitated for a moment and then said, “I suppose there’s many different ways this could be done better but after what’s happened I feel it needs to be said in the event that I don’t have another opportunity.”

Rory looked confused as he spoke but then felt her breath catch as he said, “I didn’t know what it was until Sherlock explained it to me and I haven’t been able to get the notion out of my head but I love you.”

Suddenly Mycroft’s tense posture seemed to relax and he said the words more easily, “I love you.”

The monitor beside Rory’s bed started to beep loudly, drawing both of their attentions to it. Rory’s pulse was rising and she blushed heavily as she could not hide the evidence of her excitement. She quickly ripped the pulse oximeter off her finger, causing the monitor to let out three loud warning beeps before finally going silent. The two looked at each other again with shock before they both started to laugh.

Rory had to wipe forming tears from her eyes before finally being able to say, “I love you so much, Mycroft Holmes.”

Mycroft’s mouth was on hers without warning. She clutched at his sleeves and wished more than anything that she were out of that bed so she could properly embrace him. 

Just as quickly as he kissed her, he pulled away when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat to get their attention. Rory’s face burned red again as the nurse stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping, and a smirk on his face.

“You know we get an alert when you take your pulse-ox off, right?” He said with a smug tone as he came into the room. Rory glanced at Mycroft was pleased through the mortification that at least he was as red as she was sure she was. 

When they were alone again, Mycroft stood over her, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He looked uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more than to baby him. She smiled softly at him and teased, “Now this is a story for the grandchildren.”

Mycroft did not look amused by that and stopped shifting his weight and said, “Don’t joke about that. They asked me if there was any possibility you could be pregnant when you were admitted. I was almost as terrified of a positive result when they ran a test as I was of losing you.”

Rory frowned without thinking and Mycroft noticed. He looked at her with confusion and said, “What?” She shook her head and said, “Nothing.”

“Rory,” he said sternly and stared down his long nose at her. 

Mycroft had just admitted he loved her and what was even more exciting was that he had been the first one to say. She had worried she would have let it slip out at some point and he would not have responded in kind. It was a beautiful moment but hearing him consider a positive pregnancy result as serious as her death was concerning. What would he have done if it had been a positive result?

“Would me being pregnant really be that bad?” Rory asked quietly. She was unable to meet his eyes as her fingers twisted nervously on her lap. Mycroft did not immediately answer her but did not seem to understand what he had done wrong because he said, “It was negative so I don’t know why you’re dwelling on it.”

Rory shook her head and feigned a smile that she was sure he could see right through and said as optimistically as she could, “You’re right. It’s not worth thinking about.” He was confused, she could tell by his expression as she finally looked up at his face. He asked, “Were you hoping it was positive?”

“I’m only just discovering I had a pregnancy test. I haven’t had time to even consider it. I wasn’t hoping for anything,” Rory told him. She sighed and said wearily, “I just don’t know what you’d do if it ever happened.”

Mycroft didn’t immediately reply. He appeared to be studying her, hoping for a sign as to what the right answer might be based on her body language. When he finally replied, he was hesitant to say, “I’d expect you to take care of it.” She looked at him with confusion and repeated his words as a question, “Take care of it?”

Mycroft started to shift his weight again. She could tell he was uncomfortable but for once she didn’t care. She had been poisoned because of him, he would survive some slight social discomfort. He eventually sighed and said, “If you want me to say it, I will... I’d expect you to have an abortion.”

“Ok,” Rory said plainly, taking it all in. She did not express disappoint, anger, or even agreement and it seemed to bother him. He studied her before finally saying, “You need to tell me what you’re thinking.”

Rory shook her head and said, “That’s a first.”

“Are you upset with me?” He asked, holding his hands up in confusion. She closed her eyes and sighed again before saying, “No, Mycroft. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” he growled. She opened her eyes again to see his face was red again but with anger instead of embarrassment. She knew she was going to need to see this discussion to the end. She had chosen to open this can of worms by inviting further dialogue about the topic. She asked him, “Why would you _expect_ that I’d have an abortion?”

“You know I don’t want children,” was Mycroft’s quick response. He frowned as Rory looked further displeased with his answer. He then sat down in the seat and rested his elbows on his legs and bent over so that he could rest his face in his hands. He groaned, “Rory, please tell me the point you want to make because you’re driving me insane.”

Rory was tempted to bath in this moment that showcased the power she had over the most important man in the country but it was not who she was. Guilt started to creep into her as she realized how cruel it was of her to drag this out. She was betraying the trust he had in her to be open with her. She took a deep breath and said, “I’m sorry, Mycroft.” He looked at her again but said nothing.

Rory held her hand out to him and he slowly responded by taking it. She squeezed it and said, “I don’t want you deciding what I do with my body. If that ever happened and I made a decision you didn’t agree with, I’d go my own way. I wouldn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do.”

Mycroft sighed and said, “If I haven’t been clear, I don’t want children and I mean it.” She nodded and said, “Understood.” She expected him to ask her explicitly if she wanted children but was glad that he didn’t. The truth was that she didn’t know. There were days that the idea disgusted her but sometimes when she saw Molly or when she played with Rosie or her nieces and nephews she wondered what it would be like. She remembered that Greg had told her about Sally and how happy he was. That would never be Mycroft even if she did want children. 

“You’re not pregnant,” Mycroft said more to himself than to her, “so there’s nothing else we need to worry about.”

“Right,” Rory said to appease him. He squeezed her hand before pulling away from her when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and studied the screen for a moment and said, “I don’t want to leave you but Sherlock found a lead from the data we obtained from the pubs you went to that may lead us to someone who can find Sir Edwin.”

“What data?” Rory asked with confusion, ignoring the disappointment of being left alone in the hospital room again. He lowered his phone and said, “The credit card I asked you to use that night had a program installed in the chip that gave us full access to their transactions without having to get a warrant or doing an external hack job. There were two people who had transactions at each of the venues you were at. We are following up on them now.”

Rory simply nodded at the information, content to be kept somewhat in the loop and also grateful that the conversation have changed and for a valid reason. 

“Please be safe,” Rory almost pleaded as Mycroft stood up. He didn’t respond to that but he did lean over her and press a kiss to her forehead. She sighed when he pulled away and said, “You have security in the hallway and throughout the building. I’ve already informed them you’re not to have any more visitors today. You need to get your rest.”

Rory was unsure who else would visit her but she appreciated knowing she wasn’t being left without defense though she could do without the lecturing tone. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be back before your discharge. I’m going to ask John to escort you home if that’s the case,” Mycroft told her. She nodded in understanding and said again, “Please be safe.”

“I’ll do my best,” he replied before turning toward the door. Rory then called out, “I love you.”

Mycroft paused with his back to her. He looked over his shoulder at her and said, “And I you.” He then looked ahead and walked out of the room leaving Rory with a lot to think about. 

The day dragged without having any company besides the occasional visit from the nurse to bring her water and broth or to check her vitals. She had to wait until the evening to finally be allowed to use the bathroom and walk as she had an uncomfortable catheter. Once it was removed she encouraged to walk at her leisure while pushing an IV pole to encourage blood flow and prevent blood clots. 

Despite feeling energetic when she was first allowed out of bed, she found herself feeling exhausted after several laps around the wing of the hospital. Unlike her outing at the pubs, her security team was visible. They stood in intervals around the wing and it took her awhile to realize that all the other rooms were empty. She had the entire wing to herself. She did not think that was a coincidence.

Mycroft did not come back that evening and Rory found herself waking during the night after having a nightmare that he had left her for being pregnant. How strange was it that she had spent years fearing pregnancy because it meant she’d be tied to someone for life but now she feared it would cause her to lose someone. It didn’t help that she remembered the conversation she had with him about condoms and their failure rates those few months ago. It bothered her that he was against a vasectomy when she couldn’t take birth control but he was adamant about not having children. She knew she needed to give it some time before bringing it up again but she needed to settle it as she didn’t want to live in fear of losing him.

It took some time before Rory was able to fall asleep again but it was not a restful sleep. She was in an daze throughout the morning during her follow up with the doctor. She was advised to continue a clear liquid diet for another three days but that she could be discharged once her final lab work came in. 

John had arrived shortly before she received the news that she would be discharged. He had received the call from Mycroft that he wanted him to see her home. As happy as Rory was to see her friend, she was looking forward to going home and sleeping in a more comfortable bed. She wanted to talk to John about what happened with Mycroft the day before but did not have the energy to do so. 

Roger was waiting by the car on the street and drove them home. Rory rested her head on John’s shoulder during the quiet drive. He saw her inside and was shooed away by Diane who said she’d take care of her from there. Rory hugged him goodbye and let Diane help her upstairs to change into sweatpants and an oversized sweater. 

Diane brought Rory tea and broth to Mycroft’s room and helped her settle on the bed. She made no comments about Rory staying in his room, which Rory appreciated. She nestled into the bed with her phone and texted Mycroft, _Home._

It took almost an hour before her phone chimed. She read his response, _I know._ She rolled her eyes before tucking the phone under the pillow. She spent the rest of the day napping. Diane came in to check on her periodically and to refresh her tea. She did not put up a fight as she was too tired to do so. 

It was dark when Rory had opened her eyes from another short slumber. She was surprised to see Mycroft’s form beside her. His back was to her but she could tell by his breathing that he was asleep. She felt a sense of contentment at having him near her and was able to fall asleep again. 

When Rory woke up again, it was finally morning. Mycroft had rolled onto his back and was snoring faintly but she wasn’t considered about the noise as much as she was about his bruised face. She audibly gasped at the sight of dried blood around his nostrils and splotches of pinks, purples, and blues that spread from his nose to his cheekbones. Someone had clearly landed a perfectly centered punch to his face. 

Rory’s gasp was enough to wake up Mycroft who made a snorting noise as he woke slightly startled. He recognized Rory and seemed to relax into his pillow and in a nasally tone, “I assume my face startled you.” She couldn’t help but respond sarcastically, “You think?”

“If it eases your concerns, we caught one of the men responsible for poisoning you,” Mycroft said calmly. He then added, “The other had an unfortunate fall off a seven-story building.”

Rory frowned and said, “I told you to be careful.”

“I was careful,” Mycroft told her, “I couldn’t predict that he was going to head but me in the interrogation room.”

“Is Sherlock ok?” Rory asked. He nodded slightly and said, “He downloaded the footage from the security camera so he can rewatch for his enjoyment.”

Naturally, Rory rolled her eyes and said, “You two...”

“We did manage to get the perpetrator to give up information on Sir Edwin in exchange for a sentence that he thinks is going to get him out in this lifetime,” Mycroft said, ending with a bitterness in voice. She frowned and asked, “What are you going to do to him?”

“He’ll have an unfortunate accident while awaiting trial and that will be the end of that,” Mycroft told her. She chewed on the inside of her lip and nodded but said nothing. Even if the man had just been following orders, he almost killed her and her friends. She had no sympathy for him. 

Rory looked at Mycroft’s face again and asked, “Does it hurt?”

“I took a strong painkiller before going to bed. It seems to be wearing off but I need to have a clear mind today so I’ll have to rely on paracetamol for now,” Mycroft answered her as she leaned into him and gently brushed dried blood off his skin. She looked at his pillow and saw the brown stains on the fabric.

Mycroft silently watched her as she pushed slightly on his nose and asked, “Are you sure it’s not broken?”

“Sherlock has broken my nose enough times that I’m familiar with the sensation. It’s just badly bruised and will take time to heal,” Mycroft replied.

Rory sighed with annoyance but leaned into him and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. She heard him sigh with content as she pulled away and said, “I suppose I should be getting ready for work.” His eyes went wide with surprise before they narrowed with judgement as he said, “Tell me you’re joking?”

A blush spread across Rory’s cheeks as she said, “What?”

Mycroft started to push himself up and said, “You’re not going back to work until after the holidays.” Before Rory could argue he said, “Not even Lady Smallwood will be in the office until the new year. You are on medical leave until I consider you ready to return to work.”

Rory knew Mycroft didn’t want her working. If he could keep her locked away in his home, he’d feel more secure about her safety. She was learning how to read between the lines with him. She did not press the issue further. Instead she said, “I’m still tired. Do you have time to help me shower?”

Mycroft perked up at the request and immediately agreed. She smirked to herself as she got out of bed with Mycroft’s help. She was able to walk but she hadn’t eaten food in days and would still be on clear liquids that held little sustenance. She was already feeling dizzy. He helped her to the toilet and left her alone to relieve herself before coming in again to draw a bath in the large tub. 

It took a little while for the tub to fill and he added a mix of soaps and fragrances that made Rory feel like she was walking through a flower garden. She stripped her clothes herself but allowed Mycroft to help ease her into the tub. He kneeled beside the tub, wearing an undershirt and briefs. He let his hand run through the arm water but he did not get in despite the tub being large enough.

“I was worried after our discussion before I left you in the hospital that you wouldn’t be in my room last night,” Mycroft eventually said, looking at her with remorse. She looked surprised by the confession and asked, “Why would you think that?”

Mycroft watched his hand moving through the water for several moments before saying, “I understand that what I said was insensitive. You are right about deciding for yourself.”

Rory grabbed his hand, causing him to look to at her, and then said, “I’m not mad at you but I do appreciate you reconsidering what he discussed.”

“I know it’s hypothetical,” Mycroft said, “but it seemed to matter to you.”

Rory nodded and then said, “This is what people do when they are in relationships. They talk about the hypotheticals so that if they ever become reality, they know what to expect. It’s part of figuring out if you’re compatible with someone.”

“Do you think we’re compatible then?” Mycroft asked with sincere curiosity. Rory smiled and said, “Yes.” She felt a warmth bloom in her that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water she was soaking in as he looked relieved. She pulled on his hand and said, “Come in here.”

Mycroft seemed unsure but silently agreed as he stood up and took off her clothes. He was careful getting into the tub so he wouldn’t spill water over the edges or fall onto Rory. When he finally settled in the tub, Rory drifted beside him and grabbed his arm. She pulled it over her shoulders and then rested her head against him. It seemed too sudden for him as he was frigid against her. She was careful not to make too much contact with him as she knew he wouldn’t like it.

It felt like ages before Mycroft relaxed into her. He started to let his finger tips stroke the skin of her shoulder arm and tucked Rory’s head under his chin. 

They sat silently in the tub until the water starting to cool. Rory suggested they top it off with fresh hot water but Mycroft declined, “I need to take a proper shower and get back to finding Sir Edwin.”

“Don’t you have people who can find him for you?” Rory asked as he started to pull his arm away from her. He sighed, “I need to see this to the end.”

Rory knew it was no use trying to persuade him otherwise but she could delay him. Before he could move, she floated over to him until she faced him and rested on his lap. She looked into his bruise face and said, “When this is over I hope I can you to myself for at least an entire day.”

“When this is over I’m going to take you somewhere we won’t be interrupted for several days at least,” he said with a promising tone. She smiled at the thought but felt it was too unrealistic. She couldn’t imagine Mycroft ever have such a stretch of time without being called into some international conflict. 

Mycroft then leaned into her and kissed her gently. She knew he was being careful because of his nose and managed to keep from pressing back too firmly. She wanted to place her hands on his chest but instead allowed them to skim the surface of the water at her sides. His hands slipped under the water to grab her hips to keep her balanced over him until he pulled away and said, “It’s not good to soak too long. Let me help you out.”

Rory was disappointed but knew there was nothing more they could do. She watched the water run off Mycroft’s body as he stood up before he helped her up and out of the tub. He wrapped her in a towel and sat her on the edge of the tub before he went over to the shower and turned it on. 

It was oddly relaxing to talk to Mycroft while he showered. She asked him what information he had that would help him find Sir Edwin and he discussed the different bank accounts they were tracking along with the various properties he owned. The man also had access to a fleet of private jets and helicopters. He was almost certain that he fled the country undetected but he was confident that he would slip up and be tracked soon. They were freezing every bank account they discovered and soon he’d be without funds.

Rory walked herself out of the bathroom and nearly gushed when Mycroft fetched a dressing gown from his closet and put it on her. She beamed at him from her place on his bed as he dressed in a grey pinstriped three-piece suit. She marveled at his hands as they expertly tied his tie without looking in the mirror. She whistled when he was done, causing him to blush slightly.

“I’m having a doctor come by after lunch to check on you so try to put some clothes on before then,” Mycroft said when Rory started to settle against the pillows. She reveled his scent on the sheets but avoided the dried blood on his side of the bed. He came around to her and kissed her forehead when he was ready to go. He was about to open the door to the hallway when she called out to him, “Tell me you love me before you go.” He paused before she added, “Every time you go.”

Mycroft turned to face her and nodded before saying, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied with a smile, “Please be safe.” He gingerly touched his nose and nodded before finally leaving her alone. 

Aside from the visit from the doctor, Rory’s day was uneventful. She spent most of her time in bed and continued her liquid diet to soothe her irritated stomach. When she eventually went to bed for the night he was not there but when she woke in the morning he was snoring beside her.

They fell into a routine over the course of several days while Rory stayed home. She watched Mycroft prepare for work, enjoying the time to admire him and to converse with him. Her energy returned as she transitioned to solid foods again and started using the treadmill during the day. She wasn’t running at full force but she was hopeful to be at that level soon enough. 

A week passed with no significant update on the hunt for Sir Edwin. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Mycroft had arrived home at a decent hour for a change. He was mentally preparing himself for the trip to his parents’ cottage. Molly had checked in with her earlier that day and said Sherlock was doing the same. They thought it was only logical that they share a ride but both brothers refused, stating they wanted to be able to leave on their own terms. They agreed that their partners were ridiculous.

Rory packed warm clothing and didn’t bother with anything too fancy. Mycroft said it would just be the family and at most they might walk the short distance to church on Christmas morning but warmth was more important than fashion. She was almost certain that he packed nothing but his standard three-piece suits.

It was a surprising change when Rory stepped outside of the house on Christmas Eve for the first time in a week to see a black Range Rover in the driveway. Mycroft opened the passenger door for her and then went around the car to get into the driver’s seat. 

“I know you said you could drive but don’t be offended if I start grabbing the door handle,” Rory teased when he started the car. He rolled his eyes but gave her a playful smile before pulling away from the house. 

Diane had slipped Rory some snacks for the drive and she enjoyed handing licorice straws to Mycroft as he managed to get through the traffic to get out of the city. It was nice to see him indulge in sweets without commenting about his weight. She even ate a few pieces herself. 

They argued over the radio for awhile as Mycroft wanted to listen to the news while Rory wanted to listen to music. They compromised by switching back and forth every half hour. She found herself almost nodding off a few times when the news was on.

Because of traffic, it took almost three hours to get to the cottage. It was down a long, unpaved country road that justified the use of the large vehicle. It felt good to finally get out of the car and stretch her legs. She was excited to see there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. She had checked the forecast and was looking forward to a proper snowfall in the evening. It was perfect for the holiday. 

Siger Holmes opened the door to them and ushered them into the warm cottage. He hugged Rory easily but had to force his older son to embrace him before they went back outside to bring the bags in. He made several comments about Mycroft’s bruised face, which had splotches of yellows, green, and browns now. 

Rory went to the kitchen where she heard the sound of pots and pans banging around. She saw Violet digging through a cabinet and waited until she was past the risk of hitting her head before saying, “Hello, Mrs. Holmes.”

“Rory, darling!” Violet exclaimed when she turned around. She was wearing an apron and covered in flour but Rory didn’t mind as she came over and enthusiastically embraced her.

“I’m so happy you came! I was worried Myc was going to try to find a way to weasel out coming like he normally does,” Violet said before going back to a bowl of dough. Rory offered to help but she refused and said, “I have everything under control. I just need my husband to stop coming in and trying to sneak tastes while my back is turned.” She shot a dirty look over her shoulder to him as he came in with Rory’s bag.

Mycroft came into the kitchen after setting his bag by the staircase. Violet turned to look at him and gasped in horror upon seeing his bruised face. 

“My boy!” She cried out and went to him. He put up less resistance when she hugged him. She grabbed his arms and nearly shook him as she said, “What on earth happened to you?!”

Mycroft shook his head and tried to brush her off by saying, “It was just a misunderstanding at work.”

“I hope you gave whoever knocked a good one back,” Siger chuckled. Rory watched with amusement as Mycroft tried to calm his hysterical mother. Once she had gotten the excitement out of her system she said, “Why don’t you show Rory around the house?” He didn’t need to be told twice and gratefully escaped the kitchen, nearly pushing Rory ahead of him.

They grabbed their bags and went up the creaky staircase. Along the wall she saw pictures of Mycroft and Sherlock from when they were young. She couldn’t help but grin at Mycroft’s chubby face and wavy hair. She thought he was positively adorable. 

Mycroft first brought her to his room where they set their bags down. She looked around the room in awe while he said sheepishly, “This is my childhood bedroom.”

It was tidy and organized, just like the man. There were old political science textbooks in a small bookcase and maps on the walls. On his desk was an old lamp, a cup with pencils and a worn looking fountain pen, a small record player, and some papers that had his similar scrawl on them. She brushed her fingers over the papers and saw that they were writing exercises in different languages.

Upon looking at the bed, she realized it was a small double. She looked at it carefully and then to Mycroft and asked, “How do you sleep on this bed?” He looked at it and sighed with annoyance, “I normally have had to sleep at an angle as my feet hang off the end. We’ll have have to make due, I suppose.”

Rory sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Mycroft, “We’re practically going to be sleeping on top of one another. Are you sure you’re going to be ok with this?”

“I knew this when I brought you here,” Mycroft said, arching an eyebrow as he looked down at her. She patted the bed next to her and nodded her head for him to sit. He groaned slightly as he lowered himself down and sat beside her, leaving a small gap between them. She reached out and took his hand, slipping her fingers between his and said, “I can’t help but wonder what young Mycroft was like.”

“I was an arrogant little shit who just wanted to be treated like an adult,” he said bluntly, catching her off guard. She looked at him with surprise and said, “Do you think I would have liked you?” He shook his head, “People were not kind to be and I confess I treated others the same. I would have found some way to hurt you to keep you away from me.”

Rory knew Mycroft had been bullied relentlessly about his weight growing up by other children, including his brother. He was still sensitive about it and she wished that after nearly fifty years he could set the baggage down and leave it behind. She squeezed his hand and said, “Then I’m glad I know you now.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Rory suddenly snorted with laughter. Mycroft looked at Rory with confusion as she tried to stifle her giggles. It took over a minute before she was wiping tears away and said, “Sorry, I was just remembering something.”

Mycroft said with annoyance, “Would Ms. Tarley care to share with the rest of the class what’s so funny?” She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face before saying, “Remember what I said the last time we saw your parents about christening your bed?”

“Rory!” Mycroft hissed as his face burned red with embarrassment, “My family is under the same roof!”

Rory laughed again and said, “You’re no fun!”

Rory wasn’t entirely serious but it would have been nice. Since the poisoning, they had not had sex of any kind. First, she had been too tired during her recovery but then he was too busy. She missed the connection with him.

Before Rory could say anything else, they could hear the sound of the door opening downstairs along with voice. Mycroft got up from the bed and went to the window to look outside. He said, “Sherlock and Molly have arrived.”

After enjoying one last quick look around Mycroft’s room, they went downstairs to greet the new arrivals. Rory hugged them both but was not surprised that Sherlock put up as much resistance to hugs as Mycroft did. It was always amusing to see see their similarities when they were so both adamant about their differences.

Some cousins of theirs were expected to drop by but it was expected to be a rather quiet holiday, something that Rory was looking forward to. Christmas at her family’s house was chaotic and loud, similar to her birthday but with more alcohol and screaming due to being confined in the house because of the weather. She had told her parents she was spending the holidays with a friend. They were unpleased but with enough pestering they were able to get out of Rory that she was with a male friend. She was forced to promise more information about him soon as form of payment for missing the holiday with them. 

Rory still had not decided how she wanted to introduce Mycroft to her family. They had not even discussed it and she wondered if he had any intentions on meeting them. The longer she could put it off, the better, and she was almost certain Mycroft felt the same way.

It didn’t take long before Siger started serving egg nog and Violet was pushing freshly baked cookies onto them. Sherlock tried to make comments about Mycroft’s weight when he went in for a third sugar cookie and Rory promptly jumped down his throat in defense of her partner. She blushed when she saw Violet and Siger looking silent but very pleased with her. Sherlock scuttled away to Molly like a puppy with his tail between his legs but received no sympathies from her. They managed to get through the rest of the day without him making anymore weight related jokes to his brother though he did slip in a few jabs about his face. 

Rory was very easily getting drunk, especially when Violet suggested Irish coffees. Her husband had a heavy hand when pouring the whiskey. Her face was red and warm from the alcohol in her system. It was Mycroft’s idea when he saw her tipsy state to take a walk. No one else seemed too keen on the idea so they bundled up and headed outside by themselves.

“It’s so nice being out of the city!” Rory exclaimed cheerfully as they walked through the open field behind the cottage. It didn’t take long for her to spot wildlife as they left distinct footprints in the dusting of snow on the grass. 

Mycroft said nothing and allowed her to link her arm with his as they walked. Their breath appeared before them as they walked toward a stream that ran across the field. There was a small arched wooden bridge over it that looked rather aged. 

Ice had formed on the sides of the stream but water still flowed down the center where the ice did not meet. Mycroft looked at it and said, “There were winters when the ice would freeze across. It would be thick enough for us to stand on. Sherlock and I would come out here to play and slide across the ice.”

Rory smiled and said, “It wasn’t always bad between you two.”

Mycroft sighed, “I was always trying to protect him and he was always trying to hurt himself.” He glanced at the bridge and said, “I told him not slide so far and he once hit the bridge and cut open his forehead. My mother blamed me for letting it happen.”

“Kids do all sorts of crazy things,” Rory said. She then started to pull him toward the bridge. They carefully crossed it as it creaked under their weight though it showed no signs of collapsing. 

Once they were past the stream, they were out of view of the cottage. It seemed Mycroft was able to relax more and pulled his arm from Rory’s in order to place his hand on her back. When they came upon the edge of a small forest, she saw there was a bench made from a fallen tree and a fire pit made of stones. 

“My father would bring us out here to camp,” Mycroft told her. He shook his head and said, “I never made it through the night though. I hated sleeping on the ground and would sneak back into the house in the middle of the night.”

Rory went over to the bench and brushed snow off it before sitting down. Mycroft did the same and looked ahead calmly and said, “I haven’t come out this far in years.”

“I’m happy to see it with you. I like learning more about you,” Rory said. She sighed and went on, “It seems like you know more about me than I do. I can’t really teach you anything new about me so it’s nice to get these glimpses of your life.”

“It’s really not that exciting,” Mycroft tried to tell her. She shook her head, “You’re wrong. This is amazing. I’m so glad you brought me.” He blushed at the praise and then paused as she lifted her head and kissed him without warning. It took a moment before he responded to the kiss.

Rory felt her pulse accelerate as the kiss deepened and soon she was clutching at his coat with her gloved hands as Mycroft gripped her waist. He was starting to kiss along her jawline when they heard the snapping of a branch in the woods and immediately jumped apart. They looked toward the noise and froze as they watched as nervous deer stepped out from the trees. It froze upon seeing the them before bolting away.

Rory put a hand on her chest and laughed, “That scared me.”

Mycroft looked around and said, “The sun’s already getting low. We should head back now.” He seemed tense as he looked around and walked her back at a faster pace than before. She had to nearly jog to keep up with him. When they arrived back at the cottage, he took one last look around before going inside. His timing was perfect as it was getting dark when they went inside.

Rory’s skin prickled as her body warmed up from the heat of the fireplace. Siger was once again pushing drinks on her that she accepted more for warmth than anything else. She expected Mycroft to cut her off but he didn’t. He had somehow gotten involved in an argument with his brother about who was the better child growing up. Rory and Molly rolled their eyes and let them be while they had more mature discussions.

The walk and the drinks had taken a toll on Rory and shortly after dinner she fell asleep on the settee closest to the tree. She stirred when she heard Mycroft say, “You’ve did enough by getting my girlfriend drunk. I can handle her from here.”

Did Mycroft just say she was his _girlfriend_? 

Rory lazily smiled as she started to open her eyes. Mycroft was leaning down to her and said, “Come along, Rory, I’m putting you to bed.”

“But I want to stay up and wait for Santa,” Rory said with a yawn. Mycroft glared at his father and said, “How strong were those drinks?”

“Hush,” Rory said and playfully smacked his arm, “I’m just teasing.”

Mycroft did not seem very amused as he helped her to her feet and led her upstairs. He called out in a grumpy tone, “Good night.”

After using the bathroom, Mycroft helped her change into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. He brushed her hair from her face gently and said, “I need to do some work before I come to bed.” She nodded sleepily before rolling onto her side away from him. 

At some point, Rory opened her eyes and saw Mycroft typing away on his laptop at his desk that was almost comically too small for him. She could tell by his posture that he was stressed and said his name quietly. He did not look at her as he said, “You should go back to bed.”

“Come to bed, you can’t stay up all night,” she told him though she knew he very easily could. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at her and said, “I promise to be in bed shortly. Go back to sleep.”

“Fine,” Rory huffed before yawning. She settled back down and dozed off again.

The bed dipped and squeaked as Mycroft settled into the bed, causing her to stir. She had no idea what time it was but she smile as the faded scent of his cologne hit her nostrils. She turned toward him and muttered, “Finally.” Without thinking she draped and arm over him drifted off again.

The room was chilly when she woke again but it was daylight. Her nose was cold but her body felt warm. She realized the warmth came from not just the blanket but the tall man who had his long limbs wrapped around her. He was in a deep sleep and if it weren’t for the bruising on his face, he’d look quite peaceful. She was surprised to find herself engulfed by him but then she noticed he had twisted himself around her in order to be able to fit on the bed. She worried his back would hurt from the position and tried to gently pull away but he suddenly tightened his grip on her.

Without opening his eyes he said, “Don’t.”

She look up at his face and said, “You don’t look very comfortable.”

“This is part of your Christmas present,” he told her. She looked at him with confusion as he cracked an eye open to look at her. He smirked and said nothing as he reached for her hand to pulled it closer to him. He then pressed her palm against his chest. Her fingers brushed against the buttons of his pajamas and she realized he was letting her touch him. Realization spread over her face followed by a smile. 

Mycroft tensed as she gently moved her hand over her chest but she could tell he was doing his best to relax. She only indulged enough to slip her arms around him and hug herself against his check. She nuzzled her face against him and muttered, “I love you.” He kissed the top of her and said into her hair, “I love you too.”

Any Christmas that Rory could remember where she was excited about the gifts under the tree when she woke up did not compare to this Christmas morning. She wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up with him but knew they’d need to go downstairs before they were fetched, most likely by Violet. 

When they finally got out of bed, Mycroft said, “I’ll show you your next Christmas present when I’m out of the shower.” She wondered what he had in store as she showered before him. She sat on his bed and waited impatiently for him to return. When the door opened and he appeared in the doorway, she gasped with pure joy.

Mycroft Holmes stood before here in dark blue jeans and dark grey cashmere sweater with a slight v-neck that showed off a few of his ginger chest hairs. He looked positively miserable but Rory didn’t care. She clapped with glee and laughed, “How did you know?!”

“I saw you eyeing the denim in my closet. It wasn’t hard to guess,” Mycroft said with a defeated sigh. She rolled her eyes and went over to him. She hugged him tightly, once again nuzzling her face against his chest. The fabric of his sweater was soft on her cheek. He begrudgingly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

Rory then said, “We almost match.”

Rory was wearing a long grey, cable knitted sweater with thick navy blue leggings. He sighed and said, “Is this what my life has become.” She smacked him on the chest and said, “It’s Christmas, don’t be a grump.”

“I can do what I want,” he said with a mischievous smirk. He was lowering her head to hers when they heard Sherlock’s voice, “Can you at least close your door? Some of us don’t want to be sick on Christmas of all days.”

“Thank you for that, Sherlock,” Mycroft replied with annoyance. He looked over his shoulder and glared at his brother who was smirking, “Nice outfit.”

If looks could kill, Rory was certain Sherlock would have been dead in an instant. Rory nudged Mycroft and reminded her, “Just ignore him.”

Sherlock smirked at him before going downstairs. Rory rolled her eyes and said, “You two are such children.”

“He started it,” Mycroft whined, only further emphasizing her point. He used Sherlock’s absence to take his moment though and to kiss her properly. She felt a flutter of happiness in her chest that continued even when they went downstairs.

Rory saw Violet and Molly in the kitchen and helped prepare breakfast. The matron of the family had gone out of her way to make quite the spread. There was everything needed for a full English breakfast and then some. She could see Mycroft eyeing the french toast that Molly was piling onto a plate and he looked further entranced when she sprinkled confectionery sugar on it along with some berries. 

Breakfast was a surprisingly loud and boisterous affair. Naturally, Mycroft and Sherlock bickered as they often did when they had nothing better to do. Sherlock took breaks from the fighting to argue about baby names that his mother was pushing onto Molly. The boys came together and argued with their parents about going to church after breakfast. Even their declarations that they did not believe in a higher power could convince them otherwise. 

After breakfast, they gathered in the sitting room around the Christmas tree that was decorated in ornaments that Rory was sure were older than Mycroft. There were a few slightly newer ones that were handmade and upon further inspection she noticed one of them even had a picture of a pudgy Mycroft with his front teeth missing. The blocky writing said, “Mycroft - Christmas Year 3” She found another similar ornament with Sherlock though he looked much moodier.

The presents under the tree were distributed and Rory was surprised to see she had been given several wrapped boxes. She watched though as Sherlock was first to tear into his gifts. Mycroft had gotten him a several different books regarding pediatric anatomy and conditions. He curiously flipped through the pages as Molly paled and said, “He’s going to think our children has deformity with her bump and bruise.”

Molly had gotten Sherlock more a gag gift. She presented him with a deerstalker hat that was embroidered to say, “World’s Best Dad.” It took Molly guilting him to agree to put it on. Rory was quick to sneak a picture of it and immediately sent it to John and Greg as well as Mycroft and Molly so they could relive the moment. 

Sherlock’s parents got him Italian leather gloves and a like new but vintage Belstaff coat. She had found it at a thrift store for a steal and bought it up in an instant. He showed gratitude for the gift and hugged his mother. 

Rory, not knowing what else to get him or Molly had gone a more humble route and presented them with a Christmas card and a hand made coupon for unlimited babysitting services. Sherlock had commented, “This will come in hand if I want to take Molly on a case.”

“Date,” Molly corrected him, “You can take me on a date.”

Most of the gifts exchanged were simple but Rory was excited most about the gift to Mycroft’s parents from the both of them. Rory had not been able to see Eurus in quite some time but had written letters to her. She had asked Eurus to draw something for her parents. It had looked like a small child drew it but she had drawn a picture of some of her stuffed animals. It was framed and when they realized what it was, they became very emotional. 

Mycroft credited Rory for the gift even though he had been responsible for making it happen. His parents embraced her gushed about how grateful they were for her. When she sat back down next to Mycroft, he rested her hand on her leg and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Mycroft opened his gifts and maybe he was biased but he seemed most enthusiastic about Rory’s gift to him. It had taken some planning and she had hoped he wasn’t looking at her browser history but she had found someone selling old films on eBay. She made sure they were ones he did not already own and then had the package delivered and wrapped by Diane so that Mycroft did not know. He seemed genuinely surprised and even kissed the side of her head in front of his family without hesitation.

Rory was the last to open her gifts. She always hated opening gifts in front of other people because she worried she wouldn’t react the way they expected. She pushed her discomfort aside and opened the gift from Mycroft’s parents first. 

“Oh my,” Rory gasped when she opened the small gift and saw the glittering necklace. It was a ruby surrounded by diamonds on a gold chain. The stone had some weight to it and upon inspection she could tell that it was quite old. Violet said, “That was my grandmother’s necklace. I’m too old for such flashily jewelry and I knew it’d look just lovely around your neck. We need to keep such treasures in the family.”

Rory felt her heart swell and wanted to correct her that she was not family nor did she think she ever would be but held back. She thanked them for the beautiful gift and beamed when Mycroft put it on while she held her hair out of the way. She kept touching the cool stone with excitement.

Sherlock and Molly had gotten Rory new headphones that were entirely wireless and hooked over her ears so that they wouldn’t fall out while she was running like her ear pods normally did. It was a very practical but welcome gift for her. 

Rory didn’t need a gift from Mycroft. Seeing him in jeans and being allowed to touch him for an entire day was more than enough. Still, she had a box on her lap from him and she wasn’t going to refuse it. It was obvious it was new running shoes by the size and shape of the box but when she opened them she looked at them with confusion. 

Mycroft was quick to explain, “These are a prototype from Nike. They have not been released to the public yet. I know someone who helped design them and they would like your feedback on the shoes as you use them.”

Rory couldn’t help but gush, “That is so cool.” She smiled with excitement as she got up and slipped the shoes on. They fit perfectly and she wished more than anything that she could go outside for a run. She nearly tackled Mycroft when she hugged him and planted a loud, wet kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. 

After the wrapping paper was cleaned up, they readied themselves for church. It was only a brisk fifteen minute walk and the service last an hour. Violet had to shoot several warning glances at her sons to behave. Afterwards, several people came to talk to the Holmes family and it seemed many of them were shocked to see the brothers with partners and for Sherlock to be having a child. 

When they returned to the house, they decided to relax until it was time to prepare dinner. Mycroft and Rory went up to his room so that she could continue to enjoy her Christmas gift in private. They faced each other as they laid in bed and Rory ran her hand up and down Mycroft’s arm. He shivered at her touch before she said more to herself, “It’s so strange, I’ve wanted to just run my hands over you all this time and now I get an entire day to do so.”

Mycroft studied her for a moment and said, “What if it wasn’t just for today?” Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion but he clarified quickly, “I don’t enjoy sleeping away from you but being touched is overwhelming. It’s something I want to overcome with you.”

Rory kissed him, enjoying the notion that she was allowed to do so. She was careful not to hit his nose and then ghosted her fingertips over his cheeks as she pulled away slightly and whispered, “I love you.”

Mycroft seemed to ignore any pain or discomfort and kissed her back firmly before he teased her mouth open with his tongue. She accepted him as she slipped her arms down and around him. His hands were on her back and running down to cup her bum as he started to roll onto his back, bringing her on top of him.

The bed creaked underneath them but they ignored it as Rory settled herself over Mycroft. She was able to run her hands over his torso and then slipped her hands under the soft fabric of his sweater. She felt his muscles flutter under her finger tips but he didn’t stop. Her palms brushed over his nipples and he groaned into her mouth. She made a note of that response for future investigation.

Mycroft started to push his hips up into Rory’s and she could feel his excitement against her. She muttered against his lips, “We shouldn’t get too excited.”

“You wanted to christen the bed,” Mycroft mumbled back before he growled, “Let’s christen this damn bed.”

Rory did her best to stay silent though the bed betrayed them as he flipped her onto her back. He worked quickly to pull her leggings and pants before laying beside her. He left her nearly distracted with his kisses while his hand slid between her legs. She shivered against him as he teased her and held back a moan as he rubbed circles around her clit, using her own wetness to aid his movements. He kissed her neck but was careful not to leave marks that would have to be explained to his family as he slipped a long finger inside her.

Without having Mycroft’s mouth to silence her, she bite her lip as he stroked her. When he added a second digit, she pressed her face into his chest and gripped the flesh of his arm until he brought her to a longly awaited orgasm.

Normally Mycroft would tease her further but they did not know how much time they had before they’d encounter an interruption. He moved fast to remove his jeans and briefs. They did not bother removing their top garments in case they were interrupted. 

Rory noted that Mycroft had pulled a condom from his back packet before tossing the jeans to the floor. She should have know that he would still be prepared despite what he had said before. 

Rory felt like a teenager again except this time the sex was actually enjoyable and she knew she wasn’t going to be snuck out the window as if she were something to be ashamed of when it was over. She giggled as they positioned themselves though the bed continued to protest under them. A few times the headboard bumped against the wall. She was certain there was no way they were going to do this without everyone in the house knowing but Mycroft didn’t seem to care. 

It only took a few thrust though before Mycroft realized they would need to change their positions as the headboard whacked loudly each time. Rory pushed him off her and climbed back on top of him. She used her hands on his chest for balance and to enjoy the contact as she sank of his length and started to ride him.

The bed still mad noise but not as bad as Rory was lighter than Mycroft so her movements were not as strong against the frame. She lowered her head toward Mycroft’s and felt his abdomen tense as he lifted his head to meet her. They kissed as she shifted her hips over him. She rocked her hips at a different angle and felt a thrill when he groaned loudly into her mouth. 

They had to make some adjusts as they went along, including propping pillows under Mycroft’s back and shoulders but once they found a good rhythm and position they were quick to reach their peaks. 

Once finished, Rory collapsed on Mycroft’s chest and let him wrap her arms around her. Her knees rested on either side of his waist as she caught her breath. He let his hands roam along the smooth skin of her back before stroking her long hair. He eventually caught his breath and said, “I’m never going to look at this room the same way again.” She chuckled softly before kissing him and asked, “Do you think young Mycroft could ever know things could be like this?”

“No, but I wouldn’t change a single thing it it meant things could be different right now,” Mycroft said. She lifted her head and smiled at him, “I always suspected there was a romantic hiding in you all this time.” He kissed her and said, “I’m learning.”

“I appreciate that,” she told him.

They soon heard movement throughout the house and knew they needed to go downstairs. They made themselves look as presentable as they could but it was no use. When they went downstairs Siger said smugly, “Sounds like you two had a good nap.” He winked at them.

Rory was not sure whose face was redder. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die but Mycroft looked like he was ready to throw himself into the fireplace. It was worse when Sherlock and Molly came downstairs and Sherlock reminded Mycroft, “You do know that your bed makes a lot of noise, right?”

Violet had said to Rory as she peeled potatoes, “There’s nothing wrong with heavy a health appetite. It’s good for your relationship. In fact, Siger and I...”

“Mother!” Mycroft bellowed and forced them to change the topic.

Dinner was almost ready when Mycroft’s phone started to ring. He looked at the caller id and called for Sherlock’s attention. They both stepped outside to take the call, leaving Molly and Rory to look at each other with concern and curiosity.

“I wonder what that was all about,” Violet said as she set the cutlery on the table. 

A sinking feeling was growing within Rory and when the brothers came inside they looked serious but excited. Sherlock ran upstairs and came back shortly dressed in trousers and his new jacket. He was slipping on his gloves and said, “We’ll be back by morning.”

“Morning?!” Violet exclaimed, “But it’s time for supper!”

Mycroft went over to his mother and kissed her cheek quickly and said, “I know and I’m sorry.”

Sherlock was speaking quietly to Molly as Mycroft pulled Rory aside and said, “We’ve got him.”

Rory didn’t need to ask to know he meant Sir Edwin. She looked at him and whispered, “It’s over.” He replied, “It will be tonight.” He brushed his thumb gently against her cheek and said, “I hate leaving you like this but this needs to end tonight. I can’t risk anything happening and him slipping away again on a technicality.”

“I understand,” she said quietly back. He kissed quickly and said, “Don’t wait up for me.” He was gone before she could say another word with Sherlock following after him. They drove off into the early darkness in the suv. 

Rory and Molly tried their best to keep up the spirits of their hosts. They had crackers and donned their paper crowns and laughed at childish jokes and Christmas puns. The dinner was excellent and they prepared plates for the brothers for when they returned though even Violet said, “I doubt Sherlock will eat any of it.”

Siger put on some records in the sitting room and pushed some of the furniture out of the way. He took turns dancing with the three women and joked, “What a lucky man I am! I have three dance partners!” 

Rory laughed as Siger taught her the steps for several dances. It reminded her of dancing with Mycroft though there was significantly less pressure and she enjoyed herself much more as the elder Holmes made it fun. 

Rory and Molly sat together and watched with envy as Violet joined Siger and danced elegantly with him. They were perfectly in sync with one another and gazed so lovingly into each other’s eyes. Rory couldn’t help but sigh with Molly replying, “I know.”

Before bed, Violet made drinking chocolate for them all and Siger slipped some peppermint schnapps in, except for Molly’s, while her back was turned when looking for marshmallows to put on top. He winked at Rory and Molly and handed the safe one to Molly and then watched with glee as Violet sipped her and said, “You wicked man!” It still didn’t stop her from drinking it all. 

Rory went up to Mycroft’s room at the end of the night. She wanted to stay up and wait for him to return but she knew it would only drive her insane so she changed into her pajamas and slipped under the covers. The bed smelled of Mycroft though not as strongly as his bed at home but it was enough to relax her to sleep.

The sky was only just starting to lighten when Rory woke up to the sound of floorboards creaking. She sat up quickly in the bed with fear but relaxed quickly when she made out Mycroft’s shape in the doorway. He quietly closed the door behind him. She could hear a door down the hall and suspected it was Sherlock returning to Molly.

“It’s over,” Mycroft said with a finality in his voice. He kicked off his shoes but did not bother to undress. He dropped his body onto the bed and pulled Rory against him and held her tightly to him, breathing the scent of her hair. He murmured into her ear again, “It’s over.”


End file.
